Family Is Complicated
by gianahennelly
Summary: With Jakes dad recently deceased,his half-brothers are breathing down his neck,so he finds comfort with the new girl.But as his love becomes all consuming.Will their relationship last when his family past is revealed?Things become complicated as his brother imprints on Bella.Will she choose Jake or Paul? Her choice could affect her livelihood as a new coven of vampire come to town
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, guys I just wanted to let you know that the first couple of chapter will show jake in an unfavorable light but it does get better. But if you don't like it then you shouldn't read it, this is a Paul and Bella fanfiction and it shows my unique take on the imprint bond, once again if you don't like it then don't read it.**_

Family Is Complicated

Chapter 1 Who's the New Girl

Jake POV

I could hear the yelling coming from down sitar why the hell washes e here. I hated having to wake up to that two dick they were such a pain. I know as the oldest they were supposed to be annoying but really. "Jake get up we were going to be late for school" That was Sammy my oldest brother. I rolled over in my bed and looked at my alarm clock. It was 7 am I could hear the crashing of the waved outside of my window and the sound of the bride chirping as the sun rose high in the sky. "Jake get you loser we are going to be late." I snarled and that would be Paul, my other brother. He was the middle the child but he swore that he was the best. I rolled out of bed pulling a t-shirt and a pair of black jeans on haphazardly. Once I slipped on my boots I slowly walked down the steps. As I round the corner that leads to the kitchen there was Paul looking down at me this that stupid smug smile on his face. Like he was gods gift to humanity. His deep brown eyes meeting my tired gaze as Sam leaned against the countertop drinking some coffee and his this stupid grin on his face.

"What are you dick doing here don't you have to go to football practice or whatever." I look at me to idiot half-brother and they both as this frown on their face as they both snarled at me. "Boys lets all get along." I turned back to see that my mother was smiling sweetly at me. I could see this joy in her dark brown eyes. She kissed me gently on the cheeks before walking over to Paul and Sammy. Sam was senior in highschool and Paul was a junior. Who the hell would want their freshman year to be at the same high school as these losers. "Could the three of you try to get along." I snarled and walked over to the large white fridge feeling the cold drifted out as I gripped the white carton of half and a half. "Why do we have to go to school in forks anyway. What wrong with La Push." I turned to look at my mother, I already knew the answer to the question but there is no harm in asking.

When I close the door, I grabbed a travelers mug and poured the coffee, sugar, and creamer in before stirring it.I just sat there for a moment taking in the smell of the dark black liquid that was now swirling turning it into a light mocha color. When I met my mother's gaze it had saddened but there was also this fury and anger in my eyes. "You know why with your father gone I don't think that it would be best for the three of you to go to school there. Where everyone could say how sorry they are for your loss. That isn't going to change anything and it won't help you focus on your education. We have been over this, the summer has passed, and you knew that you must go. Oh, and Charles daughter is coming back to town. Her mom just died so try to be nice to her. She is new two." I watched both Paul and Sam rolling their eyes but nodded their head when they saw this energy light that was in my mother's eyes. "Okay, mom" I sighed and walked out of the hose and over to Sam car. He had a jeep wrangler X it was good for the dirt roads.

I walked over to the door on another right of the front, as my hand curled around the nob I could hear this snarling. "Don't even think about it twerp back seat now." I looked at Paul, he had this sneer on his face as he started to stalk over to me. He wants a morning person and neither was I, so we ended up getting into a lot of fights. "Both of you knock it off, Paul just let the kid sit in the front it won't kill you. I just want to get here to practice before coach kills us for being late." I looked at him and sighed heavily before turning look at Sam. He has a sly smirk on his face as he winked at me. I smiled and sat in the front, Paul grumbled in the back seat. "Why did you ask mom why we had to switch have known since your dad died." I looked at Paul looked in the rearview mirror. "Yeah, and what's your excuse you guys could live with your dad and stay in La Push." I hear Sam growl lowly "We don't talk about him and mom just lost her husband who did raise us I might add. Our father too, and she told all of us we could finish out the year, but we would be starting school is forks next year. It not our fault that we switched school and you chose to stay at, it not our fault you don't have a friend"

I growled at the way that he put it like I was incapable of making friend which we all know ain't true.I let out a low growl of my own as Paul laughed. "I think you hurt his feeling Sammy." Sam laughed slightly have we pulled up to the school. I could see this crappie orange truck that I knew used to be Charlie's truck. That must be Bella. "Alright so we have to get to practice but if mom asked we talked to the swan girl got to go." Before I could say a word they ran out of the car and jogged off to practice. I could see the other looking at them either with adoration in their eyes and don't get me started on the lusty high school girls that were ogling them.

I shook my head slightly l and walked over to the orange truck, I watch Bella get out, her long brown hair made her face look small. But her light brown eye was like to pool of chocolate. She was flawless and her body damn the girl looked amazing there was no one more beauty in my opinion. When did Charles kid get so hot I remember the awkward pale girl with braces. I must have been staring because she tucked her hair behind her ear and look away from my gaze and this blush formed on her face. "Hey, I'm Jake, my dad and your dad were old friends. We were friends as kids "She smiled and nodded her head "That right, hey Jake. I didn't know that you go to school here. I could have sown that you went to school on the reservation that was what my dad told me."

I let out a light sigh but nodded my head as we started to walk to the class teacher. "I just transfer over after my dad died, and my mom wanted me to start over so here I am at Forks high school." I smiled sweetly at her for a moment as I looked at her pale and flawless skin. I could tell she was embarrassed by the attention because the tip of her ears was truing pink it was so cute. "So what class do you have? Maybe it's the same as mine." I hear how excited she was at the prospect of seeing me and I had to admit it made me think that I had a chance with a girl as stunning as her. "I doubt it." I watched her smile drop and I get why I didn't sound so excited about going, you idiot. "No, I didn't mean it like that, it just that you're a sophomore, right?" I watched her nod her head slowly. "Well I am a freshman, so you know, that was why I didn't think that we would have class together. I would really like to spend more time with you. Anyway I have biology? You?" I looked at her as she wide smile formed on her face. "Same want to walk together." I nodded maybe this first-day thing won't be so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 He Is So Cute

Bella POV

I was so glad that Jake came up to me, I would hate to be the new girl all alone. We were walking to the class when some Asian kid came up to us, he had this bright smile on his face that was almost blinding. "Hey, you two must be new, my name is Eric." I smile politely at him and sighed "This is Jake Black and my name is Bella Swan, it's nice to meet you." I looked at him and he smiled sweetly at the two of us before walking down the hallway sideways. "Anything that you just need let me know.I got the hookup." I look at Jake this small smile on his face as he rolled his eyes joking at me. Aw, he was too cute for words god and that jawline I was so addicted that I didn't even notice that Jake had said something.

"Thanks, man." I walked down the hallway with Jake nodding his head at Eric who had just walked on ahead of us. "That was strange I thought that the new kids were supposed to be the targets here." I laughed and nodded my head "I thought the same thing maybe it won't be too bad." I watched Jake give me this bashful grin "If not you always got me to watch your back Bells." I laughed he hasn't called me that since we were kids, I had to resist the urge to sign at him deadly as the biology room was fast approaching. When I got in the room with Jake the whole class looked at us.

"The two of you must be new take a seat." I look over to the teacher who was looking at me and Jak. He was fat middle-aged and balding, he had these thick rimmed glass that reflected the light as he glared at us to sit down. We both smiled at him sharply before walking down the allies. It was then that I note that there was only two seat left. But they weren't by each other and I really wanted to sit with him. I turned to look at a guy with golden eyes and pale skin. Plater than mine I might add and I was whiter than the wall. He glared at the both of us as he cover-ups his nose like he disgusted him. I let out a sigh as I turn to jack who had this sad smile on his face.

"It fine we will catch up after class plus I will bright behind you so if you need anything just turn around." I looked at him he was so cute and sweet. "Thanks." I looked at him and he nodded him as this goofy grin spread on his face as he sat down. I took my seat next to the guy. He was a cutie and all but he was rude every time that I tried to talk to him he shushed me or looked away while taking in a deep breath. Was it my hair or something else god did I forget to put deodorant on today. Toward the end of class, I felt this tapping on my soul and turned to see that Jake was standing up with my books in my hand. God, he was such a heartthrob.

"You ready to go" I look at him as I smiled wide and tried to take my books back but he slapped my hands away. "I don't think so these are too heavy for such a beautiful girl to carry." I felt like at any moment I would start to swoon like an idiot. "Thanks, Jake." He smiled wide as we started to walk down the hallway. There was a loud roar of the crowd and there were even a few girls watching Jake carry my books. "So I got to know." I turned to see this huge toothy grin on his face. "What up Jake" I watch his grin spread even wider as he started to speak. "So how was talking with the gloomy princess of darkness."

He bust out into laughter as I started to frown at him but soon I could help but laugh with him. His laugh is so infectious. Then just like that Jake stopped short in the hallway. "This is my stop and that yours we will meet after and head to lunch if you want?" I heard how hopefully his voice was and it was so fucking cute. I smiled and nodded my head before walking into my classroom. I collapsed in my seat, though I loved English I was too excited for lunch, I just stared blankly out of the window. I looked over to get football field and there was this guy he was cute. He had deep brown skin and this hazel brown eyes that were breathtaking, and then there was his soft deep brown hair that I just wanted to run my hand through. I felt my eyes during downward as I look at his strong calf muscle than his bicep that is flexing as he threw the football. He had a tribal tattoo on his arm maybe he knew Jake.

I almost felt bad for treating him like a piece of meat as I looked him up and down but I had to say, my boy, Jake was tens times cuter. What did I just say my boy, he hasn't even asked me out and I think that I am already falling for this guy. I shook my head and looked down to see that I was writing his initials on my notebook. I just shook my head and went back to staring off into space for the remainder of the class.

When the bell rung I was met with the light of Jakes brilliant smile he was grinning like a fool what happened in his class that was so cool? "What are you so happy about?" He laughed at me for a moment before walking down the hallway throwing his arms over my shoulder. I smiled as my heart started to flutter in my chest. He was so fucking cute you could tell by the look in his eyes that he was hoping that I wouldn't notice that he was hitting on me. "Nothing happens I was just so excited to head to lunch with you, kinda like a date." He said date softer than the rest of the sentence like he was hoping that I would overlook the detail. But I knew the look in my eyes told him that I head it. But I felt this grin slip my lips as I clung to his side.

Even if he was a year younger than me he was perfect and I could see myself going out with him. But right now, I need to be his friend there was no point in rushing it only to have it be awkward later if he changes his mind. As we walked over to the cafeteria I watched the football team run passed us. I turn to look at Jake who was rolling his eyes as he pulled me out of the way before they could trample me. As we sat down ready to tear into our food 3 people along with Eric showed up. One girl was a pin straight black pin and thick glasses, she was Asian like Eric. She smiled and waved politely at us but the two people next to her were not as polite.

There was a blond kid with perfect teeth and light blue eyes. He had a bright smile but you could tell that he wasn't doing it out ao happiness. He was wearing a varsity jacket so he must have been on the football team. Meaning that he was probably one of the guys that nearly ran over me. Then there was the cheerleader next to him. She had dark brown hair and light blue eyes. They were light up and I could tell it was the prospect of hazing the new kids.

"Hi, my name is Jessica and you like totally in our seat, beat it."Her voice to way too peppy for someone that is supposed to be dissing us. I looked at her she had some nerve, but Eric smiled slightly at us before sighing."This is Bella and Jake they are new." He took the time to introduce all of his friends to us. "This is Angela, Mike and Jessica already introduce herself." I looked at Eric was that what he called introducing themselves. I nodded and smile at each of them but Jake didn't waste any time he was staring to get up but I grabbed his hand and pulled him back down. "Hi it is nice to meet all of you, sorry we didn't know anyone was sitting here." Jake turned to look at them this smile forming on his face "It's nice to meet you guys like Bells said, sorry we will get to going come on Bells." I turned to look at him and nodded my head he was right that bitch was just being rude. As we started to get up Mike stopped us. "No, stay." I nodded my head and sat back down, as did Jake too, you could tell that he didn't want to but he faked being nice anyway.

Lunch went by fine when more football players walked into to the room, I turned back to see that there that kid from the window as with them. I watched him look at Jake and smiled before turning to some guy that was ripped and had the same tattoo at must have said something funny because I watched the other guy break out into a smile. When I turned back the girls were a giggling mess as they looked at me."The Uley brothers are coming over here." I heard them giggle to themselves. What was the big deal sure they were hot but so what. "What do you not know who they are. They are the most popular guys in the school." I heard them whisper and Jessica spoke, "Alright well they might be the most popular, but they aren't hotter than the Cullen boys."

I looked at Jake who looked like he was going to gag on all the guy talk. I smiled slightly at him before shutting my soul causing him to smile at me."I don't know who either of those people is." I look back to see a rude but pale hottie walking into the cafeteria. Who was he supposed to be."Who is he."

I looked at Jake he had this frown on his face like he didn't want to hear that I might be interested in another guy. Which was cute that he cares, "That is Edward Cullen he is the only one that isn't paired up. They are all foster siblings, but they are like together, together." I looked at Jessica who as smiling at me. "But he thinks that he is too good for anyone else here so don't even try. Plus, I thought that the two of you were dating." I looked at her and then at Jake who had this joyful and happy look in his eyes. There was even a giant grin on his face "No we are childhood friends." I looked at him and watched his smile droop as he hears the words friends.

Their rest of lunch went by and I went to my last class that wasn't with Jake either, other than the second and last period we had our class together, which is the best. As I was getting out of class I saw some dipshit jock, trying to shove Jake into a locker. He had a varsity jacket on what is it with these jerks. "Hey, Jake!" I started to walk over to him and he smiled at me before pushing the dumb jock out of he had the situation handle this whole time. The jock stared at him in shock for a moment before walking away.

When Jake looked back at the guy and noticed he wasn't was this excited but confused look on his face. "Hey, Bells I wanted to ask you something and its kind of a big deal." I looked at him, his eyes lit up with worry. "Shoot Jacob." He is smiled wide at me when I said his full name. "Will you go out on a date with me, Isabella Swan. Tonight say 8" I smiled wide he was really too cute. I couldn't even be mad that he use my full name.

"I…Yeah that sounds awesome you want to go in one car." I watched his smiled get wider. "Yeah sound good I will pick you up at 8." I smiled wide and nodded my head as he kissed me on the cheek. "Later." I smiled wide and watched him round the corner and was gone. I walked back to my car with this huge goofy grin on my face what am I going to wear, on this date and where the were we even going.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 I Have A Date

Jake POV

When Bella walked out of sight I couldn't help but smile wide as I walked to the practice field for football. I had to wait for my idiot brothers to get down. It was either that or I was going to have to walk back and if I did that then I wouldn't be able to sweet talk same into giving me his jeep. I had my permit but not my license, so that was going to be hard to get him to give it to me. I already drove like a champ, I just had to prove it so that he would give me the car. But Paul would probably rat me out to mom before I even got off our land. I sighed as I jogged to the bleacher and sat down at the top.

The cheerlead were screaming their cheer and doing their backflips for the big game on Friday. Which I thought was way too early but they have been expecting since like June so that would make sense in some kind of fuck up way.I didn't see the big deal about football and being competitive, but my two brothers loved it. They must have gotten it from their father. I watched the cheerleaders for a few moments when I turned to look at the game. Paul was running across the field toward the end zone when Sam threw him the ball. Which of course was a perfect spiral and Paul caught it with ease scoring the last point for there team.

I was slowly getting up when they started to run another drill. I was going to be here for, forever.I let out this low groan why did I have to wait for them couldn't mom come get me. I shook my head sadly. But as long and I am here I might as well figure out what I am going to do. I could take her to a movie and then from there I guess maybe go out to dinner or head back to hothouse and chili But then she would have to meet my to mention that, movie and a dinner is the typical thing to do. I don't want to be typical I want to blow her mind so when I asked her to be my girlfriend she would have no reason not to say yes.

I let out a groan and looked at the cheerleader, one of them was looking at me intently, I tire out to pretend like I didn't see her staring and went back to watching at the team. They were breaking up for the was about time, I had been sitting here for an hour. I stood up and started to stretch out my legs before starting to slowly walk down the bleachers. As I looked at the cheerleaders, that girl started to walk over to me. At that moment it clicks she was the girl from lunch who thought me and Bells were was her name Jessica right. "Jake, you Bella's friend right."

I smiled politely at her for a more before walking away but she followed me. I sighed at her as she gripped my arm pulling me to a stop. "Anyway, Jake what are you doing here." I looked at her before smiling at her. Why couldn't she just leave me alone? "Are you trying out for the team." I shook my head "No I'm here for my brothers they were supposed to give me a lift home." I looked at her and she smiled wide "Oh your brothers are cheerleaders that's I know them what are their names."

Before I could tell her that she has it wrong Sam and Paul walked up behind me. "Hey Jake give us a minute to change and we can head home." I looked at Sam and nodded my head and Paul punched me in the back. "Who the girl twerp, Bella might get jealous." I rolled my eyes and glared at him as he laughed. "Shut up Paul." I looked at Jessica as my both my brothers walked away from this wide smile on his face.

She looked at me wide eyes "Your brothers are Ugly brothers." I looked her as she gave me this dreamy look and it pissed me off. They aren't that great.I shook my head and walk away I still had to get my stuff off out of the locker I wasn't going to wait for them. I walked down the grass cutting across the campus it was going to take less time to get to my locker that way. I had just made it into the quad I saw this blur of color as I felt this council of someone's fist to my face.

I dropped to the gourd feeling this liquid pooling into my mouth, and this metallic taste started to fill my eyes. I sighed heavily as these black spots started to dance in my vision. I watched as red dots came into view at first I just thought that it was from my vision but I reached my hand out my face and felt a warm liquid dripped into my palm. I turn it see a large white guy standing over me. My blood on his fist as he coked it back ready to hit me again. Before I could even form a sentence his fist came crashing down on me.

I felt this crack in my jaw as I felt my head hit the ground hard I felt my world slipped out from under me as his first came in contact with my skin again. This time there was this sharp popping sound as I watched as one of his bones was he whimpers out in pain I took the time to walk out of the way and run over to my locked struggling to get the combination I could get my bag then I could get out of this hell hole. But as I p[ned the locker to grab my bag I could the sound of approving heavy footsteps.

I look backed to see that he was walking over to me and his fist was bleeding "You are dead your little twerp. You freshman need to learn your place." You have got to be kidding me the football players still did that stupid thing when they pick on the freshman. I am sure that if I had the same last names as Sam and Paul then this wouldn't be happening right now. I shook my head and slammed my locker shut before leaning against it. I wouldn't be able to stand for much longer as my head started to swim and my vision got blurry. I was about to pass out when I look at him. His deep blue eyes full of hatred for what it not like I have ever met that kid a day in my life.

"Hey O'Malley, you are messing with my little brother." I looked up to pat the jock I could see that Paul was sitting there this angry in his eyes as he looked at me. "Jake, you okay?" I nodded my head, but I could feel myself falling forehead. In a flash he was holding me up, letting me lean against his shoulder. I felt his soft hand reaching my chin as he looks me in the eyes. His gaze was serious and beyond angry. Then I had ever seen it. The thing that really freaked me out was that he started to shake violently.

"Okay, I want you to sit down okay Jakey." I nodded my head as he started to lower me down, then he looks at me and then at the douche. "O'Malley my little brother is off limits and you should try not to piss me off, I have found it hard to control myself lately." I look at Paul his voice was so angry as he snarling like a wild beast. What was going on with him?

The O'Malley guy crumpled against the wall as Paul started to punch his face in until his face looked worse them the way that I felt. When he dropped to the ground I could hear another set of footsteps. "Paul, what the hell?" I looked to see that Sam was stalking over to us. He crossed the room in three strides. He was going to yell at Paul you could see it in his eyes, but he didn't when he saw what was really going on. "Jakey, you okay?" I shook my head no and started to stand but I felt the wind rushing against my back as I started to fall.

Paul caught me and helped me to the car while Sam talked to him guy making sure that he didn't say a word about this or he would be dead. Sam sound a lot calmer than usual, I could tell that he was really trying hard to stay in control. I collapsed on the backseat as Paul helped lay me down more comfortable. "Why was he messing with me. What did you mean when you said that I was off limits." I looked at Paul one of my eyes opened and he let out a sigh that sounded slightly aggravated. "The seniors are hazing the younger kids, I told them that your off limits and they didn't say a word. So, I made that loser an example. You okay?" I nodded my head I have seen him so caring before.

I let out this low purr as Paul ran a hand through my head "What are you doing." I looked at him as he frowned at me. "Making sure that you don't have any bumps or a concussion.I looked at him, now I know that he was acting weird. He was so to gentle about it, he wakes me up by pouring ice cold water on me. Yet he was acting like a big brother soul. There was something going on as I was about to ask him. I could see Same past his shoulder he was walking over to the car. He smiled gently at me before punching Paul in the shoulder.

"You're an idiot you know that." I looked at him for a moment and Paul simple snarled again but it wasn't like before it was calmer. "Mom can't know about this she will flip out and she will blame herself. She already feels bad for forcing us to move school. So, don't say anything, in fact, tell her you tried out for the football team and it didn't work out okay." I looked at Sam as my head started to spin. "Alright, then I will do that if you give me the car for the rest of the night. I got a date with Bella."

I looked at him intently and Sam slammed the door and Paul took the front seat looking out of the window. All the way back to La Push they didn't say a word. "Sammy give me the car, or I am telling mom that you let those dicks beat me up." I felt this blood slipping me down my nose. As my head started to ring. "Jake are you reeling going to blackmail me." I looked at him for a moment. There was sadness in his eyes as he spoke to me but he could tell that I meant every word.

"Fine but I think that this is a really bad idea and if mom asks you stole my car." I nodded my head but moaned out in pain. "I think that I have a concussion." I moan a little bit as Paul growled started to build in his throat.I think that he was snarling and shaking from the anger. Like vividly shaking. "Paul, you okay?" I looked up as he nodded and this tight smiles formed on his face as he looked down at me. 'Fine kid we are almost home. Just try not to through up and head to your room." I just nodded my not wanting to be told twice.

As I walked in the door I was greeted by the sight of my mother who had this hurt look in her eyes as fear crawled into them. "Jakey baby what happened did one of your brothers pick on you. Paul what did you do?" She looked so pissed and Paul looked terrified for his life, mom might lose it. "No mom I was playing football in gym and got hit a few times. Don't flip and I have a date tonight, so I just wanted to get some sleep. Is that cool." She kissed my cheek and looked at Paul and Sam for a moment"Be nice to your little brother hears me. That goes for you to Sam I know yo pick on him when I'm not listing." I lookup she couldn't leave then Sam wouldn't give me the car."Wait you are leaving." She let out this small giggle like my pain was running.

"Yes, baby I have to go out I won't be back till late. Be safe there is money on the counter for takeout." I sighed and walked over to the living room collapsing on the couch as my mother whispered to my brothers. When the door slammed shut I realized that there was no way that I could get off of the couch. I could barely move I was so out of it. "Sammy?" I hear this laughing and I was lifted off the couch like a rag dog. "Thanks" I murmur it as Sam helped me up the stair. "No problem kid, the car is yours, you kept your side of the deal."

I smiled as my body hit the soft sheets of my bed, it was so soft, I heard Sam by the side of my bed touching something that he probably shouldn't. "What are you doing Sammy?" I looked at him for a moment just barely open my kind look was on his face "Your date is at 8?" I nodded my head nod he is smiled to himself as he thought of something."Then I am setting the alarm for 7. I'll come in and make sure that you're just tired from the hit when you wake up in a few hours you will be fine." I nodded my head and closed my eyes. I hope that I don't sleep through my date.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Our First Date Ends With A Bang

Bella POV

I couldn't focus on the way home,everytime that I tried my mind drifted back to Jake amazing smile. I was going out on a date with Jacob Black, with his stunning chiseled chin,and his bad boy and ruggedly good look.I couldn't help but squeal every time that I thought about spending the night with him. The way that his shirt clung to his body today,I knew that he had abs hidden away. He was so drool-worthy that no matter how hard I tried I couldn't focus on the road or even keeping my thought organic all I knew was that tonight had to be perfect.

The strange thing is that he said that he was picking me up but how is that even possible does he have his license. I thought that he was a year younger than me does that mean that he got held back. I shrugged it off as I started to walk into to the house. I noticed that my dads cruiser was in the driveway, so he had to be home. "Bella honey is that you?" I turned back to see my father sitting on the living room couch.

When I turned to look at him, he looked all dressed up and he had this kind smile on his face that I hadn't seen since mom died. 'Where are you going". I looked at my father as he stood up, wearing a black button down and a pair of black jeans. "I am going out with an old friend, she just lost her husband Kahula Uley. So we are going out to dinner and are going to catch up. Are you going to be okay in the house alone?" I looked at my father and smiled wide, that had to be the Uley brothers mom right? "Yeah dad I will be fine I am going out on a date with a guy from school, so you don't have to worry." My father's face went from a bright cheery smile to a deep frown. "I think that I am worrying more about you now then when I thought you were going to be in the house all alone." I laughed before sitting down on the couch throw in my bag on the floor in the process.

I took my hand in his, he hadn't been the same since mom died and I get that, he was still in love with her and that was evident. "I will be fine daddy I am just going out on one date, it's not like I am buffy the vampire slayer and I am going off to fight a vampire. It will be fine." I looked at him, but he didn't seem phased and there as this deepening frown lines on his face. "Who is it, it's not one of those Cullen's if so you're not leaving this house." I looked at him and shook my head sadly. "No daddy its a boy from La push. He asked me out and I agreed it will be fine we are just going to the movies." I looked at him I don't think that it would a good idea to tell him that I am going out with Jake. I don't think that he wanted me going out with a family friend. "Alright but make sure to take you mace baby." I nodded my head and gave him a kiss on the cheek before running up the stairs at full speed. I didn't want any more question I might slip up and say Jakes name.

As I walked over to the closer, what the hell I going to wear whatever it was it had to be perfect. I should have asked him where we were going, what if it was somewhere nice and I was underdressed. I collapsed on the bad with a huff as I look up at the ceiling. What could I wear that would be appropriate for all settings. I supposed jean, but I wanted something that blew him out of the water ands my pasty skin wasn't going to do it. I sighed and shook my head before slowly making my way over to my closet and slamming the doors wide open. "What to wear, come on Bella." I shook my head sadly as I heard my voice echo agnit the emptiness of my room. I looked deep into the closet till I came across a tight long sleeve V-neck. I grabbed it pawing the fabric and feeling how soft it was. "Alright the shirt and now just the pants." I flinged the shirt over my shoulder, listing to the sound of the shirt hitting the bed.

I looked ore every inch of my closet and couldn't find anything to wear and then that was when it hit me. My mom for my birthday,right before she passed,she bought me a pair of leather jeans. I shook my head slightly at the feeling of tears welling in my eyes. I missed her, but this was no time for tears. I reached into the darkness of the bottom of my closet till I felt my hands curl around a familiar box. I pulled it out of the closet before walking over to the bed. As I slid off the dark gray bow off of the box and peered inside I could see two set of pants. One being black leather jeans. The other being compression leggings. I grabbed the leather and the smell of the fresh new leather wafted into the air. I sat there for a moment just looking down at my jeans. This was the first step to getting back to normal.

I walked back over to my deep brown dresser and opened the top drawer, I was met with the sight of many different colored bra and underwear. Whatever I wore had to be perfect for this date if I wanted to get past first base. Wait what am I saying this is Jake we are talking about, he is a freshman and he has probably never been with a girl. At least I hope so. I shook my head and grabbed my black lace bra and my matching black lace boy shorts. I has everything that I needed there were the shoes but that was a easy designs, I grabbed a pair of navy blue converse. Everything had to be perfect, this was the first step at getting back to normal. Going on a date with a smoking hot guy was the closest I could get to normal.

I ran to into the bathroom turning the shower water on and letting the hot steam fill up the bathroom. There was a steady pitter patter of the water drops hitting the bottom of the shower. I could feel the steam opening up my sense as I heard this knock at the door, the shock of it caused me to jump."Are you decent." I giggled at his actions as I opened the door to see him standing there with a pale hand over his eyes. "Yeah dad I am fine wants up." I looked at him for a moment and he smiled lightly at me. "I'm heading out, just wanted to make sure,that you were sure, that you were okay." I smiled wide he had been worried about me since mom died.

I didn't take her death to well, I kinda went numb for a couple of months over the summer. Due to that he ended up having to take time off of work to be with me the whole summer in Phoenix. I wasn't ready to fly for a while, when I could it had been just in time for school. I shook my head trying to get the memory out of my mind. "Yeah dad I am fine go enjoy yourself." He nodded his head uneasy before smiling."You too but not too much I would hate to have to shoot that boy." I heard him chuckled as he ran off.

I close the door and let out a sighed before slowly stripping off my sweat-drenched closed there must have been something wrong with the heat again. As I stripped down my I couldn't help but feel this wave of examiner wash over me. Everytime I thought about this date, my chest felt like it was going to explode. I didn't think that I could be this happy after my mom died. I stepped into the shower letting the hot water wake up my body form a very long day. I hoped that Jake liked me and he wanted to go out and it wasn't just some kind of pity date. As the harsh but warm water drops hit my skin I could feel my mind clearing.

I ended up staying in the shower for about an hour by the time that I got out i was 7, I only had an hour before Jake showed up and I wanted to be ready. I ran into my room which was not the best. Considering that I was a total ditz when it came to coordination. I was soaking wet and all it took was one wrong move By the time that I got dressed and was about to do my hair Jake rung the bell.I sighed and ran my brush through my her. Hearing the sound of ripping hair as my brushed made easy work of the notes that were plaguing my hair. High ponytail was the only way to go with wet I hear the bell rang for a second time I ran down the stairs at my top speed. I was in such a hurry I forgot my keys and phone.

I opened the door wide to see Jake standing there in all of his glory, this dazzling smile on his face. It force my knees to go weak and my heart to melt, as I ran my eyes over his face In note that his perfect tan skin had some altercation to it. There was a cut that went from his temple to his eyebrow and another car that looked like a mirror image on his lip.

"What happened." I look at him as he tried to laugh it off but I could see that upset look in his eyes as he began to rub the back of his head but stopped when he winced. "No big deal but I kind of got into a fight with a senior and I lost. But anyway, are you ready to go." I cocked my head to the side in confession what did he mean he got into a fight with a senior. Why would he do that. "I will be bright back I got to get my keys but then we can go." I looked at him and nodded my head as I ran up the stairs a fast a possible without falling.

When I got back to the door I was really able to take Jakes form in, his hair was clipped short in a crop like style, which is weird I thought that his tribe kept their hair long. But he looks delicious none the less.I felt my eyes drift to the red long sleeve shri he was wearing, it hugged his abs tightly and I could help but smiled wide at him. I still can't believe that after the first day of school I ended up having a date with the hottest guy in the school. The other could keep the cullen and the Ugly brothers I got the only man I I walked out of the house I felt the breath stolen from my lungs. His car was my old diesel car for high school.

"You like." I looked at him and saw this amused grin on his face. "I love jeeps they are one of my favorite types of cars other than trucks of course. What is that a 2008 Jeep Wrangler and I am going to guessing X." I laughed at his look of total shock and disbelief."Yup you know your cars." I shook my head and sighed dreamily, "Not really but I am from Phoenix and there were quite a few jepes like this one. I just ended up learning some stuff from one of my old guy friends. I like trucks a lot better if I am being honest." Jake laughed at the statement like it was funny to hear but I shook my head and started to walk slowly across the dark green grass to the car. I nearly tripped on one of the tangle root but Jake grabbed me right in time, his hand snaked around my waist as he held me up. As I stare into his eyes I felt like the whole world had just stood still.

"You okay." I looked at him and nodded my had before looking at me as he pulled open the door to the jeep letting me slide in before closing it. When he was sure that I was completely in I watched him slam the red door he pulled off down the road I realized that there was something bugging me."How did you afford this car." I watched Jake's face contort as his smile melts away and his nose scrunch up like he was thinking about something that he hated. "It's not mine, a family member let me borrow it."

It was weird the way that he said family member, like he didn't want me to know which family lended him the car. I shook off the weird feeling and content int watch the tree blur in fast bloobs of green. Ad the sun dropped out of the sk and the bright blue went to a bright purple then ot a pitch black I noticed that the tree started to get thinner and thinner, so we weren't going to La Push that was good to know. "Jake where are we going." He laughed and shook his head. "It a surprise I can't tell you that." When he turned to looked at me I saw that dazzling smile again it wa like he had diamonds for teeth. It was so breathtaking and it shines brighter than the sun. It stole the breath from my lung why was he so breathtaking cute.

I averted my eyes from his gaze long enough to notice that we were in front of some kind of restaurant. I didn't know the name because it was written in italian and I want even sure how it pronounce it. "You do still like Italians food right. I mean, as a kid you love it." I smiled wide at him and nodded my head. It was so amazing that he even still remember when I told him that. So far, he seems like boyfriend material and the fact he is super sexy doesnt hurt etheri. As we got out of the car the date went off with a hitch. Over dinner we talked about our lives since we were separated, he told me about how his dad was killed, and the guy was never found. I shared my experience with my mother death and after we depressed each other he paid the check.

When we walked out of the Restuarant the moon was high in the sky and it lit up the beach that laid in front of us. I waited for a moment and then the next thing that I know Jake is pulling me across the street towards the beach. As we walk through the sand I felt this cold shiver go down my spine almost like someone was watching me. Jake looked down from the moon and smile at me. "Here take this."

I watched him shrugg of his sweatshirt,and hand it to me, but I couldn't take his sweater it wouldn't be fair to him. I could see the goosebumps that were starting to form on his skin. "Take it I have more muscle then you do. I will be fine. If you are really that worried, you could just warm me up." He chuckled lightly as this giant red blush covered every inch of my face. I gently put the sweater on being careful about my hair. I felt my hand hit Jakes and there was this current that rippled through my smiled to himself before interlacing our finger and that current went form ripples to waves of excitement. HIs tough hand felt right in mine. His tan skin really stood out against my pale hand. But I couldn't ask for anything more.I am on a date with a cute boy there was nothing that could run this.

Then hi phone started to go off. I hear him grumbled under my breath as he looks at the illuminated screen. I tried to see his scene I hope that we didn't have to cut our date short. I wanted his left hand type pretty fast before he look at at the waves as he placed his phone back in his pocket. When he tried to look at me it was like he was looking into my soul. as he there his pheon backing hose pocket before staring at me. I felt the blush on my face getting worse which I didn't even think was possible.

"What?" I looked him and he smiled wide at me as we made it back to the portion of the beach were we had started at. "Nothing it's just that I can't help but looking at the most gorgeous girl on the planet." I giggled at his coming and he this small grin formed on his face. "Do you want to head back to my house, it's still early we could just watch a movie and chill. Unless your raher that I take you back to your house." I shook my head no there was no way that I wanted this night to end. "Sounds good." I watched Jakes face light up with a huge smile as we made it back to the car. I wonder if there was a reason he wanted back to the house. Did something happen, maybe he had to return the car.

The rest of the drive back to La Push was peaceful, I could tell we were back by the sight of the red oak tree. Then the sound of crashing waves started to ring in my ears. I looked at the house that was coming out into view. It was a 3-story cottage and it was the house seemed a little bit too big for just Jen and his mom. Especially since Billy had passes on a while ago, it would have made sense to move to a smaller house. I watched Jake as he pulled the car to a stop. He let out this long breathy sigh before saying looking at all the window. He let another sigh but this one was different. It was a happy sigh like i was glad that there was no one there. "Ready." I look a him and nodded my head before jumping out of the car and waited for Jake to be at my side before I started to walk. I could smell lilies there must have been a garden in the backyard.

As I walk into the house I was blinded by the hallway Florence light that Jake had just turned on, and I was faced with a long hallway. But there were two turns,one that could be taken to the kitchen. I could see down the hallway and I could just barely make out the shape of a stove. But the turn to the right I couldn't see anything but more hallway.

Before I could ask Jake we were going he pulled my hand, as our fingers interlaced he started to walk. I smiled as I feel his warmth and mine meld together. But as I made it to the living room I could feel my face expand to a expression of shock. On either side of the walls there were two brown couches they were both three seaters. Then at the standing right in front of me was another 3-seater couch that was deep chocolate like the other two and there was even a recliner chair. In the middle of the room between the couches was a long black coffee table. The floor was cover in a rug for the most part. But the hallway leading up to the stairs was hardwood.

The wall in front of us house the flat screen that was sitting on an entertainment center,there was even a Xbox and that tv had to be at least 62 inches. "Wow" It was the only word that would leave my lips. I looked at Jake who was an amused look on his face as he pulled me down to the I rag doll bauce I was too stunned to move on my own. "My mom got a lot of money from her first husband that she divorced him. Mom and dad built this house with the money. Anything that as leftover they used to furnish the house, the Xbox was what money she had save up. But from what she told me, there is still a lot more money from the settlement, but she keeps that for bills so unless we really need it she tries not to buy it." I nodded my head now that made more sense. "Any way here" He took the remote off of the coffee table and handed it to me. The tv was already on. "Go head you're the guest pick anything you want." I looked at him he was so sweet and kind.

"That is very nice of you, you are a very gracious host and kind I didn't think that you have it in you." When I looked at Jake I let out this laugh as a huge frown started to form on his face. He looked like he wanted to object but I cooed at me. "I'm just kidding Jake." I kissed his cheek before tying back to the tv. After a while, I picked a classic zombie movie, Dawn of the Dead. I love horror, there was just something about it, the way that you can escape your crappy reality and into something that is considered impossible any other way. It was awesome. But after a while I was could stop staring at Jake.

Of course as I started to stare at him he acted and looked intently at me for a moment, but I had already snapped my head down so I couldn't read the expression on his face. I wasn't going to look at him I was planning on playing it off like I was watching the movie but he lifted my chin up. His index finger curling around my chin as our brown gazes met. I could swim in those chocolate pools forever.I started to squirm under his stare that was until he kissed me. I felt all the heat leave my face and center in my pants.

At first, I was too shocked to do anything but after a moment to coolest my thought I accepted his kiss.I felt his tough hit the bottom of my lip and I let out a moan while parting my lips to let his tongue in. I felt the warm of his mouth as I wrapped my hand aboard his neck. Griping his nape as I yanked it gently. I could heart this laugher leaving his lips as he started to lay me down. Just making out with him was intense, I could feel my head spinning as I felt his hand drift down my pant. "Someone's wet." I let out a embras moan as he looked at me. His eyes has a mixture of lust and love in them. I let out a gpas as he slid his index finger in me, I let out a even louder moan that was studied by his lips.

I felt my hands moving as I swim under his attention, I could barely continent myself as I started it pulled off his hand moved recently as I started it take my hands across his arms and he started to pick up speed with his finger till I felt his ring finger enter me. Both finger working as a fast pace. I felt Jakes hand working around taking off my shirt, let out a silent party,thank god I wore that bra. When the cold air hit my body I shiver as his finger picked up his pace till I cam with a large moan.

He let you a dark chuckle as he gave me a smile that said we were down yet, I felt his hand slip under my bar he unclipped. I whimpered as his other hand pulled out of my pants. "Don't stop." I moaned out his name but he just kissed me behind the ear until he started trailing down my chest until his his was back up to my lips. Thia as torture I was losing my mind."Hey dork are you here." I thought I heard someone say something , but Jake didn't stop so I must be hallucinating.

I moaned again as I pushed him down on the couch and straddle him before tarling sloppy kiss down his neck while racking my hands against his abs once more. Causing a low growl to escape his lips as I buked my hips and he let out a mona. I bent my head down kissing his lips as he started to work off my pants next. "Hi, yeah can you two not have sex on the couch.I take naps on that couch." I felt my eyes widen and Jake let out this grown as out mouth parted. "What are the two of you doing here." I watched him sit up and hand me his sweatshirt to put on. "We live here you idiot." I turned back to see a guy walking into the room he was looking down at his phone. He has that tribal tattoo on his arm and delicious biceps. I snapped my head up to see that the other guy was Sam. His deep brown eyes and cropped hair was looking exactly like Jakes and his brown eyes were staring daggers at me.

"You don't waste time do you, Jake, you only went one date." I heard the other guy let out a laugh as he hit Jake in the head. "You could have at least texted us not to come back."

I headed Jake growl as he looks at two of them, I felt this bright pink blush spread across my face as Sam looked at me. His tan bicep contrastive against his shirt. His tribal tattoo was peaking just underneath the Jake's last name was black and there was Uley what was going on. "Hey Bella, I'm Sam the oldest and that is Paul…" "Second oldest but by far the coolest." I could hear his voice as I turned back to look at him. When our gaze met it was like the world stop.

Everything faded away and it was like we were the only two people in the woodl, my boy heated up just looking at him. He was the only thing I need in my life as we made eye contact I couldn't help it stop breathing. His amazing hazel eyes were something that I could stare in for decade and never get bored. He was the only man that I ever wanted to be with. But I liked Jake didn't I, I mean I thought I live Jake. But I really loved Paul. He tan skin and that dopey grin he had on his face. He was just so dreamy. "Shut up and you're not funny. Go away the both of you." I broke our eye contact and I heard him let out a whimper, I felt so bad I wanted meet his eyes and tell him that I didn't mean to look away. It was just that Jake looked behind pissed. "Well shit that is not good." I turned to look at Sam who was muttering under his breath as he looked at Jake. "Not to interrupt your date but mom is coming home soon and she still wants to talk to you about the accident at gym."

What was he talking about I had gym with Jake and nothing happened in fact we spent the whole day together. Wait could they have been talking about the football player. Could that douche older brother Paul have hit him. I turned back to look at Paul and whatever anger I was starting to feel was gone. I let out this sigh he was so dreamy. He gave me a sly smirk and I rolled my eyes at him, but he looked hurt. "Sorry" I blurted it out before I could stop myself. He smiled gently at me "Its all got babe." I sighed, what was wrong with me he was a tool and a tool that hit jake. Jake was a nice guy and he deserved to have my undivided attention. "Yeah fine whatever. Come on Bella." I nodded my head absently before grabbing my shirt off the floor boeger walking out. "Nice meeting the both of you." I watched them both nod their heads before I was out of the house and in the car on the way home. Great I was horny and he didn't even get to fuck me, why is this my life right now


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Fuck Me!

Paul POV

I am walking back with Sam from the party we were just at when mom called him, I looked down from the moon to see that he had this frown on his face. "Are you going to answer it or not." I looked at Sam his eyebrow was scrunched up as he looks at screen worriedly for a moment. "Depends, do you think that she knew we lied about what happened to Jake. She would literally skin us alive. You don't mess with a wolf's pups. The old man found that out the hard way." I shudder and felt my hand started to shake violently in terror. "I don't want to talk about it Sammy" He let out a low sigh when he patted my shoulder. "Sorry, Paul I'm just worried what she will think of us. I know we tease jake a lot but we would never seriously hurt him. But I don't think mom will see it that way."

He had a point I gave Jake a hard time more than Sam and when he came home beat up moms first thought was me. Which didn't make me feel any better, I might come off as a stubborn indifferent dick but I did care about my little brother. Which is why I almost phase today in front of that guy like an idiot.I shook my head and turned to look at Sam. His brown gaze sending shivers down my spine. "Which is exactly why you should answer it if she comes home early and finds out that we let Jake take the car she will kill us." I felt my hand stop shaking as the house came into few, the living room light was on that meant that Jake would be back by now."Fine."

I watched moms face disappeared from the screen but quickly appeared within second. "Here's goes" I watched him hit the answer button and put the phone speaker. I could hear yelling on the line like she was still out. But it so quiets down after a while as I looked at Sam as he looked at me but shrugged it off."Hey boys." I smiled "Hey mom." I and Sam said it at the same time and I let to this aggravated growl when I smelled something horrible it made my eye water and forced me to that garlic, I hatred garlic, hell I was allergic to it. "What up mom." I felt Sam grip my arm pulling me to a stop which forced me out of my thoughts.

"I'm just don't understand that happened with Jake. He looks like someone really run his bell. Do you think that he could have been lying about something? Maybe it was an old student messing with him. Did you see nothing." I look at Sam and growled under my breath and Sam returned my growl with one of his own."So unfair that you are the alpha." I was going to walk away but he still had my arm in his grasp. "Don't act like a child Paul." He whispered it under his breath evil I looked at as at him. "Whatever." I looked at him as mom cleared her throat to remind us that she could hear everything that we said.

"I do know mom, but we can ask him for you if it's really is worrying you that much." I looked at Sam why the hell would he agree to do that, he does realize it was our team that did that and if he let that slip we are dead. "No dead I should be home in like 20 minutes and I'll talk to him. Thanks though dear. Paul make sure you take your allergy meds I heard you smile." I smiled sadly"Bye mom and I will." I waited for her to hang out before letting out roar. "What the fuck are we going to do now." I looked at him as we started to walk to the door. "It's not a big deal we will just have him lie again." I rolled my eyes

"Jake is a total mommas boy the moment that she gives him the I'm disappointed in you look he is going to cave." I looked at him and he nodded his head sadly. "I know that, so we just have to make sure to keep him focus long enough to get through the integration. " I shook my head there was no way that we would be to do that without leverage on him.

As I end the door I hear the move going off in the background, "Jake you idiot are you here." I walked into the downstairs bathroom and grabbed my allergy medicines before walking into the kitchen. I swear that I am hearing a kissing sound but with the movie playing time was probably from that.

"Could you not do that on the couch, I take naps there." I knew that voice it was Sam. I shook my head tho would have thought that our little brother was having sex on the couch. I was kinda proud of him. I shook my head before walking over to the fridge grabbing a bottle of soda to choke down these pills. I was sneezing before I even got them down my throat. I sighed and state to head to the living room when I stopped dead in my track there was a message from Kelly messaged me. "You want to come over my parent are gone." I grinned like a total idiot,I walked into the living room I didn't once look up not even when I heard Sam was introducing himself. "Hi Bella, I am Sam the oldest…" "I'm Paul the second oldest but by far the coolest." I texted Kelly. "I should be there in an hour."

But when I looked up I met the light brown eyes of the most stunning girl that I had ever seen, no word could be better than her, she was more precious than a work of art. I would kill for her if she asked me to and I had only just met slipped from my mind and I Could think about her when I felt this jolt in my body and my head started to feel took all me energy to keep from shaking What the hell did Jake think he was doing with her. I would have killed him if it weren't for the fact that he was my little brother. "Well that not good." I snapped out of it and heard the amount of aggravation that was in Sam's voice as he said that.

I managed to regain my composure long enough to realize what happened. I'm such a piece of shit.I just imprinted on my little brother's girlfriend or soon to be girlfriend, whatever. I couldn't do anything about this, he would hate me and mom, imprint or not she would deball me for braking poor little Jake's heart.I knew what happened to Leah when Sam left her for a family member. I didn't want that for little Jake, he's a kid and he didn't deserve this. I just wasn't going to do a thing that was just how it had to be. For Jake's sake.

But I couldn't help but feel a twinge of pain when Bella rolled her eyes at me, I tried to keep from flinching. But I ken that she could tell that there was sadness on my face because she states it cool at me. "I'm sorry." Her voice sounds like angel singing this was going to be hard."Jake should take Bella home, mom is on her way and she wants to talk to you about the accident in the gym." I watched him nod his head slightly before putting his hands on Bella. I had to bury a growl deep in my chest she was mine not his, he shouldn't have been putting his hands on her. When they were gone I felt myself going back to normal, no more overprotective isn't it.

I took the chance to look at Sam who was livid "You didn't just do that? He likes her your dick." I sighed and looked at Sam, he was always so protective of Jake. He gave him whatever he wanted which I got but he can't blame this on me. "Oh, like I wanted to imprint on her, that wasn't my choice in case you forget I don't get to choose. Our spirits our ancestors chose and I get stuck with what is know that I never wanted to imprint." I let out this low growl as I collapsed on the couch rubbing my temples as I took the chance to look at Sam again. Who collapsed on the couch next to me. "I'm sorry Paul I didn't mean to blame you but this is our little brother we are talking about. How long do you really think you and fight the pulls."

His voice was so concerned for me like he knew something that I didn't and then it clicked, as I watched his eyebrow tint together like he was trying to find a way to fix this. Where there is a alpha there is a way right. I shook my head sadly at my own joke before looking at the frown lines that were on his face. They looked so deep like they had been there this whole time. "You can't tell mom she will hang me by my Achilles heel and you know she will.I don't want her to be disappointed in me you know. After him she hasn't been a fan of imprinting or what it does to the person that we imprint on. " I knew my mother loved me and my brothers equally, but wolves are more protective when it comes to their youngest and that just happened to be Jake and he hasn't shifted yet, so this could be the boiling point for the kid. I looked at Sam he had this sad look in his eyes. "The only for this to stay between us is if you stay far from her,let her choose without the imprint clouding her decision. If she stays with Jake and you go back to fucking anything that moves we are good. If not and she ends up dumping him for you then there are going to be some serious problems in the house." I sighed before placing my head in my hands for a moment, "Problems is a understatement."

I shook my head before pulling my knees up and resting my chin on them, before looking at the tv, she liked horror which was my favorite genre. I sighed and shook my head, he was right I couldn't do this even if she as supposed to be my mate. She was also into Jake and I knew that even if he accepted it our house would be tense and he would be broken."Why did this have to happen to me it could have been anyone, but it just had to be her. I don't even like the Swan girl, never have, and I detest humans on a cellular level." It wasn't a lie, I didn't like human they were dicks, and after having a bad experience with them. It safe to say that I didn't have the best relationship with them. I sighed and looked down at my phone. Right,there was a super sexy wolf home all alone. "I can't stare here, I'm heading out if mom ask tell her I flashed and went on a run okay." I look at Sam and he turned it looked at me worry and slight anger in his eyes as he looked at me. His brown eyes darkening as he asked me a question, did he think that I was going to see Bella."Where are you going." I could tell that he was trying not to alpha order me but I wasn't going to tell him a damn thing. This imprint isn't going to control my life. "Dammit Paul where are you going? Answer me now." There ti was a command from a dick. I gritted my teeth I hated it when he did that. "You're a dick, I'm heading to Kelly's for a little bit. To clear my head forget about the stupid human I just imprinted on is that okay with you oh great alpha."

I looked passed Sam should to the forest that was surrounding our house and I listen to the waves crashing at my back just listing to the sound of the wave on the shore. Trying to calm myself down before looking down at Sam's arms, his fist were balled up but he was till calm. There was no shaking he always did have the best temper control of our family. "Watch it Paul or I will order you to stay here." I snarled at him and sighed before nodding my head, there was no point in arguing it wouldn't do me any good.I took off into the forest,starting my run to Kelly house. She lives down the road, so it wasn't a far jog, but my mind drifted to Bella. I knew she could sense our connection and she was resisting it. I don't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing, a large part of me is happy with that but there was this small voice in the back of my head telling me that was a stupid thing to hope for. Of course I know that voice was biases since it was my stupid wolf. But I don't care what he wanted right now. I stopped short as I looked up to see that Kelly was standing in the door frame. Her cinnamon brown hair was braided down his back with this sly grin on her face. She had the kind of legs that could wrap around you twice."I thought you would never come, now get in her and make me cum." I smiled wide Bell who. A good fuck is all that I need, I ran over to Kelly wrapping my hands around her waist and pulled her into a kiss before grinning at her. Thi was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Will You Be My Girlfriend

Jake POV

I drove to the house was in silence, I mean it was weirdly comfortable, I thought that she would a least want to talk about what happened at the house. I pulled the car to a stop and looked at Bella she seemed flinched in her seat. I lifted her chin with my index finger and thumbed her cheek softly as she looked at me. Her eyes glimmering with lust and something else maybe joy. "Bells we have been friends since we were kids and seeing you again it feels like you never left. So, would you by my girlfriend, I want to see that beautiful smile as much as possible."

I watched her face turn a bright pink as her cheeks started to warm up underneath my chest. "Of course, Jacob." I kissed her gently on her lips melded with mine for a blissful moment before she pulled away from me. "Alright well, there is one thing that I need to know if we are going to go told me that the two cuts on your face were caused by a football player. But then Sam said that it was a gym accident and Paul looked beyond guilty. Did he put his hand on you, I will gut him if he did?" I laughed at her for a moment before shaking my head no.

"No babe, it's not like that I actually would be worse off with if not for Paul.I know he may not seem like he but he can be protective at he has been acting strangely lately but he was the one that saves me from the football player. I might be able to fight but this guy was a senior and had 100 pounds on m"

I hear her giggle as she kissed my check, this wide smile spread across her face as she looks at me in my eyes. Her light brown eyes were staring into my dark gaze. "It's just that way to lie about it to your mom." I sighed and look at Bella she seemed so interested in the whole thing."My brother is the quarterback and Paul is the best linebacker they have. Not to mention my rote Sam is the captain of the they tell the other not to do something they don't do being said our mom would blame them for not looking out for me you know." I watched her nod her head as she started to get out of the car. "You sure that you don't want me to walk you to the door. " She shook her head no "Nah head home and talk to your mom I will see you later." I nodded my head and watched her walk into the house while blowing me a kiss over her shoulder.

I was speeding all the way back to La Push if I didn't get there before mom got back then we would all be dead two times over. I could see the house coming into view and I could see Sam sitting in the living room, though the open window. Mom wasn't there and I don't see Paul either. What is going on? I parked the car and ran into the house Throwing the keys on the counter and grabbing a soda before running into the living room and sitting in the recliner chair. Sam looked at me this small smile on his face. "I see you enjoyed yourself." I smile wide at him but shook my head sadly. "So, where do you stand with your relationship with Bells?"

When I looked at Sam he looked like he really did care about my date which was weird usually he just pretend like I don't get out in the first place. He was all about Emily and only Emily when she was in town we all faded away. Even when she wasn't around he still didn't care what I did. So this was very different there had to be something that I was missing.

"Good, we are going to go out and see where it goes from there." I watched this wide smile spread across his face but there was this upset look in his eyes. "That's great kid." I looked at her and nodded my head before curling my legs up and watching the movie that he put on. After about an hour I head the door slam open. "Boy's I am home" I looked at Sam for a moment my heart hammering in my chest as my mother came into view.

She looked at me her eyes soft as she turned to look at Sam confusion and concern in her eyes. "Where is Paul." I looked at Sam that was a good question. I thought that he was in his room, but it was way to quite. Sam rolled his eyes and looked back at mom this small grin on his face. He almost looks nervous about something. "He went for a run to clear his head." I looked at my mother and she nodded her head this confuse and long look on her face. "Well alright, I suppose that's sweetheart we need to talk." I look at my mom as gave me these sad deep amber eyes were looking at me intently. "Sure, mom that is no big deal."

I watched her make her way around the living room till she sat on the ottoman. She snapped her head back to glare at Sam. Who let out this sigh and turned the movie off and close his eyes like he was pretending to sleep. But I could tell by the way that his ears were twisting like he was listening to us. She tied her black hair sliding it past her soul and down her back."Baby, you say that you were in the gym playing football but, I talk to the school and they said that the gym was having kids run laps or playing volleyball today. So, do you want to tell me what really happens." I look at her and tried to keep my heart hammering in my ears as I looked slightly passed her shoulder to look at Sam who was shaking his head no.

I could tell that he wanted me to lie but whey if she just called the school again, "What happened was…" Before I could even answer the question, Paul started to walk down the hallway when he made it into the living room. He was drenched in sweat, so he really was running right. "Hey mom" She smiled slyly at him "Hi my darling sit down would you.'" I watched him, and Sam exchange this look before jumping over the arm of the couch and collapsing on the couch. He rests his head on his hand like he was already bored of this condition. "Jacob you were saying." I looked at my mother her eyes were digging the truth out of me but I knew that the guys would get blamed and then I would be in hell the rest of my high school career.

"I got into a fight with a senior guy in the gm, sorry, he spiked the ball at Bella and almost hurt her, so I lost my tempers and punched him, and he punched me right back. We got into a fight and when the teacher came to break it up we were already gone. I thought that I could get away with lying I'm sorry." I looked down at my lap not wanting to see this disappointed look in her eyes. But she didn't yell or scream. "Aww, Jakey that is so chivalrous, that my little prince. Alright well, I am going to bed, I want the three of you in your room by 10." I watch her smile at me more running up to her room. I let out this sigh and waited till I heard her door slam before looking at the guys.

They both seem suspired that I didn't rat them out which meant that I wasn't going to get the crap beaten out of me by Paul. "What is up." I look at her and I sighed heavily before turning to look at Paul, he looked exhausted. "Hey Paul guesses what, Jake and Bella are official, they're going out." I looked at Paul as something flared in his eyes as this growl built into his throat. "That cool kid, just try not to leave her for I don't know say her cousin." I looked at Paul and then Sam they were acting so strange what is up with them. I heard the two of them growling like dogs or maybe more like wolves. I rolled my eyes and looked at the two of them for a moment. "I'm going to bed you can keep growling all you want." I ran back up the stairs and into my room collapsing on the bed. But by 2 am I would hear two dogs fighting each other in the backyard and the 3rd snarling at them.

I woke up to the sound of Paul and Sam yelling at each other, and then there was the sound of two dogs whimpering as this slapping sound echoed in the kitchen. I groan and rolled out of the bed before walking to the bathroom that I had to share with Paul and Sam. My foot shuffled lifelessly against the carpeted hallway as I made it to the bathroom. When I was met with my face in the mirror it forces a shiver down my spine. There was a large cut going from the top of my forehead to the lower part of my eyebrow. Then there was the deep red scare that was started to reopen my lip. I shook off the shivers and brush my teeth careful not to hit my scar.

I shook my head and walked into the bathroom and ran right into Paul. As he bumped into my pushing me to the floor he growled."Watch it, dork." He walked into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. What was the deal this week?

What was wrong with him one minute he was shaking from anger about some douchebag that hit me and now he was back to be a dick what could have possibly happened between then and now. I shook my head as I slipped on a red long-sleeved shirt and a pair of blue jeans, before slipping my combat boots on and running down the sears. I look to see that my bookbag was still sitting on the couch from last night. I grabbed it looking at the blood on the strap for a moment before running into the kitchen. Sam was sitting at the table this frown on his face as he rubbed his hand on his face. "Hey, Sam." He grunted at me not even a moving. I turn and looked at my mother who was handing me a travelers mug. "Already added the creamer and sugar in it."

I smiled wide at mom," Thanks, mom." She laughed and nodded her head as looked to see that there was someone descending the stairs that lead to the kitchen. Paul walked into view and he had this anger expression on his face. What was it that I was missing. "How did you sleep, Jake." I looked up form Paul who was pushing me out of the way to grab something to eat from the fridge.

I snapped mine had back to my mother, my gaze meeting her concerned amber one. "Fine but I head dogs fighting in the backyard last night." She frowns, as Paul and Sam snapped their heads up like I brought up a forbidden topic. "Yeah some stupid mutts got into a fight, but I called proper arthritis and they were cleared out. Don't worry about it."

I nodded my head and watched as Paul and Sam were glaring at each other and I frown what was going on why where they hiding stuff from me. "What is going on." I looked at my brother before Samy and Paul growled at each other. "You're not missing anything I'm still pisted at what Paul said about Emily. Come on kid I don't want you to be late." I watched Paul snarl at him and walked out of the house. "I'm taking my bike." I watched him yell over his shoulder my mother let out a sigh and look at Sam who refuses to meet her gaze. "Let's go, Jake."

I nodded my head and sat in the front, as we pulled up onto the main road to forks. I could see Paul driving in front of us. His leather jacket gently cover with a thin layer of raindrops. Wasn't it supposed to pour down rain today at like 1? Won't we still be in school so would he have to drive to the house in the rain? I watched Sam face turned into a sneer, as he stared at Paul. "Sammy you sure that I didn't do something wrong." I looked at him and he let out a gruff laugh. "No buddy you didn't do a damn thing wrong, don't worry about Paul we just got in a little fight last night and he lost." I nodded my head and looked out of the window to see that we were in the school parking. When the car pulled up next the to an orange truck I felt my pulse speed up as I saw Bella sitting in the bed of her truck eating an apple and I ran over to her. This slight smile on my face as Sam slapped my back before running off to his early morning practice.

I place a gentle hand on her shoulder causing her to jump before she smiled wider at me pulling me into a kiss. "Hey, gorgeous." I watched her laugh at me as she looked up as starting at something. I looked up to see that it was Paul. I watched him pull his bike to a stop on the other side of the parking lot, but we had a good look at him. When he yanked his helmet off he seemed pissed off. He was staring at his hands. "What's with him." I looked at Paul then Bella and sighed, "No clue but there is something wrong that is for sure. Come here." I pulled her into a long deep kiss letting my tongue, slip into her mouth as she let out this moan. "Split up you to." I turned back to see Jessica great now there was this bitch.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Mine

Paul POV

I was pisted Sam was the one that started in on me last night, and yeah I said some dumb shit. But his response was giving me an alpha order to not speak about Emily and Leah again which was total bullshit. But I could live with, but he had no reason to start a fight with me as well. I mean really mom blamed me and Jake might have woken up and found three giant wolves in the backyard snarling. Maybe I am just taking this too personally. I shook my head sadly as I took off my helmet as I pulled my bike to a stop. When I looked out I don't know why it was probably that stupid imprint, but I saw Jake with his arm around Bellas' shoulder, filled my chest with rage.I personally didn't care but I cant same as my wolf did.

I could feel him clawing his way to the surface trying to get me to shift so that I would lose it and kill Jake before claiming Bella on my own. I mean sure she was gorgeous but she wasn't my one she was human. " _Lie to yourself all you want but she is ours and that boy is kissing her._ " I looked up from my wolf's thoughts to see that there was Jake his lips locked with her's and I could hear her moaning into his mouth. I felt my arm shaking, there is no way that I'm not falling for this stupid imprint. "Hey, stud you are going to be late to practice." I snapped my head up when I heard a soft but stern voice.

When I turn around there was Jenny she was another wolf that I slept with on a daily basis, but she was different her dad wasn't a quilt her mom on the other hand as. She came from a long line of wolves it was one of the many reasons why I loved to have sex with her. It was always wet and wild no matter what. I smiled at her and sighed "Can I come over tonight." I Looked at blue eyes were lit up at the prospect of sex. "I can't let you come over my parent are going home. They are having a movie night just the two of them. So gross. How about I come to you. Your mom won't be home right." I looked at her before shrugging my shoulder. I really didn't know her work schedule was weird she worked as a trauma nurse at the Forks hospital.

"I think that she might have the night shift tonight, I will let you know by the end of school." She nodded her head and I slowly got off my bike and started to walk to the practice field with my arm around her shoulder. She was a cheered that was another reason that we went so well together. Plus she is very flexible, it makes sex fun. Let's just say wolf sex is the best sex.

As I walked into the locker room Sam was frown at the floor when he looked up at me and gave me this cold glare. "Oh, no is there problems in paradise, boys?" I looked at O'Malley his eye was swollen shut but he still had this stupid grin on his face. I wanted to hit him, but Sam slapped his hand on my shoulder and lead me to my locker. When Sam turned back, O'Malley he had this dangerous look on his face. His light blue eyes darkening at the proact of around two. But he had his playful smile on his face. "Don't poke the bear he already has anger issues you don't want him to snap and kill you. Tell the coach and I will bury your body in a ditch that will never be found. Oh, and don't go near Jake again. I see you near him I will forget my resting and beat you to death. Now get lost."

I watched O'Malley sulk off into the dark corners of the room before he was officially gone he was such a little loser, he disgusts me on a cellular level. "What is with you, you temper is getting worse." I snarled at him he had no right to tell me that he was the one that put me in a bad mood. "I was fine until you provoked me last night. I already know to stay away from Bella. Plus, I can be feeling her resisting the imprint, and every time she looks at me. It is filled with hatred and disgust. I don't know what I did but you won't have to worry about me breaking Jakes' heart. Can I get changed for practice before I'm late? Or does the Alpha have something that he wasn't to get off his chest."

I could see the frown growing on his face as I stripped off my shirt, the fabric slipped over my eyes but I could feel his glare. "You can't do this to him, he likes her, and I can tell that you want her, the way that your body shakes are more frequent. You're losing it." I didn't say a word let him think what he wanted the only person that wanted Bella was Jake. " _Stop being so pig-headed and give into would make a perfect mate and mark her would make her a wolf. No longer human, just do it."_ I could hear my wolf echoing in my mind, I switched into my shorts. When I turned around to see Sam was glargine at me. "Trust me the only person that wants this imprint is my stupid wolf, but I have no intention to be anything more the annoying big brother that she hates. Now are we down I am officially late for the 3rd time which means that now I have to run laps thanks for that by the a great big brother you know that"

I know that he could hear the venom in my voice as I spanked him, and it made him cringe like he had pity for me. I hate that emotion it was the worst one in the world, they say that his eyes lighten because he thought he brought up something uncrossable. I hated being told what to do and I hated it even more when people treated me with kid gloves. I pushed passed him and walked out of the locker room on the field.

The coach was waiting for me this disappointed frown on his face as he began to yell at me. "Late again Uley, your running suicides go now!" I sighed and dropped my gear at the beeches before running. Thank phasing I would be able to run no problem my stamina could last for hours. But after running for 2 hours the physical pain would kill my legs. But I was pissed off which would lessen the pain. Thanks to Sam I was running these. Like me getting trouble with mom wasn't bad enough now I have got this shit too. "Hey Paul." I looked up from my third lap to see that Jared as this cunning smile on his face, I looked behind me to see that the coach was busy yelling at the offensive line for a screw up I guess Sam got tackled when he shouldn't 's what happens when I'm not watching his back. I could take some time to talk to a pack mate right.

"What up Jared." He chucked as I started to slow down to a tort and walked over to the gate, fist bumping him when he turned to look at something off in the dance. "Did Jake not shift yet." I looked back at the bleachers to see Jake was looking loving at Bella. She was talking to the cheerleader the same one that Jake was talking to the other night. "Nope, the little brat hasn't but I'm sure that it will be soon." I turned back to look at Jared, he was looking at me confused like I had just something super complex and his brain could handle the strain. His deep tan skin stood out against the bright white smile that was plastered on his face. "Two questions, one who pisted you off and two why you are running laps instead of being with the rest of the team.I have the longer shift because of your practice you could at least be practicing"

I rolled my eyes for shaking my salt and looking at him, he has this coy smile on his face like he was playing dumb."What makes you think that I am angry." He laughed like the answer was obvious, I hated it when he thought that he was smart than me. It made me feel like an idiot. "Beside the fact that it is a sunny day meaning the leeches aren't here today, so you have no reason to be mad. Plus, you called Jake a brat instead of a loser or a dork, you reserve brat for when he pisses you off or did something that you didn't like." I growl under my breath and he smiles back on his face. I felt the sun beating down on my back as I was drenched in sweat I hated I, I was already worm, the sun doesn't make it any better.

I turned it, Jared, as my neck began to soften but the amused look remains on his face waiting for me to tell him the big secret. But if I told him about Bella I knew that he would be able to keep it for long. "Sam and I got into an argument last night that turned into both of us duking it out in wolf getting involved and grounding me but Sam got off with a stern he alphas order me to never talk about Leah and Emily again. Then he makes me late on some bullshit conversation that I didn't even want to have and since that was my third time being late, so that mean running suicides for the rest of practice."

I let out a sigh as I look at Jared I didn't even know that I was holding my breath in. I shook my head slightly and turned to look back at the stand. I couldn't help but look at Bella, hair pale skin was glowing in the sun and I could tell that it was starting to get darker with each moment she soaked in the sun ray. I was just about to look away when she met my gaze. Her light brown gaze meeting my hazle and I could hear her suck in a breath as she stared at me in amazement. For a moment I could see the love that was in her gaze but it slowly slipped away and was replaced by hate. "Dude the swan girl and your brother are dating ain't that like a big no." I looked over to see Jared smiling wide at me. "What do you mean by that?"

There was confusion laced in my town as I took in Jared deep green eyes as he jerked his head over to Bella. My heart racing he couldn't have found out about the imprint that fast could he. "That Cullen brat the one that reads mind whatever the loser name is. He was in Bella's house the other night while she was sleeping. I was doing my payroll before fame took over and I caught a smell of decaying corpse and blood.I followed it to the Swan house and I heard his voice in my head telling me to beat it or he would kill me." I let out a snarled who did that leach think that he is threatening Bella…. wait no Jared was the one that was threatened. I let out a sigh and looked at him trying my beat to hide the distress look that was on my face, but he could tell that I was upset. "Is there something that I am missing."

I opened my mouth about to speak when there was as loud whistling sound. I had to resign from grabbing my ear and moaning out in pain. The sound of the whistle was causing my head to buzz lightly. "HEY ULEY NO ONE TOLD YOU TO STOP RUNNING!" I turned back to see the coach glaring at me as he treated at the start to walk over here. There goes my break, I let out a sigh as Jared chuckled. "Well, I will let you get back to the running,have fun." I nod my head as I took off spending the next hour running making a total of 2. I ran 300 laps and my calves were killing me but I still had particle and I was already tired of it. I knew that the aoch was going to make me run after school so.

Thank you, sam really there is no way that I could be this aggravated and class for me hadn't even started yet. I growled under my breath for a moment before growling low. I heard the whistle and stopped running hunch over and taking a deep breath. My back was dropped in seat I was definitely going to have to take a shower. My tee-shirt was cling to my sweat drenched skin that was running hotter then shall.I looked down at the ground and noticed a pair of black and gray the hell wears I looked up there was Bella glaring at me what her hell was her problem I don't do anything to her.

"Hey" Her voice was monotone and you could tell that she didn't want to talk to me so then why was she. "Hi" I started to walk away but she grabbed my arm and I was forced to a stop. It wasn't the fact that her grip was strong in fact it was flimsy, and I could easily yank my arm free, but I didn't. I want to but there,I wanted it desperately hold her in my grapes,but I want to pull out of her grasp at the same time. But I didn't because I knew that it would hurt her. "Paul what is up with you, you have been glaring at me every chance you get what did I ever do to you?" I laughed harshly before meeting her gaze, both our eyes lit up with anger and outrage.

It was almost like I could physically feel the anger and pain that she was feeling in the center of my I wasn't going to play this stupid game with her no matter how good she looked in that tight low white v-neck. I let my eyes trailed down her body taking in her tight blue jeans that shaped her long legs and firm ass. Com on Paul focus she just insulted you keep your eyes on the price.I shook my head clearing my throat before looking at her."My problem?What is your problem every time I look over you are staring at me like I kicked your puppy or something." She scoffed at me and I would that there were people watching us argue but skew them. "No, but your dick of a teammate beat the shit out of Jake and you did be give him some black eyes. You're a selfish, self-absorbed dick."

I langue at her really, she didn't know the first thing about me, but she just assumed that she did, and that was total bull. I laugh dryly at her statement she was one to talk. There isn't a mine that doesn't go by that I feel like shit for what happened to he could be a pina but I love my little brother and what that dick jock did make me want to vomit from anger. Yet she is saying I don't give a fuck who did she think that she was mate or not I wasn't taking this from her.

"Funny coming from you, you barely knew me nave you're already acting like a mega cunt, don't think that because you dating my brother that I'm going to be nice to a pityful girl with no self nothing more than some dumb bitch my brother is fucking at the time. Don't think you are anything more to me than an inconvenience." I watch her eyes widen as her eyebrows shoot up to the top of her forehead. She slapped me across the face I could feel a light sting, but it didn't hurt. But it as starting to piss me off. I felt this low growl build in my throat when I felt a cool hand grippe my soul. Giving me a light squeeze telling me to calm down. "Paul come on. Now!" I turn back to see that Jimmy was standing there. Her topaz eyes staring dagger at Bella.

I want to move though I want to be done with her, but when Kimmy spoke her topaz eyes darken as he voice became stern. "Paul we are going know you are going to do something stupid and you are shaking. Calm down baby just let it go." I could feel relief wash over me as I realized that she was right, I would regret it, not because of the important but because of Jake, he would hate me. Now I think I get it hoe hard it is for Sam. The whole Emily and Leah thing. I didn't look at Bella I just let Kimmy pull me away.

After about an hour I skipped all my class and ran into the forest, I need a moment where I did see Bella all over jake. The forest was the only place that I could do that, I shifted hearing the sound of my favorite shirt ripping. I toured around the post taking in the red oak trees and letting myself bask in the sun as my fur warmed. When I shift back I put on my spear change of clothes that I kept instal I ever lost my temper. I started to make my way towards the outside cafeteria.

But as I got closer I could feel grey's of people on me, dammit did someone see me shift, Sam was going to kill me. But as I met the eyes of my fellow student body, I could see the neurons and caution in their eyes. When I had made it to the cafreteria there was a huge guy standing in my way."Hey, dick." I looked up to see some the guy in a lacrosse jacket who was stalking over to me. He has these deep green eyes and his greasy black hair, was slicked like a mullet. He had this same deep tan as me, but he didn't look like he lived on the res. "Who do you think that you are fucking my girl." Before I could say a word, I turned to look at Kimmy was waving to me behind the guy. There was an apologetic look on her face as he snarled at me."You and I are going to have a little chat" I let out a dark laugh as I glare at Kimmy, she just shrugged her shoulder as if to say oops I forgot.

This was one hell of a thing to forget if you ask me, like oh hey I was dating this super tall lacrosse dude and I just don't remember till this moment. Yeah right if that girl wasn't the only thing keeping me sane right now. I could have lost it on them. I was so caught up in my thought that I didn't even notice the big beefy first that was coming at me.

I dodge it with ease and made sure that my voice sounded as closely as possible as I began to talk to him. "Sorry dude but I have no clue what you are talking about, white girls aren't really my thing." I look at him and he snarled before shoving me. I shook my head sadly when I heard a course oohs echoed off the wall as the whole tension between me and the guy was building as I smell anger coming off of him in waves "You're a fucking lying Uley I know you are fucking her. I heard you talking her this morning." I sighed heavily, of course, I should have looked around, I and Kimmy keep our relationship on the down low I should have been more careful. I could hear people whispering about me as I turn it to look at Sam. His stern brown almost black eyes warned me to not fight. It wasn't as his bored or as his alpha but as the captain of the team. He didn't want to risk the game and that was so like him. "I didn't even know she had a boyfriend so that on her, not me."

He growled loudly and it bounced off of the walls by the time that it reached my ears it was more like a slient cry of help .The fucking pussies could suck my dick.I turn it look at the lacrosse table and a few guys got up. Well, it looked like we were doing this. "Dude I have a game on Friday and if I get into a fight I'm pretty sure that they won't let me play so why don't we just drop this can you don't have to get hurt." I glare at them as they laugh loudly, it vibrates off of my chest. This was getting way too annoying. "You won't be playing in the brace I am going to snap you in half." I laughed at him and pushed past his shoulder when he grabbed my shoulder and spun me around.

That's the wrong move, when I was face to face with him I let out alone sale more he tries to hug another punch. This time I caught it no more doing he wanted a fight then I was going to give him one. I punch him in the nose hearing the crackle and pop as my first borek his nose. Blood began to gush down the face but that didn't stop him from trying to thor antoerh pucnh. I kneed him in the stomach as watched as he stopped to the floor in a heap.

I watched him drop to a heap on the floor before kicking him in the ribs and punching the next guy that threw a large plate fist in my direction. I hear the popping sound of my first aa meeting his face. He dropped out the floor knocked out with one punch, what a loser. The other two guys look at me as their ringleader was reviving in agony on the floor and the other guy had a blood dripping on the floor. "You want some or are you going to get out of my way." I looked at the two of them and sighed as I passed right by them, they were frozen in fear and that was fine with me. I got my lunch and sat down with Kimmy. She giggled at the sight of her ex-boyfriend. Before giving me sad puppy eyes look. "Sorry it slipped my mind, I haven't talk to him in 3 months." I look at Kimmy her bright blue eyes made it hard to be made at her. "No biggie I was pretty agitated anyway I need to work off the stress. How about after I run my laps at practice we head to the diner and get something to eat." I watched her nodded her head excitedly before I started to dig into my food.

By the time that practice came around I was dreading it,just thinking about having to run till 5 was a bummer and we got out of school as 2 that meant 3 hours of running. Plus homework, plus patrol. The only thing I was looking forehead it was Kimmy and her amazing topaz eyes. As I began to run I couldn't help but watch Kimmy shake her ass while working on this new cheer routine with the girls. But as I was running I caught the scent of wildflower and orchids. Bella. I tune to see that Bella and Jake were talking to Sam who had this frown on his face. I could have listened in but it would only make me made.

As I heard coach hoarse voice yelling at me it runs faster, so I simply picked up the pace. Trying to ignore his raspy and angry voice as I made it around the track again. Ignoring Sam as I made my way past him. I couldn't help but pick up pieces of the conversion as I ran by them. "Jake mom doesn't like it when I don't drive you back to the house, you know how she gets." I sighed she became paranoid when it came to our safety, thanks to that leach that killed Billy. I think that it was one of the Cullen, but her swears up and own that it wasn't them. I rolled my eyes and counted to listen. "Yeah well Paul is being a dick and me and Bella have a lot of homework to get done. Come one Sammy mom won't mind if you just tell her."

Great that bitch was going to be at the house tonight like m day wasn't shit enough."Fine Jake but what do you mean that Paul has been being a dick." I growled and picked up the pace, I had just ran passed them when I shut off my hearing. Smelling the anger coming off of Sam was good enough for me. I didn't need ot hear how pisted he was so. As I ran I could feel his stare on my back during the whole I said it was a shit day for me.

When the paratice ended the couch pulled me aside, there was this sad yet dissipation and angry expression on his face. "If your late one more time kid I am putting you on the second string you got that." I rubbed my calf muscle but nodded my head. "Sorry I was talking to Sam in the locker room." I nodded my head at him before running into the locker room. I quickly got dressed and walked out to see Kimmy she was in her cheerleader uniform. "Ready." I nodded my head at her cherry torn. I couldn't wait to strip those clothes off. "PAUL"

Shit that would be the big bad alpha coming to ruin my life. I kissed Kimmy and smiled. "Go I will have met you at my bike." She nodded her head before running off this worried look in her eyes. Causing her light blue eyes not darkened. When I turned around Sam punched me right in the face, I could feel this cracking angst my skull. I growled at him and he growled back riding my growl to nothing but a whimper. I hated it when he did that. "What the fuck is your wrong ." He was yelling at me as he began to shake. He was losing his composure so whatever I did have to be big.

But I don't even know what I did that was making him this full of rage. "What did I do this time." I looked at him for a moment trying to understand but he simply snarled. "You can't just have treated her any way that you want just because you don't get along with her. She is still your mate." This was what this shit was about, he had to be kidding me right. "She is nothing to me and I am nothing to her. That is, it, I can talk to her any way that I wanted, she is just a human a human by the way that is friendly with the Cullen. She is Jake's girlfriend, not mine and she never will be so are we done here." I snarled at him as he shoved me getting ready by to punch me again. "You imprinted on her, you don't get to diss her and treated her like garbage became what you think means the world to her whether she admit it or not. You can't just curse her out and tell her that she means nothing to you. You might as well rip her heart out."

I sigh and rolled my eyes as he punched me for a second time. "You're such a dick you tell me to stay away from her and I do, and you, yell at me, I talk to her and you tell me to back off, I get forced into a conversation where she starts yelling at me and doesn't pretend like you didn't hear her. We both know you heard what she said to me. I just made sure that you couldn't hear my reply. She started it I replied according I'm tired of this shit and it's only been one day." I wanted to walk away but he grabbed my arm and yanked me back.

I had never seen such a fiercer look in his eyes he looked like dad. I look down at my feet and he snarled forcing me to rise my head. "I want you to stay away from her, but those few time that you do have to talk to her. I accept you to treat her like a person and not a bug beneath your boot you got me." I growled who was he to tell me how to act, I looked down at my feet I couldn't look at him anymore it was like to seeing dad stand in front of me after I failed a test. "Feim, can I go now alpha." I looked at him and I could see his angry but hurt look in his eyes. "I'm not saying this as your alpha paul, you and Jake are my brothers and I'm trying to find a way to be fair to the both of you, when he shifts he may feel different about this imprinting thing but for now please just chill," I growled under my breath and walked away this time he didn't bother to stop me. They all have some nerve.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 What A Dick

Bella POV

I couldn't believe he, would say such a rude thing to me what was wrong with him I don't care what was going on with his life there was no reason for him to say such a thing to me like that. "Bella dear are you okay." I looked up to see Miss. Uley looking intently at me I don't know why but she kept her first husband name. I smiled at her but she it was tense. Avoid the awkwardness I shifted my vision to Jake. The only problem was that he was gone.

He must have gone into the kitchen when I was staring off into space consumed by my thoughts. I smiled openly at her, but the more her hazel brown eyes held me the easier it was for her to see something was wrong. "Is something bugging you, dear." I sigh and shook my head no for a moment. No matter how mad I was at Paul I would betray him by ratting him out. Right? Jake walked in and kissed my temple before taking the decision away from me. "Paul is being a dick like usually." I looked at Jake his sweet and caring smile on his face made my heart flutter as it turned into a frown at the thought of his older brother.

He was holding a hot chocolate gently in front of me, I curled my finger around the cup taking in the warmth for a moment. While he went back to finish his bio homework. Which I should be doing but I was so busy with thinking about Paul that dick. "What do you mean by that. Oh, and Jacob don't curse again."I could hear Kahlua chastising him before she gave me a curious look. I could see this warm light in her eyes that told me that I should be open with her. If I didn't say anything and she got it out of jake then his life will be hell.

I look up and pulled my feet up to my chest while drinking my hot chocolate. "Paul said, and I quote "Funny coming from you, you barely knew me nave you're already acting like a mega cunt, don't think that because you dating my brother that I'm going to be nice to a pitfall girl who lacks self-esteem. Your nothing more them some dumb bitch my brother is fucking at the time. Don't think you are anything more to me than a nuisance." I have just been a little caught up in that." My voice sounded broken and so small, it sounds nothing like me. I didn't even think that she hear me until I looked up.

Her eyebrows were shot up high as she looked at me, the corner of her hazel eyes widen as headlight from a jeep hit my face.I look out the window expecting and hoping to see Paul but all I got was Sam. Sam was getting out of the car and he didn't even see me, and his mother was so shocked that she stared blankly ahead at me. Not knowing that the boys were even home. I turn to look at Jake and he had this worried frown on his face. He starts to twitch in his seat till he got up the nerve to ask her if she was alright. "Mom is our oaky."

I headed the concern and love that was in his voice it was so sweet that he cares for his mother. Most teenagers wouldn't bat eyes they would just go about their business like she wasn't freaking out. She shook her head slightly and look at me this sadness in her eyes. "I'm so sorry for my son's behavior I will deal with him when he gets home." I nodded my head I knew that she meant it her voice was as cold and stern as steel.

Then there was a slamming sound of the door. "Paul!" I looked at Jake mom and she was shaking with anger. I watched her take in deep steady breaths and her chest heaved in and out. Till she stopped shaking which was just in time to see that Sam had rounded around the corner and made it into the living room. Sam had this look of fear in his eyes as he looked over his mother's angry frame. "Hey, mom." She sighed and smiled gently at him but you could tell that the whole thing was tense. "Where is your brother." Sam walked around the couch and collapse on the recliner chairs as his mother sat on the ottoman and looked at him. Sam looked over at me this angry look in his eyes, but I could tell that the look was for Paul.

His deep brown eyes seemed miles away, "Paul and I got into an argument nan he took off with Kimmy." Who the fuck was Kimmy and why did he ditch with that sank. Wait why do I even give a damn who he is dating he is just piece of shit. A very bad joke in my life and that was all, I don't care about him or who he date."What fight." I look at Jake who looked very interested in this conversation all of the sudden. "I made him late for practice and he had to run suicides all day today, the morning and afternoon. Then I flipped on him when I found out what he said to Bella."

He smirked as he looks at me before closing his eyes for a listening to the sounds of his own breath to calm himself. "I'm going to take a shower and nap. Mom are you working tonight." Did that mean that I and Jake would be able to finish what we started? I look at her as she sighed "yes I am supposed to leave at any moment which was why I wanted Paul to come home so I could talk to him. But I guess that I am going to do it after shift."

I sighed so that met that this dick was going to get away with it, "Anyway I have to go, Sam, you're in charge like always and if he comes by the house you know what to tell him." I watched this understanding glance between Sam and his mother.

When we heard her car pull off Sam sighed. "I'm going to take a shower if I come back down and you are having sex on the couch I'm eating you out to mom." He looked at Jake for a minute while my face lit up like a Christmas tree. He chuckled at me before running up the me and Jake alone. When the water started to run, Jake got off the floor after he slammed all his books close and came over to me.

I kissed him hard letting our warmth mold together, I took in his woodsy scent and moaned into his mouth as I started to take his sweatshirt off. "So, your moms gone are we going to..." I pulled away from Jake when I hear the sound of someone's voice. I look at him and he shrugged his shoulders getting ready to get up when Paul walked into the room with a dumb blond bitch.

He smiled smugly until he looks at Jake and he frowned. "Great you two are here. Where is Sam?" I hear him growl out Sam like he was an angry mutt. "Shower and mom is furious just to let you know." I looked at him for a minute and sighed before he turned to me a hateful glare in his eyes. "Annoying bitch and I ain't talking about mom. Come on Kimmy, let head to my room before I will skin the annoying twerp and bitch alive."

Before I could even say a word about him calling me an annoying bitch, he and that girl were gone. The moment they left I was reduced to a crying mess. I shouldn't care what he thought of me it should make no difference. But there was something in the back of my skull that told me that I need to cry. So, I did I could feel the wet hot tears streaming down my face as Jake pulled me into his lap.

I could feel myself being pulled into his lap as I cried for what felt like hours. "What happened Jake." I looked up to see Sam looking down at me with a gentle look in his eyes, but there was this anger on his face that I have never seen before. Jake frown like he didn't want Sam to be upset with him. But he also was too scared of Paul to say a thing. I was frozen in shock, I didn't think that Sam like me. Yet here he was furious. "Jacob" I rubbed my eyes and look the clock I had been crying for 2 hours is that even possible. "Paul happened."

Just as he was saying that there was this sneer that formed on hi face as footsteps echoed through the house. I turned to see Paul walking down the stairs with no shirt on. Kimmy was behind him wearing that shirt that Paul had come home in. When I look out the window there was a black car waiting for her. "So, I will see you tomorrow." I watched this huge toothy grin form on his face. "You can count on it, babe." She kissed him, and I could hear her moan into his mouth as she walked out of the house. I don't know why but eve time that he touches her made me feel worse. For two hours I was crying, and he was getting laid. "What is your damage Paul I thought that we had an understanding." I looked Paul whose amazing grin turned into a deep but cute frown. What was wrong with me he makes me feel like hot shit and I just thought that he was cute.

"What are you talking about, did they rat me out for something else." I looked at the two of the arguing. "Dammit Paul you knew what I am talking about, you can't treat her like a subspecies." I heard him let out a growl before he shoved Paul. "She is a subspecies and you know it. It was complying unfair at least with Emily she is a Quileute, just like the rest of us but that , don't make me laugh." I looked at him for a meant and then at Jake. Who seems equally confused. "Dammit Paul that shouldn't matter to you." He scoffed

"Funny, you keep telling me how I should feel and I am getting so tired of it." I was getting ready to tell them to stop arguing then there was a slamming and the door opened wide. I was met with the sigh of a boy in cut off jeans and no shirt, he looked at me and then at the guys and sighed. "We have a problem, a very cold and lifeless problem," Sam growl angrily and look at Paul. "We are not done having this conversion Paul." I rolled his eyes before glaring right back at Sam. "I can't wait to finish this Samuel. Let go. Dork stays in the house." I watched them, run off and I don't know but I felt this twinge of worry in my chest. But if they're going I might as well enjoy it. "Come one Jake." I grabbed Jake by his arm and pulled him up to his room. It was about time that momma got laid.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Why Me?

Sam POV

What was wrong with him really, I and no clue, he must have got his refusal of mate's from dad, I know that I asked him to stay away from Bella and he has been doing that, but she ain't been making that easy. I can accept that fact but what I can't accept was his behavior really there was something wrong with him. He knows what it means to imprint and he knows who that feels for the imprintee. If you reject them it's like rejecting a part of yourself and you feel their hurt as well as your own. I was getting read to lose it wen Jared barged into the house. Whatever he had to say better be life for death. "There is a cold, lifeless problem that needs to be dealt with."

Dammit to hell we had a treaty with the Cullens, so it could have been them could it have been. I shook my head sadly and started to turn out of the house with Paul to my right. I started to run when I hear the shredding of fabric that I knew was my favorite pair of short. Those blood suckers were dead. I dropped to all fours and I could hear and see Paul's thought. I really hated this hived mine. "

 _You think you hate the hive mien tries being me, my whole life is on display for your dicks.-Paul"_ I could hear Paul scoffing in my head as I was flooded with images and memories of Kimmy. I shook my hand slightly to get them out of my mind when Jared spoke up with this enthusiasm" _Dude you imprinted on Jakes girlified not cool.-Jared"_ I heard Paul snarled at Jared remark he obviously didn't like the idea of something accusing him of stealing some else girlfriend even if he already did that. " _shut up Sam you're such a jerk,you just like judging till you the one in the wrong then it's forgive and forget.-Paul"_ I snarled savagely at Paul I didn't bring day into this so why should he.

I growled and stooped in my tracks I looked at Paul's silver hair glinting in the moonlight as he, wild snarl, he lip curls over his muscle. Exposing his pertly white fangs that were barred against me. " _Both of you knock it off."_ I snarled, I knew that voice and I hated it. " _Deal with it Samuel we need to deal with this vampire, they attacking our reservation, right now they are just across the river we need to kill them before they get here. Let's go.-Dad"_ I look at Paul who looked like he was cowering from our father's voice, he got it a lot worse than I ever did. I took off pulling Paul along with me.

We had made it across the river and were getting close to the blood suckers, I could tell from the smell of death and decay, it was the most notable smell on the planet.I looked over to Jared who was thinking the same thing, his dark gray fire started to rise. He was getting angry you would tell by the way that his tail swished as we ran. We were right on top of them and the sight was something to behold. It was Edward, the kid from our school, he was fighting against some of the other vampires. Praying for our people.

They didn't look familiar but that did matter. The Cullen wasn't supposed to be on our land. " _Kill all of them.-Me"_ I head Paul snarl " _With pleasure he was at Bella house last night while she was sleeping he is mine.-Paul"_ I watched Paul run after Edward while I went after the other male leach, he had bright red hair, and this disgusting grin on his face, his eyes bright red and spoilers eyes like the blood on his face before looking at me. This smug and convincing smile forming on his face. I shook my head and tackle him, putting all my weight behind my right shoulder. When he crumpled to the ground in shock, I clamped my jaws over his neck. Feeling his marble-like skin cracking against the force of my jaw.

When his head fell to the side I turned to see that Jared howe took his vamp down and dad had handled his blood suckers. That just left Paul and Edward. "We have a deal with your elders." I turned to look at Edward. " _Like that shit matter, I am going to rip his head off.-Paul"_ I didn't think that I had ever heard so much fury in Paul's voice. " _Paul stand down, don't make me tell you twice.-Dad"_ I each a whimper escape Paul mind as he back down and Edward nodded his head at our father. I shook my each and walked over to Paul being careful not to startle him.

I knew he was terrified of our father even now it was still fresh in his mind. I could see dad beating us flash across our mind. He was starting to shake but it was from fear not anger. " _Paul you want to see Bella?-Me"_ I knew that would calm him down even if she was stilled angry with nodded his blocky head and I sighed heavily as the memories slipped form our hive mind. But I already knew that Jared at saw theme. He knew what kind of a wolf our father was long before now but he had never really send out memories. That part out our brain was always guard until now when _he_ was around. " _Jared head home. Dad stay away from Paul got me.-Me"_

I made sure to was in my alpha voice so that there was no room for argument, he might have been an alpha, but I was the one with the pack and he was going to respect my authority. After I looked him long enough me and Paul trotted back to the house. He was quite the whole back he didn't try to argue once with me. Or yell about me telling him what to do when it came to bells it as like the augment that we had from a while ago was gone. " _Not gone, just too afraid of dad to say a word. I hate him so much after mom divorced him I thought that would have been the last that we had to see him. But then there was the joint custody and the beating they were so much. I just can' I won't go through that again Sammy."_ I could hear the sadness in my mind as his mention washed over me and I was once again hunted by image of me and Paul in the hospital.

When we go back to the house we came up o the te back we had always left clothes out in the back shed just in case there was a need for a share on the fly. I throw my shorts on and a tee-shirt that I kept just in case mom had company over and I walked into the house with Paul at my side. He was pouting, and I wished at times like this that we had the hive mind thing when we are human. "Sammy stop staring." I shook my head and look down at the black grass as we walk into the backdoor. I could see that Bella was just about to leave. "Where you are going? Does Jake know that you are leaving?" I looked at Paul who start to frown at the way that I put it. But it was Jake girlfriend not Paul no matter how he feels, it is a fact. Bella gave me a polite smile, "I kind of wore Jake out so I was planning on leaving before Paul could come back and insult me some more."

I let out a sighed and look at Paul who didn't look like he was in the mood to say anything. "Sorry for saying the things that I said and did. I don't have a good handle on my temper and I say stupid shit when I am angry" Before she could say a thing I watch Paul run up to his room. I shook my head and look at her. "I'll walk you to your car."

Bella smiled wide nodded her head "That is kind of you." I shrugged my shoulder as we walked out on te front of the house. I could see her shoulder slump as she looked back at the house. I knew that her thoughts were with Paul. I can remember the last time that I didn't think about Emily and feel bad for what happened with made me feel like I should explain Pauls behavior. But I knew that would only make things worse.

I watched Bella start to get in her car but stopped short. "I just don't understand why he has to be such a dick all the time. I mean sure I get it that his temper is bad, but he can't treat people like they are beneath him because he has a bad day." I sigh how was this my problem to deal with his mate. I smiled politely at her "I mean really how hard could his lifer possibly be, his mother and father are both still alive. I could understand if Jake is mad at the world. But what is his excuse." I felt a twinge of guilt in my heart, I was the same way as Paul I just had better control and what she said really did hit home. This was the same kind of crap that Leah said to me.

"Bella it's not that simple sure our father is alive that doesn't mean that our relationship is good. In fact, our dad is better off dead." I regretted the word the moment then they slipped out of my mouth. Her mother had just die a few months ago and I was the idiot saying stupid shit like that. "I'm sorry bells I didn't mean it like that." It was too late she's crying her eyes out, I knew that she was fragile after her mother died. Mom told us we had to be careful about what we say but I completely forgot.

"Samuel what did you do." I sighed of course this is when she decides to come home when I am making an ass out of myself. "Nothing mom I said something stupid about dad that didn't sit well with Bella." She glared at me and walk over to Bella cooing and telling her that everything would be alright. After a few minutes she calmed down. "Sweetheart are you sure that you are good to drive. I can have Paul or Sam drive you home." I looked at mom I wanted to tell her it wasn't a good idea to send Paul. But I know that she wasn't going to listen to me unless I gave her reason why. "Paul if you not mind." I watched her sniffle as my mother glare at me. "Go get your brother." I looked at my mom and shook my head no. "Why not?" I looked at her before sighing heavily. "Dad. We ran into dad was work and uh thing didn't go to well with Paul, he is wrecked, I'm sure that he is in his bed right now."

My mother shook her head sadly as she walked into the house and jabbed my finger "Your drive that poor girl home and you better watch what you say next or you and Paul will both be grounded together." I groan but nodded my head there was no point in arguing. I walked over to Bella and took her key gently from her hand before helping her into the passenger we were driving home I felt bad, more than anything I felt the need to explain to her.

"Bella the way that I phrase that sentence early was rude and inconsiderate of me and I first wanted to start off by apologizing and I also want to explain myself if that is okay for you." I looked at her and she nodded her head as she pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them. She was perfect for Paul she outweighed his impulsive temper and self-absorbent personality. "Our dad was not father material, so much so that our mother couldn't standing to begin married to him. So, she divorced him, but he still has rights.

That was until he did something unspeakable to me and Paul that changed the way that we all saw him. Sine then things have remained tense with our dad and whenever something reminds Paul or our father. He tends to act and do things that is perceived as heartless or rude." That wasn't a total lie it just wasn't why he was being a dick to her. "Anyway when you were flipping out on him and yelling and threatening him, he felt like he was getting yelled at by our dad. So, he tends to lose his cool. I'm sorry for his rudeness."

She nodded her head and shrugged her shoulder. "I get that, family is complicated, tell him I am sorry for bringing up uncomfortable memories." I nodded my head and got out of the trucks when we pulled up to her house. I opened her door for her and ounce she was out I handed her, her keys and started to walk home. "Are you sure that you don't want me to call you a cab."

I laughed "No the walk with buy me some time to think about my test tomorrow. Later Bells." She smiles at the nickname that Jacob gave her a long time ago before walking away. But I could smell corpse. It cling to the air like it belongs there. "Edward stay away from her, my brothers have an attachment to her and if you hurt her in anyway, the treaty will end." I looked over to see his pale form sticking out against the darkness. His golden eyes staring at me from across the road. "I think I love her. I won't do a thing to hurt her." I shook my head I have hear that shit before. My father love me and Paul he said it every time he hit us. "Stay away that is your only warning." I walked back to the house it was going to be a long and hard night.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 I'm Sorry What?

Jake POV

I was laying in my bed when rolled over to the sound of yelling downstairs, I thought maybe mom had finally flipped out on Paul for the way that he was had been acting but when I had rolled over to look at my door that was open there was Paul walking pass my room into his. I let a sigh how was he not in trouble I am so tired of him being able to do whatever he wants. I got out of bed throwing my feet over the side of my bed. Just sitting there slumped for a second. I had never felt so groggy in my life. I didn't know that Bella could get that wild in bed. I smiled wide as I looked out of my glass window to see that bitch off in the distance. I thought about going for a walk, but I need to talk to Paul. If we going to lie to mom, then there was going to be some ground rule.

I picked up the clothes off to the floor and grabbed the first clean pair of shorts I could find in my room. Any other time it would have been tidy but when I and Bella got in the room became a Thunderdome. As I walked to my door, all I could think about was there a different spot of the flower that we fucked on. I shook my head and walked into the hallway. Listen to my mother who was pacing back and forth in the living room, she was speaking in Quileute, which she only does when she doesn't want me to know what she was talking about. I spoke it but not as well as Paul and Sam. Just another thing that Paul made fun of me for.

I shook my head as I continued to walk down the hallway, I passed Sam's room he had the second largest room in the house. Which I guess made sense since he was the oldest, but it was also meant that he wasn't here how long was I sleeping for. I sighed and looked at the wall next to the Sams door. There was a picture of me, dad and mom on the football field with my brother. They had just helped the team with Nationals for the first time in 20 years. I sighed and shook head I missed that, but dad's dead and when he died things got a lot tenser. I made it all the way down the hallway till I made it to a door that had caution tape on it.

The bright yellow stripe was crossed over the black door in the shape of an "X", on the tape said, " _Do Not Enter Unless You Want To DIE"_ Why was die the only one that was fully capitalized, I don't know maybe it was a typo when he orders it. Or he could have wanted it like that my brother is a bit of an idiot. I thought about knocking, but I curled my hand around the golden nob and felt a shudder go down my spine as I flung the door open. "Please let him not be jerking off." I pushed the door open further, to see that Paul was laying on his bed which was made. Contrary to popular belief, Paul's room was really clean but none of us knew because we weren't allowed in his room. Not even mom and he was a totals mommas boy.

He was looking at something on his laptop screen for a moment before he let out a sigh and looked up to see me standing at the door away. He shook his head slowly and when I met his gaze I could see this storm brewing his hazel gaze. Something that told me he wasn't in the mood to talk but I don't care. He began a dick and someone needed to say something. "Sorry" He let a long sigh exhale from his lips, so I thought that maybe I didn't hear him right.

I looked at him as I stood in confusion but I could see his eyes rolling as his lips moved to speak again. "Don't just stand there your idiot close the door." I was even more confused because he called me an idiot but there was no virulence behind his shook his head sadly and stood up closing the door before pulling me into the room and placing me gently in his desk chair. The desk was organized, he had all his textbooks neatly placed on the tops shelf above his desk. His lamp was off and there was a little speaker for his phone right next to it. "How did you afforded this stuff because mom didn't buy it."

I looked at Paul as he let out another huff of air before laying on his bed, "I got a summer job, duh didn't you think it was weird when I magically got enough money to buy a motorcycle that mom can't take away from me." I never thought about it that way, I would help but gawk at Paul's room I had never been in it before. I looked at the posters of Metallic on his wall and the original poster of the classic monster movie. There was Frankenstein, the Wolfman, the swamp thing, the monster from the blue lagoon. He even had Dracula. His flat screen was hung up on the wall which was also known. What kind of summer job was it?

"Construction. A girl I sleep around with, her dad owns a construction business, he gave me a job for the summer. If I wasn't at practice I was there. Now why did you want to talk about, I was planning on going to bed after mom yelled at me."

I could hear the exhaustion laced in his words as he looked at me, this soft light coming from his eyes. "What's up with you. First, you apologize then you let me walk into your room with our being yells at. Even your insults are nicer, there no anger in them" I wonder if maybe Paul was going soft what did he do that was that bad he started being nice. He grumbled at me "After talking to Sam and running into my dick of a dad I realized that I had no right to act the way I have been lately. So tomorrow at school I'm going to apologize to Bella and start to lay off you Jake. I'm grounded anyway so leaving the house isn't really an option for me, so you might as well start hanging out at her house. Considering that she hates me." I hear the pain in that last part like he couldn't think of anyone that could possibly hate him. "Oh…." It was the only word that I could see, no other wounds really came to mind. "Anyway, like I said I'm sorry for being a dick to you."

Before I could say a word Paul's door was opened after there was a sound of a light knock, it was mom, she looked at me stunned for a moment before looking at Paul this angry light in her eyes. "Your father wants to talk to you." I watched this fear form in his eyes as he shudders and started to shake. He gulped down a large amount of saliva as I watched mom walked over to his bed and handed him the phone. "Hello?" I couldn't hear the other end of the phone, but I could tell that it wasn't grew angry and then separate all in one shot as he hears something that he didn't like. "You have no right." I looked at mom who was looking for something. I let out a sigh as she ran a hand throws my hair and I let out a light purr. "Sweaty what are you doing in your brother's room. You know how he feels about uninvited guest." I looked at her and then at Paul who as seething. "I paid for it you can't do…" He let out a low growl "Yes sir" I watched him snarl as he gave up on even talking to the man. He took the phone away from his ear and mom glared at him till he put it back to his face. "Yeah but Sam…fine whatever."

I could hear this aggravation in his voice that softened when he looked at me, "Yeah, fine, I already did." A large form started to frown on his face as he handed mom the phone. "He hung up he says you guys can finish your conversation in person tomorrow when he comes over" I looked at mom who sighed heavily and shook her head. I didn't know much about my ex-stepfather hell I want even born when they were married and even when they got divorced it was before I was even thought of. "So, what did he say."

I looked at my mom who was still carrying her hand through my light brown hair. "No bike, no parties, no girls, no leaving my room unless for school and practice. He said that if I hadn't already made a commitment to the team he would have me pulled. Then he said to apologize for being a dick to Sam and Jake, but I already did. You can't take the bike I paid for it." I hear mom let out a scoff as she gently kissed the top of my head. "Of course I can, now where is your key and while you are at it, why don't you boys tell me what is going on." I looked at Paul who getting out of out his bed and walked over to the desk. I thought that he was going to punch me like he usually does when he is mad at me. But he simply pulled the drawer of his desk.

The tan woods smelled of furnishes polish as he pulled out a lanyard of key and fiddle with the key ring. He had so many keys I don't know that we had so many locks. "What are all the keys for." I looked up at him innocently making sure to keep my voice was calm, just in case he got mad and started to yell at me again. "Ones for my locker at the school, one for the back door of the house, one for the front and one for the side. Then my bike keys which are being taken, and one for the equipment shed at the school. Everyone on the team has one even Sam."

As he finished off his explain he handed mom the keys and let out a small whimper and he realized his only ticket to freedom was gone. He crawled back into his bed while mom looked from him to me. But he didn't look at her he was staring intently at something on his screen. Maybe a movie. "You want me to take that one to." I looked at mom as Paul let out a sigh. "I was just telling Jake that I am sorry for the way that I have been acting and that I am going to apologize to Bella tomorrow."

His voice was exhausted like he didn't feel like having this conversation again for the second time, my mother, on the other hand, didn't seem like she cared for his tone. "You don't like Jake in your room so care to try and answer again. Maybe this time the truth." Paul let out a tired sigh as he walked over to his closet and grabbed a pair of striped balk pajama pants and a black tank. Before throwing them on the bed and looking at me for help.

"Mom it's true I really did come in here to yell at him for being so mean to Bella. But I kind of got confused when he didn't yell at me to get out of his room." I looked at her and she nodded her head running a hand through my hair before sighing. "Albright dear. Paul bed, you to Jake you have an early morning, the boys have an early practice and I can't drive you to school because of work, so you are going to have to go with them." I nodded my head and watched her walk out of the room before Paul collapse on the bed. "Worst day ever. Jake could you go now please." I nodded my head and walked out, I would have said something but I was too stunned to speak. He even said please and that wasn't like him, what really happen.

As I walked out into the hallway when I heard my stomach rumble, I shook my head Bella really did wear me out. I walked down the hallway trying not to make a sound when I made it to the kitchen. There was a figure looming over the stove. At first, I thought that it was mom and I was going to sneak back up the stairs but when I looked it was just Sammy. I smiled before walking into the kitchen as he watched me for a minute.

I didn't make eyes contact with him I just went over to the fridge and grabbed and yogurt before looking at him as I search for a spoon in the messy draws. "Where were you? You missed mom getting into a yelling match with your dad. Then Paul getting into a yelling match with your dad and he even apologizes to me and let me come into his room." As I was speaking IN dug deep into the silverware drawer. But I found the spoon just as I tried to watch Sam cooking a steak as he looks at me stunned. I mean he couldn't even form words. "I'm gone for like 20 minutes and I missed that much." I stifled a laugh as he shook his head sadly.

"You hungry I can make you one." I shook my head and sat on the countertop and ate yogurt as I watched him cook. "Sam?" I looked up at him, my voice sounded small and this worried frown started to form on his face. "What wrong Jakey." I looked away for a moment feeding it too hard to meet his worry and cold gaze. "Paul said that he saw his dad and realized he didn't have the right to be a dick. The waist is the story there when ever I mention him you, mom, and Paul all tense up and look away like it is too painful to talk about. I get that he didn't treat mom the way she should be but still it couldn't have been that bad right?"

I looked at my big brother there was this sadness in his eyes as he turned off the stove before throwing his steak on a plate. "Jakey it's not that simple. He treated mom like a queen, it was me and Paul he treated like man was cruel and that is the nicest way to put it." I looked at Sam who was shuddering at the mere thought of his father. "What I tell you, you never tell anyone." I looked at him a nodded my head as he took the seat next to me.

Every time that he cut his steak it almost looked like he was hoping that it was his father, the aroma of the streak filled my nose and it made me wish that I agreed to let Sam cook me a steak. When he cut the meat, it was still a little raw I don't know how or why he would it his meat, medium rare, it was too chewy for me. "When I was 4 and Paul was 3 moms started to work night shifts at the hospital and dad was a firefighter, so he works moorings. It was the perfect schedule till he lost his temper one night.

I don't know why it set him off. But Paul couldn't sleep without this little-stuffed wolf mom gave him for his birthday. It pisted dad off, he said we are Uleys and Uley's don't sleep with stupid little stuff wolves. We are wolves. I don't even know was that meant. He bought too much into the legends. He took the stuffed wolf and those it in a closet locking it. But Paul being Paul was pig-headed and found a way into the closet and took the wolf found out and beat the crap out of him."

His voice falters as he started to cut another chunk of his steak before popping it into his mouth and swallowing. He didn't even bother to swallow and as I looked into his eyes I knew that at that moment he was close to breaking. His big brown eyes were filled in sadness and grief."I came running down the stairs and tried to stop him, but a 4-year-old angst a 26-year-old man didn't work out in my that, he didn't stop whenever he got pissed he just went for it. Mom never found out we didn't have the heart to tell her.

Dad made her happy even if he hated us. We couldn't do that to her, that was up until 4 years ago. You might not remember it was before Billy ended up in the wheelchair?" I thought about it and he was right 4 years ago dad and Paul were both in the hospital. "Sam what are you saying." My voice started to shake I couldn't trust myself to say a word. "4 years ago, Paul flunked some super important test and we were spending the weekend with our dad. The school called, and he flipped out. After that, the beating was so serviced that he put Paul into a comma for a few days. Billy found out and went after dad only problem was that dad put him in that wheelchair. The guy is dangerous and he was a wild temper that couldn't control. The same temper me and Paul have which is who we do football to keep it in check."

I never thought about it, I always thought hate it was strange that Paul and Sam would come home with bruises that they calmed were from football, but mom never believed them. I watched Sam stand up and placed his empty plate in the sink. "Sammy…" I looked down at my hands I don't even know what to say. I just bought up a lot of uncomfortable and probably traumatizing memories and I felt bad.

"I'm not as sensitive about it as Paul is so don't worry about it, Jake. Just don't bring it up to him, I'm sure he knows that I told you but just don't bring it unless he talks about it first. Okay?" I look at him and nodded my head before he sighed "Alright come one we should head to bed. "I watched him walk up the stairs forcing me to follow after him, I didn't even know what to think at this point. So I walked into my room and collapsed on my bed.

I woke up to the sound of shaping beeping as I looked at my alarm clock it said 6 am, dammit who set this alarm. "You up dear I have to go but I wanted to make sure that you didn't sleep in." I looked at my mother who was smiling polarity at me. "Why can't I just have missed today." She let out a light chuckle. "Today is Wednesday and the boys have a big game in 2 days, so it is going to be early practice like this until then and I have the morning shifts all this week. So that I can make to the game on Friday night so you have to wake up early. Sorry sweetheart." I nod my head and rolled out of the bed and down the hall to the bathroom. I had to piss like a racehorse if you know what I mean. I opened the door to see that Paul was brushing his teeth and washing his face when I walked in.

I could tell that he was looking at me in the mirror, but he didn't say a word he just finishes what he was doing and walk out of the bathroom. Quite Paul was strange, I don't like it. I shook my head and watched him disappear down the hallway before closing the bathroom door and getting ready. By the time that I walked down the stairs, mom was gone and Paul was sitting on the counter top drinking his steaming hot coffee while Sam made eggs.

I didn't even know that Sam knew how to cook. He made enough eggs for an army, but I only saw three plates. "Do you always cook this much before a practice." I looked at Sam with a slight smile graced his lips. "Yup carbo-loading kid it's not just a myth." I let out a small laugh as he passes me a plate and left on on the counter for Paul. Who hadn't move he was sipping his could see the white smoke coming up from the cup and hitting him right in the face. But he didn't seem phased by the heat. "You're going to eat." I looked at Sam as he had this frown on his face. "Eat Paul." His voice blocked no arrangement it was cold and commanding and something in same snapped as he looks at Paul. Paul snarled under his breath but grabbed the plate and scarfed it down. For someone that refused to eat he sure was hungry.

Sometimes he could vex me like no one else when they both finished eating they looked at m. I guess they figured that I wasn't going to finish my food which they were right this was too much for me. I passed them the plate and they split it before Sam grabbed his bag and sling it over his shoulder before throwing the pot into the sink to soak. "Alright mom gets out of work at 3 and schools over at two but we have practice until 5 so you re going to have to wait for her to get out of work. She doesn't like Bella driving you home. She had a heart attack when she called me to practice the other day. Sorry kid."

I late out a growl what the hell was I wrong with me catching rides home from school. But Paul could go out to eat with radon girl a then bring her home a bang. But I kept having to wait for none of them to drive me home. I snarled as I made my way out of the house walking out the back seat. There was no point in sitting in the front it wasn't worth the trouble.

The ride to school was quite Paul was staring blankly out of the window and Sam was looking at black asphalt that was slipping under the car as he picked up his speed. It was awkward usually Sam talks to Paul about the game that was on last night. Or their next play they would be doing for practice. Or they were talking about a party that they were going to go to, sometimes they even talked about their homework. But not today and it didn't feel right.

That was when there was a ringing sound in Sam's pocket. But it was in his back pocket "Paul" Paul grunted, Sam didn't even need to ask a question Paul just knew he wanted his phone. He answers it and then hit speaker. "Sam you there?" I knew the voice, ii was Emily. "Yeah, babe and you are on speakerphone careful what you say." I hear her growl al little bit like she wished he has taken her off. "Sorry but I'm driving" I shook my head and looked out of the window. "I'm coming down to see your game on Friday." She sounded so excited, but Sam just let out this groan as Paul stayed quite, usually he made a joke about Leah, but not this time. I don't like new started to make me feel bad thus was on me why he didn't talk to the rest of the family.

"Paul are you mad at me." I knew that my voice sounded small and childish but I also didn't think that he would hear me. But he proves me wrong by turning around this confused look written all over his face as our gazes met. It made me uncomfortable so I looked down at my lap were my hand were resting. "Why would I be made to you Jake." I looked at him even more sure that I was the reason he was acting so stored there wasn't a single insult in his whole since.I felt a frown form on my face as he shook his head sadly "Jake I'm not mad at you, I'm just too tired to speak okay?"

I looked at him and nod my head, but I knew that something had to happen last night. "What is that all about. Hi Jakey." I smiled"Hi Em" She giggled at the name and then I heard her voice become less cheery. "Paul" I heard Paul let out a huff of air not staying a word to her. "Okay Jake as right there is something going on, I should be down on the rez by 3." I think this time that I heard Sam let out a whimper. "We have practice, so we won't be there sorry." I looked out the window the school that was within distance. "No biggie I wanted to come see you anyway. Bye babe, love you." Sam smile at that "Love you too."

When Sam let out a low growl I watched Paul put the phone back in his bag "She can't come down, Leak is coming to the game Friday night with Bells." I looked at Sam why was he calling her Bells that was my thing. "How does she know Leah and how do you know that she is going with Leah." I knew my voice sound accusatory because Paul let out a dry laugh. "Bella told me when I drove her home last night, she said that she met a girl by the name of Leah when she was on the beach and invited her to the game after they got to know each other. The only problem is that there's only one girl lay the name of Leah on the rez and she is my ex and my current girl's cousin. Both of which are going to be at the game. Life sucks."

Paul responds with a nod of his head as Sam pulled the car to stop and hopped out. His body was rake with tension as Paul jumped out with both of their bags in his hands. "Jake you come with us practice for the hour." I nodded my head there wasn't anything else to do. "Sure" I walked with them out of the car and to the stadium. While they went to change I stared at the rising sun.

When I look back down the whistle was blowing and they were standing to trace, the couch was talking to Paul who nodded his head and then ran off onto the field. When I looked over at the track there was the cheerleading. Jessica was there she waved to me and I waved back but I knew she was one of that girl that was only friend with you till she got what she wanted. I shook my hand and watched the footballer run drills repeatedly.

Paul was talking people down right and left, some of them didn't even get back up. You would have thought that the couch would be angry with Paul. Who could have been possibly injuring his own teammate? But he was cheering him on. I shook me each when I felt something vibrate in my pocket. When I pull out my phone there was Belle's name on my phone. I smiled to myself before checking on the message. " _I had to head to school a little early you here?"_ Looks like this morning got a little bit better. " _Yup the bleaches meet me?"_

I felt this stupid grin start to form on my face as she texted back be right there. I smiled and felt the sun on my back as the birds chirped happily. When I turned to my left there was Bella walking over to me. I shook my head and watched her face light up with a smile as she sat next to me kissing me on the check. "How did you sleep." She let out a girlish giggle as she looked at me, I shook my heads say, "You wore me out, but I sleep well." I looked at her as she straddles me a trying kissed from my neck to my lips while flipping her hair to one side. So that it wants in her face.

"Good, thought I might have broken you." I laughed and kissed her again for a few minutes before the whistle went off. I thought that it was for the players but as I looked passed her shower to see half the team watching us."Bells" She smiled and turned to see them, all of them were watching except for the opposite team's running back, he was chasing after Sam. But Paul sacked him so hard everyone turned their heads to see it. "Damn!" I looked at Bella as she turned back to locate me this wild grin on her as she kissed me again before getting off my lap. "He hit him a little too hard don't you think." I looked at her and agree there was something off about him.

After the bell rung the team started to take their showers and get ready for class when I slowly started the descend the bleachers with Bella. When I look at Paul he was standing there this frown on his face like he didn't like what he had to do next. He looked at Bella and then at me, his frown slowly turned into a nervous smile as we finally made it to the bottom of the bleachers. Bella glare at him as she rolled her eye and folded her arms over her chest like she was so very him and his bull. "Isabella, I just wanted to say that I am sorry for the way that I have been acting and you don't have to worry about me bugging you or being a dick ever again." Then he just walked away just like that.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Who Do You Think You Are

Bella POV

Who did he think that he was staying my full name like that, with his husky yet sexy voice and his yummy muscle and his woodsy scent clingy to the air even after he was gone?I glared at Paul in shock as he walked away. When I turned to look at Jake, he seemed even more confused than I did. It for a while for the both of us to shrug off our shocked feeling before walking to bio together. "What was that all about Jake." I look at him as he wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

At that moment all felt right like a belonged with jake but why were there images of Paul sexy grin filling my mind.I reached my hand up and interlace out finger trying to shake Paul from my mind. "I don't know he has been acting strange since last night I don't know why though. Maybe because he was grounded and mom took the keys to his is his way of getting his stuff back I guess." What happen, could it have been our argument from the other night. I shook my head and walked into the rooms to see my bio partner frowning at Jake. "Babe can't we sit together." I hated been having to sit with Edward,all he did was stare and insult me. I shook my head as Jake kissed my check. "I would love to, but I already asked the teacher yesterday and he said no,sorry."

I sighed as the warmth of his body left me as he went to go sit in his seat. I sighed while resting my head on my hand and stared at the Edward he had this kind look on his face he wasn't judging me for once. He started to me talk to me. After ignoring me for 3 days he finally talks to what had to change things are getting.

After class was over the rest of the day progressed normally that was until lunch rolled around.I had Jakes arm around my waist as he pulled us down to sit at our walked over to the two of us and slam her tray down like she was mad at us. Angela followed after her, but Mike and Eric were just as confused as we were. "All right you have been dodging this question since Monday. "Are your brother's singles." I let out a light laugh as Jake rolled his eyes at them. I bumped his shoulder playful and he let out a light sigh.

"Sam has a girlfriend and Paul is a playboy he doesn't do girlfriends he does fuck buddies." I looked at Jake he seems annoyed to be talking about his brothers love life. I thought that it as cute when a pouted. I kissed his lips, our lips melding together and when I pulled apart as the football team was looking at me. I rolled my eyes and look over to see Edward in the food line. "Hey, I got to go."

I watched Jake nod his head as I ran over to the line and smiled at Edward who smiled back uneasily, maybe he was just rude because he didn't talk to anyone, but his sibling. "Hey Edward there is a game on Friday you want to meet me there" I looked at him giving him my best smiled. "Sure sounds fun." I smiled risen there urge to jump up from ex-want, I gave me a slight wave and walked back to the table. I was aware foh te eyes on me as I did so, what can I not talk to a friend.

By The time that I had sat down at the table, Jake was glaring at Edward and the girls were giggling like there was something that I was missing. When I turned around to see what they were giggling at I saw Sam waking over to us. He gave me a half smile as he waved at me before sitting down."Hey Bells." I smiled at him and wave he was so nice to me since he found out that I was dating his least there was one Uley bother that liked me. As Jake realized that he had called me Bells he wrapped her arm securely around my waist.

Sam rolled his eyes at Jake's behavior but I could see this amused look in his eyes as he did so. "I heard that you invited Leah to the game Friday night." His voice was tense, but I could tell by the smile on his was like he was trying to play it cool. "Yeah I did, Leah Clearwater do you know her?" I look at him annoyed why was he interested in who I did and didn't not ask of the game. God these boots were controlling and rude. "Yeah we use to date before we broke up." I look at him shocked as girl filled my stomach, he wasn't being rude just worried about seeing his ex. I tune to look at Jake his frown say it all."Sorry I didn't know but it would be rude to cancel wouldn't it."

Sam gave me this kind smile just as Paul walked up behind him and slapped his back "Come one-man we can't be late for the afternoon practice." He gave the girls across from me a dazzling smile and a sexy wink. When a blond walked up being him in a cheerleading uniform. Paul turned back to smile at her before waking giving me a second look or even a first one. He wasn't going to really ignore me, was he?

"Alright later." Sam just got up he didn't say anything else about Leah he just left. I shook my head and look at Drake before he shrugged his shoulders. "Did you see that he is totally into me." I laugh at Jessica and Angela as started the fight for who Paul was really smiling at. After lunch, I want to my last three class and was on my way out of the school when I saw Jake.

Jake was at his locker on the phone with someone. He let out a sharp sigh as he looked up at me and gave me a weak smile. "You ready to head home." I look at him and he shook his head no before grabbing his bag. "Sorry kinds of can't my mom wants me to wait here with my brothers till she gets off work. Sorry" He looked so sad like a puppy dog look.

I walked into the arms and wrapped my arms around his next as he pulled me into a deep kiss. I let out a wild moan into his mouth. When I pulled away I chuckled at his surprise and lustful expression that filled his brown orbs. "I have to head home my dad wanted to talk to me about something but call me when our get home we can hang." I watched him nod his head lovingly. I kissed his neck and whisper sweet nothings in his ear before running over to my truck.

One the way back to the house I couldn't help but let my mind wander to Paul, one minute he is a total dick and is cursing me out and the next moment he is apologizing to me in his sexy and husky voice. Using my full name, no less and I hated it but hearing my name leave his lips it made it sound a little more bearable. I shook my head as I looked to see my dad's cruiser pulling into the driveway as I pulled up in front of the stone walkway to the house.I let out a sigh just resting my head on the back of the sat. It has been a long day and I could use a few minutes to myself. I ended up wounding myself up with that kiss along with Jake and that wasn't my plan. I could feel my hand slowly moving down to my pants when I stopped short a turned my head to see that my dad was getting out of the curse. I let out a curse and jumped out of the track. Which was a mistake.

I hit a wet patch and slid hitting my head on the truck door, I let a small sharp whimper as my dad rush over to my side as kissed my temple where I hit my head and it made me feel better. "You're okay sweetheart." I nodded my head before waking him grab my bag out of the cab before starting to walk into the house.

I sighed as he gently places me on the couch before running back into the kitchen to get me an ice pack. I looked at the flat screen which forced a sign out of my lips, I was fine he didn't need to overreact. "Dad I am fine," I yelled it over the game that was playing on the tv, but it stopped short when an emergency broadcast popped up. Three bodies were found face down in the lake. Strange, who would be boating or swimming in this kind of weather. "Bella dear I don't and you watching that."

I rolled my eye. Ever since mom died he got worried that me having to see or watch accident reports on the news would cause me to lose it. "Daddy I'm fine I can watch it." I rolled my eyes at him before pulling my knees up to my chest as he places the ice pack on my head.

He sat on across of me waiting for a moment before he put the tv on mute. His deep brown eyes worried and meeting my gaze as he gripped my left hand. "Bella you know that I wanted to talk to you right. That was that I head you come home right form school." I nodded my head I hope that he hadn't found out that I was dating Jake. We both thought that it would be best that he didn't know about it.

He would be upset that I was dating a family friend, matter how much he would tell me that it is okay I knew that it wouldn't be. "Yes, I'm aware of that, am I in trouble." I looked at him weirdly for a moment as my nose scrunched up at the thought. It had to be gossip about me and Paul fighting. I did slap him after all.I raised my finger to my nose scratching it gently as he pauses waiting for me to finish before counting to talk.

"Well, I know that you have been spending all your time with that boy that I have yet to have me meet. I'm sure that you have plans for tonight with him, but we are going to a diner with some family friends. So, whatever it is that the two of you were going to do. Will have to be canceled."

I shoot up and stomped my foot into the ground "That is so not fair we were going out tonight. I can't simply cancel do I want to." I get what my dad was saying but I had already promised that I would spend the night with Jake. "Bella hunny bunny, you need to calm down." I stormed my foot again "Why are you trying to ruin my life I already agreed to go out with him tonight you can't do this go by yourself." I stomped my foot on the ground again as he glared at me. "You pick a strange time to start acting like a teenager. I'm not ruining your life you won't fall part if you don't spend one day with him."

I huffed out some air and sat back down on the couch and glare at him as I folded my arms or my chest. "I'm not going go by yourself, they are your friends, not mine." I look down at my feet and he stood up glaring down at me. He had enough of my childish behavior. "You're going to go BELLA THE ULEYS WERE KIND ENOUGH TO ASK US TO COME TO DINNER AND WE ARE GOING TO GO END OF STORY." I'm sorry if did he just says Uleys as in Sam, Paul Uley. As in my boyfriends family who my dad didn't know I was dating. I looked at him this couldn't happen he would not take it well. "Uley?"

I looked at him hoping that he wouldn't say Jakes moms name in any way shape or form. He let out an exhausted sigh as he looked at me, his eyebrows dropped down for a moment before they froze again. "Yes, you go to school with three of her sons, her names are Kahula Uley, her son Sam, Paul, and Jake you know your old childhood friend that you have been ringing for this guy." I let out a sigh this wasn't going to end well I wonder if Jakes mom is going to tell my dad about how Paul acted toward me.

God, what if they tell him how I met them. I shudder as I stood up and stomped my foot on the ground I couldn't let this happen. "We aren't going, you can't go to dinner with some women what about mom." I know what you are going to say low blow but really anything to keep him from losing it about my relationship with Jake. He has guns lots of guns.

My father looks at me shocked for a minute before letting out a sigh while rubbing his temples, "Bells she was married to my best friend for 15 years. It's not like that so, would you go up stairs and get dressed because we are going we have to be there by 5. We are doing this, so you can get some friend at school other than that boy you are dating." I look at him and sighed "I'm not going." I look at human we snarled wily "Isabella Marie Swan you are going and that is the end of it. Now goes up stairs and started to get ready." I looked at him before growling and stomping up the stairs.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 You Can't Say A Word

Jake POV

Sitting on the bleachers for the second time in the span of two days the only thing that I could think of was that this was suck.I had a killer amount of homework to do and being he wasn't going to get this finished. I let out a small whine and I opened my bag and started to get my work down. There was no point in watching them practice I had seen it all before. I hear the whistle going off and the coach yelling but I just put on my headphones and listen to _Radioactive_ by Imagine Dragons.

I was so caught up in my work that I hadn't even noticed that there was someone peeking over my shouter till they pulled my headphones out of my ears. "Jakey, I have been trying to talk to you for the past 5 minutes." I looked behind me to see a tan girl with a dazzling white smile looking at me. Her deep gray eyes lit up with mischievous as her long black hair was braided down her back but there was hair spilling out of it, that was going down her shoulder. She looked like a model and Sam was the luckiest guy on the planet,well almost Bella was super model worthy. "Hey Emily what are doing here." I looked at my watch and it said 3. Damn I had been so absorbed in getting my work down I didn't even notice. She sat down next to me and cooked her head to the side. "What do you mean silly I told you guys that I could be here be 3."

I sighed and nodded my head before looking at the football players were taking a water break and Sam waved at Emily. She blew him a kiss which caused this huge grin to form on his face as he talked to Paul. "Alright so give me the deats, what's up with tall dark and brooding over there." I look at Emily she has this wide same on her face but I couldn't help but be confused.

"Don't play dumb Jake I hear you talking to Paul this morning. What's up." I shrugged my shoulders."I really have no clue, did you now he hasn't insulted or hit me once since yesterday morning." I look at her as she gasped while placing her hand over her mouths to muffle the like eh as afraid that Paul would hear her and lost it. "No way that is his favorite thing about being a big brother." I nodded my head and looked back at my notebook. I want to get any more work done, so I started to pack the stuff up before shutting off my music and looking at Emily.

Her gray also brown eyes lit up for a moment but then went dim, "I thought that I had an idea but I doubt it. I'm going to see if Sam knows what's bugging him when practice is over." I nodded my head and looked at Em, she had this wide smile on her face but I could see the worry hidden in his eyes.

"Why doesn't Sam want me as his game." She looked so close to tear,like on the verge,almost like she thought that he was rejecting her or something. I let out a sigh this was on me. "That is kind of my fault my girlfriend invited Leah to the game as a friend and she agreed." I looked at Emily and she let out a sigh "Oh is that it, that was a load off. Me and Leah are fine. Weather Sam and Leah are fine is another story. You boys have nothing to worry about." I could hear how at ease he was. I shook my head and is smiled sweetly at her,that was until I felt this buzzing in my pocket.

I pulled out the phone out of my pocket and looked at it black screen lighting up with one simple word on it. " _Outside."_ It as a text from my mother it was about time that she got here. "Alright Emmy, I gotta go my mom is here, but I will see you back at the house." I watched her nod her head and I ran off.

When I got to the front of the school there was my mom in the SUV, I groaned shook my head as I jump in the font and looked at her. Anger in my eyes and I knew that she could tell as she drove off. "What? Bella is still dealing with her mother died and with the specifics of her death. I didn't want you in a car with her until I am sure its safe." What did that even mean, I could heat that she was trying to convince herself that she did the right thing by not letting me catch a lift from Bells.

"What are you talking about?" I looked at her as she sighed heavily like there was a weight on her chest holding her under water. Her amber eyes lightly up as he looked into my deep brown eyes. Her gaze is unwavering as she stared deep into my mind."Sweetie, her mother died in a car crash, her mom was driving, and she was in the front seat. After that she hasn't been the same. I just don't want her having a flashback with you in the car. It's for your safety." I sighed at her, I get where she is coming but still the safe is not what I thought about with Paul or Sam. "Some safety, when Sam and Paul are late to practice they run stop lights. Sammy even clipped a car think that is safer than Bella" I said it low under my breath so low that it should have been impossible for her to hear. But she gasped loudly as she started to shake.

"He did what? How long ago was this?" I looked at mom and grumbled as I looked away from her. I wasn't going to get my ass kicked later tonight. But she just rolled her eyes and flipped one of her curls out of her face as she pulled up to a stop in at a red light. "It's fine I will just ask Charlie when he comes over tonight."

I looked at her what the hell was she saying that he was dating Charlie, what about dad it hasn't even been a full year yet. I snarled through a clenched jaw as I began to speak."What do you mean that Charlie is coming over." I looked at my mom and she seemed surprised by my reaction to the news. I watched worry fill her eyes as she shook her head slowly as she finally understood why I was upset.

"Calm down dear no one can replace your father, him and Bella are coming over for dinner. I think that it is great you are dating her, I just wanted to make sure that it is safe for you to be in a car with her." I let out a groan as my mind started to race. "Charlie doesn't know Bella and I was dating. She thinks that he won't want her dating me since we are practically family. Mom, please don't tell him." I looked at her my voice pleading borderline begging as she raised her eyebrow before she started to drive.

She loudly as we started to pull up to the house, she pulled into the drive next to Pauls abandoned bike that should be in the garage before it rains. But she didn't say a word she simply left enough space for Sam's car and then she just hopped out.I just stared in shock she had to agree there was no way that Charlie would know. Not yet. I ran out of the car and into the house greeted by the bright blinding lights of the hallway.

I could hear the clicking of her shoes against the hardwood floors, the sound was coming from the hallway leading to the living room. I walk slowly into the room, my sweaty palms hitting against my I looked up from my feet there was my mother, sitting in dad's old recliner before he was put in the wheelchair by that dick. "Sure, once you tell me what happened to your brothers and these red light they ran. Oh, and we can't forget about them clipping cars."

Sam would kill me "Sure once you tell me why you never said anything about Sam and Paul's did putting my dad in their beat dad beat Paul into a comma. Or that Paul and Sam were getting abused by her dad, up until 4 years ago. Why did you lie to me?" I looked at her and I knew that I had her, all I had to do was to lay a guilt trip about dad and my brothers and she would agree to keep her mouth shut. "Fine, I don't say a thing about you and Bella. Now go take a shower."

I nodded my head and ran up the stairs a devious grin on my face as I started to run the water for the shower. When I ran into room to grab a towel I hear my phone going off it was Bells. I picked up the phone with a large smile on my face. "What's up Bella." I could hear her drawers slamming on the line as her voice came our rushed. "We have a problem my dad and me are supposed to be coming over your house for dinner. I tried to lay a guilt trip of him, but he didn't buy it." I let out laugh I glad that we thought the same. That was why went so well together. "Babe chill, I already talk to my mom she will keep her mouth shut nad Sam is going to be busy with Emily, so he won't say a thing." I her gasp as she sucked in a deep breath. "Paul?"

That one word said a lot and I hated that "He hasn't been talking much, but he is confined to his room so we won't have to worry about him. Plus, he has practice till 5 by the time he gets her he will stuff his face and go to his room." I turned around to see my mother staring at me her eyes row raised up as she looks at me. "Bella, I got to go but I will see you in a few."

I heard her say goodbye as I hung up the phone. "Hey mom" She frowned at me "Emily is here it would have been nice to know that." I nodded my head and she looked me up and down. Like it was my business to tell her what those two are doing. My mother loved Emily so I don't see the big deal. I mean sure when she was around Sam blew the rest of us off. "I will a have to call him and tell him that he is to come straight home without her. Go take your showers you stink." I sighed at nana out go the room at I left my mother there thinking about forging devours by the looks of it.

By the time that I got dressed and made it down stairs, the doorbell rang, I open the door to see that Charlie was standing in the doorway. He was wearing a red button down shirt and a black jeans. I looked passed his shoulder to see that his cruiser was here. Just in case he had a call while he was out at dinner no doubt. Next to him stood Bella I found it hard not to steer, her hair was half up a half dine. She has a loose bun that cascaded down into curls that went down to her mid back.

I smile as I felt my ears to warm up, I looked down at her chest and I couldn't help but stare. She was wearing a low-cut V-neck with a pair of blue compression leggings. They showed over her long legs and firm ass. I had refrained from letting out a low throaty growl as Charlie pulled Bella behind him. "Jacob don't stare. Please come in." I watched my mother come up behind me and hit me upside the head. Charlie's smile gently at my mother and then glare at me before wrapping his arm around Bella a pulling her into the living room. This was going to be a long night.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Fun for The Whole Family

Paul POV

I was watching Sam talk to Emily when I walked out of the locker room but something with very small yet gentle hands covered my line of sight. The scent of vanillas perfume filled my nose as a husky voice ringed in my ears. "Guess who sexy." I smiled wide grabbing the hands of the girl behind me. I twirled her around in my arms before kissing her. I could feel my stomach doing backflips as I kissed Kimmy. It felt like I was betraying a sacred vow of trust but I knew that it was just imprint. After seeing my father, it made it a lot easier to fight it. When I pulled out of the kiss. I was out of breath but there was a wide grin on my face. Kimmy's topaz eyes were amazing, they had a way of holding me and memorizing me all at one time. I watched her break out her puppy dog stare and I let out a groan. "What do you want Kimmy?"

I watched her smiled wide and it was blinding "I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out tonight. See a movie or going dance at that new club in Settle." I shook my head and sighed has I kissed her soft lips one more time. She started to pout when I pulled away, it forces me to laugh. She was too cute for her own good and she knew that. "Can't I'm officially ground, she took the bike and my right to leave my room. My dad nearly pulled me off the team."

I said the last part a little quieter, so she was the only one that heard me. I felt her hands curled around my face as she held my chin in her hands, as this furors snarl exposes her lips. "You want me to kill him." I bellow out in laughter and I knew that it caught some attention. "I tell you how much I love you lately." She stared at me in shock for a moment before giggling and wrapping her legs around my waist while holding herself in place by wrapping her hand around my neck. "I have been waiting to hear you say that for a while." I laughed her.

"What about your phone." I sighed and pulled it out of my pocket, it was just a hunk of metal at this point. "My mom took it and place a blocker, unless her, Sam, Jake or even the douche call me it won't go through. I didn't even know she knew how to do that. What's the point of buying all my own stuff with that job your dad gave me if all she does is take it. I can only have my laptop for school work she blocked basically everything else. Even the porn." She laughed at me as I felt this small smile forming on my face. "How about the windows." I rolled my eyes "My mother is supposed to have talked to my father he is going to pay to have a society system put in. Only her and Sam are going to now the code. I guess I final out of chances, the golden boy is no more.I am officially a prisoner in my own house"

She sighed once more "Just ace your next couple of test and stay out of trouble for a while and the next thing you know you're in her good graces again. It's too bad though I was really looking forward to baning your brains out. But I guess that will have to entertain myself." I felt her untangle her legs and forcing me let out a whimper. "Bye baby." She gave me a chaise kiss before running off, her blond hair swishing back and forth as she disappeared from my sight.

I sighed and shook me has before garbing my bag and started to walk out of the I made it other the parking lot there was Sam saying goodbye to Emily. Which I thought was strange, wasn't she supposed to be coming with us or the house. I was looking forward to sitting in the back seat and not having to listing of Sam girl me. I even hear him let out a whimper as she walked away. Here come that awkward conversation. I shook my head and walk over to front door and getting into the car. I ignored the way that the car jolted when I slammed the door shut.

I looked at Sam as he sat there, his deep brown eyes remind me of mom as I laid my head back against the chair. "Why didn't Emily come home with us." I look at Sam as he turned the key in the ignition. There was this irritated look on his face as he snarled under his breath, Sam didn't like being told no and him becoming an alpha didn't help with that. "Mom has people coming over and she doesn't think that it would be fair to them if I spent the whole day it Emily. Its bull but I'm smart enough not to argue." The way that he said that implied that I was to stupid not to argue with mom. "What's wrong what you." I looked at Sam in shock not because of what he said but because of the language he spoke in. He said it in Quileute, he only spoke in Quileute when he was trying to hide something from Jake. I watched him for a bit, his eyebrows dipped down for a second,like he was thinking about something painful. "I told Jake about dad" I looked at him as he spoke perfectly Quileute, but I could hear his voice quiver.

"Why would you do that Sam? Is that why he is being so quiet around me? He afraid to let it slip that you told him the could you do that to me." I snore out each word, I didn't want Jake to know other then Kimmy and mom no one knew."There's the old Paul." He was still speaking in Quileute which was calming I had to admit. "I…" I let out a sigh there was no point in getting mad. I pulled one of my legs up and tucked my chin on top of it. "I just wished that you didn't tell him, I don't need or want his pity." I didn't say much after that he just drove and didn't stop till we made it to the house. As we got out of the car he spoke in english this time. "So, I saw your with Kimmy,also hear you tell her, that you love her." I smiled like a dope,"It slipped out, but I don't regret it. I mean I do love her, she makes me forget about the imprint thing." I looked at Sam and he growled at me. "Right try,not to be a total dick."

He laughs and started saying something in Quileute when I hear mom calling us. "Boys in the living room." I let out a groan she had to be kidding me I want some trained monkey to jump up and down for her. I shared a look with Sam we both weren't in the mood. My muscle were sore and aches from a whole day of tackling and running. Plus, the suicided from yesterday didn't help my leg muscles. Whoever they we they could suck my dick. I walked into the living room slowly,the soles of my feet were killing me.

I just wanted to eat and sleep. Not exclusively in that order. I made my way down the lit hallway into the living room, the lamps were own but the overhead light was off. When I walked in Jake and Bella were curled up on separate couches. Which was weird they were not cuddling. I looked at mom an Charlie. His sad brown eyes looking angrily at me and then Sam whatever they were talking about wasn't good.

But my mom smiled wide as her curls moved into her face, but she just flipped them back over her shoulder with her back of her hand. She exchanged her glance from me to Sam and then right back to me."You boys made it just in time for dinner." I let out a low sigh before turning to look at the window. How did I not see that stupid ass cruiser. "Somewhere you would rather be." I look at Charlie who glaring me was I'm guessing my mom let it slip about what I say to Bella. I let out a low growl as Sam smiled politely at the Chief.

"Come on everyone to the kitchen." I sighed and turned right back round, that was where I was heading originally when she stopped me. I could feel a glare on my back as I took my usual seat. Sam sat next to me while Bella sat across from me and Jake across from Sam. My mother sat at the head of the table on my side while Charlie sat at the head of the table on Same side. They table was already set and there were plenty of bulls on the to the wolf metabolism I could eat for days, same with mom and Sam.

I could smell steak filling my nose along with mashed potatoes, green beans, pasta, salad, and was that gracile bread. Oh great. I lifted the crock of my arm up to my nose as I started to sneeze uncontrollably. "Oh, damn that's right. Charlie, you bought garlic bread didn't you." I sighed as my more got up from the table and wart of toe right. Charlies call back to him. "Yeah, I did is there a problem with that."

As he said that I looked up to see him looking intently at me like he was trying to think of a way to shoot me and get away with it. Fuck me. When my mom came back she handed me to white tablet that I took and crocked them done before seeking in my arms angina. Sam was hiding a smile as my mother loose at Charlee. "Yeah it's just that Paul is allergic to garlic. Has been since he was a baby, just smelling it is bad enough that he goes into a coughing and sneezing fit and eventually get hives. Eating it can make his throat close." She sounded concerned but Charlie hummed in amusement more than kindle. Almost as if he was trying to think of a way to force feed to eat garlic.

I sighed as I sneezed and glared at him as my mother came back into the room with two little white pills.I took my pills and gulped them down with a large helping of mashed potatoes in my mouth. Letting the gooey and buttery substance slipped down my throat before talking in another gulp. Steam rising off my plate as Jake talked to Charlie about school. "I hear that you fought off a football player defending my little girl's honor. It's very kind of you. I wish she would spend more time with you then that boy she has been doing."

I looked up confuse what the hell did he mean by that. I looked at Jake and the Bella our eyes meeting for a moment before I got lost in her stare. Sam must have noticed because he started to talk. Like a way to distract the other from the two of us. "So, mom you still going to the game Friday night right?" I looked down at my plate and continued to eat, it was a good thing that Jake and Charlie didn't notice. "Yes, sweetheart, you and Paul are working so hard I wouldn't miss it for the world." She said it so sweet but there was an edge to her voice that made it seem like she knew something.

"While we are on the subset of school do you want to explain to me, why you never told me you clipped a car and got a ticket and a fine for it. Or that you Paul gave him the money to pay for it. So that I would never find out. Just how much money did you make at that summer job Paul." I snapped my head up and looked at the warm and inviting smile on other mother face. Her voice laced with honey silky and sweet but she wasn't fooling me.

"Wait how did you even find out about that. " I said it to her and she glare at me like I had no right to ask the question. She tied her curled hair back and scoop a large amount of green beans into her mouth. Before, chomping on her garlic bread. "You little 're so dead" I look at Jake as he fidgeted under my glare. I tried to hide my shock becasue Sammy was the one that said it. "Samuel." I looked at Sam as he shudders at the sound of his full name. "I can't believe you ratted me out Jake you little…" He growled not even able to finished his sentence to as like something just dawned on him. His face formed into a sneer as his lips curled over his teeth as he snarled. "You told mom and Emily and I were going out, didn't you."

Jake looked down at his food and I let out my own growl I could have avoided that conversion, I wanted to yell and curse, but I was trying to get my freedom back, not make the leash tighter. Sam looked at me and then at Charlie and he twitched like he wanted to say something, but he just went back to eating. I sook my head and looked down at my plate, a large steak was staring back at me.

Any other time I would have devoured it but having Bella staring at me didn't make me feel any better. I started to cute it when Charlie spoke up. "So, Paul I heard that you have been bullying my daughter at school." I let out this low groan and sighed before looking at Bella. She gave me this apologetic look like she didn't want this to happen, but I knew that she told him. The right thing is to do my best to be nice.I stifled the growl that was building in my chest. "Yes, but all due respect she picked a fight with me not the other way around. Plus, I already apologize, she won't have to worry about me talking to her ever again."

When I turn to look at Bella her face fell but I can't really tell thanks to her brown curls this were framing her face she looked like an amazing angle and seeing her making out with Jake today made me want to rip him apart.I needed Kimmy "Really what made you change your mind about bullying her." I hated that term bullying, I was making my feelings known. I let out a sighed and tune to look at Bella but she looked away from me "It wasn't worth behind grounded over she got into a fight with me that caused my mother to ground me over. I lost my bike and free will. So, I'm just trying to get back to my old life before she stomped all over it." I looked at Bella she was on the ver of tears. That made me feel bad for what I said but it as truth. "Your life couldn't have been that great, considering the fight you got into with that football player the first day."

I shifted when I look at Sam and then Jake before Bella looked up from her lap, I know that she didn't tell him, but he don't know the truth which was just a worse. She was going to cave you could tell by the way that she looked up from her lap to look at me. "Paul" I looked at my mother,her stern voice ran through me. I couldn't meet her eyes, when I finally did her gaze was full of fury. "This is the worst dinner ever." I looked at my mother as she looked at me. "What is Charlie talking about?" I cringed but didn't look up from my lap I wasn't going to say a word.

"Paul! Don't make me call your father." I felt a shiver go down my spine she knew that I would speak if it the threat of my father was looming over me. With that angry look in his eyes. "I got into fight with him, he was hitting on Kimmy, I was angry so I went after him. He had her pinned against a locker I did what I had to do. So, what the guy has a fractured skull he was still alive and that is all the restart your going to get." I looked away from my mother eyes, to see that she was shaking. "Excuse me of a moment" She smiled politely poetry at them before speaking to me in Quileute

"Get in the living room now." I nodded my head and stood up trying to hold in a sigh that was plaguing my body as I walked into the dark down couch. I dropped on the seat resting my head in-between my legs. Telling the truth would be a lot better than whatever was about to happen. "Why are you lying to me." I looked up to see that my mother was straining to keep her voice and body calm. But she was quaking from the anger, even the couch was moving.

"Mom…I" I looked away from this anger shining her eyes. "Dammit Paul what is going on with you, first lying to me, then the way that you have been acting toward Bella and Jake spill or I will call your father." I looked at her but sided "Jake didn't get those bruises form protecting Bella. He got them from a football player by the name of Brady O'Malley. He is dick senior that has been beating the crap out of the freshman. I told them all to leave Jake out of it. But O'Malley went after him. I lost my cool and nearly shifted. I beat the crap out of O'Malley and sent him to the hospital. Sam told him to keep his mouth shut about the whole thing or else he would come back for him. I almost phased I was so mad that they laid their hands-on Jake but mom I can't be nice to him, I'm trying really. I love him but..."

I let out this sigh as I continued to speak to her in Quileute "But I knew the more that you would find out I would be in trouble, so I threatened him to keep his mouth shut. I have been telling him to lie, Sam wanted to tell you, he really did ma, I'm not lying about that. But I knew that you would blame us, we were on the team, we knew that they were going to be hazing freshman as we didn't warn Jake. Then nearly phasing in public I knew that you were going to be disappointed in me, so I had them both lie. I told Sam that if he didn't back my plan I would tell Emily that he was sleeping with Leah. That girl can be so insecure sometimes you know how imprints get." I looked at my mother when she sighed she spoke in English. "Finnish eating then heads to your room and don't leave for the rest of the night." I nodded my head before heading back into the kitchen. I stared down my food as Bella raked her eyes over my body.I ignore the glare from the other board Sam bumped my shoulder, thanking me for covering for him. I couldn't make it worse by ratting Sammy out too.

After I cleaned my plate I ran into my room and slamming the door before collapsing on the be. I just laid in bed staring at the ceiling when there was a knock at my door. I looked up to see that Sam was examined in the door frame. He gave me a guinea smile that almost made it worth that lie or dad growing anger with me. "Thanks mom would have killed me if she knew the truth." She might still know the truth did the idiot forget the super hearing. "I know what you are thinking, she and Charlie went down to the called dad by the way." I looked away from him and rolled onto my side. "Paul." His voice was soft but I knew that he really did care. "Thank you for doing that really it saves my ass. Love you little brother." I nodded my head I hear him close the door as he walked out.

When I feel felt someone staring at me I twisted my neck to see that there was a stunning girl standing in my doorway. Bella light brown eyes conveying her sadness for what just happened. Even though she cant speak Quileute she could still feel the tension. "Hey Isabella, tell your dad thanks for ruining my life even more than you already did." I look at as her face contoured between love and hatred. She closes the door behind her as she looks intently at me."Paul thank you." I looked at her for a moment as she got close to me, she smells of wildflowers and the forest.I stood up and walked over to her getting ready to forced her out of the room but that didn't happen.

It forced a small grin to my face as she pushed me up against the wall roughly. I wanted to growl at her, but she gave me a warning glare that said shut up. "I wanted to thank you for not telling my dad that I was dating Jake. That could had gotten the attention off of you and not us. But you kept your mouth shut so thank you." A lot of good that did me but I didn't say it I could see that we were having a moment and as much as I knew that it was wrong I let myself enjoy it for once. She leaned in close and kissed me, soft at first but as I pinned her wrist to her side she let out a moaned and slipped her tongue in my mouth. I felt my pants get a liter tighter as our tongue began to fight for dominance.

I pulled away from her lips and walked away I can't do this she was dating my brother, my little brother who really did care about her and not because of some mystical force. "I can't, we can't Jake." She looked at me lust in her eyes but it subsides and was replaced with love for Jake, not for me and that forced a growl out of me. She walked over to me cooing as she kissed my check. "Its okay Paul climb down." I nodded my head as she rested her head on my chest. I could at least let me had this.

But the door slammed open and then close as Sam glared me. "Normally I would say that you are being a dick for this shit, but we have to go,right now!" I let out against growl before kissing Bells temple. "This can never happen ever again got that." She let out a tortured sign and nodded her head. "Just thought that I should try before I went with Jake. I wanted to know how I do. Bye Sammy." She smiled at him before running out of my room. I looked at Sam who shook his head sadly. "She kissed me I tired Sam I swear I tried." I locked away out of guilt and shame."I know I was listening till Jared called. The Cullens are on our land again, mom already pushed we are going to meet up with them." I nodded my head and ran out of the back window with Sam at my back. My thoughts were with Bella though, her soft lips memorized me.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 The Truth Hurts Almost as Much as Dads Fist

Sam POV

I could hear Paul talking to Bella or more like he was judging her silently as she tired to think him for keeping his mouth shut. There seems to be a lot of that going around. I wonder what was going to happen to him when dad finds out he has been lying. Moms do not all talk she and dad co-parent when Paul gets to be too much for her to handle. He is a strong-willed wolf just like dad the only difference is that Paul doesn't beat kids. I shook my head and looked at my bedside table. The shiny wood stood out the end in the dark, I was supposed to be with Emily, but I would have to deal with looking at a picture of her. As my head lolled to the side I could get a better look at it, she was dressed in a large blue flannel and black leggings with hiking boots. We had gone to a football game in forks. It's just something to do rather than watching a movie.

Speaking of imprints, I wonder what is going to happen with Bella and Jake, I know I make it seem like I had it all figured out. But I don't, and I know what happened when you lose someone you love, I see it in the eyes of Leah every time that I have to talk to her father at the council meeting. It made my skin crawl, there were so much anger and sadness in those eyes, eyes that I used to stare at all night long . I didn't want that for Jake but if he fell in love with this girl and she left him for Paul that is what is going to happen. Only it will be worse, instead of it begin a cousin that betrayed him it would be an older brother. Someone you can't simply avoid, you have to live with them. I shook my head trying to push the thought out of my mind, maybe something good will come of it.

I hear my phone buzzing as my bed started to shake from it, I looked over my dark blue combat be, running my hand along the sheet tills I found a cool metal vibrating in my grasp. I pulled my phone out of my pillow cases of all place. Man, I need to top sleeping so rough. _Jared._ Great what the hell did this fool want, he had longest patrols time because of football. 3 to 10, I take 10 to 5 and Paul takes 5 till 8 when we leave for school. I shouldn't be getting a call right now, so it must have been important, or why else would he call. Unless he wants to poke fun at Paul. "Hey." I could hear rushing air and twigs snapping under someone's feet. "We got a vamp problem right outside of the bored get here now. Paul too and probably your mom its the Cullens and we are going to need all the help we can get." I let out a growl, mom being in our heads would be a bad thing.

I listened closely I could hear the war discussion that my mother was talking to Charlies she was out of hearing distance, I could barely hear her over the chasing of the waves. "Alright, Jared we are on our way." I hung up the phone and shot mom a quick text about the situation before running down the hallway. I could hear two people kissing. Dammit, Paul while Jake in the house. "Stop we need to stop this isn't right, you're dating my brother, my little brother." That's a good wolf maybe he isn't a total dick with terrible temper control. I slammed the door open and he looked at me, worry and shame in his eyes. "Any other time I would tell you that you are terrible, but we have to get going, we got work." He nodded his head as he said goodbye to Bella. She waved to me and said something, but my mind was rushing.

Why the hell was there so much vamp incidents lately was there something that was going on with the leeches. "I tried to stop her." I shook my head as I slowly started to open the window and jumped out. "I know let's go." I could hear the ripping of fabric as I descend towards the ground. When I landed I could see my black paws running under me and Paul's silver fur came up from behind me. I could feel the guilt that he had for kissing Bella. " _Paul would you chill you didn't mean it, and from what I hear and what I am seeing she kissed you.-Me"_ That didn't mitigate his guilt, but it needs to be said. " _Hey boys.-Mom"_ I let out a sharp whimper that was matched by Paul's. My mother was in my head, something that I never wanted to happen ever. When I was a pup it was fine but now it was unbearable. " _One that is rude and two you are still my little pup Sammy.-Mom"_ I could hear Jared snickering in the back of my mind I let out a growl that forces him to whimper.

I smiled to sadly before turning to see that Paul was frowning to himself, I could feel the guilt overflowing the hive mind. It was starting to get on my nerves he should feel guilty on his own time. " _Dammit I can't believe I am saying this, but would you stop feeling guilty it's getting on my nerve. Go back to being a douche if it means you stop beating yourself up-Me_." I could tell that he was trying not to think about it, but the feeling of guilt was overpowering.

Soon mom and Jared would feel it and it going to come out if he didn't calm down. " _What is going to come out my little Sammy bear.-Mom"_ Jared started to snicker again as I let out a sigh, I forget that I was thinking about the stupid ass hive mind. I looked up to see that mom and Jared were just sitting there enjoying each others company. I don't know how Jared is a pain in the ass. " _Hey-Jared"_ I hear him whimper in my head as I and Paul stopped short. He focused his eyes on the ground as mom walked over to the two of us.

I could tell that she was seeing into our mind it was clearly on her face but she couldn't figure out what we were thinking. I didn't plan on slipping up, but what the fuck was we waiting for." _We are waiting for one more wolf just in case the Cullens are going to be a rebel and break the treat. I don't want to be caught without pants down-_ Mom." I didn't like the way that her voice sounds like it had an edge to it. Almost as if she knew something that I didn't. " _Sorry I was late just got off shift.-Dad_."

Of course, this is my life right now, could this get any worse. Before I could even get an answer I started to run toward the boundary line, my partners ran in front of me with Jared and Paul at my side. My mom's black fur stood out against her bright icy blue wolf's eyes. They were strange but amazing nonetheless. Dads silver fur stood out night his dark red wolf eyes. Paul was a mirror image of him. I could hear a whimper in my mind that I knew it came from Paul. I felt bad for comparing him to dad, that was till our parents hear our thoughts and laughed.

When we pulled to a stop I could see the bloodsuckers looking done on us it pissed me off. "There is no need for you to change back, Edward hear can read minds." I hear a snarled escape Paul's lips as his lips curled over his teeth. " _We should kill him now!-Paul.'_ What had gotten into him? I felt the wind blow downhill and I knew why. The smell of vanilla and wildflowers filled my nose and I knew who the scent belongs to. A lone man who had a slim figure and golden eyes looked at Edward with a curious look on his face. But Edward just smiled sweetly at him like he were just some dumb mutts upset about a trivial matter.

"Nothing farther just some wolf issues. We will get down to why we are you. You almost broke the treaty and those two threaten and tried to attack me. When I was simply trying to protect the village, I think that some ground rule should be put in place. A new treaty and all that." I looked at a big vampire that was looking passed out shoulder. He looked interested in the whole thing, his black hair and golden eyes stood out to me. How was the worried you could tell by the big build and hard look? If it came down to a fight he would be the first to go.

" _No deal you came on our land we didn't need you, you knew we had it cover and you chose to step on our land. It had nothing to do with the humans that were under attack. They weren't your goal Bella Swan was. Every time you feel the need to step on our land is for her. Stay away she is with the pack.-Me_ " I knew that was what had to have Paul so worked about but when he and Edward both snapped at the mention of her name. My suspicions were proven correct.

The tall blond that looked like his father let out a sigh before turning to looked at Edward like he was regretting letting him translate for them."They said there will be no new treaty the old treaty will stay in place and we will go our separate way. Anything else I missed Sam." I looked at him and then at my brother Paul I knew that he wanted nothing more than to kill him. " _Leave Bella Alone! You hear me she is a part of the treaty. -Me"_ I looked at his ad he corked his eyebrow up. "That would require you to make a new treaty and that ain't happen, we would never agree to sign that, so if you are done make childish request we are going to take out leave." I watched the daddy vamp look at Edward and speak in a foreign language which Edward respond in. But I never hear a language like that before.

" _It's it Latin, he is telling them that they ask for something unbearable and that there is no way that they could agree to it.-Paul"_ I didn't never that he could speak Latin. I didn't think that he had the barn big enough to learn another language besides our native tongue." _Wow way to be a dick, I haven't gotten below a B in any subject since dad put me in that comma. -Paul"_ I could hear the hurt, pain, and rage that filled his thoughts as he looks at our father. When I looked up the vamps were gone. I sighed heavily I was going back to sleep until 10. " _Not quite, Jared, could you be a dear and do your patrol in human form for a little bit while we talk to the boys-Mom"_

Her voice was sickly sweet which means that she was about to tear us as new one, which forced a large grin on Jared face before he turned it look at me and Paul. This sly grin on his face as he ran out of sight bore pashing. I felt this mind leave mine and I let out this sign it was good to have Jares thought our of my mind. I look at my motet her blue eyes meet mine as I looked down at my gaze was way too cold not belong to her.

Dads voice boomed and buzzed in my skull, I might have been an alpha but so was he and he was an alpha longer. " _You two have been lying to your mother and in this state, you can't lie. -Dad"_ Dad was forceful with each word that he looked from me to Paul. I could her Paul scoffing as he sat down next to me and rested his head on his paws. Kind of like he was trying to hide his face. " _You want to talk about lying to mom, you are the pro at you, you piece of fucking shit. You have no right to parent us in anyway way, shape, or form. -Paul."_ Mom let out a large growl that shocked the both of us, I look up to meet dad dangerous red eyes. But Paul had close his refusing to meet either of their gazes. " _Dammit, boys you will start telling the truth starting with want happen to Jake. -Mom_ " Her voice was stern, and it didn't seem like there was any point arguing.

But nonetheless I and Paul both fought our very vengeful and angry parents, but I could feel the worming them self into my memories. Flashes of what really happened played in my mind. I tried my best to spot them. But as Paul's anger took over eve more memories leaked out. They both smiled widely at me and then Paul who was walked over to me laying his head one of my paws. I could tell me wanted me to comfort him, so I did. I nuzzled his neck and he looked away from out father. They way that he loomed over us scared me too. I let out my own light whimper. As mom and dad both let out an aggrieved sigh.

" _I supped you did do what wolves are supposed to do when it came to protecting your little borer. -Dad_ " Hel looked at me and then at Paul and snored " _But your behavior is unacceptable no matter how I treated the two of you, your mother is and always will be my queen. The way that you treat Bella is horrible and what gives you the right to act that way to Jake or women in such a manner. -Dad_ " Oh so he will hit children but women that was where he drew the line, I look at Paul and he snuggled closer to me like he was trying got go to sleep and ignore them.

Mom agrees with what dad has said you could feel her approval over what he said wash o over us and Paul lost it. He stood up definitely and snarled at the both of them, there was my hot-headed little brother." _No, he doesn't have a point, he had no right to do to us what he did how can agree with him. So, what I bully Jake from time to time it is what he gets the little traitors. -Paul."_ I sighed heavily I knew he wanted to fight this thing. I nudged him gently and nuzzled his neck trying to calm him down. " _You bother just lost his father and had to switch schools what makes you think your suffering is worse than his. -Dad_ "Now he wants to be the reasonable parent a little too late for that.

Paul let you a roar as he stalked over to our father, who was bigger than the both of us together but he didn't seem to care. He stated him both the furious red glares combined as he let out a wild snarl. He fangs bared as he pawed at the grown ready to pounce as he started to crouch low. " _Boy bare your fangs again and see what happens. Don't forget who you are dealing with. Now answer me-Dad_." He uses an alpha commander, I had to stifle a whimper an I walked over to mom and sat behind her. She sighed heavily as she looked at dad. " _Dammit, Daniel I wanted him to tell of his own volition. Paul dear it might make your life more bearable if you just tell us the truth. -Mom"_ I looked at Paul as he whimpered and looked at down at the ground. Laying done on the ground showing that he was submitting. " _I imprinted on Bella when I met her the other night on Jake's date. I have been fighting it ever since I don't want to make Jake upset. It not like Bella wanted to be my imprint anyway. Other than when she just kissed me.-Paul._ " I hear mom suck in a deep breath and let out a snarl.

No one says a word we just stared at each other as mom and dad exchange glance, imprinting wasn't a big deal in our family. Dad imprinted on mom and she is imprisoned right back on him. I imprinted on Emily a year ago give or take. But no one ever thought that Paul would imprint, he was a playboy douche times. " _Thanks, bro-Paul_ " I head his sad voice as mom and dad started to talk in Quileute.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Game Day

Kahlua Uley POV

It was Friday it was about time that I got to see my boys play, this was going to be the first game that I saw since Billy died. Just thinking about it, made my heart ache, but aches dispersed when I looked to see Danny. His deep green eyes have a way of holding me and seeing his deep tan skin and contracting muscles forced shivers down my spine. "What are you doing here" I hate the imprinting thing, he was a terrible man when it came to our children he was supposed to adore them,like he adores me, but that didn't happen. Sammy and Paul are traumatized thanks to this world. I let out a low snake that had been building in my throat and this cut out appeared on his face. "What I can't see my girl." I rolled my eyes I stopped being his girl the moment that I divorced his ass and he paid me to keep my mouth shut. If the fire department found out he would have been fired. The elders would have kicked him off the rez.

He gave me a smug smiled as he walked me to my car, he was silent but buzzed happily with each step he stooks. "What are you doing Danny?" I look at him as this frown formed on his face and it made my heart ache worse than Billy's death ever did. Fucking imprinting. "I wanted to see the boys game, but I know that they don't want anything to do with me. So, I thought that I would come see you for a minute. What are we going to do about Paul, his imprint is dating your other son? That will cause a lot of animosities especially when that kid to mention the moment that Jake makes this girl upset, Paul will snap."

Did he think that I know that, I still hate seeing with Danny with other women and I hate him at time? All it takes is for Jake to say the wrong thing and Paul would lose it, he by far has the worst temp control and that was even before he shifted. They say the more anger a wolf has the most brute strength which only makes me worry more. But Jake and Bella have been growing really close so fast, it's been almost 3 days since the truth came out and it seems like she is really determined or fights for the imprint. But the more she fights the more Paul will be in pain and eventually he will get sick, this can't go on much longer, but for now, I would let them have their puppy love before it never lasts.

"Hello earth to Kahula!" I saw a flash of tan come across my face as Danny waved his hand back and wroth in front of me. I let out a sigh before feeling my face heat up. "I have to go pick Jake up and then we are heading to the game we are taking the boys out for dinner after the game with. Charlie and Bella are tagging along so if you shouldn't come it will put the boys in a bad mood." I threw my bags into the backseat before walking over the black shiny door of my SVU. I was about to get in when Danny grabbed my arm. "What about you can I see you." I looked at him for a moment and roll my eyes. "In your dreams Danny when the boys forgive you and stop being terrified of you is when I will go on a date with you." I hopped in the car and pulled off onto the road that lead to La Push. I hope Jakey was there,he told me that he got a ride from Quill. I don't know how truthful that was but as long as he got there safe then I guess it was okay.

When I pulled up to the house my phone started to go off, I shook my head and walked into the house. I wasn't going to answer it till I saw Pauls name pop up on my screen. "Hi baby what wrong shouldn't you be to practice" I could hear Paul sneezing and there was sneezing in the background. "Can you bring me and Sam allergy meds, there wolfsbane everywhere. It's messing with our sense." I sighed and looked in the living room, but there was no one there. "Hold one moment baby. Oh, and put Sammy on the phone." I hear the shifting on the phone I turned to the stairway. "JAKEY get dressed and get your brother's allergy medication from his room please. It should be on his desk." I hear movement in his room and sighed before waking up to my room and changing my clothes. I threw the phone on the purple comfort after putting it on speaker. "Sammy why is there wolfsbane at the school."

It didn't grow anywhere near the school,the myth is that wolfsbane can kill us, but that couldn't be further from the truth. But the Uley bloodline are extremely sensitive they have the strongest sense of smell. As such they are extremely sensitive to the smells, when it comes to the scent of wolfsbane it's even worse. I heard a snarl escape from Same lips from the other end of the line. "One can you not call me Sammy in front of the guy that is the name of an overweight 10-year-old. Second that dick Edward brought wolfsbane flowers for all the cheerleaders. The wind is blowing their scent onto the field.I can't stop coughing and sneezing and Paul's nose has been bleeding non stop." I shook my head the smell was probably burning his nose. "Alright dear I am getting change and me and Jake should be there." I slid on a tight low cut black sweater and jeans before slipping my shoes back on. "Jake did you get your bothers allergy meds." I could hear the movement of a second step of footsteps.

But when I got to the kitchen there was Jake smiling lightly as he as on the counter drinking some water. He has this sly smirk on his face as he looked at me. I could smell sex on him, it clung to his skin as he grinned at me. "What happened did Paul eat garlic again." He chuckled but that wasn't funny he just began spitefully. "I didn't know that Bella was here,did you enjoy having sex with her. Cause they won't be happening again in this house." I watched his gaze drops as he handed me Sam and Paul's pills bottles. "Car, go now." I hear him grumbling under his breast as I grabbed my keys and purse before walking out of the house slamming the door shut before locking it.

Their car ride to school was silent Jake didn't as a word he just frown down at his lap or at the passing trees. "You want me to keep your secret from Charlie then you need to stop sleeping with that girl." I know that it sounds unfair, but I wasn't doing this so much for Jake's sake but for Paul's, I could see how her being with Jake is eating at him. Soon he would be too sick to move if she kept sleeping with other people. I shook my heads and Jake visibly nodded his head before turning to looked at the packed parking I pulled in I could see a rusted orange-red truck. I could smell decay that I knew that that leech but there was someone else. A girl with deep rust skin and deeper brown eyes that looked miles away. Was that Sams Leah , as in Leach Clearwater.

Bella and Leah were talking up a storm, while Edward stared down at Bella, the girl that dense that she didn't even know she had three men in love with her, two of them being my sons. The whore. I shook my head there was more pressing matter then insult this girl. Being Emily, if she and Leah get into it, Sam might phase. I shook my head this was going to be a long night. I looked over to see that at the gated entrance to the field was Paul and Sam. They had frowns on their face. I shook my head, those poor boys, my poor boys.

I pulled the van to a stop and hopped out ignoring the girls and the stupid leech as I made it to the gate. Leaving Jake behind to speak with his friends. I let out a sighed as Pauls frown deepened and a growl started to build in his throat. "Stop that was your choice." I looked at him as he looked away. "I didn't choose this I wish I never pashed, it's been nothing but a pain in the ass." I watched him grab the pilled bottle, popping two white tablets were heading the bottle back to me he was shaking from anger. Mark my words he was going to get a red card tonight.

I shook my head and watched Sam take his pills. "Can you sit with Emily, so she isn't alone. I don't like Leah here and I don't want her causing trouble. I know that Jake is going to be sitting with Bella and Bella will be sitting with Leah therefore." I sighed and nodded my head "I got it Sammy, is she already in the stands?" I looked at him as he nods his head. "Alright dear give me that and go, oh and we are going out after so if you are going to leave with Emily then it is going to have to be after that." He nodded his head as he handed me his pill bottle. "Thanks, the coach almost didn't let us play."

I watched him run off before turning to look at Bella and Jake, she was resting her head on his chest while he wrapped his arms around her waist. She was talking happily to Leah who had a bright smile. That was the first time I saw her smile in a year, I was glad that Jacob wants Bella were happy together. Even though it was at the expense of his brother, the heart wants what the heart wants. I sighed imprinting was a lose-lose for them. I shook my head before walking into the stands, turned to see that Emily was sitting right in front of the entrance where the football players were at. I smiled at her and she waved at me. Her i cry gray almost brown eyes lit up as I made my way over to her. She pulled me into a hug and I smiled. I was glad that Sammy imprinted on such a nice girl. We sat down, and I watched as the boy started to run out onto the field. I felt this chill go done my spine as I turned to see Bella sitting with Jake and Leah. Jake on her left and Eddard on her right, who's talking adamantly with Bella. While Leah talked with Jake. "How's Paul coping." I looked Emily she has this sweet smile on her face.

"After everything that happens with you and Paul, Sammy told me what was really going sure, I'm sure that it's not easy for him to see Bella with another man. I couldn't tell you how many time I have driven myself crazy when I thought that Sam was entered in other girls." I looked at Paul for a moment before looking back at Bella. "she doesn't make it easy on my little Paul, he's trying to make it work, trying to ignore her and be polite at the same time. Sammy told you about the kiss I am assuming between her and Paul."

Before she could answer I could hear snacking coming from the other players. I let out a sigh before realizing what really just happen. In my rambling I just embarrassed Sam, I sure that they are going to be hazing him. I shook my head and sighed once more before focusing on the game. "He will cope." I looked at her gently eyes for a moment nodding my head in argument before the kicked off.

As the game progressed I turn back to look at Bella she was screaming her heart out for Paul as he sacked one guy after another. Allowing Some to get into the ozone. I smiled when I left this tapping session on my shoulder. I turned to see that there was this kind smile on Charlie face. "Sorry I'm late there was some paperwork on my desk that need to be down. How are the boys doing?" As he said that I watched as Paul was tackled just as Sam made a touchdown. I hear a snap and he howled out in pain. I felt fury fill me as I smelled the pain coming off of him, I tried to calm myself down by looking up away from the fair only to have my eyes meet the clock.

They were in the 4th quarter with a minute left and Frocks had already won but a landslide. This dick hurt him just because he could and that made even more livid. I looked over to Bella who was making out with Jake. Of course now it makes sense he was distracted by that bitch, Charley followed my line of sight to see what her and Jake were doing. He let out a animalistic snake that even impressed me. When his brown gaze met my amber one I could see the rage that filled his eyes."Are you telling me that Jake has been the boy that she has been dating." I looked at Charlie carefully he was livid. "Yeah, they begged me not to tell you the thought that you would have been upset." He didn't say a word to me he just stomped up the bleachers on his way to talk to Jake.

That got Bella attention but not for long, her eyes travel to the field where Paul laying on the grounds moaning in pain. "Dammit, he's not getting up." I felt myself shaking as I stated to get up from my set. Bella might have been the closest person on the planet but that didn't mean anything right now. She ran down the steps two at a time until she broke though the confusion of the field and was at his side. In a matter of a minute, the Bella I knew couldn't even walk without falling. But for Paul, she would do the impossible. I watched her whisper to him and I deice the best course of action was to listen to the two of them.

"Paul are you okay. God please tell me you are oaky. I can feel it your pain." I let out a sigh the bond was getting stronger no matter how long they stayed apart. I let out this sigh and looked intently at Paul he had this dreamy look on his face. He was happy just to see her looking at him with something other than hatred. "Baby I'm fine I'll heal soon. But you can't do this to me, you can't show up with that doe eye looks on your face. Looking like that,makes it all that much hard to stay away from you." He let out a whimper as she touched touch his leg. "Just apply some reassure baby please. If you don't snap it in when the others get here. They will know." He pleading at her, as he moved her hand on hover over his leg. He didn't he didn't tell her.I looked at Emily and she nodded her head like she was thinking the same thing that I was. She knew.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Things Get Award

Bella POV

When I saw Paul get hit there was something my chest that burned as pain and guilt-racked my boys in painful spasms. I don't know what was wrong theme, suddenly the high that I felt from the kiss with Jake. Turned into cold dread that filled my entire body. Then it clicked in my mind why Paul got hurt because he was looking at us. I jumped up from the bleachers ignoring the states that I was getting from the bleachers. Including Jake and Paul's mother. Miss. Uley must have thought that I was a whore for making out with one her son, but I could help it, I was drawn to Paul. No matter how much that I love Jake, there was a part of me that love Paul a little bit more. I shook my head sadly as my eyes met Pauls crumpled form.

I ran over to his limp body the others were just standing trying to figure out how he could possibly have gotten hit. The football players for the opposite team were now picking a fight with Sam who was trying to get over to Paul. I collapsed by his side, my eyes widen as I took in his sorry state. I knew that he would heal. The other day I stopped Paul on his way out of practice. I demanded to know what was wrong with him. He let it spill that he was a wolf, at first, I found it hard to believe I thought that he went insane but he took me to the forest and told me the truth. He even phased into the most amazing silver wolf that I have seen. I don't think that I could believe it but I also didn't see what that had to do with his hatred to me. He said that the reason he was so rude to me was because he felt protective of his little brother who had yet to shift. It was sweet, and it only made me fall for him even harder.

"You can't do this to me I'm trying to be a good brother." I look down the hurt look in Paul eyes as he howls out in pain from his leg twitching. But he reduced it to a dull groan as he clamped his jaw shut. Causing a hard line to form as he moaned out in I could feel it deep in need in my body as I saw the pain in his eyes."Paul tell me what to do how do I fix this." My words were a double edge sword I want just talking about his leg, I was talking about our relationship. I knew that he knew that was why I meant, but he didn't say a word about it. "Bella you are going to have to push my leg all the way down till you hear the bone snap backing into place. Do it before they see me?" I look at him I couldn't do that, it would further his pain and I just love him too much to do that. Wait love?

"Baby please look at me." I look at him and he took my hands and guide them pass his waist to land on his burning hot skin, but to me it was a comfortable warm to me. "You don't want them to find out what me and my family are right?" As he was saying that I turned back to see Sam pushing up against the guys, before running over to us. After that all hell broke out into chased frenzy. The cheerleaders were fighting the opposite teams cheerleader as the football team went at it. People in the stands screams and yells as some cheered the teams on wheels others ran form the that moment Sam dropped next to Paul letting out a worried sigh."Thank the spirits you are a right. Bella what the hell do you think that you are doing here." I felt Paul move his hand form mine causing a whimper to escape my lips. "Bella now do it." I looked at Paul's deep hazel eyes holding mine as I used enough force to push his leg back in place. I heard a snapped and he groan out in pain.

I looked towards him, his face started to settle he was no longer in contact in pain, but a light calm eased over him. "Thanks" I nodded and head but had to refrain from kissing him as Sam glare at me and then at Paul. "You didn't tell her, you fucking idiot" There wasn't any anger or hatred in his voice only this sadness and understanding. "He couldn't help it I wouldn't leave him alone till he told me. I swear I won't tell anyone Sammy not even Jake." He sighed and grumbled under his breath that he hated being called Sammy in public. "Come on Paul I want to get out to the locker room before I lose it." I watched as Sam lifted Paul up and allowed him to lean on his shoulder as Paul started limp away. I stood up following after them letting out a content sigh as pain and anxiety started to slip away from my body. But it was replaced quickly with fear as I looked over to see that my father had his arms folded over his chest and he was glaring at Jake as he looked at me with a disappointed look on his face.

The guilty just piled on as I realized that I was a terrible girlfriend,I was letting another man call me babe and baby. I walked over to my father and gave him the best and sweetest smile that I could before kissing Jake lightly on the cheek in front of my father. It felt freeing to not have to keep up with this lie anymore. "Dad he didn't tell you because I didn't want to you know, I thought, well I still think that you would have a problem with me dating a family friend so soon after mom had died." He frowned at me for a minute before looking at Jake this dim smile on his face. "Don't think that this conversion is over with but for now we should go make sure that your brothers are okay, we can talk at the dinner." He nodded as he and Jake he walked off like nothing had when I turned to look at the people in front of me I was met with Paul and Jake's mother, her amber eyes darkening with anger.

Her deep hazel eyes were staring daggers at me as she turned to looked at where Paul had been lying on the ground. I could see lee Emily was standing next to her shrinking in fear as a vicious roar formed in her throat. She stood up as she walked over to me snarling. "Miss. Uley maybe you should calm done." I could see one of her hands shaking as her whole body vibration from the force. "My son told you didn't about us being…" She let her voice trailed off her amber eyes darkening with each passing moment, turning them black as she came closer to killing. "Yes, I push him to, he really didn't want to tell me, but I just wanted to know why he hated me so much."

I watched the tension in her body leave as a man put a hand on her shoulder. She turned back, and I looked with her. The man that I saw as sexy. He was tall at least 6 feet, with sparkling green eyes and deep tan skin, when he looked at me he smiled gently. But I could tell that it's forced and rather tense. "Danny what are you doing here." I looked at the man and then at Ms. Uley her voice laced with concern and confusion. "I wanted to see my boys play though I nearly shifted when I saw Paul get hit. I should go before they see me, but I wanted to make sure you didn't kill this poor girl."

He smiled gently at me, his husky voice had me swooning as he smile at Emily and ran out of sight. I sighed and look at Miss. Uley who seemed like she was at ease now "Fine let's go we should wait for the boys by the car." I nodded my head and walk with her and Emily out of the stands. Everyone in a while I would glance at Emily and she would give me this sweet smile, it was like she didn't care that her boyfriend turned into a giant dog. I shook my head and looked at the outdoor door of the it finally opened I felt my heart skip a beat when Paul limped out of the locker room with a pack of ice wrapped around his knee in suramin wrap. Sam was debating with Charlie something about sports while Jake looked like he didn't even care. That was until he saw me and perked up. I smiled wide and he smiled back the only problem was that the smiled was meant for Paul.

Jake ran over to me and kissed me gently on the temple as Paul walked over to his mom and wave gently as he nodded his head at Emily. This frown starting to grow on his face as he sniffed the air. "What was dad doing here." He brow dropped and furred together while a grow built in his throat.I "accidentally" brushed my hand against his to calm him down and he let out this slight put as his mother raise her eyebrow at me. I shook it off and watched as dad and Sam make it over to us.

Sam kissed Emily on the lips before sliding his and Paul's bag over his shoulder. "I'm taking Emmy, in my car, Paul you are coming with us for with mom and Jake." I looked at him and he sighed heavily. "Defiantly with you no offense mom." He limped off to the car not saying another word to any of us. I shook my head before starting to walk off to my truck with my dad following me. "Bella." I watched as Sam had just pulled out of the parking lot, Paul staring blankly out of the window.I caught his gaze for only a minute before looking at my father. He's concerned brown eyes looking me over. "Are you okay?" I nod my head and he let out this heavy sigh, his shoulder slumping for a moment."Are we okay." I kissed his cheek gently. Letting my lips brush against his stubbly chin for a moment before opening my door. "Of course daddy, I understand why you are upset, you want to make sure that I am okay after everything with mom's anything I am just a little shaken up form that hit it was wild." I watched him nodded his head before walking away.

My drive to the dinner was saint, I couldn't help but think about Jake, I felt guilt run through me like an electric current. Zapping every nerve in my body, I love Jake I really do and I don't mean it act the way I do with Paul. But there is a pull that I can't understand, maybe it has something to do with him being a wolf and Jake no but there was something about Paul. I mean really I knew nothing about him and yet here he is in my mind 24/7, all I really knew for sure was that I couldn't keep doing this to Jake. I was going to have to make a decision, but I should get to know Paul before I do damn thing.

I'm not going to leave Jake for a man that I know nothing about. I looked up to see that Sam, his mom, and my dad cars had already pulled up to the diner. I was the last one was I drove way to slow. I could feel this scowl form on my face, I didn't even notice I was so caught up in my thoughts of him. I sighed dreamily as I pulled the truck to a stop and turn it off.

I roughly shoved my keys in the back pocket of my jeans be returning my curls behind my ears and jumping out of the car. Which was the worst decision I could make, my feet slipped under the wet black asphalt. All I could do was brace for the impact of the cold hard metallic door of my truck. I felt the wind rushing at my back but I never felt the impact, instead I felt warm arms wrapping around my waist keeping me in place. I open my eyes to set that Paul had this cocky smirk on his face as he gently place me on the ground and pretend like it was no big deal.I was so stunned that I didn't say a thing I just blushed madly as he limped into the diner with his mother and brother. I shook my head before walking into the diner with Jake our figure intolerance. But it felt like a valuation.

When we made it into to the dinner everyone cheered on Paul and Sam as theses proud smile form on their faces. I couldn't help but grin as I sat down across from Paul. The waitress came over timely and took our drinks orders. After that she fluttered behind the countertop."So, Paul, Sam how do you, like forks high school so far. You've survived your first week." Sam chucked but Paul simply frown, I don't think you could say that Paul survived his week, he has had it rough since Monday. Sama dark eyes left Emily's face long enough to talk to my father. His smooth voice washed over me like ocean waves. "Good but we actually transferred over to the school last years after Billy passed away. So, we have friend before this year. Plus, we both quickly joined the football team, so it was pretty easier to get used to the pace of the new school."

His answer seemed so reserved, almost as if he had gotten asked that question a lot, Paul on the other hand rolled his eyes like he wasn't the least bit interested in this conception. "Hey mom there is a party for the team begin held at a player's house could I go." His voice sounded so hopeful it was kinda cute. His mother on the other hand didn't think so, I watched her hazel eyes darken,as she thought about something unpleasant. "Nope you're still grounded getting tackled didn't change that." I heard him let out an angry growl as my dad looked at him. "You mother know was is best, shouldn't you take this time to focus on your studies." Paul scoffed at him as Sam snickered. "I get straight As, so going to a party every once in a while doesn't do much. I have one of the highest GPAs at the school." He said it was a smug undertone and I had to admit there a lot for him to be proud of. Charlie's cocked his head to the side in concussion from Pauls statement. "Funny your father told me, you use to have a rough go at school." I watched this shiver go down Paul spine as his smug smiled was replace with a sneer.

Sam visibly shuttered, and their mother sighed dreamily at the mention of Danny Uley. I smiled at it, it was so cute that she was still in love but at the same time it was messed up. He hurt my Paul and I didn't think that was the least bit okay. I look at Jake he seems to be the only one that didn't notice the change and if he did he didn't say a word.

"I haven't failed a test or gotten below a B since I got out of that comma. I study my ass off every night so a party should be no big deal. But I begin punished for something that was out of my control." As he said it, his hazel brown eyes darted to looked at my face. I could see the edge of his lips twitching as he smiled sweetly at me. Love in filled his eyes as Charlie looked at him. He went to go say something but the waiter came back just in time to take the orders.

Dinner counted peaceful but there was this tension in the air, but after a while the tension left with dad. He had to head back to the station for the night. Jake smiled wide at me before looking at his mother. "Mom can Bella come over." I could hear the amount of joy in his voice but also the need to be with me. I was staring at Paul the whole night and had barely spoken to Jake but there was this desire in his voice that I couldn't overlook. But she frowns as she looks at me. "Why when you snuck her into the house to have sex with her while I was at work." I watched Jake shudder and I did as well, but it was for a different reason. The fire that was in Paul eyes as unmistakable. He was mad at me, I looked down at my lap, as this embarrassment spread across my face.

" Fine" I lifted my head and smiled wide before walking out with Jake following me, my dad had already paid the hack when he left. So, we were on our way back to the house when Jake cleared his throat. I could still he was staring at me, because his glare was poking holes in my body. "What is it Jake?" I tried to keep my voice from sounding irritated, but he won't stop staring and it was making it hard to focus. "Why did you run to my brother on the field?" I felt a lump rise in my throat and no matter how hard I swallowed it down, my throat becoming thick and dry from the uniqueness."What do you mean by that? He was hurt and even if it he is being a dick to me. No one deserve to be screaming out in pain in agony by themselves on a cold field."

I knew that I was making him feel bad, but a glut trip was the best way to get him off my case rather than telling him that I might be in love with his brother. Jake quilted down after that and I pulled up to his hose. We had beaten his mom and brother back, so I let out a sigh and turned to look at Jake. He gave me a weak smile and I could see his guilt in his eyes that broke my heart. "Sorry I just thought the way that he was looking at you tonight, that you might have a thing for him." I resisted the urge to break down and tell him the truth, "Baby you are the only one that I wanted to be with, your brother has treated me like grave since the first day that I meant him. You have nothing to worry about it, Paul is a total dick." As I was saying it, I made sure that my voice was laced with honey to make him believed it. But even as I spoke the lies every part of my body was screaming telling me I was a horrible person for saying all of it. My entire body, mind and soul screamed to just tell the truth, to run into Pauls arms and never leave. But why, I didn't know anything about him.

But Jake seems to buy the lie, he gave me a peck on the cheek and jumped out of the truck, I noticed that Sam was pulling up into the driveway. When we got to the door, Jake unlocked it and walked into the living room, dragging me along with him. I collapsed on the couch, pulling my legs up to my chest and rested my chin on top of them. I heard the door slam shut and then open again.

I could hear the chatter of Sam and Emily before they burst out into laughter. They walked into the room and Emily smiled at me before sitting on the couch next to me. "Where is Paul?" I watched Sam stiffened and Emily sigh before whispering soothing words into his ear. Calming him down so that he didn't shift in the living room. But I look at her confused for a moment before looking out the front window to see Paul getting lectured by his mother in front of the living room mirror. He let out a sigh like he was tired of hearing what she had to say. I shook head sadly and looked at Jake who was walking back into the room with a cup of hot chocolate in his hands for me. I took it willing and sipped it.

It warms my insides as I slowly sip it carefully not to burn myself, I watched Jake walked around and grab the remote off of the coffee table during the flat screen on. "What are we watching." I looked at Sam and then at Jake they were talking about what to watch when Emily sat down next to me and smiled wide.

"Bella it is nice to meet you, you're a very sweaty really is a shame" I nodded my head and she is smiled wide as she giggled and looked at the door that had just opened and what did she mean that it was a shame?Before I had the chance to ask her, Paul walked into the room for a moment flashing me a grin before walking up the stairs where he disappeared into his room. I looked set Miss. Uley who was frowning as she looked at Sammy then me. "I have to head to the hospital, they need a nurse to cover." I watched as Jake and Sam both slammed their heads up and looked at me and then at their mother.

Emily just shook her head sadly. "You are leaving us alone with Paul, but he is in a bad mood." I looked at Jake he also seemed terrified of Paul. "Sorry you will have to deal, Sammy kept your brother in line while I am gone." This time he didn't object to being called Sammy he just nodded his head and look at me for a moment before shaking his head sadly. "Why don't we watch _Good Day to Die Hard_ ," Jake nodded his head as Sam option and collapsed on the couch next to me while Sam put the movie on.

Sam took a seat beside Emily and pulled her into his lap as they cuddle together it made me want that same kind of contact but with the wrong brother. I shook my head and tried to focus on being with Jake in this moment. To watch the movie and finally stand by my man, but my heart drifted upstairs. I knew what my heart wants but my head said Jake. After a hour of painstaking dilbation I decided that I couldn't just sit here,I tune over it Jake and told him I has to go to the bathroom and he nodded his head. "Alright I will paused it." I shook my head no, at him, "It alright I will be right back." I run up the stairs when I thought that he wasn't looking and made it to Paul's room without being seen. I decided not to knock on the door, I doubt he would answer if he knew that it was me.

I ignore the warning on the caution tape and pushed the door open and seeing Paul's room took my breath away, I looked at his walls first, the originals monster movie poster were hung up on every inch of the wall. Even the wolfman which I thought was funny consider he was a real wolf and he doesn't act anything like that. They were even the original prints,he was a total monster nerd, just like me. I wonder how he got them though. I shifted my eyes to the balcony where you could see the beach for here. It had to be a great landscape to look at when he woke up in the morning. "What are you doing in here." I was surprised by a husky and tired voice. In that minute I noticed Paul looking up from his desk. Textbooks and notebooks laying across his desk And a small lamp light lip up the room. "Funny I didn't figure you for a bookworm." I looked at Paul as he closed his door and locked it. I guess he didn't want Sam or Jake walking in.

He brushed up against me in the process and the moment our skin came in contact he jumped back.

He sat down in his wooden chair and looked back at his books for a moment like he was wondering something. "You can sit on the bed if you want." I looked at Paul before I move giving him a slight nod of my head to show that I hear what he said. As my feet carried me to his bed I noticed that it was neatly made, there wasn't a single wrinkle on his comfact. His bed was made, his closet was close but no doubt was clean, his room was well organizing and his tv hung up on the wall but there was a view loose cords. He seemed to put together for a teenage boy. "What happened" I pointed to the wall and he let out a harsh laugh. "My mom and dad are what happen they took my Xbox and all my games the only reason they left the tv was because they took the cable box to. It total is bullshit" I felt this guilty crawling out of the pit in my stomach and up to my throat. "Don't do that Bells" I hear how stearn and commanding his voice was and I don't know what I was doing but I stopped it

When I looked up he had this gentle look in his eyes, I could tell that he cared about what I thought, and he knew that I was feeling guilty. "I can smell it coming off you, don't feel guilty,I shouldn't have talked to you that way. I can be a abusive jerk and when I don't get what I want. I am a lot like my father and trust me that isn't a good thing." I could see the pain in eyes when he looked at me. "Come to me please." I knew my voice sounded small but with his hearing, i knew he hear each word crystal clear.

He late out a sigh but shook his head no. "I can't Bells you are dating my brother my little brother, me betraying him like this,he wouldn't ever forgive. I know it may not seem like it, but I do love and care for my little brother." I understand that what we could or will do could hurt Jake and I know that he was being selfless but what about what we wanted dammit. I wanted Paul not Jake. No matter how much I love Jake, there was this connection with Paul that tugged my heart in the other direction. "I made a decisions Paul and you can either listen to what I came up with or you can ignore me." I hear him let out as low snarled as I stopped talking. "Fine Bells what did you come up with." I walked over to him and knelt resting my head on his knees.

At first, he softens but soon he loosens up and started to cart his finger through my hair. "I decided that I am going to get to know you and you are going to let me. After a few months, I will decide which one I want. The kind, caring, bother, who is sweet. Or the sexy, smart, badass that makes me feel like my heart will explode from happiness. Okay?" I looked at him our gazes meeting for a moment "Fine ask away." I let a triumph smile as I stood up and sat gently in his lap. "Favorite movie of all time." He let out a laugh and sighed afsnit my neck as he places a kiss on my neck. "Dracula for the simple fact that I know those don't want real Vampires but they're better than the ones in real life. I mean vampires that sparkle lame. You?"I felt him kiss my arm trailing his kiss, each one full of love. I looked at him and sighed heavily before looking "It's going to sound so cheesy, but the wolfman." I grinned wide at him and he smirks at me

I let out a sighed as I thought about another question but every time that he placed a kiss on my skin. "Stop you are making it hard to think." I looked at him for a moment as he let out this dark chuckle. "Can't help it you smell so amazing. I just want to kiss every part of you. But I will try to stop. Butrt since you are havign troulbe let me help you out, I love monster movies especially the classic, though the books are better, my favorite pastimes is watching movies, and video games. I love bikes and cars, I'm kind of a gearhead. I hate romantic comedies and loud annoying people. I'm allergic gracile and wolfsbane, oh and nut can't forget nuts. More than annoying I love cake and steak. Anything else you want to know."

He trailed a kiss down my neck to my collarbone forcing a shiver to go down my spine as a soft moan escaped my lips. I looked him in the eyes I could see this pain in them as he looked at me like there was a question that he didn't want me so I was going to ask it anyway. "Your dad, you seemed really upset when you found out that he was at the game. Then with the comma, and the moment your dad was brought up at dinner. You whole family ?"

He looked at me this small whimper escaped his lips as he dragged me to his bed, he laid down holding me in his arms as he let out this excited breath. "If a tell you can you stop making this so hard me to resist you." I let out this small giggle before kissing a soft spot on his jaw. He let out small animals growl. "My father adore me and Sam were kids that will till Sam turned 4 and I turned 3. He hated the idea of me sleeping with a stuffy wolf, it was what my mom gave me. Hw locked it up in a hall closet but I got it out. I was a badass as a baby, picking locks before I could even though a punch. But then he found out and beat the crap out of me and sam.

We never had the courage to tell mom, he just made he so happy we don't think that it would be fair to her if she left him because of us. So, we didn't say anything, we tried to keep him happy,anything to keep that from happening again. He would swear that he loved us afterward and he said it enough that we believe him. But the more we messed up and mom had a night shift at the hospital. He would take that time to beat us like red-headed stepchildren. Then one day…."

His voice broke as he looked at me this fear his eyes, he thought I would reject him, and I don't think that it was fair. Did he think that I was so shallow that I wouldn't love him if he was messed up? "I can't even get in small hot cramp spaces. I freak out, my heart starts to hammer in my chest as anxiety fille every part of my being.I watched my mom die in front of my eyes. We are all messed up Paul nothing you can say will change my mind." I hear how soft my voice was Paul purred in my ear running his fingers through my hair. "One day I failed a test and they kicked me off the football team on the rez, my dad didn't take it well. In fact, he beats me into a comma, Billy went after him, he lost it and tried to attack him, but my dad was an alpha and Billy well he wasn't. He ended up in that wheelchair because of me. After that, I never failed another test. Not because of the team but because I'm afraid that my dad will come after me again, I know that it sounds pathic"

I looked up at Paul, his gazes meeting mine, I got lost in his hazel gaze, soaking in all the pain and relief that was coming off of him. That was until his doorknob twisted then there was a nock. "Paul, have you seen Bella." He let out a tortue sigh. "I told you we shouldn't do this." I recognize the voice that was at the door a minute ago, was that Sam. I watched Paul get out of the bed and over it the door, unlocking it before slowly killing it. Revealing Sam and Emily on his arm. This smile on her face as she peered into the room to see me laying on Paul's bad. He smokes black sheet seemed so comfortable. "Whats up Sam?" I watch him frown at me before sighing. "Jake fell to sleep during the movie, I put him to bed, I think that mom slipped him some allergy pills, so he would fall asleep. Hey, Bella" I looked past Paul's shoulder to see Sam smiling sadly at me. I got out of the bed and went to walk out but Paul's hand curled around my wrist.

I let out this sigh but a smile formed on my face as he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me back into the room. I looked at Sam and he shook his head sadly. "Just remember the wall is paper thin and Jake still her boyfriend." Sam walked away with Emily and Paul closed the door. "Can we talk for a little bit longer." His face was so hopeful that I couldn't deny him. I would give him what it mean,I was going to have to break up with Jake I couldn't do this to him. But nonetheless i climbed on the bed and spent the whole night talking and getting to know Paul.

I woke up to the sound of yelling downstairs, I late out an moan and looked up to see that the doors to Paul room was slowly opening. His mother has walked into the room and she shook her head angrily. "You can't be here right now Jake will wake up soon. Paul!" I hear him moan as my side as he opened his eyes while snuggling in my side it was too fucking cute. "Paul baby" He moaned at my voice but open his eyes bore letting out a whine as he looked at his mother. "Nothing happened mom" I let out this light sigh as he whimpers at look she gave them. "I don't care Paul that is your brother's, girlfriend, Bella come with me. Paul get dressed and be downstairs." We shudder as I got out of the be following after her.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 A Few Months Later

Jake POV

It had been a few months since the first game and it was coming closer to the end of the season which mean that I would be suck with having to look at Paul every day after school. It wasn't like he was in dick, if anything he seemed to be more calm, happier actually. I let out this sigh. "What's wrong Jake." I looked at Bella she had this sly smile on her face. She seemed to be a lot happier now a days to. She had this bright cheery smile on her face as we did homework on a Friday after.I have never seen anyone so happy to have homework, I was about to ask her why she was so happy. When I could hear the was slamming for the front door, I looked out the window to see Paul and Jared smiling wide as they walked into the house after Sam. I don't know if it was the fact that Jared has been over a lot and refused to talk to me, but it is starting to get on my nerves

They were getting out of practice early, but I guess with the season winding down and there already main it to championships, the school wasn't worried about losing. "Hey man do you have any food. Patrol builds up a hunger." I hear Sam or was that Paul snarled at him. "Shut Jake is in the other room." When I looked up there was Paul leaning against the doorway, his bag slung over his shoulder as he looked at me and then at Bella this small smile flickered on his face. "You look happy for someone that is grounded." Paul laughed loudly forcing Sam and Jared to walk into room. Bella looked up at me this joy plastered on her face as she turned back to Paul. "Not ground anymore I am free man."

Bella giggle at his statement, they had grown closer in the time that we had been together it almost mad be worried, but Paul was dating Kimmy and that was my only saving grace. He wasn't a cheater that was the only thing I could say about it. "Anyway, we are heading to the beach to catch some waves my cliff dive if you guys want to come." I looked at Paul he never invited us to do anything and something told me that he wasn't inviting us, he was inviting smiled wide and looked at me and then at Paul. "Sounds great be there in a few." He nodded his head and him, Jared and Sammy all left, leaving me alone with Bella. She let out this exhausted sigh out, was there something weighing on her shoulders. "I should have told you this too early Jake but I really do love you. But we need to talk about something."

I looked are her, nodding my head lightly feeling this fear build in my throat, I didn't know what she wanted to talk about but there was this pain in my chest it was almost like fear and anxiety mixed together. She looked me deep into my gaze as she started to pack up her book slipping them into her bag. She let out this worried whimpered as her hands started to shake, but that didn't stop her from taking my hands and gripping them tightly.

"I'm in love with your brother Paul. I have been since the first night I meant him. He didn't want anything to do with me, he said that he cared more what you thought of him than his own happiness. But I realized that he was being selfish, he was only thinking about you. I love your Jake I really do, but not the way that I love Paul. I don't want you to think that he is making me do this because that isn't true. I'm breaking up with you for me Jake. I love Paul and it's not fair to be with you, you might be happy but I and Paul aren't and that isn't trying to understand and you can hate me all you like I deserve everything you think of me."

I felt like my world was crashing around me, the air was stolen from my longs as I saw the sadness radiate through her body as she looked down at her lap. I took in a deep breath and steady myself ignoring the buzzing in my skull and the pain in my chest. "How long have you known that you were in love with him." I look are her she gave me this sad looked as she let out a sigh. "The day that he came up to apologize to me for what he had said." I looked are her my live shattering, she knew this hole time and just didn't break up with me before things got more intense between the two of us."I'm going to let you process this alone, but really sorry Jake, I really am and please don't blame Paul this is all me."

I hated her grip lighten as she grabbed her stuff and walk out, as she walked out the father of my sanity left with her. I felt burning hot tears fill my eyes and anger took hold of my was one sick fucked up joke she begged me not to blame Paul. How did he expect me to do that, that stupid bitch loved him and I am sure that he won but he said was real, and it Paul is one dead fuck.

I ran out of the back door and tears threatening to fall from my face as I blinked them back. There was no time for sadness only for anger and vengeance when I reach te beach Paul and Bella had their heads tippee together as she talked to him. He was running his arms down her before wrapping them around her waist. Bella's face was joyful as he rested his forehead on top of her head.I let out snarl my life came crashing down and there was a little fucking slice of heaven I don't think so.

I ran thru the sand not letting it slow me down as I tackled Paul to the sand. His body skink deep as I went to punch him.I felt my first buzzing after the hit, it seems like it hurt me more than he that dick. I went to punch him a second time with more force. But Sam grabbed my fist pulling me off him. Jared grabbed Paul who seem to be shaking was that because of me. Good. "Bella don't" I hear Sam call out to her, but she went over to Paul without far and kissed him. I watched as his body stopped quaking from anger. He let out this sigh when they broke apart, and she turned to look at me. "Dammit Jakey I told you this wasn't on Paul. He wanted to be the good brother and let us be together. This is on me, you need to get that." I look at Paul he has this sad look in his eyes and he look down at his feet. "Jakey you need to calm done." Hearing that nickname come out of Sam mouth seemed so mournful.

It forced a thought it occurs to me something that chilled me to my bones and filled me with burning hot rage. Something that I had never felt before. "Did you know." I looked up at Sam as he let out this sign as if he was so done with this conversation that just started. "No, I didn't know. But Jake you need to stay calm okay" I looked at him and or some reason I believed him telling me what to do fill me with even more rage. "Why are you on this side, is it because of what you did to Leah." He looked at me hurt and are shining in his eyes as he looked away from me but his grip didn't loosen. "I'm not taking side Jakey I'm Switzerland I'm trying to keep the two of you from killing each other." Yeah, right the dick was so on Pauls side.

I shook myself out of his grasp and snarled sat Paul "I don't care if you didn't want this Paul, you should have come to me and told me that Bella was in love with you. I could have ended this the way that I wanted. Not looking like a chump. For all your talk your worst than Sam. He might have left Leah for Emily, but he wouldn't betray one of his brothers. That was all you." As I stormed off of the beach I saw the amount of pain in Paul face it was almost like I could smell it, it was so tangible. But I don't care I hope he feels the hunt for the rest of his life.

I ran and I just keep running I need to think this house work off the excessive anger from those dicks. Why would she do this to me, why didn't she just tell me that she didn't love me, that she didn't want to be with me? Why stay with me, to have close access to Paul. As that thought occurred to me I groaned under my breath and looked up to see that I made it to

I walked up to the door and knocked gently trying to keep my anger in check as Embry opened the door when I looked past my soul Quil was in the house to. But to of them had this stupid look on their face like they didn't expect me to hand out with them."Hey man we didn't know that you were coming over today." As Quil spoke Embry let me into the house, they both gave me worried glance as there brown almost black eyes raked over my angry frame. I crumbled on the couch and look at Embry and then Quil. Both let out worried sighs as they looked at me . When I got a good look at Embry I was shocked, he was shudder and grew at least 3 more inches since I saw him last weeks there was this fear in his eyes as he spoke to me "Dude we need to talk."

I could feel the room filled with tensions and they both shift like they were uncuttable with what they had to tell me. Embry gave me a cautious glare before he spoke slowly to me, making sure that I aborted all the information."What's up man it is about me just randomly stopping by." I looked at him and he shook her head no. "It about your brothers and there friend Jared." I let out a sigh that was the last thing that I wanted to talk about know. "What happened, did they steal you're grilled too. I looked at them but they both look at me confused so it wasn't that. "No, your brother Sam and Jared are glaring at us. Everytime that we run into them on the rez they watch us with this look in their eyes. Like they are sizing me up and dude it's starting to creep me out. Do you know what I did to set them off?"

I let out a dangerous growl as I looked at them, Embry and Quil both had these pisted yet terrified look on their faces. Almost like they had never seen me angry before, so this was a new look for them. "Those dick I will have a little talk with them. I just found out that my brother and my girlfriend were in love with each this whole time. They have been since the first week we started dating and that was 3 months ago." I let tour this howl of anger as they looked at me with pity and anger in their Quil spoke I thought that it was going to be some dumbass comment. But to my surprise that he wasn't making jokes. "Hey man screw Paul we are your brother for life and we wouldn't let some girl come between us." I smiled at home but it wasn't enough to fill the hole in my chest. "Thank guys I'm going into head back to the house and deal with my idiot brother. Embry I'll come over probably tomorrow and tell you and I know about them."

Before either of time could say a word I jump off cloth couch and started to walker to the house until I made it into the forest. I decide that the only way to work off this anger and pain was physical exercise I'm going to tire myself out and pass out and pretend that this was one big dream. Or in my case, it would be a nightmare. What the hell did they want with Embry it was bad enough that they took my girl now they are tying it take Embry. What was going on they haven't been the same in the few past years. I took my heart nd ran out of te brush till I was on the side of the road, I was going to make them regret this action that was the only thing that I knew for sure.

I was slowly making my way back to the house when I bike pulled up behind me, I mean looking Harley with a pin-up girl on his engine cover expect that it was a wolf pin-up girls. She has black ears with black tali and glowing blue eyes. I hadn't done the bike before but they didn't hesitate to pull up right next to me. "Hey, kid you're Jake right. Kahlua youngest right?" I recognized his sparkling green eyes and tan face, he looked just like Paul And Sam. "Yeah, you're Danny right my mom's ex-husband." He nodded his head but flinched at the word ex, but it was the truth. "You need a ride back to hothouse your mother had been calling everyone on the rez looking for you." I nodded my head and looked at him for a minute, he was probably shut like Paul a dick in the disguise of a good guy, but I could use the ride. I nodded my head and hoped on the back of the bike as he gave me a spared hamlet before he pulled off.

By the time that we got back to the house, mom along with my so-called brothers was standing out in front of the house. Sam and Paul were both too afraid to look up from their feet that moms geez wouldn't move from Danny's face. "Boys" I watched Pauls gaze flicker as he snapped his head up at the sound of his father's face. He shifted his vision to me and pain started to consume him. Did I give a fuck, let me answer my own question, no I was out of fucks to give. "Jake I really didn't want any of this." I looked at him, he had some fucking nerve."So, then you aren't going to start dating my girlfriend who just dumped me for you." I hear Paul's dad mouth out a wow as he looks at mom to see that today was not the right time.

"Honey where have you been I have been worried sick." I got off of the bike nodding thanks in Danny direction before glaring at my brothers. "Jake it's not that simple, I love her but I didn't tell her to dump you for me, I told her to stay with you, I don't want to be the reason that the two of you broke up.I didn't want to be the one to cause you pain" I don't believe him every word that he was a lie. "Whatever so were you going to tell me why you and Paul are after my fried Embry. Huh, Sammy?" I look at Sam and he let out his long sigh but shook his head no. "That's, great I'm so glad that my dad dies and everyone starts lying to me. Really way to make me feel better." I knew that dead dad card was low, but they were being pricks fuck them. "I'm going to bed no body bug me." I started to run up the stairs and made it to my room in record time, before passing out on the bed, Tear in my eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 State

Paul POV

I had literally just been ungrounded and it was the best feeling of my life, I don't think that I would ever be able to leave that room. Though Bella kept my company, much to Sam's dismay and Jake, the little fool was completely oblivious to all of it. At night she would park the car out of sight and I would sneak her in though the back of the house. We never once had sex or kissed, give me some credit, I'm not a total dick. We just talked, about what we wanted to do in our lives, what we like most, what we hated the moss, pet peeves stuff like that. I found it easier to talk to her about my father as time passed on.

Since I imprinted and shifted my dad started to pay more attention and time with me and Sam. We Both hated as the same time it had been 3 months since I met Bella, 3 months since she started dating my brother and 3 months since I had a social life. I couldn't be happier if I was telling te truth."Paul, hey Paul." I looked up from my thoughts to see that Sam was elbowing me, we were in the same math class, I know what you are thinking either I am super smart or Sam is super dumb. It was neither really, I had taken the class because I was bored and Sam he had it tek the class to graduate."What Sammy" His face fall as other kissed laughed at him, he hates it when we call him Sammy in front of kids at school.

But he didn't respond he simply jerked his head to get front of the class where our teacher was standing. Her hands were on her on her hips as she glared at me. She was annoying, her hair was in a tight bun . She never showed over her blond curly hairs so her face got pinched back because of his tight the bun was. She was tiny, petite really with red heels and a black pencil skirt with a low-cut blouse. She was a young teacher about 23 and she felt the need to always pick on me in class.

"I'm sorry what did you say." She glared at me and pointed to the whiteboard to see that there is a math problem. I looked over it for a few moment before seeing, this was too easy. "The answer is the square root of 7." I liked to play dumb, the last thing that I needed was people to know was that I was smart, then the hazing would start. I would be the nerdy jock who needs Sam to keep the rest of the team off my back. No thanks. The only reason I don't dumb down my work is because my father, would literally kill me this time. The teacher stared at me, I think that her name was Applebottom. She sneered at me for a before letting out a sigh.

"That is correct, start paying attention Mr. Uley dumb luck and guessing won't help you forever." I hear the rest of the class snicker as I looked out of the window. "Dude what is up with you." I looked down to see Sam intense brown eyes glaring at me. He was looking for something in my face. "Nothing it's just that mom said that I was not grounded anymore, so I'm a little caught up, I actually getting to leave the house for once. Though Kimmy is pissed at me for not making a move on Bella yet so I doubt I will have anywhere to go on a Monday night other than practice."

He let out a light chuckle, I told Kimmy 2 months ago that I couldn't be with her because it wouldn't be fair. I loved her but not in the way that she would hope. She smiled wide at me and told me she wasn't an idiot she knew that I imprinted on Bella the moment that she saw how I stared at me when no-one else was looking. She said that if we wanted to fuck we could, but I have been celibate since then. I mean I got down on Kimmy if she asked me to, but I haven't fucked anyone in 2 months and it's starting to kill me. "Earth to Paul Hakan Uley" I let out a tortured groan as I turn to look at Sam he had this cunning smile on his face. "Can you not do that, mom only say my full name with I'm in trouble or she wants to get my attention." I heard him chucked "I don't know why you don't like your middle name its mean fire in native American it's better than mine." He grumbled under his breath until the bell rung cutting off our conversation.

"Come on let's go get something to eat." His voice sounded so care free but that tends to happen when your imprint turns 18 and buys her own house. Her parents passed away recently and she inherited a lot of money. I felt bad for her, I don't know what I would do without mom, probably have to live with dad. I shudder the thought as we walked down the hallway, people were giving me and Sam glances. I knew some of them were horny teenagers, but I wasn't interested. People thought that me and Kimmy were still a item.

But only the pack and Bella knew that isn't true. I sighed as we finally made it to the cafeteira, it was bright and airy, I noticed the smell of decay and turned to look at Edward,before snarling sooner my breath, his golden eyes raking over Bella's she giggled at a joke that Emmett said to her. She knew they were vamps but still hang out with the big guy. I don't know why. She snapped her head up at the sound of my growl and smiled gently at me before giving me a look that said play nice.

I rolled my eyes at her order while I heard Sam chuckle "Come on lover boy." He dragged me into the food line, both of us grabbing at least three trays worth of food before sitting with the rest of the team. I scarfed down my food as the rest of the team just watched me and Sam eat .They were always so amazed by the amount of food we could consume and not be fat tubs or lards.I looked up to see that O'Malleys eyes were twinkling as he started to open his mouth. "That Bella girl is gorgeous I don't know why she dates you little twerp of a brother." I didn't say a word the only reason that I was aloud to the leave house was because I stopped yelling at Jake, and started to control my temper better. That and not getting in fights was a good thing in my mom's eyes.

She talked to dad and I was freed but fighting with this would ruin that. I shook off his comment but let my eyes trial over to her and Emmett. He was grinning hugly at her and she laughed at another one of his jokes. The blonde looked over to us with this look of distance on her face. When she looked at me she was glaring I had chem wit her boyfriend so I had run into her a few times. She mouths the words "come get your girlfriend." But I slowly shook my head and mouthed "she isn't my girlfriend" back to her.

She rolled her eyes and I let out a low laugh I had to admit that other than the fact that she and Emmett were vampires I liked them. I didn't really have a choice though,what evre time that I wanted to spend time with Bella I had to hang without with Emmett and Rose. I ditched class a few times with them. Thank god my mother didn't know about. I kept my thoughts hidden pretty well on patrol so sammy didn't know either. "Seriously looked at her, if anything,I thought that she would end up with the Cullen the one that has his hand on her waist." I snapped my head up off my food and look to see that it was just Emmett, I let out sigh and watched as Bella tripe and landed in his lap.I thought about saying something but I was glad that she didn't hurt herself. She wasn't the most coordinated, I diece that I could listen in it's not like I was having any conversation.

"I know that we are supposed to work on our art project tonight Em, but I am going over to see Paul tonight." I heard him grumbled under his breath, but she simply laughed "Don't pout we have a whole week to do it. I would see if you wanted to come over but the treaty and all that, but it's not fair though, you and Paul are friend right." He let out a laugh and nodded his head "I guess you could say that, but that we wouldn't talk to each other if it weren't for you but yeah." She smiled wide at that as she turns her head over her shoulder to flash me a winning grin.

"Good then maybe when he is no longer ground we could all hand ." Rosalie let a growl escaped her lips and Bella look at her with eyes of longing. "Please Rose we could double date." At that Rose bursted out into laughter. "Yeah right as long as you are dating his brother that isn't going to happen. But sure Bella." I smile and heard the bell go off. "I got chem got to go." I slapped Sam on the shoulder before walking out. I could have listened to Bella talk for hours, but I had a test that I had to take.

As i was walking silently through the hallway when I smelled corpse coming up from behind me but also the mix of Rose and orchid. "Hey Rose." I turned back to look at her and she smiled at me and for once it wasn't forced or tense. "Hey Paul." I looked at her golden eyes and got lost in them for minute, I'm sure that it was one of their vampire's tricks. "So, I heard something juicy that you might want to be interested in." I watched her bouncy blond curl flow down her back as I saw my chem class fast approaching. "What's up?" I stopped short to look at her while leaning my back against the lockers.

She has this wide grin on her face. "Bella told Emmett that she was thinking about breaking up with Jake, she finally decided which brother she wanted. You" She giggled happily, and I smile wide, but I felt this pang of guilt and grief fill me. "Yeah but Jake will kill me." She gave me a sweet peck on the check and rubbed my arm to try and comfort me. "Bella likes you and Bella is partly family to me and Emmett and seeing as how our brother is in love with her. I rather see her with you. So try not to frown this is a good thing." I nodded my head before going off to chem. I took my seat and watched Emmett walk in smile at me.

"Rose told you" I groaned at him as he took his seat beside me and the teacher started to hand out the exams. "How did you know that." I looked at him as this amused look formed in his golden eyes and he let out a chuckle. "Simple, your cheek, has her red lips stick." I rubbed it off my check and before he laughed at me. "You may begin." I looked up the teacher for was glaring at the two of us or shut up and take the exam. I was down within 30 minutes it was easy as shit.

I bounded off to the practice feeling lighter then I had for awhile, I don't need it hid my feeling anymore and that was great . But if the guilt didn't kill me then Jacob would. I pushed that thought out of my mind as I, got change quickly and sat on the bleacher. I was the the bright blue sky as the white clouds floated by. "What has got you all relaxed." I looked at Sam who was appearing next to me. I sighed and shrugged my shoe url there is no way that I could tell him."Remember that I have super hearing to." I let out a growl and looked at Sam if he had already know then why the hell did I have to tell him. Why did he even need to ask?

"How do you think that Jake is going to take it?" I heard the concern in Sam voice but also this joy, like he was glad he didn't have to keep lying."I don't know but if he asks if you knew you have to say no, he can't hate both of us. He needs at least on big brother he can trust and might as well be you Sammy." I looked at Sam and he looked down at me shock before taking a seat. "I think having with those leeches around is making you soft." I hear him chuckle and I could tell by his joking tone that he didn't mean anything by it.

"There friends to Bella, hell they are practically family to her so I will give them a fair shake for I don't then she would neuter me." I looked at Sam and he nodded his head and watched the cloud folat by with me. "She good for you, you temper is better, you get less anger over little things and you stopped treating humans like something beneath you. It's nice" I chuckle "Glad to know my big brother approves of the new me." I let out snicker as he punched my playfully.

By the time that practice, I was excited to get home, I had gotten out a hour early, which meant that I got to see Bella a hour early. I smile wide a I pulled my shirt over my head as I heard a ringing in Sam's bag. I turned around to see that he was frowning at the phone. "What?" As we walked out of the school I slang my bag over my school and he did the dsam. Holding his hand on the deep black strap of his navy blue bag. He took in a shaky breath and answer the phone. "Hey mom." I looked at Sam and smiled so that was why he looked so disturbed. Mom had been breathing down Sams back alley. Every where he turns mom was questioning what he was going to do with the rest of his life,after he graduated high school. Was he going to school or getting a job and lately she has wanted him to do nothing but say in the house and lead the pack and protect our people. But he didn't want to spend the rest of his life living in the same house as mom. He still hasn't told her that when he graduated he was moving in with Emily.

"Just tell her Sam." I had to refer from calling him Sammy as two hot girls walked passed us giggle as they looked me and Sam up and down. "Tell me what Sammy." He snarled as the nickname came out through the speaker. He punched me like it was my fault she called him Sammy. Then he gave m the best I'm going to kill you look that he could muster before looking back at the phone.

"Mom I was thinking about joining the police department, that way if there are vampires attacking forks or the rez then I would know about it." I looked at Sam as he trudge over to his side of the car and threw his bag on the back. I shove my bag in boerne redtin my head on the back of the cool leather seat. Out of nowhere I started to feel light head and my mind drifted to Bella.I pulled my phone out and shot her a quick text. " _You need to eat something I can feel how low your blood sugar is."_ I hit sent just as Sam hoped in the car. "Sammy that is a great idea and I can only assume that you would be moving in with Emily." She let out a sigh of disappointment and Sam laugh. "Mom I'm not staying with you, no matter how much I love my little brothers and you, Emily only lives a few miles away. It like a 5-minute drive to the house from her house."

I laugh as my phone went off with a ping. " _I don't like this mystical connection I can never hide things from you. I'm too nervous to eat"_ I shook my head reading the message one more time before my mother started to talk again. "Paul dear I know that you're not grounded anymore, but I don't want you going out to parties on a Monday night. Not with that math test that is coming up on Friday." I let out a sigh as I started to text belle. " _Baby just eat something for me please."_ After I sent the text I realized that I did have a math test on Friday but how did she know that. "Yeah mom got it."

I didn't say much, not like there was much else to say other than that. Sam threw the phone in my lap as he started to pull out of the school. "Alright the boys I will stop bugging I just want to tell the both of you that I am going to be at the hospital all day today, so I won't be home till 8. If you need something call, and there is money in usal stop. This time try to actually spend the money on take out."

I laughed, the last time she left us money Jake used it to buy a new video game the idiot. "Yeah mom." We said it at the same time as she hung up. I hear a ping in my back pocket and look at the text. I was keenly aware that Sam was looking at me. "Its Bella, not Jake telling me how much he hates me calm down." I looked at Sam as he let out a shaky breath. "I need your help by the way." I looked at him confused what did the big bad alpha need my help with. I look at my phone quickly to see the text from Bella that said " _Okay_ " before turning off my phone and looking at him. "Shoot big bro." I look at him and he let out a laughed. "I need your help studying for this math test, I barely have a B in that class and you know how dad get." I looked at him, I did but what does that matter he didn't know about our grade. "Mom sends him a copy of our report cards." I looked at him it was like he was reading my mind.

I frown but nodded my mind absently, I could feel frown lines deepening in my forehead as red oak trees started to appear in black and red blurs. "What didn't she tell me that." Just thinking about the times that I just barely made it to A's freak me out. "Don't read to much into it, she only told me because I had a C in like every class last semester. She told me that he was livid and she had to keep him from coming to her house Nd beating the crap out of me. If I don't pass this test and he find out and then I'm dead meat."

I hated that even now we must live in fear of what he thought of us, it pushed me beyond the point of rage. "No problem Sammy, I'm sure mom would just ask me anyway." I looked at him and he gave me his weak smile as we pulled up the the house. I could see Bella's truck parked right in front of the window. Sam pulled up into driveway only to see that Jared was there. This wide smile on his face which forced me and Sam to frown. He only smiled when he was making fun of one of us. I got out the car and he is smiled wide at me. "Hey man"

Sam snarled at him the same time that I did, "What are you doing in your human form you should be on patrol." He shrugged his shoulders lightly. "Chill Sammy it's all good in the hood, there are no sighting and guess what I found out today when I was running past the school." I looked at Jared as he gave me this goofy smile. "Embry he is going to shift, I smelled it on him, I give it by the end of the year." I looked at Sam who frown at him. "I have been noticing something off about him lately but are you sure about that, a few months." He nodded his head. "By his beginning of his sophomore years mark my words on it. In fact, I better 20 bucks." I looked at him and rolled my easy "Great a new pack brother, and he just happened to be Jakes best friend. The both of you know that if he shifted,than Jake has one less friend because he will let it slip. The only reason that we can be near Jake is because mom and the two of us are all wolves. It's only a matter of time for Jake. But Embrey might as well kiss his friendship with Jake goodbye." I look at Sam who sighed sadly. "I know Paul but that is nothing to think about later. You guys want to go cliff diving." I smiled widest Jare. Jared. "Sound like a plan."

We walked into the house as Jared looked at Sam "Hey you got any food patrol always makes me hungry." Sam punched his shoulder for a moment one before jerking his head toward the living room. "Jake has here shut it." He rolled his easy "It's not like Bella doesn't know, why can't we tell Jake and be done with this." He said it in a low whisper and I sighed heavily he could be such an idiot sometimes.

I walked into the living room and was instantly hit with the scent of my mate, my love, my life. The scent of wildflowers and vanillas filled my nose before I even saw her beauty form. "Hey" I looked at Bella as she sides wide at me but shook her head. "I thought that you were grounded." I smiled wide at her "Nope I am a free man. So, you want to go cliff diving with us." I looked at Jake to let him know that he was invited to, but I just wanted Bella to go. Sam and Jared, we walked up behind us nodded gently at Bella. "Yeah be there in a few." I smile wide at her and ran out of the house and over to the beach behind the house. "Is it me or does Paul seem happy. Paul doesn't do happy."

I snarled at Jared joke he wasn't funny and I hate it when he messes with me, it so wasn't funny. Sam smiled sadly as he looked at my frown before shaking his head and looking at Jared. "Bella is going to break up with Jake today. Poor kid." I nodded along with Sam, it was going to happen and I had already started it feel like shit no matter how happy I was there was still that underlying feeling. Nagging at me to feel ashamed. I was sitting on the beach looking up at the cliffs as Sam and Jared dived. I smiled at their antics as I watched the waves lap against them. at

I was going to wait for Bella before showing off. As I sat there I felt my toes sneak deep into the deep cold sand that turned me as I painted the crash of the real water. I couldn't think of a better day till I lost my sight. I got worried as a growled built in my Tiahrt. "Calm down babe it's just me." I smiled as I pulled Bella into my lap and kissed her lips gently at first. But then it became wild with passive. I sucked on her lower lips causing it to become red and swollen as we pulled apart. Both of us out of breath as I heard a loud howl rip through the air.

I tune back to see that Jared was looking at me and then at Bella. She up from my lap no matter how much I protested and whined. She just giggled at my action and walked video to Jared."Hey, what's up to Bella." He smirked at her as she walked over to him pulling him into a hug. Her town with and friendly, "Hey Jared. Hey, Sammy" He is smiling down at her as he walked over pulling her into a large hug and kissing her temple. She tried to wiggle out of his grasped when she realized he was soaked from the ocean. "Sammy stops." She giggled, and he let her go before Jared kissed her temple. They loved her like a sister and that was the only saving grace with all of this.

"How did he take it." I started to stand up brushing off the back of my jeans before walking over to her. Wrapping my arms around her face as I pulled her to look at me. But she twisted her neck so that she was looking at Sam and Jared. They were just as entered in finding out what happened to me. This frown formed on her, face as she looked down at her feet. "Not well he tried to blame Paul, but I told him that it was my decision and had nothing to do with Paul and that he didn't want us to be together for Jake's sake and he just fell silent. I think that he is sitting in the same place I left him." I kissed her temple while mrimg into her head. "It's not your fault that I imprinted on you."

I tipped my head down to rest my forehead against her. "It's not your fault Bells, it mine don't worry about it, he will get over it when he shifts and gets his own imprint." "Well, then again it is rare." I snarled at Jared he wasn't helping the situation. He sighed, and I want to say something when I felt this impact on my face. It didn't hurt but nonetheless, it started me. I felt my body sinking deep into the sand as Jake sat on top of me pulling me in the face again. "Jake stop" I felt his fist hovering over my face when Sam grabbed him holding him back, as Jared grabbed me. But it was too late I was starting to lose my temper.I felt my body quake the ranting to shift at any moment "Bella don't."

I could hear Sam's worried voice as my body started to blur, but that didn't stop Bella from kissing me, as I slid my tongue into her mouth I felt my body slowly as the violent shaking stopped. I pulled out of the kiss to look at Bella and all was right in the world in that one moment. That was until I turn it low kat Jake, the hurt in his eye was like an arrow to my heart, I match his pain and raised him in guilt. I couldn't even look at him, it hurt so much, I looked down at my feet.

I could hear Bella angry and devastated voice ring out in my eyes as her pain and sorrow for heat happen washed over me. Doubling with my guilt it was almost crippling, I could feel my legs starting to buck. "Dammit, Jake I told you this wasn't on Paul. He wanted to be the good brother and let us be together. This is on me, you need to see that…" Her voice broke when she couldn't trust herself to speak anymore. I shook my head and looked at Jake. He was looking down at his feet refusing to meet my gaze but tension clung to the air as he mulled over his response.

"Jakey you need to calm down." I snapped my head to see that Sam was trying to calm him down but the way that Sam said that nickname almost sounded wrong. Jake snapped his head up a hurt look clouding over his usual clear brownies. They dared as they almost looked black like that of a vamp."Did you know." I looked up at Sam, I glare at him angry filling my gaze along with guilt. He had to stick to our deal and he had to sell it, he let out an exhausted but convincing sign before shaking his head no. "No, I didn't know" After that, I didn't listen, he kept his deal and whatever Jake said to me I didn't think that I could take it. I just shut off my hearing I couldn't deal.

I watched Jake nodded his head and I could smell anger and anxiety coming from him. But his emotions were like a whirlwind of smells as he glared at me. It broke me to see him like this, he didn't have that same sad look in his eyes like Leah did. It was more vengeful more filled with rage and sadness."I don't care if you didn't want this Paul, you should have come to me and told me that Bella was in love with you. I could have at least ended this the way that I wanted to. Not looking like a chump. For all your talk your worst than Sam. He might have left Leah for Emily, but he wouldn't betray one of his own brothers. Nope, that was all you." I let out a sighed as he stormed off.

I titled my head back to look at the fading sun this was just my day here I thought that the first day that I was no longer grounded would be fun. I would take Bella out for once. Now, I feel like shit on a hot summer day in Texas. "Paul" I look down at the sound of Belles small voice, tears in her eyes that filled me with rage. Dammit, Jake, did he think that this only hurt him. "Bella doesn't cry, it's not your fault, okay?" I look at her as she clung to my chest and let out shocked sobs that filled my chest with even more sorrow. I didn't know what to do, so I cooed at her and carried my finger those her hair trying my best to soothe her while looking at Sam."Thank for keeping your promise to me." He nodded his head as he looked at Jared. "I do want him out of there, Jared shift and check the forest, I'm going to check around the rez, Paul takes Bella back to the house for now. Okay?" I nodded my head there was no way that I was leaving her, and I was glad that he wasn't making me.

I lifted Bella into my arms she was still sobbing when I dragged her to my room and laid her gently on the bed before closing the door. I crawled onto the bed and held Bella in my warm embrace. Her sobs stopped, and she looked up at me. Her wide doe brown eyes broke my heart when I saw the sadness in them. "I'm so sorry now your brother hates you." I chuckled lightly, I placed a kissed on her temple, before trailing one last kiss on the soft post of her jaw forcing a shiver of pleasure to go down her spine. "Jake already wasn't my biggest fan. He at least has Sam the kind, big brother. It's fine Bells you can't help how you feel, I blame my ancestors for taking our choices away. Maybe then this wouldn't be so painful for you." I kissed her gently and felt her rest her head on my heart. "What did you mean out there when you thanked Sam for keeping his promise." I let out a sigh and looked at her "What did you have for lunch your bloodshot shouldn't have been that low."

As new I question a question right? "nothing too big, just a sandwich and a bottle of soda, so you would get off my case." She giggled lightly as I let out a sigh my warm breath causing goosebumps to rise on her skin. Just keep talking to distract her, that was really my only plane to keep her from busting out in tears. "Championships is coming up in a few weeks are you going to come and cheer me on right."

I knew that my voice sounds equal parts desperate and hopeful, "Yeah baby I wouldn't miss my stud playing the game for anything. But you have yet to tell me this promise that Sam kept for you. Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to ask him when he gets back." I thought that I had pulled that off I guess not.

I let out a heavy sigh before looking at the post that was hung up on my wall. My eyes drifted towards the Dracula poster. "Rose told me that you were going to break up with Jake today. Sam overhear the conversation and asked me about it, we just talk about how Jake would react. I made him process me that if Jake took it the wrong way that he would repent to not now. That way he could at least trust one of his brothers. But I don't want to talk about it. You know that Embrey would be joining the pack soon. By the need of the year." She chuckled and kissed my collar bone before our lips met.

I could feel sparks of fire coursing through my veins as I felt her saddle me bucking her hips ain't my hardening cock. I slipped my tongue into her mouth causing her to let out a sexy moan. But I pulled away from her just resting my hands on her hips as her red swollen lips pouting."Why are you stopping." I look at her, I heard the front door open and close. I put my hand up and counted to 5, then the door to my room swung open.I looked to see Sam who was leaning against the black wooden frown on his face as he looks at me and then Bella. "Couldn't find Jake anywhere in town he may be at a friends house. I called dad to ask if he has seen him he said no. Of course when he called mom to tell her what happen and she is on her way home. She already started to call his friend, but they said that they haven't him." I let out a sighed and felt Bella starting to shift off of me but I gripped her hip keeping in her place. "Alright, I'm guessing she is going to want to talk to me." He nodded his head and I growled under my breath. "To think that I just got done being in trouble just to get into a new kind of trouble."

I hear the door slam and close and in one swift movement Bella was under me and I smiled wide as I smelled her lust filling my room, I got off the bed and walked down the stairs with Sam by my side. She gave me this worried look when our eyes met. "Paul…" I heard her let out a half sigh, half growl. "I didn't tell her to do it, she made the decision on her own mom, can't you be happy." I looked at her and she gave me this guilty look. "Of course I am sweet but your brother is in pain do you think that it would be a good idea to have Bella here." I let out snarl "You're kidding me he's not even here what does it matter mom. This is so unfair because the baby had a hard day I can't spend time with my mate. You do her how dumb that sounds right." I let out a snarl before hearing the engine of a motorcycle. "That's you, father, I asked him to come over and, help with the search." I felt a chill go down my spine as I walked out to see that Jake was getting off the bike and I felt my heart crawl into my throat.

I looked at dad first he had just taken off his melt his cold green eyes looking me over for a moment before I looked down at my feet and he shifted his gaze it Sam. We both shudder under his gaze "Boys" I lowered my gaze not being able to take the disappointment and rage in his eyes. But I had to at least try and fix things with Jake he was family. "Jake I really didn't want any of this." My voice sounded broken almost regretful but when I looked up to meet his cold stare I knew that he didn't believe a word that I had said to him. "So, then you aren't going to start dating my girlfriend who just dumped me for you." I hear dad mouth out a wow as he looks at mom to see what was going on. She gave him this painful expression as she glare at him.

She turns her attention to Jake, her amber eyes full of worry, as she took in his sorry state, he was shivering which made since it was December 1st. He had black bags under his eyes and his arms laid limp angst his side he looked exhausted. Both physically and emotionally and I could tell that mom was heartbroken. Just Looking at his sorry state made me hate myself even more. "Honey who have you been I have been worried sick." Jake got off to the bike handling the helmet back to dad before glaring at me.

The looked in my dad's eyes told me that I had to answer him. "Jake it's not that simple, I love her, but I didn't tell her to dump you for me, I told her to stay with you, I didn't want to be the reason that the two of you broke up." I knew that he didn't believe a word that I had said, and I knew that he shouldn't I had been lying to him for 3 months.

But Jake pushed passed what I had said and stare at me before glaring at Sam his eyes like hot burning scarlet coals. His as anger came off him in waves, it was almost too much for my nose to bear "Whatever so you are the two of you going to tell me why you are harassing my friend. You two and that idiot Jared the one that never talks to me but loves to make fun of me" I look at Sam and he let out his long sigh. But he didn't say a word he couldn't know about the pack and he couldn't even be near Embry when he shifts he would get hurt. Jake looked impatient for a minute before snarling, "great I'm so glad that my dad died and all of you started to act weird and lie to me. Really way to make me feel better." The dead dad car was a little too much for me but he was in real pain more than I could ever fathom. "I'm going to bed nobody bugs me."

When he was gone, dad got off his bike and I had to resist the urge to cower behind Sam as he looked at me and then at mom. "Kahlua are you go into tell me what is going on, please." His voice was so soft and gentle with her, but he was never like that with us. Good mate but a terrible father." I shook my head singlet as I looked at him for a moment. Sam who was looking down at his feet he was too scared to move. That is right he got that C.

"I thought that would be an obvious dick." I looked back to see that Bella was standing there this frown on her face and this angry light in her eyes. It was borderline disgusting, but she just held her head up high and denial. I could feel her insane hatred for my father deep in my chest. I turned to look at him who had his amused look on his face. "Not what I meant but okay. I was talking about Embry, he shouldn't be near him, pack business is for wolves and imprints only." I looked at my father, that was really what he wanted to know about a new wolf, not my about the pain that we were all surfing form because we broke jake. What a dick.

Mom sighed heavily and nodded her head before looking at Bella giving her a warning look even if my mother hated my father for what he did to us. He was still her mate and she would defend him to the death. I let out a sigh as Bella let out a low wild growl almost animalistic. "Did you mark her." I look at my father and shook my head no and he is smiled wide at me. "Which just means that your connection is getting stoned with this who deplorable situation. Kahlua, we need to talk to the council." She nodded her head daily and look at my Sammy then me. "Both of you should be studying for your math test on Friday." Then she walked away from us grabbing the helmet out of dad's hand and driving off to Harry's no doubt. I shook my head and grabbed Bella kissing her. "I'm glad you have my back but before around him, he might not be able to touch you, but he can still beat the crap out of me." I looked at her, as she let out this tried sigh. "You two could gang up on him." I let out a harsh laugh that matched Sammy's. "Come one, we got some study to doing."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Life gets complicated

Bella POV:

I watched as Sam and Paul sprawled out on the floor going over notes from math as I laid on the bed like a bum. It almost made me feel bad, but I was finally able to spend time with Paul without having to hide it. No matter how bad it ended for Jake I have never been happy, but I can't help the nagging pain in my stomach. But no matter the guilt my heartfelt, I tried not to burst from joy, I finally got my imprint and my wolf. I looked down to see Paul smiling wide as he showed Sam how to answer some complex equation.

"Paul?" He looks up from the notebook to look at me, Sammy didn't pay any attention to us. "Yeah what is up?" I watched this cocky grin appear on his face when he saw the confusion in my eyes along with the courtesy.

"Why are you taking a senior level math class, obviously you have taken enough math class to graduate, so why take a class you don't need?" Sam huffed out a breath that he had been holding in. He ran a hand through his short-cropped hair as he growled a little of himself out of exhaustion.

"He likes it embarrass me that's why. My little brother is smarter than me so not cool Paul." I giggled at the way that a pout started out from on his face, he was too cute for words I could see what Emily saw in him. I turned back to look at Paul the scowl on his face as he looked like he knew what I was thinking. Damn this imprint bond.

"Dad told me I had to take it, I did what I was told." He said twitching nervously as he went back to the book. I let out a sigh as I heard my phone going off, when I looked at the caller id I let out another large sigh.

"Hey, dad." I waited for him to respond but I got nothing but shallow breaths. I could hear this movement through the house.

"Dad, I'm at Paul and Sam's house so if you are going to say something then you should before I hang up." But once again I got nothing what was going on. I looked at Paul who was pointing to some point on the graph, but Sam just shrugged his shoulder like he had no clue.

"When am I ever going to need to know this Paul it's so annoying, you're taking it because dad told you to, you're never going to use this to be a firefighter, why are you doing what he wants?" I wanted them to know that myself, but Paul started to argue with him in a different language.

"Dad" I didn't hear a thing, but it had to be him right there was no one else that could be in the house. I let out a sigh "Alright well I am hanging up now." I hit the end button before looking up at Paul's desk where was his silver and blue laptop covered in stickers was staring back at me. I grabbed it quickly without Paul noticing that I had even moved. When I opened it, I was met with a picture of me and Paul. It was from last week's game, Jake didn't go because he was hanging out with Embry and Quil, so I go to hang with Paul. The picture was of him still in his football uniform as I placed a kiss on his cheek while he had his eyes closed but he had a shit-eating grin on his face. I shook my head but watched a box come up that said password. It was so cute that he had us as his background. I smiled to myself before poking Paul's shoulder he looked up at me and I smiled. "What your password." Sam let out a huff and started to get up "Where are you going? We aren't done yet."

Paul gives him an accessory tone "I have no clue what is going on, so we could be here all night. I'm going to go get a cup of coffee." I watched them both exchange a tense look before he walked out. Paul let out a sigh before kissing my lips gently. Then he tried kissed down my neck, my hands ranking against his hot skin I place my hand roughly on is shoulder pushing him away from me. He grew giving me a playful pout. "Bella "I looked at him and he rolled his eyes at me when he saw the confused looked in my eyes. "The password is Bella and then the date that we met." I giggled at him as this bright red blush appeared on his deep tan skin. He looked so cute when he was flustered. I turned again as I typed in the password in, Sam started to walk into the room. Sam frowned at me and then Paul who was laying on the bed with me. Sam shook his head slowly at us before collapsing into the desk chair. I watched him grab his temple with his index finger and thumb as he looked ready to give up. He rested his head on the table before sipping his coffee and looked at the table. "I can't wait till I graduated and I don't have to take a test or do any more homework, it so isn't my forte. "Oh, cause their mine. I just have better study methods than you." I watched the two starts to growl and argue with each other. "Boy's no fighting." Sam frowned at me like he was about argue but I glared at him and he let out this sigh. "Fine anyway what was up with that call?" Paul looked at me curious by his brother's words. "What do you mean?" I tried to play dumb, as I laced my voice with as much curiosity and innocence as I could. I doubt that the boy needed to know about the weird call that I had with my father. But Paul wasn't buying it as he raised one of his eyebrows as he tried to drag it out of me with that one look. "I got a call from my dad, but he didn't say a word, but I know that someone called me because I could hear movement around the room. So, it had to be somebody, right?" I watched as Paul and Sam shared this look as some relaxation came to them both. "Maybe you should stay here for the night, just to be safe." I looked at Paul as he wrapped a protective arm around my waist. He pulled me deep into his side and I let out a moan as I looked at Sammy who shook his head. "He's right Bells you should stay here in one of the guest rooms." I looked at Paul who snarled at him. "Mom would kill you if she found her in your bed again." That didn't stop Paul from snarling out with anger. Sam rose his eyebrow "Don't forget who your alpha is Paul. Stop acting like a horny child." Sam looked dangerously close to lecturing him. But I was so confused what was wrong with me heading home so what the phone was just busted. "What is wrong? Why can't I go home?" I looked at them both as they let out the aggravated but worried sigh. Sam looked at me and then looked Paul giving him the silent nod, which I thought meant that he was going to tell me what was going on. But I was wrong Sam started it explain it to me in a painfully slowly voice like he was explaining something to a child. "There were vampires on the land the other day. Paul, Jared and I took care of them, but they are getting more frequent. We thought that it might have been Edward breaking the treaty again, but we were wrong. To make matters worse there have been vampires in your room in your house before. There might be some in the house now waiting for you to come home.

"It would be stupid to let you go home." I looked at him wide eyes as Paul salted wildly. "Then what about my father there is no way that I am going to let him stay there if there is a vamp there." I was getting up when Paul pinned my hands above my head, it was a little too tight for me. I tried to refrain from whimpering as he hovered over me. I could see the fear in his eye as our gazes met, he was terrified that I might get hurt. "No baby you stay here I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knew that you were in danger. Stay here for the night and I will call the station to see if Charlie is there." The voice was so soft that it was almost a whisper, but Sam let out a growl "Let her go right now Paul you are going to leave a bruise." I looked at Sam for a moment till I started to see a red mark forming on my pale skin. I whined as I bit my lower lip ignoring the pain that flooded through me. Paul jumped off me as if he was on fire. He threw his legs over the bed as his shoulders slumped as he looked down at the hands. I went to rub his back and tell him that it was okay, but Sam caught me off. "Don't baby him Bella if he doesn't lean to curb his temper and his strength before he could seriously hurt you." I looked at Sam, he had this frown on his face as he looked at me and then Paul. He shrunk under his older brothers glare and I felt pangs of pain and guilt roll over my body. He was getting the third degree from his alpha because I refused to listen to him. "Don't do that either Bella, he is to blame for hurting you not the other way around. No matter how mad you make him, he should always be in control. Now call Charlie I'm officially no longer in the mood to study. Good night."

I watched Paul nod his head sadly as Sam gathered his books and walked out of the room. I stuck my tongue out as Sam disappearing form before pushing Paul down onto the bed, I kissed his soft lips, at first it was sweet, but I deepened the kissing before kissing the soft spot underneath his jaw. It always forced a growl to escape his lips, which in turn forced a moan escape mine. I could feel him shift under me as I straddle him and began to buck my hips as I took off his button-down shirt. I was kissing his abs when he looked at me. "Bella...baby...stop." I hear him let out a low moan as his husky voice floated into the room. I grinded into him, but I could hear buttons hitting in the background. He must have been calling my father at the station. I looked up long enough to see that Paul was placing it to his ear. I got off the bed and walked over to the door, locking it before slowly taking off my jeans. Causing Paul to let out a low snarl. As if commanding me to come back to bed. "Hello? Hi, can I talk to Chef Swan it is about his daughter Bella." I took off my shirt, then my pants till I was in nothing but my lace thong and bra. I looked at Paul his eyes filled with lust as he looked at me this shudder going down his body as I notice how tight his pants were. I walked over to him and jumped on his lap. Bucking my hips before feeling my hair cascading down my bareback. "Hi Chief, its Paul Uley, anyway I wanted to talk to you about Bella." I took my finger in Paul's waistband the elastics of the sweatpants began to scream as I yanked off his waist. I threw his sweats over my shoulder waiting till I head the fabric hit the ground before turning to look at him. When I looked back there was Paul in all his glory, his tone six-pack staring back at me as I resisted the urge to moan. Paul was in nothing but his black boxes which forced a shudder down my spine. I could see his rock-hard cock standing like a flagpole as he gave me a warning glare to stop. "Yeah the one that was rude to her. Look I just want to tell you that Bella fell asleep on our couch and we moved her into one of the guest rooms. She was pretty upset after…." He stifled a moan as I slid off his boxer, releasing his monster 9-inch cook. I let out my own moan before wrapping my soft pink lips around his swollen head. I twirled my tongue around the tip of his cock to tease him, I shifted my eyes, so I would be able to see him. His eyes were glazed over with a lustful, as he had a dazed euphoric expression on his face. My father must have said something because Paul began to stutter as I took his whole cock in my mouth. The salty taste of his pre-cum already filling my mouth. I had been waiting months to do this and my father so wasn't going to cock block me this time. I let out a moan as I bobbed my head up and done, loving the feeling of his valet cock hitting the back of my throat. Thank god I had no gag reflexes. "Since she broke up with Jake, she was too devastated, to devastated to drive home. She cried herself to sleep, we thought it was best if she just stayed the night." I heard a growl escape his lips as he ran his hands down his waist gripping my head. He groaned hungrily as he ran his hand through my hair as I picked up the pace. "Yeah will do." I pulled my head away long enough to see that he had hung up the phone, he glared at me "Dammit Bella, you looked so sexy right now, I'm going to make you regret pulling that stunt with your dad on the phone." I laughed at him there was nothing he couldn't do to me that I wouldn't love. I went back to sucking his cock teasing the tip before engulfing all of him. He let out a low moan and a whimper as he shudders from the pleasure. He gripped my head as I felt his dick start to twitch daily, as he stifled a moan. As the thirst became more erratic as he snapped his head back and held my head in place as he came. Load after load of cum shoot into my mouth. The salty sweet taste of Paul filled my mouth as I gulped it down. Only causing heat and warmth to flood into my thong as I felt myself getting weaker with each load of cum that I swallowed. When I pulled off his cook I licked the white reminds of cum on his cock before crawling over him. I smiled wide as he glared down at me with lust and this predatory insect in his eyes. He was out of breath and panting heavily. He looked exhausted but there was this satisfied look on his face. "You're telling me that you didn't once have sex when I was dating Jake." He gripped my waist throwing me under him as he shook his head no. "Nope, I didn't even jerk off it is too awkward with a wolf in then household they can smell all of it." Before I could say a single word, a moan came from my lips. Paul was pulling off my led lace thong with his teeth. I tried to stifle another mon as I felt his warm breath tickling my soaking wet folds. "Wait does that mean that Sam can…" I couldn't bring myself to finish the sentence as he kissed my inner thighs, leaving trails of fire as he approached my soaking wet folds. I felt his tongue lap at me, as he slowly slid his ring finger and index finger into me. Causing my whole body to jolt before I ran my hands through Paul's hair. I had to have him. As his tongue hit my clit I screamed his name, and someone hit the wall behind the headboard. Paul let out a half chuckle half snarl. He pulled his head out from into between my leg and looked at me with longing. "Baby I need you to stay quiet, Sam said one more noise and he is going to wake mom up." He chuckled like he didn't care if their mother came in and saw Paul eating me out. Yeah like that isn't embarrassing. He lowered his head violently whipping his tongue at my clit as he bites in gently. I felt this mixture of both pain and pleasure take over me running out in my chest and I felt the need to scream out his name. But I held it back. But at the rate Paul was going I wouldn't survive it. I grabbed the sheets of his bed balling them up in my fist as I bit down on the pillow trying to stifle my moan and screams. I wanted to tell him to keep going to scream and moan loudly, I was so close to cumming when I felt my whole-body convulse. His tongue whipped at my clit as his finger started to pick up the pace before more erratic and pulling away ever so slightly he was torturing me. I couldn't take much more as he tried his tongue down both of my thighs before kissing my clit before darting his tongue in and out of me. Just as I was about to come he yanked his hand away and pulled his head out of my lap. He had this devious grin on his face as he took in my quaking body. It was like I was going through withdrawal. I felt my back arch at his fingers forcing them back inside of me and I gripped the nape of his neck as I forced his tongue back into me. I stifled a moan as a new wave of pleasure came over me. I wanted to scream his name and moan as I rode the wave of pure ecstasy. I lost my computer I couldn't hold it in any longer as he rolled his tongue over my clit repeatedly. My voice thick and husky, I need this right now and he was going to give it to me. "Paul...please just fuck me." I looked at him as he left out this light chucked, as Sam punched the wall again. He picked up the pace until I felt my walls close around his tongue and fingers. This instant wave of pleasure rolled over me as my body was racked with spasms and my eyes fluttered backwards into my head. When I looked at Paul he had this sly smirk as he hovers over me, "You're going to get me in trouble with a sexy voice like that." I hid my face in his pillow out of embarrassment I had to go to school with him and Sam now. I shook my head and he started to kiss my neck. I nuzzled him sleepily, but I couldn't move I was exhausted from that torture. "Baby you want to sleep or go all the way." I looked at Paul this caring but hungry light in his eyes I could tell that his wolf would threaten to take over, but I was too tired. "Sleep." He chuckled darkly, but I could see it in his eyes he was fighting with his wolf for control and Paul was winning. He rolled over to the side careful not to hurt me before wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close. I rest my head on his chest and let out a content sigh as I listened to his heartbeat. He pulled the blanket over me with a cunning grin before kissing my temple. "What are you smiling about." I could feel myself drifting to sleep. "You're finally all mine. Why not smile?" I laughed lightly before drifting off to sleep.

I woke up my hair tangled and thick from sweat, when I rolled over onto my stomach I felt Paul's large musky arm moving around me. "Paul Uley wakes up right this instant, you heard me. Come unlock this door." I let out a growl as a cold chill went down my spine, I lifted the blanket to see that I wasn't wearing any clothes. "Paul get up you got 20 minutes before we have to be at practice if you're late again you lose first string." Paul's head snapped up no longer groggy and slow as he threw on a pair of boxers on before running over to the door. When he slowly opened the door, there was his mother and Sam looking intently at him. Both with amused frowns on their faces. Sam smirked cockily as he looked past Pauls' shoulder. Sam didn't say a word he just turned and looked at his mother as amusement sparkled in his eye. Lighting up his dark brown gaze. "Told you that would wake him up. Paul's it's only 6 you have an hour to get dressed." He nodded his head at her "If I were you I would move her truck before Jake wakes up and loses it. Again." Sam walked away but Paul's mother pushed her way into the room slamming the door behind her. I could see her threatening posture as she rubbed her temples like she was trying to keep a headache from coming on. Between the hulking and treating posture and the impact of the slamming door, it forced me to cringe as she finally looked at me. Her deep amber eyes lighting up as she shifted her vision to Paul and me. She was racked with disappointment as a look shinned in her eyes that made me shrink. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves before looking at me and then Paul. "It reeks of sex and lust in here, I expected you to take this vampire threat seriously, not using it as an excuse to get laid, Paul. Mate or not, vampires are descending on our little town and you are allowing yourself to be caught up in sex. Jake is down the hall and regardless what he says and thinks about you, he's your brother and you are going to be respectful. Stop sleeping with her in this house and get dressed. Bella, you will come with me." I look at Paul uneasily and he nodded his head for a moment before looking at his lap. He couldn't even look at his mother as she walked out of the room and let me get dressed. I let out a shaky breath of relief when I was forced to stare her down and fail at it. I rolled out of bed slipping on Paul's sweatpants and shirt from last night when a slight moan escapes from his lips. "You looked so hot in those clothes I just want to unwrap you." I glared at him before kissing his chest till I met his lips. "I have to go, or your mom will come back in and we both don't want that." I looked at him for a moment and he let out a mournful sigh. "Fine." I quietly walked down the hallway careful to not make a sound as I passed Jakes room, this took on a new meaning to the walk of shame. I simply followed the sound of rumbling drawers that echoed in the hallway.

Till I was met with a large open room with white wall and an inviting chocolate rug. There was a large canopy king size bed in the middle of the room with a warm yellow bedspread. Next to the bed were two brown nightstands that matched the shade of carpet. Sitting in front of the bed was a large entertainment stand that holds a medium sized flat screen tv. But my eyes were drawn to a thin yet well-toned woman who was standing the closet. Flipping her hair furiously over her shoulder as she searched her closet. As I got closer to her I could see that she had a blue V-neck that has black leather sleeves and a pair of black jeans. "Here you go dear." She smiled gently at me and I looked into her amber eyes I could see that her anger towards me was gone. I took the clothes gently and she walked out of the room. "Change here I'm not rather eager to smell or hear you having sex with my son...again." She gave a slightly amused smile before walking out of the room. I wanted to stop her to tell her that we didn't have sex, that it was just oral. But there was no parent in the right mind that would make that distinction. So, I just let my face heat up and looked down at my feet as I chewed my bottom lip out of shames. When I hear the door shut, I stepped out of Paul's sweatpants and shirt and slipped into the form-fitting clothes. I was shocked that they fit she so toned that I didn't really think that her clothes would fit. Considering that I am just skinny. But maybe they are just pre-werewolf clothes or whatever. I sighed and grabbed grey pants and shirt before slowly creeping it back into Pauls room. When I got back in the room, Paul's bed was made and the room smell of ocean breeze, I look to see that the balcony window was open. He must have been airing out, I can see why I don't think that I could live with Charlie if he could take in one whiff and smell everything that I had been doing. I let out a sigh as I collapsed on the bed and slipped on my sneakers before running down the stairs.

I could hear laughter coming down from the kitchen as I walked down I could see Sam leaning angrily on the counter as he stared at Jared. His sparkling green eyes meeting mine as anger filled them. I dropped my eyes to my feet and bit my bottom lip as they both started to laugh at me. "Stop laughing at Bells." I looked at Paul he was right behind me, with a frown on his face as he snarled at them both. He kissed my temple gently and walked around the kitchen making his coffee. Jared smile gently at me before giving Sam a cocky grin. "So, Bella I got to ask…" Before he could ask Paul let out a snarl, "Don't even dare Jared I will skin your ass." He chuckled lightly and winked at me. "I'll just ask the next time that we are alone." I let out a small laugh as Paul snarled at him again. "Sammy, I'm going to head to school with Bella it's cool if we leave the truck here." I looked up at him "What no, I'm taking my truck." Paul glared at me and Sam nodded his head "Yeah, I will move it out of sight Bells can I have your keys." I snarled, when did this become the Paul and Sam show. "Uh no! I'm taking my car." I stomped my foot on the ground and Paul and Jared laugh at me and Sam growled. "Sammy doesn't like it when you talk back it's like a big no, the alpha tells you something and you do it. Your official pack now, now be a good girl and hand over those keys." I look at Jared as he spoke, this smug smile spreading across his face as Paul kissed my lip gently while working his way through my bag gripping the keys and throwing them over to Sam. I was too distracted by the kiss to even stop him, didn't even know what was happening until I heard the jangle of the keys in Sam's palm.

"Paul," I whined, and he laughs before grabbing my bag and his. "Sorry baby but I wanted to take my bike, she needs to get some miles on her." He chuckled as he pulled me to of the house and started to walk over to the garage. He let to this content sigh as my eyes looked over his Harley. The steel metal glinted in the sunlight, on the engine cover was a silver wolf howling at the moon. "Is that supposed to be you." I watched him frown as I laugh at him. "Maybe." He started to pout, and I kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry I laughed babe now please put away that pout. You are just too cute to resist." He dropped our book bags inside of the saddlebags making sure that they were square before looking at me. "You ready to go." I looked at him and nodded my head as he handed me a red helmet. I look at it intently as I ran my finger over the rolled metal for a moment. He frowned a bit and he looked at me. "Something wrong baby." I shook my head no and sat on the bike as he revved the engine. "Where's your helmet. "He laughed loudly as he started to pull out I couldn't hear him over the roar of the wind, but I knew that he was still laughing at my comment. His body was rumbling from the joy of his ride, but I didn't get what was so funny. What if we got into an accident, could he heal from skull injuries? I looked at the school that was fast approaching. The ride was over way too fast, I loved the exhilarating feeling of his bike. The way that it hummed in-between my legs. Or the feel of the widow whipping around me it was so freeing. I heard a growl escape Paul's lips as he looked at me. "What." He turned to look me this frown on his face. "How can I go to practice if all I am thinking about is having sex with you, I could smell your lust even with the wind whipping past us." I laugh at him as he started to frown and pout playfully. "It's fine baby, you should be heading to practice." I look at him as he let out a sigh before kissing me. His tongue racing against my lower lip before pushing his way into my mouth. Which caused me to let out a moan that seemed to echo over the half-empty parking lot. When he pulled away from me there was this huge grin on his face. "You have no idea how badly I wanted all these other guys to know that you are mine. I got to go but I want you to tell me if Jake starts making problems for you." He kissed me gently and hoped off his bike, I could see swinging blond hair and Kimmy jumped on his back as he lifted her all the way to practice.

I didn't like it, in fact, I felt this cold sense of jealous take over me as I got up from my spot and started to walk over to my locker. I placed the motorcycle helmet in the locker and slammed the door shut when I turn around I just about to jump out of my skin. I nearly lost it when I saw that Emmett was smiling wide at me, I punched his shoulder and he smiles even wider, back, the big goof. I don't think that it was even possible for his smile to get wider. He was like one big little kid when it came to pulling pranks and video games. But I loved it, it was kind of like having an older brother.

"Hey, Bellsie, I hear someone got lucky last night." I rolled my eyes effortlessly as the sly look on his face. But that didn't stop all the heat from pooling in my cheeks as this blush took over every inch of my pale skin. "I have no clue what you're talking about." I looked at Emmett and he laughs at me. "Nice try don't play dumb cause your no good at it. I already talked to Paul by the way. He said that the two of you had a fun night. I know what fun night means, I have plenty of fun nights with Rose." I gagged at the thought and he laughed throwing his cold arm around my shoulder, but it felt right and completely platonic. We walked aimlessly around the school as we waited for class to start and he spoke to me. "I stopped by your house and it reeked of a vampire. I was worried, and I talked to Paul we are heading over there later today after school. Stay with Rose or Sam while we are investigating." I loved how much Emmett cared about me, I knew that Edward, was in love with me, Emmett confessed to me, but I shut him down. Emmett stayed my friend anyway, in fact, he looked after me. Make sure the other vampires know that I am off limits and to stay away from me, having a best friend that was a vampire and a boyfriend that is a wolf worked in my favour in the crazy supernatural world. "Alright, Emmett if you and Paul think that it is best." I watched him laugh as it bombed and bounced off the wall. "What are you laughing at?" He is smiled wide at me. "I have just never seen you give up too easily before I like this new Bella." His laughed boomed against the wall as we continued to walk. I just couldn't wait to see Paul today at lunch.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 FML

Paul POV

The practice wasn't that bad it was the thought of Sam being tackled that was bad he was already pisted at me for ruining his night and getting no sleep, plus letting a guy tackle him because I was busy starting at Bella. I was just asking to get my ass kicked. I felt a twinge of pity as venom started to seep into my to heart. He stalked over to me an angry and predatory look in my gaze. He yanked me down but my face mask and snarled "Focus or leave" I frown at my brother harsh tone "How would you feel if the vamps were in Ems house."

He let out a low snarl before looking at me his eyes becoming black as anger clouded them. "Keep your mind focused, Emmett has her covered. I get sacked one more time, me and you are going to have a little talk at when we get home." I shudder at the thought of having it fight my alpha when it comes to sheer power and tags. I got him beat but he has size and experience on his side, plus being alpha give him an extra boost of strength. THe last thing I wanted was to fight him.

The rest of practice went by fine and I had walked into the cafeteria to see that Jake was talking to Angela and Jessica which he didn't look out please I guess when your best friend/girlfriend dumps you for our older brother thing are abound to get tense. "Hey, babe." I tend to see that Bella was walking over to me from the Cullen table. I could smell Emmett on her, he smells like all vamps except that there was also this woody's spice to it.

I let it a sigh nodding my head to him before sitting at the football table with Bella. She avoid the harshness of Sam stare as the guys started to give her sideway glances and whispering in her voice. But she was content to look at Sam this hurt look on her face as she frowns to yourself. "Sammy did I do something wrong?" Her voice sounded so small so that the others couldn't hear her, just Sam. He looked up this angry light in his eyes as he frowned at her."You no I do not, but your idiot of a mate I do have a problem with." I sighed and slowly stood up leaving Bella alone as the table as I walked into line with lunch after Sam who I could tell was tense from the way that his back contracted and his muscle tensed.

"Sam…. Sam, I am sorry okay I was worried but you are right as long as she is here she is safe, after practicing me and Emmett are going to her house to see if there are any scents that we can identify. Could you say to her, you the only one that I can trust to watch her back." I couldn't keep the worry and hesitation out of my voice as I fidgeted under Sam I heard Rose growl from her table on the other side of the cafeteria."Fine Paul but if these turned out to be a big problem then we are going to have to tell the council everything that has been going on."

I looked at him for a moment and he let out a sigh. He didn't waver for a second when my cold and worried gaze met his dangerous one. "Thanks, Sam" I watch him shake his head as we both piled food onto our plates. We were making it back to the table I noticed that Jake was glaring at me. "Sammy his doing it again." All day since this morning when ever I was walking down the hall Jake had been glaring at me like he wanted to murder me. It was starting to freak me out. "He is hurting, let me be Paul, nothing is going to happen just keep your temper in check."

His voice was stern and cold I could tell that he was trying to keep the anger out of his voice for the way that I acted last night. I felt like shit as it, I didn't think that I could hurt my reason for living. Even if I had just lost it that moment pain and fear took over the rational part of my brain. But that was no reason it hurt it I had to get better control.

I shook my head slightly and looked art Sam as we approached the teams table. Bella was sitting in my seat but quickly got up. All the guys were staring at her, and I could tell that the cheerleaders were all looking at her some with hatred, lust or nervy. Expect for Kimmy she as talking to Jake trying to cheer him up. Which it seemed like it had been working, which would make sense considering that they were both dumped for Bella. But Jake didn't know that Kimmy had know about me and Bella and restored it. But right now he need someone and if that son was Kimmy I wasn't going to take that away from him to. I placed my trays roughly on the table before wrapping my arm around Bellas waist, tugging her lightly in my lap.

She giggled at me and kissed my neck and I had or rest the urge to purr at her as the guys started us and then shifted their vision to Jake. The whole team looks up staring at our interaction but none of them say a word. They along with Sammy just ate their food worried that I might flip on them if they said something that I didn't like. I started to stuff my face to the brim with as much food as my cheek would allow. I felt the food get caught in my throat as I gulped down one of my sodas. Forcing the thicks hunks of meat down my throat before I could choke. As I was gulping down my road I hear someone clearing their throat.

"Bella, I tough that you were dating Jake." I knew that voice from a mile away, it racked on my nerves and drove me insane. Anger would well in my throat at the thought of him let alone his voice. I turned to look at O'Malley's icy pale blue eyes were taking over her and I had to reset the urge to growl at him. He was checking her out but she didn't seem the least bit interested which causes the beast in my to subside. " _Mine"_

"I was but now I'm not." I looked at her, which cause her eyes to light up with joy as I felt her happiness wash over me in waves. It forced me to smile my her happiness all of her emotions were so infectious. This bond truly was something else. But even as I felt the joy in her body I could feel the underlying guilt and pain tug at my heart. I felt bad and there was really no way that I knew of to make her think that this was no one's fault. That it was set by fate. But O'Malley wasn't close to dropping it.

"I just don't get it one minute you are dating the younger brother then you upgrade just like that, or down grade depending on who you ask." I looked at O'Malley a sneer spreading across my face as my stomach did back flips and my wolf started to pace slowly behind me. Anger forcing a sale to slip out of my lips as I felt another word looking at me. It was almost like a black wolf entered my mind snapped at my wolf.

When I looked up there was Sam eating at me as his eyes told me to get my shit together before he put me down. I looked eagerly at Bella trailing my fingers down her legs to calm myself. My heart rate slowed and my angry drained from my body. Just touching her was enough to calm my inner demons. I stopped eating to snare at me. My temper rising but I could feel my wolf calming, Bella stifled a moan as she bit her bottom lips giving me warning glare to watch my hands before she went back to looking at O'Malley.

I felt this surge of indignation rise in me and I just knew that it was Bella,I didn't believe in emotions like that. The only one I really need was angry and lust. Bella scoffed at him. "I didn't downgrade and any girl that says I did doesn't know what they are talking about" She tied her head up,before looking defiantly at them before snarling under her breath and O'Malley didn't look even remotely convinced. "They obviously dusty know what great sex is until they have had sex with Paul. Only he is all mine and if you don't believe me, ask Sam he heard me screaming last night. So, if you not main hop of my mind dick and get a life. What we do is none of your business."

I could tell she was resisting the rugs to blush, but she was so mad that it didn't appear on her skin like you would have thought. Sam, on the other hand, was crying from embarrassment. He was shifting like a child under the gazes of the team, but he couldn't meet their gazes. He just shited to look at Bella. She has this smug smile on her face like she was enjoying seeing Sam squirm. Sam let out sign nd ate the rest of his food in record time before jogging out of the awkward situation and out of the cafeteria.

The others laughed at O'Malley before getting up and heading out to the parking lot, I decided they didn't want to be including in the embracing scenarios. O'Malley on the other hand didn't move he looked Bella over. This blank mask on his face but I could tell that he was sitting up, I watched as his eyes rested on her low cut v-neck that my mother lent her. "Beat it loser before I rearrange your face." I hear a light giggle and turned to see that Rose and Emmett were looking at us wide grins on their face. Emmett's golem eyes lit up as he gave me a fist bump and Rose smiled wide at Bella. "I'm so glad you ended up with Paul and not Edward, girl that would have been a big mistake." Bella laugh but didn't move from my lap which was good can I could feel my pants tighten from her telling O'Malley off.

"You know what this means right." Bella was taking to rose, but I want really paying attention, "So after practice we will meet in the parking lot and head from the school to Bells house." I looked at him and he nodded his head sadly. "Yeah when I was here this morning the scent was still say pretty strong.I think that the vamps were still in the house at the time. I didn't know which coven it is, there are a few covens is Port Ange and Settle but I didn't get a good smell." This shudder forced down my spine this new coven means that soon there would be new wolves

"Sam told me that if this does tuned out to be various amounts of leeches hutting Bella down then we are going to has-been talk to the council. Which could mean that the treaty could be fucked up." Emmett node slowly like he knew exactly what I meant by that. Wolves would be expanding from La Push to Forks as well. I let out a sigh and looked at the girls who were glaring holes into my heart. "What?" Me and Emmett both said it in unison as they both snorted at me angrily. "We are doing a double date and the two do out are trying to plan a war. Focus on something important for once." I looked at Rose she couldn't be serious.

I felt a sharp sting in my head as I turned to look at Bella cradling her hand to my chest."Sorry, Paul, you need to revive your social life after being on house arrest for 3 months. You should be focusing." I rolled my eyes at her and sighed "I got an algebra test I have to study for with Sam tonight and I have patrol and I'm heading out with Emmett to do some tracking. I don't have time for this."

Bella slapped me for a second time and I could hear this crack , has her bones start to rattle. She cradled her arm and tightly to her chest. It made me worry that she just broke her arm."Make time, you can study with Sammy after we get back." I let out a low groan and she snarled at me. "I'm not leaving this up for debate Paul!" I sighed and shook my head "Of course not, why should I be focusing on graduating on time when we can do double date." Rose smiled sadly at Bella who was starting to get up, leaving my lap cold. "Now go you both get your chem exams to get back."

Once practice was over I saw Emmett leaning up against this jeep, he was frowning at Rose who had her hands out to him. He shook she had no and she stomped her foot on the ground causing her blond hair to fall out of place. It reminded me of Bella when I told her no, during the months that she was dating Jake. "Whatever she wants, just give it to her, it will save you some time, and money, cause if she breaks those heels then she is going to make you buy her a new pair." I looked at him and he sighed heavily before giving her the key to his jeep. I looked at him for a minute as he shook his head lightly. "I'll run to Bella's house and met you there." I nodded my head and watched him run off.

On the way to Bella's house, I couldn't help but think about all the way that this could go wrong. The very thought of vampires after my mate made me snarl widely. She was my everything and I just wanted to kill did this become my life phasing last year was one thing but dealing with the imprint and Jake made life did this become my life, not that I don't love Bella and hanging out with Emmett, but I didn't think that any of this would be real.

When I pulled up on the house there was Emmett leaning on the porch. I let out this sigh as I got of my bike and walked over to him. He was glaring in at me. "You should be wearing a helmet." I laugh at him why the hell did everyone always say that to me. I shook my head and pulled a sliver cool metallic key out of my pocket and turned the knob. I look at Emmett who had one of his dark bow raised. "She gave you a key." I nodded my head and walked into I was hit with a smell of decay and what that fish?

I look at Emmett and he nodded his head as we finally made it up to the stairs onto to as the smell became stronger, until I was hit with it when I made it into her room. But as I dol stalks passed the purple bedspread, and I was hit with more than one decaying smells, they were almost all the same but there was a slight difference in them, like new plastics, or the smell of different perfume and cologne. Then there was the smell that I was all too familiar with. "Why was he in Bella's room?"

I all but snarled out each of the words as Emmett growled along with me. "He must have been in her room within the past couple of days. The smell is faint which means that it wasn't as recently but it as still close. I looked at him for a minute and let out an excited sigh. "Oh I know he was here recently, he was, Sam told me that a few times when he drove her home he was waiting for her and climbed through the window. He is stalking my mate. That's nice marking her seem like a better idea for each day."

I heard this confuse grunt escaped Emmett's lips and I put a finger to mine and listened to the sound of screeching brakes. "It's Charlie he is home we gotta go." I lifted the window up and peered threw as I slither to the front door slamming open and then slamming shut. I turned back to look at him as I nodded my head and jumped out the window. I jumped on my bike and pulled out of sight. I could hear my engine roaring in my ear as I pulled out of sight as fast as humanly possible.

I pulled down the road driving back to La Push when I caught sight of Emmett on the side of the roar hidden in between two large red oaks. I pulled over to shoulder and watched as his golden eyes looked at me. Like he was stalking his prey, she jerked his head into the forest before disappoint out of sight. I sighed heavily what was with all the scenery, I the both of my legs over my bike as I adjust the pace as I ran my feet over the roots of the thick trees.

When I walked into a thick grove of red oak tees, I felt my sense become more alright before it was filled with Emmett's scent. I looked intently at him as my body filled with this slight yet dangerous calm. Almost like I know that something was coming and I wasn't going to like it one bit. "I could find 6 different smells in her room, not including Edward. I'm going to have to tell Sam, one fine, two maybe it would be different. But =6 vampires after her, Emmett that can't be safe it won't be Emmett if she dies I die, I can't live without my importin. This is too big for me not to say anything."

There was so much fear in my voice that it even got me but there was this angry edge to it that I hadn't really heard before. Emmett gave me this disappointed frown as he nodded his head like he understood this treaty would be fucked. It was going to be open season on all leeches."There are three covens that I know that live in Seattle that might behind this. I will talk to my dad he might know something." I look at Emmett and nodded my head "I'm going to head back and talk to Sam, Bella could be there I will tell her maybe this will get us out of that double date thing." He laughed and shook his head. "Doubt it." I laugh at his annoyed tone,before pulling off who would want to hurt my Bella.

I was dreading having to tell Sam the truth that not only were their vampires after my mate but that they were a large coven after her. A nest of fucking vampires just across the bridge this was going to suck. I shook my head, I wasn't sure I could handle looking, Bella, it was a terrifying thought that was going to hurt I snapped my head up Bella's red truck was nowhere in sight but I could smell her wildflower and vanilla scent filled my nose. Instantly putting my pacing and snarling wolf at ease. But Jake was home by now so she couldn't be in the living room.

I twisted my head as I looked to see Jake, he was curled up on the couch reading a textbook when he looked up. I made made eyes contact with him as the current of pain shot through me. I tried to give him a smile but it was weak and tense and I couldn't help but fall it fall from my face as he began to sneer at me. His nose sprucing up as anger and rage took over his face. That cold mask on his face slipping away fast as he made his feeling know for me. I felt my chest burn as thought about my little brothers pain, he had every right to hate me. I have been trying to give him room to breath but he doesn't make it easy.

I walked into the house and put my helmet on the table , I don't use it but I pretend like i did when mom was home. "Mom you here." Before I could get another word out I started to sneeze violently. Maty nose brigands my eyes started to water. I continued to sneeze as my nose ached form the amount of force of it. I ran up the stairs taking them two at a time before this searing pain filled my nose as I ran passed moms room. I could hear her, yelling at Sam before I ever laid eyes on her. When I walked in passed moms room when I heard yelling coming from Sam's room. She was snapping and yelling at Sam. He was this deep frown lines forming in his deeply tan skin as he frown. The corner of his mouth twitching as if he was trying to fight a sneer.

Bella was sitting on the bed with my headphones in her ears. She was pretending not to listen but i knew that she was. The headphones she was using were my broken pair from when I phased and stepped on them .I let out a sighed and looked at her. She frowned at me before I sneezed again and this time I felt this pain filling my nose as Bella snapped her head up. I could tell she wanted me to sit with her but I was busy getting yelled at. "Why would you bring her here with your brother down stairs." I snarled a little bit as I felt a headache coming on. Then I sneeze again "I couldn't take her back to her house, me and Emmett found the scents of 7 vampires, one of them begin Edward the stalker. The other 6 might be from a coven in Seattle possibly. Emmett is checking their book of vampires. The point of the matter is, it wasn't safe for her to be at the house. I asked Sam to looked after her. I didn't say bring her back to house."

Sam snarled at me, it was ear piercing loud and it was bugging the shit out of me. But I ignore it as I felt every report in my nose burn as I missed again, this was like the 10 time in a mother frowned at me as she pursed her lips with concern before placing a burning hot hand on my forehead. "You don't have a fever so what's making you sneeze. I make sure not to keep any garlic where you can breathe it in. We don't have any nuts in the house since you and Sammy are both allergic and there is no wolves bane in the house so what is it."

How could she possibly know if I have a fever, I run hotter than most humans. But I didn't say that she was already mad at me being a smartass would get me in more trouble than it's worth. I felt a strong sneezing coming on I didn't want my wolfy snot all over the place. I raised my arm holding my nor in the crook of my arm as I a powerful murder to sneeze along with a burning sensation.

She frowned at me her amber eyes seemed dilated with concern, "I have some things that I need discuss with your father. But Sam you should tell the council what Paul found out. I have to head out, but this isn't over. However while I'm gone…." I sneezed again "No sex, fun, or happiness, Sam is in charge and you better not make Jake upset or tease him in any way." She smiled gentle before kissing the top of Sam head and then my temple. She was being too gentle with me, i thought that she would be screaming on top of her lung as she snarled at all she did was look gently at me and frown. The lines deepening as she spoke, "Take your allergy medication." I nodded my head and watched her run out of the room before sneezing again.

Bella took her headphones out and started to walked over to me gently, each tentative step she took put me at ease. When she wrapped her hands around my neck, I felt my wolf still before relaxing. I kissed her lips gently before pulling her and sneezing. The Only problem was that I sneezed right on Sam's faces. He snarled at me. "Next time you better watch it Paul or I swear I will end you." He rubbed his face with a towel that was hanging up on the back of his closet while sighing heavily.

"Alright out, I don't want you having sex in my room while I am gone. Please keep the PDA to a minimum with Jake in the house and take your pills Paul they should be in the bathroom cabinet. Hurry before it gets worse." I could hear the far in his voice, I could understand why, if this gets any more my throat will close and I will die from lack of air. You can't heal from that, I nodded my head and watched him walk out of the room before scooping Bella up in my arms. As we walked down to my room and I palace her gently on the bed. "I would kiss you but I feel super gross." I walked out of the room and into the bathroom.

As I stumble with the knob the door swung open as I nearly lipped on the tile for, any other time, I would handle it gracefully but I busted my ass as I fell to the ground. I stood up and rubbed my hand wit the back of my hand as this stinging pain formed. "Just great" I peed myself off of the ground before looking myself in the mirror. I found it hard to look at, I was a mess, my eyes were bloodshot and watery. There were even deep sunken black bags that weren't there before today. My nose was bright cherry red which that it was highly agitated but I couldn't where's my allergy was coming from.

My mom locks up the garlic and nuts and she is the only one with a key. I sneezed again as I opened the cabinet. I watch the light flood the cabinet as I could see Advil and cough medicine for Jake. He was the only one that got sick nowadays. But the bottom shelf was mine, I could see my ax spray, my deodorant and were my pill bottle should be. It was missing why the hell was it missing.I let out a growl and walked back into Sam's room, the lucky bastard had his own bathroom.I walked into his room ignore the black disheveled bed before trying to the black door that led to his bathroom.

As I walked in I was met with the silver getting shower head nd toilet, but my eyes were instantly drawn to his medicine cabinet. I slid my hand over the window his cabinet but his pills were there either. I let you a sigh before stumbling down the stairs, that was the only other place they could be. At that minute I was hit with this unbearable smell, but it wasn't garlic. It had to be something else there were hints of it but something else in the air that mask the scent. I walk down the dark hallway to see that the door to the bathroom was open and the light was off. I shook my head and pushed the thought out of my head before pushing the pushed the door open the see that the medicine cabinet was open but there is nothing there. I mean nothing out of the ordinary.

Great! My head was stating to pound and there was this buzzing in my skull as I thought about it, Jake he had to know where it was the little twerp was messing with me he had to be. I walked into the living room the sound of my boots echoing through the empty hallways. When I made it to the living rim. Jake was balled up into a tiny ball as he rested his head on a pillow just watching a movie.

He didn't seam the least bit pashed that I was looming over him. "What do you want Paul?" His voice was cold and detached almost like he didn't care that I was close to snapping his little twig I took in a few cal,ign and shallow breaths which only forced me to sneeze harder.I cover my mouth this time with my hand. I could feel the slime on my hands form the sneeze. Disgusting. I rubbed my hands over my pants and I let you this low snarl "Jake where are my allergy pills I know that you took them." I sneezed again as my body started to quake I know that he took the and I could smell it on him. Lying and deceit as a particular smell to it. But he didn't even turn around to look at me.

I watched him body stiffen as he took a breath in for a minute before stopping, "To bad your not a Black, we never had allergies it must be you Uleys. Something twisted and wrong with your blood." I let out a snarled when I heard the pounding of feet English the stairs. I looked up to see Bells and she has had this fearful look in her eyes. "Paul baby I need you to calm down" Wait she wasn't shaking I was, I shook my head and tried to will myself to calm down but I couldn't. I felt white how fury surging in through my veins like poison.

Even if I wanted to control my anger I couldn't it was almost palpable as I thought about all of this. I could die from my allergies he was making a crack at my family. It forced me to shake even more at the thought. Bellas ran over to me rubbing soothing circles on my back that made me calm down. I calmed myself down but my wolf was beyond angry. " _He did this"_ I didn't need my wolves keen insight to know that Jake did it. "Jake seriously give me back my pills before this gets physical, I promise mom I wouldn't hurt if I have to I will."

He snorted coke at me, but there was this serious calm that watched over him until he shifted his vision of Bella. His mask cracked for only a moment as fury started to rise in his face before the mask came back down. "Funny, you should have thought about that before you started dating my girlfriend." I looked at Bella who let out a low high as she shifted under his gaze. "I'll let you two talk." She gave me a threatening glance that told me not to lose control or she was calling sam. I let out a sigh but nodded my head as she ran back up the stairs.

I looked at Jake hurt the scent of hubris coming off of him in waves, "Jakey comes on, I get it you beyond furious at me. I'm not asking you to forgive me. I know that there is a great chance you will never forgive me. But your not just hurting me if Sam doesn't have his pills I won't be the only sick, it's not like I can get hit with Ephram since you took the epi-pen too. So would you at least give me back my pills." It not like I could be hit with an Epi-Pen it doesn't work thanks to the shift. The pills only work because my mom had found a way to work it around the whole super healing.

When I broke out of my thoughts I looked at Jake and he shook his head this sentry expression on his face. Like he wasn't phased by anything that I had to say. Dammit I roared wildly at him he had some nerve he was acting like a child and I was tired of it. "Jake she never loved you, I can't help that but you can at least try not to kill me with your childish behavior.." I was started to shake again as I hear the slamming of cars doors and the turning off of the engine. I sneezed uncontrollably before looking, to see Sam and Emily standing in the middle of the living room looking at the two of us. I let out as sighing and turning to see Sam standing there pinching her the bridge of my nose.

He let out a small breath "What's going on, Paul you look like shit." He frowned at me and I nodded my head to Jake. "Little twerp took our allergy medication and told me that our blood was twisted and that is why I'm sneezing right now. He's doing this Sam and I'm trying I really am but I will kill him you know I will. I might be feel guilty but it won't be any time so." I look at Sam and he snarled at me. "Go upstairs and call mom and ask her to refill the prescription." I nodded my head and glare at Jake. "I'll have to ask her to refill yours too, the little twerp took then to and the extra bottle we had in the downstairs bathroom he was screwing me over." I walked away from him and snarled heavily as I ran up to my room collapsed in the bed. I was ignoring the worried glances that Bella was giving me from my balcony.

I didn't look at her when I grabbed my phone and called mom but after 3 rings I didn't hear a thing. It went straight to voicemail. I snarled and called her one more time but she never answers that left the only choice. Bella hopped on the bed and snuggled on my side soaking in my warmth as she purred at me. I place my hand in her hair running my finger through her chocolate curly hair.

I went down the do not answer list and there was my father's name. I shivered at the thought of him yelling at me for losing my allergy medication. I hit the call button and gingerly put the receiver to my ear. Like it physically hurt me it has to call him and in a way it did, there were so many memories flooding through me as I thought about my father. His sparkling grey eyes, the cold angry star he gave me. The harsh unforgiven light that shines in his eyes. Everything about him terrified me.

On the second ring, I could hear his answers, his voice snarled out but I could tell that he was trying to be gentle."What is it Paul, I and your mother are busy." His voice forces fear and shivers through me as I resisted the urge to stutter, I knew how much he hated it when I stirred. "Dad, Jake flushed mine and Sam allergy meds and I'm pretty sure he is pumping nut in the air system along with garlic kinda like a mix." I bit my bottom lip as Bella's eyebrows forced herself to sit up as she hears me talking to my dad with Jake's name in the sentence.

But why was she worried that he would kill Jake, maybe beat him, because I was almost hoping that he would. I heard him let out another growl as I sneezed into the phone, feeling the slime of my sneezing hit the sid of my face. As well as the phone. "Paul…" I knew my dad was trying to keep his temper at this point, when I looked up Emily and Sam were standing in the doorway and Sam's eyes were already bloodshot as he started to sneeze. "Yeah dad." I looked at Sam worry flashed across his face. "Did you start to get you hives yet." I sighed he wasn't mad at me. "No, blood shot eyes and sneezing like Sammy and a headache." I look at Bella as she glared at me.

What it wasn't my fault my brother was a vindictive piece of shit, "Is this because of the fact that your mate was dating him but dumped him for you." I looked up at Sam who was shaking his head no, "I…I" I head a sharp growl that made me and Sammy flinch, I hate that hold he still had on us. "Yes sir." I frowned as I looked at my lap not being able to meet their gazes I was so weak willed when it came to that man and it was the worst feeling ever. "I'll pick up a new prescription for you and Sammy and then me and your mother are going to be home. No one leave the house till I get there. Here that Sammy." I looked automatically to Sam who nodded his head and I let out a sigh. "See the two of you soon."

Then he hung up I crumbled to the be and started to sneeze like a madman as I turned it low kat Sam. This mix of disposition and anger shining in his eyes as frown lines started to form on his forehead. "What did the council say." He look at me and shudder. "There are going to see where this go and if things start to get really bad they are going to talk to the Cullens. They are worried that the three of us cant take down 6 vamps by ourselves." I sighed before turning it Sam. "Great now we have to wait for dad to come home and I'm sure that mom told him about the vamp problem. This is going to get painful."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 I can Watch Them

Danny Uley

I was laying in bed with Kahula she said she hated me but after the sex that we just had, I find that hard to believe. I could hear her mumbling in her sleep, as she tossed and turned, I'm sure that it had something to do with the boys. They were stressing her out, that plus the stuff that she has to see at the hospital couldn't have been helping her either. I sighed and held her close, I could feel my wolf pacing back and for in my mind. " _We shouldn't have let her leave in the first place."_ I loved my Kahula but the wolf I could live without, her being away from me for so long has been killing me. I'm not saying that I am glad that Billy is dead, but I can't tell you that it helped me out in the long run. She moved and wiggled in my grasp as she let out a sigh and rested her head on my heart. "Stop staring Daniel or I will leave."

I chuckled lightly and kissed her temple before lifting one of my arms up and tucking it firmly behind my head so that I could stairs the ceiling. Some much as changed in the 4 years, I lost Kahula for good when she took the boys away from me. I'm just glad she didn't rat me out to the council, I would have been kicked off the rez thank god she didn't tell her husband. I and the blacks didn't have a good relationship after their ancestor stole my ancestors right to be alphas for themselves.

But the move did help in some way, thanks to the move, Paul's grades improve a lot and Sam is leaving new leadership skills with beginning on the football I don't like it any of it, they should have stayed on the rez, both don't have the best temper control which was why I wanted to keep an eye on them. " _You would know, hitting your own pups. Shameful"_ I could her Kahula own wolf clawing into my thought. I never like that stupid hive mind but being mates with another wolf made it even worse. I shook my head and looked down to see Kahula amber's eyes staring at me.

This frown on her face as she kissed my lips gently stealing my breath away as she bit my bottom lips, I felt a spike of pain was over me as she ran her tongue over the bite. "What are you thinking about Daniel." I looked at her for a moment feeling my heart swell as she gave me a look of love. "How your wolf entered my mind again I hate that." She laughed harshly and kissed my neck before snuggling up to me. "We don't tell the boys about this, they would never forgive me." I frown and growled, as she slapped my chest to tell me to stop. "Then why sleep with me."

I look down at her as a spike of pain shot through my heart, as she shook her head sadly gripping my chin tightly as she forced me to look at her. As she placed both her hands on my chest it steady herself as I stood up. Her sloppy curls slipping down her shoulders as it started to hit my chest. "I am tired of fighting this stupid ass imprint. No matter how mad and angry we were and are at you. It was all so exhausting to fight some stupid mystical bond."

"But that being said I didn't want to see you, there was this nagging feeling that I missed you. So I deiced to stop denying myself." I smiled wide at her maybe this was my chance to get back into her good graces. "Ka you know that I feel bad for what I did to the boy's something in me just snapped." I looked at her and she let out this disappointed sigh. The deep front line took over her perfect caramel skin.

"I know that I do baby, but the boys they are haunted, traumatized, I have to be there for them till they accept it. But when and if the boys forgive you, I can fully embrace this imprint until then this all I can do." I look down from her amber eyes I found it hard to look at her this sadness rippled through my body as I sighed. "So, sex you can do but a relationship where we are honest with ourselves is a being no.I can live with that for now." She let out a dark chuckled as she collapsed on my chest. Did she laugh at how my voice sounded hopeless? "Babe it's not the end of the world, have you tied to apologize to the boy. Try to explain to them why you did what you did." I looked at her, the mocha skin glinting with sweat from our wild afternoon. We were just supposed to have lunch hand talk for a little while.

"No, you know how they react when I am around too scared to speak to me, I figure that I would, just let them handle it the way that they wanted to. I'm not going to get involved, they would only think that I am trying to confuse them that the whole thing was their fault." " _Even if it was"_ I willed my wolf to shut up before looking at Ka for a moment. 'Well, you should come to the game this Friday. If they win this will go into states with a flawless season. If they don't win they will still make it to states, but their record wouldn't be perfect." I nodded my head and let out a sigh "Alright if you think it best."

I was about to kiss her when I hear her phone going off, I look at her expecting her to take it, but she pulled me into a deep kiss our tongue our tongues curling and twisting in a fight for dominance. After a few minutes, she melted in my mouth giving me complete control of her. I lifted her right leg up thrusting into her as she let out a wild moan.

When I pulled away she was gasping for breath when I trusted her. She let out another moan as a beeping sound went off. "It's your phone again Ka." I looked at her and he snarled "Forget it. Fuck me now." I chuckled darkly and thrust harder into her as I lowered my mouth to her mark and bit it once more. She screams out in pleasure as my phone started to go off. I knew the ringtone it was Paul. Paul never called." I let out a sigh and lifted my mouth up and she whimper.

I could tell that she was in a haze of lust and everything has background noise to her."Baby, I got to get this its Paul." I grabbed the phone on my nightstand but I didn't pull out of Ka. This call wasn't going to take long, I place the phone to my ear but held my gaze with Kahula who hadn't said amber eyes pitch black from the lust and waves of plateaus that raked over her body. The smell of her arousal hung in the air and filled my nose causing my it get light headed from my own desire.

"What is it Paul I and your mother are busy." I heard him suck in a breath like he was worried out what I had to say. I had to work on my tone with him, that boy was still scared after the comma 4 years ago. Ka slapped me seeing the hearing and thinking the same thing that I was.I bent down a kissed her mark before smiling as she withers under me. I mouthed an "I'm sorry" to her and she frowned at me.

When I head Paul talking I could tell that he was trying hard not to sound fearful of me. "Dad, Jake flushed my and Sam allergy medications, and I am pretty sure he is pumping nuts into the air system." I let out a low growl and looked at Kahula, I knew that she was mad at me, but that shit pissed me off. They got their allergies from me and I always felt bad for it, it made their lives harder than they already were. I took in a steady breath before exhaling the breath I was holding in. It hit Ka causing her to shiver and moan as goosebumps formed on her skin.

"Paul…" I stifle a moan as Ka shiver causing her to buck her hips onto my dick, I growl at her pulling the phone away from my mouth, so Paul wouldn't hear us. "Yeah, dad." His voice sounds so small but strong at the same time, his imprint must have been in the room. I looked at Ka who was looking at me longly. I put the phone on speakers so that she could hear the conversation. "Did you start to get you hives yet." Ka cocked her head to the side before having me pull out of her. She started to get dress as I whimpered at her. "No, bloodshot eyes and sneezings like Sammy and a headache." This is bullshit Sammy too. What was wrong with this kid it wasn't their fault imprints can't be controlled.

But that didn't make sense the Black's line of warriors was always cordial when it came to the Uleys. This had to be about the imprint but I was going to ask him anyway. "Is this because your mate was dating him but dumped him for you." I looked at Ka who punched me as I pulled her into my lap as she slipped her shoes on. "I…I" I hate it when he stirred it made me think of a child afraid to ask a question. But that steering also meant that I was right. I let out a growl. That little prick.

"Yes, sir." Ka matched my growl with one of her own, but hers was out of frustration while mine was laced with anger. I looked at her and she nodded her head, there was no way that I wasn't heading to that house. But I could tell that Ka wanted me to go with her which was fine with me. "I'll pick up a new prescription for you and Sammy and then me, and your mother is going to be home. No one leaves the house till I get there. Hear that Sammy. See the two of you soon." When the phone was hung up I let out a fierce roar and looked at Ka she was giving me this sad look as I started to get dress. I couldn't help it I was bubbling up with rage. I don't care how my sons felt about my they were were just that my sons and this aren't going down.

I was stomping out the house with Kahula behind me. "Baby you need to calm down." I let out a fried roar as I got into my red pickup truck. She hoped in as we made our way to the pharmacy in Forks. "Danny let me know what we are thinking." I turned my head to look at her for a moment before shifting back to the road. "I don't care what happened to him and Paul he is putting _my_ boys in danger with that stupid stunt." I heard Kahula heart speed up at the sound of my voice.I knew that it was low and filled with venom.

Just thinking about it whipped my wolf in a frenzy, my wolf might not like the boys but pack ice kid is going to pay. "You are not placing a hand on Jacob you will let me handle him understood." I snored but nodded my head, whatever it took to get her and the kids back. "Whatever you say, dear." I watched her smile at my sarcastic tone, she didn't even seem pashes by it. "I'm glad that there is still a fierce side of you that cares about _our_ boys there not just yours, you know that." I let out an angry sigh as I leaned my head back against the cold clothes headrest. "Why didn't you take the bike." I looked at her and sighed "I just didn't why."

She shrugged her shoulders as she looked out the window the pharmacy was fast approving. "I have a 12-hour shift tonight, I don't want the boys home alone, they would kill each other." I look at her as we pulled to a stop in the parking lot. Why the hell was she telling me that, the boys would never want me in the house with them for 1 hour let only 12 of them? She laughed at me like I have some idiot look on my face.

"Oh no you are doing it and you are going to love it." I let out a groan as she jumped out the truck and glare. "The boys will behave with you around, Sam will lose his temper now that Jake started to take this out on him to. He is hurting he lost a girl he loved to his brother of all people. Someone that he thought that he could trust. No one will stop him from getting back at his brother but you. Please." She gave me a sweet smile and I let out a sigh. "Fine."

She giggled and ran off to the store that women had me wrapped around her fingers. After about 10 minutes and all I could think about was there allergy getting worse. Then again, I'm not better if I breathe that shit in I will be in the same position as them. "What are you thinking about now. Your dwelling." I look at her for being one and let out his aggrieved sigh. "Just about how I'm going to be stuck in a house full of nuts and garlic and I will have to breathe that in." I looked at her as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure that the boys are overacting Jake could have done this, there was no way to get to the stuff anyway. I have the garlic and nuts locked up in a separate part of the pantry." I didn't get why she had them in the first place. "Don't guilt me, sometimes I bake pies, and dished for the shut-in elderly members on the anything I don't get how your family can have allergies as wolves anyways" I sighed and smiled "Don't know I don't have a medical degree and I don't know how this magic works so your guess is as good as mine." She laughed at me but nodded her head satisfied with my answer. "Good. So how do I smell, do I smell like sex." I watch her looking at me, she was breathtaking even in her tight blue scrubs.

She rolled her eyes when she noticed my eyes lingering on her legs "Come one lover boy." I hopped out of the car as I pulled the key out of the ignition. I shook my head as I saw Jake curled up on the couch watching tv through the window. Anger filled my chest as I looked at the orange truck that was on the front lawn. That was Paul's mates, wasn't it? I sighed and walked in the front door after Ka only to start sneezing after taking in a large amount of air.

I felt my lungs expand as I took in another breath only making things worse. But I could smell the subtle hints of both garlic and nuts, great he went for the double allergy kill if he could find wolves bane I am sure he would have used it. "Ka." My voice was stern and cold. She growled at me "Just give the pills to the boys and I will be up after I talk to Jake." I let out a low growl and took the bags before running up the stairs. I stopped short when I took two pills chasing them down with thick warm spit. I didn't want my allergies acting up all day.

I could hear voices filling in the hallway as I made my way to Paul's room, Sammy must have been in there with him because his room was empty. I listened to hearing 4 hearts beats."Jake, we need to talk." I looked over the railing to see that Jake and was standing up as Ka tired to talk to him, but he wasn't having any of it. He walked away from us and started to make his way up the stairs.

I shook me has and walked into the room. I don't bother to knock I paid for this house. When I opened the door Paul was sitting cross-legged up on the bed with Sam they were looking over their math notes with the girls were sitting at the edge of the bed watching a movie. I remembered Emily she was Sam's mate I think that I meet her once. The other one was a pale face. Bella, she was then that growled at me the other night. I watched Sam and Paul closely as he struggles to donate some math problem, Paul had this cocky grin on his face as the smell of arrogance wafted into the room. He was making sure that Sam didn't fail I test which is a good thing. " _You sound beat them."_

I growled the sound of my wolves voice I don't know why but he hated them, and it took all my will powered to keep him at bay. "Sammy, Paul." They both looked up hate and pain in their eyes, but something else maybe hope. I didn't, even know it has been a while since I had seen that in their eyes. The imprints didn't even look up they just kept watching the movie. "Here" I handed them the prescription bag and they both smiled wide at me. "Thanks, dad." Paul had been the one that said with while Sammy took his pills before staring daggers at me.

"You're not going to go postal on Jake are you." I looked at him and then at Sam who has this worried but dangerous look in his eyes. "Your cant, he already hates me enough, sicking you on him would only make my life worse." Paul sneezed as this hurt looks for in his eyes. "I'm not doing anything Paul, your mother said she would handle him now please take your pills."

They both looked at me confused, but Paul did as he was told, I shook my head when I hear Kahula yelling again. "Jacob you will talk to me now unlock this indoor before I have to break it down." I let out a sigh and shook my head "Stay here boys." I stalked out of the room and down the hallway but I could har surfing behind me. Of course, the two of them didn't listen to me. Were they worried that I was going to hit Jake? It wasn't worth my time not even my wolf said a thing. "Dad don't" I felt Paul's rough hand curl around my wrist and worry came off of him in waves

When I turned back to look at paul's deep hazel eyes were wide from worry, he was staring into the very depths of my soul trying to figure out if I was going to listen to it him over not. I managed to tare my gaze away from Paul to look at Sam. Sammy was leaning against the wall glaring but it wasn't directed at me. This ferrous angry bring through him and just smelling it was whipping my wolf up in a frenzy. They were not making it easy for me to stay calm or try and be a good guy.

I shook my head a gently place a hand on Paul's head ignoring the worry lines that were deepening on her forehead. The frow lines in the corner of his mouth started to form. I was just shocked that I could still look down on him. He might be 6 feet but I'm still taller than him. I looked into his brown gaze and sighed "Paul I won't lay a hand on Jake. Now please stop getting all worked up it's not good for your allergies, you might break out into hives and you have a game on Friday remember."

He let to a sighed in relief, but I could feel my wolf egging me on to crush his skull under my grasp, I love my sons very much so why didn't my wolf feel the same. I was a losing battle with that stupid thing. "Okay. "I looked up at Sam and sighed "Go you need to study for that test, you fail I'm calling the coach and telling him you're off the team." He snarled at me and I stared right back feeling Paul stiffen beneath me. "Paul go help, your brother." He nodded his head and walked back into the room with Sam glared at me.

"You can't do that." I laughed at him, actually I was laughing at the outrage in his tone. "Yes I can boy, now go study." I didn't give him a chance to respond I walk back down the hallway to where I saw Ka standing there. She frowned at me and snarled "He won't open the door." I shook my head and gripping the doorknob and turning back to look at the aggravated look on his face."Sorry I will fix it later." With a little extra strength, I snapped the doorknob off and push the door open.

Jake was huddled up on his bed with his headphones in and was watching something on his laptop Ka stomped into the room and ripped them out of his ear which causes him to snarl at her. To her dismay, she snarled right back but it was more of a wild beast's snarl than that of a human. She looked at Jake as he stared past her shoulder to glare at me. "what the hell is he doing here, did he come to beat Paul and Sam back into comas.

I hope so they begin dicks." I let out a sigh and ignored the jab but I turned up my hearing, both Sam and Paul were snarling. "I am going to kill him when they leave, moms got night shifts till Friday, so he is going to pay for that" It was Sammy of all people the kid had the best temper control in the family. Kahula was so busy with Jake she didn't even hear the comment. "Where it is, how did you get peanuts and garlic in the air.

I look at Jake and he let out this irritated sigh and went back to his movie until Kahlua slammed it shut and started to shake with anger. "Ka calm did you are going to hurt the boy." I looked at her and she let out a sigh. "Your one to talk didn't you beat Paul and Sam since they were 3 and 4." He said it loud enough that the others could hear him. I even heard Emily gasp. I guess Sam has never told her. "That's not what I meant boy."

I looked at him for the amount before Ka calmed down. "Watch how you speak to him regardless of what he did, he has helped this tribe more than you'll ever know. Now I understand that you are hurting but Bella made her choice on her own. Your brothers didn't make her do a thing. She loved Paul before she even agreed to be your girlfriend. I hate to put it this way but she only dated you because Paul asked her to. He told her to continue to go out with though she wanted to be with him. He was being selfless Jake, and this is how you act."

I heard the amount of hurt that was in her voice it must have been breaking her heart to see how the boys were acting towards each other. I sighed but don't say a word nothing I could say or do that would change the way he feels. But his face formed into a sneer he didn't seem the least bit moved by her word and that could be seen from this pitch black eye and pinpoint pupils. HIs and are drinking his eye and making him look almost feel like a wild animal

"Did you know about this." His voices were accusatory and I could see it written all over his face, but she didn't want to meet his gaze."I saw the way that she looked at Paul when you weren't that didn't mean a thing. At least not at the moment but I didn't think anything of it till Paul confirmed it for me." Her voice was so small and soft I didn't think that he would be able to hear her. But as I looked at his cold star and the way that she shrunk under it. Anger came out of him in intent hot waves."I wished that it was you…." I looked up to see Jake looking at his lap "What did you say."

Kahula was genuinely confused she didn't hear what he said, she must have been too consumed with guilt that she was to busy to even hear what he had to say. This life was all consuming for her, she was never good at keeping secret. I knew that it might have been easier just to tell him the truth but the council voted against that. Ka walked over to the bed letting her eyes rack over her predatory gaze over every inch of his body.

"I said I wish that you were the one that died instead of dad." I looked at him in shock even if he was hurting that one thing that you should never say is that. I could smell the sorrow coming from him in waves. Not just for being betrayed but for everything that he lost. Ka looked on the verge of breaking done and crying. I walked another room and grabbed her shoulder gently bringing her back to the real world. "Come on."

She shook her shoulders from anger a red aura admitting form her body, every pore skewed this intense anger. But the thing that really grabbed my attention was the howls of anger from the other has been focusing on Jake this whole time."Do not leave this room unless you have to go to the bathroom. If I come back and find that you left I will send you to military school." Her voice was ragged and cold as she stormed out of the room tugging me along with her. She slammed the door and cried into my chest.

I just cooed at her rubbing smooth circles on her back as I kiss her forehead gently, I tried loving kiss down and up her face. When I looked down the Sam and Paul were there shaking with rage as they walked down the hallway to where we were standing. "Sorry" Paul sound both a broken heart and filled with rage. But the most presence emotion was guilt, the smelled made me nasocisou.

"Why dear?" I looked at Sam who was shaking I let go their mother long enough it grip Sam should, he stops shaking isn't easy, for once the fear I instilled in him was a good thing. "Samuel you will not hurt your brother, there has been enough of that today. Study go." Sam shrugged my grip on his scowled and stared at Paul. "Paul didn't choose to fall in love with Bella just like mom didn't have a choice when it came out marrying you or telling Jake the truth. This is bullshit he is being a brat."

I looked at Kahula who smiled gently "Let him deal in the way that he feels best, dears I have to head to work, but I also trust don't trust the two of you not to go after your brother. So your father is going to stay till I get back from work. Listen to him and behave. Oh, and Paul none of this is your fault, you were willing to put your happiness aside for your brother should be the be apologizing for being so selfishly." She kissed both the boys before rubbing her eyes and kissing me on the cheek. "Thank you for looking after boys while I am gone. I watched her walk off while we heard her sniffle as she began to cry


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 This Ends Today

Bella POV

The boys had been in the hallways for hours and I could feel Paul's fear wash away and anger started to pool in his chest. I look at Emily who was thinking the same thing, but she sat in silence. Too afraid or worried to move let alone say something. I looked at the door and found that their mom had run past the door with tears in her eyes. I looked at Emily and she frowned this whole situation, their family falling apart that was on me I didn't choose to have Paul imprint on me and he didn't pick me either but we didn't choose to lie to him and that was on us.

I couldn't take him I had to do something I couldn't just ruin their family and watch what is left crumple away. I stood up, but Emily wrapped her head around my wrist and frown, "Bella we should leave them to deal with this." Her voice was soft and gentle but being nice about this whole situation is not what they need right now. I shook her grip off and walked down the hallway my hair swing down my back as I watch the three boys talking. But I had no interest in what they were saying.

I continued to walk down the hallway till I reached Jakes door and Paul frowned at me. He gripped my twist and growled "What are you doing? Stop!"

I looked at Paul his voice was commanding but a soft whispering forcing shiver down my spine. Any other time I would have to listen, but I was done letting everyone speak for me. I growl myself and glare at him and then Sam and lastly their dick of a father. He was looking at me with this amusement in his sparkling green eyes. "Thanks, but I think I am going to handle this my way." I yanked my arm roughly out of his grapes and pushed the door to Jakes room open. When I met with the sight of the room I was shocked beyond belief. This place is a mess, I close the door behind there was no chance of going was frowning as he looked at something on his screen. "Get out."

His voice was cold and hasher which was what I deserved entirely I never said that I was proud or happy with what I did to him. I sighed and walked closer pulling a seat form the messy desk that as pinned in the concern of the room. I let go a sigh as I crumbled in the chair my determination crumbling as I looked at he angry and disheveled heap that was Jake. Pain radiates off of him like a protective shield. It broke my heart to see him this way.

"Jake if you are going to hate someone then you should hate me, I know that you are in pain right now but taking it out people that had no part in my decisions isn't fair to them…. Jake could you looked up at me." I watched his twitch as his eyebrows knit together and his lips curled over her teeth in a sign of rare. His brown eyes deepening to a dark black his pupils almost impossible to see.

So far, the thing that I told him didn't seem to help anything, in fact, he was fuming with rage. I could take another soft approach and try to appeal to his humanity moral side. But would that even work? "Jacob I'm not going not define myself really there is no excuse for what I did. I should have told you the moment I realized that I love Paul. I'm not going to put our action on a pestle and tell you that we are right and you are wrong. I could but he wouldn't be true, we are to blame for lying to you. Your mom and brother were just trying to mitigate the damage." As I looked at him his eyes scrunched up as his nose wrinkled form rage. "Are you done nothing you have to say is going to change, a man-whore and a slut will find any reason to excuse their so-called family should have told me."

I Shook my rage becoming consuming as I took a few steady breaths before deciding what to say next. Nice isn't working let try rude "Dammit Jake this is ridiculous you are acting like a child, did you want me to stay with you unhappy till you notice. I don't care if you ever forgive me, god knows I deserve your hate and everything you think about me. But telling your mom that you wished she had died. Yelling about past events loud enough that Emily can hear. It's one thing or hates me. I should have broken it off with you and Paul soul have told you. We aren't saints Jake, but your mother did nothing. Sure she told a few white lies to protect. We all have our demons if you want to hate someone it should be the two of us. " I looked at him and he snorted and jumped out of the bed, he looked at me raking his eyes over every part of my body.

When he spoke he was frowning at me, like I was the one that needed to back up. "That's what you don't get, I in so in love with you that I can't be mad at you.I can hate you sure but it wouldn't change anything all I got left is pain for what you and my brother were supposed to be looking out for me. Not giving each other loving looks when I do not pay attention." I took in a few deep breaths letting my voice come out small. "You didn't love me you loved the idea of me, but never really me. Pauls not a choir boy or a fucking priest. He done fucked up shit he has blame in this, the two of us take 50% reliability. Sam and your mom lied but out of love not because they want to betray you. Hate me all you want but don't you dare say they are to blame. This is on me and Paul. Call me a bitch or a whore say that you hate my guts, but you don't get to treat your family like shit for something that I did."

I felt my shoulder shake their form are or sadness but I couldn't take it anymore, but I had to take a chance, I looked up to meet his eyes. There was so much fear and pain in them that I didn't know what to say or do. There's nothing that I say that was going to change what he felt. All I could do was mitigate the pain as much as possible. I knew that there were three angry wolves were out the door losing their patience but that was what he needs time and love.

Jake shook his head sadly getting ready to say something, but I cut him off whatever he was going to say would just be another insult. "They all feel for you and they will let you act any way that you want because they all blame themselves, but I won't do that. I'm not going to coddle you no matter how or why we broke up. You are being a dick and when you look back on the way that you acted today, you will cringe so decided now. A year from now how do you want to remember this." Before he could say a word, I ran out of the room and slammed the door heavily.

I looked at Paul he had this amused but shocked look in his eyes and he glared at the door, I smiled at him before shifting my vision to Sam and then lastly to her dad. He looked like he was proud of Paul for imprinting on me. All I could do was roll my eyes and walk down the stairs and out of sight. I let out a sigh before shifting around till I found the coffee pot in the kitchen.I had to get my mind off of this day and taking care of people was what I did best. The boys were going to need it if they were going to study all the night, I heard shifting behind my back which I thought, was Paul, but I knew that if he would have been behind me. This is war arms would be around my waist. I sighed and turned around to see that Danny was walking over to the fridge. His stance relaxed as he grabbed a beer not saying a word as he did so.

I sighed and looked back at the coffee machine watching as the black dark liquid filled the coffee pot drip by drip till there was a steady stream of it. "The mug is in the top-drawer fathers to the left." I jumped as I heard the voice for a moment I thought that it was Paul but I knew that it was him. I didn't turn around I just looked to the side was there as a wood carved cabinet with a glass cover. Inside I could see an assortment of black and green mugs. I walked over slowly so I wouldn't startle him. I grabbed two mugs one a deep forest green the other midnight black and shined in the fluorescent lights.

"Thanks, you." I look back to see that he was sipping his beer as he sat on the counter and stared intently at me. But he didn't say a word he just nodded his head gently at me before sipping his bear. He was staring at the wall next to me, but he nodded his head. "You're growled at me when we first met do you mind if I ask why?" I looked at him he couldn't have been serious right. I rolled my eyes as his polite and gentle tone. Seems odd for a man who beat his kids to be so polite and gentle.

I poured coffee into both cups to the halfway point before grabbing the sugar jar off of the counter. I watched the snow white grains fall into the cup causing it to bubble lightly, there were three spoonfuls into both cups. I fluttered around the kitchen to the fridge and pouring half and half in one of the mugs, Paul liked his light and sweet, Sam liked his black. When I looked at Danny I let too sigh "You loved your mate but enjoy beating your sons. My imprint, so as far as I am concern, you are nothing more than a dead man." I walked passed him with both cups.

I had to be extra careful not to trip over myself up the stairs, but by the time that I got into the room, both boys have wide smile on their faces. "Bella you don't have to do this." I look at Sam and smiled sweetly "It's the least I can do, I am the reason that your life has been so difficult anyway." Sam let out a laugh as he grabbed the black coffee a gave me a gentle kiss on my forehead. Paul smiled wide at me before turning to look at the door. "Thank you babe" I smiled wide as this shit-eating grin formed on his face as I felt my face heat up as a blush started to form. I let out a content sigh as I looked at him as he drank his coffee. I laid on my stomach letting my feet dangle in the air as I washed them study.

After an hour or two I could see that there was this worried look on both their face, "What is wrong with the two of you." I turned to look at Emily whose nose was wrinkled up, was there something in the hallway. When I turned to look at the door, it was slowly opening there stood their fathers. I thought that was what was putting them in the bad mood, but I could tell that it wasn't the cause.

Paul and Sam exchanged a looked before Sam let out a dangerous snarl. "The smell is coming from Emily's house." I looked at Sam and then Emily and Paul let a small snarl as he wrapped his arm around me was. Pulling me into his warm and confirming side. "If we are going I'm not leaving Isabella to hear." There is was again my full name, it forces a shiver go down my sigh as I felt a low moan escape my lips. Sam stood and gently pulled Emily up from the floor and nodded his head "Dad is your going to stay here with Jake." I looked at him for a moment as he let out a sigh. "Sure kid, just be careful have Jared meet you. You might be an alpha but the older the vamp the more tricks they learn." I watch them both nod their heads as I was whisked out of the room in a flash.

By the time that the world stopped spinning, I was sitting in the back of Sams jeep and I had no clue what we were doing. When I shifted my head Emily was by my side fidgeting in her seat as fear welled in her eyes. "What is going on will someone tell me what's going on." I looked at Emily she didn't look like she knew either. I let out this sigh as Sam snarled and Paul looked at me. "Baby remember how there were 6 leeches in your room." I look at him and nodded my head, his eyes full of anger and sorrow. "Well, that same smell is coming from Emily house. There was a strong gust of wind that whipper through the window. The smell was so overpowering that he managed to travel to the house." I looked at them as Emily who shaking was getting even worse."Sam calm down you are going to phase while driving you will kill them." I heard the anger and concern coming from Paul as he yelled at Sam who was shaking as he turned to yell and yanked the car to the stop.

I was jolted as the car shakes, when I look out of the window I noticed that Jared was already there, his gray hair shimmering as Paul shifted to his silver hair sitting out against the night. Sam sprayed in his human form, as to people stayed in the house and slowly started to leave the house. This cold and will look on their face as they strode evilly out of his face. Bower her eyes were drawn to me and Emily. This wild and dangerous looked overcame their face as they started to move their lips. But I couldn't hear them, there was nothing but muffled sounds. Whatever he said forces, Sam, to lose his cool and shifted out of pure rage. What was I missing?


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 They Are After the Imprints

Paul POV

Life was complicated as is, but now with Bella and the pack, it was getting more complicated. When Bella found out about the wolves, we got to know each other, and I never once slept with her not that Jake cares. He listens to his own truth and that is it. Normal anit happening ever again. I sighed heavily as I watch blurs of verb swim past my vision as Sammy sped all the ways to Emily's house. I even told Bella about the imprint and she said that there was nothing that would make her change the way she feels.

She said she liked me even before I imprint on her. She told about how she was looking me up and down through the window on the first day. Which made me feel better but not by much. I looked up form thought when I as that Sam was shaking. "Dude chill you're going to hurt are we bringing them not being with." I looked at him and he sighed taking in a few breaths as he looked at the house that was dirt in front of us. "Did you think that I would leave them in a house with two of the most visited people right now. Jake would lose it and dad, he doesn't have a problem hitting people." I nodded and look ahead

Usually, her light airy cottage always invoked a feeling of being at unease this was the place where the pack got to be ourselves. But now it seemed warped when I looked over I could see Jared standing there shifting nervously. I jumped out the car with Sam was my side. "The both of you should phase, I wanted you ready to pounce if they aren't here to be peaceful." I nodded my head as the rage and anonymity in his voice washed over me. I stepped out of my shorts and in one flawless motion I was on the ground my paws thudding angst hit the ground.

" _Dude gross I don't need to see the-Me_ " I could see a girl with caramel colored skin screaming his name as he had this head in between her legs. It made me gag. But he let out a wolfly chucked that echoed in my mind as he looked at the door that was slowly started to hit the air force a growl and a venomous taste up my mouth as I resisted the urge to gag.

This early echo filled the air as the hinged creaked and squeaked, those hinges needed some good oil. A glint of white took over my vision as the first figure appeared. My nose was filled sight the stench of decay and lilacs it must have been the smell of a female's perfume. I could see a woman with dark blonde hair and this wicked grin on her face, her what should be beautiful feature twisted and country into a snarling beast.

I looked at her curly blond hair it is fell perfectly over her shoulder, then the smell of body spray filled the air during my sense. I watched a pale looming figure steep out of the shows of the doorway as a man appeared behind the female leech. The female bloodsucker was dressed in all black like she was trying to be discreet, but she was failing. With a stench like that, you can't be under the radar. As I looked at the second vamp that pushed passed her thing shoulder I could see his cruel preceding red eyes. His hair blacker than the night's sky, it was almost impossible to see it. her. His hair was slicked back like a mullet so you know he had to be old. His lips were curls over his teeth as he snarled wildly at us.

A low hiss exposed the lips of the vampire bitch, she looked at me and then at Jared, but her eyes refused to land on Sam. Did she think he wasn't a threat in his human form? "What are you doing on our land." I watched Sam talk in clench teeth, as a harpress line from in his lips, his jaw clenching and unclenching every 5 seconds. He looked like he was going to lose it at any moment. " _Hey man, what did you expect this is Ems cottage, she's family, she 'spack, and they are here that can only mean one thing. -Jared"_ I know that he had a point and the thought of those leeches being after Bella and now Emily force a roar to rumble in my chest. But the vampires didn't seem pashes their cold glare unwavering.I thought that this was going to be an easy week.

"What's wrong doggy are you worried about your bitch." I let out a snarl that married by Jared's while Sam tried to kept calm. The Icey cold gaze of that bitch leech burned holes into my body, but Sam managed to keep his composure, but I do know how much longer he could keep it that way. "I'll ask you one last time, why are you in this house and were you the one that was at Bella's house." I stared at the roar and snarl at the sound of my mate's name and those pathic cock sucking leeches. I would rip them apart whether Sam gave me the order or not. I felt my hair rising when Jared spoke to me trying to calm me down before I started a problem. " _Paul, Bella is in the car with Emily if this turns into a fight because you lost your temper and they got hurt you will never forgive yourself. -Jared_ "

I knew that he was right that doesn't mean that I had to like it that was for sure, I let out a huff as the leech turn the attention to the car. I let out a snarl before I could even think about it before I could even stop myself. That bitch blonde leech spoke to Sam. Her voice cold and annoying like the sound of the nail against a chalk bore. "We are going to drain every drop out of your mate's body and by the time that we are down you will be begging us to kill you." Her voice was full of anger, but there was this smugness to it. Turn my gaze to Sam, he was shaking violently as bloodlust filled the air. Within seconds a massive midnight black wolf appeared. He let out a free roar that shook the earth and forces the tree to shake. He was beyond the point of anger. His anger-filled words echoing in my mind as my wolf got whipped into a frenzy." _We need one of them to answer the question but the bond bitch doesn't get to live.-Sam"_ I watched Jared nod his blocky head as he lost you a low snarl.

I looked watched the leeches, they coked there head to the side, like this was some amusing game as a smug smirk from on their face. Within a second they took a step frocked in a blind flash of movement. I pounced at that moment and with my teeth inches from the female's throat, her stench almost overpowering. I was within striking distance my heart hammering in my ear as adarline coursed through my veins. But the male leech with the black hair jumped in front of her and swatting me away with the back of his arms. Like I was just some flea or pest.

I felt the window get no out of me as I went flying through the air unable to stop myself till my body came in contact with a tree. I let out a yelp as I slipped on the ground fire shooting tendril of pain through my bloodstream. Sam snarled widely, his anger vibrating my skull as Jared snapped wildly at the male leech. But the blond bitch I managed to open my eyes long enough to see her making a run for it. Nothing bit a blond and white blur footed into my eyes. " _I'm going after her, you two take him.-Sam_ "When he was gone I steady myself and stood up, I could feel terror wash over me as I saw the look of fear and pain watch over Bella's fear washed over the hive mine as I herm he grows in our mind." _Dammit, Paul tell your imprint to control her emotions.-Jared_ " I snarled at him " _Oh yeah I will get right on that.-Me"_ I shook my head and jumped on the guy, I felt my jaw clamp down on his neck as Jared ripped off both of his arms the sand or rock cracking filled the air with a harsh echo. " _Legs to-Me_ " I looked at him and he nodded his head his head moved down his leg and I hear the cracking of marble.

" _Sam, we got our captive where's the blond bitch. -Me_ " I called out to Sam and felt fear fill my thought, I couldn't see into his mind I always can and there was no response, I felt myself freaking out. " _Dammit Sammy answer me! -Me_ " But I didn't hear or see a goddamn thing, I looked at Jared, he had the same thought as me, did he really get taken down by that bitch. " _Your confidence in me is overwhelming Paul. She got away tell me you got yours. -Sam_ " I felt relief wash over me as I turned to look at Jared who looked just a relieved at me. " _Yes we ripped him apart, for the most part, he is alive though so we should be able to ask him a question. -Jared"_ I let out sighed as I turned back and slipped my cut-offs back on before walking over the leach. He sneered at me this angry yet disgusted look on his face. "We are go not ask you a few questions and try not to piss us off. I have been told I can get feral if you push me enough.

I looked at Bella and nodded my head as she jumped out of the car and into my arms in one fell swoop, Emily, on the other hand, stayed in the car which would be best. Sam would have lost it if she left the car with that vamp still her. I nuzzled my head in the crook of her neck as she let out this content sigh. I took in a large breath or her wildflower and vanilla scent, it drove me crazy. She giggled in my arms and I realized I was sniffing her hair. "Sorry" I looked at her as I smiled but felt a frown forming on my face. "Bella get back in the car!" I looked at Sam who was frowning at me, Bella looks at me not phased by Sams order. "Do as he says, babe, he is the alpha." She nodded her head and look at me for a moment not sure that she should listen to me either, but she hopped back in the car as Sam walked over to us.

He hit me upside the head causing my skull to be but I didn't care, I pull him into a hug and gripped tightly, I thought that he left me alone, with Jake, with dad, something that I couldn't live with. I expected him to brush me off to tell me that I was overreacting and that he had everything under ctrl. To at least roll his eyes at me and tell me that there was no time for this. But he just hugged me back before pulling out of it. I could see this worry in his eyes, that didn't lesson no matter how long he looked at me. "You okay that was a pretty hard hit, I heard a crunch." I nodded my head "Just a few scratches, I have been a wolf for about a year now Sammy I know that I am doing." I hear him laugh as Jared frown. "I'm fine not like I pack over anything Sammy " Sam growled at him "Don't be a smartass and I told you not to call me that." I watched Jared roll his green eyes for minutes amused by sams discomfort before we all turned out the vamp.

He ducked low over the leech sucking in a deep breath and he snarled widely, "You smell of blood, have you been hunting on our land." I look at the leech he didn't seem concerned, he looked pretty interested in what we have to say. He was small and pretty lanky, he didn't look like a fighter he looked way to lean, he wasn't jacked in fact he didn't have any mussel really. What kind of leech was this? His red eyes were looking at me, but it was more like he was looking through me. I turned back to see the girls, there terrified gazes brewing holes in our backs. "Your here for them, aren't you?" He looked at me for a moment my voice is low but I knew that they were able to hear me. This cold amused look on his eyes as he looked over me. His vision shifted to Jared who shutters at the thought. "Are you just after them or all the imprints." I looked at Jared he seems terrified at the thought. "Dude what the big deal it's not like you imprinted." I looked at him for a minute confused but Sam let out this understanding groan like I was the one missing something. He processes one question. "Whats her name?"

I know that I am not dense, but I must have missed south, he didn't tell me a damn thing about him imprinting. But Sam knew more about my own own girl's drama I guess that I kind of shut Jared problems out. Jared looked at me his green eyes irritated but I knew that he was freaking out hive mind or not. "Kim and she live on the rez, if they are after the imprints that mean that they are after her, I can't lose her. She is my world." I heard the leech scoff and it clicked that was why they were doing this. "Kill the imprint, kill the wolf" I mumbled it to myself as low as possible but they still picked up on it. "What did you just say, Paul?" I looked up to see that Sam was glaring at me.

The angry yet worried look in his eyes as his lips curled back ready to snarl. His teeth looking ready to shred me the moment that I said something wrong. "I…." Before I could even speak my phone started to go off. I pulled it out of my pocket to see that Emmett's name was popping up. I let out a sigh and answer it putting it on speaker. "Paul you there."

I let out a shaky sigh before looking at my brother how gave me some nod."Yeah man, what's up? Did you find out who this coven is?" I looked at the vamp on the floor his eyes widening like he knew the sound of Emmett's voice but just couldn't place it. I glare at him as he shrunk under it. "Yeah there an enemy coven of my dad's, it seems like there was been a lot of fighting over territory lately and Forks and La Push are the perfect ground for hunting. There seclude so that people won't really notice if a few town people here and there disappear. It seems like the coven was built of some powerful vamps and the kicker is they want your land. But they can't claim it if the wolves are there. So, they are planning on…" His voice faltered for a moment and I think that I know why. "Kill the mate kill the wolfs reason for living," I mumbled it under my breath, but if I could still hear the shock in my seems like the vampire in charge of the coven was around since your peoples started to shift, he knows all the legends. He thinks that if he kills the imprints then you lose the right to live.

While you consume in your grief, he would attack the pack killing you all and getting rid of the insurgency, then it is as simple as staking a claim on the land. From there they have an unlimited food rescue and be able to say in one place. It's simple. Vampire plot in a nutshell, once that down they are going to move onto Forks. Try and boot us out. So, if you need help man you know where to find me." I let out a sigh as I looked at Sam he let out a low snarl "Can we come over for a meeting." I looked at Sam his voice gruff and cold as he looked at me. "Yeah man bring them, and Paul next time tell me when I am on speaker." I felt a slight smile form on my face as I look at Sam. "Alright man we are bringing a little company and I don't mean the wolves we got a vamp with us, we need all the information you can give us. Be there for a little while." I hung up the phone and looked at Sam he shook his head sadly.

He snapped his head up as he looked at the vamp who was slowing started to heal, "Jared go get Kim. Does she know the deal about the wolves and the imprint have you explained it?" Jared looked at Sam's voice cold as he read Jared eyes for something. "Yeah, she knows" I watched Sam give him a solemn nod. "Alright well make sure that she is safe then meet us at the Cullen's." Jared nodded his head before jogging off towards the red line getting ready to shit.

I look at the vamp at my feet and sighed "We will have to throw him in the trunk right?" I looked at Sam and he growled lowly. "I don't want that smell in my car, but we really have no choice let's throw him in the car and get there as fast as possible." I nodded my head and lifted the freak up and threw him over my shoulder like it was nothing. As we started to walk over to the car. I decided to ask the question that I knew was on Sam's mind. "What are we going to do with the girls, Emily and Bella can't be alone. Not when they both have vamps after them." I leered at the vamp as I threw him in the trunk, he gave me a vicious hiss as I laugh at him. "Take them with us, I don't like them near vamps, but it will put both our wolves at ease to know that they are with us."

After that we got into the car and drove at tops speed we had to at least break at least three laws in the process, but we need to get there before he had a chance to heal or call for backup."You are being friends with that Cullen paid off Paul." I rolled my eyes at him annoyed yet joking tone. "There Bells friend it's called trying to get along, Sammy maybe you should try it." He rolled his eyes at me but kept looking at the road. I could feel the girls glaring at the two of us before I let another hit to my head. "Don't do that babe you will hurt yourself." I looked back to see that Bella was going as she winced. "You two could try to take this surely, they are trying to kill us." I let out a groan as she gave me this aggravated look. I thought about arguing telling her this was our way of blowing it off but before I got the chance, Sam grumbled under his breath. "Sorry" I look at him he couldn't have been serious, but when I turn back to look at Emily. Her deep gray almost brown eyes told me that she would kick booth our ass.

I look up to see that the Cullens house was off in the distance and fast approaching, I let out a sigh, so this was what their place looked like. It was made out a glass which is strange I thought that it would be a little more concealed than this. I smiled as I opted out of the keep but I regrated it identity as I watch Edward standing on the porch. Why would they pick this dick of all people to meet us, the same loser after my mate? I rolled my eyes as he kisses, "You don't like my thoughts then get out of my head. "

I shook my head and walked to the back of the car and opened the trunk to get another hiss from the stupid leech. I shook my head what was up with vamps hissing at me today it was getting so played out. I shook my head and grabbed him but it was z struggle coloring I was trying not to give for his stench.

I held him up by the throat because well, he didn't have any legs to stand on. I smiled to myself as I looked up to see Edward hissing as I walked over to the door. When I looked back t Sam had one arm around Emily's waist and the other around Bells shoulders. Protectively, of course, I sigh and looked at the glass door once inside it was pretty easy to find them.I followed the smell of decaying corpse and roses, and I smile to myself. I was met with the Cullens some of them I knew and by some, I meant Emmett and Rose. They were standing off to the side, Emmett was leaning against the pale white wall with his arms wrapped around her waist as she leaned into his chest.

Next to them was the girl with the pixie haircut and the blond with the scars on his arms. When he stared intently at me as he pulled his woman closer. I rolled my eyes and looked over to see and I am guessing his wife, they all had the same liquid gold eyes a honey blond hair other than the women and Emmett. She was perfect, but she looks way to small and fragile to be a vamp, but the stench and beauty were a giveaway.

Even if they were demons sent from hell I had to admit that they looked good, but that was just another way to lure their victims in. I dumped the vamp on the floors just as Fuckward, Sam, and the girls walked in behind me. Bella walks over to me clinging to my side as I wrapped an arm around her waist. I look up and smiled as we looked over to Emmett. His eyes flashing an obsidian black before turning back to gold. "Hey Bells." She smiled at him, she was so unargued around him, but I wasn't there just yet.

"Hey, guys sorry for dragging you into this." He smiled wide at her soft and kind words as he wrapped his arm around Rose waist and drag her over to us. "We were going to get into this anyway right Carlisle." I look at to who smiled politely at us. "I suppose that is true, don't worry about it Bella any friend of Emmett's and Rose is worth protecting." She smiled sweetly at them and I had admitted it was nice to know that the Cullens wouldn't eat her when I wasn't looking. "Watch it mongrel before I ripped that disturbing head off of your shoulders." I could hear Edward hissing violently as he wakes over to his family and sat on the couch.

I rolled my eyes and before looking at him "Yeah well, I will watch my thoughts when you stop sneaking into my mate's room while she is sleeping. Stalker." I look at him for a minute only to get a growl from Sam. "Paul enough." I grumbled but nodded my head as Emmett laughed at me his booming laughter filled the house. He grinned wide at me "I see big brother had the hot head on a tight leash." I growl at him "You want to go."

He smiled wide at me like that was the best idea that I had ever "You know it, I will try not to hurt you for Belle's sake but holding back isn't in my nature." I grinned wide as I let go of Bellas wasit. This smug smirk on our faces but Sam and had to run it. "Emmett" "Paul" I groan and so did Emmett, there voice cold and stern like if we did one more stupid thing they would send us to our room with no dinner. I simply rolled my eyes as Emmett spoke."Just joking dad it's all in good fun." Emmett held his fist out and I pounded it before this girn formed on his face.

"Right back to business, who did you bring." I shagged my shoulders and kicked the vampire forward. "Jared bit a few chunks out of him, but I figured you could get him to talk. All he did was hiss and snarled at was rather rude." I walked back to Bella and she let out this sigh as anxiety started to fill her. I leaned down and whisper in her ears. "Calm down babe this is what we do." She node his head worriedly but I could tell that nothing changed.

Carlisle looked at the vamp and forward heavily as his shoulders slumped. "He must be new to the coven the last time that I checked the members of the coven were all blind, never once was there a dark hair member. They must be taking in new vampires." He looked up his golden eyes meeting Sams as I heard the movement of feet at out backs. When I turned back Jared a looking at me out of breath and agitated. But his wolf seemed to be calm as he stirred up to sam standing on his left. I shook my head and looked back at Carlisle. "How big was the next to last time that you checked."

I look at as he ran a hand through his immaculate honey blond hair and took in a deep breath. Which was weird seeing as how they didn't need to breath. "9 or 10 but if he knows it the coven we can assume more have joined them." I heard Sam let out this rumbled from, his chest. "This is just great, do any of them read minds like you do." Sam pointe the question at Edward but we all knew that but was the one that answered. He let out this sigh and nodded his head.

"That is what made their coven so nasty, they all have how Edward reads mind, or Alice's vision and Jasper emotion abilities. Even Emmett's extra boost of strength is considered a gift. They have more gifted vampires than most clans. If they are building up their coven to take this land, then they know that it won't be an easy fight. They will most likely take their time to build up a strong force. We will have Allice keep an eye on it. But for now, would you tell us your name."

Charlsie shifted his vision so that he was looking at the captive crumple on his white flowers, but he just snapped and hiss like he raised by wild animals."His name is Alec, he is new to the oven, he just joined a few days ago. He is old though around 300 years old. Apparently, he joined for the prospect of not only killing the wolves but for the untapped food. He is tired of moving around, he wanted to settle. He doesn't have a gut but they just need him for the numbers. Now there are about 30 vampires in their coven. Way too many for three wolves to handle." I laughed a dark unsettling sound as I look at him. "The more vampires that step on our land the more wolves there are. We team up and we get ready it's that simple. Unless you are too much of a pussie."

I heard Sam let out a snort as he yanks my arm backward as he looks at Carlie. "You will have to excuse my little brother." I glared at Sam and he stared at me as Emmett began to laugh. "You're not funny Emmett." I snarled at him and he growled: "Bring puppy." I let out another snarled as this grin formed on my own my face I was going to enjoy kicking his ass. "For now, a terror so we have time to plan this out. What do you say?" I looked at who was talking to Sam. He let out this sigh before turning to looked at Emily and then Bella. I knew that Jared was to get back to Kim. "For the imprints, we would even let you on our land. But don't push it." Carslies smile and nodded his head as he and Sam exchange handshake. "Alight then we will take out leave, do want us to dispose of him, or would you like it to question him, father."

Sam sounded so upset, but you could tell that he was trying hard not to snarl and growl, I don't have the impulse control, if I wanted to snarl and show discontent, that then was what I was going to so. Fuckward let out another hiss as I rolled my eyes and looked at me. He was so overrated an I was getting tired of his shit. But I didn't say a word I don't want another verbal lashing form Sam. "We will talk to him see what else we can figure out. I'm sure that you are are going to get back to your land." Sam nodded his head as Emmett gave me this shit eating grin.

"Later Bells, puppy…ops I meant Paul." I glare at Emmett but gave me a man hug as we walked out of the room. When we were at the car Jared took off it was 10 so Sam had to be on patrol. I rubbed my head gentle after he punched me in the head. "Stop picking fights with Edward." I whimper as he hit my head again. "I have to head out on patrol, so just take Emily back to the house and you know how mom feels about Bella in the house overnight. So…" I growled. "Take her home, yeah I know." I watched him sift and runoff. I turned to Jared this glimmer in his green eyes."What are doing to do for the night."

Jared started to vibrate, his body threatened to shift "Sit outside Kim's house for the rest of the night. You know to make sure that she is safe. Embry better hurries up and shift before more vamps show up." I nodded my head and watched his wolf take over before he ran off. I turned back to look at Emily and Bell, both look at me as I smiled uneasily at him. "Come on let's greet the two of you home." I walked into the car and Bella sat in the font while Emily says in the back. She was shaking I knew that she was worried about Sam. "He will be fine Emmy, he has been doing this for 2 years, that a year longer than both me and Jared. Plus, he is an alpha." I looked at her and she nodded his head but the frown on her face didn't lessons. So, I just kept driving until I pulled up in front of Bella's house. Charlie was standing outside by his cruiser when my car pulled to a stop.

I let out a sigh as I jumped out of the car with Bella, Charlie was already stalking over to us like he was so about to blow his top. "where the hell have you been, I called you're like three times." I let out a sigh and check my phone. I let go a low grown my mom had called me to. Even dad called, he let a message and everything. I sighed and looked at Emily she tried to hid in the car. Charlsie looked at me and growled. "What are you doing with my daughter," I growled and looked at Bella who let out this exhausted sigh like she was so done with the conversation. "Daddy I have had a long day Paul was giving me a ride home we were at his house all day. There is a math test on Friday and we were studying, me, him and Sammy."

I smiled at her as I walked back to the jeep. Charle, on the other hand, didn't think that here was aligning to be smile about. "I will be talking to your mother." I let out a groan that was so not what I want in my life right now. "House now!" I looked at Bella for a moment and smiled "I'll see you later babe." I pushed off the jeep with my foot and kissed her cheek gently before walking back and getting back in the car.

I pulled off after I watched her walk into the house I smiled before looking at the back seat as I pulled off. "You are safe you can get up here." I watched as Emily climbed from the back seat into the front. She let out a huff of air as she let out a strangled laugh. "I know that we don't see eye to eyes about a lot of things." I snore, the hell I don't, after what they did to Leah I was upset and disappointed in Sam until I was in that same situation only worse. I had learned to appreciate the way that Sam took all the blame and didn't once tell Leah, how she should be able to feel. "What your point Emily." I looked at her from the corner of my eyes. She was fidgeting under my glare as red oak tree started to sound us. We were back on la push land and I already started to breathe easier. "It's just that I am glad that you are willing to risk your life for mine." I laughed that wasn't what I was doing, but I guess I could see why she thought that. I pulled up to a house and noticed that my dad bike was still there.

I shifted in my seat to look at Emily and smiled gently "I'm doing this for a few reasons, Bella being the big one but Sam being the other one. You make him happy no matter how the to of you got together, no matter the reason or the fallout. He loves you, and you are pack, so I will protect you till my last dying breath. There is no need to thank me it's what I do, protect the village and all that. My great, great whatever was a chief once upon a time before the blacks stepped up and fuck the Uleys over."

I smiled gently at her before getting out of the car. I was walking into the house with Emily under my arm when I noticed that my dad was stung on the couch watching some movie. I let out a sighed and look at Emly. She smiled gently at me and looked at my dad before rolling her eyes. "I'm going to Sam's room see you in the morning." I nodded my head and walk over to the recliner chair to collect my thought before that climb up the stairs.

"Why are you here?" I looked up from my thoughts to see that my father was staring intently at me, his green eyes racking over my body, the way he did that made me flinch. But he just smiled small at me and took another sip of his beer. "You asked me to be here and did you really think that I was going to leave your little brother unprotected with vamps on our land. No matter how much strife there was with the Uleys and the black in the past I will also be a protector." I checked that was total bull "The Uleys were the chief, we were the first to shift the first to kill cold ones. Then the blacks set up and take down a Uley alpha, claiming the pack for his own and thus the tribe and you are worried about Jake, I don't buy it. Why are you really still here?" I looked at I'm the side hunching over his bear.

"I was worried Paul, am I not allowed to be worried, what I did was wrong and fucked up without a doubt.I know that beating you and your brother was horrible and monstrous. But my wolf would take over in my movants of rage or disappointment. He had control of my every action no matter how much a restraint. Losing control for even a moment, would me that he took over. You and Sammy chance I tried not to shift, but that didn't last long. My wolf wouldn't even allow me my inner animals affect my relationship with my son. No matter how much you and your brother, hate me and are scared of me, I'm not going anywhere not with theses vampires around, when you didn't come home and I was worried. Where's your brother?"

This couldn't be true could it, he had to be telling me a lie so that we would forgive him. I was about to tell him that Sam was dead just to see the way that he would react but that would be fucked up even for me. I let out a sighed and looked at him, his inner wolf told him to beat me, he took over. Yeah right. Could that even happen, could his wolf really take over him like that? " _Yes, that can really happen, there are times that I take over you when you won't listen."_ I heard my wolves voice echoing against my skulls. It didn't matter if what he said was true he still did it. I looked up to meet my father green guys and sighed. "Sam is on patrol I take over at 5, I'm going to bed, pop, could you tell mom that was just got home was dealing with a vampire so I couldn't answer the phone. Night dad." I stood up groggily from the chair before running up the stairs and passed out.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 Old Friends New Enemies

Jake POV

To say that I was hurt would have been an understatement I am beyond angry, pain consumed my every action, my blood boiling in my veins. It felt like there was a hole in my heart that was created by my supposed brother and ex-girlfriend. I still couldn't believe it, they were such pieces of shits. "Hey, Jacob what are you doing out here." I looked up in time to see that Leah was running over to me this light smile gracing her lips I had never really seen one since my dick of a brother dumped her for Emily. I guess now we were in the same boat, I gave her a weak smile and she frowned at me. "The Jake that I know always has a bright beaming smile on his face. He doesn't frown or give weak smiles."

She joked with me for a moment before bumping my shoulder and interlacing our fingers before dragging me down into the sand. We sat there in silence letting the waves fill our ears as she frowned. She looked down at my fingers our tan skin mixing together, her thin hand looked like it was meant for my thick gruff hand. "Jakey what's going on." I snarled at that stupid nickname, it was a family thing but I suppose once upon a time she was family. I shook my head at the feeling of my shoulders slumping.

When I turned I couldn't help but be taken away by Leah's beautiful features what Sam did to hear was beyond cruel. Leah was rogues, strong will and intelligent far better than Emily. "It's just you remember when Sam broke up with you for Emily and it felt like an open wound you thought would never heal." I watched the light and gorgeous smile started to fade from he mocha skin. Her jaw clamped shut as a hard press line from on her lips but she didn't say a word. But I could see the bright light of pain in her eyes. She didn't say a word but her anger was palpable so I decided to keep going.

"Almost like your chest was ripped out and replace with this bubbling anger and soul-crushing pain and the only time you don't feel it is when you are hating the people that made you feel this way. But then you see them, and all that love comes back, and it makes it that much more difficult to hate them." As I turned to Leah her hard-brown eyes softened as she looked at me this pain filling her eyes. Then it dawns on her and this frown started to form on her face. "It was Paul wasn't it?' I nodded my head as the hole in my chest started to flare up and throb as intense waves of pain came crashing on me like the ocean waves.

She let out a light growl as she pulled me into a hug, it was crushing but I could feel her pain and love in it "I don't know what is wrong with your brother, but Bella missed out on a great guy. Pauls a dick I give it a month and she will be crawling back on her knees. In fact you want me to kick her ass." I let out a light-hearted laugh as I pulled out of the hug grateful to have Leah. I felt a few tears escape my eyes as I let out a snarl. I hate the feeling this sense of pity. But Leah just lifted her hand and whipped the tears from my eyes. "It's okay to be mad and upset Jake, he was your brother and he betrayed you and that bitch didn't have the decency to tell you way before she dragged it out for months. It only caused you so much more pain then needed." Her voice rang true and that lessen the pain that I was feeling. But I doubt that I could forgive any of them any time soon. Well maybe my mother she didn't deserve what I had said to her the other day.

"Thanks, Lee, I know that it isn't easy for you to talk about it."She smiled wide at me and shrugged her shoulders "It's no big deal, I get the pain and seeing them happy with you life's in shambles. It sucks beyond a doubt but doesn't let it control your life the way that it did mine. I nearly flunked out of school." I nodded my head she was right I wasn't going to let these dicks control my life. "How I am going to hang with Quill and Embry if you wanted to join me." I looked at her and she gave me this beaming smile. It was bright and dazzling. I doubt that she would want to hang out with freshman's seeing as how she is a senior, but she nodded her head.

"Yeah sounds fun" She shook out her legs before standing up shake, my eyes were drawn to her sand cover jeans as her hands raked over her pants as she shook it off. I smiled wide taking in her before forms as she gave me her hand. I took it and it was like the whole in my chest started to close we started to walk off the beach I hoped in Leah beat up the old truck before she pulled off. "How did you find me on the beach." She laughs at me and smiled as she looked me, her brown eyes meeting mine. "I don't find you, that was my special spot for thinking." I watched amused as I nodded my head as we pulled up to Embry's house.

I let out this sigh as I looked at Embry he was walking out of this house when he saw me and hoped in the bed. "Nice timing man, we got to go pick up Quill." I nodded my head and looked at Leah who frowns "I'm not moving till you tell me your hurry." Emery rolled his eyes as he began to glare at her, but she didn't waver, under his ice-cold stare. "Fine, my mom said that I don't understand how great Sam and Paul are to the tribe and about and how IT should be grateful that Jared is looking at for me. It makes me gag I had to get-out of there." Leah nodded her head and drove off this understanding light in her eyes she must have gotten a talk to.

I let out this sigh and growl as we pulled out onto the dirt road. I let out a sighed it felt good not to be stuck in the houses with those dicks. "Hey, Jakey how have you been, since you know" I let out a sigh I was tired of people asking me has been a few days and people keep asking, are you okay, how could they do that. I was so tired hearing that shit.

I let out a growl, but I knew that Embry didn't mean a thing, he was just worried about me and I was grateful for that. "I'm fine I mean I pissed beyond belief, but I am fine. I tried to find out why my brother were bugging you but they didn't tell me a goddamn thing. I even play my dad is dead card and you are lying to mm and I got nothing." I looked Embry as he shook his head as he leaned against the cab window. But the moment that we got to Quill's house he was sitting on the porch waiting on us."About time that you got here, hey Leah." He waved politely at her since she was about ride

We ended up back at first beach, me and Embry were getting firewood while Quil and Leah got marshmallows come the convenience store. As we picked up the wood there was nothing but the crashing of the waves filling the scenes. There wasn't anything for the two of us to say to each other. That was until Embery pulled me to a stop this worried look on his face. "Hey, you know that you are by best friend right Jake." Embry's voice seemed so gentle it surprised me as this worried expression formed on his face. "Yeah man I am,what is up with us?" He let out a heavy sighed and looked off to the distance, the red roof visa bible even from here. T

"Just wanted to make sure that if this thing with your brothers turns into a fight that you will have my back." I let out a dry laugh as I look at him, he had gotten taller by at least by another 2 inches. He was getting buffer to."They have done nothing to earn or keep my loyalty man I am behind you, and even if I wasn't look at you, you could stop a tank." He smiled at me this shit eating grin forming on his face. "Thanks man."

We sat at the bonfire just talking about our lives and watching the red and orange flames dance and black smoke filled the sky. It was peaceful that was until I heard this yelling, the voices sounded so familiar that I felt the need to look up.I saw Jared was walking with Paul this sly look on his face. Jared was saying something to Paul who had held his hand up in defense like he did something to offend him. He smiles but I could see the pain in his eyes, there must have been something that happened. "Dude isn't that Jake." I looked up to see that Jared looking at me, but his gaze quick changed to Embry this look of waning in his eyes. He takes his gaze over Embryos as I felt myself getting creeped out.

Maybe he is gay. "Yeah it is, and he shouldn't be around that kid." Paul got this protective and possessive look in his eyes as he shifted his gaze from Embry to me. He looked at Jared and then at Embry. "Come on, we let this happen Sam will kill us." I sighed and looked at Jared. There was no point in letting this fight happen things will only get worse. I turned back to the fire letting the watch of its famous engulf my body before standing up. "I gotta go I will see you Guys later."

I watched Leah stand up as anger racked her body as she glared at them, "Jake you don't have to go home with them." I let out a dry laugh, she was right I don't but then again, they would kick Embay and Quills ass. "Yeah well it is getting late and mom would want me back by now." Which is not all lies, it being 8 at night as I should be at home by now. "Later guys we will hang tomorrow after school." I waved to them and jogged up to the sidewalk where Paul and Jared were waiting for. Jared smirk to himself when he said something in Quality but I didn't catch it. It must have pissed Paul off because he punched him in the arm. "Don't hang out with Embry anymore." I looked up to see Paul looked down at me this worried expression on his face as glared back at the beach. I scoffed at him taking in his aggressive postures, him and Sam were so tall and buff compare to me, it made me feel leek a small fry most of the time. But I don't know why but this anger gave me a new sense of confidence.

As we walked I decided to say something there was no way that he was not going to tell me who I can and can't hang out with. "Oh, now you want to be a big brother, little too late for that when you started fucking my girlfriend. If I want to hand with Quill I will." I pushed Paul aside and jogged into the house, but I don't miss the snarl that escapes one of their lips. "Hello." I looked up to see that my mom was smiling gently at me for a moment before walking into the kitchen. I decided to follow her. She hadn't been cooking recently, baking yes but cook now. So I wasn't shocked when I was met with the smell of brownies.

I let out this sign before walking over to the fridge grabbing a bottle of water. "We are having pizza for dinner. When Sam gets back we are eating as a family." I scoffed at her tone like I wanted to eat with those dicks. "I'm sorry to do you have a problem with that because you can eat nothing and go to bed now."

I slammed the fridge close to see that Jared and Paul were sitting on the counter eating a brownie. I glared at Jared and he scoffed at me before turning to looked at mom. "So, what's for dinner Miss. Uley." I looked at up from his pilot and happy tone, which shocked me because he was never happy around me. Smug and rude but not happy. "Pizza does your mother know that you are staying." He smiled wide and nodded his head "Of course." I groaned and looked at Jared before shifting to look at mom who was glaring at me as if I was the one being rude. "What is he doing here I thought that you said that it was family alone." I scoffed at the end of it and Jared smile wide. "I'm more of a brother to Paul and Sam then you ever will be pip-squeak."

I stood up and I was ready for a fight him and he didn't look like he was backing down as he jumped off his counter and snarled me. "You can keep those traitors, I'm not interested in the family that can't be trusted." I pushed Jared and he leagued before getting ready to lunge, his fist cocked back. "Enough Jared, Jake." I looked at my mother who was glaring at Jared who snarled under is breath. "Mom I'm back. I got the food" I turned back to see that Sam was looking at us confused. "Jared what did you do to Jake." His voice boomed with authority as Jared broke my gaze. But I could see this terrified and worried look in his eyes as Sam cold gaze bearing down on him.

"Nothing the little twerp started with me. I was just defending myself." He let out a sigh as Sam looked over Jared from to see if he was lying. I don't know if he made a decision or not but he placed the pizza boxes on the table before looking at Paul. Paul was looking down at his feet too scared to make eyes contact with Paul."Alright, boys, we are all going to play nice understood."

I looked at my mother and scoffed before walking over to my seat, which just had to be was across from Sam and Jared sat next to me. I had to sit the resist the urge to punch him in the jaw. Mom had to buy at least 10 boxes it was weird they were always hungry. But on the plus side, I got my own box of pizza. I shook my head for a moment as let out this sigh as I ate. It was the most awkward dinner of my life, the guys were sharing silent glares like they were having their own telepathic conversation. "So, Jake how was your day." I leered at her and shrugged my shoulder feeling the bile rise in my throat.

"You know, sat with my friends that asked me why my girlfriend was sitting on my brother's lap and making out. Then I took a math test and I'm was hanging out with Leah, Embry, and Quil at the beach till Paul had to ruin it. Like how he ruined my love lie." I sneered at Paul who instead of snarling like I thought that he would he let out a small whimper. "I'm so sorry Jake this is all on me." He averted his eyes to the pizza that sat in front of him. Jared was staring at him in amazement as my mother glared at me.

"Don't hang out with Embry he so going through some issues, and I don't want you near him till he deals with it." I looked at her as she finished off another piece of pizza as I started to stand up. "That's bull shit and you know it, you don't want me near him because Sam and Paul have some kind of problem with them. But there not my keepers and personally since you have been lying to me for the past 3 months I don't think that I am dumb enough to believe a word that you say. I'm going to my room leaving me alone." I walked away and ran up the stairs as I heard a chorus of growls and snarls rise in the kitchen.

I was laying in my bed staring up at the ceiling for a minute before hearing a buzzing sound in my bed. It had to be the phone going off. I sighed until I saw the caller id. My heart fluttered at the thought before this grin formed on my face, it was Leah. I hit the answer button before placing the phone to my ear. "Hey, Lee, what's up." "I'm dropping you off at school tomorrow, be ready by 7:30." I hear a rumbled down the hallway but I didn't know who it belonged to. Maybe Sam."What do you mean you are picking me up tomorrow morning."

I looked out another sigh before turning to look at the beach laying just outside my window.I could hear the sound of seagulls flying by as they dived into the water. The sea breeze wiping through the open window of my room. "Well it just that you usually catch a ride with Sammy and dick bag but since you aren't on the best terms with those asses I figure that you might want another choice." I laughed grateful for a way out of awkward morning slices. "Thanks that would be great I'll see you tomorrow." I rolled onto my side and drifted off to sleep.

By the time that I woke up I left great, my body didn't hurt and I felt a little less hurt in my body. Now that I don't have to go with Paul and SAm thins were great. I got dressed quickly and jump down the stairs two at the team when I heard a knock at the front door. "I got it." I ran to the door to see that Leah was there with this sly grin on her face. "Hey good looking." I laughed and shook my head slightly, "Your ready?" I nodded my head at her and she smiled wide until she was something move passed me.

I turned to see that Sam was the frowning at her. "What are you doing with my little brother Leah." I looked at him as my eyes began to roll, he didn't get to do that. This was my choice and my only way to avoid a painful car ride. "Goodbye Sam, Leah is giving me a ride deal." I grabbed Leah by her thin wrist before pulling her out of the house, slamming the door on Sams' face.

We pulled up to the school and I noticed the orange rust truck that we pulled up next to and I lets out a groan as I noticed that Bella was sitting in the bed of the truck. I turned to see Leah had this worried look in her eyes. "What are you thinking." She smiled wide at me "Telling her off let's go." I looked at her as she told off Bella. Great now this was happening, I jumped out of the truck and walked over to the two of them, gently tugging on Leash arm. "Leave it, Leah." I looked at her and she shook her head no before giving Bella her best I will kill you look. "You're a heartless is a great man and is better than Paul ever could be, and if you can't see that, you could have at least have the decency to break up with him way before 3 months went by."

I watched Bella's face contort into pain and then shock as she gasped at Leah. She opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water. "You don't know what you are talking about Leah get out of my face." Bella was getting testy and that was a new one for me really, she was a quiet church mouse, must have been a new thing with Paul. I snarled, and Leah took that as the sign to keep on going. "You word then Sum or Emily. At least he dumped me the moment that he found out he was in love with someone else. You're just a low-class piece of shit that is going to amount to nothing and when Paul nocks you up and leave you high and dry like the dumb slut, you are going to you regret your choice."

I watched it happen in a flash. Bella slapped Leah across the cheek causing her head to snap back as Leah's hair whipped across her face. I watched some blood dribbled down the side of the check but when Leah turned back she had a smile on her face. "Looks like the white girl as a little fire, but that was a mistake." She cocked her fist back and punched her in the stomach then the face till Bella dropped other ground. I could hear some hush whispers and Leah turned to look at me. "I got to go but I will pick you up and we can chill." She kissed my cheek gently before hopping up into her truck. I watched Bella for a moment just watching her whimper on te ground for a minute before walking away.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 Stay Away

Bella POV

I couldn't believe it that punch she through could do this much damages, and Know that I shouldn't start a fight but what can I say Paul bring this wild side out of me. More than anything I really identified with what Leah said that maybe one day Paul would die having me as an imprint isn't worth the trouble that I cause him. I know that it sounded stupid even to me, that Paul would never leave me but that didn't take away the sting from her words. Or the burning pain that I got when I thought about that punch to the gut.

I let out a sigh and glared at the nurse her steel gray eyes squirting as she looked over me. Her fox nose points down at me as she thought that she was better than me, this look of disappointed shining in her eyes. But I couldn't tell if she was deposited that I got into a fight, or that I had lost the right. I watched her pricing grays eyes looked me but I tried my best to ignore her cold gaze. I felt my eyes drift to my pale hands in my lap and I felt this pull in my chest before searing anger washed over me.

"What the hell happened Bella? I want their name and their grade!" I let out a sigh as Paul angry words fill my ears and echoed off of the infirmary furious tone forced shivers of dread down my spine he wouldn't take this well if I told him that it was I didn't have the courage to look him in his angry gazel let alone tell him a lie, "Bella?" I looked up from my lap to see that the eyes that were staring back at me weren't full of rage at all. His hazel brown eyes were illmestent with worry.

His russet skin only made his eyes stand out more making them lighter with each passing moment of my silences. He was more worried then he was angry maybe he sense my doubt or something but I couldn't help but get lost in his eyes. Everything about him was so annotating just looking at those eyes were enough to make me melt. I could have spent the whole day looking at me and never have gotten trie. But the nurse had other pains she cleared her throat a few times before my head finally followed the direction of the sound.

"You would be fine it's just a slight bump on your cheek a slight cut on your lip. Your lucky that she didn't break any ribs with that punch to your there will be some slight bruising that would go down if you get some ice." My eyes met her, this cold light shown through them as I let my eyes drift to the frown on her face before she slowly started to walk away. But the frown wasn't directed at me but at Paul. I ignore it and went back to looking into Pauls' eyes and even now they still stole the breath from my lungs. I could feel this shock run through my body as he began to run his hands over my body. Just light current hear and there, careful not to further my injuries.

It was almost bliss as his deep tan skin ghosted my pale white skin as his gaze burned me full of wheels like he was trying to figure out what I was hiding. It broke my heart to see how worried he really was with me, I'm sure that he mind the rush of the vampires. This whole business iht the imports was and is ridiculed all because a few vampires are hungry. Dicks. His mind must still be filled with flashbacks from the other night, I'm sure this isn't easy for Jared or Sammy either.

Not to mention poor Kim, she just learned about all this life and she was already a target. "Hellos earth to Isabella." I looked up to see that Paul was waving his hand in front of my face as he frowned at me. Worry lines start to deep in his forehead as his eyes landed on my lips I could tell he was examining the cut because there was no look of lust filling his eyes like usual. "Sorry, what did you say baby?" Just as our gazes met I felt his fury curing through my veins, he wasn't going to rest till he found out who did this to me, but I'm guessing he sneezed my density and took in a few calming breaths before shaking his head.

"I said that I had study hall with the football teams, but I think that I should take you home instead." I watched his cock his head to the side in confusion he almost looked like a cute puppy."Babe why are you crying." I watched him lift a hand to my face, is rough yet get hand whipped away the few tears that escape my eyes. Tipping his head down long enough to brush his lips against my bruised cheek. I didn't even think that he could be this gentle even with me.I didn't even realize that I was crying but I shook it off and tired my shoes before tripping and landing firmly on Paul's chest. I took in a deep inhale of his scent, he smelled just like in La push only it had a winery kind of scent to it.

I own that doesn't make any sense but I loved it, I rest my head over his heart just taking in sharp intakes of breath. Like I need his scent it live, I heard him let out this little groan before it turned into a purr as he waited for me to answer this question. "Nothing is wrong, Paul I'm just a little tired, but I can't go home I have a Spanish test today after launch has I need to learn the proverbs." Paul let out a low dark chuckle as he pulled out of my grip and grabbed my bag with one stone muscular arm. While his right arm gripped my waist tightly pulling me to his side.

His body movement was riding almost mechanical like he had walked this way before and now it was just a routine. "Well I am exhausted patrol and it not even the end of the day yet. I still have to help Sam study without the team knowing that I'm not an idiot. So, I will help you and Sam study. Then I will be able to take a well-deserved nap, of course, that means blowing off all of my class. Which is cool with me I got perfect grades missing one-day won't kill me." He laughed but stopped abruptly when I yanked on his head.

I don't know why but him blowing off his class filled me with a white hot ruing rage, I tasted his ear causing it to turn red from irritation, I might not be able to punch him but I could at least do this. He let out a slight whimper as some guy on his team started to laugh before walking off. "You're not blowing off class, you do what your dad will ground you again and I will never see you. Stop being too selfish." As I was chastising him he let out another whimpered as he stared t fidgety as a large pink tint formed on his face. "Alright Bells anything that you want but please stop it, this is embarrassing."

I giggled as the anger subside and I let go of his heart before lopping our arms together as we slowly strolled into the study was good that we had been able to drop what happened this morning. When I looked at Paul he had a hard press line ad he started to unclamp his jaw to talk. "So please don't make me ask a third time who and what happened to your baby. I felt your anger, then pain and then nothing like you pass out" Looked like I had spine too soon.

Of course, he wasn't going to drop the subject he only made me think he did, I could lie to him but that wouldn't work he would be able to tell. I could tell him the truth and risk him phasing in the middle of the library. So, I decided not to say a word as my eyes raked over the library wall covered in dusty books that fitted into the air, it was impossible to get away from the smell of cedar wood and moldy pages of the book.

I was so absorbed in look at the wall that I hadn't even noticed that it, he was staring me to a solitary table that holds one person Sammy. He was staring down at his books till I bumped into a table and nearly fell. Paul strong arms kept me upright as Sam kidnapped his head up, first it was a nervous smile then it was a frown like he was disappointed in my clumsiness. "What class are you blowing off. Maybe all of them?" His voice sounded a mix of disappointed and angry as his eyes raked over his brother. "Drop it, Sammy, I just pulled her out other nurses office."

I looked at Sam as his wide brown eyes filled with fury as his eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his sockets. He leered at Paul his jaw clamped shut. He was trying not to growl and that part was early evident. "Dammit you hurt her again, I am going to kill you, Paul." Paul let out a whimper, Sam glare was deadly cold and held firm which means that Alpha Sam had come out to had ducked his head low like he was trying to be submissive without the other knowing, great the truth is my only option now or this was going to become werewolf Thunderdome.

"It's not like that Sammy…" I hear snickering coming from the other guys and I mentally facepalmed myself. He let out a snare that almost seemed Dominic. He cold galore taking over me, this anger flaring into every part of his face as he slammed one of his hand's clouds that were starting to shake."I told you to stop babying him." I looked at Sam he was impossible to talk to when he was in a mood. I let out a sigh and just blurted out the first thing that came to mine. The only problem was that it was the truth that came out. "Dammit, Leah did this to me."

As soon as I said it I wanted to take it back, I heard harsh growls that were coming from both Sam and Paul throats. Paul pulled me down into a seat as he sat next to me. I could say that he was trying to calm himself down but it wasn't 's eyes began to change until they were a bright red, I felt panic rise in my chest and it began to burn. What was going on? What was this?

"Baby you need to calm down and you need to do it now or you could kill me and anyone else that is to close."My voice was a low venomous whisper I tire out to make it sound sweet but to be honest. I was terrified and confused all at once. He slowly started to stop until a hiss echoed in the room. Great now what, I turn to see that Sam had his head bowed as both his arms started to shake. Great, I can't deal with two phasing wolves. What else could happen will Jared pop out of the woodwork and start messing with the two of them? I looked Sam in his searing and for all eyes started to turn an icy blue eye were an amazing color and at any other time they would be beastly. "Sam your eyes, close them." He looked at me his gaze cold reminds me of a predator hunting for his prey.

He took in a few breaths and hissed through his clenched jaw as he looked at me. "Explain Bella while I am still in control." I looked at him his voice started to shake and come out as a snarl towards the end. Which only caused Paul to be reminded of his anger as his shaking turn into a blur of tan. He was going to phase soon, I interlaced our fingers together rubbing his shakes of a slight tremor.

I had to start talking or they were going to kill me and then themselves in the process. "Leah dropped Jake off and she told me basically that I was a dumb bitch and that one day Paul would leave me. I have filled this anger and worry just at the thought of losing you it scared the crap out of me. Before I could even think my body just reacted, I slapped her across the face, not my best move in line sight I should have punched she ended up winning the fight with a good punch to my gut plus an uppercut to my face, she ends up knocking me out. Now would the both of you calm down now or you're going to get us all in trouble."

I turn to look at Paul didn't start to shake but his red eyes shined for a moment longer before disappearing. I held a hand n Paul face and held his gaze making sure that he didn't turn away there was so much love in his eyes, as his red eyes came back. They were like an amber color expect for brighter. His gaze made it feels like there was fire in my veins an electricity going down my spine.

He let out this sigh as he blinked a few times till his hazels eyes came back, whatever that was, was amazing. He laughed at me before pulling his math book out and hiding it or Sam, who flipped through the book. Black neat handwriting stood out to me, all of his notice was organized perfectly. "I can't believe you left your math book at home." I watched Sam roll his eyes as he looked over the notes before taking out a black binder rewriting whatever he needed to study. "But I was busy you know since Em came by this morning yelling and hollering. She flipped and that so it's like her, so you will have to excuse me if I forget one stupid book."

I didn't know how they could be so calm, one minute they want to kill Leah and the next they are joking about an upcoming test. I felt my neck crack and pop as I looked over to see Paul looking down at me, this sly yet smug grin on his face as he kissed my cheek. "Come on get your Spanish book out, what do you need help on." I rolled my eyes at him as I grabbed my book and handed it to him. He might be smart but I doubt that he could help me with my exam.

"I need help on all of it but what makes you think that you can help." I watched him shrug his shoulder as some guy walked passed him, I guess this was him playing dumb around his team. Which is so stupid why is it a bad thing to be smart and be a football he was gone Paul gave me a disappointed frown like I had hurt his feeling.

"I took Spanish that last two semester and AP Spanish this year. I got an A in all three of the class, I had a photographic means I read a textbook or distinct and I know all the words and their pronunciation" I definitely didn't believe that there was no way that he would read a Spanish dictionary in his spare time. Sam clear him to heart as he began to speak I guess he sensed my doubt. "It true he got it from dad, he could literally recite each word form the dictionary in perfect order for you. With a mind like his, he could be famous artist or writer even go to college. But he prefers to run into burning building for FFD. What a waste."

Sam shook his head sadly he let out a drake chuckle as Paul punched him in the shoulder like he had heard this all before. He gave me a gentle smile and looked down at my book before looking back at me. "You still doubt me. Shame I guess that I could prove it to you." I smile at him as he began to speak in a perfect accent "Mi madre dijo lo mismo todo el tiempo, que estoy desperdiciando mi talento, pero no tengo otra opción más que mantenerme al día con todo lo relacionado con el protector."

I felt my jaw drop as he let a laughter that boom against the library walls before he lifted a gentle hand to my chin slowly closing my jaw and repeating what he said in English. "My mom said the same thing all the time, that I am wasting my talent, but I don't have a choice but to stay on the rez with the whole protector thing." He kissed me gently on the lips but I still winced all the same, which only earned me a growl from eyes flashed red for a moment as he looked at Sam."You need to get your girl uncontrol, Sam."

I could feel the tension rising as Sams neck crack as it snapped back wildly, his cold icy blue gaze forming as he slammed a book shut. "Don't you think that I know this but in case you didn't notice, she isn't my girl anymore. She is Jake's friend and if he wants to hang out with her. There is nothing that I can do. Now would you tell me what this ever this means."

He frowns as his thick index finger poutine at an equation that had more X, Y and Z then I could count. What the hell kind of math was this. Paul reached over and looked at it for a moment before giving out this winded explain that I couldn't even begin to follow. Which only caused him to get this with grin on his face when he had it explain it again but dumbing it down every chance that he got. When he was down he turned it me flipping my book open and started to flip through it for a money. But my mind was filled with those amazing red and blue eyes they were unlike anything that I had ever seen."What was up with your eyes you guys still haven't talked about it." I hear a chuckle come from Paul's lips as this do smug smirk formed on his lips.

"Sam you want to take this one, after all, you are the alpha." I looked at Sammy as his frown depend as an aggregate moan/sigh left his lips. He looked at Paul for a moment giving him a warning glare before turning back to me. This slight smile forming on his face. "Wolves each have their own coats for the most part, but their eyes are unique to their our mother and father are both from warrior bloodlines. Our father bloodline are the Uley which gives them red eyes, our mother Icy blue meaning the Atearas.

But for the black line, I don't know, I never saw Billy shift not once which a bummer because he was the last black line wolf other than Jare. Three eyes color was a bright royal gold.I'll tell you one thing we could have sued Billy right about now, with all this bullshit he was one of the oldest wolves still around. Anyway, our eyes only come out with we lose control, phase or if our bloodlust reaches high levels." I nodded my head this was very informational.

The rest was normal that was until I say Paul leaning against the wall that was adjacent from my class door. Both his arms were folded over his chest as his natural flare anger, what the hell happens now. "What's wrong Paul." He sighed and shook his head angry before wrapping a gentle arm around my shoulder. But even now I could feel the energy that was filling his body but he still managed to be gentle with me. I was so caught up in my thought so caught up in feeling safe that I forget that I had asked Paul a question. "Nothing babe I just wanted to make sure that you were okay." He had been so overprotective since this thing with vampire and Leah hitting me didn't help.

I could feel his pull getting stronger when I was sitting in my class which meant that he blew off what every class he had to wait for me the whole time.I shook my head sadly as we walked down the busty hallway, student running from one class to another. But we managed to get to the cafeteria right before the rush got really bad. Our ears were met with yelling and talking form our classmates as I looked around the cafeteria. Before looking at Paul who had this confuse look on his face.

"Are we going to sit with the team." I look up at Paul as he let out a confused groan. "Nope, it's what Wednesday or Thursday." I looked at him and thought about it but with this whole thing with Jake and the weak went by fast. Let me see I broke up with Jake on Monday, then Tuesday I went to their house, Wednesday we found out about the vampires. So that would make today Thursday right? Yeah definitely. "Thursday."

He let out another groaned as he nodded his head towards a table that only had one person sitting at it. "That would mean that tomorrow is the exam and Sam are freaking out. He thinks that he is going to fail so he has me tutoring him all during lunch.I don't really have a choice. I doubt you want to be surrounded by math books. It would be the only time that we got to be together though. I told Sammy that I would take over his patrol so that he could study and sleep." He growled as he let out another sigh and a regretful groan.

"I wanted you to spend the night in my bed as I do my patrols. Sam will be in the other room and I will know that you are safe. "I looked at him, he couldn't be serious there was no way that I could do that. "My father is the sheriff you don't remember that right." I watched as he pushed past to large guys in blue variety jakes before slamming his bag on a white bench attached to some large white table.

Sam snapped his head up and snarled wildly at Paul, "Could you not do that I am studying, you wouldn't believe how many of our so-called teamster tired to distract me." Paul let out a sigh like he had even tired of hearing Sam freak. I place my bag gently on the seat before sitting next to minute that I did Paul started to trail warm kissed on my neck causing a shiver to go down my spine. "I'm going to get some lunch you have fun with him." I walked away as I heard him whimper forcing me to laugh. I

As I stood in line I couldn't help but think about Embry he would be in the pack soon and the end of the year was coming soon. I wonder if Embry is going to imprint. Well, first I suppose that he is going to have to phase but he was getting close to what Jared and Paul said. I wonder how he will like it when he must start ignoring Jake. As I went through the motion I grabbed a chicken Caesar salad wrapper with a soda before grading a bag of chips and heading to the checkout line.

That was until I felt something slammed into me. It felt like I had walked into a brick wall as I hit the gourds, I could have shown that I heard a crack in my ass when I zoned out in pain. Someone in front of m was muttering under their breath like I was the one that did something wrong. They had some fucking nerve they were the one that walked into me not the other way around.

"Watched it your idiot…oh, it's you" I look up to see that Jake was standing there with my tray of food and this pained expression on his face as fire burned in his eyes. He stuck his hand out toward me but I don't want to take it.I could tell by the hard look on his face that he didn't really want to help me out. It was just something you do when you cause someone to trip. He corked his eyebrow up as he asked me for a moment. His eyes burning with hate as he gave me this confused grin on his face. Oh god did Paul give me a hickey before I let the table. "Bella just take my hand." I sighed at least there is no hick, I took his hand and really looked at his lanky form, he was wearing ill-fitting clothes that almost made him look sickly. I grabbed my tray and mumble out a thank you for paying for my lunch and walking away. But he pulled me to a stop which causes growl to rumble somewhere off in the disc.

"Wait for Bella." I felt the flair warmth of Jakes' hands, that force shivers down my passion, he was freezing compared to Paul, he signed me colder not warm like you would have thought. I hear this commission at one of the tables that I am sure was Paul and I am even more sure that Sam forced him to stay in his meant that I could talk to him without this turning into a family deathmatch. When I turn it look at jake threw this kind light in his eyes that didn't match the cold hard maks that he was wearing.

There was a time that I could have been able to break that mask but seeing him now only made me more aware of the damage that I caused him. I let out an irritated sigh before looking into his deep broken brown eyes, but soon even those became close off and cold. If he didn't want to have an honest conversation then I was down with him, I take my hand out of his grasp and sneered at him."What do you want Jake? What do you want to punch me to? Go ahead get it over with so that I can go eat." I looked at his shock started to appear on his face, god he sucked at poker, it only took him a minute, one sly remark for his mask to break, he wasn't very good at this game. But I was a pro, whatever he wanted he wasn't going to get.

"Bella…I…. I'm not you, I wouldn't hurt someone physically or mentally and I'm not Leah, I just wanted to say that I apologize for the mess this morning. I agree with what she said don't think that I am and disagreeing it her on that. Cause I'm not I hope my brother leave you ass high and dry and breaks your like the heart that you broke me. But I am sorry that she hit you. I didn't mean for this to happen…. I"

He shuddered as his eyes were drawn to something else, I turned back to follow his gaze on to see that Paul was staring daggers at Jake then at me. "What am afraid that I will tell Paul what you said." I looked up to see that Jake was leering at me like he was trying to force me to comply with his damned."I don't need to Jake, he heard every word but that is beside the point. I didn't set out to stomp on your heart or to break you. Whatever evil vendetta what you think I have on you, is all in your head. I don't try to make my suffering lesson by making others feel like shit. That is all you. Bye Jacob"

I collapsed on the bench and Paul pulled his arm around my waist pulling me deep into his side before nuzzling his face into the crook of my neck as his lips ghost a patched of my cold skin. He hot tongue darted out on my skin as he began to suck on it. I had to resist the urge to moan when he ran his lounge over my skin, causing every inch of my body to heat up. The wetness in my body pooling in between my legs as he began to suck harder. ,

"Bella please try to control, I can smell it." I feel my face heat up as he looked at Paul and then me. He shook his head sadly and glared at Paul. "Enough Paul go get something to eat." I heard Paul grumbled under his breath before kissing me and walking away. I reached my hand teeny to my neck when I felt a and anxiety rising in my chest I was so dead.

"He has to be shitting me, Charlie is going to kill me and then Paul." Sam chuckle darkly as he went back to his books, while grabbing a slice of piece of a plate and swallowed it in one gulp as his eyes were glued to the books. "Sam?" I heard him hummed but he didn't look up, "Paul said that he is patrolling for you and while he is gone I am to stay in his that okay with you." I looked at him as his eyes were lit up with amusement and the corners of his mouth turned into a smirk. "Yeah Bells that fine, but quick question, why are you asking me for permission. If anything you should be asking mom. " I let out a light giggle as I remember something that Jared told me once. "You're my alpha right, we are pack now. I must go through you not your mother. Plus, she is way too scary."

He let out a booming laugh that filled his ears as he looked back down to his books for a moment. Letting out an exhausted sigh as he ran an agitated and shaky hand through his cropped hair cute "When am I ever going to use this stuff, all I need to do is learn how to shoot a gun, I hate math." I looked at him trying hard not to laugh because I know that he was going to need to focus. That was when I heard shifting at my back I thought that it was Paul but when I shifted around there was Jake. Standing as he looked at Sam not once taking his eyes off of his brother, but he didn't say a word. But I know that Sam knew that Jake was there because there was a change in his body language. He was more rigid than before Jack showed up

What do you want Jake? Come on spit it out I'm studying." I watched Sam's tired gaze lift up so that he was looked at Jakes wiry frame before resting his head on his hand. Like he couldn't trust the muscle in his neck to hold up his head any fidgeted under his brother hostel stare, "I have to stay after for detention so I need to know if you could give me a lift home." I look at him shocked Jake didn't do donation, he likes to stay under the rider. "Sure, if you tell me why you got detention in the fist." I looked at Sam his voice stern and filled paternal worry.

"The little twerp started a fright with a baseball player, apparently they were talking about how Bella was a slut, for doubt fucking the family then he made some comment about her just having to fuck you and she would have the complete set. Didn't go over to well. Ain't that right Jacey." Paul's voice was cold as it ran right through me, I could tell that Paul had a sneer on his face without having to look at him. I hate that their friction was because of me, I couldn't help but be filled with bone crippling guilt.

"It's not on you babe don't worry about it." Paul whisper in my ear as he palace 3 trays filled to the brim with pizza, burgers, fries, and pudding. He was going to throw up one of these days. Then again with his wolfly metabolism could he ever actually get sick.I later my thoughts as I looked at Jake leering at Paul who just snorted in indifference. "Don't call me that, it's reserved for family and you aren't my family." I felt Pauls pain wash over me as we made eyes contact. When he spoke me couldn't even look at Jake. "I get that you're pissed at me and you might never forgive me. But I'm tired of you treating Sammy and mom like garbage, mean Bella deserve everything you got to say. But let's get one thing clear…"

I watched as he turns looked at Jake this angry gaze poking holes in Jake's angry and strong facade leaving nothing but a scared child when he started to talk again. Paul voice like pure angry filled my ears. "If Leah lays her hands on Bella ever again, not only am I going to beat you for letting it happen, but I am going to have Kimmy beat the shit out of even to an inch of her life. Now go away."

After lunches thing only got worse it was like this tension hung in the air even when I wasn't near Jake or the other feuding brothers it was like it was following me. Almost as if a dark cloud of misery and anger was hovering over my head affecting everyone that I walked by. I was sifting through the silent hallways with nothing but my own footsteps and the fluorescent light over was over for a while no at least a hours when I walked passed a thick shiny brown okay door with a small square window. As I peered through the window I could see that Jake was sitting in desk. This pitiful and guilt-ridden expression on his face.

As I looked further into the room I saw that there was a person lecturing him that person is Paul. I watched closely for a moment before weathering Paul walker out of sight. I felt my body humm and I knew that what they were talking about was price. I didn't want to be caught eavesdropping so I started to walk away. That was when the hissing started this making hissing that reminds me of a wild animal. I swivel my head to see him, a man with ice cold blue eyes that stared deep into my soul but I knew that they weren't real. It was an in of blue that didn't look real you could just tell that they were colored contacts. I felt my eyes raked over his body, is unearthly almost god-like features remind me of Emmett.

The man standing before me was without a doubt a vampire, I could see his copper bronze hair shimmering in the light as he took in a sharp inhale of my scent. Forcing a shiver of desire to go down in body for some reason I felt disgusted by the action. He gave me this cocky and sly grin as his lips started to curl over his lips. "Looks like I found a bitch missing her mutt." I hear his voice drift in the air, his voice sounds like a sickly sweet melody.

The kind that you hear right before the killer shows up behind the dumb blonde girl in the movies slitting her throat before she has the chance to run. I let out a low grumbled and I felt my body quake from the fear. I whispered Paul's name under my breath as the vampire stalked closer. He smelled of honey as he walked ever closer, the sound of my heart hammering was louder than the largest war drum. Within second he was right on top of me, his fag bared as this hungry light formed in his face blue eyes.

"Now that isn't a great idea right leech? I would hate it if you hurt yourself." I looked at Paul who had opened the door he was growling as he stared weirdly at and concern washed over me and I just knew that they were his emotions, not mine. His gaze held me as his lips curled back over his teeth. His pearly white canines starting to shift into something sharper. "I know that it would cause my tribe a lot of trouble if we did this here and now. But as long as my Isabella is in danger, I don't think that I give a damn." His voice was as low menacing snarl, I even think that I hear every word correctly.

The leech shifted under comfortably from one foot to the other, he shifted his weight so that he had me pinned to the locker but he could also look at Paul. He leaned in closer to me, his cold skins brushing against mine forcing a terrified shiver to flow down my spine. At that moment I felt this fear crawl up my throat as I resisted the urge to scream. I looked at him his icy blue contacts slip away has his eyes dissolved theme in second, leading only his horrible red eyes. Nothing like Pauls.

He looked over every inch of my body like a predator looking over his prey before he goes for the kill. He loved his face into the crook of my neck taking in my scent, he shattered form delight as I notice Paul shot back into the room."Stay in the room, Jake." I looked at Paul he had this worried look in his eyes and he shook his head as he tilted his head down to get a good look at Jake."Jakey please, I get that you hate me but do what I say just this once, I don't want you to getting hurt." I looked at Paul he had said it with so much tenderness that it didn't even sound like his voice. Let alone match his hulking and muscular body.

I could see this hard press line form on his face as he slammed his jaw shut and closed the door before walked over to me. This kind looks on his face as he kissed me gently while shoving the vampire back with great force. Greater than any human could produce, I could hear the hissing and snarling coming from Paul and the leech. But I couldn't look away from Paul I don't dare when his rage bubbled in my stomach. His fiery gaze reminds me of a wild animal ready to get to the death. But the look melted for a moment, reassurance folded over me as this kid look formed in his gorgeous hazel eyes."Give me one second Isabella." I shiver with desire at the sound of my time falling from his lips. There was so much want so much desire in that own name that it made me forget even for moment that there was a bloodthirsty vampire trying to kill me. "We're not going to have a problem right? I mean I don't mind killing you right here right now"

Paul walked over to him the muscle in his body tensing and locking before they released again. It would do that every few seconds I grues he was fighting the wolf for control. With each thread step that he took the vampire quiver in his boots. I could see from the corner of his eyes that his bloodlust must have reached his peak but his eyes were that searing ruby red. The pale lanky form in front of me looked like he was about to shit his pants. But he didn't seem like a vampire to me, the one that I have seen all at least have some muscle on them.

But this guy he was like stick there was nothing to him, he looked pitiful compared to my man. The vampire turned like he was going to run but he was forced to stop but he noticed Sam hulking form against the wall by the door. Sam icy blue gaze has this depth to it that forced the leash to hold eye contact. He let out this terrifying whimpered as he attempted to save himself. "Your cant kills me in public they would know." I watched as Paul walked back to me and kissed my head gently. "Take Jake and head home babe the moment that the shit hits the fan and it will, here takes mine and Sams bags."

Sam shifted before throwing his bag to Paul who handed it gently to me, go babe now." I nodded my head and ran into the room in time to see that Pauls silver wolf form in front of me. He snarled wildly and snapped at the vampire that managed to slip between the two of them and out of the school. Sam looked at me, his black fur and amazing eyes holding me as he nodded his head and ran out with Paul following after him. I let out this sign before running into the room to see that there was Jake sitting at the desk but he didn't look up for a minute.

"What do you want? Paul told me to sit here." I laughed really it was laughable now he wanted to listen to Paul. But not when he told him that he had no right to be pissted at his brother Sam and mother. I shook my head as he frowns up at me. "Stop laughing there is nothing funny about threatened to kill me if I didn't listen to what he had to say."

There is so much pain in his eyes that it broke my heart but I shook it off pity wouldn't help him and we needed to get back to La Push.I racked my eyes over his body he seems so small even though he was taller than me. "Jake I know that we seem to like the villains and I guess in a way we are. We changed you form a sweet loving boy to one filled with anger and pain. I can't change that no matter how much I wanted to, but Paul is all talk. His bark is so much worse than his bite. He is broken up about what happened to you, he might seem all happy and lighthearted to he ain't he will never admit it to anyone but I see the pain in his eyes when he looks and you, he loves you in every scene of the word and he would never and I mean never lay a hand on you for something that isn't your fault."

As I spoke I could feel they are in the room be replaced with doubt as my voice became more confident with each word that I spoke. If only I felt as confident as I sounded. It was the pain in his eyes that told me that Jake really was broken by this whole ordeal.I let out this sigh as I looked at him. He opened his mouth to speak but he just gaped at the window instead. I turn to see that there were two wolves running across campus chasing a giant white blur.

The bell that signaled when there was an announcement was running loudly through the empty halls and classrooms. "Due to the dangerous and wild wolves that are running around the campus all after-school activity including dentition are canceled. Head home the sheriff in enacting a curfew" I couldn't believe my ear Paul and Sam were not dangerous or wild, this dick.

When I looked at Jake he was too shocked to say a word let alone yell at me for being a heartless bitch. "Jacob comes on I told Paul that I would drive you home." I looked at him for a moment and he let out this exhausted whimper almost a sigh. "I think I want my mom to pick me up." Before I could say a word I heard my phone going off and I liked the caller idea. But I didn't know the number. "Hey, Jake do you know the number 732-768-7164" I look at Jake for who snapped his head up in shock. "That's my mom's number ."

I watched him glare at me for a minute before shifting his gaze to watch the wolves run into the forest. I shook my head sadly and hit the bright green accept button before placing it on my heart. "Hi Bella doesn't say a word, those idiots shifted and I heard what they said about the vampires. It was couldn't really be helped but now this place is going to be flooded with leeches. Look tell Jake that he is to get a ride home with you. Head home to the rez the both of you stays there. Danny is on his way to see the boys I will be home when I came but these vampires are racking up a body count. I will be there soon."

Well, that settles that I guess but I doubt that he would like it, "Jake your mother told me that she wants you to head back with me to the rez. She is pretty pained and worries but she can't leave work. Come on Jakey we should get you home." He didn't say a word unit yell at me not to call him Jakey ore to tell me that was reserved for family. He simply stood up and said one word to me. "Oaky"

I shook my head he must have been in shock first with the whole fight with Paul now the novels and then his mom calling me. He had to be confused, I shook my head as I grabbed te box bags and hide them behind me back. I don't need Jake asking me question. We walk into the parking lot with this worried look on his face. Jake looked at him for confused before walking in another passenger seat in the cab. Emmett made it over to me in three long trips this worried look on his face only deepening as he pulled me into a bone-crushing hug and kissing my temple gently. "Dammit Bells this is a mess I could take you shouldn't even be in this position"

I checked softly as I wrapped arms around his lower back "Don't worry about it Emmett it's not that simple. Em and Kim they are in the same position and that I am in. Just to help the boys see if there are any others in town. I'm heading to the rez where it is safe. I will call you the minute that I get back to put you and the boys at ease." I look at him and he pulled out of the hug and kiss me gently. "Thank you Bellise." Inode my that and hope in the cab.

The whole ride back was tense and silent there want a single word exchanged between the two of us. He would glance at me from time to time but he would never say a word. He could just pull his knees up and take his head firmly on them before going back to staring out of the window. There was something off about him what the hell did Paul say to him. I let out this low sigh I would have to ask him later. When we pulled up to the house he opened the door but tune back to look at me. "I can assume that you are staying here till Paul get back." He turns around and I nodded my head. "Fine stay in his room I don't want to have to look at you."

He stormed off before I could respond, I just grabbed Sam and Paul bags before running up to his room. Careful to avoid the icing room which I am sure Jake was in right now. Worry filled my vines, but I tie to keep my emotion in check I own that Paul would be able to feel me worrying.I collapsed onto his bed and stared at his post of Dracula before gripping my phone.

I flipped through the contact list till I found Emmett under my favorites, I let out an annoying sigh as my whole body styled as the phone began to ring. After the third ring, he picked up causing my whole body to tender up. "Hey Emmy just calling to tell you that I'm fine and on the rez tell Paul, would you. Oh and tell the boys that Jake is fine and in his room sulking. I'm going to take a nap and call you guys later." I hung up the phone before he could say a word and slowly drifted off into an uneasy sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 Things Get Complicated

Sam POV

The pain was overwhelming as I hit the ground, I could hear snarling and hissing echoing in my head as my two pack mates looked at the vamp. My brother's outrage and anger filled my head whipping my wolf into a frenzy. Its roar of anger was deafening not only in my ears but my mind. "Sam you gotta get up." I felt this pain and anxiety rolled over me as I hear Emmett's voice. Who would have thought that there would be a leech that would care about my well being? I struggled to stand there was a pain like fire shooting through my front right leg. It was almost impossible to stand but I managed to do it. I looked to see the leech was given us more trouble than I thought. His lanky and stick like from was very decking I almost forgot that he had superstrate. He was crouched low in a defensive position as his eyes shifted his me to Emmett.

The bastard filled his gaze as his searing red eyes threaten to rip eyes apart one by one. His lips were curled over his teeth, showing his razor sharp canines glowing in the sunlight. This disgusted and twisted look on his face as anger rolled off of him in red waves overpowering my nose.

But a stronger smell took over it was kind of like Sulfur or rotten egg, I knew immediately that it was disgust. It was a very specific smell no matter who it was coming off it was always the same smell. The funny thing is that he had the nerve to be disputed he was the one that drank people blood out it was rich I couldn't believe him. I could hear a dark chuckle of agreement from my pack mates as I turn back to see Emmett inching closer. He wasn't crouched down low like the other vampire. His head was tilted upward as he looked down at him, he snarls vigorously at him. "Got something to say, then you might want to get it off your chest before they kill you."

His voice was cold like steel but it ran over me like velvet, was this some kind of vampire thing. If so the other one wasn't buying it, he let out another disgusted hiss as Paul inched closer. His voice ringing out clearly in my head as his feral anger his eyes glowing just a little bit brighter. " _This guy is mine he went after Bella-Paul_ " I watched as he inched closer stalking like a true predator. His intimidating posture seems become dangerous as he got closer, the leech was terrified the smell of fear filled the air as he moved back clearly trying to get away from Paul.

The fur on the back of his thick muscle shower started he started to snarled and snapped fiercely. Every muscle in his body became tense as he got ready to pounce hi boy posed to rip out the leeches throat. In one last-ditch attempt to save himself, to distract us long enough to escape he turned to look at Emmett the smell of his disgust getting stronger as the smell of pride and hubris-filled my nose."You let a wolf do your killing for you, Cullen. How disgusting, needing a ball of fur to kill the prey you don't have the skills to take down yourself. Your disgrace your species and your coven."

I knew that he was going to have a smug comment but I didn't think that it would be in defense of the wolves. We had never been nice to their kid, in fact, we kill them in droves so it was shocked me to my core when I heard him spoke. "There warriors, they honor a good hunt, killing only when they need to protect something greater than themsleves. Unlike you killing for something as meaningless as land. You are the disgrace, not me."

His voice cold and detached but even then I could sense his anger and he was doing his best to keep himself in check. He knew better then it gets in between Paul and his prey I have seen first hand what happens when you get in his way. He shows no mercy. Paul hurled himself at the leech. I could hear the sound of cracking marble that shook me out of my thoughts.

Paul slammed his front paws on the leeches hands that were grabbing frantically at Pauls' shoulder trying his best to manure out of his grasp. But once Paul had his jaw clamped down, he never let him go. He was by far the most suited for battle out of the three of us. " _Thanks, Sammy-Paul_ "

I shook my head as he went back to ripping into the vampire, I could hear the crackling then a howl of pain that turns into a dull whimpered as his head started to detach. With one last powerful snap of his jaws and a tug backward, the leeches white marble head went flying. Landing with a bone-cracking thud on the ground. " _That was nerve-racking when you didn't get up. Sam, maybe you should head to the hospital and have mom check you out.-Paul_ " I let out a groaned before phasing back and tugging on a pair of jeans before looking at Emmett who was keeping his eyes, eye level.

He didn't say a word just watched through my shirt on, the black fabric shimmering in the fading afternoon sunlight. What was left of the vampires scent fad till there was nothing but Emmett's scent? But as I took in a sharp intake of breath I smell more than just the typical leach stench. It kind of smelled like forest moss or plants. It smelled natural almost human.

Maybe I was going nose blind. He let his eyes drift out my chest before turning to look at the guys. Three In each of them a black duffle bag at their feet. "Figured after the shift that you would need new clothes, I grabbed those out of your lockers at school their clothes in there or you too Jared." He didn't say a word after that he just leaned against a nearby tree and closed his eyes while the guys got dressed.

"Your all good Em." I turn it look at Paul who was frowning down at me and then at my right arm. "Sammy would you please just go see mom it would make me feel better. Look at your arm." I sighed he was pleading with me which wasn't like him, he was a pain in the ass sure but he never asked nicely for anything. He was a dominant just like me even though he wants an alpha.

I looked down at my arm to see that it was bleeding and sticking out of my arm was a bone. A white bone with gummy torn muscle attached to it. "You hit your arm party hard, I can drive you to the hospital Rose left the car in the parking lot, I can't take all three of you if you like." I could his voice it was soft like he was afraid that we might say no. "Why offer if you don't mean it." I look at Jared his voice had and cold.

It forces a snarl out of Paul lips and a harsh laugh out of Emmett's his steel golden eyes looking over Jared for a moment before turning back to Paul. "Don't be like that little pup, I only said it low before I hear shifting in the forest. There another heartbeat nearby I am sure that it is a human. If they see that..." I watched Emmett lifted his index finger as he looked over the deed red blood that was gushing over my russet skin color that was getting paler by the second.

"Then they might be freaked out, but not as freaks out when he heals after it is reset." Jared didn't look like he bought it but he nodded his head as I gave him a death glare. "Thanks, Emmett but I'm heading back to La Push." My voice was slow, slow enough that he could hear and underlet him know I was in no mood to argue. He smiled as he folded his arms across his chest. Almost as if he was trying to get warm, I took in a deep breath as the smell of arrogance started to come off of him. "Yeah that not happening at least not if he has anything to say about it."

I turn around to see that Paul was looking at me, dressed in black sweatpants and a gray tee shirt that had Bella's scent on it. "Yup that right Em." I watched as Paul place a comforting but strong hand on my shoulder.I could feel my wolf starting to pace as he got more and more supsicous. " _Don't trust them something is going on"._ I could see my wolf snarling in my mind as I met Paul's red gaze, his eyes slowly shifting back to normal as his bloodlust dissipated. "Sorry about this big brother. But if I let you leave mom and dad will kill me."

I felt his grip tight as my hands went behind me back. I turned over in time to see Jared smirking joyfully as this mischievous glint form in his eyes. Turning a deep dangerous flooding gold as he pins my arms against my back. "He's right Sam with the shit fest that is going on we don't have time for you to be put out of commission because you are being a stubborn does it." I look back at Paul as I snarled at the rudeness and disrespect that was in Jared tone. Paul had a wry grin on his face as he cocked his arm back and punched me in the face.

I felt my jaw crack under the weight of his large muscular fist but that hit only left me a little dazed. It was the second hit with his left and the right uppercut on my chin that forced me to crumple to the ground. I was already weak from that broken arm they were playing dirty. I felt my eyelids become heavy as they slowly slid close. I could hear movement and mum ring as a car door slammed shut.

"How angry do you think that he is going to be with the two of you for doing this." That had to be Emmett I remembered the musical yet rugged voice of the vampire. But there was not a single sound from my beta or my brother who had knocked me out for a while."I will be read the riot act when we get home, he will probably beat the living shit out of me, then send me on patrol for the whole night while he studies. But is worth it. I already got one brother hating me and I couldn't live with myself if Sam wasn't there to watch my back. As for Jared, he will get yelled at, that's about it."

I could hear the earth the sadness and the anxiety in Paul's voice and I let out a groan and shifted uncomfortably in the back seat of the jeep. "Easy sam you're going it hurts yourself don't move." I wanted to scoff at Jared words, at the conference that was in his tone. Last time that I checked they were the dick that knocked me out and now they want me to be careful.

"Dude did you need to hit him so hard." It was a question that I wanted to know myself. But the amusement in Jares voice outweighed the curiosity and it definitely didn't convey of worry. The smell of fear filled the air "Paul stop worrying Sam will be fine and I am sure that he won't be too mad at you just calm down okay." That had to be Emmett. I hear a sigh as I shifted a little bit so my arm would stop throbbing. "K Em"

After a few more minutes I passed back out until I saw this light flashing in my eyes and I was more alert. I let out a moan of pain as I looked to see Emmett, Jared, and Paul standing there. Mom was looking at the three of them rage burning in her eyes. "What is wrong with you, why would you hit your brother. You know that doesn't answer that you would just lie. Emmett is a deer and tell me what is going on." I let out another groan as Carlisle warm liquid gold eyes raked over my face. "Lay back Samuel."

I frowned at the use of my full name, Samuel it was so dorky like getting abused by my father wasn't bad enough I got that stupid name for the rest of my life. But I did was I was told as he snapped my bone back into place. At first, all I felt was his cold hand. Then like a flash in the dark. Fire lit up my whole body as a howl rushed passed my thoart and escape from my lips. Lace heavily in pain as the sound of crushing bones snapped back into my heart hammer faster and hard then I thought inhumanly possible. I moan and growl in pain as I felt my body start to tense, it felt like hot lava was flowing in my vines.

I open my eyes, Carlisle golden orbs were fixed on my arms. I look down to see that the skin of my arm was slowly healing as the gash slowly started to close. I killed my head to the side to see Emmett shifting under my mother glare. He wasn't going to say a word, not with his dad in the room. "He told me that I should go to the hospital, but I refused, I was just going to reset my own bones when I go back to the rez. Paul pleaded with me to just go see you but I ignored him. When the plan didn't work, Emmett told me that I was going to the hospital no matter what I wanted. Then Jared pulled my arms being my back as Paul beat the living hell outta me till I collapse. Even though he knew I was too weak and exhausted to fight against him. Collapsed and then Emmett drove them and me here, I can't really tell you anything else because I was passed out."

I watched my mother lips turn into a perfect O as she gasped front shock before looking at . He was hissing as he stared at him this disappointed look in his eyes that looked borderline dangerous. Emmett shutter under his heard press grazes before trying to defend himself. "Dad it isn't like that." I look at Emmett as he stirred under this father's murderous gaze. Mom let out another sigh this one more out of disappointment before walking over to me.

Running fingers through my shortly cut hair. "I'm going to talk to the boys out in the hallway just wait one moment." I giggly nodded my head with a large amount of effort,I passed out from the pain and drugs. What was was pumping into my body? But I was acutely aware of the snapping and hushed whisper in the hallway. My mother was snarling and the low venous hissing came from Carlisle.

"It's bad enough that the three of you shift on the school campus, what would have happened with they would have seen Sam bleeding and passed out in the back of your would have to figure out a way around it with the sheriff Swan. Who isn't happy with your family. Word has spreading about you and Bella and the whole town's talking. I don't think that our family needs any more problems. The people of this town already think of us as poor native Americans who refuse to hang out with the pale faces. Let's try and keep a low profile and beating your brother till he passes out isn't keeping a low profile."

Our mom was in a triad today and she didn't sound like she was letting up anytime soon. Then I hear a cold but honey-like voice start to speak,"Emmett you should have known better our whole life has been scary what would have happened if you only further angered Sam and he shifted in front of people in the school has become the number one place for wolf hunting since early this afternoon. You could have gotten Sam killed. The previous alpha is volatility enough you get either one of his son killed would have only made things worse."

I scoffed, of course, they came back to that prick, I shook my head which only causes me to let out a groggy moan that eoched in the empty hospital room. Only the sound of my heartbeat on the monitoring machine was going off in the background. "Yeah well, he will be fine by tomorrow morning right so it's no big deal." I had to scoff "That's hardly the point Jared you two should have known better he is your alpha as well as your friend and brother and I don't agree with what you have fact, he's not running patrol, while he is out of commissions pack rule gets diverted to me, Jared and Paul you two will run patrol for the night. Emmett I'm calling the council and telling them that I am letting you on our lands for the next 73 hours. There will be a meeting and you are to throw, both my son's trust you and that it worthing something to me. Drive Sam home and tomorrow night at 7 I expect the four of you to be at that meeting understood."

I heard my mother demanding tone, but I didn't hear them respond so they must have nodded their head. But from the some of her tone, this clear image of both her hands on her hips and this angry frown on her face formed in my mind. Her critical amber eyes were parboiling darling from rage.I hear them murmur under their breath right before the door to the room started to open slowly.

It took every muscle in my body just to get my head to move a few inches to get a better look at and my mother was walking in, I guess that they hear me waking up in the hallway. My voice cracks from the dryness of my throat. "What kind of painkiller did you give me doctor leech I can barely move." "Samuel" My mother stared at me in shock, if I could feel anything I probably would have flinched. "Don't be rude." I barely managed to keep my eyes open long enough to see a critical gaze looking me up and down. Her eyes were running over my arm but she too terrified to look at it. "Don't worry it's just a broken bone, I used a muscle relaxer to ease your muscle so that I could snap your bones back into will be a little edgy but in a few hours we will discharge you."

I nodded my head as my mothers amber eyes lighten as she looked at me. I guess hearing those words made her worry a little less. "Arent you suppose to be in the truama department right about now." She laughed at me as my voice started to crack again, it was like I was in the fucking desert. She walked over to me each one of her stride slow and moved as if she had somewhere to be but made sure her strides didn't look painted.

She gripes a pink cup before lifting my neck up so that I could drink. I felt the cold water hit my parched lips before I gulped down as much water my throat would let me take in before choking. When she pulled the cup away from my lips a few drops hit my bring hot chest, the cool water impossible to feal. Did you think that I would let any another nurse work on my firstborn." I let out a laugh an I hear Paul whimpering in the hallways.

I shook my head slowly and let out an exhausted sigh I could use a nap but I don't have time for that. "So you talked to the council when did you have time to do that." I looked at my mother this frown forming, as the corner of her mouths twitches downward and frown lines from in her forehead. Her vision shifted to tall pale and blond, frown as he remembered something unpleasant. "Well if I am being totally honest, your father came rushing into the ER with a victim from a fire that was caused by seeing two large wolves running across campus. Bet you can't guess what and where the fire was caused."

I great now this shift too, so he knew too, this was just going to be so much fun. "The school, I'm guessing the chem lab. But that doesn't make sense what does that have to do with the council members." Any other time my mind would be sharp as a tact, I can't do trig equations but when it comes to strategy. There isn't anyone better.

She rolled her sparkling amber eyes as she sat on a chair next to my bed. "Simply put after Carlisle here worked on the victim, Danny told me that the council had called him and were on the way to talk to me when the fire seems like the icdent reached the news. They wanted the town to hunt you guys down. The council didn't know where you were, so they thought it best to look towards the previous warriors of our clan. But I and your father were the only ones left, all the others were killed by vampires along with..." She didn't finish the sentence, I don't think that she physically could finish the sentence.

She took in a deep breath but I knew her heart was beating 5 times faster than my heart or any heart for that matter. "So they can down here, looking for me and Danny. Which they almost ended up running into Carlisle. They told us that they wanted one vampire representative along with the pack there tomorrow night at 10. So Sammy I expect you to be there."

Before I could say a thing the door busted open and Paul came in this pout on his face turned into a hard sneer. "We can't what about the party after the game tomorrow.I was looking forward to it" I look at Paul he couldn't be serious right now. I felt one of my eyebrows raised in the form of a question but just frowns at me.

"No offense Sammy but this meeting is not going to solve our vampire problem. More wolves it what we need to win the fight. Not including the Cullens all we got are the three of us, and Embry when or if he turns. Not doubt Jake will turn after that but still it wouldn't be enough. Not to mention that the kid wouldn't help us, he would probably let the imprints die." I looked at Paul in shock how could he say that. Jake wasn't that cruel that would never change he was a kind kid at heart.

"We...I destroyed his life the moment that I imprint on Bella and you can all keep saying and telling me that it wasn't my I could have told him that Bella didn't love him, I could have told him that I was in love with Bella. I chose not to, I thought that ignorance was But no matter whether he shifts in time or is still always going to hate me for what I did. For what we did, I and Bella are always going to be the villain in his eyes and if he finds out about the war with the imprints do you think that he is going to be rushing to help us.

Especially not when he is going to be able to smell me on her, if he shifts there is a good chance that we won't be able to shift, he will probalby think that Emily and Bella have it coming. When it comes to fighting I know the best course of actions and Jake anti it. Don't hold your breath Sammy that is all I am telling you." He let out an exhausted sigh before looking over to Jare. He punched his arm playfully as he nodded his head toward the door. "We gotta to go start patrolling but we will talk later, I'm sure you don't agree with my assessment. If you really want to know for yourself to talk to Jake."

Then like the treasure cat her was gone, I shook my head as I started to struggle out of the bed. I knew that I didn't want to admit it but he was right we were going to need more than Embry and if I told him the truth that Jake might be more inclined to help us to understand that we didn't hate him or mean it isolate him."I know what you are thinking and it seems like a bad idea, talk to the council and see if what they think. If they think that it is the best course of action then do it. If not then you shouldn't say a thing even if it means that he hates us."

I could hear no I could feel the sadness and sorrow that not only edited in her voice but almost her boss. I don't think that I could deal with Jake hating me forever and I know for a fact that she would die of a broken heart long before this war comes to an end. Jake deserves a lot better than what he has gotten. No matter what the council thought I was going to tell him. I shook my head sadly and stood up before looking at Emmett who was leading in the door frame observing me quietly. "You're ready to go."

I didn't say a word to him I just gave him a curt nod before walking out of the room and out of hospital. The fresh crisp air forced a shiver down my spine, that would make ones it was I looked up from my thought the moon was high in the sky, the opal rock shined down silver light."Do you want my opinion?" I turned back to see this insightful look in Emmett's eyes. Something that told me but he went through this before with Paul. "Not but I am sure that you are going to tell me anyway." He laughed lightly as he hopes on the driver side of the jeep and I jump on the passenger side. I rolled down the window so that cold air was whipping around me. Inhaling a deep breath of air as the salt smell of the saly see filled my nose putting me at ease.

"I think that I would tell him, not to get rid of your guilt, or your mother's pain. Not for Paul and Bella who won't admit it but they regret their actions. Do it for Jake. He thinks you love Paul more than him, trust me when I was human I had a younger sibling and my father gave him anything he wanted to be sided with him for everything and it drove me crazy. It was the same situation that is happening with Jake. What he needs to know is that his mother and his older brother don't love Paul more than him. Cause if I didn't know about the whole mate for life and the mythical connection, no matter if Paul is my boy I would have thought of his a nothing more than a disgusting mongrel that breathed his blood. Tell him, at least make your feelings now, you might not get the chance, Jake might not survive if he doesn't shift so tell him while you can."

I didn't think that he would have insight on this but it made sense, in fact, Emmetts insight was shocking something I forgot that he was once human. He let out this amused chuckle when he sensed my bewilderment. "I might have been a vampire now but I was human once and I know how I would feel if my brother stole my girlfriend and my father sided with him. I would rip his fucking head off."

I look at Emmett his liquid gold eyes focus on the road as they become more ilomusncent as the night sky got dark. "Worse comes to worse, the council find out what are they going to do, Jake will turn generally and you are alphas, it's not like they can kill you right. You're basically lead your people." I nodded my head he was making some pretty good points. I felt myself being put at ease as the red oak tree came into sight and the smell of wet soil filled my nose. "Uh, I thought that it would be a lot more magical on this side of the line. But I'm not seeing anything major important or seems inconspicuous"

I let out a laugh and nodded my head at him. "I'm guessing that is why the blood-sucking loser wants it right." I chuckle slightly as he let out this bellowing laughter. "Yeah, I suppose so." I pulled up head out of my hand long enough to see my house. Jake wasn't sitting on the couch in his usual . "Alright thanks, man, we will see you tomorrow night." He looked at me and nodded his head "Hey Sam" I got out the car and smiled as I slammed the door and turned back to see his worried expression.

"Sorry about earlier but Paul looked freaked about you, I couldn't just leave him hanging like that." I snicker and walked away. "Never thought that my liltle brothers best friend would be a leech but hey whatever makes him happy." I heard a dark cycle escape the jeep before it pulled off and I ran into the house.I locked the door behind me and at that moment all my energy drained from my body. I just wanted to sleep but I had to talk to Jake but it's better to talk than to blame.

I guess they thought that shaming him out of his anger would make him feel less full of hate but they couldn't be more wrong. I sighed as I struggled up the site's till I was met with Jakes black door. I thought about just walking in but In know that he would get pissted off at me. I pounded my naked insight hits door, for a moment there was no sound then a shuffling sound and movement of locke's echoed in the silent air.

As the door opened I was hit with the smell of sadness. It as this almost a blue aura sourcing Jake. His eyes were bloodshot as he looks at me when I peered passed his school I could hear the home video of when Billy was still alive. Way to go Sam depress the kid got a whole nother level."Jakey we need to talk." I watched him flinch at the family nickname, funny thing was that it was Paul that gave it to him. It was just a way to tease him but it ended up sticking.

But Jake didn't say a word he just walked off to his bed and slammed his laptop shut. I tried to ignore the fury that was in that one action as he called on the bed and looked at his head for a month. Then the calling anywhere then buy my gaze he was trying to avoid me.

"What do you want Sammy shouldn't you be with your favorite brother." His voice was bitter and full of resentment. I couldn't take it. I couldn't take it that he hated me it drove me mad but I thought the best course was to give him time. I wonder if I'll ever get tired of being wrong. I pulled out the chair at his desk and sat there just looking at my ruff wore hands for a minute. I let out a clear warm breath before finally working up the nerve to start talking.

"I could make up some excuse I could say that this wasn't all on Paul and Bella. I could make up some lie that made you think that mom wasn't the monster that you think she is. But we all failed you, Jake. You're my little brother and you hate me, just thinking that makes my gut twist and pain fill my very being. But let's get one thing straight, one undeniable fact that will never change no matter how much you hate me. I love you and Paul isn't my favorite brother. If anything you are. I know that the way that we have all been acting hasn't been the best. In fact, we have been monstrous. You should be able or go home and escape the drama and pain of life.

But in reality we are the pain, the reason that your life has been spiraling downward, I know that you are falling all your class and you have been in tutoring, not detention. I haven't told mom about it, you deserve leeway after everything that happens. You deserve a medal if I am telling you the Paul and Bella did was unacceptable, I'm not saying this because I want to get you to forgive me. I say it because it's true, what they did was fucked up beyond belief, I could have said something I should have said something. I tried to stop them, all the fights that we were getting into, the reason that he was grounded and the reason that I kicked his ass that night. It was to get him to own up to the truth out to at least stay away from Bella. I didn't agree about the way that they went about all of it but I own that if I told you, you would be in more pain." I looked at Jake he hasn't said a thing and I was worried that he was sleeping or ignore me, but when I lifted my hand from my hands there was Jakes searing gaze telling me to continue talking.

"I begged and implored him to stay away from Belal to tell you the truth, but when that didn't work and I couldn't keep him away from her, I decide the best way to handle it was to keep my mouth shut. I thought that I could minimize the damage, I didn't want you hating me or Paul, I didn't know what decision I should make. Tell you and destroy your life, or don't tell you and risk you finding out. I couldn't figure out which was the best course of action. So I didn't do anything, I let it play out when I should have been there for you.

But Jacob, I and mom don't love you less than Paul. We didn't tell you to measure it was a lose-lose situation, we weren't trying to protect Paul. We were trying to protect you. Seeing the result, I realized that it was literally the worst thing that I could have ..." I let out a sigh as I look over to see tears streaming down his cheeks. Dammit was I making things worse.

I slowly crept over to his bed, gripping his shoulder pulling him into a hug and whispering in his ears. "I love you, Jake, probably more than humanly possible, I don't favor Paul over you, I just tiptoe around him. I pay more attention to him because he is the most volatile person in our family. But I'm not going to be mom I'm not going to tell you that he is selfless and that he told her to be with you outta some misguided love. In reality, he was being selfish, tying it have both Bella and you. It wasn't fair and it isn't right but it is a fact of life that cant is changedd.

A fact that I can't change but I wish I could, I just want the best for you little brother. I will always want the best for you. I love you and I will not let this destroy you, I won't let it define you, so when you're ready to get your life back on track to start working at school. Let me know. I'm not going to pressure you into thinking that you need to forgive any of us. Just know that no matter how hard you push me away no matter how much you loathe me and tell me to me that you hate me. I'm here always and forever."

I pulled out of the tight hug to see Jakes red rim eyes, he let out a breath that he must have been holding in but he didn't say a word. "Alright, Jakey I'm going to be in my room if you get hungry let me know I will order out. Mom is going to be out tonight at the hospital and Paul is working his construction job all night. So it just us and well Bella. I think that she is still here, the share of is going to pick her up when he gets out of the station, but if you needs me. I'm down the hall." He didn't say a word just looked down at his hands trying to avoid my gaze.

I shook my head sadly and started to walk out of the room. When my hand curled around the doorknob, I heard a faint hipster and turned to see Jake was staring at me. "Thanks, Sammy, it good to know that you don't love Paul more than me but it's still a long way before I forgive any of you let alone Paul." I let out a sigh and this small trump smile find its way to my face. "I don't really expect you to forgive us all that easel or at all, I just want to make life better for you Jakey. We are going to talk more after the game tomorrow there is something I need to tell you" I open the door and walked out.

On my way back to my room I walked passed Paul door and I was hit with a familiar scent. I know that Bella would be here but I want sure when I didn't see her truck. Her scent of wildflowers and vanilla clung to the air. I open the door to see that she was laying in the bed as a movie played in the background, but she was nose deep in her books. Was all this girl did homework. "I don't know why he uses his desk when the bed is so comfy I could do work her all day." I let out a light laugh as she looked up at me. The fear in her eyes."How is he?" I sighed "Fine running patrol." She scoffed at me like I was the idiot and it forces a light growl it fall from my lips. I was still alpha and people needed to respect that. "Calm down Sammy, I didn't mean it like that. I was talking about Jake, I heard talking to him, I was listed sorry." I look at her, she was a total snoop just like Paul.

I let out a sigh before closing the door and collapsing on the bed with her, I rested my head on one of Paul pillow before looking at her. "Fine I guess, he was crying which made me feel like shit, but I talk to him told him the truth. Well, not the truth about what you're connection to Paul but I told him how I felt about the whole fucked up situation and how it had a right to be angry and hurt. When I left there were less rage and resentment coming off of him but not much. Emmett was actually a big help in that." She let out a laughably cruelty before slamming her books down and laying her head back on the other blue pillow.

Our deep brown gazes meeting for a moment. "Yeah who would have thought the leech might know a thing or two about being a human." I could hear the way that she said leech, her lips curled with digit of the word. "Paul told you that I didn't like him." She scoffed but her gaze never wavered from mine. "No I see the way that you look at him Sam, he is my friend, he saved me from his creep of a brother Edward and is helping to protect me and the other imprints. You might be an alpha and I can respect that, I can respect why the pack hates vampires, they are the one that you turn and it sucks. But he still cares about me and I care about him. So deal."

I let out light checked as I noted the pride in her voice and the love but alps this fear that I could lose it and shift. I laughed before shifting so that I was laying more comftoably. "Stop worrying I am recently converted to the vampire fan club. Plus I have good control of my wolf so you don't have to worry about me losing Unlike other people in the family." I scoffed but my scoffed was raised with a growl from Bella. She almost sounds like a wolf. It forced a smile on my face their bond was getting stronger that was going to be convenient for Bella.

"At any rate, Paul is on patrol with Jared, the leech that wanted you is dead and Emmett drove me back here after Paul knocked me out and had me sent to the hospital mom decided to let me have the night off." She looked down at my pressure bandage, the cotton was stain red."Why did Paul lay his hand on you, Ill skin his furry ass." I let out a booking laugh and shook my head sadly. "It's no big deal I broke my arm and was he insistent on me going. When I said no Paul knocked me out before taking me to hospital. Now I have some studying to do you want to help." I hear her grumbled under her breath as she frowns to herself. "Come on all you have to do is say the terms and I say what it is and the equation is simple." She laughed lightly but nodded her head. "Sure Sammy."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 Council Meeting Are Overrated

Paul POV

" _Jared I got it get some rest man I got a test in the morning and it's at least 3 am, I need to head to bed, you cool to take the rest of the form shift-Me"_ I looked at Jared his deep gray fur glowing in the moonlight as he nodded his head. _"Thanks, man I owe you know one-Me_ " I took off not waiting for him to respond, I just kept running till the house was within view. I let out this a sigh of relief when I notice that all the lights were off. It would be easy to sneak in the house if there was no one there to question why I was coming home so late. I phased slipping on a pair of sweatpants, the soft fabric felt like it clouds surrounding me.

I crept around the back of the house and slipped into the back door, I let out this large sigh that turned into a surprised yelp when I walked into a kitchen to see Jake awake. I let out this deep grumble as I looked at him my heart beating ten times faster than it should have been. He took in my not passed if anything he looked amused."I heard you were at work." I nodded my head "Came back a few hours ago but couldn't fall asleep so I went for a run." I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and some cold piece of pizza out of the fridge, Before jogging up the stairs. As I walked down the hallway to my room I could hear the sound of two heartbeats.

I frowned when I pushed the door open getting ready to flip the light on as I looked at bed so see that Sam was passed out on the bed. I chuckled lightly as I noticed that Bella was passed out on the bed next to him. Her hair a curly in a tangled mess that covered her eyes. Sam laid on his back as his foot twitches kicking a box off of the bed. There were notes and note cards strewn all over the floor and the was a mess it's a wonder where they couldn't keep their rooms clean. I shook my head before eating my pizza and leaning against down the war, looks like I was spending the night in Sam's room. I collapsed on the bed staring blankly at the ceiling for a meeting before drifting off the sleep. The next thing that I know his alarm is going off.

"Dude what are you doing in my room." I moaned and rolled over to my side to see Sam growing down at me. His dark brown eyes lighting up with joy. I growled at him as I shakily stood up, every muscle in my body screaming at me to lay back down. I tried to take a step but my left leg gave out, Sammy lift me up before I could collapse on the has this worried frown on his face as he looked at my exhausted mug. "Your legs asleep?"

I looked at him as I shook my head and sighed heavily "You took my bed, mom made me run patrols all night and I still have to take that taste and win the game tonight. Not to mention that stupid ass councils this stress and lack of sleep are killing me, my muscles are on fire." I could hear him growling as I looked over to the approving door to my room but it looked so far away. I let out a moan and he chuckled "Why were you sleeping in my bed with my mate anyway." The chuckle from his lips turned into a snarl. "She was helping me study and you know that I wouldn't go there, I got Em and I wouldn't change that for anything. Bells is pack never forget that Paul."

By the time that we gotta to my room my muscle were burning "If I didn't have a math test then I would totally blow this stupid shit off." He laughed at my husky and exhausted tone as he laid on my bed. I played it only close my eyes for a moment but then it was like I was weightless and drafting. Pulling me deeper into a perfect sleep until I started to hear Sam yelling. "Paul gets up we got to be out of here in 10." I let out a groan as I slowly opened my eyes to see Sam glaring at me. 'Dude you were supposed to be getting dressed what have you been doing this whole time." I growled before slowly rising from the comfort of my bed and grabbing a zip-up sweatshirt and turning it on. I slept in my sweatpants so I wasn't going to change. I just grabbed my gym bag, before running down the stairs and out of the house. When I watched Sam get into the car he frowned at me. "Dude you sure that you are up to going to the meeting. If not coach will probably bench you." I simply ignore him and looked out of the window this was going to be a long day of class.

"Dude get up." I moaned as I lift my head up from the table to see that the algebra teacher was walking in." I looked at Sams worried gaze as I let out this exhausted sigh. "What going on did I sleep through the test please tell me that I don't sleep through the test." I looked at him and he shook his head no and laughed lightly. "Paul, you have been sleeping here since your English this morning. You blew off almost all of your class. They're going to let you play but dad is going to flip. They called him." I let out an exhausted moan any other time the thought of my father being mad at me would make me focus maybe shudder a bit. But right now all I wanted to do was sleep. "Right, well I am taking this test and then I am going to the nurse for not sleep until the class is over."

Without another word I was passed a test, which only took me ten minutes to do, I got up and handed it when my teacher grabbed my shoulder. "Don't move I would like to check your exam." I sigh heavily hearing her mousy voice was pissing me off. "I'm sorry what do you say." Shit " I won't let you keep talking in such a manner." The wait was I saying all of this out loud. "Yes, you are you, idiot." I look up to see Sam frowning at me as he spoke, great just fucking great. I turned to see Apple Bottom looking over my exam. I could see her eyes widen from shock and her eyes brow skyrocket up her forward from dismay. "There is no way that you could have gotten a perfect 100%." I moaned and shook my head I was tired of her shit."Women what the fuck is your problem, why is it so hard for you to believe that a football player could get good grades without cheating."

She looked at me in subprime her lips purse with anger but I was too tired to even give a damn,I haven't slept and now I have to deal with this shit. She let out a surprised squeak as she looked at me. "Go to the principal's office I will be there once the other is done with the exam" I nodded at her and excited it walked out the room when I walked down the hallway I couldn't help but freak a little dad was going to be pissed.

When I open the door I looked at the comfy chair sitting right in front of the assistance desk. I collapsed in the chair, tipping my head back before letting my heavy eyelids slide close. "Wake up!" I frowned as I heard an angry voice forcing me awake when I lowered my head and looked up her was my faith frowning at me.

I stood up shaky but ended up leading into my father said my legs were exhausted and I could barely hold myself up. "Paul would you like it to tell me what is going on before I have to arrive." His voice was cold but not angry not yet anyway. "I don't know dad I swear," I grumbled under my breath as we walked into the principal's office. The office was empty so I simply sat in the chair and my leg started to shake up and down I hated waiting. I didn't have the patience. I smelled smoke, it filtered into my nose, I turn to look at my father was sitting in the other chair beside me."Your still in your turnout gear was there a fire? How big was it?" He simply frowned at me, his face dark from the soot of a recent fire. He must have still been mad about sleeping through all my class. "Dad I can't help it, mom had me out all house of the night. I'm dead on my feet and I still got the game and the meeting today. Can i get some slack." He growled but didn't say a word.

When I shifted in my seat as I reached the sound of two steps of footsteps. The door creaked open and I turn to see the principle and Applebottom walking with frowns on their face. Applebottom had to thick pack in her hand I knew that one had to be my test what was the other one. The principal sat down, his pale white skin covered in wrinkles as his thick-rimmed glass covered most of his face. A disposition form was plastered on his face.

He shifted his vision from me to my father as I resisted the urge to sleep in my chair. "I would just like to start out by saying thank you for putting out that chem lab fire the other day. Secondly Paul the only reason that you aren't getting detention is because we need you for the game tonight. But these behavior is not acceptable." I head my father build a growl in his chest as he put on a charming smile on his face, he glared at me before trying to the principal. "What exactly has my boy done this 's only been 4 hours into the day."

Apple Bottom cleared her throat as I turn to look at her this frown forming on her face. "One he blew off all of his class to sleep. Second, he said horrible and inappropriate comments in class. That isn't including his test." I sighed heavily "Dad there is nothing wrong with my test she just hates the sound of her own voice and the fact that a football player might not be a total idiot." She snarled at me as my dad shifted his vision to my teacher. "Are you saying that my son cheated on an exam.I don't accept or tolerate that and you know that Paul"

I whimper when I hear how angry he was letting "Dad I don't cheat if I cheat I get kicked off the team." I don't care if cheating was wrong but getting kicked off of the team would kill me. Applebottom let out this unconvinced sigh as she nodded her head to my father. "Well, that is exactly what I am saying the exam I made was 7 pages is his exams after about 10 minutes." She shows him my exam, on the upper right corner written in costs was a bright green number with a circle around it.100% on the top of the corner. My father stared at it "What your point he has a photographic memory. Same as me."

She nods her head, and looked over to my cautiously, "Yes well this is the same exam taken last week by a student who took the whole hour." She gave him a exam that said 89% on it. "That was the highest score on the exam until Paul. That plus the fact that he hasn't gotten any sleep,mean that would be incapable of remembering all of that." I snarled at her and slowly stood up. "I'm sorry to do you have a photographic memory, do you know the anything about photographic memory. I don't need sleep for it to work it not seem computer that needs to be changed. If you don't mind I was heading to the nurse office so I can get some sleep. I won't make it to my next class anyway. Is that cool with your principal. Either that or I will have it sit out of the game." He nodded his head and I started to move. "Dad your coming to the game right." I looked at him and he gave me this shocked look. "Yeah, kid I wouldn't miss it for the world." I jumped out of the room and into the nurse room in record time before passing out on the cot.

"PAUL!" I woke up to the sound of Bella yelling, my eyes snapped open widely as fear formed in my chest, there was no way that a leech got to her. I snapped my eyes open as my head lolled out the side. I could just barely make out Bella leaning against the wall with my football gear in the dark. "The coach decided that you need the rest so he let you sleep through practice but it is time for the game then after that the meeting. You need it get up and shake off whatever is bugging you." I let out a snort as she frowns at me like I did something wrong. I just rolled my eyes as started to get off of the coat."You sounded like Sam." She laugh at me as I made my way over to her sliding my uniform on as she spoke. "Funny he was the one that told me to say that." I rolled on my eyes as I started to walk away.

"Is that why the two of your were cuddling with each other last night," I said it with a bitter tone even though I meant it as a joke. "Shut up Paul you know that it wasn't like that. I was helping him study but we were exhausted so we're just spaced out. Now go kick some ass for me." I looked at her a smug grin forming on my face as I ran out into the stadium. Wells now its all for nothing I hope that sleep paid off.

The cheering was so loud that I thought that my eardrums were going to burst from the amount of force. Blurs of bright colors in the cold dark winter nights caught my eyes as I watched my breath formed in front of the air around me. The large opal sliver moon was glowing in the sky. It was brighter than usual."You ready" I turned back to see that Bella and Emmett were walking over but Sam was the one that was talking to me. I let out a sigh and nodded my head before sitting in the front seat. Emmett and Bella sitting in the back as I let out a groan.

"Do you know how much this bones, I mean really there is a badass party going down at Ryan's house and this is where I am right now. On my way to see a bunch of old man, dad, and mom in a stuffy room, with a vampire, a human and my dick of an older brother. Oh yeah, this is way better than an awesome party begins thrown in our honor." I heard Emmett snarl as Bella glared at me, Sam slapped my head taking his hands off the wheel for only a moment. "No offense guys I'm just a little worked up, winter break starts next week which mean a whole break with no one but Jake and Sammy. You would be upset." Emmett let out a harsh laugh while Bella just frowned at me.

"Have you tried talking to him, Sam talked or him and he seems to ease up on the whole hatred thing." I looked at Bella her deep brown eyes looking wide with this false hopefulness. "Why would I do that?" I felt my face frowning as this deep lines started to form on my face. I felt my eyebrow was not together Bella lips pursed in confusion like she was trying to think about the right answer. "Maybe because he is your little brother." I let out a harsh snort as I stared out the window refusing to meet Sam or any of the others gazes. "He's my brother he made himself clear on that matter. He wants nothing to do with me so I am staying out of his way. There is nothing that I could say that would make him hate me any less. Now can we drop this."

I watched the red oaks filter into my feelings of few along with gray fur, "Eyes on Jare." I looked up to see Sam who nodding his head and Emmett let out a light grumbled in his chest. "What is it Em?"I heard Bella talking to him, her voice was so sweet like honey "Noting its just shut that I don't think that Jared likes me that much. What the hell did I do to him? Do you know Puppy?" I let you a low throaty growl and he called "Paul you know that I am only kidding." I hear the light heartedness in his tetones as I frown closing my eyes.

I felt a sting in my chest as I turned to see that Sam was frowning at me like I did something wrong. There was this pain expression on his face as he looked at me. "Are you up for this you have been falling asleep lately." I look at Sam and then snapped my head up as I noticed that we were in front of the Clearwaters place. I let out a grown and nodded my head before walking out of the I walked down the dirt path leading to the door, I noticed Jared sitting there frowning as he shifted his glare to Emmett as a sneer formed on his face. "Dude what is your problem, Em is a friend lay off." I looked at him for a minute, he had his shocked look on his face as he shook his head. "He shouldn't be on our land it isn't right."

I snarled at him before shoving my way into the house, Harry had a party large house between his wife's job plus his they have a pretty steady flow of money. His wife was a nurse plus they owned a diner. Not everyone can have a dick of an ex-husband that paid them off but they managed. I walked down to the equity hallway till I made it to their private study were council meeting is conducted. But the council was a shell of what it once was.

Billy was dead of course thanks to that vamp, old man Quil looked like he would crumble in a bag of bones if you blew on him too hard. Then there was Harry his deep sunken in bags really stuck out to me. When I looked over dad was leaving against the wall his eyes closed he looked like he was going to fall asleep. Mom was sitting in the chair as she kicked his knees forcing his eyes to flutter open.

So he was sleeping while stand up that was so strange, when I turned he his distasteful look on his face. When I turn to look at what he was staring at I noticed that he was staring at Bella. I let this growl grow in my throat but I stopped it when the look on his face turned into a sly grin as Harry called out his throat to get our attention. Harry was the first to talk. "I know that thing are not the best at the moment and this are getting more tense, with the threat of a vampire army descending on our lands. At this point, we have no choice but to side with your kind Cullen." I didn't like the way that is facing twist with disgust, I couldn't help the deep growl that erupted in my throat but Emmett places a cool hand on my shoulder. "It's fine man."

I snarled this so wasn't fine, I turned to Harry ands then old man Quil before resting my eyes on my mother who was shaking her head no like she knew what I was thinking. But fuck that shit, he proved himself and Emmett deserve this shit.I stared Harry right in the eyes not once wavering. "All do respect that is bullshit he has earned his stripes and proven not only to be a allie to the tribe btu a has my back, he found out about the vampire nest and their plane. It not his fault or out that you old bastard as stuck in your ways of thinking. If Sam can accept the help of a vampire and he unlike you,actually matters then a bunch of old washed up geezer shouldn't have a problem with the hell do you do beside keep the legends alive?"

I want to snarled but before I could even think about letting a snake out, dad had his hand over my mouth. His heat and anger taking over mine as he glared down at me. He gave me this warning look like he was saying he would start to treat me like a child if I didn't start to behave.I sighed heavily and looked at the council who were all staring at us in shock. But I could feel her anger bubbling up in the throats as they glared hatefully at me. Before they could even say anything Bella stepped up and glared at me, but there was this approving air about her as she gave me a slight smile. As to say that I had represented.

She smiled politely at the council before looking back at me like she was trying to make them forget everything that I had said. I could feel her pulling on my emotion giving herself confidence to speak. "I apologize for my mate and for his rude tone but he does speak the truth. Emmett was the one that found out about the 6 scents that were found in my room, and how they were linked to the nest of vampires that lived in Seattle. Though the pack was the one that found out first, it was the Cullens that not only confirmed their suspicion but also gave them more information about the enemy vampires that could be life saving." She gave them the best dazzling smile that she could but I could feel the anxiety that was filling her chest.

The old men were nothing really but tan bags for wrinkles but they acted like they were better than the protectors of the tribe, really they were nothing but a washed up joke. "Paul stop this now." I looked at my father he had a sad look in his eyes as he whispered low in my ear so that only other people, with super hearing, would be able to hear. "But dad they have not right to tell us what to do," I whined loudly as he frowned at me, I could tell he was trying to keep his eyes from change so I felt my soul slump as I submitted to his wishes. "Fine father let go." I took in a few breath boefer let he let me go.

Sam shifted gently before he stood next to Bella pulling her arm gently as he moved her back before looking at the council. His head was tilted up in pride and his arrogance washed over us in the room. At least anyone that could smell it. He looked like he was getting ready to defend his pack no matter what they thought of us.

I let out a sigh as Sam liked my way for a moment before talking to the council slowly to make sure that they understood every aspect of this situation."As it is now without the help of the Cullens we will lose, there just aren't enough of us, even with member of the previous pack we would still be fucked. Unless Embry, Quil and Jake were or phases, we would dead in water. The Cullens are an asset and they are helping to protect the tribe and the people of the forks. It would only be fair to give them a fair shake. Without them I am sure that we would still be looking for the coven responsible for these attacks. The imprints are our reason for leaving if they were to die what would become of us. We wouldn't have the will to fight let alone live. Look at what happen to Taha Aki he lost his imprint and never showed his face ever again. This is necessary to win the upcoming war."

I could hear the convent in his voice I even bought it but I could smell the disabled rolling off of them. They were going to lsinted to us we were just stupid teenage kids to them but we knew better then shifted his vision to our father as respect shined in his eyes. I shook my head if only they knew the truth that he wasn't that great of a man or a wolf. "What do you think Daniel do you really believe that this is the way to win. With using the Cullen plague. Or are these boys trying to selling us some bullshit." I scoffed at the rude tone, and what the hell did he mean that they were a plague. He had no right to talk about us like that he was lower on the food chain then the Uleys.I let out a snakes as my father smile wide before wrapping his hand around my mouth again and glaring at me. "Yes I do Sam might be a young alpha but he will be a great one. I trust his judgment."

He nod his head slowly before glaring back at me like his glare would keep me from saying something stupid. Yeah right. Harry shifted his vision to look at me, anger filling his gaze as he move his eyes to Jared and then Sam. Before resting them on Bella and Emmett. "Alright Jared and Paul have either of you marked your imprint yet." I looked at Jared and he glared right back at them. Marking was something sacred, you don't just do it baceu the imprint is in danger, that like marrying a girl because you got her pregnant. "No," Both of us said it at the same time both of our voices shaking with disgust. I watched Harry's face turn into disappointed as he shook his head. "Then mark them and they can protect themselves. Emily is stronger thanks to her mark I expect the two of you to do the same as Sam."

Before I got the chance to use my extensive vocabulary my father started to yank me out of the room. "If that is it do you mind if we go, we have patrol." I watched the elders nod their head as he yanked me out of the house and into fresh air that wasn't dripping of anger and disgust like in that stupid room. My father was livid so the fresh air was short lived as hsi agner filled the atmosphere. "Are you out of your mind don't question them, no matter what they think and no matter how much belittle never question them, they might not know about shifting but they know every story, every legend and have the largest wolf and vampire database there is. Watch yourself, Paul." I frowned at him before tilting my head back on the headrest waiting for him to punch me but I got nothing not a single ounce of pain flooded my body.

I slowly drift off to sleep when I felt the car moving, I wanted to open my eyelids but they seemed so heavy. "Sammy what did they mean mark me and Kim. Was there something that I am missing." That was Bella's voice it sounded so small and filled with worried, what the hell happened when I was sleeping. "Bella ignore them okay they don't know what they are talking about, I was with Emily a year before I even thought about marking her." His voice was strong and warm but also inviting but I knew that he didn't like talking about marking. "Yeah but what is it."

I let out a groan as the car jerked to a stop in front of I'm guessing our house, "Sorry Belle that is a conversation that you need to have with Paul. I'll tell him to call you the moment that he wakes up. But I think that we need to talk to Jake first and I don't want you there for that it might get ugly." I shifted light as I adjusted myself in the seat. My neck was cramping and my muscles were way to sore. "Alright, Sammy thanks for the ride home." I felt the car jolt before Sam pulled off. I let out a moan when he turn the radio on as high as it could go. _Demons_ by imagine dragons came on the air and it forced me to open my eyes. When I looked at Sam there was this frown forming on his face as he stared into the glance at the road. "I want to tell Jake, I know that it might not change things but I feel like lying to him is just going to make things worse."

What the hell was he talking about, I let out around an I rolled my neck before sitting straight up and looked at the black blrus that I knew had to be trees. "What are you talking about Sammy, what happened to Emmett? How long have I been sleeping? Why can't Bella come over?" He let out this aggrieved groan as he leered at me. "You realize that you can't fire off rounds of questions like that and expect me to be able to answer then all in one shot right." I felt confusion rise in my chest as he sneered at me like he was thinking about something unpleasant. "Come on Paul I know that you are a little slow when you first wake up but you can't be that dense."

My mind flashed and I knew that I had to be wrong that had to be the dumbest idea that he ever had. He would be going angit the wishes of the council, of mom, they would lose it. "Dude you can't do that they will beat your furry ass." He let out this dark laugh before shaking his head. "This whole thing was one big mess, think about it we have been lying to him collectively for 2 years, things have being getting tens for awhile. But you imprinting on Bella was the tipping point. At least this way if we tell him what we are what he is then we might get peace of mind for the first time in a while. We won't tell him about the war with the vampires but I really think that we need to tell him." I looked at Sam for cracking my neck one more as pain came crashing down on me. Along with disbelief that this plan would work, he is losing it.

Sam pulled the car to a stop in front of the house as he punched the steering wheel as he looked at me. "Dammit, Paul I am basically the chief thanks to my alpha status we are telling him and this shit is going down now. While mom and dad are ruining patrol since"

I nodded my head and looked up at the star-filled sky through the window, the brain burning ball of gas were shining brighter tonight. "It pretty awesome when you think about it, every time that we look the sky we are really just watching the play back. Too bad we don't have the chance to see an outcome before it happen. You know there is chance that he will react badly, even if we phase in front of him then he might hate you, hate me even more. Think we are monster and all that." I looked at Sam as he frowned at me as he slowly pulled up in the dirt driveway.

"What's worse him hating us for a reason he couldn't understand. Or him hating us but at least can understand the motives behind our actions. It might make him feel better." I shook my head sadly before looking at him "Fine but if the shit hits the fan. I'll use you for cover." I chuckled at his confused expression before hopping out of the jeep and into the belly of the beast.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 Werewolves?

Jake POV

It was peaceful, the guys won there game which meant that they weren't going to be home and mom wasn't even making me go to the game thank god. I was curled up on the couch drinking some coffee as I played Dead Rising on the Xbox,when I heard the sound Sam jeep pulling up to the house. Great they were home why the hell were they home, why couldn't they go to a party and be a pain somewhere else. Why couldn't they be normal high school student and not be home on a Friday night? I heard the slamming of the front door as Sam began to speak "Jake we need to talk." Great the last time that we had to speak, Sam was telling me that he didn't love Paul more then me. I don't know how much of his speech was actually true but it did put away some of my fears but no by lot.

When I look back over my shoulder there was Paul leaning against the wall behind me, he didn't say a word just pointe at the tv I snapped my head back I notice that I was getting ripped apart by a group of screaming echoed in the living room, as a blood red screen appears with very music and a pop up in red that said " _do you want to restart at your check point_ " "Thanks a lot." I mumbled it under my breath but Paul didn't say a word he just looked at his feet as Sam walked into the room. This frown on his face like he really didn't want to talk to me but he had to. "Does he have to be here?" I nodded my head at Paul and Sam let out out a sigh as he nodded his head. "Yeah kid but what we tell you stays between the three of us you cant tell mom we told you." I grinned at him that means that I was definitely ratting them out.

"It's not like that twerp, you won't get us in trouble,you will get us dead." I looked at Paul and frown there were plenty of problems with that sense. My most recent concern was the grammar. "What happened are you failing English." Paul scoffed at me as he jumped over the back fo the couch and sat on the love seat as he tipped his head back and closed his eyes. "Nope I have an A in AP English unlike you who is failing every class you have. Your teachers asked me to tutor you. I told them that you wouldn't, like that very much. Hence why you have a sub-par tutor like Christy." I looked at him for a minutes of snarling, I hate that everyone thought that he was better and smarter than me because they were wrong. "Jake focus please we don't have much time to explain this to you and it is fairly confusing."

I heard the urgency in Sam voice so I snapped my head back to look at him, he was sitting directly at me his gave not wavering. Like mom does when she want to talk to one of us about something important. Sam let out a slow breath before being to speak."You know about the legends about how we were descended from wolves right." I looked at him this was what he wanted to talk about this was so pointless, but I nodded my head and he continued. "Well in truth the wolf gene are only past down to our tribe. In specific three blood lines,the Uleys, the Blacks and the Ateara, and we are wolves, it was one of the secret that we were keeping from you. I know that you probably think that we are lying but it was why we were and are acting so weird, we truly are descended from wolves."

I scoffed at him before looking at Paul hoping to see a smug grin that said that they were messing with me. But as I met his gaze it was so intense that I knew that they really believe this. "You're certifiable crazy, I'm calling mom." Before I could get another word out Paul snarled. "I told you this would happen, he isn't ready to know the truth about you, me, mom and Billy." I stopped in my tracks as I looked at Paul what did my father have to do with any of doubt that I may have felt slowly started to sleep away as I look at Paul. He was shaking his head carefully as he spoke.

"Mom told you that Billy was put in that wheelchair due to diabetes, but that would be impossible because he has super healing just like the rest of us. When he got into the fight with our father who is also a wolf, dad broke Billy's back and it healed the wrong way. That's why he is in the chair. But Billy was one of two black wolves left in extension, other than Jared."

Wait what Jared was related to me, I looked art Paul and then Sam, Sammy gave me a look that told me to focus on the big picture. When I tune back to Paul he was rolling eyes eyes. "Jared is more like a second cousin rather than a direct blood relative don't overthink it. But basically all of the wolves are related in some me and Sam are both wolves like mom and dad, and soon if you ever phase, so will you. Shifting ain't a done deal so you might not have to worry about it. But there are perks on it we don't age until we stop turning into a wolves. We get super healing, supersense like, sight and hearing and all that jazz. Plus you get a super gross spurt that makes it easy to get into bars. But once you shift you can never leave the rest, we are the protector you can protect if you aren't here."

Now I know that this is bullshit there was no way that Paul of all people would be a protector. "Yeah right Sammy,I could buy even though he has made some questionable decisions he has made recently he is a good guy you aren't." Paul scoffed and looked at me "It isn't about how is worthy and who isn't, it about bloodlines and that is it. I shifted a year ago along with Jare. He is the beta I'm the third in command. Sammy here is the alpha he phased 2 years ago. Met Emily right after that, she and him they…" I looked at Sam and he let out this sigh "She knew of the wolves and I couldn't be around Leah, if I lost my control for even amount I could hurt her. So I left. When we get angry the wolf takes over. It hard for us to keep out tempers in check, they become hard to ctrl when we shift."

I still sound like total bullshit, "Let's say that even more a moment that you are wolves who the hell is supposed to be protecting us from." Sam sighed sadly at me like I had said some bad joke. "The vampires or you might know them as the cold ones, the Cullen's they are vampires but they have a treaty with the tribe, you remember them from the old stories right." I nodded my head but none of this seems real. My whole body filled with doubt even though my heart told me that they were serious that they were right. But I refused this isn't the land of fairy tales was anything is possible.

"Alright I can't do this anymore he isn't buying it come on Jacob I want to show you something, that will no doubt make you believe." I look at Paul who was slightly shaking as we walked out to the backyard. "Paul doesn't you might make thing worse." Paul ignores the order that Sam had given him he just kept walking out into the open yar. He walked till he was at least 5 feet away before his body started to shake. He shook so fast that he was nothing but a tan blue and eventually I couldn't even see him with my human eyes, this had to be impossible. But my doubt was stomp out like a dying family when he erupted into a ball of fur and a giant silver wolf stood there glaring daggers at me with his red eyes.

I felt myself getting light head as all the news that they had just told me came crashing down on me all at once, Paul let out a light chuckle as he started to stalk over to me. In that moment I let my brown eyes meet with his fiery red ones I felt a wave or terror wash over me. But not because he was a giant hose size it was the fact that now he really had the power to beat the crap out of me if he really want. I moved backward slowly and he noticed it and stopped walking momentarily. I watch his back legs tense as he stopped moving and, then he just sat down on his hind leg and cocked his large head to the side. Like a confused puppy that couldn't figure out why his master was mad at him. But whatever confusion he had dispersed from his eyes as he got up and started to move closer to wolfy choice escaping his muscle as, I backed up further but he didn't seem to care this time. But that made sense since my back hit Sam hot chest, like burning hot.

"Sammy are you sick?" He laughed at my question like it was something to laugh at, it was rather rude I was tired of them laughing at my question like I was some dumb kid. "Calm down Jakey, Paul won't hurt you and no I'm not sick shapeshifters run a hotter temp that is all. Like 108 degrees hot, I don't really know why maybe because of the magic cruising in my veins." I looked at him before Paul was right on top of me. His hulking body mass larger than a horse and he is definitely towering over cocked his head to the side before his tongue lolled out of his mouth. He has his mischievous glint in his red eyes as I realized what he was going to do.

"Paul don't you e…." Before i could be the next word out Pauls sandpaper tongue hit my face going from my chin all the way to my thick wet saliva covering my face as his warm breath hit my face. I expect it to smell like any other dogs but it almost smell like forest moss or fresh air. He pulled away this huge grin on his face as I grumbled under my breath that he was the worse. But I couldn't help but want to pet his neck. Before I could even think about it my hand dart through the hair touching Paul's comfortably soft coat. I ran my finger careful though his coat to work out the few notes that I found. I was shocked of not only my own brazen but how soft his fur was. I could have thought that it would be rough or wiry.

"This makes sense with all the growling and the snaring but why couldn't you just tell Leah about the whole wolf are you telling me? I just don't get if, if telling people about this could hurt the tribe then why do it." I wanted the answer to my question but I don't look up form Paul coat. I was so fascinated by it to look at Sam for my answers. I always wanted a pet dog. "Well as for the Leah thing, Emily had a right to know Leah wasn't allowed to know the reason why Emily has that privileges and Leah doesn't its rather to complicated for me to explain." I felt this rumbled shake Paul body bit as I scratched behind his ear and his leg started to thump ain't the ground. I couldn't help but laugh he was so stupid. "Just like a pet dog"

When I looked at Paul I could tell that he want to snap at me for calling him a dog but he simply rolled his eyes and he growled at the same time like he was trying to say I looked back up at Sam his brown eyes were filled with guilt, "Okay its no so much complete and more like even if I explained it your human brain couldn't truly grasp the concept. You would see it as a twisted and fucked up. Which is why it would just be easier to explain to you when you shift." I smiled widely at him for a moment. "But I am going to shift,that is what you are telling me." I looked at Sam as this excited smirk formed on his face. "Hell yeah it's in your genes man. But it might not be for a while the first sign is the growth spurt and then the increase of your core temp. When you started to tremble is when you know that you are close."

I nodded my head as I listened to Sam informational yet gentle tone for as moment before standing and walking over to the outside wall of the house and leaning against it.I sat down on the ground and watched Paul come over to me before resist his head in my lap and nuzzling my hand. I don't like human Paul but wolf Paul I could get used to. I pet his head while thinking absently. "So does Bella know, is that why she had been so weird." I looked at him and he sigh along with Paul this growl building in his throat that was realized as a large sigh as he closed his big red eyes. I just looked up at Sam and he let out a sigh but nodded his head, "It's a little more complicated than that but yes in a sense, but the reason that we told you, is because we figure that we are at this point because he keep to many secrets from don't want to lie anymore, I think that it is one of the many reason that you are angry at us. Keeping all the secret is ruining your life and I'm not cool with that."

His voice would fill with both pain and hopefulness liked he knew the ending of the story already even though it hasn't played out yet. He let out a heavy sigh as he looked towards the trees for a moment. "This doesn't fix things with us, not by a long shot but I thought that I should tell you, Paul agreed, he knew that you would still hate him and that you knowing the truth might not change a thing but we thought that with more vampires showing up that we should let you now. But at any rate what we walked about to say only between us no one can know." I looked at Sam's as his voice became grave as I looked at him Paul who was snoring lightly in my lap, he had fallen asleep. Sam simply shook his head sadly.

"You would think that he would stop falling asleep since he spent the whole day sleeping expect for the game an meeting."Sam let out his own tired huff before giving his mouth and looking at the forest was he looking for mom maybe his dad? "Embry Call, your friend Jakey you gotta to stay away from him pleased, he is starting to shift and all it is going to take is one comment and he will blow up. You could get hurt you could get killed." Paul growl in argument and I started to twirl a piece of his shaggy fur in my hair. His growl quickly turned into a purr.

I laughed at him in relation and continue the motion until he was back asleep."I'll be careful but I'm not going to cut him off, Sammy." I look at Sam this frown forming on his face as I watched something move past the tree line. "Of course he picked this time to show up. Jake, I know that I have no right to tell you what to do, no one does that this point but just promise me if you see him shaking. Don't try to talk him down, don't go near him just back away please." His voice was pleading and it almost sounded terrified.

When I looked him in the eyes his concern and tariff eyes match his tone perfectly. "Fine, I will keep the interest to myself and keep a inches away from Embry when I am around him. Is there anything else I need to know." I hear him let out a laugh "Yeah when no one in our pack can know besides Jared so even when Embry shifts you have it play dumb and when he does phase, you won't see him for awhile. Human interaction will be too much stress for him and he will need to learn control." That seems like it's made since I rather not die I could live a week without seeing Embry as long as it was his avoid me afterward. "So you finally told that pup does that mean that he is one of us. He doesn't smell like one of you break laws?"

I looked up to see that Jared's eyes were glowing gold for an amount as he looks over me amused."Yup definitely not one of us, so what up my favorite alpha in the whole world." Sam rolled his eyes as Jared antic as Jared's eyes turn back to deep brown kind of like a bubbling cesspool. "Jared what are you doing here." I looked at Jared as he looked down at my lap, I looked down as well to see that Paul was still asleep, I stop crating my hand through his fur which only earned me a growl from him. "Aw is the little puppy tried." I know that voice when I looked up Emmett had this amused smile on his face and a white folder in his hands. He smiled smugly as Paul snare and jumped up to chase after him. Emmett was gone in a white flash and reappeared near Sam.

He didn't look my way what even as he talked but there was this amusement that I knew was directed toward me."This was everything that my dad could compile on the coven I argued that it might make your leaders trust us more if they knew and it is cool for the kid to be around pack business." I hear the concern in his voice as he looked at me this slight frown on his face like he knew something that I didn't and that's the worst thing ever. When you are out of the loop. "Why wouldn't it be fine if they are working with a vampire." I looked at him and he smiled as Paul slammed into his back by putting all his power behind his meat shower. Emmett stumbled but looked up amazed as his golden eyes sparkled. He gave me a smug smirk as he spoke. "Alright you know a few thing kids but you still ant on my level."

Emmett blurs out of sight and Paul start to chase after him snarling and snapping but Emmett seems to be enjoying himself. They were going at each other pretty rough, Paul was snape and snipping at Emmet, who hiss and bounce back out a problem. "You would think that they would take this treaty a little more seriously." I looked at Jared was so serious. I didn't think that Jare could be he has this calming aura around him and he was already a laid back and prey chill. Other than that night at dinner I don't think that I had ever seen him lose his cool. He looked at me and hand me his hand. It hung there firmly in the air, I simply looked at it unsure if I should take it or not.

"Sorry for the argument we got into early kid now would you take my hand." I nodded my head as I grabbed his hand gently as he tugged me off the ground like it as effortless for him. Sam was frowning at the white folder at his hand before turning to look at Jared. "Jare takes it to the council, they aren't the biggest fan of the Uleys right now and if they asking you about marking tell them you did it even if it isn't true."

Jared nodded his head and his alpha before slapping my arm gently. "Welcome to the pack kid, I'm sure you will be a killer wolf when you shift. Later" He waved over his shoulder before jogging out of sight. When I looked up Paul and Emmett were gone, I wonder if they had finally killed each other but I could see emerging figure coming from the forest. One being pale white and the other being a deep color of copper. I could see both of their smug grin on their faces, Sammy simple let out a sigh."Thanks for the intel Emmett" He nodded his head before punching Pauls arms "Bella says call her like now she is livid apparently you did something wrong." Paul grumble under his breath but Emmett just laughed "Nice to meet yo kid, I gotta to go before you mom comes back. See you Monday." He waved and give me a wide toothy grin before disappearing.

Paul looked at me for moment, I didn't get it why was he all buddy buddy with the Cullens. I thought they were mortal enemies. Paul must have since my concussion and how uncomfortable I was back he spoke to him in a gentle tone. "What prefer me in my wolf form." I looked at him and shook my head yes but then started at sutter when I saw the frown on his face. "Yes but that isn't what I am confused about Emmett is a vampire and you are friends." Paul bellowed out in laughter as he grabbed his phone out of his sweatpants pockets. But he wasn't wearing that before. He was in jean wasn't he, when I looked down at the shred of clothes lying on the ground.

"Our clothes shred when we shift, and as for Emmett he's a friend, I found a way to look past the vampire thing. But then again it had a lot to do with Bella, she knew that are vampires and hangs out with the anyway. Compromise and all that shit, anyway I got it go I'm taking this call then sleeping." He clapped Sammy on the back before giving me gentle smile and running up the stairs. "Boys" I turned around at the sound of my mother yelling as the front door slammed close. Sam gave me a waning look. "Rember not a word to her." With that we both walked in the living room and mom smiled happily that the both of us. She looked exhausted and flustered and she was wearing different scrubs than before but her happiness was undateable.

"Hey, boys, where you hang out" I just nodded my head Sam walked slowly over to mom and kissed her cheek gently before walking away. "I'm heading to bed please don't bug me." I watched him run up the stair before trying to look at mom. I motioned toward the couch and she nodded her head. Like she knew that I had wanted to talk to her about something important. I collapsed on the loveseat as exhaustion seeped into my bones. When I opened my eyes and see that my mom was loving worldly at me.

"Was it Paul did he do something to you, you want to read him the riot act." "No it's not that we kind of had I talk and I am nowhere close to forgiving him or any of you for that matter. But I do now realize that I was wong. I shouldn't have said that about you and dad, you don't deserve to hear something that heartless and cruel. Especially since I know dad death still tears you apart. I'm so sorry mom"

She gave me this wide right smile but I could tell that it was tense, her whole body seemed like was holding a breath in. She let out a long sigh and her whole body slumped and relax as a senior simpler form on her face "You have an idea how much that means to me Jacob and I realize that we can't say we understand how you feel because we don't. The only person that truly knows is Leah. So I am going to back off and give you time to think about this and you are right the only ones to blame are Bella and Paul. Anyway I am wiped dear I will see you in the we can do something tomorrow since I have the day off." She stood up and kissed my gently on the temple before running stairs.

I smiled to myself glad to finally get that bone-crushing weight off of my chest, I think that now that I know the truth that I could get one decent night of sleep.I walked slowly up the stairs before walking down the hallway. I heard talking from Paul room. I stopped for a minute to listen as he let out a sigh."I know I'm a dick to him, Bella. I am trying to be nicer, yes I told him about the wolves, yes, can I go to sleep now." I stifled a laugh as I walked down the wall and collapsed on my bed slamming the door shut behind me. This exhaustion rested in my limbs as I drifted off to the land of dreams.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 New Pack Member

Bella POV

The year of school had finished and it was great not having to keep so many secrets from Jake, I mean we all thought that it would be best to keep the imprinting a secret till he shifted."Hello, are we still going shopping today." I look up from my desk to look out of the window. I could see people ditching early when I turned to the originator of that voice. Kimmy. Kimmy she had this wide grin on her face. We had gotten close she was Paul's friend which meant that I owed it to him to get to know her. Which surprisingly other than the fact that she loves to shop we had a lot in common.

I looked into her deep topaz eyes and deeply tan skin and I couldn't help but find it hard to believe that she was half native American. I mean the blond hair and sky blue eyes made it seem like she was just another girl from Cali. "Yeah, I hate shopping so I'm going to have to pass Kimmy." I looked at her with a deep frown forme on her flawless features. "It's not actually a shopping, okay, there's a party at first beach and I was supposed to get you there, the pack will be there plus Kim and Emily. It would be good to see the other imprints, you know since you don't spend time with them."

I rolled my eyes as I looked back out to window resting my head on my chin, "It's not my fault that their lives are pretty little princess fairy tales. They like shopping and gossip and watching chick flicks that just isn't me. I get along with you because other than the shopping we have a lot in common. The wait is that what you lied about it because you knew that I wouldn't go if I knew they were going to be there."

I growled to myself but my irritation was quickly disappearing when the bell rang loudly in my ears when I look at Kelly she had this sheepish grin as she rubbed the back of her head wearily. "Yes, Paul told me that you wouldn't go I bet him 20 bucks that I could get you to come so Bells. Please, would you. I really want to win this bet." I groaned at her, shook my head before walking out of the room with her trailing after me.I slang my bag over my shoulder no longer weighed down from heavy textbooks. As I walked with Kimmy I remember something from my economic class.

"There is no greater motivation than money." She laughs at me as people rushed passed us running out of the double door while trying not to trip on all the loose papers on the ground. If people they could trip, hell I could trip."Thank god for the summer, fine I will go but I get 10 bucks." I look at her and rose my eyebrow has Kimmy let out an ear piercing whine. "Fine but this is extortion." I giggled at her as she looped her arm in mine.

Since the whole break up with Jake my other friends wouldn't even talk to me, they all thought that I was a whore and that Jake deserves better than me. In fact, Jessica was trying to steal Jake for herself but when she realized I didn't care she tried it go after Paul. The stupid bitch. I let it slide but now that I was out of school, I don't have to worry about that now. When we walked to the bright blue double door I couldn't help but smile. "So what time is this stupid ass party." She laughs at me as the blinding sun hit our eyes and we both changed as we made our way to her convertible car. I guess that it pays to have a dad that owned his own company.

I smile to myself as I got into the front seat and threw my red bag in the back seat on the tan leather seats. I heard her remove her engine as she looked at me this slight smirk forming on her face. "What are you so giddy about." I look at Kimmy her bright blue eyes looking at the road cautiously. "Nothing it's just that I usually don't get it hang with wolves other than Paul. He has always invited me to the pack events but I never agreed because I was the only female wolf. That hasn't changed but at least now I know someone other than Paul, who gots my back."

I laugh at her as joy filled my chest "I'm just so glad to be down with all this teen drama, everywhere I went, there were people staring and whispering about my relationship with Paul and Jessica, don't get me started with that bitch. She drives me insane and her trash talk got on my nerves. I need the summer it detox."

Kimmy laugh, it was light and girlish like she didn't have a care in the world and I had to agree with her. Sure there was the threat of the vampires looming over our head and but Kimmy made me forget it for a while. She was so light-hearted, she even agreed to help the pack fight which I thought was awesome. "Hey what color are your eyes." I looked at Kimmy as she pulled the car to a stop in the beach parking lot and jumped out before sitting in the front of the car. I did the same as she stripped her shirt showing off her perky D boob and pretty cheery red top. "There gold' but my mom hails from the Black and the Ateria blood lines." I nod my head as she got this understanding light in her eyes "The could have easily been blue but I guess that I am more closely related to the black than the Atria."

That made sense, I close my eyes for a moment taking in the UV rays coming from the sun. Warming every inch of my body. It felt like an eternity before I opened my eyes, every bone in my body was relaxed. That was until I opened my eyes to see Embry glaring at me. "Can I talk to you." I looked at him for a moment until I realized that there was a lot of anger behind had to be about Jake there's no other reason to talk to me.

Embyr basically ignores me like the plague after I broke up with Jake. I looked at Kimmy whose eyes were threatening to turn gold at any moment. "It's cool I got this Kimmy." I patted her arm combability before walking off with Embry. The sound of the wave crashing became background music as we walked further away from first beach hand toward the forest. He took long strides that had his feet ahead of me the whole time he walked his muscle contract and tensed.

His movement was almost mechanically like his mind was miles away and hid body was moving out of habit or a preprogrammed angel. I shook my head and sighed heavily I wasn't going to let this keep going on. I was so tired of this bullshit about the Jake, Paul and Bella love triangle. "Embry I'm not trying to be rude but I know that you are just going to rip my head off so if we could get this done now I would greatly appreciate." I was tying it be polite but I didn't want to do.

When I look at his frame I noticed that he was shaking, not like a small quake here or there. I mean shape-shifter shaking. To the point that he was starting to turn into a blur as his body shook harder and faster. He took in a few deep breaths to calm himself before snoring wild at me. Obviously, the deep breath didn't work. "No we do this when I say so you broke Jake's heart and if it wasn't for Leah I doubt that he would be in a good place right now.

I can't believe you could be such a heartless bitch. With his brother none the less, a whore like you needs to learn your place." I looked at him shocked for a moment but I couldn't resist the angry and bile the bubbled and rose into my throat. I knew that I should have walked away and let him cool before calling Paul but I was so tired of people calling me a whore. Call me a cheater and look down on me if they want. But they didn't even know the whole truth and even if they did they would never care.

I walked over to him my mind racing but all I could think about was my anger, so before I could stop myself. My hand dart out through the air and slapped Embry right across the skin wasn't rock hear just yet but I knew that was probably because he hasn't passed yet. "You bitch." I started to slowly back away as his body vibrated to the point that he was out of sight. Great just fucking great, I stepped back as a cold sense of dread and panic filled my heart as I backup faster. But I tripped on a nearby branch and crumbled to the ground my legs giving out as I felt a painful twist in my ankle. "Dammit I just have to be a clutz at this moment." I could hear the sound of clothes shredding as I looked up to see that a wolf with a black nose glaring at me. His lips curled over his pearly white fangs.

His gray hair was mixed want his black spots going down his back he would have super cute if it weren't for the fact that he was trying to kill me. "Paul doesn't!" I knew that commanding voice it was Sammy. I looked back behind me to see that Sam was running toward me. But I felt this tugging sensation in my heart. When I turned to see Paul was barrelling toward us when he passed into his silver wolf in one fly motion. His fur looked like pure moonlight as he grabbed Embry by the neck and yanked him down to the ground for a wild yelp of escape Embers lips.

His wild red eyes taking over Embry this angry look in his eyes. When I saw his icy blue eyes I was shocked. They were the same as Sammy's bright icy blue eyes, but that couldn't have been right though, that would mean that was one of their relative. But Quil Ateara IV couldn't be his father, wasn't Embry from the Makah tribe. "Bella!"

I look up to see that Sammy was wrapping his arms around me before pulling me out of danger before looking at Kimmy. His eyebrows raised like he was waiting for her to jump in but she simply ignored him and ran over to me and grippe my shoulder gently. "Bella are you okay?" I nodded in both shock and confusion," Sam did you see his eyes." I looked up at Sam who looked at me confused before turning to see the same thing that I did."Impossible that would mean."

He let out a sigh as Kimmy shrugged her shoulders. "Quil's got a brother that reaction is going to be intresting, I wonder how the pup is going to take it." I looked at her, I knew that I must have had this stupid look on my face because she began to laugh. Sam shook his head slowly and turned to look at me. "Kimmy take her back to the beach…." Before San could finished his sentence, Embry snapped at me and that forced a snarl a snare to form in Kimmy's throat till she stripped off her top them her bottoms before falling on four paws. Her coat was golden just like her hair, she looked gorgeous. She snapped at Embry who was getting overwhelmed by the two of them. "Bells stay here please." I nodded my head and he phased into a huge giant black wolf. His hulking form was larger than the other three wolves combined.


	30. note to readers

i would just like to say Kimmy has always been a wolf since day one. If there was any confusion Im sorry but i had mentioned it in early chapters. Her name just got messed up.


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 WTF?

Sam POV

I couldn't believe what I was seeing I didn't get what Bella meant at that moment but when I saw the bright blue gaze it all clicked. I looked down at Bella her wide brown eyes were looking up at me in shock as her brow furrowed from confusion. I don't have time for any of this,Paul and Kimmy were going to kill that poor kid. "Bella stay back please." She nodded her head like she understood that I couldn't take someone else disobeying me. I felt my body started to shake and my pants threatened to rip under me, I slid them off and with one slick motion I was on four paw instead of two legs.

Install I was met with frantic thoughts from the other three wolves, Paul anger washed over me while Kimmy pride forced my wolf to shudder like i was afraid to tangle with her. Embry's rage was burning white hot and it was almost as strong at his cousin that was overwhelming him. But he was busy trying to keep Kimmy and Paul at bay which didn't seem easy. Pauls large paws were holding down Embry, his black and gray wolf definitely wasn't big enough to take out Paul. Kimmy was stalking closer getting ready to rip his throat out. That was over with. " _Enough now!-me_ " I heard my voice boom in their skulls as I made sure my alpha command was in each word.

Embry let out a light confuse whimper as Paul snapped at me and Kimmy snapped before I could even react as she pounced on me. Her golden eyes threatening to take me down if I dared do that again. " _Let's get something straight Uley I'm your brothers friend and I am helping you because I don't want to see him or Bella dead. But I can easily pull out. Your not my alpha and you ever will be so try not command me like that again and I will rip your pretty little head off.-Kimmy_ " Her gaze was cold but unwavering, she didn't seemed scared of the backlash of her actions, that what happen when a wolf is born and raised a rogue. She scoffed at me words, her pride and anger hitting me like a waterfall. " _I'm not a rogue wolf I know more about being a wolf than any of you, you might have shifted before me but my mother raised me on all the legend and data that our family had about wolves. Screw off Samuel, I don't need or want a pack-Kimmy_ "

Who did this bitch think that she is,as Kimmy got off of me I want to hit deep into her flank but Paul snapped at me he was near me in a flash snarling wildy before I bit down on his neck. A whimper rose in the air but it wasn't from him, it was far ot high pitched."Samuel stop that" I hear Bella small but strong voice as we looked at her, that right she was going to feel his pain. Dammit. I let go of Paul and he snarled at me before walking over to Kimmy nuzzling his head in the crook of her neck before looking at me. " _Kimmy has my back deal with it Sam, that little fuck was trying to go after my Isabella, she was just defending her. I don't give a damn if he is Old man Quilts kid or not.-Paul"_ I looked at Paul for moment before shaking my head.

I snapped my head how the hell did I let myself get distracted like that." _Maybe you are getting old you dick.-Embry"_ Embry snapped at me and I glared at him but there was not point in saying anything, it wouldn't change the fact that he was freaking out. " _Look I get that you are confused and probably hate us but you should know what you are and what you need to do.-Me_ " I felt another mind enter when I looked up I saw Jared's gray fur flashed in my mind before he tackled Embry and breathed in his scent. " _Yup definitely old man Quilts kid but attacking Bella I am shocked that you are still alive dude.-Jared_ " I growled telling him to knock it off and he walked over to Kimmy bumping her shoulder playfully. " _Hey sis-Jared"_ She rolled her eyes at him before shaking her head " _Just because we have the same eyes doesn't make me your sister and I'm not in your pack so knock it off.-Kimmy."_

I shook my head before looking at Embry who replayed the images of events that lead up to him sighting. Images of him wanting to kill Bella floated into his mind as Paul snarled wildly. I gave him a pointed glare but that didn't seem to change anything so I went for a more direct approach. " _Enough Paul, now! Embry we know that this is a lot to take in but you are a shapeshifter like us, you remember the old tales of the cold ones and the spirit warriors that protect the tribe right?-Me"_ I looked at him for any sign of acknowledgment but he didn't say a word, didn't think anything just laid down and stared at Bella. Hate filing his mind, a feeling that overpowered all of your emotions. I could hear her shifting under his gaze getting a little more uncomfortable.

" _Fine don't answer,here the low down,you are a protector you are apart of this pack, I don't care if you hate us, you mean nothing to me or anyone else here. Your just another warm body that is needed. Sam's alpha you take orders from him. Jared is his second in command, when Sam isn't here he is in charge, I third commander and you better hope that either Jared or Sam is around cause if there not, I will kill you. Go near Bella again and you won't even see me coming you got me pup -Paul_."

He snarled at Embry for a moment before glaring at me " _I'm heading to the beach with Bella, Kimmy you coming?-Paul_." She smiled wide at me her wolfy grin blinding. " _I'm not saying here with them-Kimmy_ " They both phased and Paul quickly pulled his swim trunks up before walking over to Bella and pulling her into a warm hug. I felt anger bubble in my mind as Embry started to growl. " _So that is that why you are pissed about Bella leaving Jake, and you blame me and Paul am I right to assume that?-Me"_ I already knew the answer, the anger proved that I was right. But clarification would have been nice.

When I looked at Embry black striped nose he nodded his head shake forcing a sign to leave my lips as I walked closer to him. Every muscle in my body telling me to be careful. His glowing blue eyes stared back at me. " _I guess I should start with the basic but I suppose that we won't get anywhere if you hate us. Paul did something call Imprinting. It when a wolf stares into the eyes of the person they have meant it be with and instantly fall in love. They become your heart, your whole world, and she is the only thing that matter.-Me_ "

My voice faltered as images of Kim and Emily flashed into the hive mind along with the feelings attached to the both of them. Pure deviation. Embry look in astonishment as we watched our memories play back in his mind, after a minute I continue to talk. " _As the bond get strong you feel their emotions and they feel yours,as it grows so devastatingly strong you can feel their pain as if it is your own. Eventually it becomes so strong you do something called marking. It when a wolf bits their imprint causing them to gain some of our ability, such as their sense get heightened like ours. You must have noticed that you can hear better than before, smell better, see batter and father then you could before. Your skin heated up and you got that growth spurt maybe 2 or 3 inches of pure muscle and a faster metabolism. All kind of out of nowhere right?-Me_ " I watched Embry nodded his head he almost looks overwhelmed by the information.

" _Well that was your body getting ready for the shift, but the problem is that your mother was from the Makah tribe and the wolf gene is only in three blood lines of our tribe, the Uleys, the Black, and the Ateria. You can tell what bloodline you are form by the color of your eyes. Yours are blue and that is the Atria bloodline.-Me_ " I looked at Embry had this confusion over came over him. "T _hen why are your eyes blue and Paul are red.-Embry"_ I laughed but simply nodded my head " _My mother is a Ateria a niece of Old man Quills, and you are his son.-Me_ " I looked at him as shock and fear came crashing on him all at once. " _But then why blue, arent you a Uley wolf.-Embry"_ I chuckled he really couldn't get off of this eyes thing, I shook my head sadly. " _I am a Uley wolf, my dad is a wolf so is my mother, the color for me and Paul were just luck of the way the point is that your old man Quiles son. Let's focus on getting you to shift in a few calming breath and think about a pleasant memory.-Me_ "

I watched as memories of him and Jake racing motorbikes foliated into my mind and Embry was back to normals naked as the day that he was born. "Here kid take these ." I look over to see Jared was leaning against te tree with an extra part of trunks. I don't even know that he shifted back. I shifted back myself and slid my trunk back on before looking at Embry. His cold dark brown almost black keys have been looking over me. "So you're telling me that my mother had an affair with old man Quil." I looked at him and but simply shook my head yes. "There no other way you could have gotten the gene not with those eyes." I shook my head as I hear laughing coming down for the each. I felt my heart pull me in the direction of the sound. I knew that had to be Emily was on the beach, Jared was grinning like fool so Kim had to be down there too.

I look back at Embry this confusion and exhausted was written on his face, "Come on Embry I'll introduce." I jerked my head over to the girls and he nodded his head but you could tell he wasn't too sure about it.I walked with Jared ignoring the glue that I was getting from Jared as this worried look took over his face. What had gotten into him? "You sure that he is safe around the imprints after what he did to Bella." I heard the fear in his voice which force a rise of annoyance to fill my chest.

"He was pisted off and she slapped him, she might as well have rung the dinner bell, she saw the way that he was shaking and egged him will be fine." I turned back to look at Embry and frown, what I really needed to do was talk to him about Jake."Hey kid you got to stay away from Jake, I don't want you hurting him, you need to learn control before you go anywhere near him. Even when you do learn control, I still don't want you near him, he doesn't know about the wolves." I was lying through my teeth as I watched Embry's brown eyes darken in defiance. "If I have to alpha command you Embry I will do it." I looked at him my voice threat and menacing. That was until I felt a sharp slap placed to the back of my head. I turn around to see Emily frowning at me. "Don't be rude."

I laughed and kissed her lips gently before trailing kisses down her neck. "See that is why I don't hang around they are way too lovey-dovey for me. Like there isn't a single problem in the world" I hear Bella whispering to Kimmy but I knew Emily didn't hear her, she was to busy leaning into my kiss.I pulled away and frowned at Bella who gave me this sheepish grin as,I turn back to look at deep brown eyes seemed to lighting up a bit. This slight smirk crossing his lips, I smiled gently

"Embry this is my girl and imprint Emily, and that is Kim, Jareded imprint." I watch Emily give him a bright dazzling smile as she walked over and pulled him into a hug before smiling wide. I watched his eyes land on a mark that was on her sohuerl. I knew he could see my mark. It wa a bit in the shape of a Uley mark "Welcome to the pack!"

Emily bright and cheery voice seemed to shock Embry but he smiled gently while nodding his head, you could tell that he was a little uncomfortable. Kim walked over to him and smile much to Jared dismay, "It's nice to meet you, Embry." She kissed his cheek gently and his face became inflamed as a blush took over his copper skin. I smiled as Emily walked back over to me, and Kim back to Jared, they were both glaring at us as I let out a groan. "Your remember Jared and you already know my brother Paul, and his imprint Bella.

The blond is Kimmy, her mom is a niece to Billy Black and the granddaughter of old man Quil. She is a wolf too, as you might have noticed when she was…" I didn't know what was the right word to say "Kickin his ass Sam, you can say it." I turned back at the glare at Kimmy. Her cocky voice was loud enough for everyone to hear as this wide smile formed on her face. I watched her turn to look at Paul punching his shoulder playfully.

He looked up giving her a glare that was only met by her cheeky smile as he turned it glare at at Embry. I shook my head and gave Paul my best "stop it or I will kick your ass" glare. He rolled his eyes at me, his hazel eyes threatening to turn red for a minute. "PAUL" He let out a groan as Bella and Kimmy both punched him. He grumbled his breath before looking at Embry. "Yeah welcome to the pack."He smiled effortlessly, but I could tell that it was tense and force but he was the best at faking his emotions.

"Alright let's get party started, come on Paul I want to catch some waves, since you know I'm a better surfer then you." I watched Kimmy smiled wide at him before he broke into a cocked grin. He nodded his head while she squealed before grabbing one of the bored we brought down. Paul shook his head sadly before grabbing his black bored, a bright green dragon on the bored stared at me as he gave Bella a light kissed on her neck before kissing on temple and running away.

I watched Emily smile when her and Kim walked over to Bella and started to talk up a storm, I could tell that she wasn't interested but she had a small smile on her face as she pretend to car. I walked over to Jared and punched his arm before jerking my head got my red jeep was that baking in the sun. He nodded his head before jogging off to the beach with me, all the fire wood and the food was in the act so someone had it get it.I felt the sun beating down my back as we walked listing of te sound of waves and the girls chatter. It was for the most part pretty going to tell him." I looked up from my thoughts to see that Jared was staring intently at me as I popped open the trunk and grabbed the grill and the cooler while Jare grabbed the wood.

I knew what he meant but I don't say a word I wanted my day when the vampires were not trying to ruin our lives. Bu I suppose that I would have to tell him I cannot tell him what kind of alpha would that make me."Well I suppose we are going to have,if he is going to be risking his life. I just think that I should at least give him a few more days before telling him." I looked at Jared for an open and he sighed "I mean at least we would be able to plan better if that bitch Alice could get a correct date from her shitty visions.I mean how long does it take to find a vampire army." I laughed at him before shaking my head. He makes it seem like it was that easy.

I knew that he is trying to make light of the situation for my expense, he was good like that, I smiled wide "Thanks man." I bumped his shoulder before letting my feet his the sand the cool gains were like heaven. It was hotter than hell. I place the grill gently on the sand boere walking overo the girl and placed the cooler near them, it have both food and ber in them so it as a win-win. But when I walk area I hear a growl escape Jared glaring at me before looking at Embry who was talking to Kim and Emily.

"I hope you are right about letting him near our imprint." I snarled at Jared's he couldn't let shit go. The situation is down why even think about it. "Sorry I didn't mean to question you Sam, just worried. I don't want her to feel like she needs to be scared of all supernatural creatures." I nodded my head, I understand what he meant by that but I don't think that it was anything to worry about it. Embry seems pretty calmed. I shook my head as I started to set up the flame before going back to shift though he cooler.

After about an hour the food was nearly finished when Paul walked out of the water with Kimmy at his side, I'm sure that if he didn't imprint, then they would have still been together but she got over him pretty quickly. Which was good for her relationship with Bella. Paul locked his eyes with mine while I was lost in thought and I knew that he was going to come over to me. Please let this not be another argument I'm so not in the mood.

I watched Paul walker over to me, dripping wet form the ocean as he shook his head as his hair was fallen against his skull. Water drops hitting my skin which felt good but he almost go the seawater on the food. "Dammy Paul." He chuckled lightly before looking at me I could see the joy in his eyes quickly leaving as he snarled out in outrage. "I'll kill him." I looked up from his anger filled gaze to see that his eyes were looking at some. I tried to follow his line of vision only to see that Embry was shaking as Bella back away slowly. Dammit!

I felt a sharpening pain in my nose that I knew was form the overwhelming scent of Pauls anger. He was really going to try and kill this kid. "Paul! Shit, stop" I looked at him as he pets walking towards Embry, I jogged this couldn't happen between pack not now, I was going to have to stop Paul any way that I could. As I approached the fight I could hear what Embry was saying to Bella. "You stupid bitch you think I will ever be nice to you that we could bury the hatchet" I watched as Paul violently shaking forced me to spot in my tracks.

When Bella place a hand on his back rubbing small circle into the small of his back his violently shaking was reduced to a light vibrate. I sighed and looked at Embry who had stop shaking but I am sure that it was from fear of Paul killing him. His eyes were glowing bright red as he snarled and his lips curled back over his teeth. "Enough Paul." I look at him as he snarled as he want to charge him. I just barely managed to grab the back of his arm as he went to lung at him. Paul didn't even notice he just kept going like I was nothing.

"Say that shit again, go head I want you to. I will fucking end you." I look at Paul who was snarling he was close to losing it, he let out roar that force a whimper form Embry's lips. I think that he was too afraid to even shift that was a new one for me. "Paul chill he doesn't understand the pull of the imprint. Give it time." Paul yanked his shoulder out of my grasp before a defiant look formed in his eyes. "How would you feel if he treated Emily like that . Your would rip him apart and you know it."

He ain't wrong I knew that Bella was on the verge of tears I could smell the fear and pain rolling off of her and I know that it was Embry that inspired that fear and tears. "Paul you need to calm down." I looked at him and he snarled at me and snapped at me, he shoved me. "I'm so tired of you telling me what to do, I don't give a damn, that you are my older brother or alpha. Isabella is mine and I refuse to let someone talk to her like she is scum." He snarled and I felt my control slipping away.

I roared at him and he didn't looked phased or even close to backing down. Not when he made a scene out of the whole thing. "Go cool off,right now you will hurt Bella before your help her." I watched his face contorted into a look of fury as he looked down at Bella for a minute before snarling. "If I were you I would watch my back _brother_." He spat at me like the thought of us being brothers was a insult.I sighed sadly as I watched him jog off out of sigh, so much for a relaxing day at the beach.


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 The Date Set

Paul POV

Anger was bubbling under my skin, every inch of my body felt jittery and I knew that I had to shift or I was going to lose it. I shook it off while running to my room and grabbing a quick change of clothes before barely making it ou of my room and toward the forest.I had just made it into the forest when I shifted. My skin instantly stopped buzzing as the shifting of my wolf's muscles felt right. I continued to run, jumping over stray logs and branches that were in the muscle aching and but I really need this shift, but Embry being near Bella drove me insane that freaks first shift was because he wanted to kill my girl. Like the vampires that wanted to kill her wasn't bad enough now I had to deal with this shit.

Why did this have to happen when I imprinted all this shit was just too much for me to handle at right now. But I would do it for Isabella, for my Bella, I would take on the whole world. I just wish that I didn't have to include my own pack as well. Who was Sam yelling at anyways, I had the right to protect my imprint now that the pup of the pack tried to kill her. I don't give a damn if it was on accident or on purpose and just because he was old man quilts kid didn't mean jack shit to me.

What the fuck happens if Quil and Jake shift and they both hate Bella and try to kill her then I had to smile and be polite like sam want. Yeah, fucking right. Why did he have to be a dick about the whole thing and I was so tired of taking orders from him. Everywhere I turn there he was giving me that disapproving frown and shaking his head just like dad.

God to deal with the both of them acting like they are better than me, makes me want to lose control. Though I have better control thanks to Bella. My anger just bubbled up so instead of exploding it just keep buzzing just under my being able to contain my anger. I seethed in rage on a daily basis expect for when I have Bella in my sight. That was the only relief since football is done for the next month or two. If it wasn't for my wolf I probably wouldn't have lost my shit on the beach. " _Hey don't try to blame this on me, you're just a naturally angry kid I had nothing to do with your fucked up little head."_ Damn did you really need to be like that it was annoying. " _Sorry kid but the truth is just that the truth deal with it."_

I shook my head sadly while my body seamlessly navigates the forest, soon the red oaks were replaced with bright green pines and the smells were even different. I felt my stomach lurch forwards as I wonder where the hell I was. I might as well hunt while I hear I doubt that I would find a diner anytime soon.

However, the thought of killing something got my wolf all kinds of excited as his tenacity took over my body. I shook my head swallow trying to clear his thoughts out of my brain before taking in a large scent. The wind blew down hill filling my nose with the scent of an I could even think about it, I was moving. I felt my muscles burning as I ran, I wonder how long I was running for. The pain was burning hot and intense so it had to be for a while but the pain overwhelmed the anger and that was good for me.

Different shades of brown and bright forest greens passed my vision ins a haze as I break through the brush to see a elk at a river. His golden fur seems to glow in the afternoon sunlight. and green glued passe my vision as blurs and snips of visions, till I broke thru a brush for bright.I felt my hind legs tighten as I crouched down getting ready to pounce. I lurched forward in the air till I landed with a ruff turned on the elk. My paws land on his legs hearing a sneaking shock as a gasp of pain escaped his lips. His golden fur tough underneath my teeth as I sink them deeper into his neck till I state the metallic fluid that I knew was blood. I could feel his muscle tighten under my hold. As his hooved feet frantically tried to bat me away. I was careful of his white horns as he tried to impale me. But I synced my teeth further into his neck tears in his muscle and nerve endings as he began to bleed out.

When I pulled away I could see the light of life slowly leaving his eyes, causing the bright shin to become dead and dull as his body just went limp. I sighed a little to myself before using my claws to peel back his fur, I didn't want to choke that back up later. I could see the red and pink tender flesh exposed on the open air and something in me snapped as I ripped at his flesh. Taking chunk after chunk of his flesh till I hear this snickering sound. I was so busy eating that I didn't even notice that there was someone watching me. "Was the puppy hungry."

I looked up to see that Emmett was staring at me, his gold eyes seemed to be a little darker as I noticed the blood on his chin. I smiled at his disheveled appearance, he must have been hunting too. I cocked my heart to the before looking at my fur I was covered in blood great I hated taking baths in wolf form. I smelled like wet dog for hours.

I looked at Emmett for a moment swishing my tail uneasily, I was going to have to hope into the lake to wash the blood off. But the cloth on the back of my leg would get wet too and that is no good. "You're going to say something puppy." I curled my lips back snarling at him before walking over to him and lifting my leg up. He looked at me confused but amused. I could tell that we had some dog joke forming in his mind.

I simply rolled my red eyes and shifted my vision of the chord that was on my leg. Something in him must have clicked because he pulled the thick black cord with no problem. When my clothes dropped to the ground I hopped into the lake. I watched the blood flow in the water, the light current sweeping away the bright red fluid till it was nothing but a dull cool water whipped through my fur and it was rather calming almost made me forget who I was angry. I sighed out in pleasure as Emmett laughed at me. His booming laugh echoed off the trees forcing the birds to stop singing and fly he didn't say a word so I took that as he wasn't going to make fun of me.

I doggy paddle back to the shower and shook my body off before shifting back, Emmett turn around looking at a tree off in the distance. While I slipped on a pair of jeans and a blue v-neck shirt and my shoe as I tapped his shoulder. When he turned around the blood on his chin was gone and replaced with a smug look was on his face. "Why are you in my neck of the woods." I laugh at the comment as I looked down at the dead elk that laid at my feet. I let out this annoyed growl he looked at me. "Paul come on I know that there is something eating at you." I sighed when did I get so close with a vampire.

"Sam, pissted me off after Embry a new wolf tried to kill Bella twice so I got a little out of control, he told me to run it off and here I am. I was too pissed I barely had time to get a change of clothes before I lost it and shifted. I'm sure Bella is still at the house with Sam and that mutt, is still around I am in no hurry to get home."

I looked down at my guff hand but I could feel Emmett pulling me out of my thoughts as he proposed something interesting. "Your welcome to come to my house, I know that you can't go home, Sam will lay into you. I'm sure my mom would love someone to cook for." I look at him he really was a good friend I felt bad for taking the elk. "Was he your prey, if so my bad man." I looked at Emmet and he laughed wildly at me. "Nope, I just ate another elk and two does I figured he was one of their mates. You did him a favor by killing him. Come on."

I nodded my head and slowly walked through the forest with Em at my side, as I shoved my hand roughly into my jeans."You stink, like wet dog man, your might be my best bud but it is still gross." I laughed "I had to me, it had to get the blood off of my fur. If I don't the blood drys and I get this caked feeling in my coats. My fur would have been tangled and that so isn't a good way to spend the day." He just laughed a little more, "I'm sure we have a dog brush hanging around the house." I glared at him "Not funny it's bad enough that Bella brushes me." He let out another booming laughter as we got closer to the house.

"Your idiot brother isn't here right I don't want to deal with this snarky bullshit." I looked at Em for a moment as his laughed faded into a sad frown, which could have only meant one thing. Edward was hearing and he was always messing with me, it is so annoying he hates me for something he could never have. "Fine but if he says one word to me I will snap." He shook his head sadly but there was this understand light in his eyes as this painful groin form on his face.

"I got you bro don't worry. My mom like you, says your good for me and Rose we learn to accept other cultures and supernatural creature. Something about making us a better people or some bullshit. The point is that she won't let Edward mess with you." I nodded my head and looked at the glass door. "So Halo or Call Of Duty not matter you pick I'll kick your ass." He was such a cocky son of a bitch, I feel this playful smirk from on my face. "Keep dreaming."

As we walked into the house I could smell rose and orchid perfume and something else it smells like freshly picked flowers. "My little bear are you home." Emmett let out this groan as I couldn't help but laugh. It was hilarious, hear he is calling me puppy in front of our friends and he was the one with the more embarrassing nickname. Emmett mother cheery voice file the hallways as she walked to the front door and smile wide when she looked at me. "Hi, Paul, hun why didn't you tell me that Paul was coming over I would have cooked."

Emmett frown as he looks at me before turning to his mom this upset and huimalted look in his eyes as he tried not to whine. But he failed, shi whiny voice echoing into the empty and silent house. "Mom would you not call me that in front of Paul he will never let me live it down." I rolled my eye and smile wide before being quickly pulled into a cold but comforting hug. I learned early on with my friendship with Emmet that is mom likes hugs. There was no point in resisting it anymore I tired at first but only ended up making her cry.

When I pulled out of the hug there was Rose was standing on the steps as she looks at me in shock. I shrugged it off and Esme pulled Emmett into a hug, before looking at me gently. "Have you eaten today." I smiled at her stern yet playful tone, "Yes ma'am I eat at lunch today in school." She looked appalled as she gasped "How would you like pasta, meatball and no garlic right you are allergic." I smiled wide it was awesome that she remembers that she was a kind, women.

"Sounds great, thank you, and yes allergic to garlic." She kissed my check gently before walking into the kitchen. She reminded me a lot of my mother expect my mom was more of a hard ass. Emmett punched my shoulder in all seriousness not a single thing of amusement in his voice or body posture. "No one outside of this house knows my mom calls me that so you better keep your mouth shut or else." His eyes turn tar black or a minute before going back to gold. I just rolled my eyes and made my way in the living room. Thankful the couch that I collapsed onto as I hear the sound of cooking going on in the kitchen. Emmett tossed me an Xbox control before going back to the tv.

I tipped my head back and listened to my own heart as I close my eyes and tire to adjust back to human. "What game do you want it play." I could hear Emmet voice but I simply shrugged my shoulders "Anything doesn't matter, just give me a sec, I was a wolf or a while." He sat at me "Couldn't have been that long when did you shift." I opened my eyes to look at him for a minute as his golden eyes started to fill with curiosity. "1 why what time is it." He looked at a well clock as this frown started to from in his face. Forcing deep lines in his forehead. "6"

I groaned I has been running for 6 hours that couldn't be good could it. "I need a ride home tonight I cant run any more my muscles are killing me." He chuckled as he popped a game in and closed back on the couch. "Bella has been calling you." I looked up to see Rose forming at me her golden eyes were border line black.

Her curly hair falling effortlessly down her shoulder as she placed both her hands on her hips and frowned at me. "Rosie leave him be" I hear Esme calling from the kitchen but Rose just rolled her eyes and glared at me. "Dammit Paul she has been freaking out, she called you like 30 times." I groaned why does she have to ruin this, I was just being to enjoy myself. "Rose I was in my wolf form and I don't know if you noticed but wolves down have opposable thumbs there aren't bipedal animals."

I looked at Rose as she scrunched her nose up at the word bipedal "Dammit Paul I hate it when you use SAT words and you know that." I chuckled before turning to the tv to see that Emmett hit the start button on Halo. "I will talk to her when I get home we aren't like the other imprints, we aren't dependent on each other. She doesn't consume my every waking thought unlike a certain little brother in his house." I look at Emmett as he let out a dark chuckle. Rose rolled her eyes before collapsing on the couch. Her legs were loaned out on the couch as she rest her head in Emmett's lap. I shift more comfortably on te cough throwing my legs up and trying not to flinch as my muscle told me to stop. more coal on the count of align my legs up and trying not to flinch as I did so. But I had a game to win.

"Come Alice just tell me do I still have shot." I knew that annoying calm and velvet voice it was that dick. He got on my nerves just existing. I shook the thought out of my head before contracting on the game. But Emmett just blew me up while laughing loudly. "Told you I would kick your ass." I frown at him as I hear him whisper as the smell of a delicious food filter into my nose. Emse was walking into the living room, her chocolate brown hair shimmering in the lights as she handed me a stack plate. Full of meatball and spaghetti, this thick red sauce mixed into the noodles that smelled amazing. I looked up this huge grin on my face, "Thank you Emse it smells amazing." She gave me a bashful grin before he frowned at Emmet while I scarfed down my food. Rose just watched me eat with disgust in her eyes as she spoke. "I don't know how you can eat all of that."

"Emmett McCarty Cullen you want how I feel about you cruising." I chuckled as I heard Emmett whining when his mom said his full name. It was hard to believe that she wasn't his biological mother. I would never have guessed that. Edward snarl at me as I look up from my thought to see him glaring at me. "What is the mongrel doing here." I looked at him for moment before hearing the front door. "Edward" I knew that warm and inviting voice. But it seemed cold and I looked over I could see Carlisle was walking into the room. He gave me a light smile before frowning at Edward. "Oooh Eddies in trouble." Emmett snicker and I jointed his laughter.

Edward snarled at Emmett's nickname and stifled it as he looked at his father cautioned to glare at him. "Watch yourself young man, Paul is a guess, and your sister and brother friend if you can't be polite,go to your room." I look at Edward as I cleared off my plate in record time. "Do you want more." I snapped my head up to looked at Esme. She was smiling at me politely and I nodded my head. My embarrassment was evident it was still weird eating in front of them when they didn't eat. She took the plate and walked away but not before giving Emmett a warning glare. Edward looked ready to yell when he smiled at me.

"He started it, with those disturbing thoughts of his." I frowned as I slowly stood up and walked over to him but Rose got in my way, raising her eyes brown and shaking her head no at me. "If you don't like my thoughts then stay out of my head. It's rude to read other people's personal thoughts, without permission." Emmett laughs as he looked at Edward but I could tell that he was agreeing with me.

Rose paired her lips like she was thinking about something to say but Carlisle cleared his throat before she could say one word. "That is a good point Paul, Edward go up to your room I won't have you being rude.I will be there to talk to you in a moment." He let out a hiss like he was about to argue again when Carlisle cut him off "Don't even think about it, now go." I watched as Edward stormed off up the stairs. "Sorry for causing trouble." My voice was apologetic but soft at the same time.

I turned to look at Carlisle and he is smiled gently at me, this kind light shining in his golden gaze. "No it not your fault, Edward still feels like he had some claim to Bella I will deal with him. Its good to see you Paul it nice not to have you over for a reason that isn't bad news." I nodded my head and went back to the couch starting to play another game when he walked over to Rose and kissed the top of her head, "Keep the peace would you kitten." She smiled as she looked at me and Emmet "Of course daddy someone has to keep these monster out of trouble. Might as well be me." I laugh and so did Emmett, as his father look at Emmett there was this mischievous glint in his eyes like he was getting ready to embarrassed him. "How's my little bear today." He groaned and I chuckled under my breath."Pops are you serious. Mom already did that in front of Paul don't encourage him." I laugh again and looked at him "So you can call me puppy but I can't make fun of you."

He clucked darkly but I knew that he was being serious when he laugh. "Yes" I rolled my eyes at him as Esme walked back into the room and handed me another plate. I went back to eating just watching the Cullen interact when Edward ran down the stairs in a hurry. He was seething in rage as he glare at me. "You left her there with that thing." I had already finished my second plate so I place it gentle on the table before over to him. "What did I tell you about going in my mind, what I do is none of your business, Rose and Emmett are my friends not you. Your better watch it, I haven't picked a fight out of respect for them and your parents. But I am willing to put you in your place."

He choked back a laugh as he hissed at me. "He could kill her." They were each watching us interact with this new found confusion and enthusiasm. I felt a cold hand slip into my and pull me back, I knew that it was Rose so I let her. I could feel anger bubbling at the surface of my skin begging, aching to get out. If Edward didn't watch himself I would shift right here."Calm down Paul okay." I looked down to see that the hand she was holding was shaking lately. I took in a few breaths as she rubbed soothing circles into my palm. We have grown close to me and Bella got together, I trusted her with my life and Bella's.

Edward started it snort and I snarl "Stay out of my mind you piece of shit those are private thoughts." I looked at him and he turns his attention to Emmett. "Are you aware of all the private time that Rose and Paul spend together since they allowed the two of you on their land." I heard Rose hiss as she continues to rub my hands gently. "Calm down Paul got this."

I nodded my head and watched Rose move to stand in front of me still holding my hand keeping me tether to relatively. Her cold eyes raked over Edwards body, Em didn't seem phased at what Edward said. "It's called having friends something you wouldn't know about we hang out, just like Emmy and Bella hang out. I love my husband so he doesn't need to worry about it. Why don't you stay out his mind before I force you to." He was such a dick why couldn't he just die and save us all the trouble, Bella was never going to love him he should just get over it, Jake already has accepted the fact and he a temporary love.

"Yeah about your bastard baby brother, maybe I should go pay him a visit ask him what he thinking about this important crap." I snarled Jake didn't know and even if he did I never wanted Edward near him. I let go of Rose hand and launched getting ready to rip him apart when Emmett was in front of me. "Calm down brother, I got this."

I watched Emmett's eyes flashed me a warning not to do something stupid. I never relax the strong arm that was wrapped around my waist. Till Rose tugged me back, I would like to say that I let her, but she was dragging my ass. I shook my head but calmed down as Emmet shoved Edward. "Watch it little brother or I will break you into, Paul didn't do shit to you, even if he didn't imprint on Bellise, you would still have to contend with Jake and I would never let her date you. I know what kind of man you are, mom and dad might not know but I do back off."

I shifted my vision to Rose, what the hell did Em meant by that, she gave me a look like she would tell me later and then Esme started to shift getting ready to say something when I heard Edward let out a sharp gasp as Alice started to squeak. I looked at her if I right she was seeing visions, it about damn time. "The date has been set." I watched her as her cold foreboding tone filled the air. "When is the date I got to tell Sam." I looked at Alice than Edward who had said a single word. "The winter solstice, December then they will have enough numbers to take us are still hammering out their plan but once they get the numbers they will come for us."

I felt my heart thumping in my ears as Rose place a gentle hand on my arm "Emmett will drive you home so you can tell Sam, right Em." I knew she didn't trust me to get back to my house by myself. I have been would have lost it and went to Edward the moment they let me go.I looked at Em who wasn't phased by Rose sweet tone, he was in trouble and he knew it that's for sure. Was it because of what he said or Edward.

"Fine babe, Paul let's go I will explain in the car." I was getting ready to move when Esme pull me into a hug and Carlisle gave me an apologetic look. "We are sorry about this whole mess." I knew what he meant Edward but my mind thought of the impending army after my love. "Its…" I was going to say okay but Esme gave me a stern look that told me not to a say.

"Don't say that it is okay because this is unacceptable, Emmett before you leave I need to talk to you." He sighed but nodded his head heavily as I walked out of the house and into the fresh air. I didn't even realize how stuffy and tense that it was in the living room. What the hell was that all about


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 You Can Families Without Lies

Emmett POV

I watched Paul walk out of the house before feeling my parents harsh and unforgiving glare as she looked at me, this disappointment shining in her eyes. I looked at my feet to guilt-ridden to make eye contact. I hate it when she gives me that look. I was a momma's boy and I was man enough to admit it. Bu that look always ended up getting me to rat out once of my siblings. "Emmett, Rose, Edward do one of you want to explain what that was all about." I looked up when I heard my fathers the cold tone. I frowned and looked at Ros her golden eyes daring me, ordering me was more like, not to say a word to dad. I shifted from one foot to the other before looking at the door that Paul and just like you do. "I have to give Paul a ride so I should get going." I started to walk out of the house but my dad came running after me. "Emmett!Emmett. . Now" Each word had more anger in it than the one before.

I let out an irritated sigh as he looked at me both of his golden eyebrow raised "I'm sorry and I annoying you young man." I shook my head no chancing a glance as his golden eyes only to see that they were beginning to turn black. "We are going to talk about this Emmett don't think that we aren't. Now go drive Paul home." I nodded my head as I ran out of the room relieved to be out of the house and into the cool summer air as Paul frowned at me. "What was up with that Em?" He looked at me curiosity in his eyes was his anger once was, it must have been forgotten in all the confusion. I glared at him before running into my jeep and slamming the door. He did the same as we started to drive down the road as I let out a sigh of relief to be away from that house.

I pulled onto the road that leads to La Push but I didn't say a word I look at the black asphalt that was quickly slipping under my jeep, as I realize that I was breaking the speed limit. I like to drive fast but I didn't want to get pulled over right now. I started to slow down when Paul clear his throat. Singularly that he wanted to talk to me, I knew that he notices the change in the air as he spoke to me."Em, when you are that you could tell when there was something wrong with me. I hope you know that goes both ways, you're my best bud so I think I know when something is bugging you." I frowned as I leaned my head back, as I let out an exhausted sigh "When I was talking to Edward you heard that comment about telling mom and dad what kind of man he really was." Paul shifted as tension-filled his body replacing what little anger was left. The air in the jeep seemed to thicken with each passing moment of silence.

I could tell that his muscles were tense just at the mention of Edward.I shook my head sadly "Well guess I should explain that comment to you the reason that I and Rose didn't want Brella around Edward without one of us being there and I don't just mean that because he was in love with her. A year or two ago back before he ran into Bella at the school he went out on a date with some girl that couldn't stop pestering her. He took her to some pizzeria in Port Ange, I and Rose were there because she wanted so stupid dress of something. Anyway, we were walking passed a back alley and I hear screaming as the scent of blood filled my nose. It seems like Edward lost control for only a split second. Rose ran down the alley and pry Edward off of the girl but not before he tired to take a swipe agonist Rose."

I heard a growl escape Paul lips and I sucked in a breath, "I thought the same thing I lost it nearly killed me, but the damages were done the girl was dead, he bled her dry. We told him that he had to own up to it to dad and mom. Carlisle was a forgiving man, he would have to deal with Edward but it wouldn't be like he would kill him. It was his first slip up since he was a newborn. He told us he would and that he was going to dispose of the body. Rose and I didn't want a thing to do with it so we took his word and headed back to Forks. Three days later Edward came back from a blood binger. He killed 3 other girls before hunting in the woods till his eyes turned back to gold. He covered the whole thing up."

Paul growled again this time in outrage as he snarled at me "You didn't do anything, didn't say anything." I pulled the car to a stop on the side of the road and hissed at him. My lips curled over my teeth as I growled at him, he was shaking with anger. I met his hazel eyes but they grew a crimson red within seconds. "Don't I think that I didn't try to tell Carlisle, the moment I made the decision to tell him, I was on my way to his study when Edward had his teeth on Rose neck. He threatened to kill her and burn her to pieces. I didn't want Rose to die. I had enough death and guilt hanging on my head. I couldn't lose her too." I look at Paul he stopped shaking from anger as his eyes went back it normal as he took in a few unsteady breaths.

He leaned his head back and I pulled back off onto the road "You hate me." I said it low as Paul boomed with laughter. He punched my arms playfully as I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "I would have done the same thing if Bella life was in danger, I can't be pissed at you. Plus who would I hang out with when Kimmy is pissed at me." I looked at him and shook my head, he definitely had a way with women. "Anyway, I thought that the best option was to deal with him on my own so I ripped out all of his teeth that night, took him awhile to heal and he hasn't thought about drinking another girl since." I looked at Paul as laughed hysterically, "Damn Em that is hard core, mad respect bro." He left his large tan fist an I pounded it. "You going to be good with Sam, you want some backup."

He chuckled as he ran a hand through his hair worriedly, I pulled us to a stop on a dirt road as I pulled into the driveway of his house. "You just don't want to deal with your parents, Nah man I got this, I'll blurt out that the date is set before he has a chance to flip on me." I looked at Paul he seems so sure of himself that I believe him. But that meant that I had to deal with my family. I nodded my head sadly before looking at his hand on the doorknob. "I'll let you know if Alice has any other information other than the date." He doe his head before smiling wide. "Easy man, you need to stop worry, we will be ready." I laughed and shook my head "Yeah I guess you're right, later." He slapped my arm playfully before hopping out of the car before jogging into the house to face his family it's about time that I did the same.

I took the drive back to the house but I went as slow as possible, that was until there was a police siren from behind me. Great now there was this, I wasn't speeding so what was his problem. I pulled off to the side and rolled my window before looking over to the cop that was approaching my side of the car.I wanted to chuckle when I noticed that it was just Charlie. He smiled gently at me before looking at the passenger seat but there was nothing there but air. "What's up Swan." He smile wide at me "Nothing kid just wondering why you are driving home so slow." I laughed I had never been pulled over for driving slow. He raise an eyebrow waiting for me to answer the question as I shook my head amused. "My parent are going to lay into me when I get home I'm dreading it." He smirked at me and nodded his head "Alright kid well this time I will let you off with a warning."

He walked back to his car and pulled away, I just sat there for a moment letting him drive out of sight before pulling back onto the road, after that, I just spend all the home. Before I could get into any more trouble than I already afternoon sun was fading, I pulled my car up to the parking lot to hear that there was someone pacing in the living room.I knew that to be my father. "Emmett my study now." I could hear his voice as he vamp speed ran to his study. Great, this was going to suck he was already about to lose his temper and I haven't even spoken yet.I jumped out of my car and made me to the front door when Alice and Jasper walked out of the door.

"Where are the two of you going?" I looked at them, but Jasper just went as Alice glared angrily at me."Keep your mouth shut Emmett, if you know what is good for you" I snarled at her who the fuck did she think that she was ordering around. I was older than her. She was just a pain in the house, this time when snared I could hear a voice reining from the house. "Emmett McCarty Hale I better not have just heard you growling at your sister."

I snarled and stomped into the house before running up the stairs and into the study. The thick black oak desk was shining as my father sat behind it. This frown on his face as Rose and Edward sat in two of the chairs in front of his dek. Mom was sitting on the couch glaring at me like I was here that did something wrong. Edward was smirking cocky and I snarled at him "Young man don't make me tan your hide." I grumbled as I look at the angry look my father is giving me. "Sit" I sat in the seat next to Rose, as father glare at each of us. "Does someone want to tell me what that whole debacle was about today." I looked at dad his golden eyebrow raised in question, I simply looked at my hands, I so wasn't in the mood for this.

I looked at Rosle as she lowered her head next to mine giving me this look that said we couldn't keep lying to them but it as total bull. We were going to get in trouble when they find out what there ferocious Edward did. The little bitch couldn't ever fight his own battle he always using mom and dad to fight for him. That earned me a hiss from Edward as he sneered. "Stay out of my head." Esme raised her eyebrows the same way that Carlile did as he glared at the three of us. "Kitten?" I watched as Rose looked up at dad as she smiled sweetly at him. "What did you and Emmett mean when you said that you would tell us exactly what kind of man Edward is?"

I look at Rose and she shrunk a little in her seat as Edward hiss, I knew that she was still scared that Edward might kill her in her sleep. "I will if she doesn't watch out." I look at him and growled, "Like hell you will I'll gut you before you get the change you little bitch." Before I could say another word my mother had my arms behind my back and swatted my unprotected backside 20 times. Leaving a burning hot sting and she's forced me back down in my seat. "Your will watch how you talk to your brother do you hear me!"

Her tone brocked no room for discussion, so I glumly nodded my head. "Rosie sweetie what's wrong." I looked to see that Rose was crying as she slowly stood up and walked over to dad and sat in his lap hiding her face in his shoulder before weeping. "Kitten, what's wrong?" I looked at Rose, I knew that she knew exactly what Edward had been talking about. She was too scared to say a damn thing which means I had to say something.

My ass stung as I shift lightly in my seat before looking at Edward. "He killed 4 women in Port Angeles a few years ago. He told us that he would admit all of it to you but that was back when he only racked up one body. That three days that he was gone he killed 3 more women. Then hunted animals till his eyes turned back to gold…..…." Before I could say another word Edward snarled as he curled his lip over his teeth-baring his fangs at me. "What vile lies I would never take human lives."

I scoffed that was such a crock of shit and the fact that he had the nerve to be angry was beyond underhanded.I turned to look at dad, he was angry beyond belief but he was rubbing Roses back all the same as her tears were reduced to sniffles, "Emmett wanted to tell you daddy but Edward tried to kill me said that if Emmett said a word he would kill me in my sleep. So when Edward let down his guard Emmett ripped out his teeth so that he couldn't drain another human. After that Edward was too afraid to kill another human that he still loved that threat of killing me hand over Emmy's head unless he agreed. He only lied to keep me safe daddy don't be mad."

Dad growled widely as Rosie started to shake in his arms, but he places a soothing kiss on her head before running a gentle hand through her blonde curls trying to calm her down. They looked so much alike that it was hard to believe that she wasn't his blood daughter. Edward hissed again and I glared at me. "Mom tells him to stop reading my mind it's rude" I whined and she sighed heavily placing a gentle hand on my head. "I'm sorry for swatting you hunny, Rosie why don't you go lay down while with talk to Emmett and Edward okay."

I turned to see that Rose has had lifted her chin up to looked at me for a second before hiding her face back into dad's shoulder. Her breathing slowed and I noticed that she was falling asleep where she was. Dad didn't seem to mind though he just continued to rub her back, shifting his glare between me and Edward thinking about which one he should yell at first. "Explain this now Edward!" The voice was filled with venom and rage as he looks at Edward who shook lightly.

I looked at Edward but he didn't seem any closer to talking so I decided to speak, "Alice knew too" I liked it dad and he glared at me "Don't say that Emmett you don't know that." I growled at my father but whimper when I saw the rage on his face. "Sorry pops but she did, she told me to keep my mouth shut or I would regret it that means she knew." I looked at him and he sighed heavily before getting out of his seat gently with Rosie still in his arm. He placed her on the couch with mom. Laying her head gently in her lap before coming over to the both of us grabbing us by our ears. Twisting them painfully. Every time that I tried to move there was pain shooting up and down my neck and ear. Edward whimpered but I kept my mouth shut.

"Start talking now your sister is terrified to even speak so there must be some truth to it. Right?" I watched Edward shutter but nodded his head "Yes I did kill those girls but I never threatened Rose they are lying daddy." I rolled my eyes he was such a little bitch. "See proof that he is lying, he only says daddy when he is terrified or he is lying and he is both." Edward snarled as I ripped my ear out of my father snarled at me but didn't say a word he just looked at Edward. "Are you tell me that you threaten your sister, you raised a hand to your sister." I scoffed at him

"He didn't have a hand to her, he raised his fangs, he had her throat in his mouth threatened to snap her head, by ripping her throat cried herself to sleep that day, he's lucky that I didn't kill him for that." I looked at my father and he snarled again before looking at Rosalie, I knew that he had a soft spot for was daddy's little princess.

"Alright, I am taking Rosie to her room. The two of you are going straight to your room, I will be right back if either one of your move or speak to each other there is going to be a problem." His voice as cold as he gently lifted Rose out of our mom's lap and carried her back up to the room.I looked at her for a moment while she shook her head sadly at me. "My little bear why didn't you tell me?" I looked at her she couldn't have been heroes, but the look on her face told me that she was heartbroken.

I shook my head and head as the door swung open and dad walked back in with a dangerous and wild look in his eyes. He was wearing his workout clothes so someone was getting their ass kicked. A shiver when down my spine as Edward let out a whimper this must have been bad for one of us or both of us. He sat on his table looking at the both of us before letting out an exhausted sigh.

"Emmett you are grounded for a month if you aren't training and getting ready for the battle you don't leave this house. You might have had your reason but to laying a hand on a family member is unacceptable now head back up to bed." I nodded my head and the Edward frown at me like he wanted to contest dad judgment but pops had him by the arm and were gone in an instant.

By the time that I made it to my room, Alice was glaring at me waiting in front of my door. "You should let your mum, know that they have a vampire with a special ability that could cause them trouble. They can make them see the illusion and what one wolf sees they all see right." I nodded my head and she frowned at me "Thank you, now I have to go deal with Carlisle, he might be your father but he didn't turn me." I watched her pushed past me but I gripped her arm tightly as I pushed her up against the wall.

"Watch how you speak about my pops or I'll break you in two, you got me malice. You knew what he was doing and you didn't do anything about it. You should be ashamed of yourself." Before I could say another word there was another 20 swats landed to my backside before i could even move. "Knock this off, now go call the wolf my little bear"

I snore at the sound of my mother cold voice as she gave me this dangerous look that told me she wasn't playing. I shook my head sadly before walking into my room and slamming the door hurt. I could see my Rose curled up in the fetal position with dried venom tears on her face as she wept in her sleep. I shook my head and laid on my side of the bed as the son of Edwards screams started to resonate from the back stairs. Good whatever that little shit as getting her deserved it. I sighed heavily before punching in Paul's number this was going to be long summer break.


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 Pack Meeting

Bella POV

I loved the looks and feel of Emily's, little cottage and on a nice hot summer day, there was a gentle breeze coming through the back and front window. It was nice to just get some time to relax. I looked at the kitchen it was pretty big but that would make sense since Emily was the perfect little housewife,who takes care of the pack. I don't know why I had to spend the day with her and Him, just because Embry and Paul lost it. The pack has been looking for him all day and it was starting to get on my nerves. I called him a thousand times telling him to rescue me from there girls but do you think that he gave me a call back or a curtsy text. Nope I sighed heavily as the bright blue sky was truing a amazing light orange as the sun was started to the fading sun came a cold gust of wind causing a shudder to go down my spine. "Hey Bella could you help." I looked up from my thought as I heard Emily's happy voice who could be that happy. But I didn't say a word, I simply nodded my head.

I was making a pot roast for the boys who were staying for dinner when I read a shift in the house. I didn't need to turn back to know that it was Paul coming through the back door. I could just feel this hangry and angry angry take me over as he stared at my back. "This is where you were, i thought that you were at my house. A heads up would have been nice." He snarled I could tell that he was agitated. But what the hell did I do to him to make him so nasty. He was the one that ran off like a child not the other way around. As I put the pot roast into the oven and setting up the temp I turn around and just snapped. "ME GIVE YOU A HEADs UP, YOU DO REALIZE THAT I CALLED YOU LIKE 30 TIMES,TRYING TO TELL YOU WHAT WAS GOING ON, IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU HAD A TANTRUM LIKE AS CHILD AND RAN OFF."

He snarled widely and his eyes turned a shade of dark red, before fading after he took in a deep breath "Oh I'm the child really, that is rich coming from you, I say something and you blow up but I'm the one acting like a child. Have you ever thought that you are just being a needy brat. Maybe I had a good fucking reason for leaving you at the beach, did you ever think about that. Or are you too busy to being caught up in your only little private world that the rest of us are forced to live in." His voice was laced with anger and venom, his eyes are glowing and his body was shaking. "Bella imprints aren't supposed to fight with their wolves." I snarled angry at Emily's words, what did she know. I snap my head up at the same time that Paul did. "Mind your own business Emily." We say it in unison before I snarl at him prompting him to growl at me. "Outside now!" We both said it in unison again, if I wasn't pissed, I would have thought that it was funny.

I stomped out of the house with him walking right behind me, I was never been so livid in my life, he had the nerve to tell me that I was in the wrong, that I should have told him what I was doing. That is rich! When we got outside I watched Paul pace back and forth, in no time I lost my patience. "What is your problem with you, one minute your calm and chill the next you are biting people's heads off. Be pissed at Embry all you want but you aren't going to talk to me the way that you are talking to me. Got that Uley."

Paul snapped his head up as he snarled willy at me, forcing me to scoff he thought he could scare me with that shit. Yeah right. "Who the fuck do you think that you are snarling at." I could see shifting figures coming out of the forest but I was to busy to care who they were. "Oh so you can flip out on me and I am supposed to do what,say nothing and smile, I'm not Sam and Jared, I'm not some pussy whipped wolf that's going to do whatever you want." I stomped my foot in the ground I was so tired of this I shit, I let my anger get the best of me. As my hand darted through the air and slapped him across the face.

I felt Paul's pain as my open hand came in contact with his as he snare and took a step back from me, trying to take him deep shallow breath. He was going to lose it before I could do anything there were two figure standing in between the two of us. "Let's take a deep breath and chill out, the both of you." I felt the alpha command washing over me but I knew that it was really Pauls feelings not mine. I look at Sam he looked beyond angry when I looked up at his tone muscular chest.

I tried to look past his shoulder only to see that Jared was holding Pauls arms behind his back as Embry stood off to the side in shock, Kimmy wasn't anywhere in sight, I'm a guessing she left when they didn't find Paul. I rolled my eyes as I sighed heavily.I just wanted to leave at this point but apparently, that wasn't my choice. Those bunch of dicks. I sighed heavily before looking at Embry the cause of this whole stupid argument that started nearly 5 almost 6 hours ago.

He continued it shift under my glare, but I could tell that he was still pissted at me but did I I don't have a single fuck to give to him at this moment I still had to deal with Paul. Speaking of Paul I shifted my vision to see that he was looking at me this anger shining in his eyes but it was getting duller with every passing moment. "What is this all about?" Sam raised his right eyebrow as he look at Paul then me. But neither of us said a thing we took turns glaring at Sammy when someone at my back started to speak.

"It started when Paul came in yelling at Bella about not telling him where to meet her at, then she blew up then he did and then when I try to help they yelled at me and stormed out of the house to argue in peace." Would that sentence be considered an oxymoron? At the moment I didn't know but when I turn to look at Emily she was leaning against the door with her arms folded. Her thin frame and mocha skin was staring at me. Her flawless body with perfectly with her piercing gray eyes that were training to poke hole through my body. She is so annoying if you asked me which no one did.

Paul let out sigh knowing that Sam would lay into him for yelling at his precious Emily but I don't have that problem and I was going to speak my mind. I turned to look at Emily hate in my gaze as my curls whipped around hitting my neck before cascading down my back. "Yeah well in the real world, people sometimes do this thing called arguing Emily. Unlike you, some people live in the real world where love and relationships aren't perfect. Not that you would know anything about that. Seeing as how you just sit in your little cottage living in fairy tail and denial."

I made sure my voice sound as harsh as possible as she looked at me gasping at my words. She walked over to me slowly at first but soon she was moving at a quicker pace, she glared at me for a moment. Then I saw a flash of brown as she slapped me across the face. I stared blankly as I felt the impact, some blood started to pool into my mouth. "I'm so done with Clearwater women hitting me." I cocked my hand back smoking sure that it was balled into a fit before punching her in the face.

I felt my fist connect with her silky smooth skin and not a second later I felt my arms being pinned against my back. I bit back a whimper of pain as I spit some blood on the ground. I twisted my neck back rather painfully to see that Sam was glaring at me his blue eyes lit up with fury. "Enough the both of you!" I glared at him and look back to see a smug look on Paul face, he winked at me and I could have sworn I hear his voice in my head saying way to go babe. I gave him a small grin before trying to pull my arms out of his Sam's grasp.

"She stared Sammy,maybe you should be talking to her not me." I looked at Sam as he let out a sigh."Your just like Paul the ancestors are definitely punishing me. Em are you okay." I felt his grip lose and he walked over to Emily and lifted her off of the ground but she was knocked out cold. "I might not be able to take Leah but there ain't much to Emily. Jare let go of my mate now." I watch as Jared eyed me cautiously before trying to look at his alpha. I snarled at him "Do it."

I watched Jared's eyes glow gold for a minute before letting go of Paul, I walked over or him and jabbed his chest. "We are talking about this later don't think that we aren't." I watched him give me a small devilish grin. "It's worth it, as long as I get that wild make-up sex." I heard him growl in my ears as he kissed my neck. I push him away but he simply whimpered but agreed nonetheless. I watch as Jared handed Sam some smelling salt that Emily kept in the kitchen, I watch as a wave of pride came over me as she snapped her eyes wide open.

Her face looks fine to me there wasn't even a welp,that bitch, I spit out more blood that had accumulated in my mouth onto the ground and Paul for frowned at me."Your okay?" I swear I could hear Emily growl. "Is she okay she punched me." Paul rolled his eyes a little to hard but I knew that he couldn't care less what happened to Emily. "I think you're confusing me with someone who cares Emily. Your hit her first in my book this is all on you. Maybe you could take some courses in fighting. I'm sure Leah would love to help you out." He snicker as her eyes popped out of her skull but Sam just held her and cooed at her till she calmed down.

When everyone had time to cool down we head back into the kitchen were Kim sat nervously. I pulled the pot roast out of the oven and place it on the table as I sat on top of the counter letting my legs dangle back and forth. Paul frowns to himself and leaned his head against the wall as he thought about something. I knew that he was trying to avoid Sams cold stares but that didn't seem to big Sam. He keeps on glaring.

"Anything you want to say to Embry, to the pack." I heard Paul scoff but he nodded his head. Was he really going to apologize that would be a big step for him,Paul didn't believe in apologies. "I have a few words in mind the most present ones being Fuck and You but I'll put that to the side for now. I went to the Cullen to hang out with Emmett after you pissed me off. The leech, Alice, she has a vision the army they have picked a date. The winter solstice, my guess is that they pick that day because it has the shortest amount of daylight and the onset night. I guess that think that they will have the advantage. It's December 21 we have till then to be ready."

I looked at Paul shocked was that why he was in a bad mood, I looked at him and he shook his head no, before giving me a look that said he would tell me later. So I just nodded my head back at him as he broke out into a groan. Did he just remember something important." Haven't you told the pup? Assuming he can't even fight a vampire."

I look at Embry as he sneered at Pauls teasing tone, I shook my head slightly, of course, he was just trying to be a smartass. I looked at him I ken that I must have equity in my eyes because he smiled smugly at me. "You hungry?" He shook his head no and everyone looked aspired. The boy could eat like no one's business I was surprised that he wasn't fat.

"Alright ate, I hunted down a elk and then had some Italian food." I nodded my head and the other look shocked at Paul. I just assumed that they hunted when they weren't close to a restaurant and was hungry. Guess I thought wrong. "You ate a raw elk, like uncooked." Paul rolled his eyes at Jared shocked and confused tone "That is what hunted and raw mean you idiot." I watch him go to say something else but his voice was cut off by the sound of his phone buzzing.

He looked the screen and answer it wearily, "Oh so you can answer his calls but not mine, should I be worried." I laughed at him as he rolled his eyes at me. "I was in wolf form for like 6 hours so would lay off of it for once." I growled but nodded my head as he hit speaker "Whats up Cullen and your on speaker." I don't hear anything but a girl sniffing for a while before Emmett's gruff and tired voice rang out. "Alice had a vision that might make things difficult for you guys.

Apparently one of the vampires has an ability to make one person see their worst fear and if they use it on Sam. Then the first words on all of you since your minds are connected. " I heard Paul let out a groan before looking at Sam he nodded his head and Embry looked like he was disgusted. "Alright thanks man anything else we should know." He laughed darkly and spoke critically,"The pack no but you, yes. The situation we talked about early, is being dealt with as we speak. Rather painfully I might add." Emmett gave another dark laugh that force a smile on Pauls face. "About damn time, later." He hung up the phone to find that everyone was staring at him.

Paul just look at me and gave me a look that said. "Don't _embarrass me in front of the pack, I am going to tell you later."_ So I just shrugged my shoulder to show him that I was okay with that before looking at the wolves. Emrys still had that stupid look on his face."I'm aware of the war with the vampires but why are you talking to that Cullen like the you two are friends." I watch Pauls face turn into a angry sneer as son as Embry had started to speak.

"You sound like your dick of a father, look here you, bastard brat, why don't you mind your own damn business. I'm outta here there is something I have to do." I watched him start to move when Sam stopped him "Like what." I watch Sam challenged Paul and he glared "I don't know drink acid, stabbing myself in the face with knives, anything is better than listening to Emily bitch to me about how my relationship with Bella isn't normal."

I gasped as I shifted my gaze from the arguing brother to Emily who as for this smug look on her face. What the fuck was wrong with my relationship with Paul. "You fucking bitch what the hell is wrong with my relationship with Paul, other than its real, unlike yours." I looked at Emily as he stood up and snared. "What do you mean my relationship isn't real." I s note out a laugh she had to be kidding me right?

"You can't be sours right, you are too perfect, I mean a couple that never fights, never argues, a couple that is always happy and bubbly. Yeah right, your the perfect little housewife with the hunky football player. No chance in hell, your relationship is built on a magical pull you have nothing in common and if it weren't for the imprint, he would probably still be with Leah.I might be a imprint but I unlike you, I know how the world works. I have no dillion about the imprint, but at least without it I still have things in common with Paul and we aren't defined by our bond. The same can't be said about you. I'm sure your every waking thought is about Sam. Pining away for him 24/7 if I were him I would have dumped your needy ass, imprint or not."

I watched her glare at me as she stared at stalked closer to me,l "At least my man was wolf enough to mark me, and string me along like one of his little playthings. He probably didn't make you because he is going to go back to to mention you double fucked his family I would be shocked if you didn't have some kind of STD. Maybe me and Sam, don't fight and bicker because we are meant to be together and your just a mistake made by the anscetors. I mean really you are a pale face, a sub-species."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I was acutely aware of the eyes on me they were waiting to see how I would react. I could tell that Sam wanted to interrupt our fight, but Paul and Joe were holding him back.I could hit her but I wasn't going to do that, I was going to hit her with the truth. I look at her gray eyes and flawless body and thought about something she had said. She had the nerve to tell me that I was double fucking the family, what the fuck did she do then.

I folded my arms over my chest as I glared at Emily this devious smile forming on my face. "You have some nerve telling me that I might carry something, if I remember right. Leah told me something about you, right before she started to ignore me. " I turned to look at the race riddle expression on Sam face before giving him my best smile. "She slept with three of your friend from high school right after your imprinted on her. She didn't want to ruin her relationship with Leah by fucking her feelings away only it didn't work.

What were their names, if I remember them right it was, Connor, Robin, and what was the last one Emily. You know the one that gave you the clap." I look at her for minute as her eyes widen threatening to pop out of her skull. "Your fucking bitch. I told that to Leah in confidence." I roll my eyes and started to walk away "That conference kinda gets shattered when you steal the man she was deeply in love if. Paul lets go." I watched Sam started to shake an the rest of the wolves ran out of the house. He started curing in a language that I don't know it must have been Quellite.

"Damn babe I didn't know you could be that hardcore" I felt Paul throw his arms around me as we walked back to his house. I had left my truck there so we had not choice but to walk. I let out a exhausted sigh before turning to look at Paul. He had this huge shit-eating grin like a kid in the candy store. "Your not pissted at me for blowing up like that. I'm sure that Sam is going to be livid when he gets home." He chuckled and kissed my neck force a shiver down my spine as a moan escaped my lips.

"Nope I don't care what he thinks, but can we go have sex seeing you that angry was such a turn on for me." I chuckled lightly as I pulled him to a stop. I kissed him deeply as he cupped my ass causing me to squeak as I instantly jumped up wrapping my legs around his thighs. I felt him carry me back to the house and in a flash, I was being pushed up on the bed as this animalistic instinct took over him.

His eyes seemed to darken as a wild and lustful growl escaped his lip, I felt myself getting wet as he snarls again, before lowering his head to the crock of my necks sucking on my soft skin until I felt every nerve in my body heat up. I mumble unintegallbe words under my breath. My breath becomes shallow pants of need as he trailed hickeys from my neck to my collarbone, his teeth lightly trailing my skin. His teeth hit a soft spot under my jaw causing me to moan loudly.

My voice came out husky and a little too needy but my whole body was burning, screaming to have him in side of me."Paul no foreplay fuck me please I need this." I moved out his name as I felt his hot tongue dart across my soft skin. He chuckled darkly as he ripped off my jeans shredding the fabric entirely as he moved to my shirt. His grip tight on other fabric as he ripped it directly down the middle leaving my breast express to the cool air. I was in nothing but lace boy short and a red laced bra. This heat coming off of his body as his lusted filled gaze forced shiver down my spine.

"As you wish _Isabella"_ His thick husky ran over me as his lust filled my body making a large moan slip from my lips as his furious lips met mine.I could feel his teeth graze against my lower lip as he sucked on it before biting down.A wave of both pleasure and pain made my eyes roll in the back of my head. Lust overcame me as I bucked my hips into her rock hard cock. I titled my head back as another wave of pleasure overcame me. I reached out gripping his back running my nails rake deeply into his skin.

His muscle tightens with need an I racked my hands against his back drawing blood as he let out a low hiss. I felt his hand ghost over every inch of my skin as he pulled me back into another passionate kiss. This one more wild as he tried to dominate me, his toughen force my lips to part as he took over every inch of my mouth as his tongue whipped violently Agni me. His hands slipped between my legs.

They were close tightly I didn't want to be finger I want to be fuck, Paul growl at he tried to pry my legs apart but I want going to budge. I wasn't going to give him what he wants. I grabbed a fist full of his hair yanking his neck back so that I was met with a warning look and angry red eyes. "Open your legs Isabella before I have to open then for you." I hear his command and the flood gate open as I felt every last drop of moisture in my body go into my panties. Forcing a throaty growl or leave Pauls lips as a dangerous look over took his eyes.

"Last chance." I pulled him into another kiss as I moved my hands back to his bac, tracing the thick red scars that I had just left on his face. Could feel his hand shot to my legs until his hands were hovering right on top of my soaking wet pussy. He shoves a roughly into me causing my legs to pull apart ideacity as he pulled away from our kiss as I gasped for pleasure. This sly grin formed on his face as his red eyes faded, his smug voice filled my ears "That's a good girl."

I moaned as he ripped my bare off, the forgotten fabric landed on the gourds as the cold air made my nipples harden quickly. My mind was riding the wave of euphoria as he lowered his head giving me a chuckle as he started to suck on my left nipples while his fingers pick up their pace. Forcing me to schema out his name loudly as I sunk my nails deep into his face. A low theory hiss escapes his lips long with a dark chuckle as he thrust into me once.

"That's right baby who do you belong to." I moaned as he hit my clit again causing my body to quiver as I took in shallow deep breaths. "Say it and I fuck and things get difficult." He laughed darkly as lust overcame every rational part of my brain, all I could do was moan and scream his name as his keep roughly hitting my clit with his finger. I moaned out in pleasure as I felt his finger go slowly small pull out of me causing me to go weak in the knees. "Alright…. I belong to you Paul and only you. Now fuck me!"My voice as eager but I made sure that it sounded commanding.

He laughed before slipping off his boxer and his kean all in one shot, before starting hart into me. He gripep me tightly b the hips that was going to leave a bruise. I was sitting in his lap at this point as he gripped my hip a little bit tiger and started to thrust into me hitting my G-spot every time. I felt scremae rippe passed my vocal cord as I started to buck my hips and bena to ride him wihel he was thruing into me. Causing my pleasure to sky rocket as I bacme wetter clasugin a click noise. I felt the white hot seraing need as I coutien to ride him, he started to thrust harder as I screamed.

This building pressure forming in my chest as I felt my walls started it clench around him, I was going to cum. I screamed at the top of my lungs as he thrust hard I felt my walls close around his cock, milking his hot cum into me as I collapsed onto his chest. Both of our breaths ragged as he created a living hand through my hair. "I love to make up sex." I giggled at him but it's hard since I had no breath left in my body.

"I love you." I felt it slip out of mouth before I had a change it to stop myself I had never said the words I love you out loud to him ever. "It's about time you told me, plus what's not to love." He chuckled as he pulled me back and pulled up back onto his bed and laid me down on top of him.

I pulled myself out of his chest much to his discontent and the screaming protest from my muscle that just wanted me to lay in his arms. I need to know that he loved me back. I look at him and he roll his eyes like he could sense my fear. "Women, I have loved you since the first day I laid my eyes on you. Never doubt that you hear me. I love you with every part of my being you are my reason for leaving and I never want you to forget that." I smiled wide at a kissed him and felt a few tears fall from my face. I hid my face in the croak of his neck. He was _mine_


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 I Phase For The First Time

Jake POV

Leah was glaring at the fading sun as we walked back to my house, this would have been the perfect time to ask her out. With the fading summer sun and a gentle breeze as the sun was light up different shades of orange. But it didn't feel right and I knew the moment that I phased he would make me stay away from her. Which I would have to do because,I don't want to hear but, but it had been months since they had told me, it was June and I hadn't pashed.

They told me that Embry has phased and that I would have to stay away from him, but I didn't listen to them. They weren't going to dedicate my life not when I would be a wolf soon, but my plan didn't go as I thought. I tried to hang out with him but he kept blowing me off,it was starting to pissed me off. "You okay Jakey." I looked up to see Leah looked over me, as concern caused her eyebrow to arch up while her eyes darkened. "Yeah I am fine just thinking about something that my brothers told me, a while back during Christmas break."

She let out a sigh and she shrugged her shoulders I know that she hated it when I mention my brother but she never stopped me. I knew she had a pasted with both of them, her and Paul were friends that is actually how she met Sam. But she never complained it was one of the many awesome thing about her. I felt her look her arm in mine forcing me out of my thought as we continued to walk. She looked stunning in her black bikini and I found it hard to stay eyes level whenever she spoke to me.

"Must have been something important if it has stuck with you all this time, you usually don't hang on to stuff like that. Not from them anyway way. That was how many months ago?" I let out a sight it would have been 6 long months and I had still had yet to phase. I was kind of looking forward to it so that maybe I had a shot at making Paul pay a little. I wasn't as angry with him but I also knew that I wasn't close to forgiving him.

Things were still tense in the house, I had salvaged my relationship with both Sammy and mom they seem to generally feel horrible for what happened. I understood that and I know they were struggling to find a way to keep from hurting me, plus Sammy telling me the truth about our helped me gain a new found respect for him and what he has to deal with. Mom had been doing it even longer than Sam so yeah a part of me still respected what all three of them do. Mom and Sammy, I found a way to get over that hurdle of hurt.

But Paul himself I still saw a cheater and a piece of shit, it will take more than just a few months before I forgive him. Grant it,she broke up with me in the before the beginning of December so that would mean she was dating my brother for 6 months. But that doesn't mean that I was healed of all my pain and hate in that span of 6 months. There was actually a part of me that hoped my brother would dump her, leave her high in dry but he never did. Which only made me more mad. I sighed heavily as Leah bumped my shoulder playful. "Hey where did you go?"

She had his frown on her face as the concern of her lips had little frown lines as I looked at her dumbfounded. Which only caused her to laugh at me and then at the house that was fast approaching Bella's truck was here like it had always been if she ain't there she was at the beach with Sam and Paul. I knew that Paul and tries to make time for me so that I didn't think he was trying to ignore me. To shove he happens in my face and I was glad that he was making an effort but did Bella really feel the need to hold all of my family members hostage.

"Sorry just thinking about some stuff but its been 6 months since the time I talked with Sam and Paul and I don't know its still eating at me." I had told her part of the truth from that night, of course I didn't tell her how our people were shapeshift that turned into giant horse size wolves. My brother would have killed me if I told her that, but I didn't tell her that they were trying to fix things between us. I thought that when I first told her, she would yell and scream at me for being dumb enough to trust them. But she was cool about all of it, she was just one laid back chick. Leah nodded slowly as she pulled us to stop an kissed my cheek gently. "I got it head home me and Seth are going out to eat with our parents but I will see you later."

Before I could say a word he ran out of sight forcing my eyes to be drawn to her amazing tone butt that bounced with each step she took. It forced a smile on my face as I walked over both te front door, curling my hand around the ice cold nose before swimming the door open. I was glad to be hit by the feel of the ice-cool ac air, thank god for that settlement checks. Most of the house on La Push didn't have AC but ours did and it was something that I was very thankful during the summer month for.

I smile as I heard shifting in the kitchen maybe I thought that mom had gotten home early. I could smell food filling the air, I had gotten home late, I thought that they would have eaten already without me. I felt my stomach roll, I was starving beyond belief. I slowly walk to the ned of the hallway and felt my skin heating up. I had often taller sure but I wasn't as tall as Sam or Paul or as buff which was bull.I shook my head I was never going to be phase which meant that I would never get my payback.

I walked into the kitchen to see that the fridge door was open, when it slammed shut there was Bella her brown curly hair mused and wild as a thin layer of sweat cover her creamy skin. She was wearing nothing but a jersey with the number 20 on it. Paul's number. I felt my eyes started to drifted when she noticed that I was in the room. I couldn't help but let my eyes scan over her frame, her cream long legs were amazing, like her legs could wrap around me ample breast making the 20 on the shirt stick out slightly. She was wearing nothing but that and a pair of Paul black boxers. I growled this time it sounded more animalistic than I used to. "Jake hey." I could hear her voice quiver, is she scared of me i could tell, it wasn't on her face but I could just tell.

I took in a deep breath and I was hit with this rip and disgusting smell that was causing a headache to form from the aroma. As I took in the scent I noticed that it wasn't just in this room but the smell filled the entire house. I looked at Bella as the sound of movement from upstair caught my attention.

I knew that it had to Paul getting dressed. The smell was disgusting but it was masked for the most part of the smell of her cooking something. "I'm making seafood chowder if you want some." I could see Bella moving behind the counter trying to cover herself from my vision but I snarled until she moves back out into my range of sight I took in her submissive posture, and I couldn't help the thought of taking her eyes from Paul, it had a certain poetic feel to it.

I stalked over to her earning me another worried squeak as she moved against the counter when she tried to take a few steps. But her body hit the granite counters forcing her to come to stop. I sighed heavily as I took her scent and for some reason all I could smell was Paul and it was pissing me off.I snarled at Bella, as her eyes widen with fear, I was looking down at her, her eyes wide remind me of a doe.I could tell that she was searching for something in my face but I guess she didn't find what she was looking for because her collecting gaze dropped.

Bowing her head like she was giving into me. "Jake you need to calm down you're going to hurt me if you don't." I don't know what she meant by that but I slammed a hand on either side of her body on top of the granite counter. Red hot angry unlike anything I had ever felt filled my body as she began to shake and a low growl ripped through the air. "Jake back away from her now." I turned back to see Paul glowing eyes taking over me, he was shaking just like Bella was.

"How are you going to act tough when you're shaking?" I said it with as much smugness that I could muster but for some reason, he laughed. "I'm not shaking you are Jake you are going to phase and you're going to kill _Isabella_ in the process so you need to back away from her." His voice was eerily calm even when he laughed there was no humor in it. I sighed heavily before taking a few steps toward him and growling, I don't like the way that he said, _Isabella_.

"Her name is Bella she hates being called Isabella." Paul smirk at me like the new something that I didn' gross smell coming off of him as a yellow aura seems to coat his body "Actually she likes it when I called her Isabella, so why don't you and I talking outside in the backyard before you phase in the house and hurt yourself and my _Isabella_. If you want to attack me then you can do it outside Jake." I hate being told what to do especially by him.

I walked over to him and pushed him against the wall, snarling wildly, I felt my eyes started to burn momentarily. I didn't use the stinging but I earned it, whatever he was doing to me, I want going to let that stop me. But he didn't try to stop me, he didn't try to push me away and that only made me madder. I punched him in the face, but he made no sound he didn't grimace in pain, it didn't even look like it was bugging him.

But it was different from the last time that I had punched him,this time I didn't hurt my hand trying to kick his ass.I grabbed him by his collar and through him down the hallway till he went crashing through the glass back door. He landed with a oomph and moaning out in pain but he made no attempt to get up. He laid sprawled out on the ground not moving a muscle.

I could see shards of glass sinking deep into his body but he made no sound, he didn't whimper out in pain didn't beg me to head was tipped back in pain and his body started to shake but he forced his anger and his wolf down.I could tell that he was fighting the phase but I wasn't nearly done with him.

I was going to destroy him. Anger took over every part of my body and mind as I started to shake so fast that I saw nothing but blurs of green and brown.I heard this ripping sound of fabric as I collapsed on the ground for a bit. When I rise I looked down at my feet but they were there, four red paws stood were my human feet once were. It was about time that I fucking phased, anger rolled over me in deep waves as a cold voice entered my mind. " _Kill him he took our mate, he fucked our mate."_ I hear this ringing in my skull and I shook my head slightly" _Who are you"_ He chuckled darkly as a wolf with the same russet red fur as me appear in my mind. " _I'm your inner world now attack that traitor."_

I didn't need to be told twice I pawed at the grand getting use to the movement of being in wolf form for a seconding before letting rage rip through me. Every muscle in my body tense and then relaxed until my hind legs tense as I was propelled forward. I was in the air getting ready to attacked Paul who was looking at me. His red eyes scanning mine, but he made no attempt to fight back, almost like he wanted me to kill him and I would.

I land with a thud on top of Paul body, my font paws pinning his arms while my his legs pinned his legs, I could see the anger burning in his eyes almost like he was begging me to end him. But I could also see the concern in his eyes for me but that wasn't going to deter me. " _Our mate, he is thinking about what is ours"_ My wolves cold voice run in my head, I wish that could speak to paul to ask him if he had any last words before I killed him.

I knew that there was part of me that was crying for me to stop but I was letting my anger drive me the most primal of emotions and it felt good to get back at him. I felt my lips curl over my teeth, my razor sharp canines were inches from his throat when I felt someone drift into my mind. " _Get your dirty pup teeth off of him!_ " I heard a female voice filter into my mind before I was hit but a golden light.

I moaned out in pain as her jaw clamped roughly on my neck forcing blood to form as IT collapsed to the ground. She was larger than me with angry glowing golden eyes. "Kimmy leave him I chose not to fight back." I knew that was Paul's voice but her jaw was still clamped tightly onto my neck as she snarled and kissed wildly at me. " _What do you think that you are doing, he is your brother, I don't care what you feel anyone that lays a hand on him deals with me.-Kimmy_ "

I shook my head I was as images of wolves running formed in my head as pain rolled over me in intense waves. The pain helped called the red haze of anger that I was in but now I was stuck with this wolf wanting to kill me. " _Kimmy give it a rest, I and Jared will deal with him go look after Paul-Sam"_ His voice sound different it as more like a echo or like listening to him talk on the other line of a phone.

Kimmy let go of me glaring darkly at me, as her bloody cairns dropped from blood on the dark brown ground before she ran off to Paul. "Bella grabbed Kimmy a change of clothes from my room, please." I looked at her and her golden fur was stained crimson red from my blood, as she licked the cuts on Paul face and arms.

Slowly she shifted to a human till she was naked sitting next to him. He didn't even seem tempted to look at anything lower than her neck. "Kims you didn't have to do that, if I thought he was going to kill me I would have intervene. He has the right to be angry with me." She snarled at him while he shook his head sadly.

" _Jake can you get up.-Sam"_ I looked to see Sam looming over me his eyes a dangerous icy blue as he looked at me for a moment this sad look in his eyes as memories flashed from early today. When Bella and Emily were fighting and yelling at each other. He shook his head as he felt me pry into his mind but he close it off and frown. " _Jake you can stand up we need to talk, and some explain things-Sam_ " I hear someone scoff in my mind as a new voice enter my mind, visions of red oak trees passed by as I watched gray paws hit the deep black soil.

" _What is there to discuss you already told him about the legend about what we are months ago, all you need to tell him is that we don't attack pack. Obviously he doesn't get that even Embry reframed from attacking Paul though it's not easy.-Jared_." Jared sound angry at me like I had something wrong. I watch as a large gray wolf broken through the tree and glared at me. I watched Jared walk vore to Paul giving him a slight whimper before trotting over to me snarling widely. " _You did do something, you attacked Paul and almost killed Bella you broke a lot of rules.-Jared._ "

Before I could even say a word Embry's mind ring loud and clear in my head, " _Hey Jakey it's about time, I was getting tired of ignoring you. Yo Jare lay off of Paul deserved worse, like actually get his heart ripped off.-Embry_ " His voice as cheerful but he was 100% serious. I looked up to see a wolf with a black nose and gray fur with black fur walking over to us. This dopey grin on his face as he looked over over with the same icy blue eyes as Sammy. " _Hey Embry-Me"_ Sam, Jared both shook their heads sadly at me. " _This is a conversation to have while we are human, Jake just think of a pleasant memory and you should phase back.-Sam_ " His voice sound tired must have been a long day.

I thought back to when my dad was still alive and we are looking in the junkyard for car parts. I feel myself rise and I was looking back at Paul this time as a human. "Here" I looked up to see that Bella was looking at me me, holding a pair of my black sweat and a tee-shirt. I frown but took them quickly slipping them on with new found speed. When I walked over to Sam he was sitting on the patio chair looking at Paul who was still sitting on the ground as Kimmy pulled out shards of glass from his body.

"Paul what did you do to Jake this time." Paul froze and look down at his lap when he heard how angry Sam was with on the other hand looked positively livid,she stomped her foot in the ground out of anger. She was staring angrily at me before shifting her visions to Sam. Both Kimmy and Jared started to growl at her back. "He didn't do a damn thing Jake came in and almost killed me, Paul let Jake kick his ass so he wouldn't phase in the house because he was close. His eyes were even glowing."

Bella turned to look at me, e hate burning bright in her eyes that rich she has the nerve to be pissed at me, it force a growl to escape my lips. "Who do you think you are growling at pup. I don't share their kind disposition, I'll rip you in two this time and nothing Paul will say or do is going to stop me." I look at to Kimmy her eyes going gold like Jared, Embry move at my back this thunderous growl forming in his chest.

Sam let out a fierce roar as it boomed over all of us my legs threatened out buckle as he spoke "Everyone need to calm the fuck now!" Bella scoffed, as Kimmy forward like Sam had just done something he wants supposed to. Jare was just sitting on the sideline seeing what was going to happen. While Embry whimper behind me and I had to work hard to stifle my own whimper. Paul on the other hand didn't make a single sound, I don't think he even hear Sam speak. He just look at the ground thinking over something in his head. When he did speak his voice was gruff "Care to see who was right at the hospital a few months ago Sammy. You or me, by the looks of it so far I am going to say I was right."

Bella sighed heavily at Paul words while Jared shook his head sadly, Sam just seemed angry but the rest of us had no clue to what they are talking about. "Stop moving I gotta to get this shard from your head, I don't want to do any more damage than what Jake caused." Kimmy said it low so that we knew she was only talking to Paul but I was tired of getting the 3rd degree. "It's not like the dick didn't deserve it, in fact he deserve a lot worse."

I hear Paul sigh but he didn't put up any argument as he let out a shrill yelp as a thick shard of glass as pulled him his skull. "There is that everything." I watched Kimmy stand up and whip her hands together trying to get the blood off before walking into the house and grabbing something.

I could hear this shifting in the kitchen as we all stare at Sam waiting for him to say something, but he just waited for Kimmy to get back. She had a bottle of water in one hand and a thick slice of bread in her mouth. "Kimmy I'm done cooking you could have at least waited for the seafood stew to be down." Kimmy gave Bella a sheepish grin as she like over it Paul and poured the bottle of water over his head, he jolted but don't move or object. I watched as blood from his cut washes off his face and forehead before dripping down his body.

Then he just stood and walked off the grass have over at Bella pulling her into him as his arms wrapped around her waist. She held him firmly to his chest while pulling her way for me at the same time. I rolled my eyes for a mint before sitting in one of the chairs at the patio table, I laid my head in my head while looking at Sam. He was sharing a look with Jared, who nodded his head and he let out a sigh.

"Alright Jake since you shifted, I guess we can tell you what the pack has been dealing with. The reason that we are working along with the Cullen vampires in forks is because of an enemy coven of vampires. They have a nest in Seattle and are coming down here it still the Cullens land. As well as our own, once they do they are going to use La Push and Forks as their own private little diner. But to do that they have to get rid of us so they had this idea to kill the imprint out the ship-shaper and by doing so. They would kill the wolves reason for living. T

They first fall into a deep depression,then they become sick and eventually die from said sickness unless they decide to kill themselves first. It would make it easier for them to deal with us without losing any of their number. Which they will need to get the Cullens." I nodded my head for the most part this made sense. The leeches were coming to kill us and take out homes, now that made sense. But what the hell is a imprint.

I looked up from my thoughts to see that they were all looking at me, this tension all on us as they waited to see how I would react to the news. Did they think that I would snap and freak out or lose control again. "Okay I guess that makes sense but what is a imprint." I look at them as Sam,Paul, and Jare all sit ned Kimmy seem laid back more than all the other considering the situation."Well I'm done, since I can't kill him I'm going home. Paul tomorrow remember." Kimmy look at Paul who nodded his head and sighed. "Alright I'm gone" She was getting up to leave when Sam growl at her.

"Your not my alpha Samuel, I'm only playing nice because of a bunch of cocksucking leeches want to kill Bella and Paul and my family, that is the only reason I agreed to help you fight. Don't think that I have some obligation to you or your little pups.I'm leaving,you can try to stop me but I would die before taking orders from you." She gave him a dangerous smirk before he snarled and stood up. "Fine leave but be ready for your payroll tonight I don't want any vampire getting any more room to collect informant. The don't need to know how many more wolves joined the fight."

She gave him a mickey salute before giving Bella a hug and jogging off into the forest. I could have sworn I hear her say that she would give Paul his clothes back tomorrow morning. When I looked at Sam he seemed nervous as he shifted to look at Paul and then Bella and they both sighed. "Gods your being a little bitch!" I looked at Bella who seemed so fed up with this whole mess. She turn to look at me this fiery angry lifting up her eyes making them look luminous as she took in a deep breath and exhaled.

"I'm a imprint Jake, Kim, Jared girlfriend is a imprint, Emily is a important.I could give you a long sappy explain of how it's love at first sight and all that crap. But it would only piss you off so I'm going to give you my one explain. Plus I have no patience since you are the second pack member that had tried to kill me, I could never love you because I am Paul met, the one that he is destined to be together with for all time. It as internal magical commitment. That is why everyone was trying to tell you that it wasn't Paul fault that it was beyond his control because it was magic. But he feel terrible about the whole imprinting and lying to you mess, which is why he let you attack him today. I'm his reason for living and he is mine we are linked together so everything you just did to him I can feel, along with his emotion and sometime his thought depending on the situation.

Imprints keep a wolf grounded, keeps them human, we share a bond stronger than that of blood, or pack. We are the only thing that truly matters to and shifter, I'm sure your brother would give you some sappy love shit to make you want to forgive Paul. But it's better to rip the bandaid then to treat you like a child. Oh, and while we are on the subject of important, you would basically have to protect me who ruined your life and your relationships with your family and protect Emily who discovered Leah the girl you are so clearly in love with.

Pretty much you would be risking your life for people that have been done nothing but lying to your side from Kim. Woh is a very sweet girl by the way. But I don't want you risking your life for me. Not only would it not be fair to you, you're probably wouldn't put your best foot forward since you hate my very existence there is no point in you dying for someone you hate right?Now I'm a going to finish cooking."

Before I could say one word to her, she shoved right passed Sam and into the house not to be seen again. It felt like the ground had been ripped from out under my feet again.I felt confusion and anger fill my chest as I looked over to see Paul had this exhausted look on his face. He began to rub this back of his neck as he looked at Sam worried and fearful look filled his eyes as he spoke to Sam. "Sorry about that things have been tenses and she exhausted don't take it out on her. Jake?" I looked at Paul his voice more gentle than I have ever heard before. "I get that even though me and Bella couldn't help falling in love what we did chose not to tell you. Which is beyond fucked up and twisted and I know that also mean that our relationship is beyond repair.

Which is why you don't have to fight for Bella, I'm sure Sam is going to make you anyway because he's alpha and it's not just the Bella's life that is at stake but I'm telling you right now. I don't want you fighting for Belal because you will like you have to. It's your choice and if you choose not to an she does.I'm not going to hold it against you. I love Bella and can't live without I not going to force you to fight. I'm going to try and calm her down, Sam whatever punishment you think is best for what happened early I will take without complaint."

Paul looked at me his hazel eyes seemed to grow dark as he dropped his gaze and started to walk away. I could see the scar littering the back of his neck and his arms as he walked toward the door. Paul looked at Sam asking for permission to leave silently and Sam just nodded his head. "Thanks" Paul mumbled it under his breath as he walked quickly out of sight, Sam turned his attention to me.

Jared was walking over to the patio as Embry sat next to me looking at Sam expectantly, even Jared was waiting for Sam to speak. "So Bella but it a little more bluntly then I would like but for the most part she is right. Imprinting is when you see your mate, your other half, the one person that makes you feel complete and you would be anything from them, do anything for them. But not all wolves imprint, it is supposed to be rare but it is rather common with our family. Mom imprinted on our dad, me on Emily, Paul and Bella so there a large likelihood that you could imprint as well."

I nodded me head but I was hoping that I wouldn't ever imprint, I really did like Leah and I wanted to be with her. But not if I could imprint and hurt her just like Sam did. I wanted a relationship with this girl but if I imprint then that wouldn't happen. "So that is why you left Leah you imprinted on Emily and fell madly in love with her" Sam snorted indignantly as he shook his head "No it's not like that,the Imprint isn't just love at first sight, you become what your other half needs, with its their best friend, a brother or a lover. It depends on what they and need it's not just as black and white as Bella put it. But we are magically bonded, she is all you can think about, all your every worry about, her happiness will be your goal 100% go the time."

I nodded my head as I watched Sam for a moment, I wanted to ask what if you didn't want to imprint but I guess he could see it on my face. "Doesn't matter what you want Jakey, Paul learned that the hard way, when he imprinted on Bella when he met her that day in the living room. He don't want to imprint, in fact he blew up when I mention that I had imprinted on Emily, he damn near beat the crap out of me. Leah was close to him when he found out he lost it. When he passed he stilled hate me for it. Insist that it was an archaic institution and that we should have the right to one was more against it then like I say what you want doesn't matter. It's decided by the ancestors by fate, not by us."

I shook my hand it was hard to believe that Paul went to bat for Leah, I knew that they were friends once upon a time. But to think that he challenged Sam for what he did was hard to believe he just want that kind of guy.I wonder if she knew that Paul fought for her, if she did why didn't she tell me. We told each other everything. "Anyway Jake, speaking of Leah you have to stay away from her. Until you at least learned how to control your shift. If you want to hang out with her after the fact fine but you can't bring her around the house or the pack."

I looked at him, he couldn't be serious. "I thought that we weren't allowed to be around humans periods." I look at Embry who snared it out and Sam sighed "I could order him to say away but he won't listen, he has the alpha gene in his blood just like me and Paul, orders aren't always definite with him. Got that Jakey so if you hurt her that is on you. " I frowned at the way he said it like I wanted to hurt Leah or something. But that wasn't true I truly care about her.

I sighed heavily as I looked up to Sam nodding my head slightly as Bella walked out with a large bowl and Paul cam up right behind her with a large black pot and a tray full of freshly baked bread. Bella glare at me for a second before placing to bowl in front of me and then at the other seats as Paul leaned against the wall. She was in a pair of short shorts, that she must have left here once before but she still had Pauls jersey on. She looks at me and took in a deep breath as she shifted her vision to Sam.

"Sorry for everything at Emily's house but she had no right to say what she did. Consider this my apology to stew with freshly baked bread." Jared howled with laughter and he took a few slices of bread and he poured the soup into the bowl. I could make out the smell of shrimp, lobster, scallops and I think that was flounder.

"It's all fresh seafood that I had my dad drop off. Eat up." Her voice as soft and gently as she talked to Sam who was still growing at her for some reason. I watched Embry look at Paul who snarled at him before sitting in the chair of the left of Sam who was sitting at the head of the table. Jared sat on the right of Sam away from the wall while Paul has his back to the wall. He pulled Bela down into his lap while she glargine at me for a like she was dating me to lay a hand on Paul ever again

Her eyebrow dipped down for a scene as she jewed her bottom lip like she was thinking about something."Jake I know that you are hungry, you can't not be hungry, a shape-shifter could eat for days and still be hungry So just eat." I looked at her for a minute before nodding my head and digging into one stew she made while the pack started to laugh and joke around. I had almost forgot that Bella was tin to apologize to Sam till I hear his angry voice fill the summer air. "You can apologize to Kim and Emily."

Bella let out a groan as I looked up, Jare as this amused smirk on her face. "How you feeling Paul, that slap early looked pretty bad." Paul smirked at him "Not as bad as the punch to Emily's face. She went down, my girl got a killer right hook, doesn't she?." He kissed Bella temple as she let you a embarrassed groan, "Don't make it sound like I attacked her,she slapped me first it was bad enough losing a fight on Leah I wasn't going to lose to Emily to." Paul bellow with laughter while Sam frowned. "It's one thing to get into a variable argument is another thing to end it in a fist fight Bella.

You want it to make thing right with me then you need to apologize to the two of them for biting their head off." Bella started to whine at Sam request,"Why the hell should I apologize, they talk about me behind my back, they say that my relationship with Paul isn't normal because we don't live in Candyland like they two of you do. I don't want Paul whipped, like you and Jare all they have to do is put you give them whatever they want. I don't want a zombie I want a boyfriend."

Sam and Jared booth snarl at Bella's moment, but she just wrapped her arms around Paul's neck and rest her head on his shoulder. He didn't seem bugged bit or the glaring that the guys were throwing Bellas way. Sam snarled and her as his voice command respect, "Bella you will apologize for end of story." She whimpered into Paul's neck but nodded her head "Fine Sammy whatever you say."

Paul scarfed down three bowls of soup while the two of them argued. It went like that for while, I take got Angry while the other guys joke around about what happened at Emily's house. That was until I heard the front door slammed closed and someone started to yell. "Dammit Paul what did I tell you about having sex in the house, the smell is grotesque." I heard Paul laugh and Bella's face lit up as she continued to hide her face in his chest. "What happened to the door." I felt myself shrink in the chair as s Embry laugh at me. "Dude she is going to kill you when she finds out what happened."

I glared at him as moment as she walked out the door and noticed the bright green grass was soaked a dark red from the blood that had exited Pauls cuts. His cut I might add that were still healing which meant mom would lose it. "What happened." Her eyes were glowing bright blue just like Sam, I wonder if that is a genetic thing, if so why are Pauls red.

"Jake threw me through a plate glass door, he started the fight not me and I didn't fight back not even when he tried to rip my throat out. Oh, and before you say it I didn't do a damn thing to him he almost phase and killed Bella. But I got him out of the house before he could phase. Kimmy got the shared out which is why there is so much blood on the grass."

Mom shifted her vision from Paul who had this amused look on his face to me. I was scared shitless what happened if she loses it. "Wair you phased." I looked at her and nodded my head to scared to speak but she seems really happy about it."You seem to be taking it well usually when a wolf first finds out they lose it." I shrugged my shoulders" Since Paul and Sam told me after they made it to championships. I have been expecting or phase soon."

Paul and Sam groaned at the same time as I spoke, I could tell by the look on moms face that she was livid. You was rapacity seething and shaking from rage with each word that I spoke."You told him before a phased,are the two of us out of your know the laws prohibit such a thing whether they are going to phase or not." Paul scoffed "I didn't have a choice ma, he alpha order me to go along with his plan. This was all on Samuel I had no free will during any of this." I own that he was lying, his heart was steady and no strange aroma came off of him, but all the same I could tell by the evil glint in his eyes as he looked at me and winked.

I looked at mom and she looked rest to flip when her eyes were drawn to the delicious smell of the foot that as sitting on the table. "There is plenty more if you would like some ." I looked at Bella hair silky sweet tone seems to ease mom. I guess that would make sense, why she kept her husband last name, the whole imprinting thing. Bella gave Sam a glare, the kind of glare that said, " _if I can get you out of trouble I don't have to apologize for kind of glare_ " Sam simply nodded his head in defeat.

"I even made fresh bar and there are browsing in the kitchen, I even did all of the cleanings, so you won't have to lift a single finger for the dishes. I even tidy up around the house and open the balcony door in Pauls room to air out the smell. It should be gone soon." She gave mom a sweet and dazzling smile that seems to put her in a trance.

I felt the tension leave the air as mom smiled widely and nodded her head in thanks. "That is very kind of you, Paul she is keeper don't mess this one up." We all laughed but Sam who was trying to shrink further into his chair. I tried not to laugh but it as funny.


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 Sam Put His Paw Down

Embry POV

It was so hard to believe even now, I was running to the forest on four legs it was still too hard for me to even think of myself as a shapeshifter. That I and Quill were brothers, that I had a half-brother, that mother slept with a married man. What the hell was she thinking and when I comforted her she came clean about all of it. But even watching the memories flashed before my eyes weren't enough to make me see it as the truth.

" _Hey man I know, it must have been wild to find out this way-Jake_." I felt his mind enter mine as his chipper voice filled my mind. I felt my muscle stiff as I lifted my head long enough to see russet color fur forming in my vision. I stopped short and waited for Jake to pull up right beside me this small smile tugged at the corner of my lips as I looked at was good that he was a wolf, I was tired of having to lie with him.

" _The same man, hey do you know why we are meeting at Emily's house?-Jake_ " I rolled my eyes that was obvious she was Sam imprint and it was where all the imprints spent their time since this vampires attack bullshit.I watched Jakes deep gold eyes roll as his curled sneer filled my mind " _Oh well excuse the fuck out of me for not knowing.-Jake_ " I laugh at him feeling my joy wash over his anger replacing the hive mind with good vibes. But as we began to run I could smell the girls which mean that the house had to be just beyond the trees.

I shifted back into my human form before throwing on some jean cuts off while Jake did the same behind some large oak smell of fresh forest air and moss filled my nose as I started to make my way to the forest quick by my side in three long strides he was already taller and buffer than me, I was by far the darkest of all of us. Which so wasn't far if you asked me but no one ever did.

"Dude how do you feel about this whole important thing, I know that Paul and Bella might have had no control over it. But they still treated you like shit and I still hate time for that." I knew that I probably shouldn't have said it, but I was going to say the first thing that came to mind. Which just so happens to be the pack's love triangle.

My voice was low just in case someone was trying to eavesdrop on us, I looked at Jake his deep brown eyes staring back at when. They seemed it harder for pain and anger as I brought up Paul and Bella. The never-ending love triangle was on his mind but unlike the other, I wasn't afraid to bring it like with Emily, Leah and Sam none one brought it up but they all thought about it in passing.

"I don't know I don't forgive them, it is going to be a long time before I ever forgive them. But Sam I do forgive he didn't have a choice but to keep his mouth shut. Wolf business is wolf business and when all of that went down, I wasn't a wolf. Why?" I looked at him for moment, this hardness leaving his eyes as he talked about Sam. Which I get but why not bring it up. The reason that we were fighting this war was for the benefit of people in our pack that treated him like shit. It was hard for me to protect them and I know Jake felt the same way.

"Well other than the fact that the two of us and Paul have payroll tonight." I looked at him for a moment and let out a sigh, he did it seem the least bit inserted. His deep brown gaze was drawn to something off in the distance. I caught a whiff of the scent it was villain mixed with a woodsy contrast kind of smell. I knew that it has to be Bella with Paul stink on her.

I looked up to see that Bella was walking into the house just as Sam opened the door. She turns back to lo kat Paul hatred and disgust falling into her easy for a moment. Before letting out a sigh and walking into the house. Leaving Paul at her heels to contend with a very pisted off looking Sam. I could tell by the hard press line that set into Sam jaw that he wanted to talk to Paul about something unpleasant.

Paul didn't seem phased by the hard look that was on Sam's face, he was pushing Sam and eventually, Sam was going to snap and that would be the end of it for him. But Paul simply shoved his hands roughly in his pockets and leaned against the porch railing as Sam frowned at him. "Dammit, Paul they have the right to feel the way that they do, no matter what, you still chose to lie or Jake. That was on you and Bella." Paul scoffed and glared at Sam his eyes turning a crimson red, that guy lost control of his angry way too much.

"They can be pissed all they want, but both shifted because they were trying to kill Bella, Embry tried to kill her even after he shifted and Jakey tried to kill me, which I can forgive. It's not like I don't deserve his hated. I betrayed him, I hate myself enough but the fact that they tried to kill Bella isn't okay with me. The way that I see it, our imprints are being hunted down by vampires, bloodthirsty vampires that want to kill us."

"Now I have to worry about people that are supposed to have my back killing her. No chance in hell I'm running patrol with them." I could hear how tired and worn Paul looked as he talks to Sam but that important anger was still filling his gaze. I prefer to run with Jared or Kimmy anyone was better than Paul so if he wanted to switch up at the last minute that was fine with me.

But the hard angry pressed line that had formed on Sam's face change into a grim and icy cold expression that match his cold glowing blue eyes perfectly. He wasn't going to change his mind no matter what Paul said and that was evident by his cold body language. Me and Jake both swathed in silence neither one of us wanted to bring attention to the two big bad wolves. Sam shifted onto the balls of his feet for a second before walking to stand in front of Paul. This cold and predator like energy taking over his body as he looked down at his little brother.

"Paul you have been trying to get out of this partol for days since I told you. You three don't have to like each other but you do need to be able to work together. A pack, fights, hunts, and kills together. We aren't solitary animals you the one that told me that when you shifted and I refuse to have you in the pack."

Paul rolled his eyes, I didn't think that you could refuse to be in the pack but for the arrogant and angry look on Pauls' face. I was thinking about this the wrong way. "Yeah, I only said that because you didn't want me in your head and see what you did it, Leah. Which I still pissed about, but at least you had the nerve to tell Lee. It's bad enough that I lost my best friend and my brother, now I have spent time in that kid's mind. Seeing how much I hurt him, how much he hates me. No, Sammy, I refuse."

I heard Sam let out this price growl that shook the nearby trees, and from the sound of it stopped all movement inside the house as I heard Jared and someone else snickering in the house. The sound wasn't familiar so maybe it was a new pack mate."You're going to get along with Embry and Jacob and you are going to run patrols without complaint from here on out."

His voice boomed with an alpha command as Paul whimper but nodded his head hanging it low as he admits defeat for a moment. I waste as his shoulders slumped and he gave Sam this somber expression and shuffled into the Sam followed after him I let out a light sigh before turning to look at Jake. He had this confused look on his face. You could see the internal turmoil in his eyes she thought about how his brother might actually regret what he had own. "Come on Jakey."

I walked into the house with Jake at my back I could feel his warmth radiating off of him as Emily's cooking filtered into my nose. A whole large platter of muffins was just laying there on the table. I could see large chocolate chips sticking out of them still melted. Meaning That they were fresh when I turned my sight to the table. I saw that Jared was sitting on the chair with Kim sitting on his lap as she had this wide grin on her face as Jared scarfed down muffin after muffin.

Emily was cooking bacon and eggs while Sam hovered behind her making sure that she was okay or something I don't mind of a wolf and their imprint is a mystery to the last time that we were all in this kitchen, there was a big blow-up fight. It was hard to accept that all of that drama was just a few days ago. This would also be Jakes first time meeting the other imprints. When I look at the counter Paul was leaning against it the counter as the sound of a toilet flush and running water filled my ears. I knew they had to be Bella. I didn't even look at her as she opens the door and took the seat adjacent to Jared.

"Pack's here, now can we get this over with now." I look at Paul whose voice was aggravated and hurried. I don't know why did he need to be somewhere more important than with he was shot posted of it could have been something with Bella but he seems edgy than usual. Sam on the other hand luke calmly at Paul if anything he seemed irritated by Pauls childish behavior. But nonetheless, he sat down in his chair and pulled Emily into his lap as she placed a large platter of scrambled eggs on the table.

"Hey, Em come get some food and Jake welcome to the pack." She smiles even wider as her dazzling smile forced a small smile to form on Jake's face. A smile was a smile so I didn't bother to mess with him. But I didn't notice that his brown eyes were lighting up a bit as the anger and confusion slipped from them. He took a few steps further into the kitchen were sitting next to Bella. Not giving her a second glance, not even a cold glare. It was rare, but she didn't look at him either she was just glancing down at her phone texting someone. Which was rude in the middle of the pack meeting.

"Alright well, we can't get this meeting over with if Kimmy doesn't get here, oh and Jake this is Jared imprint, Kim." I always thought that was on confusing there was Kimmy the wolf and Kim the important but whatever. I looked at Sam, as his gruff voice commanded and Jake snapped his head up and looked at Kim giver her a sweet smile before looking back at his plate of food. I couldn't tell that he wasn't comfortable with all of this which makes sense."Kimmy isn't coming she just texted me." Bella looked up from her phone this cold voice didn't match her usually warm and caring voice, but I could tell by the cold glare that she was giving Sam that something happened while we were o our way here.

What the hell was I missing I swear I am late to one thing that I would miss out on everything. I instantly looked to Paul we all did, Kimmy was his friend, not only was she a member of this tribe that didn't live on the land, she also didn't talk to any of us but Bella and Paul and Paul were the coldest other. I don't get how Bella was okay with Paul's best friend being his fuck ex-buddy.

"Well, where is she." I looked at Sam as I heard the anger in his voice as his blue gaze reared its ugly head as Paul shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly like it was no big deal. Then he shifted his gaze to his feet for a moment before tipping his head back to look at the ceiling. "What the hell are you asking me she texted Isabella." I heard Bella take a deep breath as a shiver went down her back. This sickly sweet smell flirted its way into the air which I knew that Jake noticed since he was the closet.

It was a good thing that he didn't know what lust smelled like just yet or there might be a problem between him and Paul. Bella was getting turned on by Paul but I was the only one that noticed the other were caught up in the latest Kimmy drama."She didn't say why just that she wasn't going, said she had something better and more important to do." Paul scoffed and everyone looks at him again. His cold hazel gaze looked rigid as his body tense at the mention of what Kim was doing.

It almost looked like he was trying to crawl out of his skin, what was with his pent-up anger. "Paul tell me now." Sam bombed another alpha command and Paul let out a large sigh. "Your such a pain in the house, born one year before me and you get the alpha gig, so not said that she doesn't care if Jake is a new member of the pack, this isn't her pack so if the meeting does not concern the war she has no interest. Right now she is shopping in Port Ange with some friends."

I looked at Paul shaking what the hell would he know about her personal life that we didn't. Something wasn't connecting there was no way you could be best friend with a girl that looks like that. Is something going on between the two of them is that why Bella has been so pissy. I shifted my visions to look at Bella. Her chocolate eyes seeming to darken but she was looking at her phone, not the least bit interested in what the guys were talking about. "I swear that girl is more trouble than she is worth. Alright well first off the council want to see us together at the campfire, to introduce Jake to the pack officially. Also Paul, Jared." They both stopped their head up at the same time.

Paul was growling and Jared had this sneer on his face like they were both thinking the same unpleasant thought. "When they ask you know what to say." I look at Same I don't get it, I was in the pack the same as the others but they still felt the need to keep secrets to themselves. "This is bull their humans who are they to tell us what to do." I looked at Paul and then Jared who wasn't adding anything to the conversion. He just sighed heavily and snarled. He was burning hot with rage but Sam just gave him another one of those eyes roles that said you are acting like a child."You know that they think that is the best course of action but they are wrong of course." Who was this they, I leaned back in my chair and fold my arms I was getting tired of this shit

"Does someone want to explain it to me and Embry." I lifted my eyes up at the sound of Jake's rude tone but he had the right to be irritated. He was in the pack and still being lied to I got how much that could and does suck. "No, it's none of your business pups." Paul tone of voice was rude and crude. "If we are done here I have to head to work." I looked at Sam who was frowning at Paul for a minute but nodded his head. "Yeah go but we aren't done with this conversation. Remembered patrol from 3 to 10 then head to the beach."

Paul rolled his eyes like he was so tired of having to deal with Sam but he nodded his head and ran out of the room not even giving Bella a kiss, which I thought was weird. Once I heard Pauls bike pull off I set my sight on Bella. I wanted to know what was going on."Hey Bella can I ask a question." I rested my eyes on her brown curly hair that was pulled back in a sloppy bun before resting my eyes on her confused but amused facial expression.

I hear the whole table go silent asher easy looked me up in down for ambient like she was trying to figure out why I was even bothering to talk to her. Emily who I knew wanted to know why I was talking to Bella. Was sitting on Sam lap her head rested on her soul but her eyes watching me like a hawk.

Jared as poking fun at Jake while Kim yelling him about it. But I was more interested in Bella .i was dying to know what the hell was going getting a little payback for Jakey. Who at the moment was sitting on her left?After a moment she took in a slow breath to control her emotions no doubt before give me a sly grin. I knew that she knew that whatever I wanted wasn't going to be friendly.

"Sure Embry what's up." I looked at her, this calm town that didn't match her tensed body language. "What is up with you and Paul, your imprint, like Emily and Sam or Kim and Jared. But all you and Paul do is yell and curse at each other and get into a lot of fights, the makeup sex cant is that great. Can it?" I watched her lips frown into an O as she gasps her perfectly glossed lips turned into a sneer as I heard snickering behind me. From the high pitched tone, it had to be the girls.

I didn't know what the big deal was but Bellas seemed to be really upset by it. But she didn't say a word, she slowly stood up and started to walk out of the walk-in long angry strides as shed made her way out of the kitchen and out of sight. I smiled a little proud of myself but Sam hit my head and stood up walking out of the house, with Jared at his back. What I was soothsaying what everyone else was thinking Jake torrented out to find out what was happening.

"Nice going, Embry." I turned over to see a sly smirk on Kim and Emily face and Emily spoke with a certain giddiness to her.I pound my fist against her that was held out in the air bore jumping up from the table and running out of the house. I turn to see that Jake was leaning against the railing as he pointed a large copper finger to the red truck. Bella was making her way t the russet red truck door as Jared and Sam tried to stop her.

"Bella, Paul would kill us if you left." I heard Jared's worried voice as Sam stood next to him this determine lot on his face. But from the corner of my eyes, I could see this amused smile forming on Jake's face as he bumped my shoulder playfully. "Thanks, man." I shrugged my shoulders that's what boys were for. I felt price was no big deal now that I saw the look on Jake's face. He needs to know that he had someone in his corner.

"Bella don't once you leave the rez there is no guarantee that you are safe." I watched Bella roll her eyes and snarled at them like an animal snarl. What was up with that, she was human last time that I check. Man, she was spending to much time with Paul that was for sure. "I got Emmy to keep my company I don't need a bunch of wolves to insult me so if you don't mind get the fuck out of my 's not like they want me to hear anyway which is fine."

Before they could say another word she drove off out of sight and which was good thing to me. I think that bitch deserves to feel the heat after what she did to Jake. I looked at Sam as he turns around and pinched the bridge of his nose for a minute taking in a long breathy sigh. "Seriously you just have to pick a fight with her, I and Jared both have patrol so we can't keep an eye on her and the only place the vampires don't go on the rez but the same can't be said for forks. So now she had no one watching her back, so if she dies or get hurt in any way. Paul will break you in half and when it comes out imprints an alpha command couldn't stop him even if I tired. YOU better pray she is safe Embry.

 _Hours Later_

I was a ball of nerves, there was no other way to put it, my heart was hammering in my chest at air threatened to jump out of my was going to end me when he saw what happened with Bella he was going rip me to pieces and hid what's left in a barrel of acid. "Calm down Embry." I looked over to see that Jake was sitting in the chair beside me this calm look on is face as he tipped his head back resting his exhausted head on Sam's shoulder. It was just about time for him to switch shifts, we were going to separate in the forest with Paul for 7 hours and I put his mate in the hotel. The worst happened and if it wasn't for Emmett she would have been dead.

"Sammy can you tell him to calm down so I can get some well-deserved sleep." I hear Sam chuckle at Jake's kidding town before glaring at me. "I warned you that this would happen but I'm not going to let Paul kill you. It was just a freak accident." I scoffed at him I mean really the guilt that was piling in my chest might kill me before Paul does. "Stop it you're going to whip our wolves up in a panicked frenzy if you don't stop you, idiot. So you force Bella to leave the rez and in the process, she was attacked by a wandering vampire making their way to the coven in was safe, even though Emmett was the one that saved her which only makes you worse at least she is alive." I looked up to Jared he looked beyond exhausted as he rested his head in Kim's lap as he laid down in one of the chairs.

Nothing he said made me feel and in fact, he made me feel worse Paul was going to kill me. That was the first vampire attack on a pack member in 6 months and that was on me. He was going to end me and it was officially. "Where the hell is she, I don't care if I'm not family I'm her boyfriend, where is she!" I looked up to see that Paul was yelling at someone at the front desk. Sam let out a resigned sigh and gently moved Jake off of his shoulder before walking over to the deck and waving a gently at the women before gripping Paul's shoulder and deficit him over to us.

This panicked look took over his face as he looked angry at me but I could see the fear in his eyes. "I don't understand how this happened, she was on the rez, she should have been safe. What happened they said that she was seriously injured and that is all they would tell me. Sammy what the hell happened where were you."He was completely distraught I had never seen Paul like that before, he was pitiful and in pain just from the thought of her being eyed brow was dropped down ad his hair was a sweaty mess and he started his hands nervously through his hair.

I looked over to see Jake was shocked in place he didn't have a single sly remark that would piss Paul off. "Paul calm down she is okay, alright, she just hit her head a leech got into her room and rushed her down the stairs Emmet saver her, he kept her safe, he drove her here. He's talking to his dad right now trying to figure out what is happening." Paul looked both relieved and confused as he looks at me and then Jake.

He shook his head and sat down rubbing his head gently with his hands before looking at his boots. "I should have been there I shouldn't have left for work I'm such an idiot. What was she even doing in Forks, she knew not to leave the rez if I can't look after there is this Emmet thing, he was in Port Ange doing some information gathering for the war. What the hell was she doing home Sammy." His voice was laced with pain and anger.I cringed just hearing it, "Paul she left because of something that Embry said but this wasn't on him. Got that." I looked at Paul warily as he lifted his head from his hand looking at me like he was getting ready to kill me. "I just want to see her I can deal with him after." I watched the pitiful Paul start to internally freak out as walked out, this was the moment of truth.


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 I Hate Hospitals

Paul POV

I felt fear crawl into my chest as my phone started to ring, I didn't think anything of it but everyone knew never to call me at work. Unless it was pack business. The pounding of the hammers and sharpening buzzing of the power tools made it hard to hear the phone. If it wasn't for the buzzing feeling in my pockets I probably wouldn't have even heard it. As I craned my neck to look at my phone I noticed that Charlie's name popped up on my phone along with a picture of a gun.

Suddenly this icy cold feeling of dread worked it way up my throat as I shift to see my blond head boss making his way over had this kind look in his eyes as he walked passed over workers so I knew that he wasn't coming to yell at me. "What up Paul you look terrified." I looked at him he knew about the pack and everything his wife and him were the one that told Kimmy what she was when she first phased in the living room. So it made it a lot easier to leave work when it came to the pack. "It's my mates father do you mind if I take it he never call unless it is an emergency." He nodded his head giving me this understanding look before I ran off out of the congestion zone.

My figure curled around the cold vibrating metal as I made it a safe distance from the nose. But before I could even answer the phone the call just ended, but just as quickly as it ended the cold start back up again. This time I hit the bright green phone button quickly not giving Charlie a chance to yell at me for not answering the phone the first time. "Hey Charlie sorry I didn't answer the first time but I was working. What's up?"

I tried to keep my voice easy going but my throat was tight and parched as I struggled to get all the word out. I knew that there had to be something wrong because I had felt a pain in my head early that I just brushed off but what if it was Bella hitting her head or something worse. What if Jake or Embry shifted to close other and hurt her, killed her even. I was freaking myself out and I doubt that it would do me any good if Charlie confirms those suspicions. The slain on the other lien was defined as fear clawed at my heart. "Bella is in the hospital, I can't get away from work right now can you hand over there."

I nearly dropped the phone at his penance and tired voice, this couldn't be happing this had to be so fucked up dream. I ran a worried and shaky hand through my hair as I gaped at the contraction sight. I moved slowly taking each step tentatively as I tried to keep from collapsing. At the moment I just felt numb. I was so lost in thought that I hadn't even noticed that my boss was staring at me with a worried expression on his face.

I gulped ay my thick spit rain down my throat as pain rain touch me like I was swallowing glass. "Yeah I should be there in 5 minutes if I don't break any laws. See you there." I hung up the phone after Charlie's whisper a hushed goodbye, that i doubt he thought that I heard it. This shouldn't be..this can't be happening this was a fuck up my own pack mate no less. I looked up to be face to face with Kimmy's dad. "Hey I can't stay Bella is in the hospital, her condition is unknown and he's there all alone do you mind if I go." I looked at him and he nodded his head. The painted light shining through his eyes. "I'll call Kimmy and tell her that the pack will need her. Go." I nodded my head before handing him my sweat-drenched bright yellow hard hat before hopping on my bike.

I ignore my sweat-drenched skin that was backing in the heat as I drove at my top speed, wheezing passed cars as they honed and screamed at me for my wild diving. But I didn't let it stop me I had to get to my girl to get to Bella I need to know that she was at least going to pull through. Right not my mine was thinking the worst and I don't know how much more I could take. I would never forgive myself if something happened to her that couldn't heal or be fixed. " _Get to her now!"_ I don't need my inner wolf to tell me twice, I review the engined hitting 100 miles per hour when I made it to the bright white 6 story hospital.I was coming in hot as I made it to the parking lot. I nearly flipped my bike over in the process but managed to pull to a stop when I jerked roughly on the handle bar.

I ran through the hallway so face that I saw nothing but blue of color. I barely even notice the sign that protein towards the ER that was filled with the sound of crying kid and adult alike. Even though this place had 6 stones it was still way to packed for its own good.I slow my pace to a brisk walk as I watch people holding their heads in her hand as they waited on the news, to hear if their beloved one died or live. I don't want to be there in position so please let her be I continue to walk I noticed the chicken in center with at least 3 nurses there one of them had to know what the hell was going on with my girl.

I look as the nurse in the font most computer terminal, she couldn't have been older than 20 barely older than me. I was supposed to trust her with information that could save a life. Yeah right I just looked over once but nothing I saw gentile me with any deep brown eyes and light brown hair was pull back in a sloppy bun as she sighed in my direction.I guess she was taking in my disheveled appearance and thought I belong in a psych ward or something. "I'm looking for Isabella Swan she is my girlfriend, I was called by her father to meet him down here. What is her condition." My words came out a jumbled mess, rushed and I barely had any breath to finish the stance. I didn't even know that I was out of breath till right now.

The woman took a deep breath like she is trying to tell me to do the same but I would calm down when I knew what was going on. When I could see my sweet Isabella face and feel the utter relief that came with knowing that she was safe. Then feel the guilt that came rushing in after I realized that I had failed her."Sir I can't tell you anything about Isabella no matter if her father called you You have to be family, you just need to wait." I snarled what the hell was she talking about I didn't give a damn I wanted to see her, there was no one more important other than her mate. Which just so happens to be me. " _Kill her and anyone else that tries to stop us."_ My wolves cold voice echoed in my head and it a murderous shiver down my spine, that wasn't what I wanted, but I was getting to my breaking point. "I'm sorry miss about him, Paul come on."

When I hear Sammy voice before I even saw him but I just felt like breaking down, she was in there hurt and it was possible because of my pack mates people I was supposed to trust. I was just about to get out of work. I was going to swing by and spend the rest of the day with her. But now I ere I am in a hospital with fear and anxiety taking over every part of my being. How did this day go so wrong and what happens when I was gone. I looked at Sam as fear welled in my heart and filling my lung making it hard to breathe.

"I don't understand how this happened, she was on the rez, she should have been safe. What happened they said that she was seriously injured and that is all they would tell me. Sammy what the hell happened where were you." Fear was replaced with anger that was starting to creep into my chest causing the pain to slowly slip away only for a moment.

My gaze locked with Sam, his eyes, his gaze cold as he sacked me fact and then my disheveled apache as his icy gaze started it calm me image of Bella dead flash in my mind and I started to shake this couldn't be happening she had to be safe, god, please let her be safe. "Paul calm down she is okay, alright, she just hit her head a leech got into her room and pushed her down the stairs Emmett was there, and he kept her safe, he drove her here. He's talking to his dad right now trying to figure out what is happening."

His tone was gentle and for an amount, I just let the word wrapped around my mind calming me and my wolf. But confusion walked into my mind as I thought about what he said, what did he mean that Emmett saved her. He shouldn't even be in forks and why was Bella at her house when she knew that I wasn't there to protect her. She should have been at the rez where the rest of the pack could protect her. Were Sam could have protected her, where I should have been protecting her. I was a disappointment just like my father always used to say to me, I was the one that fails the only person that I should have been angry at was myself.

I looked passed Sam strong shoulder to look at Embry who was looking at me for a moment but the minute that our eyes met he dropped his gaze. Like he couldn't meet my gaze, the fucking pussy this was because of him I feel it in my I look at Jake he has this guilt-ridden expression on his face along with this confusing but I think that was because of me. I shook my head this couldn't be happening, this had to be some kind of sick dream right. I collapsed in one of the dark blue chairs and rest my head heavily in my hands. I gently rubbed my temples as I moaned into my hands. I could feel my eyes burning and I resist the urge to cry, I just wanted to see her. I had to be selfish and get a summer job what the hell was was wrong with me I should have been by her side.

"I should have been there I shouldn't have left for work I'm such an idiot. What was she even doing in Frocks, she knew to stay there, if I can't look after she or you can't. Then there is the whole Emmett thing. He was in Port Ange doing some research on the army. What the hell was she doing home Sammy?" I tired to keep my voice was sounding broke as I looked up to see all the pity wrote and Sam e and I krne that he could tell that I was broken.

My baby my angel was in a hospital bed and I had no idea what her condition was. I failed her, she was trapped in a house with a blood sucking leach that wanted to kill her. Emmett save her, he did my job, and he himself is vampire and he did a better job than me. What was wrong with me what the hell kind of mate does that make me. I looked up at Sam giving him a questioning gaze none of this makes sense why was Emmett there and why wasn't she was Emily's house where it was safe. "Paul she left because of something that Embry said but this wasn't and isn't on him. Got that!"He was trying to be kind with his word but I could still hear the stern warning.

What the fuck did he mean by that, no one would make Bella do something that she didn't want to do, not even Embry the dick. She was one of the most stubborn people that I met and Embry managed to make her leave, yeah right. He had to be lying to me there was no way that she would leave without a great reason. There was something that he wasn't telling me. But that would make sense, she could have called Em to keep her company he would have kept her safe.

I shook my head this was so twisted I was the wolf and I couldn't do my basic function in life I was pitiful."I just want to see her, I can deal with him after." I tried to keep my voice from quivering but I failed as I hear Sam sigh before wrapping an arm around me pulling me into a gentle hug before letting go. When I looked up there was Carlisle his gentle golden eyes looked at me as sorrow filled them as he took in my sorry state no doubt.

I was still in my sweat-drenched work clothes, my canvas boots covered in mud as saw dust decorated every inch of my clothes. "Well doc what is the word?" i stood up and looked at him, he was winter white and I couldn't tell if it was because of his worthy of hoe I would react to his news. "Emmett got ot her in time so she wasn't bitten. But she does have a fractured ankle, so she will limp for a few days but she should be fine. She also has a pretty bad 3rd degree concussion. She can't be asleep for longer then a 1 or 2 after that she had to be woken up and and she lost some blood, there was a gash her in head from when she hit her head on her bottom is lucky." I let out a sigh as I tipped my head back sending a silent pray to my ancestors. " _Thank you for for saving my girl"_

I let out this exhausted sigh before looking at Carlisle hopeful for a good answer to the question that I was about to ask. "Can I see her." I looked at him and he is nodded his head at me giving me this kind smile before opening the large white double doors that lead further into the ER.I could feel the whole pack at my back as I walked past doctors who were running around trying to diagnose their patient. I floated effortlessly as I made my way to Bella scent that was mixed between hers and Emmett's. A forest pine smell clung to the air.

When I opened the large cream colored door I was met with the sight of a dark yet large hospital room. Bella laid up in the bed with her foot slightly elevated as a thick white bandage was wrapped around it. Her eyelids fluttering as she slept with a gash stick tube up in her right temple. Sitting next to her bed was Emmett large form as he gently stroke her hand that he was admitting from every pore of his undead body.

This complaint and platonic loving look filled his eyes as he slowly turns his head when he hears me shifting in the room. He stood up almost immediately wrapping me up in a hug before I could say a word. Bella was right the guy love to give bone crushing hugs. But I didn't mind this time usually I would push him off of me but I couldn't tell him how grateful I was that he saved her."Thanks for saving her man." I pulled out of the hug and slapped him on the back but he simply shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal. "Hey what are friends for. She was awake a little early told me what happened, it's fucked up you know."

I didn't know what the hell he was talking about and that was evident by the confined expression that forms on my face. But he didn't have time to explain himself further because the red of the pack filed into the room. Kim and Jared were standing off to the side as Emily clung to Sam's side as he moved further into the room. Jake and Embry leaned on any other side of the door like they were uncomfortable. Emmett's dad looked at him giving him a look that said time to leave. "I let her talk but we gotta to hang out I'll get something that the pack might find useful."

I looked at him but nodded my head pushing my fist out and he hit my fist right back with his ice cold one before running out. I still called over my shoulder once more, "Thanks for saving my girl." He just shrugged it off again as I moved to sit in the chair that Emmett had left vacant. My eyes were drawn to Bella as I saw her sweet face. I wanted to caress her cheek but I figure that I had caused enough damage today. So I simply watched her sleep till her eyes flutter open and tears started to well into her eyes and she giving me this adoring look."Paul….thank god you are here." Her voice cracked after she said my name before continuing to speak.

She didn't once let her gaze slip from mine, her amazing chocolate brown eyes taking in every detail of my face. Not once letting me think that she was angry or disappointed in me for not being there."Sorry for causing so much trouble I know that I should have stayed on the rez but I am just so tired of people saying that there is something wrong with our relationship. It really gets on my nerves so when Embry said that shit I couldn't help but leave. I knew that I should have gone back to your house but after what happened this morning I didn't want to be rid of you. So I left but I am so sorry that I worried you."

I glare at her completely in shock I don't even know how to begin to start, I was the one that failed her not the other way around. Yet she was the one that apologized to me. "Bella baby you didn't do anything wrong, you left and I should have been threat protect you, I'm just lucky that Emmett was able to pick up my slack I'm sorry for failing, the moment that I felt that pain in my head I should have rushed over to you.I don't deserve to call myself your mate." She frowned at me for a meant her start not hard like i would have thought. But gentle and loving an she started to bust out into laughter forcing me to look at her completely dumbfounded. "You're such a idiot this isn't your fault you goof, I should have stayed on the rez but then again that was Embry fault"

She gave me a sly smirk that told me she was kidding and don't actually blame Embry. But I did I was angry I failed sure and that was on me but he could have at least tried to stop her and I know that he didn't/ I looked at Embry snarling at him resist the urge to rip his fucking throat out. I knew that my eyes were starting to turn red when I got this burning sensation in them for only a moment before it went my blood lust was getting out of control that meant that Sam would lecture me later tonight about getting better control of myself but I was so done with the control. It was good to give in every once in a while though. "Do I still have to run patrol with him this time I really do think that I will kill him."

I knew my voice was low and menacing but I couldn't help it, I was beyond pissted and scared out of my mind about what would happen if I left Bella's side ever again. When I met Sammy's eyes they are sad and understanding light in his eyes. He knew what it felt like to have your mate in harm's way and I know that he would at least give it a decent minute of thought but the moment that the corner of his mouth started to twitch downward like he was getting ready to say no. I knew that I wasn't going to get to stay with her. "You can't blow off patrol for me, you really think that it's wise to leave two pups by themselves on patrol, you have to be out of your mind in grief. I'm fine you should go." I hear Bella soft yet amused voice as I turn back to her.

This fire of determination flickered in her eyes as this sly smirk formed on her face, before I could even say a word the door slammed open and Kimmy was standing there out of breath. She was doubled over panting as her blond hair was a horrible mess, her deep copper skin was covered in layer of sweet as she looked up her eyes were glowing gold for a moment before disappearing. "Sorry, got here as fast as I could."

I smiled lightly, as Bella giggled beside me and squeezed my head lovingly before looking up early at me. "You should go you need the run anyway, Kimmy can keep me company till my dad picks me up…." "Even then I'm not letting you out of my sight, unlike Embry." She snapped at him before skipping over to my seat and punched me playfully in the arm. "Go I got this, plus you're not going anywhere right, Sammy." She looks up with these wide innocent puppy eyes but she knew exactly how he felt about people outside the family calling him Sammy.

Sam rolled his eyes as this sneer formed on his face, he hated it when she called him Sammy, because he knew that she was just making fun of him and Sam hates being made fun of."Yes and stop calling me that it pisses me off. Jared can you take the girl back to the rez we don't want to overwhelm Bella." I looked at Sam grateful for that he simply walks over to the left side of the bed and sat down in the vacant chair. Smiling gently at Bella as this protectiveness formed in his eyes. I guess he blamed himself to. "When you get home I'll be close by in the forest surrounding your house. You will be fine." Bella smiled wide at him but didn't say a word she waited for Jared and the others to walk out of the room before saying something. "Can I brush your fur."

I and Kimy busted out into laughter as Sam cocked his head to the side in confusion, he looked at me this confused and irritated look on his face as we counted to laugh at him. My guess is that he didn't find any of this funny. "What?" It was the only thing that he managed to croak out before I and Kimmy started to break out into another fit of laughter. Bella slapped my arm telling me to shut up but it was half-hearted she was enjoying Sams confusion as much as us.

But after a moment and we had called down she spoke again only this time she spoke more slowly. Like Sam was a confused child that simply couldn't understand her. "Can. . . You know when you are in wolf form." I felt Sam confusion lesson but there was this sinking sweet order in the air that I knew was his embarrassment. "No way."His cooper skin turns a bright red as he looked over Bella trying to figure out if she was serious. I know that Bella could tell that he wasn't going to change his mind so I eat a thick fake stream of tears ran down her face.

"Please, Sammy it's the least you can do since you couldn't get me to stay on the rez." I smiled at Bella's antics before kissing her head gently and looking at Sam. My eyes flash red for moment before I smirked at him. "Might as well agree to it, she will do it either way and if you snapped at her there are going to be some problem. By babe Ill be back after my patrol, there's no way I'm going to that stupid bonfire" Before Sam could order me to go I ran out of the room and out of the hospital but not before running into my mother. Good old mom, now I had to deal with her shit. "Sweety what are you doing here." Her amber eyes began to fill up with both question and concern she really thought that one day I will snap at work and attack would have been bullshit if that didn't already happened a few months ago.

I knew that if I brought up Bella she would say that the girl is just a nuisance and put herself in here. Even though my mother like Bella she hated what we did to jake and sometimes she lets that show. Which is why I tired to keep the Bella talk to a minimum around her."Nothing just someone I know got hurt I was paying my respect. Look I really can't talk I got patrol with Embry and Jake gotta to go." Before she could say another word I hope on my bike and revived the engine do wring out the sound of the birds singing before driving off. I pulled out of the parking lot but this time I did the speed limit until I hear a honking. I looked up from the black asphalt road that leads to la push to see Charlie's cop cruiser pulling to the side of the road.

I really didn't have time to do this Sam would kill me if I didn't get to La Push but at the same time I wasn't in the mood to have Jake and Embery in my head just yet. I pulled off to the edge and hopped off of my bike before walking over the the cop car. The brown and white paint seems to shine a little brighter in the summer sun. It was internet though pulling up to a cruiser instate of the other way around. The irony isn't lost on me but at the moment, my thought were with Bella. I shook my head trying to get the image of Bella in that hospital bed out of my mind when Charlies brown eyes look over me, they are critical and cold. "Where are you going." I sighed at his angry tone made me feel bad for Bella. "I wanted to stay with Bells but I have to be back to work, I have my brother and our friend Kimmy looking after her. I didn't want to go but Bella told me to. I tried to argue but you know how stubborn she can be."

I looked at Charlie's his hair, sticking out in all directions as his eyes scanned my face widely to see if I was lying or something. I don't know but he had a lot more of gray hair theses days. Must have been some long nights and strange cases leaving him stumped. I shook my head sadly he must have been racking his brain on some kind of case. "Yeah I suppose she does, how is she?"

I smiled at him glad to get my mind off of vamp stuff for a while, I shifted m body so that I could look at the hospital off in the distance. "Not that bad, she as a cut on her scalp from falling down the stairs, a 3rd-degree concussion and a fraction ankle. says she will limp for a few days but she is fine. You heading over that way to see her right." I watch this small simple form on his face and the worry lines started to leave his face. Though he did seem paler.

His eyebrows twisted as the same chocolate brown eyes as Bella did one last look at me."You know at first I wished that she would have stayed with Jake, not you. But you grew on me kid, you were what she needs a kick in the ass to get her out of the slump that her mother death put her in. You take good care of her and that is all that matter to me. I'm heading over there now but I can't say there was a murder up in Seattle that I agreed to help investigate. Your brother or friend willing to stay with her." I chuckled, they weren't going to let her out of their sight. "Yeah of course but be careful Charlies, your Bellas whole world." I just watched Charlie smile at me for a moment before waking off.

By the time that I got to the forest lien and shifted the pained thoughts of Emery entered my mind. I started to thrust into the forest deeper taking in the sent of the warm forest air and the moss that littered the red oaks. I did my usual run by myself letting my paws sink deep into the black soil as I stared out to break out into a run. The sounds o rabbits and other small game were running through the bushes and trees. It was all so peaceful that I let my thought go blank just letting my mind focus on the feeling of running.

If there was one head that no one has seen into that's mine and that's how I wanted to keep it. I run to the creek the natural barrier between our land and the Cullen's land. I let out this exhausted sigh what I wouldn't give to just lay down and take a rest for a moment. My muscle aches from work and the stress that I was under at the hospital that I could have done without. " _He's not going to kill you, you heard Sam this morning, he ordered him to play nice. Which means he is incapable of breaking that order.-Jake."_

I rolled my eyes I was hoping that I was out of their range but I can hear their thought which means that they are close. I started to run trying to get as far away from them as possible as this false sense of calm washed over me. Embry the fucking idiot he didn't really think that I can't fight the order did he. I had the alpha gene just like Sam, just like Jake. If you try to fight hard enough there is a way around it for that I would be dumb enough to go against sam that is like a death sentence. " _Just great so you can still kill me.-Embry."_

I stopped running at the end of a barrier as a whimper ripped into my mind and the flashes of gray and red forming in front of my eyes. I locked my jaw and allowed my eyes it take over their bodies. Both Jake and Embry were both ways too small to take me on but together, maybe there would be some trouble not that I wanted to fight them. I would be the one to blame. " _I have no interest in running over talking to either of you so if you don't mind I'm going back to running alone. I'll take the south you two take the north and try to keep off the Cullen land. They might be cool with me but Edward has some serious hate for all of us. Especially you and I Jake so watch it.-Me"_

With that I took off I didn't want to have to talk to them any longer then I need to, but I heard the thundering of paws behind me an I knew that they were following after me. I didn't need the image of them staring at my hind legs to tell me that they were following me. " _Is there a reason that the two of you are following me.-me"_ I didn't stop running I just keep going jumping effortlessly over logs and fallen tree like I had done this thousands of times before. Which I had done I mean there were some perks of being a wolf for 2 years. I watched as memories of me and Sam talking flashed through my mind the only problem was that they weren't my memorise. I watched Sam and me speaking about Jake and it forced me to cringe just letting my mind slip for a second as feeling so guilt and pain rolled over the hive mind. " _Dammit!-Me"_ I put my wall back up and ran faster this time outrunning the both of them they weren't used to running on 4 legs instead of 2.

Within second I was out of sight of them, I could hear a whimper that sound like it was coming from Jake but Embry was the one that's mind flashed in mine as he spoke. " _I think him choosing to not kill me is even worse that means that there was something coming down on me down the road.-Embry"_ I guess they must have forgotten that even though he was talking to Jake, I could still hear his thoughts. " _I don't know but I am confused how can I hate someone that is in that much pain he doesn't make this fair.-Jake"_ Jake let out another whimper and I was worried that something was wrong but as I enter into Embry mind I could see Jake laying on the ground his head on his front legs as his tail curled around him. I shook my head they were supposed to be patrol to the north.

Once I had finished checking the northern and eastern barrier I made my way back to the north, someone should be patrolling and it shouldn't be those kids. I shook my head as I felt two minds entering my own I must have ran out of telepathic range. " _There you are we have been freaking out-Embry"_ I heard the sound of his pain as memories flashed into my minds. A vampire with fiery red hair was shooting fireballs at them as he ran over the boundary and didn't look back. It must have been neither one of the leeches heading to Seattle. " _Why didn't you chase after him.-Me"_

I felt my anger rolled over the hive mind causing the two of them to whimper but I didn't care they should have killed that thing, it would have been one less threat to the girls. I shook my head and ran at full speed till I was staying right in front of a small russet brown wolf and a gray and black wolf. I shook my hand sadly. " _You two are idiots what the hell were you thinking letting him go, jeez what has Sam been teaching you?-Me"_

My voice rang with anger but I wasn't really pissted at them at least not to take my focus off of Bella. But now I am sure that they were going to tell the nest about our new members. Which will take away from the surprise of our numbers which I doubt will affect us that much in the long run. Unless they choose not to move up there plans now that would be a problem but it is too late to harp on it me." _Well it's time for the bonfire and its mandatory.-Jake."_ I shook my head sadly and looked into his golden eyes for a moment before letting out a large sigh " _I'm not going Jakey I have to be with Bella shift and head back to Emily's I'm sure that she is cooking for the bonfire. Later-Me"_

I took off I know that Bella had to be back at her house by now and I couldn't help but let my thoughts drift to her. The last time that we take we had gotten it a huge blow out fight before heading out Emily. I let out a sigh as I let the memories float back into my mind.

 _Flashback_

I watched her get dress in her room as some _Thousand Miles_ played on her iPod dock, it was one of the few songs that I didn't agree with her on. But more importantly, my mind was with the new pack members. We were going to have to have a bonfire for Embry and Jake but didn't I want to go. Did he want me to be there probably even want to kill me, which I could understand why? The prize for world's worst brother definitely would go to me. "Hello, Pauly" I looked up to see this aggravated look on Bella's face as she stomped her foot on the ground and anger lines start to form on the corner of her mouth. "Sorry, what did you say, babe."

I looked at her, hair chocolate brown curls hang loosely on her face as she slowly pulled her hair up in a hug messy bun. She glared at met before shaking her head like she was trying to blow off the fact that I wasn't paying attention to her. "Nothing just forget what I said, oh wait you cant forget what I said because you weren't even listening." Her own voice was snarky and rude and I was trying to be nice but I had other things to think about than her shit. "Isabella look at me." I made my voice boom as she let out a moan and turned to look at me. Both her hands on her hips as I slowly rose from her back and kissed her neck then her cheek. "No Paul you're not going to make my anger go away by seducing me."

I let out a low groan before pulling away and sitting in her desk chair while looking at a picture of her and Jake when they went to some street fair way back. What the hell did she even still have the stupid ass picture. I simply turn around and looked at her for a moment before sighing."I'm sorry if I wasn't paying attention to your insignificant problems seeing as how my brother hates me and wants to kill me. But please let's talk about you." She looked at me wide eyes for a moment before snarling and slamming her foot in the ground before walking over to me. Nothing but rage in her eyes. "I asked would you please come with me to Phoenix next week to see my mother's grave it will be the anniversary of her death. But you are right it is insignificant compare to your alive brother that at least has the choice to want you dead."

I felt guilty crawl into my throat as she looked at me nothing but angry tears filled her eyes as I felt her disgust and rage hit me like a cannonball. When she spun sound on the heels to run away from me I grabbed her wrist yanking back on her arms as she looked at me. "Don't touch me you lost that right now let go Paul or so help my god." I scoffed at her threat what the hell was she going to do dump me, maybe sleep with my brother.I watched her eyes widen in shock as she looked at me.

"You did not just think that" Fuck this stupid bond now I got her in my mind to. "I regret never telling Jake. I should have told him I fell in love with his piece of shit self-absorbed brother who only thinks about himself and thinks that everyone else's problems taker a back know what fuck off and get out of my house."

I snarled at her and stood my hand still firmly place on her waist as my other hand gripping her chin forcing her to look at me. I saw nothing but hate and anger in her eyes as she looked me like I was nothing but a piece of shit that wasn't worth her time. "Well, you are so maybe you should get to stepping bitch." I scoffed at her, watch a few movies and now she thinks that she is a gangster. I growled at her.

"I never said that my suffering was greater than your, but you're such a train wreck that you are used to begin every once center of attention. It was funny I'm not allowed to be upset after you basically destroying what little family I had left. But I'm the piece of shit and not you." I watched her eyes pop from shock as she cocked her fist back ready to punch me but I caught it with were there in a stalemate just simply looking at each other when my phone went off. I let out a snarl of aggression as I looked down at the called id. " _Sam_ "

I shook my head and answered the phone and his voice rang out over the sound of pots and pans clanging in the background.I heard Emily giggle as I snarled lowly I didn't have time for this. "Watch yourself,Paul I just wanted to tell you that we are having a pack meeting tonight be there and bring Bella. No more of this bullshit the imprints need to bury the hatchet just like you and Embry got that." I noticed how he didn't say Jakes name, which meant that he thought Jake still had the right to be pissed at me and I couldn't agree even more. "Yup we will be there.

 _End of the flashback_

" _Wow that looked horrible so are you guys good now-Embry"_ Mother fucker I thought that I was out of telepathic range which meant if he saw that then Jake saw it. Shit, this is just my fucking luck. I don't want him to see into my mind for reason that were my own. " _Like what I would be glad to hear them-Jake"_ When I looked up to see his russet brown wolf and he didn't look like he was moving. This was so annoying I didn't have time for this I had some serious apologizing to do and now it wasn't just for Bella. This was going to be a long night and I can't say that I was happy about that.


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 Bonfires and Family Dramas What's Not To Love

Bella POV

I can't help but laugh he was being ridiculous about this whole thing, "Sammy you can put me down, I am capable of walking." I watched him carry me in the house as Kimmy trialed behind us, this sly grin on her form. However Sam ignored my pleas, his strong warm arms were still wrapped securely around me. Holding me up bridal style as we got into the house.

I shook my head sadly as he frowned down at me. "Come on Bella you might be able to walk but you don't walk well." I frowned at his statement as Kimmy laughed her ass off like his joke was funny and is so wasn't. I threw a glare back at Kimmy but she just shrugged it off.

My head was pounding and I was finding it hard to keep my eyes opens. Those painkillers that Carlisle gave me were some serious shit. I vaguely remembering Emmett saying that he would stop by to see me later but I think that I am going to be out of commission for a while.

I felt the cushion of the couch underneath me while there were people speaking in hushed whispers. I tried to listen but my eyelids were getting heavier with each passing moment. I was drifting off to sleep but it as weird because I could still hear what was going on around me. But they were detached voices without a face to place.

"So I heard that she and Emily got a big blow out fight that ended with both of them bringing up how they became imprints." I knew the voice it as Kimmy, her voice was husky not high pitched like most girls but she still sounded amazing and she could get any guy that she wanted even my guy. Even though the words formed in my mind they still stung.

"Yeah it took catfight to another level, but I guess that she has a right to be mad, Kim and Emily do bring up their strange relationship a lot, but I don't really see the big deal. Couples argue, I just don't because Emily Ethier bits my head off making me feel guilty or she cries. So I just gave up arguing altogether. The same goes for Jared is an easy going guy. But I didn't like how it turned psychical it took all I had to keep myself in check"

I heard angry variable though his voice as she said something, my guess is that I was resting on top of him."Paul and Jared phase anniversary is coming up, it will be been two years for them and three for you, time sure flies by, next week right?" He chuckled causing his whole body to shake. I moaned a little as Sam stirred me from my sleep, but he simply pulls a soft blanket up to my shoulders before carrying a soft hand through my hair to get me to go back to sleep.

I figured that my head would be sensitive and pound from even the slightest touch. But Sam was so gentle and sweet that it made my muscle relax since of tensing. I sighed contently and he chuckled again. "Yeah I more worried about who is going to shift next, you know Kimmy it would really help us out if you join the pack officially. You have been a wolf one month longer than Paul and Jared and you are right, you do know a lot of history."

His voice was sweet like honey he was buttering her up saying anything that was needed to get her to agree. "You should join us officially, I know that Paul would love it. He keeps bugging me to ask you, he said that he tried but you refused something about not wanting to be told what to do. By an alpha upstart from a disgraced clan." I didn't hear anything warm about that last few words. What could possibly make his clan a disgrace?

"Now why would I want to do that if? I join the pack officially the alpha commands work and I have to run patrol, even though I don't even live on the rez. How is that fun plus other than Paul I don't get along with the other pack members? I definitely don't want to be in a pack with my cousin and pain in the ass Jared. Not to mention Jake, I couldn't be around him, he tried to kill Paul that is where I call it quits."

Sam shook his head sadly and growled "What is up with you and Paul, there hasn't been a time that I haven't seen you on top of each other. I tried to go into his mind once but he never let down his guard. You have been friends what 3 years?"

I heard Kimmy scoff before shaking her head. "Try more like 6 years and our past is complicated…." Before she said another word I hear heard the blaring sound of a ringtone that I knew was from Kimmy's phone ripping me from my sleep. As she shuffled out of the room.

When I opened my eyes I was met with the sight of Sam deep brown eyes they were amazing. I felt bad, Kimmy should tell him the truth. I knew that it was none of my place to say but she should be with the pack. "Kimmy and Paul met 6 years ago when he was in the hospital for an injury caused by your dad. She was there with a broken arm. She "tripped" on the stairs."

I let my finger flick with air quote as Sam gave me this confused look," She was being abused by her boyfriend, it was before she shifted, obviously, anyway, Paul kicked the guy's ass when he saw the boyfriend trying to beat her in the hospital parking lot. They had been close ever since. She was the only person that knew about your dad that wasn't family, they are close Kimmy means the world to him. Hence why I try to be friends with her when me and Paul got together."

Sam looked at me, his eyes widening with shock and amazement for what his brother did. As he was nodding his head silently Kimmy walked back into the room this wide frown on her flawless face. "This is why Paul and me don't tell you anything you get guilty way to easily." I smile shyly at her before snuggling further into Sam.

"You know what would make me feel better Sam?" I looked up to see this wide frown forming on Sams face that matched Kimmy perfectly. "Bella I'm not letting you brush me." I frowned at him before looking at Kimmy who smiled wide at me before running up the stairs.

I knew that she was getting the dog brush that I bought a while back for Pauls fur. "Why not? Pauly lets me do it all the time. Please." I looked at him and he chuckled darkly before shaking his head no I wanted to sit up and yell at him but my head was killing me. "Sammy you're being mean, so there is a plan B."

I could feel him growing worried as he shifted slightly to look at me "What would that be." I looked at Kimmy who was just barely in my field of vision. I could see her out of the corner of my eyes, the red wire brush in her hands. "If you let Bella brush you, I will join your pack that simple." Sam let out a groan before glaring at Kimmy.

"You can't be serious Kimmy, what happened to I hate having to take order with an upstart alpha. This is what changed your mind." I heard Kimmy laugh and I couldn't help but laugh myself, she had a very infectious laugh. I slowly started to pull out of Sam's warm embrace to see him frowning at Kimmy. "If I'm going to join the pack I have to know that you can roll with the punches you can't be serious all the time Sam that is no fun." I shook my head as Kimmy smile wide. "Fine."

I watched Sam slowly walked into the kitchen, the sound of a rumbling wolf and the sound of tearing clothes followed. I turned to look at Kimmy who gave me a sly smirk as she handed me the brush. Her topaz eyes light up with excitement and joy.

She jumped on my dad's lazy boy recliner as I hear the sound of padded feet hitting the ground behind me. As I turned my head I could see a large midnight black wolf that nearly took up all the living room. His cold icy blue eyes sending a shiver down my spine as a large smile was plaster on my face.

Sam let out this large huff as I gently slid off of the couch careful of both my head and my foot. I was a mess at this point and I guess that it was karma, for the way that I have been attacking towards Kim and Emily I would have to apologize to them. Emily was right what I did was way worse but I just blew up and I shouldn't have. My temper control was never this bad before.

I hear a whimper and looked up to see that Sam was sitting down with his head cocked to the side he looked like a puppy this dopey expression forming on his face as Kimmy started to bust out into laughter. I could see this wide grin on her face as her eyes glow gold for a moment. "I can't wait for the rest of the pack to see this."

Her voice was so highly amused that I couldn't help but laugh. I shifted my legs so that they were crossed as I look at Sam cold blue eyes for a minute longer before running the red bristle brush through his coat. My other hand scratched behind Sam hear causing his leg to trump against the floor. I giggled again before carting my finger through his jet black fur.

It was so smooth and had the lustrous shine that I had ever seen, I just stared in wonder, the brush no longer running through his fur. Sam whined again and I looked up to see this little frown on his face, as his front legs gave out and his head collapsed in my lap as he huffed out some air. I shook my head and patted his head before running the brush down his neck.

The metal bristle gliding effortlessly through his fur. "Beautiful," I whispered it under my breath but Kimm just laughs harder. "You really did hit your head." I rolled my eyes are her even though my head was pounding, but I wasn't going to let her make fun of me. "Hey, Kimmy is there anything in your mom's book about imprints sharing there wolves characters."

"You know since my temper has been so bad lately I thought maybe it had something to do with the bond. I have been super snappy lately, I even snapped at my dad a few times." I looked up from a sleeping Sam to see that Kimmy was taking a picture of us on her phone. "Come on Kimmy he's your alpha now you can't do that."

I watched her roll her topaz blue eyes as she looked at me and then Sam and shrugged "Nothing that I have read but then again there are no female shifter to me and probably Leah." I looked at her. What the hell did that mean probably Leah. I watched Kimmy shift uncomfortably as I looked down to see Sam void blue gaze glaring at her. Waiting for her to contend or speak. Kimmy tried to roll her eyes like she wasn't worried about backlash from her alpha but I could tell her calm demeanor had changed.

"I was born of both the black and Ateria line, Leah as all three bloodlines flowing through her veins. So she will most likely shift in the coming months. Maybe a year if you are lucky." Sam huffed out another long breath that he was holding in before nuzzling the hand that had the red brush in it. I hadn't even noticed that my hand had stopped moving to listen to Kimmy.

I watched Sam nuzzle my hand again with his wet snout forcing me to laugh at his action before running the brush through his fur. "Paul hated it at first too, but it's so calming what's not to love. You should try it with Emily, it just makes the both of you so calm it's positively euphoric." I hear Kimmy gagged as my word.

"You and Paul with your stupid SAT words that is so annoying you know that, keep it small for us little people." I rolled my eyes at Kimmy as she grinned widely at me. "What are you doing anyway, we graduated next year, you have to have some kind of plan." Kimmy snarled under her breath like she was tired of hearing this question. "You sound like my mother and father. I don't know Bellsie maybe I'll just move it La Push and live off of my trust fund. Why what are you going to do, it's not like your going to leave the rez right?"

I laugh at that but Sam lifted his head to look at me, he must have been thinking the same thing as Kimmy, that I would leave Paul here, but I knew that would kill him and me. "I'm going to go to school might as well right, I was thinking about the English program at the University of Washington it's in Seattle so I would live on campus but I would visit every weekend obviously."

Kimmy snorted and looked at Sam I could see the look that they were sharing some deep thoughts. Why does Paul need to be apart of what school I choose, this imprint wasn't going to rule my life. I shook my head and went back to brushing Sam focusing on the number of strokes I did on his neck before moving to his chest. After a while, I was so relaxed that I fell asleep on the floor.

"Bella come one you have to get up you have been asleep too long." I looked up to see that Sam was frowning down at me for a before shifting his gaze to look at Kimmy. Who was wearing a pair of my yoga pants and a tight red tank with her black bra straps peeking out under it. "Yeah sure borrow my clothes." She gave me a shit eating grin as I turned to look at Sam who was crouching down to get a good look at my face.

"Hey, the doctors said that you need to stay on bed rest but we have to go to the bonfire so do you want me to call Emmett." I listened to Sam's voice gentle voice but he lips didn't curl in disgust when he spoke Emmett's name now. I frowned at him and shook my head no "I want to go to the bonfire with you two." I looked at Sam as he shifted his head back to look at Kimmy.

I could see thick veins popping out of his neck as he mouthed something to her and she did the same back to him. They must have been whispering so low that they were the only ones that could hear it. Stupid super hearing, it made me feel like I was deaf. Sam looked back at me and frowned heavily before looking at the stairs where I had taken my tumble.

"Fine but just let all someone know the moment that you start to get light head and leave a note for your dad." I grinned at him before slowly getting off the couch slipping on my black flip flops before hopping in Sammy's jeep. Sending a quick text to my dad telling him that I was at the Uley house since our was so empty.

I stared blankly out the window of Sam's jeep, Embry, Jake is new to this whole thing but the bonfire wasn't just for them. Kimmy was new to the pack but not to being a wolf so this party was for her too.

I watched red oak tree shift into my vision as the smell of slat ocean spray filled my nose. My entire body seems to lighten as my sense opened wide like the beach was clearing my mind out. I could see the blue almost black waves off on the distant shore, white beach foam forming on the sandy white beach.

I took in the sight as I noticed that there were already people on the beach, I could see Jared but the other boys must have been on patrol. I sighed but felt the breath get caught in my throat when I coined that Emily and Kim were sitting off by the bone fire. I wanted to apologize to them so it was no or never.

I hated swallowing my pride and I hate it even more when someone else was right and I blew it all out of portion. But as I searched the tee line I didn't see my boy anywhere so I know that I was on my own for this apology. There wouldn't be anyone there to have my back and maybe that was a good thing. I wouldn't have Pauls emotions messing up my judgment.

"You ready." I looked up to see that the right side passenger was opened and Sam was standing there this sly smirk his face as he held his arms out to help me out of the car. I shook my and slowly move out of the car. But Sam had me by the waist in a matter of seconds helping me stand in my place before letting go.

"I'm not going out trip Sammy, I told you I know how to walk." He scoffed at me but didn't say a word as we made our want onto the fast approaching white sand. Noe solid ground I could walk fine on but sand that was a different story. I slid off my flip flops for good measure.

My toes sinking deep into the cold and as the smell of food wasted into my nose. I knew that it had to be Emily's cooking what else could smell that good. The searing re sun was setting off in the distance listing up the sky a rainbow of colors.

I smiled sadly it was about time that I swallowed my pride and apologize like I should have down days ago. I managed to wiggle out of Sam hard grasp thanks to the help that Kimmy provided. I knew that he didn't want me to go over it Emily but this needed to be down I'm sure that he was just worried that it would be physical.

As m gaze fixed on Emily I noticed that she was wearing a blue pullover hoddie that I knew that it be Sam. Since it was three size too big for her plus a pair of tight compression leggings. Her hair begins whipped up with the beach wind but she was gorgeous. Kim was standing next to her simply watching the waves roll in and out. Kim had on a pair of black short shorts and a tank, she looked like she was freezing but I'm sure that was her plan so that Jared would have a reason to warm her up.

"Emily, Kim can I talk to you for a minute?" I looked at Emily's unsure smile before turning to look at Kim who had this startled expression on her face. Both of their dark eyes made it seem like they couldn't believe that I would dare want to talk to them. Instead of saying anything they both nodded their heads dumbfounded. I walked over to a new log and took a seat smiling gently at the both of them to signal to do the same. They both sat on a log right across from me.

I took in a deep breath, simply holding it for a moment before meeting there confused gaze as what I hoped was an apologetic look on my face. Kim was up first since there was a lot less to apologize for. I could see the corners of her mouth twisting into a nervous grin. "Kim I wanted to apologize to you for blowing up and being so rude to you. I should have made an effort to hang out with you even though we have nothing in common. I understand that that isn't a reason to be rude and it doesn't excuse my attitude up to this point. I truly am sorry for the way that I might have made you feel."

I gave her my best polite smile before turning my gaze to Emily. Her deep gray gaze held my light brown as I took in a deep breath and twisted my head back for a minute to see that Sam was talking to Jared about something. Kimmy was giggling her ass off and she punched Jared in the shoulder. When I turned back there was a worried look on Emily face like she was afraid that I would hit her again.

I let out a heavy breath before building my never up to speak,"You were right about all of it, well not all of it but the fact that what I did was way worse than anything you had ever done to Leah. The least Sam had the nerve to break up with her before he moved onto his important."

"But me and Paul lied to Jake sneaking around and never telling him the truth, you were right but we did be fucked up and possibly beyond repair." I took in a heavy breath letting that truth sink in for the first time in a while. "I would also like to apologize for telling Sam what you told Leah in confidence. I had no right to do that but I was seething in rage and I just got so tired of hearing you tell me, that my relationship with Paul was wrong, I let my anger get the best of me. I would also like to apologize from the bottom of my heart for punching you. I guess Paul is rubbing off on me the wrong way…." I let out a nervous laugh as Emily's and Kim's eyes widen even further.

"Anyway I am truly sorry for all of my actions, I shouldn't have taken it out on either of you, I'm sorry for making such a big screen, once again I am super sorry and I would like to point out that I am apologizing of my own volition not because someone asks me to. But because I realized I so wrong way too late. Anyway, you would like to say something or should I just walk away?"

I looked at Emily who still has not moved, expect to let her jaw hang open from my long-winded apology. I watched her mocha eyelids blink rapidly before claiming her jaw shut. She gave me a sweet smile before looking at Kim who had the same kind smile on her face. "It's all good Bella, I can get that this is a stressful time for all of us." I looked at Kim and smiled gently at her, Kim really was a nice girl, I really did have to try harder with them. Emily cleared her throat and I turned my head to look at her.

She had this look in her eyes that told me she regretted some of the things she said but no all of it. She gave me an apologetic grin as she turned to look at something. When her gaze drifted back there was a fiery detention glowing in the gray gaze. "I am sorry to about what I said to you and Paul about your relationship. The imprint only brings us to the person that we are the best match with. It's up to us to do the work, I am truly sorry that I said you were just one of Paul's plaything."

"I remember when Leah said that to me and it broke my heart and pisted me off all in one shot. So I truly am sorry." I nodded my head as a grin split across my face. "Here's to a new start just us girls." I looked at her for a moment a hopeful grin on my face as I nodded my head as Kim pulled all three of us into a group hug. Here goes.


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 Secrets Are Like Families You Can't Keep Them Hidden for Long

Jake POV

I was running with Embry in silence for a while not saying anything, but occurs only I would catch glimpse of Paul as he ran through the this point I didn't know what to think, I always assume that Paul didn't regret a signal thing that he did. I mean every time that I looked at him he was positively glowing when he was around Bella. But just catching a glimpse of his feeling was enough to make me go into a tail spine. Don't get me wrong this isn't me forgiving him but maybe i could at least let go of some of this anger. " _Then maybe you should talk to him-Embry_ "

I shook my head there was no talking to Paul, if he wanted you to know something then he would have told you straight up. If he didn't want to talk to you then he made it his life mission to ignore the conversation. I could try to get into his mind but every always said his mind was a steel trap. How did he do it?

" _He recites the conjugations of Spanish in his head-Embry_ " I look at Embry my eyes drawn to the large patch of black fur on his nose. This odor took over my sense the smell of decay and death. But it also had this sickly sweet smell to it. " _Vampire-Embry_ " His frantic voice filled my head but I was filled with curiosity was that really what they smelled like. I snapped my head up to see that there was a pale thin man, he had bright fiery red hair and he was looking at me this smug look on his face.

He laughed at me as I coked my head to the side as that stenched filled my nose but there was something else. It was the same smell that always came off of Paul. It was when he was being cocky. Was this what the emotion smelled like. I looked at him for another moment, just trying to pinpoint what the smell remind me of.

That was until he threw a ball of searing red fireball at me, I barely had any time to dance out of the way. The vampire look startled as his bright red eyes turned black as tar, that smell listening as he opened his mouth to speak. "Looks like the mutt have a few moves but you still couldn't take me even if you wanted to." I snarled at him as I began to chase after him, but he flew effortlessly through the trees. His feet thudding against the branches causing the leaves to flutter in the air as they made there way to the ground.

" _Calm down, don't let him bait you-Embry"_ I rolled my eyes we had to kill him so we might as well do it. I chased after him not waiting another moment, I felt my legs tighten and untighten as I race through the trees. Trees and shrubs passing by me in blurs of deep forest green. " _Good go for the kill don't let it escape"_ My inner wolf again ached and shudder at the thought of killing this thing. He did had a annoying habit of poking up in my mind every time that i was trying to kill something. " _Any time really it doesn't matter to me, I was just being polite."_ I grumbled under breath as I felt heat singe my fur. I looked up to see that my bright red fire burning into my coat. Dammit.

I was dropped to the ground as Embry's rushed voice filled my head," _Roll on your back then catch up-Embry."_ I nodded my head as tuft of fur fell of my bad as the cool ground sooth my back. The most lasting smell took up residence in my nose, I knew that it was burning was a close call and I didn't plan for it it happened again. I took off thinking about Paul, trying to get him to reason.

But for some reason he couldn't hear me couldn't respond,could he have been out of range. How was that even possible the one time that we needed him and he is a no show what a waste of energy. We are in the middle of a war and he wants to be a brat and run in silence." _Your telling me, Sam is going to be pissted-Embry."_

Why the hell would Sam be pissed, you know what this is not the time to be thinking about none important question when my life's on the line. I ran at my top speed catching up to Embr in no time but the vampire was gone. What the hell. I frowned at my paws before looking at Embry who was out of breath.

The hell happened when I was out of commission? " _He got away duh, he shot me with a bunch of flames and was gone within seconds-Embry_ " I sighed heavily this was not good, Paul was going to lose it, and he would probably blame the whole thing on us. Even though he was the one that was absent for actions.

" _There you are we have been freaking out-Embry"_ I looked up to see that Paul was running over to his, his large gray wolf seemed to be stalking toward us angrily. I felt my mind flash with vision of the red-haired leech as Paul let out a fierce snarl as his visions shifted between the two of us. His cold red gaze burning up with anger. " _Why didn't you chase after him.-Paul"_ His rage was so strong that it forced a whimper out of me, it not like I intend it too but his rage, was so much more intense then i had ever known possible. _You two are idiots, what the hell were you think about letting him go, jeez what has Sam been teaching you?-Paul"_

At this point his anger was starting to whip my wolf up and I was tried for cowering because of him. I snarl at him before walking a little bit closer trying my best to seem dangerous. " _Well it's time for the bonfire and its mandatory-Me."_ I watched as he shook his head sadly before glaring at me and then at Embry this new found plusing anger filled the hive mind. " _I'm not going Jakey, Im going to go be with Bella, shift and head back to Emily's, I'm sure that she is cooking for the bonfire. Later-Paul"_

He couldn't just not go, Sam told him that he had to go, but he just kept running, forcing me and Embry to chase after him. There was no way that we would get off scot free if we didn't at least try to stop him. But as I got closer Paul, I felt his emotion, something more overpowering then his anger. It was his guilt. But for what, I tried to dive deep into his mind but he wasn't bduging, that way until he thought that we were no longer in hearing distance. I knew that it would be messed up and a total invasions of privacy. But he and Sam have been lying to me for the better part of 2 years. So I watched as his flashback as it played in my mind.

 _Flashback_

I watched her get dress in her room as some _Thousand Miles_ played on her iPod dock, it was one of the few songs that I didn't agree with her on. But more importantly, my mind was with the new pack members.

We were going to have to have a bonfire for Embry and Jake but didn't I want to go. Did he want me to be there probably even want to kill me, which I could understand why?

The prize for world's worst brother definitely would go to me. "Hello, Pauly" I looked up to see this aggravated look on Bella's face as she stomped her foot on the ground and anger lines start to form on the corner of her mouth. "Sorry, what did you say, babe."

I looked at her, hair chocolate brown curls hang loosely on her face as she slowly pulled her hair up in a hug messy bun. She glared at met before shaking her head like she was trying to blow off the fact that I wasn't paying attention to her.

"Nothing just forget what I said, oh wait you cant forget what I said because you weren't even listening." Her own voice was snarky and rude and I was trying to be nice but I had other things to think about than her shit.

"Isabella look at me." I made my voice boom as she let out a moan and turned to look at me. Both her hands on her hips as I slowly rose from her back and kissed her neck then her cheek. "No Paul you're not going to make my anger go away by seducing me."

I let out a low groan before pulling away and sitting in her desk chair while looking at a picture of her and Jake when they went to some street fair way back. What the hell did she even still have the stupid ass picture. I simply turn around and looked at her for a moment before sighing."I'm sorry if I wasn't paying attention to your insignificant problems seeing as how my brother hates me and wants to kill me. But please let's talk about you."

She looked at me wide eyes for a moment before snarling and slamming her foot in the ground before walking over to me. Nothing but rage in her eyes. "I asked would you please come with me to Phoenix next week to see my mother's grave it will be the anniversary of her death. But you are right it is insignificant compare to your alive brother that at least has the choice to want you dead."

I felt guilty crawl into my throat as she looked at me nothing but angry tears filled her eyes as I felt her disgust and rage hit me like a cannonball. When she spun sound on the heels to run away from me I grabbed her wrist yanking back on her arms as she looked at me. "Don't touch me you lost that right now let go Paul or so help my god." I scoffed at her threat what the hell was she going to do dump me, maybe sleep with my brother.I watched her eyes widen in shock as she looked at me.

"You did not just think that" Fuck this stupid bond now I got her in my mind to. "I regret never telling Jake. I should have told him I fell in love with his piece of shit self-absorbed brother who only thinks about himself and thinks that everyone else's problems taker a back know what fuck off and get out of my house."

I snarled at her and stood my hand still firmly place on her waist as my other hand gripping her chin forcing her to look at me. I saw nothing but hate and anger in her eyes as she looked me like I was nothing but a piece of shit that wasn't worth her time. "Well, you are so maybe you should get to stepping bitch." I scoffed at her, watch a few movies and now she thinks that she is a gangster. I growled at her.

"I never said that my suffering was greater than your, but you're such a train wreck that you are used to begin every once center of attention. It was funny I'm not allowed to be upset after you basically destroying what little family I had left. But I'm the piece of shit and not you." I watched her eyes pop from shock as she cocked her fist back ready to punch me but I caught it with were there in a stalemate just simply looking at each other when my phone went off. I let out a snarl of aggression as I looked down at the called id. " _Sam_ "

I shook my head and answered the phone and his voice rang out over the sound of pots and pans clanging in the background.I heard Emily giggle as I snarled lowly I didn't have time for this.

"Watch yourself,Paul I just wanted to tell you that we are having a pack meeting tonight be there and bring Bella. No more of this bullshit the imprints need to bury the hatchet just like you and Embry got that." I noticed how he didn't say Jakes name, which meant that he thought Jake still had the right to be pissed at me and I couldn't agree even more. "Yup we will be there.

 _End of the flashback_

" _Wow that looked horrible so are you guys good now-Embry"_ I could hear Embry's shocked voice but I was took shock to say a word. The fight wasn't the shocking part at least not for me. His guilt for what he did, is what truly shocked me was that what has been causing all of his arguments with Bella. The fact that he had been hiding how he felt about me and about the whole fucked up situation has to be the most surprising thing. I could hear him thinking to himself as he started to run faster.I was never going to get my answer if he ran away from me, I chased after him.

" _I thought that I was out of telepathic range, which meant if he saw that then Jake saw it. Shit this is just my fucking luck. I don't want him to see into my mind for reasons that were my own.-Paul"_ What possible reason could he have to lie about how terrible he felt about all of this. " _Like what I would be glad to hear them-Me"_ I wanted to know everything and I knew that us being in wolf form was the only way that I would get those answer without any lies.

I cut him off at the trees jumping from log to log till I was standing in the path of freezer silver wolf. I hear him roar as the very ground shook from his anger, he was trying to scare me. To get me to move without having it hurt me but I wasn't just going to roll over. Not this time, not ever again. " _It's two against 1 Paul, just tell me the truth for once, why didn't you tell me how you felt about all of this. Why didn't man up and tell me that my girlfriend loves you not me.-Me"_

He snarled as I felt his aggravation roll over him as I tried to pry deep into his mind, but I got nothing but a few snippets here and there. His arguments with mom, and Sam about coming clean. He fights with Bella at school everytime he told her that he couldn't think that he could hold it back much longer. Then there was nothing just his blackness, even when he was back into a concern he still had tight control of his mind.

" _Dammit Paul stop shutting me out I have aright to know-Me."_ He snarled widely at me like I was the one in the wrong and maybe I was but I wasn't moving from this spot till I got my answer. " _Exactly you have the right to hate me, and I have the right to let you, I didn't say a word because it wouldn't have changed a thing, you would still be in pain only you would have thought that I was blaming you for my pain. I didn't want that, I didn't want you hating the fact that you might want to forgive me. Yeah I feel guilty and I regret it every day that I think about the pain you were in, that you are still in. You have only been a wolf for about a week. I have been a wolf for the better part of 2 years. I smell your pain and your anger every day you came home. So I wasn't just going to come to you crying begging for forgiveness that I don't even deserve. Now please get outta my way I have to see Bella.-Paul."_

His voice was filled with sorrow that I couldn't even being to imagen , Embry recoiled and whimper in the hive mind. His mental anguish was physically causing me pain. I didn't think that there could be pain like this. But as I watched Paul shift and froth trying to break past me I knew that he had steeled his nerves. He would brush past me with any force necessary and I knew that I couldn't take him

So I moved to the side it was better to get yell at, then to be put in a comma from the beating Paul would have thrown me. He ran out of sight within seconds I don't think that I had ever seen him run so fast. " _Dude that was intense, did you see the way that they went at it in that flash back.- Embry_ " I nodded my head but didn't say a word, I just started to run towards first beach. As we got closer the smell of the salty ocean filled my nose as the waves came crashing into my ear.

I shifted quickly before throwing a pair of cut off short on before running through the trees. The first thing that I was met with was Sam was talking with Jared and the blonde Kimmy what the hell was that bitch doing here. She tried to kill me, but then again I was trying to kill Paul and she love the guy. I rolled my eyes this was all so confusing and now I would have to man up and tell Sam that Paul wasn't coming.

I silently walked over to him as Embry came lumbering after me slapping my back before running to the guys. He had this wide grin on his face like he was looking forward to seeing Sam lose it. "Pauls not coming." He said it in such a cheery voice that it almost didn't sound like bad news. Sam looked at me as I as made my way over to him and he sniffed the air.I knew that he could smell the burned flesh and fur. "What happened on patrol?"

His voice was deadly calm but I knew that he was burning with rage and it was in this moment that I released that Sam was the rarest wolf in the back. Rage was overfilling in him but he seems to keep his composure perfectly. So when he blew up you knew that it was going to be bad I was starting to regret not skipping this is Paul.

I mustered as much courage as I could before speaking three sets of eyes looking at me intently."We ran into a vampire but Paul ran out of mental range so we were stuck to deal with him on our own. He had a some gift, he could shot and control flames. He burned my back and got away in the confusion. By the time that Paul made it over to us he is gone, I'm sure that he was on his way to the army. Amway Paul lost it and flipped, then he said that he was going home to Bella. So we chased after him, he was so angry and he was oblivious to the fact that we were following him so when he thought back to a fight that he had with Bella that involved me in a sense. I confronted him but that only pissted him off and he ran off."

Sam snarled under his breath, wild and untamed nothing that I had heard from him before, how was he still control. If the roles were reversed Paul would have shifted by now. I shifted my vision to look at Jared and Kimmy who shared the same worried look. Kimmy took her phone out to call Paul but go no answer. She had a frantic energy coming off of her as I shirred back to see a shaking Sam.

"He is so dead." Jared chuckled at the end of it but I knew that he was just trying to lighten the mood what the hell was he talking about. His cunning eyes told me that this was a big deal even if I didn't understand what was going on."Seriously, he doesn't have a pray of talking his way out this time. This was the 3rd time that he disobeyed a command I might be new to pack life but even I know that you don't disobey the alpha." I looked at Kimmy what did she mean keen to pack life as in she joined the pack. I moaned loudly before looking at the white sandy shore. Why couldn't we just enjoy one day with no problems, I heard this laughter that I knew belong to Bella. She was giggling along with Kim and Emily but I thought that she hates them.

I shook my head before chnace a glance at Sam he took in a few deep breath before the shaking slowed. Shifting his worried gaze from me to Embry. "Are the two of you okay." I looked at him and nodded my head seeing the worry that filled his deep brown eyes as he sighed. At least it was going back to normal Sam for the moment,"Alright well we can discuss this later, not now with the council on there way. They will most likely wonder where Paul is." He shook his head sadly as I walked passed him and over to the imprints. I smiled gently at each them but Bella paid me no mind she simply rubbed her foot that i am sure was killing her. "Do you girls mind if I talk to Bella?"

I watch Emily and Kim both look up at me confused before shifting to look nervously at Bella who smiled reassuring at the both of them. When did they get so close, the wind whipped up the sand as both girls got up from the spot and ran off to talk to the guys. I'm sure that they were listening to see what I was going to say to Bells. I took in a deep breath before taking up the vacant seat Emily left.

Bella came me this impatient look like she just wanted to get this over with, "Come Jake just spit it out, tell me how much you hate me and get it over with. I really hate getting yelled at so if we could just rip the band-aid off that would be really helpful." I was genuinely confused what the hell did he mean by that. "Don't give me that I don't know what you're talking about look. Everytime you talk to me it's, I hate you, or your a lying whore, and I hope my brother leaves you, or there is my personal favorite, it's rather new but it seems to be your new favorite saying. I hope a vampire rips you apart, that was right after you found out about wolves and you tribe."

Did I really say all those things to her, and did she really let me talk to her like that, she also just shrugged them off but as I looked at her eyes drinking with pain. I could see the heavy tear that was barely hanging onto her thick eyelashes.

"Please don't cry I am not here to yell at you, it's about the whole thing between you, Paul and I." She didn't even look close to stop crying if anything I think that I made it worse. I could hear shifting and I was keenly aware that the rest of the pack was watching me make a fool of myself.

I shook my head slightly before looking at back at her creamy skin this glow that seemed to come off of her skin from the bonfire. "Really Bella I want to talk not insult you I swear on my father grave." I watched her give me this cautious glare like every word out of my mouth was a lie. "Fine talk quick," Why was she in such a hurry was there something that I was missing.

I took in every detail of her face, the way that she chewed on her bottom lips every time I let you a sigh out like she is afraid that I would blow up, or how her eyebrows knitted together every time she was deep in thought. Or how her eyes looked columns in the fire in the bonfire light.

"I saw into Pauls mind today, I saw the fight that the two of you got into this morning, it was pretty bad but I also felt his guilt for all of it, not just what he said to you but also about everything that went down with the two of us. Why didn't either of you tells me how much you regretted it. I felt your emotions along with his, you know that imprint bond works even in memories."

I watched the shock register on her face for a moment before a cold mask slipped on her face as she looked down at her interlace fingers."Why would we tell you that, you wanted nothing to do with us, you needed space and that was evident. Us telling you how we felt about the whole mess wouldn't change the way that you saw us. It wouldn't make you want to forgive us so why would we waste our breath on something that we both knew was a lost cause. Plus it's not like we deserve it."

I shocked at how calm her voice was as she spoke, not a single ounce of venom, or hate for the way that I had blown up on her or anything her voice was expecting and kind even. I sighed heavily and looked at her for a minute. That cold mask of indifference was still on her face. I couldn't even smell her emotions not that i knew what pain smelled like. But I knew that she was trying hard or hid them from me.

"Is the reason that you are messing with Bella." I looked up to see that Paul glaring at me brows slumped downward with anger before shifting to look at Bella whose shoulder seemed to slump in relief."Isabella what are you doing here? You should have stayed in bed. I nearly had a heart attack when I couldn't find you."

I watched Paul crouched down placing a gentle kiss to her temple, any other time I would have gagged and been filled with rage. But at the moment I was numb with confusion about everything. "Sorry I don't want to stay in the house and I need to apologize to the girls." Paul nodded his head and looked at me. "Can we talk up in the parking lot." I look at him his question caught me off guard. He made it pretty clear that he didn't want to talk to me any anything for the entire school year.

"Sure" I ran up the wooden steps two at a time till I was standing in a dark and lonely parking lot. Paul was right behind me, I could see his crimson red eyes glowing in the dark. "I don't know why you feel the need to make Bella upset, but I don't want to be mad at me then be mad at me. I tired of you taking shit out on her that is my fault." I looked at him confused what the hell was wrong with him. She seemed fine to me but all my confusion earn me was an annoyed eye roll. "Are you really that much of a novice that you could smell the pain that you were causing her."

Now I was really confused I didn't smell anything coming off of her let alone pain. I just look at him too stunned to speak all he really did was shake his head sadly."I seriously can't believe that Sam has not had time to teach you the basic of detecting emotions…." Before he could finish saying anything I watched a large muscular fist punch him right in the face. The sound of Paul bones cracking under the force of the meaty fist.

When I turned back to the entrance of the parking lot, Kimmy's her eyes glowing gold and Jared had her arms pinned behind her back. No matter how hard she fought against him, his grip was like iron. "Jake step back at least a few feet." Sam cold voice startled me but as I looked up there here was his eyes glowing a dangerous blue. His eyes cruel as I looked down to see Paul collapsed on the ground. Spitting blood, something in my chest aches as I moved closer to Paul but Sam snarled wildly at me. Without person I moved back to stand alongside Kimmy and Jared. "I am the alpha and you will listen there will be no more disobeying for any of you."

I was taken back from his brutal and harsh tone, I had never heard it like that before but he meant business and Paul was just going to have to take this beating. Sam cocked his fist back before letting it fly punching Paul with more froe. His knuckles cracking as they came in contact with Paul lower jaw. I could hear the sound of Paul jaw crumbling and breaking under the force of the heat.

I flinched at the sound of it,"Stop it." I watched as Kimmy break out of Jared grasp but not before he had her pinned again. Embry ran up the stairs staring wide-eyed at the scene. He must have heard Sam's voice and ran up the stairs. But as I looked past his shoulder I could see little Bella hobbling up the stairs. While Kimmy growler and whined anything to get same to stop but he wouldn't.

Sam kicked Paul square in the chest causing him to fly back a few feet till his back came in contact with a red oak. The sound of his backing snapping was enough to make me want to howl out in pain. But Paul didn't so much as scream or whimper, he slowly stood struggling to stay on his feet. But there was this different fire in his eyes, he was determined not to fall, his large hand rising out his face snapping his jaw back into place with one slick motion.

That had to hurt like a bitch how was he being so stoic about all of this, this sly grin formed on his face, as he spit out blood and teeth alike. But my gaze was focused on his bright red eyes. There was something about his cold gaze that told me he was going to say something stupid. "Orders are not optional, they aren't suggestion, if I say run with them I mean it. If I say this bonfire is mandatory then I mean it." Sams cold voice rang out as Paul rolled his eyes.

The sound of Sam anger was enough to make me collapsing to the ground to get on my knees and whimper in submission. But as Paul got closer, I could Sam muscle tense he wasn't nearly down beating the living shit out of Paul. But that didn't stop Paul from smirking he knew it was coming but he didn't seem to care. Paul lumbered over to him just as Sam grabbed the scruff of Paul hair before lambing his fist into Pauls face, over and over again till he collapsed on the ground.

I felt every bone causing blow as if it was my body taking that beat, there was this gurgling moan of pain that escaped Paul lips. That was the first time that his body regards the pain that it was in. Sam snarled as he finally let Paul dropped to the ground, his body a crumpled and broken mess, it almost looked like he was dead. But I could hear the tell-tale heart that was thumping slowly.

As I turned back Kimmy's eyes were glowing as her body started to tremble, but soon it subsided as Bella walks over to her giving her a kind smile. But the rest o her face was impassive that smile was just to calm Kimmy down. She was staring at Paul, knew she had to be as shocked as me because Paul of all people never lost a fight.

"You done yet Sammy I thought that you would last longer than that, don't tell me, did my face hurt you hands." Paul smug voice reached my ears as Bella sighed under her breath and groaned at Paul like he had just said something wrong. As if on cue Sam kicked him in the chest and I hear this clicking sound that had to be his breastplate. How was he even being smug in a brutal beating like this.

His deep copper skin was covered in crimson red blood from head to toe, it was a gruesome sight and his skin was starting to pale from blood loss. Cold glowing icy blue eyes met fiery hot red eyes. A silent battle of wills taking place as Paul smirked at him. "Really is all you gotta bro, who both know I have taken way worse beatings than this."Paul smirked I mean he actually smoke and I thought that it would be a gruesome sight. With blood covering his gums and missing teeth. But his body was already healing.

"Let me make this clear of all of you old and new pack member, my laws, my rules are absolute and let this be a example of what happen when you deviate from them." His voice boomed over all of us with authority unlike anything that I ever heard. Each of us nodded our heads and he walked back to the beach where Kim and Emily still were. "You idiot, what were you thinking?"

I watched as Bella walked towards a smiling Paul. Who seemed like he didn't have a care in the world even though he just got the living shit kicked out of him. "Yeah well you know me babe, I can't help but egg the man on. I tested my limit and now I know what they are."

I watched her shake her head sadly as the rest of the pack walked over to him and each of them sighing at his pitful state."Paul, you are shot man, you know that." I looked over to see that Jared who as this sad frown on his face as his eyes wander to the beach. I'm sure that he was thinking about getting back to Kim after that startling sight. "The council should be here so and you are in no shape to be here. Maybe you should head home and get some rest." Paul scoffed at Jared like he was the idiot.

"Oh and disobey oh mighty Sam, yeah, think I will pass on that one." Paul slowly stood taking a few tentative steps before starting over to the beach, we all stood there stunned, he shouldn't even be able to stand let alone walk. This was going to be a weird and long night.


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 Finally I have Had Enough

Bella POV

I watched him limp down the stairs with his head held high, there was something about that man that left me utterly speechless. "Idiot." It was the only word that needed to be said but it still made him break out into a huge grin, when he turns back to look at me. I could feel his pain burning through my veins. It took everything I had no to jump in and beg for Sam to stop but I knew that Paul would learn without it. He had been pushing Sam way too much and this was the tipping point he had no one to blame but himself and he knew as much.

"How do you deal with him?" I looked up to see that Kimmy was taking in a few deep breaths before closing her eyes that were still slightly glowing gold. Her blood lust was it its peak when she saw Sam throw the first punch. But soon I was staring at her amazing topaz eyes, this harsh light to them.

"I'm sorry what did you say." I gave her my best polite smile but I was still a little out of it. She smiled politely before giving me a being smile as she shook her head slowly. Before I could ask her to repeat what she one more time she was slipping off. Hovering behind Paul to make sure that he didn't fall over. Jared smiley smirked at the sight before placing a gentle hand on my back.

I gave him a thank you nod before he ran off in a flash, standing on the beach leaning deep into Kim's side like he had had been there all along. He was so loving and tender their relationship was so cute. Though it did bug me at time when they stared at me like I had three heads. I felt the smile that I had on my face slowly fade away as a cold summer wind ripped through my thin tank top and short shorts.

"You okay?" I looked up to see that Embry and Jake were both looking at me with some weird gleam in their eyes. I didn't get why they seem too worried about me all of the sudden they both made their feelings clear and I was fine with it. They had the right and I wasn't going to be pissed at them when everything they said though harsh was still true.

I nodded my head gets elm careful about my concussion as I pivoted on my heel and started to make my way down the stairs. I wanted to get down to Paul as fast as possible but I also didn't want to make my head or my leg worse. For a brief moment the thought of asking Paul for help flashed across my mind. But he was way worse off than me so I walked in silence.

I could feel his brewing gaze, stalking me like a predator stalks its prey right before they pounce for the kill. I turned to see him sitting alone as a soft looking white sand dune. The mounted sand couldn't have been could for his back and why wasn't he sitting with the rest of the pack.

Was he bitter that they didn't help him, not even Kimmy would sit with him, she was chatting up Jared. Debating monster film semantics. "Bella are you sure that you are okay, you look like you are about to keel over." I felt Jakes hot breath inches from my ear who told me that he could get this close. He was the one that treated me like shit and now he was concerned that isn't how this was going to go. If you are going to hate me then hate me, you don't get to be nice one minute giving someone hope that thing are going to change. Then flip out of nowhere and go back to hating me.

Keep my pained to myself I didn't know how to keep the smell form filter in my nose but as long as I kept the emotional connection shut off. Paul wouldn't know, but as I shift my gaze from Jake that was inches away to Paul. I could see the fire in his gaze like even with all of this injuries he would still kick Jake ass for upsetting me. His hazel gaze began to darken as he made his way off of the sand dune. I forced calming waves over him as I mouthed one word. _No._

He didn't seem like he like he was going to listen, his nose was all scrunched up like he was going to fight me on this. But his shoulders slump and he collapsed back on the dune looking at his feet like an upset puppy.

I turned swiftly on my heels forcing Jake to a stop, if I kept walking I would trip and then that would have made everything so much worse. Jake frowned at me as his brown eyes lighten in his confusion. I was tired of him being so weird he needs to pick one emotion and stick with it. "Fine why do you keep asking that?" I look at Jacob for minute giving him to collect his thoughts but he said nothing. What was wrong with me "Either give me closure or leave me alone."

With those final words, I took each step at a bit of a faster pace I just wanted to get away from him he was getting on my nerves. As my feet hit the cold sand a shiver went down my spine as I slipped my flip flops off and head over to Paul. Taking each tentative step slow as I made my way across the sand without tripping or tipping over once.

I made my way or him my feet squish in the sand as the dune laid right in front of me, I could feel the gazes of the people at the fire. I didn't see the big deal, I was supposed to want to be near Paul. The doubt in Pauls' eyes told me that there was something else that I was missing, almost like he was silently asking me to stay away from him. But I was freezing and I hadn't seen him all day so I was going to lay down with him"What was up with that everyone was glaring at me and why don't you want me to sit with you."

I tried to keep the lights hurt from my voice but I could tell that it didn't work with Paul scrunched his nose up and frowned. His arms twitched like he wanted to pull me into a ghu to, hold me till my pain faded but they must have been too heavy for him to move at the moment. I sat on the large mound letting out a light laugh as he frowned at me, my guess he didn't like me making fun of him for basically being a vegetable.

I moved at close to Paul that I could without injuring him, his heat soon took over my body warming every inch of my skin. He was like my own little space heater and as I looked up to see the other glaring at us. I knew that there was something that I was missing that my space heater didn't tell me about. I shifted my vision so that I could whats the black rolling wave hitting the jetties off to the north shore.

"Usually when a pack member gets beaten into submission they are forced to sit alone, in exile, they are basically the omega till the alpha truly forgives them. Meaning you're should be around me, mate or not." I rolled my eyes and glared over at Sam who was giving me a threatening stare. As if to say get your ass over here before I drag you over here.

"It a good thing that I'm not a wolf then isn't it." I laugh as deep tan frown lines formed on Sam face the anger shining in his eyes. But screw him he could beat Paul all he wanted that didn't mean I was going to walk around like a whipped slave. I twisted my neck upward to get a better look of Paul face. The cut on his lip still bleeding and red with irritation.

Before I could stop myself I flicked my tongue over the cut his wound was cold but it started to warm up as I such on his lower lip hearing a moan of both pain and relief. When I pulled away I could help but laugh at his lustful expression. He looked like he wanted to take me here on this beach with the others around.

"I hear saliva can soothe a wound just as well as medicine." I watched this grin split on his face. "Looks like you and I need a little alone time than cause you got some injuries that need healing." I rolled my eyes at his playfulness but I could tell that he wanted to do more than play. But for me, it was just good to have him around especially considering the way that our day started. That argument went way too far on both ends.

"Sorry about that, I shouldn't have lost it on you they way that I did, I was lost in thought and the impending doom of being partnered with two people that hated me, messed with my head. If you want I can see if Sam will let me go with you, he will probably say no though so don't be too pleased if I can't go."

I sighed gently just hearing him apologize was enough for me, Paul didn't do apologies, in fact, the only other person that he has ever apologized to and meant it was Jake when I left him. His gentle words warmed my heart pushing away the cold sense of dread that had formed this morning.

This whole night seemed to be going my way I mean other than the fact that Paul took a serious beating. I made up with the other imprints, Kimmy joined the pack and I think that Jake might be on the road to forgiveness I can't really tell. But this night went a lot better than the last time that we met with the council.

"They will be here in a few minutes let's go." I heard Sam gruff voice stirring me from my thoughts as I looked up I noticed that I was sitting in Paul lap in front of the fire. This sly grin on his face as if he was silently saying yes I moved you without knowing I'm that good.

I rolled my eyes at his antics but managed to get a good look at his face in the firelight, most of the superficial injuries were gone. But there was still a cut on his lips tough now the blood almost looked darked like that cut had been there for weeks and not a few hours. There was a vertical scar going down the right side of his temple to the top of his check.

I'm sure that if I took off his shirt he body would be a tangle bruised mess he shouldn't even be here and I could still feel faint traces of his pain. It broke my heart carved a line right down the middle. I couldn't even take it looking at him in pain as I stare a the bright orange flames. Watching them flicker in the window as black smoke rose high into the air.

The rest of the pack seemed over it, Jared was sitting close with Kim and I knew that he was counting down the minute till he was over. Sam told them both to lie about marking us but I'm sure that there was something about having to lie to the council that put him on edge. Which I get but he is a horse sized wolf what would Jared have to worry about.

The silence was deafening and the tension in the air made it almost impossible to breathe. This was all starting to really freak out, that was when he walked out of the shadows like monster whispering something between themselves. Did the know or could it have been because Paul looks like he got hit by a bus?

"Which is not wrong, I got hit by a big burly bus named Sam." I hear Paul whispered it low in my ear and I had to resit the urge to giggle as the leader looked our way. Harry was the first one that I saw.

He looked less than pleased to see me or maybe he didn't want to look at Paul since they were on the best terms. But at the moment I didn't care I just want to go to his house and lay down with Paul at my side all night.

I justed wanted to forget about this whole stupid fight that we had gotten into you and cuddle. But what are we doing sitting here about to get yelled at by a bunch of old people? Behind Harry was Old man Quil that didn't even chance a glance at Embry. You could tell that he was finding reasons not to lay his eyes on him.

I felt bad for the guy really but it wasn't like he didn't deserve it with the way that he had been actin. But I know that if my dad had an affair I would want him to recognize his other child. It would only be a matter of time before Quil shifted and things got completed. He might as well come clean now but how could he do that when he couldn't even stand the sight of his own son.

"Dick," I mumbled it under my breath and he didn't seem to notice but the others did. Paul was trying not to grin at me as he turned to look at the last council member which just happened to be his dad. Who had this worried look on his face could he had to know that Paul had not marked me like he was ordered to. Or was it because Pauls face was and is a hot mess compared to a few hours ago. "Not cool babe." Damn this imprint bond, I watched the flames dance across Pauls copper skin for a moment before sighing, even though he got his ass kicked he still looked amazing to me.

He kissed my neck tenderly as a sign of thanks, while all the other wolves rose, Paul, on the other hand, stayed where he was. Which made sense and no of the council members made a fuss about it. It's not like he was in the condition to be standing without fall into the fire anyway. Once the others sat down the meeting commenced though I wished that it hadn't because the first thing that Harry did was looked at me. Deep bag and hollow cheeks made his face look gaunt as a deep frown took over his face. "So did the two of you make your imprints, it needs to be done."

Who the hell would just come out,say somethin like that there was no tactic he could have at least work his way up to it. Maybe explain the role of the two newest wolves, or welcome Kimmy to the pack was rather crude on how he brought it up but Sam spoke in a gruff polite tone nonetheless. "Yes they have now can we move." I knew that he was shooting for polite to me it sounded like he was annoyed and that as putting it mildly. It was go to know that I wasn't the only one that thought the way he put it was rude.

Jared didn't seem to ease up if anything his jaw locked tight as he turned to look at Danny. His gaze hard and cold as his muscles twitched with nervous energy. I would that he was trying not to lose it and he was doing a good job all things considered."Daniel is what Sam said true are they marked."

That was why Jared was so fidgety but would Danny really rat out his sons packmates. Would he really rat out his son? He took in a deep whiff of air and horne st Paul and then at Jared before moving his lips to speak.

"Yes they are marked, I can smell it on them now can we be done with this nonsense." I look at Paul. I wasn't sure if Danny was lying or not but if an imprint was marked could you really smell it. What was even more shocking to me was that Danny lied to Paul. I mean sure his relationship with Paul is less...less tense but not so much that he would lie to him. This was too much thinking for me, I felt my head dip down to lay on Paul shoulder, letting him place a chaste kiss on my temple as he let his eyes flash red at Sam.

Each of the council members slowly nodded there head I could tell that they wanted to change the subject just as bad as us. Jared seems to relax as bit as Paul shifted the both of us so that his dad could sit next to us. His dad was watching him question, the pack was staring warily at him trying to keep their distance, Danny, on the other hand, didn't seem to give a damn.

He speaks slowly so that only me and Paul could hear him, this sly grin on his face."You just had to test him, didn't you?" Paul gave his dad a sly grin as he gently bumped his shoulder against his father. Both their eyes glowing red for a moment. The other was watching them but I doubt that they could hear the two of them speaking. "What can I say I take after my old man, I hate orders especially if they don't sit well with me." Danny gave him a light laugh before turning to look at Sam who was frowning at Paul.

My guess he was still upset that Paul didn't think that anything he did was wrong, to him it was a game trying to see how far he can push before he schnapps. Like when a baseball player tries to steal a base. I smiled to myself it was about time that I started to get theses metaphors right. It looks like all those days watching baseball and football was paying off final. I took in a deep breath as Old man Quil looked at Kimmy this wide smile forming on his face. "What my favorite great-granddaughter doing here."

Kimmy flashed me and Paul a dazzling smile as pride shown in her eyes, even though she wasn't allowed to be around him doesn't mean that she couldn't grin at u. She walked over to her grandfather pulling him into a tight hug. It almost looked like she was going to break his brittle bones. "What can I say Bella and Sam convinced me to join the pack. After Paul pestered them, I figured these pups could use the help of a real shifter."

Kimmy smiled cockpit as her smug tone reached all of our ears, but she did have the right to be cocky. Ever since she joined the fight a couple of months back, she has been a real help. She did patrol shifts giving the guys a break, took random runs to Port Ange so get information on the nest with Rose. I doubt all of this would have been done without me.

Old man Quil looked at me and Paul then to Sam with this look of approval and graduated in his eyes. It was funny he adored his granddaughter but wouldn't even look at his son. That was just pitiful. She gave him a knowing smirk before hopping back to her log next to Jared and Kim. Though she was looking at me this same thought running through her mind that was running in mind. Was someone going to bring up the Embry thing?

I shifted to look at Embry who was staring into the fire, hatred burning in his eyes as he didn't bother to let his gaze shifted upward towards his father. He took in a deep sigh as Jake bumped his shoulder trying to cheer him up, but he was going to have to do a lot more than this. "Paul!" The irritating and demand voice belonged to Harry Clearwater who had this smug and arrogant smile on his face like he knew something that everyone else didn't.

Paul snapped his hand up, he must have been having a private conversation with his father because when I look at his face. He was twisting his head away from his father to look at Harry. Righteous anger burning in his eyes as he thought about having to deal with this old man. "Yes sir" He gritted his teeth as he resisted the urge to deck him like wanted to do 6 months ago with the meeting. Harry's eyes darkened as this nervous glint took over his eyes. "Since you are so good with she-wolves, you wouldn't mind teaching Leah when she shifts. The two were the best friend at one point right?"

Paul snarled under his breath, I looked up at him shocked I didn't know that he knew Leah so well, I always thought that Kimmy was his best friend. Paul shifted his vision, looking nervously as Sam and Emily who both stiffened at the mention of Leah. I could tell that Emily's eyes were wide with fear, "Yeah we were friends before I shifted, you made it clear that I couldn't talk to her. You burned what every bridge had linked the two of us. I won't train her. Plus even if I agree she isnt shifting anytime soon. Quil would be the next one. She hasn't even shown the signs."

Harry smiled but nodded his head before glaring at Kimmy like she was below him. This disgusted gleam singh in his eyes and smile as he looked her up and down. Kimmy must have noticed too because she snarled angrily and stood up, her body tense like she was ready to attack him. Her body seemed to the lung in slow motion but she never made it to her target.

Paul was wrapping his arms securely around her waist holding her in place no matter how hard she fought. Whispering calming words in her ears, it looked really sensation and private I almost wanted to look away. A hissing sound erupted into the air as I looked over to see a knowing gaze in Danny eyes as he watched them. "Your not even tribe the only reason you are here is that you are banging the right drum. Never forget that. "

Here voice horse with more than one emotion, I didn't know the history but as she took in a few ragged breaths to calm herself a cold wind forced my lips to quiver. Danny moved closer to me draping his arm around my shoulder as he lowered his lips to my ear. His warmed breast causing hives to go down my side. He smelled of chocolate and cinnamon kinds of like hot cocoa.

"Don't move if they don't smell a shifter scent on you then they will know that Paul didn't mark you." I looked into his deep green eyes lost for a moment before nodding my head slightly and jerking my head to Paul and Kimmy. "What is up with them?" I breathed his emerald gaze shift from me to Paul watching Kimmy body start to shake as sadness erupted into his eyes.

He took in a low before as he whispered into my ear but I knew that anyone with superhering was listening. "Female shifter is rare for Kimmy's generations, she is one of two, so the older council members see her as a baby maker nothing more. In fact when they found out that she was showing signs of shifting they sent Harry's little brother to become her mate. Imprint be damn they wanted more shifters. More people to protect the tribe. Only problem is that piece of shit nearly killed her. They wanted Paul to be her mate but he refused saying that was inhumane. He told her everything after he found out watching Harry brother was doing to her."

I sucked in a breath I knew that her boyfriend was betting her but damn I did think that she was in some fucked up matting pact. "Yeah well if we are lucky they will pair Leah off with a wife beater. I would love to see her beaten and broken on a floor right before I put her out of her misery. Paul isn't training that fucking bitch."

Kimmy was shaking but Paul held on not even worried that she might pass in his arms. I couldn't tell what he was trying to send me a message in his mind and for a second his voice filtered into my mind. _"I have to calm her down any means necessary._ "

His eyes flashed to me, asking for silent permission to step outside the lines if needed, I simply nodded my head. But before he could do anything the old man stepped in. "Watch it Harry my granddaughter is not your pawn and Paul doesn't have to go near Leah unless he chooses to. It is the job of either the alpha or the beta to train the pup not the 3rd in command. Sam or Jared should have the honor. "

Funny it didn't seem like an honor to me more of a burned or a pain in the ass. I watch Paul turn Kimmy around in his arms. So that he was holding her close to his chest hiding her face in the crook of his neck as she tried to fight of the painful memories. I could tell that she was crying as her shoulder started to shake uncontrollably. "Your such a dick." I couldn't control myself it simply slipped out go my mouth. Harry looked at me clearly this time he heard what I had said. "What was that ."

I looked up at Harry sneering at his mocked polite tone, was he actively trying to get his ass kicked. "I said that you are a dick, a sack of shift, the filth in between my toes after I walk barefoot in the forest. You're below even the basic standards of a human. Someone like you shouldn't even be on the council. Treating women like baby incubators is all kinds of fucked and demoralizing. Especially with your wife beater brother, who by the way should've killed as a sign of basic human dendy."

Harry looked up at me shocked as a silence fell over the fire, no one spoke not even Harry. He was too shocked that I would call him out on his bullshit did he think that I wouldn't stand up for Kimmy. While he shoved her past trauma in her face like it was nothing. shred over the crowd almost as if he was to consume to speak. He like over me like he was waiting for a pathology and he made me want to scream there is no way that you can control me, and that Paul didn't mark me. But that would throw Danny under the buss and he was just starting to get his life back on track with his kids. I couldn't do that to him not when he was trying to be a good man and father.

Harry snorted and shoved a grubby finger at Kimmy who was silently crying in Paul's arms. Paul whose eyes were glowing red in the dark lighting the cam up better than any flame. His heinous thought was filtering into my mine. Each one more vile and violent than the one before it and I thought that I would flinch and disgust or fear but this ass deserve it."This half breed mutt shouldn't even be setting foot on our land she is lucky that she had such an important job for the tribe. A pale face like you shouldn't even be involved, your worst then a half breed."

I snarled angrily at him what right did he have, both Pal and my anger was filling my veins, it was like nothing I had ever felt. Like being struck by lighting the surge that I got from out combine rage was enough to set me off.

"Your not tribe, I'm Paul mates making me more apart of the tribe then you're pitiful ass will ever be, and if we are talking about half breeds, what about Embry? You all seem to be wrong him, you the doting grandfather can stick up for your granddaughter but you can't even make eye contact with Embry. All you people aside from Danny are pitiful you don't even deserve to be on the council. A sexist pig that uses women like token and a sack of shit father that is willingly missing out on a spending time with his kid. Piss off."

I glared at the both of them staring harshly as Old man Quil as he choked on his air, trying to find the right words to say to me. "You dare..." I cut him off before he even had a chance "Oh I dare, I might not be getting along with Embry. But he deserve a whole lot better than you, you piece of shit." I sneered at him holding my ground as Kimmy and Paul looked at me in shocked.

I wasn't one to go looking for fight but these old men needed to learn some goddamn respect. They are all risking their lives not only for me but for the entire tribe and the people of Fork. Who they have no reason to protect, no obligation. But they are treated like trash, I don't think so.

With both of them staring blankly as me they start to move as if out of impulse. Both of them looking a lot more casing for old people. Anger guiding their action but before they could even lay an angry hand on me. Danny stood up snarling so loud the earth beneath our feet quacked. "I would really hate to kill the both of you, but I will don't think you are laying a hand on her."

I looked at Danny's back, his muscle tensing as his body gave off a slight tremor as his glowing eyes lighting up the rage plaster on his face. "You are a council member same as us and you think that she should speak to us like that." He twisted his neck back giving me an award-winning grin that would have made my heart throb, hell it did make my heart thorb. "What can I say she's not wrong and I like the feisty ones. Beat it"

I watched the two men exchange looks like they were having a mental conversation before Harry turned back to look at Danny. "There will consequence for this Daniel." He shrugged his shoulder like their impending words were no big deal. "In case you forgot I am older than the both you, not aging has its props. So there's really nothing the two of you can do to me."

I looked at Danny starring in amazement there was no way that he was older than them. But both old men took his words gravelly and nodded their head at each other. Like they had decided on a course of action. Both their faces forming into a sneer as old man Quil eyes drifted to Embry for a moment. Who just so happens to be staring at me his eyes wide with shock. Harry, on the other hand, took a step closer to me.

Before I knew what was going on, there was a giant timber wolf, with a glowing silver coat standing in front of me. His sliver was different from Pull it looked like pure moonlight, he was studying and his glowing crimson eyes were striking. Even as he took a step forward his long bushy tail curled around me. Like he was trying to call me. before i knew what was going on. There wa a silver wolf with salting crimson red eyes cruel around me. His fangs were banged as his lips curled over his gums, snarling low btu as I look at the ground I didn't see the strands of his clothes.

Harry snarled at me but shifted his gaze to look at Danny it was the smart thing to do. "You laid your bed Danny, I hoped for your wife's and kids sake you can lay in it." That only earned a growl to rip from Danny clenched teeth. He stalked a little closer but he tail was still wrapped firmly around my tongue flickered over his chops as he growled so fiercely that the window blew roughly through the trees. "Doesn't look like he is joking to me you better beat it." I could hear Paul smug voice but I couldn't take my eyes off of Danny hulking from.

Harry sighed and walked away with Quil in toe but he kept throw glancing at Embry on his way up to the parking lot. I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was hiding un as I shifted to see a human Danny standing there. Still fully clothed with the ones that he had on before he shifted. "How did you do that." I looked at him confused and he smiled wide "93 years of practice that how, not all wolves find their imprint during their first lifetime."


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 What Now?

Paul POV

I could feel Kimmy be put at ease in my arms before she jumped out of my grasp and over to Bella. Pulling her into the tight most bone-crushing hug I had ever scene. She squeezed my Balls like she was trying to steal her life force, Kimmy does remember that Bella was hurt right. "Good looking out Bells. Your the best friend a girl could ask for." I felt myself from frowning as Kimmy bust out in a fit of laughter. "Other than Paul of course.

I laugh and nodded my head before limping over to them, damn did Sam really need it hit me that hard. I sighed heavy this had been the longest night of my life and I felt like my night was just getting started. I kissed Bella gentle on her temple ignoring the burning pain from the cut on my lip before turning to look at my dad. This smug but proud grin on his face, I hadn't really ever seen him shift back but I knew that he had more control over the magic in his veins than most shifters. I still didn't know how he shifted with his clothes still on but I need to learn it I was tired of ruin my clothes all my favorite clothes.

"Thanks" He shrugged his shoulder like it was no big deal before giving Sam a cautious stare before looking up at the parking lot like the elders were still there. His tone gentle and caring, I had to admit these past months our dad had turned a new leaf. He was gentler with the both of us carful of how he spoke as not to spook us. He seemed like a different man, he had finally gotten his inner wolf under control.

"Careful with them, any other female shifter that joins your pack will get the same treatment. They tried to do the same thing with your mother but we already had to two of you so..." Sam sneered clearly upset by them trying to use our mother as some baby dispenser, and I could tell that he wanted to ask dad about it. But he was alpha Sam not the son of the great Danny Uley.

So instead Sam gave him a grave nod with a silent promises to talk to dad about it later. Dad only smoke before ruffling my hair and shifting his gaze to Sam as if to tell em to behave. I rolled my eyes only causing him to laugh as he started to walk away. "How old are you." I look at Bella, her voice filled with curiosity and intrigue. She almost sounded like a little kid as she looked up at him, her wide brown eyes and long lashes making her looking younger than she was. "93 thought I haven't aged for the better part of 60 years. While all the other shifters were imprinting and dying off. I wasn't so lucky it took me awhile. But it took Kahula even longer to find me. To different generations of by far the most badass"

Me and Sam both knew the story and I had to admit that it was a pretty bad ass story. Dad would tell it to us when we were lying awake in bed at night. Bella had this dreamy-eyed looked like she couldn't wait to hear the love story of the two oldest. I smile as he jogged of I'm sure that he went to go find mom and tell her what happened before the elder blindsided her. She was going to be too thrilled and I'm sure that she will blame Bella for it. I signed before collapsing on the cold vacation soggy log and stared blankly at the flames.

I watch the golden flames dance across the logs reducing them to ash as I looked up to see a thankful light in his eyes. "Don't mention it." I watched him nodded his head, I knew that he was glad that I managed to keep Kimmy from killing the old man no matter how badly I wanted to let her. I sighed trying to ignore the flashes to the waves of desperation that was coming off of her. It was almost like she was begging for someone anyone to kill him. It didn't have to be her but she really wanted them dead.

I hated seeing her like that it broke my heart, I hook my hand as if that would get the light of description on her face out of my mind. But as I looked up at Embry I could see him shifting under my gaze as he flicked his eyes to Bella and then back to me. The deep brown gaze turned black as he got nervous that I wasn't going to catch on. He wanted to talk to Bella. I slowly nodded my head as a length of gratitude shield in his eyes as he moved over to her slowly.

He was a few inches from Belly when I let out a low growl warning him that he wasn't going to get any closer to Bella unless he wanted to lose a limb. He sighed and tapped gently on Belal shoulder looking her up and down for a moment before giving her a tender smile and twinkling wide eyes. I don't think that I have ever seen him smile like that.

She glared at Embrey you know one of those glares that say I hate your guts get away from me. But he gets her yer another tender, beaming smile that forcing a blush to creep to her face. "I wanted to say thank you for defending me and calling me on my dad out on his bullshit, even though you didn't have to, escape not after all I put you through and I also wanted to apologize."

Bella slowly nodded her head a little unsure of how science he was, but she gave him the best smile that she could muster. Embry must have been satisfied because he turns his sights on Kimy letting his eyes glowing blue causing her to flash gold. I could tell Jimmy was unsure if she should forgive him for snapping at her. But she turned to look at Jared who was slowly nodding his head as if to say that it was okay. They were cousins and spent a lot of summers together when they were kids. He knew he almost as well as I did, other then Jared she wasn't on good terms with the Ateara.

But Kimmy nodded her head politely at Embry before he ran off to sit down next to Jake. I could see Jared smiling at me for the corner of my eye. "Way to represent Bella you told that asshole off good for you. If any of us did it we would be getting an ear full from Sam right about now." Jared tone was its sault light, joy-filled voice as he practically bounces with happy energy.

I looked at Sam who had a deep frown on his face but I could tell by the way that the corners of his mother were twitching that he wanted to smile. He shifted his cold glare onto Jared who had this big goofy grin on his face.

"I would have yelled at her but for once, Paul's hot-headed temper rubbing off of her was a good thing. They were way out of line about all of it, they shouldn't have done or said the thing that they did. Especially when they implied that Leah and Kimmy we're just pawns to them."

I sighed and leaned a little back just enjoy the scene when Jake spoke up though I wished he hadn't, just the sound of his voice wan enough to guilt me for all that I had done. "What was that,how did your dad shift back with his clothes on and why was he bigger than Sam I thought the alpha was supposed to be the biggest." I looked up from the star-filled sky as Bella sat on my right while Kimmy sat in the sand pushing my legs open so she could lean into me. Simply watching the flames flicker at her feet like she was dating the flames to hit her. "So not story time, Jake"

Her voice came out cold as she looked at him, both there gold gaze lighting up their faces, she was still angry that he had tried to kill me. I couldn't get her change her mind about him but what could I do, she was stubborn that why. "Why not blue"

I rolled my eyes and so did Sam what was with these pups and their obsession with the eyes colors. "If someone has two wolf clans in their blood their eyes color could be either or. Paul with his red, Sam with Blue and you with Gold. Your eyes could have been Blue but they turned out gold. Its luck of the draw."

She glared at Jake like she was silently wishing death on him, but he wasn't even phased by the look. He simply trained his gaze on Sam and then me. Questioning lighting up his dark gaze "You still haven't told me what's up with your dad." I rolled my eyes as I shifted to look at Sam. Neither of us thought that it was a story to share with the whole pack let alone Jake of all people. He would be outrage over what it I don't know he always got made over the littlest of things.

But Bells chimed in along with the other imprints. "It sounds like it would be romantic, you should tell the story Paul." Bella gave me a stellar grin as Emily chipped in. "Please Sammy I wanted to hear it." Kim just laughed as they both tried to talk us into it. I groaned at Bella as Sam gave me this devious grin. "You know it better Paul you should tell the story." He was such a liar, we both knew it just as well but he didn't want to get yelled at by mom or dad if they found out. Coward.

"Is that a order?" I grumbled it under my breath only causing him to laugh at me. "Yes it is little brother." I groaned but nodded my head as I looked at Bellas intense gaze. As my gaze flickered to the flames I spoke in a low voice. "Mom is about 123 years old give or take. I wanna say that it was maybe 20 or 30 years after Taha Aki ran off into the forest never to be seen again. Vampires started it descend on the land again, American sisters who died it was time that they took our land for themselves. But as they rape, privilege and raider their way through Native American land they didn't realize that they had a army of blood suckers at their back.

With each wave of American settler came the threat of more vampires, at first they would take them two or three at a time. But there was just something about out blood that drove them wild with hunger and rage. Soon there thirst for our blood couldn't be quenched with a body here or there.T hey started to wipe out whole settlements the most famous one we all know. The Roanoke Colony disappeared without a trace, the leech ripped them to pieces, sucking down every last drop of their blood before brewing their bodies deep in the woods. But one tribesman managed to write one word of warning in the tree. _CROATOAN_. This one word meant every, vampire.

The blood-sucking scum laid low but after having there fill they were driven insane by the wild need to kill. So they set their sights onto the next village giving rise to a new generation of spirit warriors. Kahula Ateara our mother was the clan leader for the Ateara the first to shift. As the vampire snuck into camp unnoticed they made the mistake of running into the Ateara on their way back from the river. As if on command their body started to convulse till giant wolf stood in front of them.

The Uleys we're off on a hunt and no clue what was going on but they were by far the largest of the wolf clan. While the Black clan was pitiful compare to the other two clans. They were fighters like the Rules For strategist like the Ateara. But they had heart even if they hadn't shifted yet. But with a vampire army in their camp mom and her 30 tribesmen took on the leech them. Ripping them apart one after the other but no before the army ripped it way through the camp, drinking and tearing the flesh of anyone they could get there hands off. There screams echoing in the fall as death clung to the air as if it belonged there. They say that was the day the red oaks came to be. The trunks of the tree were ever deleted from the blood that soaked deep within the earth. Turing the black soil a crimson red.

The Uleys could hear the screams from even the deepest recesses of the forest and came running but by the time that they had gotten to the forest, there was nothing left. Scattered arms and legs littered the ground as mother cried over their children limp lifeless bodies. The very sight of their loved ones dead on the ground enrage them. The hunt party 50 strong increased the brute force for the shifters. The tracked the scent to a dead end only to find the Ateara there with the same vengeful gleam in their eyes. Their shifter arm now 85 strong even without the Blacks that had to be yet to shift. The was the largest pack eve scene in the tribe and with their force refuel and the Uley leading the charge they hunted down the army."

The flames rose and lowered as if they were reasoning and dancing to the sound of my voice. I could hear silent whisper in the wind as I took in a deep breath, I was keenly aware of all the eyes on me as I exhaled. "They hunted for days but never found them, the Uleys swore they they would be back. But it was the Black and Ateara that swore they were long gone, filling our people with a false sense of hope. Forcing them into compliance leaving them defenseless. People went back to normal, picking up the piece of their shattered families and starting over. The warriors stopped shifting, some even imprinted had kids and lived happy lives. But the magic in their kids bloods never activated so once they died our people were left with nothing. Soon all the black wolves were dead those that were living didn't have the active gene.

The Ateara clan only have two active fighters, one being our mother, she swore that they would be back and until vampires were no longer a threat she would never age. The other Ateara women was, your great, great, great, great grandmother Embery." I looked up to see that his eyes grow in surprise causing his eyes to glow gold for a moment. "Back then women shifters were common, there was a large population of them than men, but that was when it was the first vampire attack. They along with 10 Uley wolves were let it protect them against the largest cover of vampire they had ever seen.

Years passed and soon the Uleys number started to dwindle, they were killed by vampires that were hunting in the forest. Soon the only wolf left as mom, all the other wolves had there been killed on their patrol or in your grandmother because she imprinted and died after a long-lived lifted. Leaving only mom to protect the tribe, people knew her as a priestess. They thought that she served the will of our ancestors since she hadn't aged a day over 28. The idiots, at any rate, the vampires attacked again only this time their force has tripled over 3 times the original size. Way larger than the army we are facing. Only one against all of them.

The black clan had grown to be the largest of the three blood lines, none of them had active magic in their blood. The Uleys were thought to be killed off with the sporadic vampire attacks. But it turns out that a large group of Uleys left the tribe 28 years back right before mom became the finale wolf. So as the vampire got close to the land she stood alone ready to fight an army of 400 strong, she heard wolves howling off in the distance. At first, she thought that it was a hallucinating, in her desperation, it was her mind's way of telling her that she wasn't alone. She stood there debating whether to run or to stay and fight a losing battle, through the decision was made for her when 40 timber wolves busted out of the forest.

The splinter group of Uleys had been hurting that army of vampires for the better part of 28 years but the trail went cold. On their way back they were attacked by pale face that wanted to kill them and take their pelts. After a long hard 28 years the scent of the leeches were picked up on a trial that lead back to the tribe. The Uleys tried to go at full speed but they were ambushed by the vampire scum. Grandpa was the leader at the pack at the time with his a swift motion his heart laid on the ground and 30 other wolves were killed in the process. Leaving a 28 year old Daniel Uley in charge of the pack. So he ran at full speed not stopping no matter how many of his got picked off.

Once he got back to the tribe out of the 70 wolves that made the trip only 40 got to see their home land. As the wolves ran closer to mom her eyes were drawn to dad, while all the other Uleys has dark coats. He came running with a silver coat that matched the color of the moon light. His crimson red eyes seeing 1000 of miles into the forest. He could tell that they were all going to die. But whether they died in vain or not was their choice. He order his pack to get all of the resident that weren't fights out. Leaving 2 wolves against 400.

While they stood tall in the jaw of defeat, dad pack was caring women and children on their back while men ran beside them. Getting them up hidden deep in the mountain were they would never be found. But the pack would have never made it back in time to help. Decy filled the air as the leeches got closer till they were standing there in the clearing. There silent steps just as terrifying as the sound of a army thundering footsteps.

400 strong marched into the middle of the clearing fires with what they saw. Nothing but two wolves staring them down, there chance to rip our village apt for the second time was gone. Just outside of their grasp sending them all into a blind rage but they couldn't kill the wolves they were there only key to wet the humans were hiding. But as the leader stepped further into the clearing he didn't have a chance to even ask where they were. Dad was sent into a blind rage recognizing the leader of the leeches also killed his father. By the time that the leech realized that he had killed their leader he couldn't stop.

His ripped though their marble skin with ease snapping each of their head off, mom joins in on the carnage. Both of them moving perfectly in time with each other as they took down every last leach. By the time that they were all killed mom icy blue gaze met dad fiery red and they important. It was their first time truly looking at each other since the massacre at started. But neither of them felt right starting a life together when the threat of the vampires coming back loomed over their heads. So while all the other wolves were pairing off and dying. Mom and dad made the decisions to never age, to continue to shift and protect our people will a new generation of wolves removed the threat permanently.

It took another 65 years neither of them aged, but even with the treaty with the Cullens, there was alway that treat hanging over their head. They still age but we happened." I pointed at me and Sam and then Jared. "They continued to shift, but there was a new generation to look at the people. I doubt they will ever stoop. It a love story that has last 93 years and will probably last for 100s more."

I let out a heavy breath glad that I remember every detail of the story before turning to Sam who had this satisfied grin on his face. "You alway did tell it better than me." I snorted at him but took the complaint as I saw the dreamy-eyed look on Bella face as she let out this content sigh. "That so sweet." I rolled eyes as Kimmy snorted "Can't say it that great." I chucked her and she laugh at me. "I've heard it before Paul, sue me." I laughed at her as Jake looked up rather confuse. "Wait I thought that the Black were the ruling class. We are chief."

I couldn't help the angry snake that escaped my lips, I stared at him, was that what he really got from that story. I rolled my eyes where do I even begin to tell him how fucked up that was. I looked at Sam expecting him to say it. But I could tell that he would lose it if it was him. "Great I get to tell this one two. Your clan is full of selfish dicks, who didn't like the fact that the Uleys were leading, which makes no sense to me, we are the largest wolf clan and we have been leading for the better part of 300 years ago. But the new black wolves didn't like that, your ancestors that emerged after the first wave of vampire attacks.

You great whatever challenged our grandfather to a duel. The duel ended up the Ulys winning." I snorted "As if there was any doubt but your honorless grandfather didn't seem to give a damn. The moment that grandfather started to walk away, your piece of shit ancestor bit deep into his neck forcing him down to the ground and threatened to rip his head off if he didn't submit and give him both alpha and tribe leader position.

Dad was there he watched the whole thing, it's the reason that he never got along with Billy. Gramps wasn't a bitch and he sure as shit didn't value his life over his pride. He called your ancestor a coward and told him that he would rather die a alpha then live as a omega. But your honourless, sack of shit ancestor threatened to kill dad. Who would kill a child for power is beyond me. Bute he agreed taking hi clan of warrior with him. Leaving you all weekend but since you stole it without honor or following the ancient rule. The Uleys still carry the alpha gene and the only reason the Us were gone for 28 years was because they couldn't stand the sight of you blacks so they decided to put there time to good use an hunt the leach."

I stood up carefully to keep my temper in check as I glared at Jake, I could hear Sam growling low in his throat. Every July knew the story and we were outraged by it. Jake on the other hand didn't believe it you could tell by the look on his face. "This is why we never tell a black they always think that it is our fault." I watched he him snort like he was about to disagree with me. But the look in his eyes was all that I needed to know. "Look what we have here some descended of those no good mongrel that killed our dear good friend." I looked up to see some old looking vampires who had theses bemused look on their faces. I rolled my eyes and look at Sam. "Not descended the kids of those wolves, you piss ant,you think you can take us good luck."

Sam was fired up and he wasn't the only one, "Kimmy let's go and pups try to protect the imprints while we show you how real shifters fight." Jared stood up as the girls watched in horror as more vamps slinked out the shadows.

"We were on our way to Seattle but we heard your little story and thought that we should stop by and say hello. Come one you Uley trash you know you want some." I snarled wildly at him before I jumped on the fly and shifted. If he wanted a piece then I would give him one.


	42. Chapter 41

Chapter 41 The Tribe Is Throne in a Up Roar

Sam POV

I was burning up thanks to Jakes reaction to the Uley, Black power struggle so these leeches were going done, there is no doubt about in my mind. I just had to hope that they weren't going to go after the imprints while we were fighting. "Jared help the push defend the imprints. Kimmy get your ass over here."

I could hear her scoff under her breath but this time it wasn't a don't tell me what to do scoff. More of a duh what did you think that I was going to sit on the sidelines kind of scoff. I smirked it was good that we weren't at odds anymore, it would make this fight all the more enjoyable I could hear the ripping off my clothes as my body exploded.

I could hear Paul angry and jumbled thought as images of the story replayed in my mind. _"How could we be so stupid, I told you that this bonfire was stupid there should have been someone running patrol, not out here with a bunch of stupid old men.-Paul_ " I didn't like the way that he said it, he was being annoying and I thought our fight had settled all of this civil unrest.

He snarled at me as my paw sunk further into the ground as the blurbs of white came closer. The stone figures seemed to loom over us like they thought they were better than us and that only added fuel to fire. " _I'm not challenging you Sam, I am speaking my opinion I am allowed to do that right. Or has that right be taken away from me to. I'm the best tactical fighter we have you should have at least run it by me.-Paul_ " I could feel Kimmy rolling her eyes as she ran faster, like we were just children bickering over nothing. .

Her excitement and pride rolled over me as she lunged wildly into the air landing with a perfect thud on on o the leeches. Their screams echoed into the air as her jaws sunk deep into their marble flesh.I charged after her with Paul to my right when there was a blur of white in the corner of my eyes. The hair on the back of my neck stood up as a steel like a grip shattered the bone in my neck dragging me to the ground.

" _Get your undead hands off of him-Paul"_ I saw flashes of white and silver as Paul fangs sink deep in a thick white hand that had flashed into my mind. The whimpering sound of a wound animal drift into the air as pure rage unlike anything I had felt hit me. Was this how he felt all the time?

I shook off that scary thought before rising slowly looking at the leeches as more shadowy figures drifted in and out of the trees. There had to at least be 20 of them i not more there was no way that the three of us could take them all on. _"Wow your faith in us is overwhelming Sam.-Kimmy._ " I looked up to seer at her but she had already taken down those of those piece of shits so there was some hope. That was till I heard the angry bellow of one of the leeches, I guess they must have been the leader of something. "What is that thing doing here?" I didn't bother to see who they outrage to see, I jumped on her.

My hunches and bag legs tenses as I fled her down my fangs bared icnehs form her thoart as her fiery red gaze looked at me. Unafraid like she was going to get out of it, her pale skin seem to shine in the early moonlight. But she seemed way to clam I didn't like it, I claimed my jaws down, letting my teeth sink deep into her throat. The disgusting taste of ash and decay fill my mouth as she screams out in pain. "Don't just stand there help me." I could feel the hair on the back of my neck standing up as I heard this shifting sound.

There was most likely a leech behind me but I knew that my pack, has my pack so I didn't even bother to turn around. I just keeps close my teeth around her throat till I felt the cracking sensation in her head rolled limply down the incline. " _Dear I know that you know that we have your back but you shouldn't be so reckless-Mom_ " I reared my head back to see that my mother had a 6'5 male leech under her hind legs as she swiped her claws powerfully against the leeches neck. His head bouncing off his neck as another vamp came barrelling towards us.

" _The both of you need to be more focused look at Paul he hasn't taken his eyes off of the prize-Dad._ " I heard Paul snort like it was obvious that he was better at me. " _Cause I am Sammy its okay for you to feel self conscious.-Paul."_ I snarled at his smug tone as I went to lunge for him. " _Boys!-Mom"_ I knew that I should stop and that we were both acting like children but Paul snort " _Not like you could take me in a fair fight anyway. -Paul"_

I growled heavily and went to charge him, with him coming right back at me. But dad stepped in between the two of us. Not saying a word just giving us that knock it off before you get your ass kicked look. I sighed before turning to look at Kimmy who, had no mercy, she was shifting between her human and wolf from kicking ass without remorse. Something she no doubt learned from Paul and all their training session.

I didn't have time for this I charged into the fray with Paul and Kimmy to my right but our my parents were leading the charge. They had been doing this a little bit longer then us so that made sense. " _Are you kidding me,they are older than dirt a little bit is a understatement.-Paul._ " I hear Kimmy laughing at Paul, as mom and dad both snapped at him. " _Your not funny paul-Mom_ " Paul snickered before running through the line snapping his whipped his body at anything he saw like a perfect killing machine. He could take down 3 at a time while dad was taking down 5 at a time.

They are something else and it took a lot for me to not just stop and gawk at them. By the time that the fight was over we counted 30 bodies that we had to set on fire. Dad and mom shifted back this smug look on their faces, when they both shift with their clothes still on. I sigh and shifted tugging on my shirt before I broke into a jog over to Emily.

Kissing her temple gentle, her tense body sense to easily almost instantly, she snuggled further into me, hiding her fearful gaze. This stillness washed over both of us as I felt her relax now that the threat was gone. When I looked over to Jared he was holding a wide eyes Kim. She was hiding her face in the crook of his neck like she was too afraid to look at the burying bodies on the beach. She wasn't used to seeing this she was still relatively new to being a imprint and even newer to seeing how ugly the world really is.

"Your a idiot you shouldn't have even fought, Jared should have went, you fucking idiot." I heard Bella's angry voice causing both our parent to burst out into thunderous laughter. I looked over to Paul to see him sighing as Bella hit him over and over again in the head. "I mean really you, get your ass handed to you in the parking lot. What were you thinking, just because you are all fired up,doesn't mean you should go get yourself killed. Honestly for someone that is supposed to be a genus you do some stupid shit."

I smirked their relationship was different but in a good way despite what Emily thinks about it. I looked at my parent both of them seemed to prefer Bella over Emily. Which I could understand Bella knew the real world was messy and at time, you just have to get shit done with your own grit and not expect other people to save you. She was bad ass like that.

I smile at her it was a shame that she has to go through this, that was 2 vamp attacks in one day for her. I watched her stumble back in pain no doubt from either her foot or head. Paul caught her with ease but that only earned him another punch to the head.

"I'm not..." She shut her mouth like she was trying to censor herself.I looked down at Emily who was stealing hiding her face in my chest and I understood why Bella stopped herself. She wanted to say that she isn't Emily she doesn't need Paul help. I sighed heavily that girl. I shook my head sadly as I frowned at her. "I thought you were turning a new leaf."

Bella's eyes lit up to challenge me, her and Paul lived for that shit and I just don't know why. "I can only curb my temper by so much Sam, you see what I had to deal with." I laughed,nodding my head as my parents both took in a deep breath. "They shouldn't have been able to get on our land that easily who was on patrol."

I tried to hide my nervous all the question I decided that there was going to be no patrols tonight .So that meant that I Was going to be lecture on how a alpha should act I had been a wolf for more than 3 years. I knew the risk of not running patrol and I did it anyway.

"I was, but I knew to the pack, true I have been a wolf for 2 years. The whole having responsibilities thighs and protecting the tribe is rather new to me. I'm used to being a lone wolf, sorry about that, the attack is on me, I am just so glad that no one got hurt."

Kimmy gave me this sly grin like I owed her for taking the blame and she was right that save me a lot of Samuels and embarrassing lectures. Mom looked at her angrily like she just lost some respect for her but dad seem convinced he knew that she was lying for me. "Well the council said that they need to see all of us. Oh and one more thing. Bella, Paul, Kimmy they rather you didn't go. Something about you begin rude,disrespectful, arrogant." Paul snorted and Bella glared at my mother like she thought that she believed the on the other hand seemed delighted to back out. But she facked a pout and a dissapoinetd voice. "Darn I was so looking forward to that meeting. Well if that is all I'm going to go get wasted later."

Paul smirked like that was the best idea he had hear all day, his face lit up with a wild grin as he looked over to Bella. Not saying a word but she gave him this light nod as the three of them were about to walk off fo the beach. "Is it cool if I head down to Phoenix with Bella for the week with her..."

He didn't need to finish he was talking about going with Bella to see her mother, it would have been the one year anniversary starting tomorrow.I knew that they would be flying out of here tomorrow either way but I know that if it was my mother I would want Em to go with it's not like Bella can't live without someone watching her back. "Yeah that is fine."

He grin a little bit wider before running off with Bella in his arms and Kimmy in toe, they were lucky that they didn't have to go to this bullshit meeting. Mom sighed and looked at Jake her eyes turning a gentle light brown for a moment boefer nodding her head to me. "Get them there I have to go run patrol, since no one else seems interested. Daniel are you coming." I looked at my dad and he smirked and nodded his head. "Be there in a sec." She nodded and phased in the middle of the beach not caring who saw her. But with her black fur I doubt they would be able to make her shape out anyway.

Dad looked at me this amused twinkle in his eyes not speaking till he was sure that mom was out of hearing distance. "Next time you have council meeting remember that the vampires don't care what you are doing. They will still hunt down our people and kill them, now I gotta to go." I nodded my head grateful that he didn't say anything in front of mom. I sighed and looked at the pack jerking my head toward the parking lot. "Alright let's get this over with.

Once we got to clearwater house I noticed her, her hair seem to have gotten lower down to the middle of her back. She still had these amazing wild brown eyes that had a way of holding people. She seemed to have gotten taller and a little bit buffer but she was still as groues. Scapering behind her was Seath, he was ganguly but definitely taller maybe they would shift soon

My breath seems to get caught in my chest as she glare at me, hate, rage and love burned in her eyes like a info. But the hate cut through me like a knife, even from the car I could smell the intense waves of her hate and anger rolling over me. "Great" I go out of my jeep with Jake and Embry behind. Emily didn't get out of the yet she seems terrified, she would move, but her guilt was clear,she still felt bad for the way that things went between her and Leah.

I interlace our finger gently tugging her out of the car as I turned back to see Jared jumping of his motorcycle with Kim clinging tightly to his side. I could tell that she was still shaken up seeing us fight those vampires. The same one that had come there to kill all of us. I took in a deep breath I'm sure that they were both still worried about the elder finding out that they were not marked.

I didn't know if they would figure it out but I do know they couldn't forced Jared and Paul to do something that they weren't ready fro. I shook my head sadly as I made my way into the house slowly unsure if I should cut my losses and run before Leah came back. But I steeled my nerves as I was met with the sight of the council.

Harry and his wife along with old man Quil shifted her gaze to each of us. But I know that Quills gaze stayed the longer on Embry. I could tell that Bellas words to him were still hunting. I'm sure that they didn't want my father here and that became even more clear when they started without him.

"30 vampires, that was how many you killed right." I nod my head how could they have known that number, did mom or dad tell me. But if that were the case why couldn't at least one of them come to the meeting.

He sighed heavily before crossing a name off a piece of paper that he had on the table, "After you father did what he did, we came back here and compiled a list of every coven of vampires in a 100 mile radius of Forks. The coven you just killed seemed to be the DC coven. It seems every bloodsucker from all over Washington is coming to team up with the coven in Seattle. If this list is right then there are a total of 200 vampires not including the Seattle coven coming for you. How many people would have or phase for you to beat those odds."

I sighed and leaned against the wall pulling Emily a little closer to me, her aunt giving me a weak smile as Harry looked me over critically. I guess since my brother and his mate pissted him off, and then my father snapped at him,that meant all Uleys were on his shit list. But the mention of 200 vampires snet my world into a tailspin and my mind racing with possibility. When it came out probability Paul was better with that then me. Not ot mention that he was a great in combat and had amazing battle awareness. We were both really good tection so it would have been better to have him here to think this through with me.

"Well my parents took on twice that with just the two of them, so I think that them plus the 6 of us and the 7 Cullens might give us a fighting chance. But if Quil, Seth, and Leah were to shift that would give us a better shot at winning this fight. Then it would fighting for of 17 agonist 200. If 2 could defeat 400 I think 17 can beat 200 as long as the wolves are poorly trained before the winter solstice and our teamwork improves, but that would be hard to do while also patrolling"

I frowned as my thought became a jumbled mess. If me and Jared trained Embry and Jake. Then with Seth and Leah turned Kimmy and Paul could train them. Give them a crash course on tracking and hunting. But even then would that be enough to win this fight or would things get complicated.

What if Leah decided that she didn't want to take order then things would make the team dynamic that much harder to work on. Damn, this was way too much to think about on this little energy and sleep. "Sam?" I looked up at Jared pulled his hand away from my face. "Sorry I got lost in thoughts."

I looked up to see that Harry and Quil were frowning at me but his wife was smile gently at me this amused twinkle in her eyes. "Don't plan too far ahead Sam you will give yourself a headache." I smiled she was still so nice to me even after everything that i had done to her daughter. I didn't deserve her kindness. I smile and nod my head before shifting to look at Harry. "Well is it doable Sam or should we start getting ready to leave." I scoffed he had to be kidding me.

"Maybe you can leave but my family has been living and dying her since the being, I'm not going anywhere if I have to fight by myself, then that's what I will do. The Uleys have also beat the odd, without the help of the Blacks or the Ateria. If they can do it,we can,run if you want, but I'm staying here. I'll protect you while you hide away in your ivory tower." I glared the bag of wrinkle. They were good for thing coward and I wanted or no part in that they made my skin crawl. I stormed out the house not waiting another moment, I could hear the pack walking out with me.

Once I had drop my brother and Embry off I stared blankly at the moon as my jeep moved effortlessly over the uneven dirt roads. I tok in a deep breath holding it before shifting my vision from the moon to Emily who was glaring at me. Her point grey eyes clouded over with worry. "What is wrong with you." I shook my head nothing was wrong, what could possibly be fucking wrong. I took in a deep breath trying to keep myself calm as I spoke to her with a tense smile on my face. "Nothing just eager to get this night over with and start my life with you."

She grinned at me as I effortlessly hid my anger from her, I knew that she could feel it but she had no clue that it was for her. I took in a deep breath as I pulled up to her cottage collapsing in the bed. Tomorrow I was moving in and that would be the start of my new life with was going to be a long week and without Paul we are down one shifter.

 _1 week later_

"Sam get up, there is some shit going down." I groaned as Jared's paint and rust voice rang from the bottom of the stairs. I had pulled a double shift at the station the vampire attacks were getting more frequent in both Fork and Seattle. That and I rna patrol last night was it so much for me to get a breath. I rolled onto my back expecting it feel Emily by my side but there was nothing but a cold stop.

I could hear whimpering come from the stress that I just knew was Emily so I hopped out of the bad and ran down the sitars. The pain and grief waft off of Emily as a strong with blew through the front was shaking and her nose was a bright red like she had been crying all morning and couldn't bother to wake me. This bone crushing pain ran over me as I pulled Emily into my arming. Rubbing soothing circles into her back.

"Baby whats wrong?" That must have been the magic word because, she started to cry even more as I held her close to my chest. I couldn't take seeing her like this ti was heartbreaking but as I looked up at Jared I could see his eyes were wet with unshed tears. "There was a attack a few vampires made there way past out defense. Harry and a few other were killed. They all die the same way that Billy did. Leah and Seth were there to see Harry die, they phased from the shock."

His word hung there in the air as this cold sense of dread washed over me, how could any of this happened. For a minute I was frozen in shock but my brain kicked into high gear as I pulled a recently Emily from my chest.

"Baby I got to go, but I will be back, I swear it." I look at her, her eyes begged me not to stay and all she needed to do was say the words and I would. But instead she simply nodded her head and pulled away from me.

. I kissed her temple gently before rushing out of the house, she shouldn't have to deal with this, it shouldn't have happened. A fucking week of no attacks then this happens, who was on patrol how did this happen someone was to blame.

I phase only to be met by frantic thoughts that didn't belong to me, images of wolves snarling and growling filter into my mind as I noticed a small white wolf with silver highlights glaring at me with her glowing red eyes. Next ot her was a wolf cowering in fear from the other, has bright red eyes and sandy brown fur stuck out in the bright morning sun.

 _"Leah, Seth I know that the two of you have been through an ordeal but the both of you need to calm down-Leah"_ I let my voice boom with an alpha command and it seems to work for the most part, neither of them were freaking out any more. Instead I was met with Leah burning hatred that force a scare whimper to leave Seth.

" _You asshole it bad enough that you are fucking my cousin, now you in my mind, get out-Leah._ " She snarled wildly at me as a golden fur and thundering paws flashed in my mind. Great Kimmy was here wasn't that great. " _Hey calm down you psychotic bitch this isn't Sams fault-Kimmy_ "

I sighed " _Kimmy that isn't helping-Me_ " I watched as her golden eyes looked me over for a moment confused on why I was yelling at her. But her confusion disappear quickly as her lips curled over her canines as she snarled at Leah. " _Shut up you bitch-Leah_ " I could hear Seth whimpering the poor kid just watched his dad died now he has to deal with this shit.

Kimmy went to charge Leah, pawing at the dirt as Leah scoffed and stalked closer to her just within hitting distance when a blur of silver flashed in all of our as standing between the two of him, his red gaze meeting Leah's harsh and unforgiving gaze.

" _When did your flight land -Kimmy"_ I looked at her that's what she wanted to talk about. _"10 minutes ago, the moment that I felt Lee shift I came here .Hey lee-lee, I know it you are pisted but could you calm down so that we can talk.-Paul_."

His voice was so gentle as he spoke to her I didn't think that he could be that gentle with anyone but Bella. Paul and Leah both snapped at me but she went back to looking at Paul. But I could tell just seeing Paul was enough to calm her down, " _This is why you stopped talking to me-Leah_." Paul moved closer gently rubbing his neck against hers as he sent calming waves over the whole hive mind.

" _Yup, well until l fucked up with the Bella and Jake thing. Can you turn back to human so we can discuss the rationally.-Paul._ " She looked at me as Seth moved from his little cowering spot over to me. He is so tiny, he walked over to me his head bowed in submission. " _Hey Sammy-Seth_ I smirked at him and rubbed my head against his to tell him that it was okay..

 _"Alright just think of a happy memory and you'll turned back, Bella has clothes for the both of you- Paul_." I glared at him he didn't bring her in this forest with vampires on the loose. _"Yes I did, keep your judgements to yourself big bro.-Paul."_

I shook my head slightly but watched as a memory of Paul and Leah at a fair in Seattle played through her mind. He was holding on the Ferris wheel as she broke down. Telling him about me breaking up with her for Emily. Then her mind was gone from mine, this was going to be a long day.


	43. Chapter 42

Chapter 42 New Wolves But Old Friends

Leah POV

I looked over at Seth he seems to small in his wolf form, why was that even a thought that was running in my mind right now. A small wolf form he shouldn't be turning into a wolf, I shouldn't be turning in a wolf. My father just died and I don't even get the time to grieve in peace. Instead of sitting on the couch and crying my eyes out, I turn into a wolf with Seth following after me. I looked over to see his glowing red eyes. They were the same color as Paul.

"Hey, here I want you to take this." I looked around all the other guys were wearing cut off but it was Paul gentle voice that called out to me. I didn't hear him speak like that to me since the last time that I saw him almost a year ago. I looked back to see his eyes glowing bright red. But he wasn't even the least bit tempted to look at my naked from. Instead, his gaze met mine. This stupid question forming in my mind. "What color are my eyes."

He grinned at me "Red it's that Uley color and we by far had the best eyes. Here a pair of shorts and a tank. When I heard you shifted I kinda ran to your house to get you clothes on the way here. Figured you wouldn't want to be naked or dressed in guys clothes." He laughed nervously as he held his hand out. I sighed and gently slipped on my clothes as my cheeks burn bright red. "What do you mean Uleys have the best color."

He sighed but gave me a gentle smile as Kimmy ran up alongside him. "You good to run patrols the rest of us are dirt tired and I'm tired of hearing Embry yapping about the old man." Paul whole mood seemed to lighten at seeing this blonde bimbo but she was the only other female wolf right. "Sure Kims anything for you, but I haven't been in his mind for like a week so I might kill him. But hey take care of Lee-lee would you, other than my mother there are no other female shifters."

I looked up from my thoughts in shock, was begins wolf a family pass time for them, jezze I looked around the clearing I didn't see Jake but that doesn't mean that he wasn't around. Sam was off to the side speaking gently with Seth who had shifted back. He was wearing a pair of his sweatpants did Paul get clothes for Seth too. I smile he was still the kind and gentle guy that I used to play video games with me and help me with my homework after I fell behind thanks to his brother.

Seth seems thrilled to get his mind off of dad's death and that as clear by the way he paid attention to Sam avid lecture. "Pauly do I have to you know my history with her..." The blond cut herself off with a sharp whimper as Jared came jogging over here. "Paul buddy you are back and Leah welcome to the pack, I'm sure Jake will be glad to see you. He has hated ignoring you. God you on his thoughts like clockwork."

I laugh at Jared but I could tell that he was being serious, "Kims please Leah's my girl you gotta to take care of her for me. It either you or my mother and no thank you." I looked back at Paul who was pleading his case.

Which so wasn't like him he just took what he wanted, it was one of the many things I like about him. "Fine but you owe me dinner and a movie we got to catch up." Paul grinned wide at her. 'Don't forget that surf. Hey, Leah."

I looked up from his brilliant smile as he places a gentle had on me, "I'll be gone for a little bit but I really need to talk to you about you know how we left things." I nodded my head and grinned at him "Glad to have you back hot head." He grinned at me before running off. "Kimmy take Bella back to the house for me please."

I snarled at the thought of that annoying girl, what he did to jake putting him through that pain was heartless and for a moment I forgot what he did."Hey, ease up" I looked to see Jared's bright green eyes looking me over before shaking his head sadly. "They imprinted you should cut them some stress….." "JARED!" I looked up to see that Sam's eyes were glowing blue. I looked at him confused but when I turned back Jared was glowing gold. I was officially confused. "I'll explain come on." The blond gave me a glare, she didn't even look like she lived on the rex.

She stomped off to find Bella leaving me to follow as she glared at me. "Don't let the blonde hair and topaz eyes fool you. She is as much of a Quilete as you are. The granddaughter of old man Quil and the great-niece of billy black. She's got two clans running through her veins." I was startled as Belal blende out of the tree materializing to my side.

She gave me a playful grin but where was something sad about her eyes. Almost as if her eyes didn't know the rest of her was happy. "I'm sorry for your lost, I know that it won't make you feel better, I hated it when people said that about my mother. But still, I am sorry if you need anything just ask. Not a lot of people know what it is like to lose someone as close to you as a parent I do. So really anything just ask."

I stood shocked for a moment for more than a few reasons, the biggest one being her cincere and there was this strange smell coming off of her. It reminds me of when it rains in the forest. "Its sadness, what your smelling, I don't know why but the smell it reminds you of rain right?"

I looked up to see the blonde looking at me her gaze glowing gold. I was hit with a harsh smell that causes a sharp pain to erupt in my nose. "That would be anger, I could see the way you look at me like you did think that I don't belong. My mother had two clans running through her veins same as Paul and Sam. Same as Jake."

Anger remind me of a mixture of smells "Like burning wood and smoke. Anger, sometime can come off of people as a bright red aura. As for the eyes, Uleys have red eyes, Ateria had icy blue, Black have gold. I am of two blood lines so it was just luck that I got gold instead of blue. The same goes for Sam, his eyes could have easily been red and Paul could have easily been blue. Sam is alphas you take orders from him. Jared my goofball cousin is beta, so if Sam isn't around Jared is in command. Paul is 3rd in command though he has the alpha gene the same as Jake. But Sam made it pretty clear a week ago that his orders were to be followed without fail."

I could hear the bitterness and resentment in her town, as I turned to look at Bella she seemed to flinch from the memory. We walked down the sloping hill not bothering to speak for a while. "What about Imprints?" I hear a scoff leaving the girls lips. "You have to excuse Kimmy she's not a firm believer in it. Your father..." I furrowed my brow as I looked at this Kimmy girl, what kind of past could she possibly that Bella couldn't talk about. "Anyways it's just not the best to talk about it. But I could explain it to you. I don't quite explain it like Sam does but I think that is a good thing."

She let out an awkward laugh as she shifted her gaze from me to Kimmy, I couldn't see Bella but I just knew that she was looking at me. I guess that she was waiting for me to tell her that it was alright for her to explain. I didn't think that this girl could be so timid but I gave her a slight nod.

"Well, an imprint is me. a bond between a shifter like Paul and a human like me. It kind of like love at first on steroids, I feel his emotion and he feels mine, but we also feel each other physical pain."

I looked at her in doubt, what kind of love would allow to people to feel each other's pain. Each other emotions that didn't see real to me but she took a deep breath and started to fidget in place. Did I make her nervous or was she like this with all the shifter.

"Amway it's the imprint who keeps the shifter human keeps him or her sense, we the only thing that matter to them and vice versa. It a bond unlike any other and once the two are truly committed to each they doing something called marking. Only one human imprint was marked and that was Emily"

I felt my chest burning with rage just at the mention of that bitch's name she was a traitor and if I never saw her ever again it would still be too soon. "Yeah you and Jake have more in common then you think, once marked you get some of the shifters abilities, faster healing, better sense. Though not on the level of the shifters, and you don't age as long as they keep shifting. So as long as Sam and Paul keep shifting we keep from aging. But it's not a choice, I can see the disgusted look in your eyes."

She looked down at her still feet, whimpering meekly under her breath and Kimmy growled lowly. "Stop looking at her like that." I looked up to see Kimmy growling at me, I felt this burning sesation in my eyes for a moment before it went away. I knew that my eyes had to be glowing.

"Get control of yourself before I knock you out." I glared at her did she really think that she was that tough don't make me laugh. "I have been a shifter for two years try me, bitch. When our eyes glow it means two things, blood lust which is your need to kill, or if you are recognizing another shifter. You're not recognizing her as a shifter, you want to kill her, so back up. You should know that our tribe laws say if you attack an imprint you will be killed. Disowned by the pack so keep that in mind when you see Emily."

I snorted there was no way that I was going to go anywhere near that bitch let alone have to look at her. I rolled my eyes at Kimmy before contouring to walk waiting for them to catch up to me. "They didn't choose it. Sam and Paul, Imprints are chosen by the ancestor, who they think made the best match for the shifter. None of that mitigates what we did, trust me I don't ask or want forgiveness. Kimmy, you can go back to explaining stuff."

She snorted like she didn't want to tell me a damn thing but she promised Paul and to her, that meant something I could see it in the way that she carried herself. "There's really nothing much to say, other than that, your coats at your own but the eyes are a genetic thing since you have all three bloodlines coursing in your veins it could have been any of the three colors.

Oh, and you need to control your temper once you start to shakes usually you phase on the fly, which you don't want to happen. Your skin is also going to run a lot hotter than usual, you have super sense, and healing and while you're in wolf form the others will be able to see into your mind. So if you don't want them seeing something they shouldn't keep a tight lid on it."

She couldn't be serious they are going to be in my mind every time I phase. How am I ever going to escape him and he never leaves my mind? I took in a breath as we broke through a clearing. "The rest of it Sam will explain to you. I'm sure that he is nearly done with the others so we should start to head back."

Kimmy took a hard right turn past a large red oak and started to make her way down a beaten path with us following after her. The sound of the bird drafting and signing in the air seemed like an insult. My father was dead and I was dealing with all of this, my whole world turned upside down in a matter of moments. I sighed as I took in the sight of a red jeep parked in front of an open 3 story cottage.

A huge silver timber who bigger than anything I have ever seen bigger than any of boy lift his head from the deep green grass. "Hi Danny are you on imprint duty." I heard Kimmy warm and welcoming voice as she jogged over to the wolf with no fear.

But he looked right past her and over to Bella who was staring back at him with wide eyes. Danny slowly nodded his large block head as he turned to me. HIs fiery red gaze turned to me as he looked me over with new fascination. "Good, nothing gets passed you old man, Paul is back I saw him, he looked good but you never know with him."

The large wolf seemed to roll his eyes before turning back into his human form. A man in deep blue jeans and a black v-neck stood in his place. He was handsome with deep green eyes and deep tan skin. "Hello, Leah it's been what a 2 year.s" I smiled and nodded my head, Sam's dad loved me. He said that Sam needs a tough woman instead he got Emily.

"Bella I see you're back the girls will be excited they missed shopping with you." I heard Bella let out a low groan as she walked further in another clearing. "I hate doing all that stuff maybe I can head back to your house and hide out for a little bit."

He laughs as another timber wolves with jet black fur ran out and snarled at me before a woman with long curly chocolate brown hair stood in her place. The same as Paul with deep hazel eyes. There mother great "Good your back where is my son."

I shifted my vision form her harsh voice to Bella who seems to shrink an inch a little bit away from her. Was there something that I was missing. "He's ruining patrol with Embry but I'm sure that they will be back soon." Her voice seemed so small as her eyes flicker from Danny to and then to the ground.

I took in a deep breath before looking at her, her eyes glowing a icy blue before she snarled at me. "What is that doing here?" She turns her nose upwards as she looked down at me. "Ka that's rude." She frowned before running over to Danny and kissing his lips gently. Causing him to break out into a shit eating grin as she pulled away and started to speak.

"I don't care I don't like the way she has been treating my boys. Sam feels terrible as is, he doesn't need this woman in his mind while he is at it." "Ma!" I knew the outraged voice it was Jake.

I looked up to meet his gaze and it was like the breath was stolen from my lungs, it was like I was looking at him for the very first time. Every nerve in my body was lit up with desire as my eyes ran up and down his tall muscular body. My eyes shifting to his shirtless torso, his deep brown eyes stealing my breath away again. He seemed to stagger as his mother lett out a low growl.

Suddenly I started to feel self concious I had been crying, and angry and now I looked like a bump. The one time that I wished I had taken more time with my appearance. "Well, shit" I looked away from my god for only a moment to see his mother glaring at me. "I refuse, she's not good enough for any of my sons. Especially not Jake."

"Ma!" I looked back at Jake, his rugged good look matching his sexy and husky voice. God, what was I saying I wanted to take him right now. "I called it, pay up." I could hear Jared's carefree voice before I ever saw him.

I shifted on my heels to see that Sam and Jared were walking out of the forest with two figures looming behind them. One of them was Seth but the other one was far too dark for me to see."Hey, mom" But I heard the love and worry in Paul's voice as he drifted to Bella's side. I don't even think that he was aware of it.

His arm wrapped protectively around her like someone might try to hurt her, but I mean really Bella wasn't my biggest fan but I would never try to kill her. I looked closely at Paul, there was a thick red line going down his face. He was healing face but that wasn't there when he left me in the wood.

"What happened to your face." I looked up at Paul who gave me this dazzling smile that earned him a growl from Jake. But Paul ignored him like it was no big deal before bounding over to me this stupid grin on his face that I always love staring at. "Me and Embry got into a...ah disagreement, I guess that is the best word. It couldn't have been called a fight, because he would have had to do some serious damage for that. But what can you expect he is an Ateria wolf."

I laughed but he caught quite a few growls one of them being his mother the other being Embry. Which had to be the other person that was behind Jared. When he finally made it into the light, he had two large vertical cuts going down either side of his face, they stretched from his temple to his chin. "Damn Paul what did he do?" I hear Kimmy's annoying voice and I just want to kill her. Whos voice would sound the husky and sexy anyway. "We disagreed on Leah and Emily. "

There is where he told me that I was being a hateful bitch and Emily could help but love Sam thank to the Imprint. How I could get over it just like I'm sure the rest of the guys thought. "Yeah, and what's wrong with me Paul."

I snapped my head up hearing her sweet voice was enough to send me into a blind rage. But I think hearing my closet and oldest friend saying that I need to get over it would break me. "Oh you know Embry said Lee had no right to be mad and there were just so many things wrong with that sentence that I had to set him straight. It's so worth the punishment that I am going to get from Sam later. No one talks shit about Leah. She can feel anyway that she wants about about your dumbass imprint."

That earned him a snarl from Sam, cuasing Paul to flinch I don't think that I had ever seen him flinch. Something had to happen what did Kim say about Sam making it clear orders were to be followed. Was Paul the example. I sighed but felt a twinge of happiness in my heart he was willing to take a beating from Sam to defend me.

"Anway Leah I got know, my brother really you could have done so much better, I don't mean with you know Embry that is definitely a downgrade but you could have imprinted on a human. Or waiting for some new fresh meat to appear, though Quil isn't any better plus I'm not a big fan of humans. Other than my Isabella that is."

I laugh at him before playfully punching his shoulder, his tone light like she was trying to ease some of the tension that was clinging to the air. "Don't come at Jake." He grinned madly at me before raising his hand in mock surrounded. When we looked up everyone was staring at us wide-eyed. Even Seth was looking at me like I had two head.

"What?" We said it at the same time and it only causing the smile on my face to even wider, just like old times."Anyway, we should tell you about the other stuff since the whole pack is here." I looked at Sam as his anxious tone filled the air. Causing the tension come back in full force. I ran over to Jake placing a light loving kiss on his lip. It was something that I had been dreaming to do for months now.

That of confused earned me a howl of approval form Jared as I rolled my eyes at his antics. Sam simply glared at him as Emily brushed posted us and ran over to Sam. I alone further into Jake bracing myself for the anger and resent to rise in my chest. But it wasn't there, I mean don't get me wrong I hate them. But the bitterness that I carried for relaionship seems to drift away.

As I looked around Kimmy, Embry, and Seth were the only ones that weren't pair off, even Jared had someone. A thin girl with bright onyx eyes and pints tight hair that went down to her back. I looked over to Paul who had a timid Bella close in his side as he started out into the trees. "Can we do this fast before they get here." I looked at Paul who seems highly annoyed.

Bella rolled her eyes at him and lightly slapped his arm to tell him to knock it off but he just rolled his eyes before sitting in front of his father's feet. I didn't think that I had seen him so close to his dad, thing has definitely changed in the past year. Danny seems pleased with it and didn't say a word."There is a war approaching between the cold one form settle as of right now there are 200 vampires on their way here. With the Cullens on our side, that is going to help.B ut it will still be a long shot. Thankfully we have two of the oldest wolves ever to help us." His dad growled and his mother rolled her eyes clearly not pleased by the remark. "I'm not that old Samuel."

The other snicker as Sam groaned "Your 123 that pretty old to me." She laughed at his toe but nodded her head before leaning into Danny's side. "The vampires are coming down here to take our land and the land of forks, using the people has an all you can eat buffet. By killing the imprints they are killing the wolves. Me, Jared, Paul, I can't say you our Jake. Since the both of you are wolves and can take care of yourself. Anyway, the point is if the imprint dies the wolves eventually lose the will to live. They get sick and eventually die if they don't kill themselves, girls. Once that happens they pick off the last remaining wolves that are still grieving. From there it's as easy as picking off the Cullens and stealing our lands."

Of all that made total sense some people don't even know that this place exit it's so secluded and underpopulated. But the imprinting part that was the part that didn't sit with me. "Wait I have a question, just a tiny non-important question." Sam looked at me quizzically before nodding his head. I took in a deep breath compiled my thought before shifting my vision between Bella, a tall thin girl, and Emily. Each of them waiting for me to ask my question.

"Right so not including me their imprints, right?" Sam nodded his head unsure of where this is going. "Okay, and I am supposed to fight and die for them if needed." Paul shook his head no as if to tell me no to do it. But as Sam nodded his head I sucked in an angry breath."Yeah...No"

I heard Emily shriek but Bella just stood there I don't know if she was in shock or not but I could see the acceptance and understanding light in her eyes. "Called it." It was only two words but they sting like the pack expect me to be a selfish bitch from the start. "Why the hell not?" I looked at Emily's she yelled at me like she really didn't know. Paul gave me sad hazel eyes but he didn't say a word he just let me keep going.

I pulled myself out of Jaks grasp as he let out light whimpers of protest but I wasn't to be in her face when I said it. I stalked over to Emily till I was a few inches slapping distance. "Because you are a man stealing whore, you breached my trust and my love and I hope they kill you. God, I'm praying for it, I will not defend someone that I hate and I'm not just talking about you. You die, Sam dies."

Sam scoffed and snarled wildly his voice booming and oozing with respect. Forcing my legs to buckle ever so slightly. "Your will fight for this pack." I laughed harshly though I could feel how compelling his words were and I just knew that my free will was being stripped from me.

"I can't even stand the sight of her but I have to put my life on the line for her. No not a chance in hell, all I need if Jake if I save her life I wouldn't even be able to look in the mirror. If fighting in this war is, pack mandatory than I can solve that. I don't want to be apart of you stupid little pack. Is there like some proper channels that I have to go through or can I just leave."

I watched Sam face freeze in pure shock and rage like no one had ever down this, but as I looked around the clearing looking at all the shocked face. I could tell that this never happened, as my eyes landed on Danny he had this amused twinkle in his eyes. His wife, on the other hand, looked disgusted with me.

"You know that if you don't fight, Paul might die just the same as Sam." I sucked in a sharp breath and held it before looking at Paul. "I don't want to see you dead, we have been friends since we were kids, you know me better than anyone better than my imprint. But I won't fight for her."

Then before I knew it, I was breaking into a sprint running faster than I ever had before. Gliding efforsely over the trees as howl enter the air from behind me. But I didn't hear anyone following me. I just kept running as the trees passed me in bright green blurs.

That when I hear it the sound of crunching twigs at first I thought that was me but as I looked back I could see thundering paws hitting the soil. Who ever they were they made no attempt to fight me. They just followed silently after me as I made a way to a creek. The smell of wet soil filter into my nose as I look vore the cliff to see the creek filled with ice-cold rushing water and thick tree branches floating down steam.

The sound of panting echoed behind me as the hot summer wind whipped through my hair as I turned to see a thick silver wolf glaring at me. His searing red eyes looking through me as if he could see into my broken soul.

It was time like this that I wanted to scream at him to hate the fact that he knew me so well but I didn't because having him made the more bearable. I sighed as he slowly the turn around so that I could slip off my clothes without being embarrassed. I guess I could have to get used to being naked.

As I slipped my clothes off, folding each article of clothing into neat little squares before my body explode with engery and my feet hit the ground with a large thud. As I looked down I should see my gray paws starting back at me. " _You so much smaller than the rest of us, which is probably why you are faster.-Paul_

Paul gave me this huge wolfy grin as I stared at his amazing silver fur as he towered over me. " _Shut up not all of us can be as big as you.-Me_ " I knew that there was this smug comment brewing in his mind even if I couldn't see it. But instead, he gave me a sad smile as his sadness echoed in our hive mind.

 _"Lee you know what I am going to say. But instead, I just want to show you something, something that no one else has ever seen. Something that only Sam knows about and that was because he was there-Paul"_ His voice was soft and gentle, like a faint whisper in the back of my mind. I didn't say a word just watched as the memories flooded into my mind as if I was there myself.

 _Flashback_

I couldn't believe him, he dumped Lee, my lee and he thought that I wasn't going to say something. "Paul honey maybe you should lay down your burning up." I looked at my mother her sweet voice, for the most part, calmed me down but now I just wanted to snap. Billy was pounding on the couch simply glaring at me like I was some stupid child that needed to be taught a lesson. Everyone was always looking down on me I was getting tired of it.

I snarled at the both of them, all that earn me was a superfood gasp as mom started to grow frantic as I moved towards the door. My finger curling around the nob, "Paul stop we need to talk." I hear my mother scared voice but it was too late to talk, I was burning with rage and I was going to let him know what he did.

Who did he think he was, I mean really, Emily wasn't half the women that Leah was. She's smart, strong, brave, and beyond gorgeous, and he was lucky that she even let him look at her, let alone dating her. I snarled under my breath as I slammed the door phone before jogging out into the open.

I walked in three long strides before breaking out into a brisk jog, I looked up to see the moon high and full in the sky, any other time, I and Leah would be on the beach watching the sky and picking out constellations. But now she crying in her room broken hearted from what my brother did. The very thought of even calling him my brother was enough to make me throat up. He disgusted me in every sense of the word, as I ran to Emily's house all I could think was that this is all my fault.

"Paul, what are you doing here? Did you run here?" I looked up at Sam I use to look up to him but he disgusted me. "You dump her and started dating her cousin. Did you even wait to break up with her, or did you just cheat on her before you left her." My voice was tight with rage as my whole body seemed to be on fire. "Paul you at our shaking." That was her, I hated her fucking voice.

"Baby I'm going to take him home I don't think that he is well. I'll be back." I watched Emily's timid little head bob as she looks at me. This would be my only chance to say something to make her feel a fraction of the pain that Leah is feeling. "Emily, you're a waste of space, a waste of valuable oxygen honestly you would be better off dead. Those who betray their friends are scum. Those that betray their family are worse than scum. Remember that the next time you go near Leah."

With that, Sam shoved me into the forest, what was he going to do hit me, god I was praying he would, that would only give me more reason to beat him to a bloody pulp. "What is wrong with you ." I couldn't even form a word what was wrong with me what was wrong with him.

Something in me snapped as I punched Sam in the face, I heard this cracking sound as my bones started to rattle with pain from the hit. "Dammit, Paul you're going to hurt yourself." I scoffed the pain would be worth it, I punched again, over and over with the same hand. If I had to break every bone in my body it would be worth it when I saw Leah's face light up even for a moment when I told her that I decked Sam.

"I introduce you to her, I told her that you were a good guy and to give you a shot, she thought that you were nothing more than a playboy. Dammit, I vouched for you but in reality, you are nothing more than a piece of shit. Her cousin, you have to be fucking kidding me." I pound him again this time drawing blood as I noticed his broken nose and swollen right eye.

"Paul you don't understand." I socked him again "Your right I don't understand and I don't want to, your dead to me, don't talk to me, don't go near me, and if I had it my way you would be dead." I punched him three more times before running off."

 _End of Flashback_

I sat there choked up, as Paul racked his gentle red eyes over me, making sure that I was okay before he spoke. " _I'm not fighting for Emily, I'm fighting for me and for Bella. I was fighting for you too, not matter how much you hated me after what me and Bella did to Jake. I still loved you, still do, your my best friend and I don't want to see anything happened to you. But fight for you, not for her. Fight for Jake, for you mother and your little brother.-Paul_ "

His gentle voice moved me to tears but not as much as seeing him kick Sam's ass, feeling what he felt when that happen it was to much. " _Paul_.-Paul" I could help it when I turned back into human form ad collapsed on the ground crying. Paul stood up not saying a word simply pulling his clothes on before helping me get dress, not once trying anything. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make your cry Lee." I hid my face in his chest simply crying heavily as I listen to the sounds of the forest.

"Take in a few deep breaths Lee-Lee." I took the breath as he soft tone started to warm up."Sorry about freaking out like that, it's just I never knew you felt like that when it came to me and Sam. I always thought that you were on your brother's side." Paul scoffed like I had just said something idiotic. "No way babes, I got your back you and Kimmy are my girls if I don't look out for the two of you who will. "

I sniffled lightly as I tired to hid my face further to his chest, his smile finger karting through my hair as he soothed me. "Since when did you get to be such a big softie." Paul chuckles gently as he pulled me out of my chest so he could wipe away any stray tears with his finger. "I'm not but your my girl, it's like you said I have known you my whole life, my dad, and your dad have been friends for who knows how long. I'm not soft on anyway but you so you better feel honored." I laughed at him before shaking my head sadly.

He kissed the top of my head before kissing my temple then my cheek. Any other time with Paul I would have felt my heartbeat speed up but when I was with him now at the very moment it felt like a platonic love for him. "So can we go back now please, or do I need to continue to preach for a little bit longer."

I laughed as he tried to lighten the mood, "Come on Leah my mother is not that bad I swear I will keep her in cheek." I snorted no one could keep that woman in check but I nodded my head slowly. "Just a few more minutes, just the two of us." He laughed but nodded his head like he was content with just standing here holding me.


	44. Chapter 43

Chapter 43 It's A Long Road Before We Are Pack

Paul POV

The walk back to Sam and Emily house was silent and peaceful, nothing like when we head back to the house. I'm sure that Sam will lose it or Emily will say something that is going to make me lose it. I hate how they think that Leah had no right to be angry. Even with everything that I did to Jake I could at least admit that everything he was feeling was my fault.

"Hey how did you find me so fast, do you just now me that well?" I looked up from my thoughts to see that Leah was looking at me me like I was the strange one in all of this. She was the new female shifter here, I should be looking at her wide-eyed. I sighed and looked at the house up head and sighed. "I do know you well but that wasn't how I found you so fast. I'm a tracker."

I watch the bright greens bushes flash past my vision and the soil beneath my feet waft into my nose. I took in a deep breath a few miles north I could smells Emily's cooking. To the south another 5 miles there was a deer by a creek. "A tracker? What does that even mean." I looked at Leah and smiled gently. "I track things, it's not that my nose is super sensitive or anything like that, it's just that my dad taught me how to track I'm the best at it.I can follow track marks from days even weeks back, pick up feint smells that the other wouldn't pick and fighting are kinda my two main roles in the pack."

I frowned a little at myself as we made our way closer and closer to the house soon the council would be there. They wanted to chat and see the process of the pack since last this time Sue would be taking her husband's spot on the council. I took in a deep breath as i broke into the clearing earning me a snarl.

I looked up to see that Jake was snarling at me as he paced back and forth this tense energy in his bones as he glared at me. "What you trying to steal Leah too." I snarled what the hell did that even mean. I glared at him but didn't say a word there was no point, "Jake calmed down it's not like that me and Paul have been friends for the better part of 13 years."

I smirked at that but nodded my head at her, "I'll give the two of you some time, I should talk to Sam about my patrol schedule anyway." I gave her my best chipper smile, but I knew that she could see right through it. It was something that we did to each other, we could see past the cold mask of indifference and the fake smiles. Get a peek behind the mask to what we were really feeling.

I sighed and walked in the house, I could hear Jake snarling as the door shut behind me what was that kids problem. Sure Bella was my fault but his problems with Leah were on him. I took in a deep breath pinching the bridge of my nose as I tried to will away the headache that I felt coming on. Between them and the shit fest in Phoenix and the council on their way here.I could already feel the stress and aggravation piling on. "Whats up bro? How did talking to Leah go?"

I snapped my head up to see that Jared was looking at me this nervous smile on his face like he afraid that he would lost a fighter to protect Kim. I sighed tipped back my back hitting something soft. "He got her to fight of course" I heard Kimmy sweet voice and she kissed my cheek gently.

When I turned to look at her topaz blue eyes were scanning me like she was seeing something that I wasn't. "You can tell me about it later." She didn't even need to say anything for me to know that she was talking about the trip. I smiled and nodded my head, she knew that I need to vent but didn't push me. I looked up to see my mom and dad sitting off to the side. Mom was tapping her foot a 100 miles per minute as she bit her nails nervously.

Dad, on the other hand, was laid back he didn't even seem like he was in a rush even though I know for a fact that he had work today. I sighed and looked at Sam who is frowning to himself as he looked up to meet my gaze. His eyes flashing bright blue for a moment as his eyes shifted nervously.

"You two might want to move away from other door like now." What the hell was going on, I moved because he was my alpha nad I could tell that it was a subtle order. As me and Kimmy moved perfectly in step I could feel Bella eyes on me. Her nose scrunched up as she thought about something. I knew that it had to be the family trip and her mother so I didn't say a thing.

But as I looked around the room I could tell that there was something that I was missing. Jared and closer to Kim then usually and he didn't have that goofy grin on his face. Embry was looking down at his feet and fidget ever so light. Move of his wounds were healed so that was good I wouldn't want the council poking around with that. Kimmy let out a breath that she was holding in as Emily flutter around the kitchen trying to distract herself. "Is there something that I am missing here.I know that I have been out of the loop thanks to being gone for a week but if there is something that I should know I would like to be told about."

"You haven't missed anything they are all on edge with the council coming. Since the last time didn't turn out the best." I scoffed at my dad as this wild grin formed on my face. "That would be an understatement..." Before i could even finish my sentence the door slammed open and Jake had angry red waves coming off of him as he snarled at me.

"You took Bella and now you are trying to take Leah." I took in a deep breath trying to calm myself down, but he really needed to get this shit out of my face. "Fuck you Jake, I have no interest in Leah." He scoffed and growled fiercely at me.

"Please I saw everything when we shifted, she figure it be better to talk that way. Nothing I saw helped disprove what I am thinking." I let out a harsh clipped laugh. "Big word for someone that barely passed freshman year. Get out of my face I'm have Bella, my imprint,I don't want Leah get that through your thick canine skull."

Jake walked closer to me, his muscle twitch as his jaw locked, his eyes glowing gold as he pushed me against the wall and stared me down. His voice low and menacing and frankly it took all I had not to shift as my inner wolf howl in my veins began to think as my body racked in painful spasm at me fighting the change. But I had to try to keep it under control as much as possible.

"I'm in your face the fuck are you going to do you little bitch." I felt burning hot rage fill my body but I knew that it as Bellas and not mine. Even with my body fighting the change I felt oddly calm. I looked at Bella trying to send her some of my calming waves but Leah busted in and gave me an apologetic look. I could see her mouthing the words _I'm sorry._

I just gave her a half smile a shrugged my shoulder like it was no big deal before turning my attention to Jake. "Look pup, don't be puffing your chest out because you have been a wolf for a week. I don't know how many times I had to tell you that I'm not interested in Leah." I watched his lip curl over his teeth as he snarled wild at me like I had just said something wrong.

I was so tired of his shit, of being the bad guys in everyone eyes, sure I fucked up with Bella and I'm not denying that shit. But she wasn't going to yell, snarl and shove me up against the wall because his little pea brain misunderstood me comforting Leah. Before I could say a word he slapped me across the face and it took everything I had not to hit him back as a tense silence ushered over the room.

"Jake you got one fucking minute to back down or I swear I'm going to kill you." I watched his eyes narrow into two little slits as he slapped me for the second time. Something in my just snapped as I clenched my fist so tight my knuckles turned white. Before I could even think thing through my arm snapped back and then surged forward. Punching Jake in the stomach forcing him to crumble to the ground. I grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and dragged him out of the house, his body limply hitting the ground as he flung him in front of me.

I started to shake as I threw him off of the porch and onto the ground my whole body racked with pain as I shifted, relief flooding my body as I took in a few deep breath. The haze of my anger slowly drifting away as I towered over to Jake in my wolf form. Jake rose from the ground definitely, I snarled wildly at him telling him that he didn't want to do this.

His whole body erupted in a ball of fur nonetheless as his wolf took from. He had gotten bigger but still not as big at me. Not that it would matter. I pawed the ground as I shook my head no at him. But the idiot simply charge me, he as in such a blind rage that his thoughts hit me in a jumbled mess. As images of him and Leah arguing flickered into my was almost on top of me his front right paw lifted high in the air like he was about to claw me.

I felt my hind legs tense and then unlock as I jumped in the air, keeping my head low so that my jaws clamped around Jakes' throat, causing him to whimper out in pain as I flipped mid-air landing on the ground as I slapped him into the ground. I could hear the sound of his bones crunching beneath my jaws.

I clamped down a little heart as my voice boomed in his mind, a mixture of my voice and the pain from his wounds cleared his mind of the angry red haze he was seeing through. "I warned you Jake I told you to stop this is on you." "Enough the both of you." I looked over to see three wolves, two both with icy blue eyes and midnight black fur, the other with pure silver moon like steel red gaze threatening to charge if we didn't stop.

I looked down at Jake his meaty neck still in my jaws, "Paul please stop it hurts." I looked up to hear Leah pleading voice. Her eyes wet with tears, his voice in pure agony. I let go of Jake staring at her heartbroken expression as I turned to look at lips curled over my teeth as his blood dripped down my canines. "Thank her Jake, she is the only reason you didn't get it worse.

I looked down at Jake he looked pitiful his blood oozed from his wound as his body twitch and ached with pain. But he would be fine it wasn't like he didn't egg me on. "The hell is wrong with you?" I looked up from my thoughts to see Bella leaning in the doorway. Her arms folded angry over her chest as she walked a little closer to me. Gently passing Leah so that she was standing directly behind a wall of wolves. I scoffed at her and snarled,she knew exactly what was wrong with me. "That wasn't my fault, you didn't need to take it out on Jake."

She has some nerve telling me that it wasn't her fault,that Jake didn't deserve this, he was the on that came after me, he was the one that attacked first after I told him multiples time to stop. You would have think that he eased up a bit in the past 6 months and but he only got worse. I was done being the good brother and taking that shit not any more. "Your impossible to talk to when you like this. Stop acting like a child."

I watched as Jared, Kimmy, and Embry walked out of house. Just looking at the two of us wide eyes before shifting when they heard Jake let out a whimper. He was trying to rise from the ground but his body wouldn't cooperate with him. He was breathing in heavy pants, trying to rise from the ground. His breath was heaving and as he struggled to move. _"Stop moving you idiot the more that you move the longer it will take you to head.-Me_ "

I knew that I should be kinder and probably helped him up, but I was just so done with all the shit that he was and has been giving me."You could have killed him" I snarled at Bella like I gave a damn anymore, that was one less problem in my life. "You don't mean that." I huffed out some air and nodded my blocky head. "Woods _now-Dad"_ His voice boomed in my mind as he glared at me.

 _"Or I can kick your ass here what do you prefer, shaved face in front of your pack or be embarrassed your choice.-Dad._ " I snarled there was no way that I was going to argue with him, he was in both alpha and dad mode. That was never a good sign so I simply nodded and ran off into the forest. Right before I shifted back to human I could hear my father faint whisper to Sam. " _Sam take care of him if we don't get back before the council arrives then stall till we get your brother patched up._ "

I shook head sadly before shifting back into my human form, I was filled with both guilt and bring rage. I was beyond agony and I felt terrible that my little brother was hurt and in pain. But I don't regret it, I was tired of him treating me like trash because I messed up once.

I slipped on a pair of boardshorts before slipping on a taktop.T here was no point and showing the tattoo that I wasn't supposed to have taken a beating for one fuck u was enough for me. I sat down gently on the warm green grass as I waited on my father.

My heart seemed to hammer in my chest as I looked at my father approaching hulking mass. His lips were curled over his teeth and his eyes seemed closer as they raked over me. Rage fueling his every movement I was too scared to be alone with him. Lately we had grown closer, he had good control over his inner wolf so there were no longer nay mythical voice telling him to beat his kids. But that didn't mean that he couldn't fly into a blind rage in wolf form and go for me.

But instead of charging me like I feared that he would,he shifted back in his human from. His pants seems to have blood on them, I'm sure that it was Jakes blood. He scent was covered it, I felt my heart to ache as girl rushed to fill every part of my chest. I could think about was Jake laying on the floor bleeding out because of something that I did. The only thought that kept me from falling apart was that he charge me he provoked me.

I took in a deep breath and look up to see that father was pacing back and forth stopping only to catch a glimpse before going back to pacing. His green eyes light up in anger,"Paul what you did was idiotic, impulsive, and down right 's your little brother do you get that, that mean no matter how much he baits you and berates you, your supposed to take it easy on him. Yet you nearly kill him true that wound isn't fatal but I could feel your rage and need to kill him. I don't know what is wrong with you today but what you did was downright despicable."

He took a breath after he was done with his angry triad to look at me, his hard gaze made it impossible to meet. I let my head drop as this scent ran in the air it wasn't anything that I had smelled before it was a mix between the smell of a freshly killed animal and rain. When he spoke again his angry voice seemed to soften just a bit so that it didn't have that mures edge o it. "But that being said your fight with Jake isn't 100% your fault. Though you should have known better, he is going to feel threatened around you since you took his first mate. Try that times a thousand when he imprint on a girl he truly should have thought about how to really act around Leah."

I scoffed what does that even mean I have to sensor my relationship with Leah because Jake feels threatened. I didn't even know how to process that, i took in a deep breath and angry raised in my chest. I knew that I was going to get total blame for this no matter the fact that he openly challenged me in front of the pack. I was still and always will be the bad guy.

"Paul." I snapped my head up at the sound of my father raged filled and tired voice as he let out a sigh. I didn't even think that he like Jake though I guess that I was wrong since he seemed truly upset about now things went down. "Though I don't think that you care how he is feeling right now. What is going on with you, snapping as Sam and Emily, at Embry and now Jake. Did something happened in Phoenix that is making you act this way." I looked up shock looking deep into my father gentle green eyes that were no long hard with rage, he wasn't the one to pick up on subtle changes in my behavior.

As my brows furrowed I let my gaze drop to my lap, letting anger and guilt for my actions today consume. "Paul your my son, did you really think that I wouldn't notice how strange you have been? Or that I wouldn't pick up on what Kim said to you. Or the way that you and Bella seems intune with each other thoughts. That only happens in the an issue pushes the two of you closer."

I took in a deep breath before standing and shrugging my shoulders, images of Jake flirting into my mind forcing me to shutter. Did I really attack him to get out my demons from Phoenix or was I just fed up with him? At this moment I wasn't too sure, "It doesn't matter what drove me to do what I did, I still attacked Jake, still fought with Embry, still yelled at Sam and Emily."

I looked down at my feet, too ashamed to even look at my father as I let out a breath that I had been holding in. "So what are you going to do, I attack pack twice in one day, Sams going to give me some bullshit punishment and the kick my ass before sending me on patrol. I'm sure mom won't even look at me and she wont let me in the house so what would you do that they already thought of." I watched him take in a deep breath pinching the bridge of his nose with his right hand while his left ran through his hair. "You know how I grew up Paul?"

I thought that was a weird thing to ask but I knew that he grew up hunting the vampires with his brother and my grandparents. "Grandpa and grandma had you and your brothers while they were hunting for the vampires. During the second wave of attacks. You spent most of your life as a wolf with them by your sides. I know the stories all of them, you told them to me thousand of times when I was a kid, I never forget them why?" I looked up to see this amused twinkle in his eyes only for a moment. His deep green eyes seems to grow dark till they are a forest green.

"Your uncles died on the run back to help your mother, you know that all of them were slaughter and not a day goes by that I don't think about them. That I don't wish it had been me instead of them, I still lay awake at night thinking about what would have happened if they had survived along with your grandfather who you never got to know." I nod my head and sighed heavily he was upset about my thought. About Jake being better off dead and even thinking about it now cause sharp pains in my heart.

"Which is why I can't even begin to understand that horrible thought of your Pauls. There aren't even word for how disappointed I am in you. That one word alone could never do my feelings justice. I know that you have a lot more anger than your siblings, just like me. But you can't just lash out and you can't say horrible thing like that, I can feel your mother heartbreaking as we speak. Your family being dead is never good no matter how fucked up they have been treating you."

I felt a sharp pain in my chest as I heard him, I knew that he wasn't just talking about Jake, he was talking about himself and Sam. I sighed heavily before looking up to see a disappointed gleam in my dad eyes. For once it hurt to see him looking like that at me, he was a lot of thing when it came to me. Angry, filled with rage, sadness, guilt but never in my snapped as I felt all the pain flood into my body, I looked down at my shake hands as my fight with Jake played on repeat in my mind.

"Dad I'm so sorry." I felt my voice quiver as he sighed heavily before pulling me into a hug. "I know that the things Jake says to you break your heart and I know you feel the most guilty about everything that happened but what you did is never going to be okay." I nodded my head in his chest as he wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"You mother doesn't want you anywhere near jake so for a while you going to say with me, not really debatable and no Bella." I looked up shock he couldn't be serious. "No dates, no her sneaking in your room or you sneak into her. The only time you will see her is at pack meeting, you can call her, but no sight. That's the best way to maximize your pain without killing you. Understood, if your not running running patrols or drills your in the house or you can come out to the firehouse with me."

I let out a groan but I was glad that I was only going to get a beating from Sam, to and one day might kill me. "I promised Kimmy we would talk later can she come over after this whole mess. I need to be caught up on Pack affairs anyway." I knew that my voice was small and hopefully and at the moment it was all that I could manage.

"Yeah that's fine but never complain and no matter how hard Sam hits you, you better not hit him back and you better take it with no complaints. Your more of a Uley then he is and Uley don't fight what they know they have coming to them." I nodded my head as he is sighed and pulled out of the hug. I don't know why but I didn't want him to. "Come on the council should be here soon.

I nodded my head and slowly walk back to Emily's house, I could smell blood and a strange scent, I could tell that Sue and Quil was there but there was someone else. She was human and of the tribe but I couldn't put my finger on it.I made my way into the clearing only to feel my father tense beside me. I looked up and was met with a women, with cold scarlet coal color eyes and deep copper skin. She was gorgeous,breathtaking really but she wasn't my type. Her thin frame was tone you could tell she wasn't the typical housewife. She was an active hunter, I had seen her around the woods a few didn't shift but she was a warrior all the same.

Her long black hair hung loosely around her face as she raked her eyes over me, her eyebrows raised high as she look at my father and then back to me. "So good for the two of you to join us. It's good to see you again Daniel." Dad let out a light whimper but gave her a weak smile. I shift my head to see that Bella was standing next to Leah apologizing on behalf of me. Sam had Emily clinging to his side, Jare and Kim were standing next to him. Embry was up front trying to get a good look at his father. While Seth leaned against the railing looking intently at me.

I sighed as I slowly turned my head to meet my mother cold icy blue gaze,the scent of disgust wafted into my nose as her glared told me everything that I need to know. She hated the very sight of me. I hated to admit my mother giving me the same glare that she gave vampires was enough to break me. Dad shifted a little uneasy before bumping his shoulder against mine and nodding over to Bella.

I nodded my head walking off while he tired to calm my mother down that was shaking. Her body fight the shift in front of the council,when they were gone would she try to kill me. I took in a deep breath as I moved closer to the pack so that I was standing in front of Sam. He lowered his head so that he was speaking in my ear. "Your lucky that there wasn't any permanent damage, be in the forest after this."

I fought the sadness that was hitting me as a shiver run out of my lips as the thought of him kicking my ass up and down the forest floor. But it was what I deserved I wouldn't sit here and fight him on something that so clearly needed to be down. I nodded my head before turning to look at Bella. I move closer to her when she wouldn't meet my gaze, but he simply gave Leah a weak smile and apologize one more time before running off. I could feel my heart breaking in two as Kimmy move over to me leaning into my side trying her best to comfort me. She was the only one not treating me like I had the plague.

When I looked into her topaz eyes I could see sadness, anger but also love, not that disgust that was so clearly written on the others face. I leaned my head down so that I was close to her ear, "Thank you" She shrugged it off like it was a no big deal but I need the comfort I was fighting breaking down and her not cutting me off definitely helped.

The new women looked at me and then Bella like she couldn't figure out why my imprint wanted nothing to see with me. But as I looked at Bella I didn't feel a single emotion she turned off our emotional link.I like away from her as I break contains the light whimpers that formed in my throat. When I looked up Sue was glaring dagger at me like I had done something not offended her. Sam who stepped forward nodding his head politely to each of him as his eye zeroed in on Sue. "I'm sorry for your lost, I don't know how they got past our defense."

She nodded her head lightly before her glare turned into a sneer of disgust a she ran her eyes over me. "I know how they got past, Paul forsake his duties to go on a vacation." I snarled widely,that trip was many things but a vacation wasn't one of them. It was hell for me, she had no clue and she had no right to blame his death on me. "Yeah it's my fault, how the fuck is it my fault Sue. I wasn't running patrol, Embry, Kimmy and Jake were running patrol. Fuck you this isn't on me so don't even try to blame me. I'm catching enough shit, I don't need yours too." **"Paul!"** I heard my father voice echo, dangerous and coaming, I nodded my head and took a step back.

This cold look glimmer in her eyes as she racked her eyes over Kim and then Embry before resting back on me. "Where pray tell is Jake because as far as I see, instead of having two experience wolves running patrol and one pup, you had one experience wolf and two pups that's not good. That wouldn't have happened if you were here." I scoffed angrily but Sam spoke before I could say something stupid "Jakes laying down, he was injured." I looked at Sam as he spoke his back tensing as anger filled his voice. I couldn't fight the spikes of pain that formed in my chest.

Sue nodded her head slowly for a moment before glaring to me, "I'm sure that was Paul's fault to." I don't know why but this surge of indignation formed in my chest. Maybe it was the fact that my mother hated the sight of me. Or Sam was disgusted to even be related to me or the fact that my imprint didn't even want to be my imprint any longer. But I snapped, "Actually it was I sunk my teeth deep into his neck till I heard a snap, he was talking a lot of shit too, till it came down to the actual fight."

I heard hushed whispers as Sue stared at me in shock for a moment before this sneer formed on her usually kind feature. This smell of superiority filtered into the air as she spoke to me. "Your below filth Paul, you're a hot-headed fool who lets his people down one to many time. Frankly, I don't see any value you have other than a pawn to be thrown to the wolves."

I had to resist the urge to snap to phase and lose it, I unlaced my hand from Kimmy' as she whimpered at me. Frantically grabbing at my arm as she tried to stop me. I could hear her small voice a she looked me gently in the us. Trying her best to keep me calm, "Please Paul don't do this."

I shook my head and slowly took a few steps toward Sue, she didn't flinch which was good because I had no intention of hurting her. "I think that we all need to chill." I didn't need to look back to know that it was Jake voice. Even now he is still trying to tell me what to do to pretend that he is better than me. "Nah I'm chill since I hold no value other than to slow down the assault, and my life means quite a lot to me. So I am going to make it easy on all of you. Since none of you can look me in the face or stand the sight of me, it makes what I have to say all the more easier. I quit."

I heard growls and snarls from the wolves with imprints. "That's not funny Paul." I turned around to see Sam glaring at me this annoyed look on his face like I was some child that need to be whipped. I scoffed at him as I shifted my eyes to Bella. I couldn't feel her emotions, she didn't want anything to do with me and that was clear. "I'm not kidding it wasn't a joke, Sue here say I have no value, all of you can't even look at me, mom wants to kill me I could smell her blood lust form here. It's funny Jake challenges me I win and I'm the dick. If he challenge me and won which he wouldn't have. But if he did I would still be the dick. So you know what, none of you other than Kimmy even wants me here. So to save all of you the energy of ignoring me. I'm just leaving. I quit this war, I quit this pack, I quit this family."

I gave each of them a hard glare before starting to walk away "Dammit Paul this is how you want to act." I tuned back to look at Bella, her cold voice didn't have any hurt in it or love it was just cold. Hearing her speak to me like a stranger hurt more then any insult or blow wold. "Why not you don't want me here, I can see it in your face and I can feel it. Or it more like what I can't feel. Your cut off the bond on your side of things. I can sense you so doing it so don't stand there and tell me you want me around. I can tell you can't stand the sight of 's written all over your face, tell me I'm wrong go ahead."

I watched shock form on her face then this deep shadow fell over her face as she looked down at her feet. "Exactly, by the time you're done with your stupid meeting, I'll be gone don't worry about it." I ran out of sight nothing bothering to phase I know that they would be in my mind chasing after me.

I ran for what felt like hours when I made it back to the house, I was hoping to grab some clothes and I could hear the sound of people on the inside.I took in a deep breath getting ready to run when the front door open. Bella stepped out of the house with my mom right behind her. They are looking directly at me. "Are you done throwing your tantrum."

My mother voice that had once been full for so much love for me was now ice cold, I ran back into the forest fuck that hist. I shifted running over logs and fallen branch as I took in a breath. The run seems to calm me for the moment. I just let the trees blur in and out of my vision before becoming so exhausted i dropped were I was standing. I looked up the star-filled sky starting back at me. I let out a huff before closing my eyes hoping that tomorrow would be better than the last time.

 _2 Days later_.

I was minding my own business, just hunting done some breakfast when I hear a snapping of a twig when I look up there was a golden wolf looking at me. Her wide gold eyes looking over every inch of my body. Like she was trying to make sure that I was okay. I sighed heavily before sending my thought to her mind.

" _What are you doing here Kimmy_ " She took in a deep breath and huffed out some air as he mind fluttered into mine. "It takes a lot of effort to talk to someone outside of the pack can we go human." I frowned I had not been in my human form for a few days now. I had gotten used to the fur and paws rather quickly.

I phase while slipping on a pair of sweatpants that my dad had brought to me when I first left the pack. He and Kimmy would come and check up on me at least once a day, but She was worried that she would see me and want to leave the pack. So he really didn't let her out of his sight.

"Bella is sick." I looked up from the ground out the sound of Kimmy's worried voice, to see that her golden hair wax in a cascading braid. Sam had told her to cut it, but it was one of her many little rebellion. Like talking to the rogue wolf when they were in the middle of the war.

"Okay take her to a doctor. It's the wolves that get depressed and then sick before dying. I got a couple of days before I have to see her once." I made sure that my tone didn't betray me. I made sure that I sounded as angry as I felt.I could tell she was still closing herself off to our bond so if she thought that i would coming running the moment that she was sick, then she was dead wrong.

"The pack needs you, Sam and Jared are trying their best but between teaching them how to fight and running patroll. They are exhausted they won't admit it but it would be easier if they had 4 experience wolves to teach the pups instead of 3."

I shrugged my shoulders before looking at a tree off in the distance, the same tree I had spent my first night under. "Dammit." I felt her shift and the next thing I know she is sitting in my lap, her arms wrapped around my neck as she took in a deep breath and tucked her head on my shoulder. "Paul I miss you, I can't be in that pack without you, you were the reason that I joined. Not them, I know that everything went to tits up 2 days ago but please. If not for them from me."

She sound so desperate but my mind was stuck on it only being two days, it felt like forever out here. But there was no point in me coming back there was no reason for me to go back. I looked down at Kimmy's thin frame, she seems more lean then usually. "You haven't been eating why." I looked at Kimmy and she rolled her eyes. "We spend all of our time at Emily's house and I can't stand to be there. Not without my best friend there. Leah is prissy and bitchy and they think that I should teach her since we both had something in common. But what is in between my legs should not force me to work with her."

"Sam taught them self control, and how to run in the forest and not make a sound. All the usual stuff but there tracking technique are shit and so are there just don't have the time of train with all the patrol the council has us running. Since the vampires are broken between out lines. The council has u running 3 shift a day 3 person teams. By the time that we have any free time. They are too exhausted to train them. It's a shit fest."

I took in a deep breath before leaning my head against a nearby tree "What happened in Phoenix Bella thinks that is the reason that you are acting this way." I scoffed "The reason that I am acting this way is because this is how they expect me to act. Big bad selfish Paul who is only out for himself. I'm just so done trying to prove them wrong. Sue who barely even know me,blames me for Harry deaths for the death of the others in the tribe. She has no clue how heavily that weight on me."

I took in a deep breath before continued to speak, "Do you think that she knows I was the one that put her daughter back together when Sam stomped on her heart, or that I was the one that took Seth to the hospital when he was pushed down the stair at his middle school cause some dick was bullying him. No, but I'm just the monster in her eyes, just like my mother can't stand the sight of me. He called me, he came up to me and picked that fight I gave him more than chance to back down more than once and he didn't.

"When dad orders me to stop I didn't have to, I could have kept going I could have snapped his twig-like neck but I didn't. I am done being treated like trash by him of all people. I took shit from him for the better part of 6 months. 6 months and some of the things that he said to me when no one was around..."

I took in a deep breath opening my eyes to see Kimmy wide topaz eyes looking me up and down. "It's just that I'm so tired of working harder than everyone else, to prove that I'm not what everyone think that I am. Dad for fucks sake didn't even get that pissted he understood that here was I wasn't the only one to blame. That Jake had a part in the fight. If that man, the most honorable man I know when it come to being a wolf doesn't fault me why should they. Leah hates me and for what defending myself."

I snorted and took in a shaky breath as Kimmy finally spoke, "What kind of things did Jake say to you?" I let out a harsh clipped laugh as I looked to Kimmy, this confused expression on her face. "He said that my father should have beaten me to death, that I was better off dead, that I was a waste of valuable oxygen and I should just go kill myself before I hurt someone else. All I could do was grin and bare it. I would apologize and say how sorry I was for ruining his life. Then I would have to go on like everything was normal. When all I wanted it really do was crumple up into a ball and cry. Me of all people crying."

I fought the tears that were forming in my eyes just thinking about it was enough to break me, the thought that someone I love thought I was better of dead broke me in way I didn't even know were possible.I shook it off as a gentle and warm head whipped my tears away. "Why didn't you tell anyone show them your memories." I look at Kimmy and let out a harsh laugh

"Would it have mattered? They would have told me that it is what I got for lying to him all that time. If you think about it,he met her in September. They dated 3 months, that was 3 months that I could have told the truth. Then another 6 of lies as we rubbed our happiness in his face. That is year of treating him like shit weather it was intentional or I do think I deserve those harsh words"

I scoffed as I pulled Kimi to her feet and smiling gently, "Sometimes I wonder why I wouldn't just let Edward kill me. If it eases his pain then I guess I should do it. What is the point of living if someone that you love more than life wants to see you dead. Sometimes I still think I should just end it. Hell I had that thought running through my mind when mom looked at me like I was something to be hated…..Kimmy please go I can't cry in front of you I just can't."

I watched her give me this tortured and heartbroken look before she ran off. I sat there for a moment just letting the hot tears fall down my face before collecting my thought and phasing, running back into the woods, it was time to get back to breakfast.


	45. Chapter 44

Chapter 44 Heartless Bitch

Kimmy POV

Seeing him like that, a shell of the man that I knew, the man that I knew the one that saved me was long gone. The man that made the pack seem like something exciting but now without him seemed had a right to feel that he wanted to. But they all thought that he was being selfish,but they had no idea and the only person that knew the real reason he didn't hold back i sitting in the house talking shit.

Then there was Bella how could she not follow after him,how could she be so cruel as to fight there bond. To slightly silently while the guys dissed him. I thought telling him that Bella was sick could get him running back to the pack but he didn't even blink. Now I see that I was wrong he be the one to swallow his pride he had been swallowing his feelings for a year.

I looked up to see that Bella' Russett organ truck pulled up next to Jared Triumph Daytona 955i bike. The sleek red bike glowing in the sunlight. Any other time I would have admired it but now all I wanted to do was scream and yell at them for being so heartless. As I broke into the door I doubled over panting heavily I ran all the way here in human form that was a good 20 miles deep in the forest. The fuck was I thinking, I kept my head bowed as I tried to catch my breath.

"Good timing cuz we were just going to call you say hi to Quil." I slammed my head up and looking over each of the guys till my eyes rest on the new kid. He was a little lanky to me I thought we needed muscle not more untrained pups. He had to be the smallest one here other than Seth. But give him a year and some good eating and I'm sure that kid will buff up.

Then there was Jake, he had these thick teeth marks on his neck that was still healing, soon it just disappeared. But the damage he did to Paul psyche would stay for a lifetime. "Your such a piece of shit."

I let my eyes glow gold as he looked at me this confused look on his face. "What the hell are you talking about Kimmy, run into your little boyfriend." I look over to Bella who was sitting still at the table, talking avidly to Emily like she didn't have a car in the world. t

"Yeah I did, you are a horrible person and you should all be lucky to breath the same air as him. Leah was he a piece of shit when he held you when you were crying over sam. Or when he went after Sam punching him so hard he shattered every bone in his arm and had to sit out a whole season of football for you. Or when he took your brother to the hospital when he was getting bullied at school."

I heard her take in a deep sigh as he stopped breathing simply staring at me in shock before I turned to see Seth letting out a sharp whimper. Was I not supposed to tell his sister that. "Oh he didn't tell you that he got pushed down a few flights of stairs and Paul not only drove the kid to the hospital but kicked the guys been bullied once since then have you Seth."

I look at him and he shook his head no salt before trying his head away from me in shame. But I wasn't nearly done, I turned out Bella who hadn't even bothered to look up from her conversation with Emily. Who was talking home redesign for upstairs or something?

Just watching her there, being normal and happy pissted me off more then any trash talking could. He was depressed and in his wolf form 24/7 and she couldn't even be bothered to think about him. "You, you're almost as bad as Jake, shutting off your connection to him when he is hurting, telling him that he is being selfish. You have no idea how much shit he's caught for you. Go head Jake tell them, tell them."

I snarl wildly a Jake and him glare at me angrily, I could see that he thought his actions were just sided. But nothing just wanting your brother to kill himself. "Everything I said was justified, after what he did he should be lucky that I didn't say worse so keep your fucking mouth shut. It's not like he took any of it seriously."

He couldn't serious he obviously didn't see the same man that I did, I shifted my glare to Sam he had to know. But as I looked at the confused and hatful expression on his face I knew that he had no clue. Always the doting big brother just never to Paul.

"I want to see everyone outside shift now god dammit." I looked at them and Jared touched my shoulder gently. I yanked it away from him "Your the worse you were his best friend get your ass outside I want to show all of you." I looked at Bella's back, not bother to look at me but I could tell she wanted to know what was going on by how rigid her posture got.

I jumped out the house, imply taking in a few deep breath, letting the cool yet humid air clean out my senses. Then I shifted something in me snapping as I was met with angry thought for the pack. Sam snarling as he commands everyone to shut up before trying to me. I could tell by the demanding air that he was ordering me to talk.

I scoffed as my anger rolled over the hive mind. _"See for yourself, what kind of man he is-Me_ " I took in a deep breath and let the memories of earlier run in my mind, bit and piece of our conversation filter into my mind.

"He said that my father should have beaten me to death, that I was better off dead, that I was a waste of valuable oxygen and I should just go kill myself before I hurt someone else. All I could do was grin and bare it. I would apologize and say how sorry I was for ruining his life. Then I would have to go on like everything was normal. When all I wanted it really do was crumple up into a ball and cry. Me of all people crying."

I felt pain fill my heart and work its way into my mind. Seeing him like that was enough to make me cry but it was the next part that truly broke my heart.

"Sometimes I wonder why I wouldn't just let Edward kill me. If it eases his pain then I guess I should do it. What is the point of living if someone that you love more than life wants to see you dead. Sometimes I still think I should just end it. Hell I had that thought running through my mind when mom looked at me like I was something to be hated…..Kimmy please go I can't cry in front of you I just can't." His sadness hit me hard as I pulled my mind back to the present.

I let out a painstaking whimper as I felt shock and anger rolled over the hive mind, the anger and shock were there. The crippling pain and sadness was mind, I had to blink rapidly to keep my tears from streaming down into my fur. "You're all jerks it's that simple I get that what he did was beyond fucked up. But it takes two to fight. He was been swallowing Jakes shit for a year. He couldn't take much more of it."

I looked at Jake letting my lips curl in disgust as I bared my fangs at him, a low snarl escaping my lips as I watched him bow his head. Refusing to meat anyone's gazes let's see how proud of his actions he is now. I shifted back into my human form as I hear shifting on the porch.

Bella seems so small without Paul near her, I took in a deep breath simply standing there naked for a moment. I didn't care if the guys saw me but it need to be said. "Just to let you know basically Jake told Paul that his dad should beat him to death and that he was worthless and better off dead. The response I got from Paul was that he should have let Edward kill him and he still thinks about killing himself because there is no point in living when someone you love more then life hates you. That was the man that you decided to give up on."

I watched her cold mask crumple away as she dropped to the knees, pulling them up to her chest as she began to cry. My body surged forward to confront her but fuck that shit. She deserves to feel a little bit of hip pain. I shifted back into my wolf form, only to be met with Sam alpha command running over them. "Do what you want I'm going to make sure that Paul doesn't kill himself."

I ran off at full speed the way that Paul spoke, the way that he acted told me that he might do something stupid. I knew that he loves himself way too much to do that but it seems like things were spiraling out of control for him. I ran further letting my legs burn as I ran further and farther till I caught his scent leaving Forks.

The red oaks faded out of my line of sight as pine trees formed, the smell of snow approaching was heavy in the air. I had even just ran passed a moose, he was leaving this was Canada. Was he really leaving forks over this?

I kept running he couldn't leave after everything, he just couldn't. I kept running till I saw it. Paul laying in a deep crimson red pool of blood, with a pal figure looming over him. The man lips curled back as he snarled and leaned in close to Paul. Only stopping when he saw me standing in front of them. The cold glint in his golden eyes as he smiled wicked at me. "Do you mind I was just about to eat your little friend here." Before I could even say a word Paul snapped up and ripped his head off.

He looked back to me, confusion hug in the air as he wobbled towards me, his front leg was bloody but fine, " _It's not my blood I just got a good whack of my head, the blood is from an elk I had hunted up here. What you doing back, I told you not to come back_." Paul sounded so broken but his shock seems to keep him up he began to run.

" _Never mind we can talk about it later come on we should go before his friends show up._ " I nodded, ignoring the searing pain I was in as I started to run. Though it took a lot of energy I let out a shaky breath as I tired to speak to Paul. " _Where are you going._ " i looked at Paul but he didn't even pretend like he hear me, he just kept going. After 20 minutes he finally spoke in a hazy and exhausted voice _."I have to get back on tribe land, it's the only place safe. Come on."_

We ran for hours before we came to a tall red house snuggled deep in the woods, still on tribe land but far from any other house or even civilization. The three-story house was red with a black trim. It was almost impossible to make out the house with the coverage provided by the red oaks.

There was a motorcycle sitting in the paved driveway, it was a black chopper with the image of a silver timber wolf bathing in the moonlight next to a black female timber wolf. Next to it sat a chevy dodge ram truck, it was black and glossy the thing looked armored. Then I was hit with a smell of cinnamon and winter pine. It was a familiar scent but as Paul shifted and slipped his pair of shorts on he didn't say a word. Phased slipping my close on as I surged forward as he wobbly on his feet in threatening to tip over. "What are we doing here?"

"What do you think that you were the only one that visited him in the forest?" I snapped my head up to see Danny was crawling out from the underbelly of his truck. Shifting his bright green gaze to look Paul up and down. A worried frown appearing on his face as the scent of concern filled the air.

"What happened?" A groan escaped Pauls lips as he spoke to his father, "Nothing dad I'm fine I just need to lie down for a little bit." He sighed heavily as Danny moved over to us in two short strides. "Kimmy be a dear and tell me that is going one." I sighed and looked at Paul who had this loo that scream keep your mouth shut, but I couldn't if he was injured. "He was attack by a vampire when he was hunting."

"Dammit Kimmy why would you tell him that, now he going get all..." "All what worried about you, yeah that tends to happen with my pup gets hurt." "I'm not a pup don't call me that." Paul seemed to pout as his father laughed gently at him. "Whatever you say bud."

He moved over to Paul running a gently head through his head like he was trying to find something. "There no bump which means that you aren't going to have a concussion. But you have been eating nothing but meat, elk and bear isn't going to do it for you. Come one I'll make you something to eat while you rest in your room."

Paul nodded his head not even bothering to argue which was new for him, I felt awkward standing here when they were having a personal moment. But Danny turned over to me giving me a gentle smile that lit up his sparkling green eyes."Thank you for looking after him, I know that he can be a handful." I giggled at the statement like he was talking about a toddler and not a teenager.

I helped him carry Paul up the stairs before gently laying him on the bed. Paul letting out this content hiss as his back hit the cool sheets. I'm sure that it was better than laying on the warm forest ground at night. "So why did you come back? Why were you looking for me?" I look at Paul for a moment taking his exhausted form.

I thought that he would have a harder or thin from since he isn't eating as much as he used to when he was in human from all the time. But he looked more ton I think that he got more muscle. But I guess when you eat red meat all the time and basically run and hunt your days away you tend to buff up. His biceps were thicker and his calves were more tones.

"I see you checking me out Kimmy but you haven't answer the question." I sighed and looking over my shoulder to make sure that his dad wasn't there which he wasn't. "I was worried after what you told me, about..." Paul put his hand up

"My dad already know the truth about all of it about debating suicide, he hunted me down after everything happen and demanded to know what happened. Eventually he worked his way into my memories after house of bugging me. The truth wasn't pretty let me tell you and he didn't take it well either."

I sighed and nodded my head that would make this a lot easier to talk about,"Anyway I was worried that you might kill yourself so I hunted you down, thank god that I did. Anyway, I hope you won't get mad at me but I showed the pack my memories of our talk. When I left hey we're in an uproar."

I heard him let out a content sigh as he pulled me closer to him with one of his arms. He pulled me close to his chest his warmth spreading over me as he let out a breath he had been holding me. I thought that he might yell at me not hug me that was a big shock. "Thanks but you didn't need to."

I sighed and nodded my head as his dad came in the room this slight smile on his face. "Here Paul eat this and then get some rest." I looked at the plate to see that there was a thick t-bone steak, with mashed potatoes, yellow rice and broccoli. "Dad..." Paul whined like a little kid forcing me to laugh lightly.

"You know that I hate broccoli." Dany chuckled as Paul sat up taking the plate from him before Danny shifted to look at me. "Come on Kimmy I made a plate for you too." I nodded my head throwing Paul one last glance when worry crept into my chest."Are you fine alone, I'm not going to walk up the stairs to find you gone am I?"

Danny laughed at me as his green eyes lighting up with both joys and worry, "He can't, he did that the first night when I told him to stay. I had to put alarms on his window so I know if he is trying to sneak out."

Paul frowned like he didn't find that amusing at all but he let out a long heavy breast before tearing into his food. Not paying either of us any more attention then he had to. I walked down the stairs shaking my head sadly before looking at Danny strong back as he moved around the house. "Sit."

I took a seat at the dining room table and watched him move around the kitchen till there was a loaded plate sitting in front of me. Danny simply leaned against the wall looking out the window there was a perfect view of the forest line from here. Was he worried that the pack would come looking for Paul. I'm sure in his day they killed wolves that left the pack. "Do you know what happened with him and Bella at Phoenix."

I looked up as I shoved a large helping of steak into my mouth as I chew vigorously I had a scoop of buttery mashed potato already on my fork. Swallowing it down as he spoke. "Yeah I do, he hasn't told you yet?" I sighed, shaking my head no, my mind drifts out that mess two days ago that felt like a lifetime ago.

"When I brought it up he blew it off and told me about the things that Jake said to him was the reason that he lost it. That it had nothing to do with the trip, so he didn't even bother talking about it. After that he started to get choked up and asked if I would leave. He said he refused to let me see him cry."

He sighed before resting in the chair, laying his head on his folded hand and taking in a deep upset breath. "Well I'll give you the short run down then, he can give you the one explanation when he wakes up. When there plane landed they went to her mother grave and then back to the house. Where he met her family the only problem is that not only did they not approve of Paul they hated him for one thing that couldn't change."

I looked up confused for the moment before choking on some of my broccoli, he could be serious. "Your kidding me her family is racist and they what? Treated him like dirt." He scoffed and shook his head sadly. "I wish that was all they did, they treated him below human, hazed him, said every racist name and joke in the book at him. Bella rose to his defense but she couldn't be around him 24/7"

"Paul knew that they were really only there for Bella to have time to mourn her mother death so he didn't want to take away from that. He never spoke up, never called then intolerant or assholes or filthy humans. He didn't attack them he didn't say a damn thing and son Bella stopped rising to his offense. I have never seen that boy cry and you know our checkered past. Your know what the two of us have been through."

I nodded my head I was shocked when Paul told me but it was hard to control the inner wolf, and sometimes it can seize control at times and I know that personally. Sometimes my wolf wanted me to kill my father because he was an outsider and sometimes I don't always win that fight. So I got the struggle of it.

"Yeah he did, I get it the inner wolf is hard to tame, trust me I know better than most." I watched Danny give me a sad smile before nodding his head. "Paul mentioned your wolf and your situation with your father. But not once had he ever cared, not even when he woke up from that comma."

"So holding my crying son put me in a rage, he didn't even cry when he was born the doc was worried that he was dead. But between Jake, his mother and that stress from that trip he spent the better part of 2 hours crying in my ars till he tied himself out. My strong boy..."

He groaned as his voice started to shake, I could tell he was trying his best to keep his composure. He slowly stood up and tok in a shaky breath before flashing me a sad smile, "I'm going to check on him make yourself at home and I mean that. The fact that you stood by Paul when no one else would mean a lot to me and to him."

I nodded my head watching him walk out before clearing my plate off and walking into the living room. Just staring at a picture of Paul and his dad at the championship game from this year. He was so proud himself, he got the most record tackles of the year, the team even nominate him for captain. That seemed like a lifetime ago, I sigh as I drifted further into the plush black couch. Before I knew it I was dozing off.

I woke up to a knocking at the door, the sound of birds singing drifted into the window and I was laid under a thick black duvet. I rubbed my eyes as I slowly fell out of the be with a thud. "Real graceful Kimmy." I grumbled under my breath as I slowly rose to see a picture of Sam and Paul as some fair. The must have been Same room.

I hopped off ht cold hardwood floors, staring blankly around the room as I noticed a old picture of Leah, and Sam when they were still dating. Leah had this wide smile on her face that I don't think I had ever seen before. The girl doesn't do much smiling but I got that. I sighed heavily as I heard hushed whispers from down stairs.

"Dad I know that he is here we just want to talk to him." I could hear Danny sighing as I snarled under my breath and ran down the stairs. I could see Sam standing in the doorway with the whole pack at his back. Well aside from Quil who was like a ticking time bomb. "Really you brought the whole pack to talk. Your a shit brother Sam."

I walk to into the open no longer holding behind the wall separating the stars from the living room. Sam's pointed glare burned right through me as he snarled under his breath. "What is she doing here." I hear Jared growl angrily at Sam for the way that he spoke to me."She was busy looking after you little brother after he was attacked by a vampire up by Canada." Sam eyes widen as he heard Danny's disappointed and angry tone.

But when he turns back to look at me he has a gentle smile playing on his lips. "You and Jake can come in, but that's it, to many people will overwhelm him, he hasn't been in human form for more than a hour of two in the past 3 days. To many people at one time could spook him into a phase. Me and Kimmy are the only two people he has seen since everything went down."

His voice was soft as he took a breath holding it light before trying to look up at the stairs. Like he was making sure that Paul had woken up yet, for all te shit he catches Danny is a good dad. "Kimmy dear and go get Paul please." I nod my head throwing a quick glare at Jake and Sam who were making their way into the room before running up the stairs.


	46. Chapter 45

Chapter 45 Pack Is Strength

Paul POV

"Paul wake up." I moaned slightly as I shifted onto my side swatting at the creature of the noise before drifting back off to sleep .I wash jut in the middle of killing a 300 pound black bear when I heard that voice again. "Come Paul, your dad wants to talk to you he said it's important." I am as I slowly opened my eyes to be met with ocean blue eyes that remind me of the water at first beach.

I sighed heavily as I took in Kimmy's tousled blonde hair hiding most of her face from me. I hate to admit it but my self imposed exile was made so much better when I saw a old pack mate. Scientist were right when the said wolves were social animals. It killed me to be out there for hours alone, all I could do was hunt and sleep and hunt some I did get rather used to the routine.

"What could he wanted this early in the morning." My husky voice filled the air as she shrugged her shoulder nonchalantly. But by the way that she refused to meet my gaze, I knew that she was lying through her teeth. I sighed heavily what ever I would find out when I went down stairs.

I threw my thick red blanket back, as I felt my face heat up as Kimmy started to laugh at me. "Nice PJs. "I frowned at her as I looked down at my black plaid pajama pants with little wolves running on them. I rolled my eyes trying to shake off the embarrassment as I slipped on a tank top. I sighed and walked slowly out the room with her trailing after me still lagging quality to herself. "Don't laugh my dad put them on me last night while I was sleeping."

That of course only made her laugh harder as she looked at my arm for a moment. "Hey that tattoo, is that new?" I looked up to see her eyebrows knitted together as she tried to figure out what it was. Her bright eyes burning deep into my chest as I tired to play it off.

"What are you talking about that that has been there since I phased you know that." I watched her down frown at me as she rose on her tiptoes so that he could get a better look. I watched her frown after a minute. "I'm not stupid,I can see the curve script poking out. Right there over your heart."

I frowned as I slapped her hand away from me and growl as I pointed down to the stairs and tapped my ear. "I don't know what you're talking about. You sure that you aren't high right now." That only caused her to frown as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and laughed at me like I was the idiot. Maybe I was how long could I possibly hid it for.

We jogged down the stairs silently after that, I made my way past the quite living room before making it into the kitchen. I could see me dads from as I rounded the corner. "Hey, dad what up?" I felt my voice died in my throat as I look to see that my so-called brothers were sitting at the kitchen table.

Dad sipped his coffee cautiously as he sat on the countertop both his legs swinging back and forth. I could tarr liquid sloshing in the cup, I had clue how he drank it black. I sighed and looked into Sam's eyes that were worn as he looked at me and then Kimmy. I started to get anxiety I don't like it, my body threat to shift as my muscle began to lock and change.

I had gotten used to not begin around people rather quickly so this was a little too much for me. "Paul, me and Kimmy are going to be in the other room okay." I jumped when my dad place his hand on me, but I took in a deep breath letting myself settle. I knew that my eyes were glowing just by the way that he was looking at me. I nodded my head and Kimmy looked like she was going to argue till I tossed her a look. "I can't handle this many people in a room two is as much as I can do."

Kimmy nodded her head gently kissed my cheek before running out of the kitchen. I still couldn't believe that after everything we had been thought, my dad was the one that truly had my back.

I sighed and jumped up on the counter sitting there watching Sam for a moment till my eyes drifted over to Jake. He seemed to be shrinking in his seat and from what I could tell I didn't smell hatred or disgust coming off of him. Just grief and sadness. I sighed and looked back at Sam it was easier.

"What do the two of you want? Make it quick I'm leaving as soon as soon as I say goodbye to dad and Kimmy." Both their head snapped up like they thought that I was leaving for good and I can't say that leaving didn't have an appeal. "You have been staying in the forest this past couple of days?"

I snorted where the hell else would I stay a 5-star hotel in Seattle. "Yup, we are wolves and my family pretty much made it clear how they felt so I saw no point." Sam looked up confused for a moment before looking around the house. "Then why are you here with dad?"

I scoffed at him before turning to look at Jake anger in my eyes as I spoke. "When I left when it all went down, dad came running after me. Forced his way into my mind and saw everything, every last nitty-gritty detail. I did something that I never thought I would do and since then I have been the forest."

"He forced me to stay here for the night when I got attacked by a vamp but I'm not staying long." I looked down at my feet as Sam's gaze on me insisted on me. "I have to ask did you ever try to..."

I let out a harsh laugh when he couldn't even finish the sentence, "Yeah I have the other day, I decided that there was no point and went to Canada in the hopes of that the vamp would kill me"

I watched them, there reaction of shock and dismay had them frozen in place. Shame washed over me as I realized that it was coming from looked horrified but I simply laughed again this must have been cruel but I couldn't make myself feel bad for it. "I'm kidding, I wouldn't do that to dad and doesn't just affect the person, it affects their whole world, their family. I wouldn't do that unless I really couldn't take it."

I looked at Jake for a minute as Sam let out a bone-chilling shutter. "What about Bella?" I sighed before turning my gaze to the front door, I'm sure that she was out there. "What about her, she made it clear she was done with me. Why would I care what happened to her, she shut off our connection, that was on her. I can't feel her emotions anymore but she can feel mine and she still isn't even once thought about breaking the silence,it only proves she doesn't care."

Sam let out a worried sigh before looking at me like I was the idiot in all of this. "When Kimmy told her that you were going through, she spent the rest of the day crying, when she woke up this morning and we told her that we found you she just went back to crying. She hasn't turned the connection back on because she has been crying out her eyes for almost 2 days now."

I watched them both shifted uncomfortably but I doubt it was because of me since I was staring out the kitchen window .I had a perfect view of the trees .Birds with cobalt blue feathers were shining in the sunlight as the sung there song. "Why are you here if Bella wanted to see me she could just call and ask where I could scream and I would come running. So why are the two of you here,make it quick I got a lot of hunting and running to get back to."

I looked up to see that they were staring at me wide way. Jake cleared his throat speaking for the first time since he got into the house. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said any of that horrible thing to you.I was hurting and I lashed out blindly at you even when you didn't deserve it."

I nodded my head as I looked at him, he cringed under the weight of my store. What did he expect a thank you, for me to say that it was all good he had no idea, what I went through. "Anything else you want to good cause I caught some stuff that I wanted to say, your apology doesn't mean much jake, you ever swallow the barrel of a gun and couldn't pull the trigger bruce you bitched out at the last minute. Ever thought about tying ankle weight to your legs and jumping off the cliffs. All because your little brother wants you gone from his life permanently?"

I could hear shifting in the other room as dad worried that I might lose it. "I'm fine dad" I could hear him let out a gruff laugh but he stopped moving all the same. Jake looked up this broken expression on his anything I had seen before. Wait that is a lie, that was the look he had on his face as they lowered Billy into the ground. Sam took his turned to look at me. "The pack isn't the same without you." I laughed that wasn't why he was here "No you are here cause you pups can't fight, they can't track, and they cant hunt. That is why you are here."

Sam stood up outrage as he glared at me "Now I'm here because my little brother was in pain and I had no clue. I'm here because I failed you, I trust you more than any else in the world and you can't even trust me with the fact that I would listen to you and try to see things from your prospective."

"I'm here to beg for your forgiveness and to come home even though we failed you. If we are going to die in this war I want you by my side. I don't give a damn about the pack if it means I don't have you in it."

I stood there stunned, too stunned to speak, I don't know how much of it was true and how much of it was bullshit. But I knew that Sam meant every word of it, I looked over to see Jake looking down at his hand unable to meet my gaze. I nodded my head slowly before taking in a breath and looking up to see that the door opening.

I snore heavily more animalistic that I had ever heard my voice before, whoever it was slammed the door shut. I wasn't used to that man people and I like to think that being a lone wolf was easier at times.

"Paul I can't tell you how sorry I am for all of it, that I was so absorbed in my relationship with Emily and the pack to see how much pain in you was and are in." I nodded my head slowly and looked at Jake. "Where is Bella now?" I looked at Sam who was slowly standing to his feet. "At my house."

I nodded my head slightly and took in a deep breath "Leave I'll be there soon." I looked at Sam then Jake. Both with expectant looks on there face neither one of them wanting to leave the kitchen until they got a definite yes. After standing in silence Sam finally spoke, "So does that mean that you are joining the pack."

I sighed and looked back to the living room there was always this saying that dad would quote. "Pack is life, pack is strength." I looked up at Sam and he smiled when he realized that I was rejoin before walking out the house. Jake was as his back, one the door slammed I took in a shaky breath. It was time to get dressed and deal with my imprint.


	47. note to readers (05-29 15:03:45)

Hi this is a note to all readers, if you don't like the story line or how i depict the characters. Then heres a thought stop reading, no one is forcing you to read my story. Your welcome to stop reading at any time.


	48. Chapter 46

Chapter 46 Mess

Bella POV

I couldn't stop crying I was a sobbing mess curled up on Sam and Emily's couch. even though both of them had no reason to be nice to me. I ruined Sam's relationship with his brothers and Emily I was nothing more than a bitch to her up until a week ago. I took in a deep breath trying to sooth my aching chest. The pain drifted away from a moment before coming back in full force.

I took in a deep breath, anything to pull myself together long enough to turn the connection between me and Paul back on. Before I could think twice about it, I was hit with all emotions like a wrecking ball. I pulled my legs tight to my chest soaking up his pain and anxiety framing tears to sleep my eyes as this burning pain racked my body. We both needed to do better than this.

But all I could do was cry, "Bella honey please stop." I look up to see Quil was giving me this worried look, some day for him to join the pack, I wonder if he knew that Embry is his brother. The thought of it only made me cry more. Paul would always make a joke saying him and Sam, and Jake weren't the only brothers in the pack anymore. Of course, that only made me cry more as Emily soothing voice tried to calm me down again. "Sweetie calm down you're going to make yourself sick like that."

I felt her place a gentle hand on the small of my back that force a jolt of electricity to go down my spine as my body seemed to be put at ease. Her warm and soothing presence almost made me feel better. But the thought of seeing Pauls look or pain and hatred that burn in his eyes 3 days ago was enough to tear the sons out of my throat. If I lost him there would be no point in going on. "Don't think like that, just take in a few deep breaths. I'm sure that the guys are coming back with him as we speak."

I nodded my head grateful that I had made up with her, she was really a good person and I needed to see that. I took in a deep breath and steady my nerves before uncurling my legs from my chest. I didn't feel like I would fall apart, but just in case I wrapped my arms around my chest just in case. I took in a few more deep breath before giving Emily this weak smile. Her wide gray eyes seem to focus on my face.

"Thank you, sorry again for being such a bitch to you and Kim, you have been kind to me even when you didn't need to." Emily nodded her head giving me a gentle smile before taking a breath in and smiling.

"Paul is a hothead and at times stubborn, but he loves you and this pack so I know the guys will be able to convince him to come back. So there is nothing for you to worry about." She sounds so sure of herself, sounded so strong that I couldn't help but nod along as she spoke.

"Anyway, why don't you help me start cooking so the boys have something to eat when they bring Paul back." I nodded my head slowly and made my way off of the couch, my feet shuffling lifeless against the hardwood floors as I made my way into the biggest room of the house. The large wooden black table shin in the fluorescent lights.

I took in a deep breath centering myself, he will come back I just have to believe that. After reassuring myself I went about the kitchen, while Emily fluttered around boiling noodles for the pasta. I stirred the sauce as I cut of tomatoes and peppers. I could hear what sounded like someone shuffling behind me that I knew had to be Quil. The guys thought that it would be a bad idea to take Quil for a number of reasons. The fist one begin that he isn't really friends with him anyway.

I sighed and turned around walking toward the fridge trying to ignore the cautious and wary gazes that he kept giving me. Instead, I looked in the freezer, the ice cold air hitting my skin but it felt good. It woke me up from my 24-hour crying daze. I'm sure that I soon I would have to call my dad.

I haven't talked to him in 2 days, Sam told me that he was fine and he saw him at the station workings hard. But he was livid that I hadn't come home, I had spent the past 2 days sleeping in Paul room waiting for him to come back and most recently crying my eyes out.

My throat was killing me and my voice was scratchy and horse from all the time that I spent sobbing. "Emily do you want to cook this chicken breast to we could make chicken parm. I know how to make it."

I looked up to see that Emily had a startled look on her face as she slowly nodded her head. I knew that my voice was horse but this was the first time I said more than a few words in a while. I shrugged it off and grabbed the chicken going to work defrosting it.

It had been hours since the guys left, the chicken parm and pasta were all made, sitting in the warm-up oven to keep it from going cold. We even had time to run to the store and grabbed some bread to go with it, and they still were back.

I was sitting mutely at the kitchen table with Emily, who was chatting about going baby shopping. I snapped my head up at that sentence. "I'm sorry what? Spill."

I knew that I wasn't much of a girly girl but this was something that I loved, I looked at Emily she gave me a surprised grin before tossing a glance over her shoulder. Like she was making sure that there is no one behind her. "I didn't think that you were paying attention but what I'm about to tell you stays between us."

I nodded my head Quil had left early to run a quick patrol since the guys were still gone. I smirked wide as she gave me this bashful grin. "Yeah, a couple of days ago I took a pregnancy test after I was late and it was confirmed. Sam and I are going to have a kid, you're going to be an aunt." I laugh and smiled wide at her as I felt this little tingle of joy fill my otherwise cold heart.

Emily's eyes light up with the prospect of being a mother, that is if we made it past this vampire shit. "Omg, have you guys told anyone else yet?" She grinned wide at me as she leaned in closer to whisper, just in case there were any prying ears.

"We told his parents of crouse but no one else in the pack knows. He wants to keep it a secret for all little bit, till the pack is back to normal and not snapping at each other."

I grinned at her and I got up and pulled her into a big hug "Congrats, I can't believe you told me." Emily shrugged it off before pulling me into a tiger hug. "I was bursting with joy when I found out. I know that if anyone would be happy for me it would be you.I know that it isn't your thing but can we got shopping in Seattle tomorrow. I know the guys won't let me go alone." I grinned wide at her nodding my head excited. "Of course regular shopping isn't my thing but I adore babies."

I grinned wide as she held me with her gray haze, her entire face lightening up with joy. That was when I felt it this tugging sensation in my heart. "What is that delicious smell." I snapped my head up to see that Sam was leaning against the wall this sly grin on his face as he looks at me and Emily get along.I could tell by the way that his dark eyes lit up that he was saying about time.

I smiled at him and as I got light headed did this mean that they changed his mind. "Well?" I looked up at Sam who pointed over his shoulder towards the exit. "Go see for yourself." I felt this wide grin formed on my face as I slammed the door opened to see Paul standing there bashfully as Jared jabbed him in his side. It felt like the breath in my body was stolen right out of my lungs as I ran at high speed into his arms.

Wrapping my arms firmly around the back of his neck as I tugged him firmly against me, at first he was frozen but soon his arms were wrapped around me tightly. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have stood by you, at least tried to understand what was going on in your head. I'm so sorry about everything that happened in Phoenix. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you like you were for me….I'm..."

I started to cry as I hid my face in the crook of his neck. He let you a light sign that hit the back of my neck. Forcing a shiver to leave my lips as hi breath warmed my skin, but he started his finger through my hair pulling me a little closer to him. "It's fine I should have exploded like that, just don't ever turn our connection off ever again."

His voice softened as it filled with pain and his sadness was crippling as it hit me, was this how he had been feeling for the past 3 days how could I do that to him. I sucked in a large breath and hugged him closer to me. "I'm sorry I won't do it again." He let out a light chuckle before nodding his head slightly pulling out of the hug so that he could meet my gaze. His hazel eyes seemed to light up with joy as he too in a large breath of my scent."You really have been crying for a day that's not good for you Bella."

I frowned at him before slamming my lips against his, it was hard for a moment but his lips softened against mine as I melted into him. Into the kids, sucking the button of his lips every time he thought that he was getting away from me. Each time he would deepen the kiss as both our mind turn to mush.

"Do the two of you mind?" I knew that she was kidding by, the light joking tone but I could also feel this edge to Leah's voice like she was tired of watching us. Paul pulled back with a low growl and looked over to Leah who was growing at him like he just crossed some line.

I shook my head and jump out of hi grasp, settling for interlacing our fingers together. I belonged to his side and that was where I was planning on staying. I took in a deep breath clearing my head from the memories and feels from the past couple of days were looking towards Leah. Trying to give her my best welcoming smile though I doubt that it was good because she frowned at me before shifting to walk away from the house. Now there had to be something that I was missing.

"Come on it's time to eat, Bella helped cooked." I heard Emily's warm voice she yelled at the top of her lung so that the other shifters would pay attention "On that note, I'm leaving." I looked at Leah who was forwarding in the afternoon sun. The warmth that the sun felt nice but the humidity that went along with it was horrible.

"Come on Leah you have to suffer with me through Bella's cooking." I heard Paul joking tone so I took no offense but Leah shook her head no. "Just because I have to fight for her doesn't mean that I have to deal and see her on a daily basis. I'm going to run patrol come find me if Sam calls a meeting."

With that she shifted before running off, her wolf was gorgeous, I had to admit, gray with white and gold streaks on her face and behind her ears. She is so cute and so small compared to the others. I sighed and walker towards the house trying to pull Paul along with me. But he stood there like a stone statue.

"What is it." I liked up to see the worry in his eyes. He remind me of a wounded animals that I would find when we took hikes in the woods. "Nothing is just a small space and a lot of people in it." I frowned at him as I gently tugged on his arm. "Since when are you claustrophobic." He sighs and moved closer to me. "It's not the small space it's all the people, I got use to being in the woods alone, rather quickly so this many people. I'm a little worried I might phase."

I laughed and kissed his cheek gently "I got you, baby, I'm not leaving your side ever again, so don't worry about it okay?" I looked at him giving him a gentle once-over, his arms seemed thick and his legs more toned. Is it possible that he gain more muscle in these past 2 days? But Paul simply smirked at me like he knew that I checking him out before nodding his head and dragging me along with him.

The pack seemed to stare him down as he sat down at the table, but Paul didn't seem phased he started to talk to Jared for a few minutes were looking up to Emily. "Sorry about insulting your imprint, just thought that Leah had the right to feel the way she wanted. But I should have taken your feelings into account."

I heard Jake snap as he heard the tenderness in Paul's voice as he brought up Leah, but Paul didn't even turn to look at him. Almost as if he didn't care what Jake thought about him anymore. Emily looked at him too stunned to speak, but after a few minutes of silence, she gave him a sweet smile before nodding her head. I watched her hand plate out before moving the food onto the table. The guys dug in, I just nibbled here and there, I was too transfixed on Paul to eat.

The way that his jaw locked and unlocked as he chomped down on his good, or the way that he was staring intently down at his plate like he was lost in thought. The way that his hazel eyes seem to grow dark as something unpleasant or puzzling pope up in his mind. I just took in every detail staring at him wide eyes as he looked up at me his sly grin on his face.

"Are you watching me eat?" I felt this bright pink blush take over my pale skin as he laughed at me, kissing my temple gently as love flooded his eyes. "It's fine baby I'm not going anywhere." I nodded my head but there was a part of me that didn't believe him, all it took was a vampire or a big blow up fight like that. I don't think that I could take him walking out on me for a second time. "Where Leah?"

I looked up at the sound of Seth's gentle voice, I could see his eyes scanning the room like she would magically appear since he mentions her. He is so cute and so small he couldn't have been more than 14 maybe 15. The poor kid is way too young to lose a parent, well any age is way too young to lose a parent. His eyes drifted to me as I gave him my best calm down smile I could.

But his eyes seemed to shift to Paul for a burning in his gaze like he was ashamed that he didn't say anything in Paul defense when the pack bad mouthed him. "She said that she was going to run patrol, she didn't want to have to...uh sit here and look at you I'm sorry Emily that was just how she put it."

A silence fell over the table as Seth nodded to himself, shifting in his chair like I thought this was his fault. "Well it doesn't matter we have pack exercise to run, it's a good thing that she in the forest. If you guys are done, then run into the forest and phase and tell her that we are starting in 10." Jared nodded his head and before throwing me a sly grin. "I'll tell her I have to talk to Kimmy anyway."

He walked over to Paul clapping him on the back before running off to go talk to Kimmy, I took in a deep breath and Sam shifted his demanding glare to me. "You should head home Bella. This would make 3 days that you didn't go home. I can only keep your dad off of the rez for so long. He is beyond angry."

I nodded my head before turning to look at Paul, I didn't want to leave his side. But he simply gives me a light push and a gentle smile. "I'm not saying that I have to be the one to go but can we send a wolf with her just in case any more vampires are running around Forks."

Paul voice as so gentle and submissive it wasn't like anything that I had heard before, there is still his pride and anger in his voice but it didn't translate to his tone. It was like Paul wasn't even trying to push his buttons anymore. He wasn't the Paul we had all gotten used to.

"Yeah, that's fine..." Before Sam would say another word, Kimmy came running in the house. She scanned her golden eyes over each of us for a moment before they finally landed on me. "I can take her back and watch her back in the forest. I could use the break, that is if it is alright with you."

I looked up to see Sam frowning like he rather not let her look out for me, but as her eyes turned back to their topaz blue something in him seemed to have shifted."That fine everyone ready." Paul shifted to stand, giving Kimmy a look that I couldn't quite describe or understand.

It was mix between don't be rude and don't say anything stupid. But by the way that she scrunched up her nose and frowned she wasn't planning on listening to Paul. Sam saw the change too but he decided not to say anything. I watch each of them file out of the room till there was no one left but me, Emily and Kimmy. Kimmy gave Emily a gentle and inviting smile before turning her harsh blue gaze to me. "You ready to go."

I sighed and nod my head, I figured that she would be angry with me for not being on Paul side. But what did she expect me to do, if he was the kind of man that could easily have his mind swayed he wouldn't have left in the first place. I slowly rose from the table, briskly walking out of the house and jumping into the truck all in one swift motion.

The road was slick from the rain yesterday night,the sound of horns, beeping and honking as they passed by. I must have known them or something, maybe they were friends on their way to Seattle or Port Ange. Either way I honked back and shifted to look out of the drivers side window. Catching glimpses of gold fur as Kimmy weaved in and out of the trees.I don't know why she would volunteer to look after me if she hated me. But at the moment my eyes were drawn to the cop cruiser that was pulling up in the black paved driveway. FML

I know that he was going to be mad but by the way that his body shook ever so slightly I knew that he was past the point of anger. He was the physical manifestation of anger at this point and I don't think that I was ready for the screaming match we were about to get into.I took in a steady breath as I pulled the truck, my knuckles turning white about the amount of force I was using it hold onto the steering wheel.

My heart is hammering in my chest, threatening to jump out of my chest the moment that I wasn't looking. His hulking mass seemed to disappear into the shadows as he swung the door open. Not making a sound, not even looking at me even though I know he saw me pulling up to the house.

I took in a deep breath, clearing all my jumbled thoughts from my mind as I slowly got out of the car. I could see the golden light peeking out pass the drawn curtains. He was probably sitting in his recliner with a sneer on his face. I'm sure there was this cold beer in his tight grasp as he waited for me to walk in. Each step I took was smaller and slower than the one before it. Vampires I could deal with, new shifters that tried to kill me I could deal with. But my father in a fit of rage after being MIA for three days.

That was far scarier and harder to handle than any supernatural creature could ever be. I took in a deep breath as I noticed that I was standing numbly on the porch my hand curled around the knob. But I didn't have the strength to open the door, but after a few minutes of debating, I walked in the kitchen. Though I knew that he wasn't in there it was the best way to put this fight off.

As I walked in my dad was frowning at me, pulling a long draw from his beer as he looked me over coldly. His gaze sending scare shivers down my fine ass hoe eyes drifted from my head down to my feet. But he placed his beer on the end table and leaned forward as if he was getting ready to do something drastic.

"Daddy I..." I don't get a past that point, he held up a firm and rigid hand as his dark brown eyes seemed to turn a deep tar black. His eyes drifting from my face to my neck like he was looking for something. Maybe marks, or hickies, did he think that I was had a three-day sex vacation. I looked up at him as he rubbed his thumb against his temple.

"I don't even know where to being Bella, you don't tell me that you're leaving for La Push, you didn't tell me that you weren't coming home. Not even a phone call for the 3 days that you were missing. Did Paul put you up to this?" I snored but in a way, the reason I didn't come back was that of Paul but this wasn't his fault.

"There were some problems with his family he disappeared for a few days I stayed to help them look." He snarled gently as he shot up from his chair. "You couldn't take the time to call or text telling me that. Or hey I don't know call the police, which just so happens to be me." He took in a deep breath exhaling heavily as he rubbed his hand gingerly over his face then his hair.

He was a total dissolved mess, he must have gotten no sleep those three days that I went missing. Probably worrying himself sick and that was on me but he didn't need to take this out on anyone but me. "Sam told me that you were fine but he didn't mention Paul was missing. Did they find him?"

His voice didn't give way with concern like you might think, if anything he sounded angry that lied about more the one thing today. But I nodded my head mutely letting my gaze shift to the ground as he began to speak. "Good, at least I don't have to feel guilty about yelling at you. I can't believe that you would be so unreasonable, so stupid, Isabella, after everything that you have been through, that we have been through. I'm tired of these lies, of these Uley boys telling you to lie to me."

I stomped my foot on the ground angrily, enough he wasn't going to blame other people for my choice. He can think whatever he wants about me but Sam and his family don't force me not to call him so I wouldn't let him sit here and act like they did. "They didn't tell me to lie, they told me to go home or at least call you. I was the one that chose not to because I knew that you would blow it all out of portion."

He scoffed angrily as he brushed past me like I was nothing, making his way into the kitchen as if we were getting another bear. "Well, that makes it even worse you have people telling you that what you were doing was wrong and you kept going about it like there was nothing that needs to be changed. I can't even look at you I'm so disappointed."

It felt like my heart was about to leap out of my chest as adrenaline course through my veins causing my hand to shake. He couldn't even look at me let alone be in the same room as me and that broke my heart he was the only family I had left.

"Daddy?" I watched him turned around this will angry glowing in his eyes as he glared at me. "I'm going down to La Push to have talked with Paul's parents. From this moment onward your relationship with him is down. A 17-year-old girl shouldn't be out all hours of the night and a 17-year-old boy should not be able to disappear for 3 days and no one notice. Go to your room."

Those were the magic words, anger burned in my chest as tears blurred my vision who was he to tell me that I couldn't be near Paul. He had no idea what he was doing. "Fuck that no, you can't do this I love him and he loves me. I'm sorry if you don't get that but you have no say in who I do and don't date."

Charlie seems to snarl at me as he picked his keeps up, but as I looked closer at them I noticed that they were my keys. "Well now looks like the only way you are getting to La Push is by walking but you're not allowed to leave this house. Try me if you want, I'll drive down there and arrest that boy for something."

He couldn't be serious there was no way that he was going to fabricate a charge to keep Paul away from me. "Since you've been dating that boy your temper is worse off. Never mind that he makes you happy, and alive since your mother's death, he has also made you unhappy and giving you this "I'm better than you" attitude, which is getting on my nerves and I'm done with it."

"Go to your room and stay there, if I find out that you left. I'm arresting that boy and I sending you to boarding school." Before I could say a word he stormed out the house taking my keys with him. I waited till the car drove off before I fell to the ground and started to Paul, I couldn't lose Paul.


	49. Chapter 47

Chapter 47 Family Woes

Danny POV

I was taking my usual stroll in the forest after my shift at the station when I got blurred images of wolves running through the forest. What they were doing, I couldn't quite make out but I knew that I was seeing this through Paul mind. It must have been painful to send his mind out to me this far from telepathic range. "It is, but I figured that I would do it anyway, I know you like to run the forest after work. Can you stop by Sam and come to get me."

His gentle voice seems timider, less fierce there was something missing that would aggravate me later I just knew it. But as I stood still and watched the blue jays singing in the trees. With a golden light from the sun turning the ground a bright green as the light hit the canopy leaves of the fork forest. I couldn't help but feel at peace no matter what was about to go on.

"Sure" I soaked in the serene moment for a little bit longer, really memorizing every detail so that I would paint it later before rushing off to Sam house. I knew the way by heart by now, I had been running theses forest for years so it was relatively easy.

I was so lost in my thought that I hadn't even noticed that I had made it to Emily's house. I could smell her cooking as this warm presence filled my entire body. I'm sure that whatever she was cooking would be delicious you would think that Paul would stay. He's not one to pass of a free me.

I heard a shifting in the forest as the snapping of tree twigs echoed in the air, I watched a body dart out and notice that it was the newest pup. The Ateara boy, I hadn't met him, so I wasn't shocked to see a confused expression on his face. When Paul was in his exile I made it a habit to stay away from the pack.

I didn't want to influence their decision in any way. I watched them on at a time drift out the forest till Paul was jogging up behind him this smug grin on his face as the others frowned at him. I shook my head sadly before shifting back into my human form.

"How were the pack exercises." He shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly as his smug grin turned into a full-blown proud smile. "I kicked ass what else is new, beside the green pups, who ain't got any skills, it was pretty easy. In the end, it came to me, Sam, and Jared. Can we go?"

Why did he want to go and why was his tone so hurried? I watched his eyes rack frantically behind my shoulder before this smile melted from his face. Leaving nothing but a worried frown. I shifted to see a silver SUV pulling up to the house. "Your mother? You are trying to avoid her." Paul shuffled his weight from his left foot to his right, before giving me a pair of hazel puppy dog eyes. "Dad please can we just leave."

I could tell how scared and worried he sounded as his eyes shifted quickly from my face to his mother before trying back to me. I could tell by the way that the gears shifted that she had just parked the car. The jingling of Kahula's keys echoed in the air as I turned back to look at the frantic look on Pauls' face.

"Please." His voice was nothing short of terrified as his mother hopped from the driver's side and moved over to his swiftly and quietly. This deep scowl on her face as she looked over at Paul, this disgust bringing in her eyes turning them a bright ice blue before she looked at me. As if Paul didn't even exist, soon the blue disappear leaving bright amber eyes. To my surprise, the lack of attention Paul was getting put him at ease.

"How was work? You stink of smoke." I sighed and shifted to Paul who seemed to be fighting in place like he was trying to make himself smaller so that he wouldn't have to deal with her.

"Good is there a reason that you are ignoring our son." I looked up at Paul who let out a whimper. "Dad" He whined my name out as Ka looked from me over Paul. "I don't see a son just a murder who tried to kill my little boy. Those who attacked their family are below even the worst pond scum."

She let out a hmph before running out of the sight and into the house, I look over to Paul he had a stoic mask on his face but I could smell it coming off of him in waves. He was heartbroken but there was also this scent of acceptance which only made me angrier. He shouldn't be expecting this from his mother. I dug my hand deep into my jeans and pulling out a lanyard with tons of set of keys on it. "Here take this and head home. I will be there soon."

Paul looked up at me, at this point this face was cold, this rock hard expression taking over his face. But he couldn't hit the scents of his overwhelming emotions of guilt and sadness. "Please don't it will only get worse, she will blame me for the Jake thing and you being angry with her."

I could feel the others shifting at my back as they made their way into the house. Only leaving his two brothers. I took in a deep breath, steading my wolf and myself. "Paul head home and relax I got this."

He squirmed under my gaze before nodding his head and jogging off to a beaten path that I used to get back to the house. I sighed and looked at Sam and Jake as I stared off into the house with them on my heels. I still couldn't believe that they didn't even rise to his defense, I'm not saying that what he did was okay. But he doesn't deserve to lose everything over it.

I took in a deep calming breath before walking into the house to see that Emily and Ka were talking adivdly about something. I'm sure that it had something to do with my grandson but I was so angry I couldn't even be excited for Sam and Emily."Kahlua can I talk to you for a moment." I knew that my voice was cold when a tense silence was ushered over the room as I left.

I could hear Sam talking to Emily as Ka sighed heavily as she followed after me. Not a sign like I'm sure that this is going to be a long and hard conversation. More of the type of sign that says I'm bored and this is lame. How could she possibly be bored, this was about one of our that shit she was going to have this convection and like it.

I walk further into the forest as the birds stopped singing like they knew that shit was about to go down. I spun rapidly on my heels so that I was face to face with my mate. She was rolling her eyes like I was being over dramatic about all of this. But I could smell her righteous anger drifting off of her.

"He attacked my pup that won't forgiven because Jake hurt his feeling and hurled a few insults at him." I looked at her in pure shock she knew about everything and she still didn't care even a little bit.

"You kidding me right, so its alright for Jake to say all do that, to challenge Paul and when he loses it the end of the about Paul do you even care how he feels. Jake isn't your only son."

Red angry waves rolled over of her as she moved closer to me jabbing a clawed finger angrily at me as she spoke in a cold voice. "He attacks my son and said that it would be better off for him to die. People don't just get to say that." Did she hear herself, I mean really she couldn't be serious.

I snarled angrily at her this was total bull. "Oh, but it is okay that Jake said all that shit to Paul. But Paul is the fucked up one, yea right you are mental you know that. When I was a pup me and my brother fought like that all the time. I did the same thing that Paul did. Do you think that my mother disowned me."

I was beyond filled with rage and I had never been angry at Kahula, she is my everything but at this moment all I wanted to do was yelled. We had spent the better part of 65 years together and right now she wasn't the one that I fell in love with.

Her nose seemed to scrunch up in disgust as her eyebrows dipped down as she thought about something. "That was a different time. " Her voice was small as she shifted her eyes towards the ground. She knew that didn't make sense and that time period didn't change shit.

"That as has nothing to do with it, and you know it, Sam and Paul challenge each other like that all the time and there was never been a problem. Hell a week ago Sam beat Paul in the parking lot and he looked like total shit but now that Jake is involved it is an issue."

"You don't get to value one son over the other, you have 3 kids. I know that I'm not a good father, not even a decent one but I'm trying to make up for that. What you're doing to Paul is idiotic and stupid. I know you feel bad for me I can sense it, we are tired in case you forgot so don't even bother lying. So when your done being a terrible mother stop by my house, your son is there."

I didn't wait for her to say something, to scream at me in outrage and throw something back in my face, Instead, I ran at my top speed, not even bothering to take in the sights of the forest as I made my way to the house. I was there in a matter of minutes, it had to be my fastest time in human form.

I took in a deep breath as I tried to slow my heart rate down as my legs got a little shaky from being on my feet all day. I felt my eyes drift to the front window of the house, Paul was sitting on the couch reading some book. I knew that he was just trying to keep his mind busy, the poor kid, his mother could have at least taken it easy and waited till he was gone to vent.

I slowly made my way to the door as the fading afternoon sun fell over the horizon, I turned the knob. Getting hit with the ace that was blasting through the house. I was expecting to get hit with anxiety or sadness or even anger. But I wasn't met with any strong emotions just Paul calling from the living room.

"Can I stay with you when school starts back up, I'm sure that mom should be over it by September but I can't live in that house. Not if she hates the very sight of me." He didn't even look up from his book as I moved further into the room.

His voice wasting quivering with sadness and his eyes were frantically searching the room. He was just there. I sigh and pulled my sketch pad off of the coffee table and a pen before I dropped in my recliner, drawing the scene from the forest earlier.

The glimmer of the blue wings in the sunlight, the thick canopy leaves of the trees as the golden light hit them turning the light a bright green. "You're not going to ask me how it went with your mother." I looked up as my picture but my hand moved with rapid speed. Making sure to put in every little detail as I watched Paul. He was speeding reading through a chapter when he grabbed his notebook, writing something in perfect cursive.

"Why would I need to ask? I already know how it ended, I could tell the moment that you walked in that door alone." His voice was void of any emotion like he didn't care. His eyes were transfixed on the paper this wasn't the Paul that I knew.

I took in a deep breath as I look down at the scratch pad, the picture sending me back into the moment, one minute of bliss before the shit hit the fan. I sighed heavily washing it be back in that moment as IT through the pad back down on the table. Paul caught a quick glimpse of the paper before turning his face back to his book.

His eyes running rapidly over the pages as he flipped through the book with ease, "What's your paper on." I watched him look up quickly before he sighed "You not much for small talk, what really eating at you dad?" If there was one thing that didn't change, he said what was on his mind all the time. "How can you be so calm about all of this? Why aren't you more upset? Angrier?"

He seemed to frown at my words, as he placed his book on the table and started writing with alarming speed. I wasn't even sure that he was writing words. But his hand glide effortlessly over the paper. After a minute or two of silence,he banged out an entire page of writing as he moved onto the next sheet of paper at his disapproval.

I let my eyes scan over the red and black leather book with one word on it that I managed to make out. _Dracula_. "You're doing your book report on Dracula ." I looked up at him as he gave me this sly grin. "It's a paper about mass media and how they glamorize vampire, make it more romantic. Compared to way back when this book was the content and difference between the books. I had to read this filth as well."

Paul lifted with a purple novel with some pale skinny vampire, with a damsel in distress in his arms. I think the title said _Whirlwind of Love_. "It was horrible, really wouldn't recommend it if you wanted to, I don't know have a functioning brain afterwords. Anyway to answer your question from early. I expected it. I know that mom favors Jake, I'm aware of it, everyone coddles him since Billy died. Too scared to move or do anything that might upset him. So when I attacked Jake, I knew that my relationship with her might be over but I did it anyway."

He let out an exhausted sigh as he put the final touches on that page before standing up. I could hear the popping sound of his ligaments as he stretched out his back. "I'm going to take a shower and get changed." I nodded my head slowly, as hunger pangs looked at my stomach

"I'm going to get take out what do you want." He smiled but shrugged his shoulder,"Chinese sound good." I nodded my head as he disappeared around the corner, I shook my head before sitting up long enough to snatch my phone out of my back jean pocket.

I hit the number of the Chinese place as I looked down at the table, as the phone rang rather loudly in my ear. I peered over the table only being able to catch a glimpse at Pauls paper. The title printed out in boldly. _Pop Culture VS The Classic! What Side Are You On?_ I smirked, of course, that would be his title.

"Hello, sir what would you like?" I snapped my head up at the sudden sound of someone in the room. I napped my head over my shoulder before remembering that I was on the phone. I sighed shaking my head sadly before telling him my long-winded order. "Oh one thing, make sure that none of it had garlic or nuts in it." "Yes, sir for pick up of delivery." I looked up the stair it wouldn't be a good idea leaving him alone. I would just pay the extra fee for delivery. "Delivery."

I hung up the phone just as there was a knock at the door, there was no way that it could be the food so it had to be my pain in the ass wife. But as I moved closer the smell of gunpowder and human wafted into my nose.

I blanched from the smell as I opened the door to be met with a similar figure. Charlie stood before me a deshelved mess, his eyes panicked and his hair sitting out in every direction. This thin layer of sweat on his ivory skin as he spoke, "I stopped by your ex's place but she wasn't there is here."

I frowned at his panicked tone please tell me that this wasn't about Bella, Paul would go apeshit. I stepped aside so that he could walk in, each step he took was fast pace and frantic as he bound around the room his body lit up with angry energy as he paced back and forth.

"Yeah, she is at our son's place, Sam, you know the one that works for you, is there something wrong with Bella?" Her name rolled so casually off of my tongue but it seemed to make Charlie angry as he seemed more focused than before. He was made with rage right now what could have possibly happened.

"Is there something wrong with you Charlie?" I looked at him for a moment, as the sound of running water stopped, he must have gotten out the moment that he heard Bella and Okay in the same sentence. "She is fine but that doesn't me that there is a problem." I nodded my head as I walked into the kitchen grabbing two beers and handing one cautious to him. He reminded me of a wild wolf crazed with rabies.

"I heard that your son was missing for 3 days, you should have filed a missing person reports." I sighed and looked up at the stairs I knew that he must have been listening. "Family problems don't count as a police matter. He didn't go missing he just went to a friend's house and didn't bother to tell anyone. Not missing just taking time to clear his head in a bad suction." Charlie deep brown eyes turned black with rage as he racked his eyes over me like he was trying to figure out if I was lying. "That doesn't change the fact that my daughter didn't come home for three days because she was looking for him."

I could tell by the anger in his eyes that he blamed me, and my family for that, but I wasn't at the house I was here the whole time. He wasn't going to blame me or Pay for my wife and others sons choice. For Bella choice that was on them. "Yes understand that she was staying with Kahlua but that wasn't Paula's choice or mine."

"She made that all on her own, though Sam told her more than once that she should at least call you. That as on her so if you have a problem then you should not talk to her." I looked at him as his eyes widen in outrageous but I could tell that he was trying to calm himself down.

"I'm aware of that but since she has been dating your son she has become a different person, more sassy and arrogant and I think temper control is actually getting worse. I don't like it this isn't a change for a better. I don't know what the two of them are doing but I know that you should have dragged her back to my house kicking and screaming before letting her stay 3 days at your house."

"What is this about." I looked to see that Kahlua who was walking casually into the house, I had forgotten that I had told her to stop by. Dinner at Sam's must have been over and she decides to take a detour. "Charlie here doesn't like the fact that you let Bella stay with you while Paul was missing for those 3 days."

Ka looks at me and then at Charlie's confused for a minute before moving further into the house, her eyes scanning the room like she was looking for Paul. But was she looking for him because she wanted to talk or to ignore him. She gave him her best dazzling smile as she spoke. Her voice laced with honey and the most transfixing tone she could.

"She was worried about Paul, we all were he and Jake got into a little tizzy and Paul left. It was a little melodramatic for my taste but Paul can be like that sometimes .I'm sorry if Bella not being there threw you through a loop."

I could feel Charles's anger ebbing before it came back in full forcing snarling angrily at the both of us."That doesn't matter now, I'm here because ever since my daughter started dating either of your sons all she has done is lie to me. So I'm here to tell you to keep your fucked up son away from my daughter. They spend almost every awakening moment together even when they are out with friend they are never apart. This ends here, keep him away!"

"You can't do that!" I watched as Paul ran down the stairs, his hair dripping wet from the shower he was barely in. He was in nothing but a pair of gray sweatpants, hi tribal tattoo on complete display and was that? I let my eyes rack over his chest a few times, thinking that maybe I was seeing thing but he had a new tattoo, one that he didn't ask for. Bella was tattooed over his heart in cursive.

"When did you get that Paul?" I keep my voice steady no matter how angry I was at him as he sucked in a breath he realized that in his haste he fucked up. "I got it in Arizona when I went with Bella." "I'm sorry what?" I look at Charlie who was in complete shock, did he not know that Bella took Paul with her.

Charlie's jaw seems to hang open for a minute as his eyes widen in shock. But it didn't last long it was like his emotions were on autopilot and the only emotion was anger. He growled at Paul forcing me to let my own growl escape my lips. "Either way it does matter, I don't care what you want boy, you're no good for my daughter stay away from her or I will arrest you and take a restraining order out."

Paul snarled angrily as he ran down to the bottom step, "You can't do that I didn't do anything wrong and we go to the same school." Charlie snarled as he let his eyes hit for Paul. Almost like he was getting close to hitting him and I didn't like that. I took a step forward as Charlie spoke in a menacing voice. This thick vein sticking out his neck as his skin turned a bright red.

"I'm sure you find some new plaything by then, I meant it say away from her." He gave each of us a menacing glare before running out the house. I took in a deep breath as I shifted to look at Paul who looked ready to crumble. A look of confusion and pain appeared on his face as shocked tears formed in his eyes. "Paul head upstairs and put a shirt on we can talk about this later."

He looked up at me and I could just tell that all he cared about, all his thoughts were drawn on right now was Bella "Go Paul don't make me repeat myself." I knew that he was still upset but he jogged up the stairs. I waited till I heard his bedroom slamming before turning my attention to my mate.

"What are you doing here." I watched her eyes widen as she glared at me like I was the idiot. That had walked into her house like I owned the place "'I came here to get an apology for the way that you acted towards me earlier." I laugh just about to sit down when there was yet another nock, please let this to be food.

I walked over to the door my finger crossed that it wasn't a council member that wanted to yell at me. But as I opened the door I was met with a teenage boy who wasn't happy he had to drive this far out. I chuck and handed him a 50 dollar bill. I could see his eyes widening in change, I'm sure that he would say that he didn't have change for it.

"Keep the change." I gently tugged the food out of his hand before slamming the door on his face and making my way into the small dining room. It was the smallest room in the house because when the fuck is I ever going to use it.

From the sound of shifting behind me, I knew that it had to be my mate though I wished that it was Paul. "Why did you laugh?" I spun around to see a confused frown on m mate face as I walked into the kitchen. Grabbing a bottle of soda and a beer before applying them at the head of the table in the seat to the right of me.

"Well I just assume that it was a joke, you are treating our son like he is none exists because he messed up. Jake challenged him what did you expect him to do. He could have said no but Jake wouldn't have backed down. He was out for blood so don't start acting like this was all his fault. Your brat is to blame, Jake might be your pup but Paul is mine"

She growled heavily as I grabbed a bottle opener, snapping the top off of the bottle as I heard Paul running down the steps."Unless your here to talk to Paul you can leave." I could feel waves of shock wash over me as I finally looked up to see A frowning at me. Stomping her foot hard into the ground as she folded her arms over her chest.

She was acting like a child couldn't she just admit that she was wrong and get over it, "Your being ridiculous you know that." I scoffed getting ready to yell at her when I noticed that Paul was walking in other room. He seemed like he didn't even care that he was interrupting us. He just sat down and started to rip into a container of boneless spare ribs.

After he gulped down a few chunks of candy red meat he looked up at his mother his eyes darkened with rage. "That was a pretty convincing lie you said to Charlie, you almost had him." What lie? There was no lie, all of that really did happen, I shifted to look at Paul who was glaring down his confused mother.

This had to be the first time that the two of them were in the same room for more than a few seconds. "What do you mean I didn't lie about any of it." Paul laughed coldly as his eye began to glow red. "Sure you did, when you said that you were worried about me, I'm not our son remember."

His voice was filled with so much hurt and I could see the cold blue aura engulf his body as the scent of rain filtered into the air. Ka, on the other hand, seemed to be shell-shocked, there was no snippy comeback. She just stood there, I sighed before digging into my food. Paul would eat it all if I didn't start to eat.

I doauced one of my steaming hot egg rolls with salty soy sauce before taking into a deep bight. As the golden exterior turned black from the soy sauce. All the while I was still frozen in place I'm shocked that she hadn't stormed out the house yet. "What are we going to do about Charlie. I won't be away from Bella, dad I can't be away from Bella."

His voice was so small and soft as he spoke to me, I took in a deep breath as he let out a lit whimper before finishing off a pint of logman. "He seemed fired up from work and overreact I'll talk to him after I get off of work. But Paul you need to understand that if he doesn't change her mind you will respect his wishes. Seeing her every once in awhile instead of every day."

Paul snapped his head up, his eyes glowing a bright red as he bared his fangs at me. Paul!" He whimpered and whined but didn't say a word for a long time "It's not fair." I growled at him before looking up at hi mother who still hadn't moved. "Life isn't fair my little pup, but I stayed away from your mother for 4 years so I know it can be done. You two don't always need to be together no matter how dangerous it is for imprints right not." He whined lightly but nodded his head knowing better than to press the subject.

"You running patroll?" "Yeah I voulnteer, is that okay." He looked up worried that I might say no but he I don't know why he would say that. "Nah its fine, but make sure that you aren't running around all day, I don't want you trieding yourself out."

He sighed heavily as he shook his head slowly, "That doesn't seem possible we have drills at 8 am to improve our teamwork and get the new pups acclimated to fighting. That I supposed to last a couple of hours plus I have patrol with Jake and Sam before that. Which I asked for new partners to run with. Jared and Kimmy, or Leah and Seth. But they refused to switch out said that we needed the time to talk. Then I'll hunt down some lunch and then take a bath in the creek. My fur has a lot of blood in it."

I nodded my head slowly taking in his relaxed posture and neutral tone, he didn't let a single emotion came rushing through, kinda like a robot or an AI. I shook my head as I shifted my line of sight to the living room to were his paper was still laying. "Paul" I watched his head snapped up like he was planning on doing something stupid and got caught.

By this time he was on to his 3rd eggroll, he was a bottomless pit even for our standards, "Yeah pops." I smirked but sighed sadly all the same, "Don't forget your summer assignments is that paper finish." I watched him shake his no forcing a sigh to leave my lips. "Finnish it by tonight if you want to due tomorrow. I won't let your grades slip. When we win this war I want you to have stellar grades."

He laughed and nodded his head "Your pretty confident in our victory" I scoffed like there was any doubt, I looked up to see Ka staring down at Paul. With this newfound interest did she want to talk to him or did she make up some new input to hurl at him. "Kid I took down 400 wolves with just Ka I think that I can take down a measly 200. Now finish up and go do your work." Paul nodded his head heavily like he knew I wanted him out of the room. He grabbed his bottle of soda and a few cartons of Chinese food before running into the living room. "You want to talk to him?"

I look up to see Ka taring t me in confusion before sighing as a realization dawned on her. "It's a sad day when he rather be with you than with me. When everything that you have done, for you to be the voice of reason. Makes me think that maybe I am going about this the wrong way. Do you really think that Charlie will change his mind?"

It was a harmless question but still, the answer could dictate Paul mood for the rest of the night, so all I did was shrugged my shoulder as I dug my chopsticks further into my shrimp lomange. Shoveling noodle after noddle into my mouth as I watched her shift her weight from foot to foot like she was thinking about something. "Yeah, I think that I will talk to him." Before I could even swallow my food she walked off into the living room. I hope that this goes well.


	50. Chapter 48

Chapter 48 Outta Sight Outta My Mind

Paul POV

I collapsed on the couch, pulling my knee closer to the chest as I rested my notebook on my knee caps. As my eyes slide over each line that I wrote I had to do my best not to listen in on my parent's conversation.

But as I forced my attention to the paper, pulling my Dracula text closer to my face so that I could really focus on the words. My mind kept drifting to the different possibilities of how this could end.

I shook my head slowly as I clear my clutter mind, get your shit together Paul and focus on your paper. I stared blankly at the faded and worn pages of my book, I should get a new copy this one is done.

The spine is worn out and pages threaten to fall out of the spine at any I could go tomorrow when I got done with my patrols and stuff. "Paul can we talk." I looked up from my thoughts to see a gentle smile and a worried glare on my mother's face.

Though she was trying very hard I could still see and smell the disgust wafting off of her in harsh yellow waves. So this is how this is going to go, she could at least be honest with me. I choked own a scoff as I spoke in a flat monotone voice.

"Yeah" At this point, I just wanted to finish this paper and then call from the determined look in mom amber eyes I knew that this might take longer then I would like. "I just wanted to talk okay?"

I rolled my eyes at the broken animal routine she could pretend all she wanted but her scent and heartbeat doesn't lie. Just standing here having to be anywhere near me made her skin crawl. But I place my book on the glass living room table before resting my head gently on my knees.

"You said that already, is your idea of talking telling me how much you hate me and don't want me near Jake. If so you can save your breath that was made abundantly clear a few days ago."

I didn't raise my gaze from my bare feet but I could hear the amount of cement and pain that resonated in my chest. No matter how much I had to shove it deep down all that pain and anger came right back up when I looked at her.

"I'm not angry with you just..." I scoffed cutting her off right there, there is no way that she is going to lie to my face. "I'm not Jake you can't lie to my face I know what disgust and rage smell like and it's oozing out of every pore " She cursed under her breath in shock not really angry but what did she think I wouldn't trust my other sense over my ears.

She didn't say anything for a moment but instead stomped her foot angrily into the ground as she gave me a look of pure disgust. "Well, how do you expect me to feel, you attacked your 15-year-old brother, Paul you're 17 you can't do that. You should have known better, you should have restrained yourself."

I stood up as burning white rage ran through every inch of my body, my whole being began to shake with rage as I tried my best to hold back my inner wolf. "I was holding back, my inner wolf was screaming, no begging me to kill rip his stupid little head off, to throw his corpse somewhere the pack would never find it. But I didn't, I bit him sure but not enough to kill him. Do you think that I am that stupid and there was no fending off Jake? He was blinded by jealousy and rage. What did you want me to let him kill me? It's not like it would be the first time."

I watched her eyes widen in shock and disbelief I'm not just going to sit here and let her yell at me for protecting myself. I could hear shifting of dad in the other room I'm sure that he would storm in here in a minute to break up this heartwarming moment.

"Why would you even throw that back in my face." I closed my eyes as growls of raged built in my throat as pain coursed through my veins.

"He tried to kill me and you didn't so much as bat an eye, I accepted his challenged and won and I am the one you can barely look at. I had no intention of killing Jake, he, on the other hand, did, not for the first time the second fucking time and I'm still the bad guy."

I slowly look up from my gray sweatpants-clad legs to see my mother shell-shocked her eyes were glowing an icy blue but she didn't dare move. I don't think that he could even if she wanted to. This is probably the only time that I'm going to be able to say so I might as well get it all off of my chest.

I stood up in rage as my legs locked and unlocked as my bones began to snap and pop but I ignored the sound simply staring her down. Pure hatred shining in my now glowing red eyes.

"For the record since we are on the subject, the only reason that you are upset is that it was Jake. If it was me and Sam going at it, you wouldn't even bat an eye. It's unfair to have to live with that. I refuse to listen to your bullshit, to sit here and let you lecture me when I'm not the only one at fault."

I looked up as my voice swung between rage and pain, I didn't my best not to let it show in my gaze as my mother got this appalled expression on her face. Her eyebrows dipped down as deep frown line formed in her forehead. Each word that she spoke was lace with pain and disappointment.

"Yes I favor your brother but that doesn't give you the right to attack him. You should have just..." I stalked back and forth as my mind finish the sentence for her. As I stalked close to her it took me a moment to realize that for once I was towering over her. Not trying to run away like a usually do. "Jut what?! Let him claw my throat out like he was trying to do. To lay there and take a beating when I would have easily won it."

She looks at my anger and rage lighting up her face as she spoke one word, one little word that could destroy me. "Yes" Her voice was quiet but it seems to echo and boom off of the living room walls.

Dad took that moment to walk into the room, rang bubbling up into his eyes as red dangerous waves rolled off of me. His whole body began to shake as his eyes glowed a murderous crimson red.

"Paul go to your room!" His voice boomed with both auto and rage forcing trepidation and fear to fill my heart. As I collected any stair papers and books before jogging up the stairs. But even as I slammed my door shut I could still hear the two of them screaming on the top of their lungs.

I just slipped on my headphones, listening to Fort Minor _Remember The Name_ as I finished writing my paper. 12 pages later and it was finished. Any other time I wouldn't have down it but I was taking the AP pop culture lit class which also happened to be in the same class as Bella. I took in a deep breath as I leaned back in my chair. Listen To Don Omar now, the songs changed rapidly. I wonder how long that I had been zoning out.

That way when I heard the sound of shifting as the front door to the house slammed with a final thud. Within a few moments,s I could hear the roar of an engine as her SUV pulled meant that the coast was clear. I slipped off my headphone to welcome the silence of the house. But it didn't last long as I heard someone walk into my room.

"So was it a good talk or did she tell you that you were better off dead too." I spun around in my black computer chair to see my father leaning against the doorway. A deep seed frown on his face and guilt shining in his emerald green eyes. I'll take that as a no, a heavy sigh escaped my lip as he chuckled lightly. "Well it's wasn't a civilized talk that is for sure. But she will get over it."

I snorted yeah right her not holding a grudge is a foreign concept to her, the woman is older than dirt she can definitely hold a grudge. "She never forgives or forgets. Don't hold your breath you will be waiting a while."

He laughs sadly as he sat on my bed staring intently at something past my shoulder. Did he only come in here to snoop? "You finished your paper?" I looked up from my thought giving him a slight nod. "Good head to bed it's like 11 and you gotta to be up for 8 right?"

I rolled my neck as I listen to his concern voice for a moment as I slowly rose from my chair. "Something like that yeah, do you mind if I stop by the firehouse after I get off patrolling." He smiled wide at me as joy whipped away any trace of his exhaustion and he nodded his head.

"Yeah you haven't been there since you were 10, the guys will be happy to see you, head to bed. I mean it." He walked over to my gently and pulled me into a hug before kissing the top of my head. As he pulled out of the warmth and society of the hug he said something with more confidence than I could muster. "Trust me I have known your mother for 65 years she will come around. "

I let out a clipper laugh as I collapsed onto my bed sinking deep into the plush mattress. As I started to drift in a sea of exhaustion and dream I could hear my father voice as he departed the room.

"Trust me on this she will come around and she will apologize for what she said." I nodded my head but as I opened my eyes the light was all off and the sky was pitch black. I rubbed my head that seemed to be pounding as the sound of my phone going off filtered into my ears. Bella's name kept popping up on my screen so I hit answer and place it lazy to my ear before closing my ears.

I could hear blanket shifting in the other room, so it must have been dad getting up to go to the bathroom or something. "Paul?" Bella's voice was husky and exhausted I could tell that she didn't get a wink of sleep by that one single word. I groaned as I turned on my best side lamp, letting the golden light flood my face waking me up a bit as I spoke in a gentle whisper. "Hey Isabella what is wrong why aren't you asleep."

That was the same question that my dad would be asking me if I didn't go back to sleep soon, I heard her sigh for a minute before I rolled over to my back to go back so that I was staring at the ceiling just listening to her light breathing on the other line.

My heavily-lidded eye slowly drifting close as her voice echoed out from the phone forcing me awake. "I had a nightmare and I can't sleep I don't want to sleep not with those horrible dreams I'm not used to not sleeping in your arms tonight. Dad has finally lost it."

I wanted to talk to her but I'm just too tired to think let alone talk but I knew that it would make her feel better if she could at least hear my voice. "Yeah but dad said that he will stop by to talk to your dad, see if he will smooth things over. Mom almost had him for a moment but then he stormed out of the house."

Bella let out a shocked gasp as I looked up to see my door slowly creeping open. My dad's shirtless torso came in first then the rest of he balled up one of his fist rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Paul, what the hell are you still doing up?"

"Your mom was there wow, so you guys made up?" I looked at my dad who frowned as this realization dawned on him but he simply sat in my desk chair and silently glared at me. His eyes saying hurry this up.

"Nope, she told me that I should have died instead of fighting back against Jake. Baby, I know that you can't sleep but my dad is making me rush the phone call."

That force a heavy sigh to leave his lips as he frowned heavily at me. He walked slowly over to the bed before gently ripped the phone from my weak grasp as he places a gentle kiss on my forehead. "Dad" I whined as he turned his attention to the phone.

"Sorry I hate to be the wet blanket but Paul needs his sleep don't worry I will smooth things out with your father. You can stay on the phone with him but try to keep the noise down to a minimum."

His voice sounded so understanding but then it began to turn cold and demanding as he handed me back the phone before giving me a warning stare. "Paul doesn't make me come back or I'm taking the phone." I frowned as he walked out of the room just as I curled up into a little ball and place the phone back to my ear.

"Bella gets down here we need to talk about some boundaries." I was startled by the sound of Charlie's voice. I looked over in the bed to see Bella cuddle up to my side. Crap, I poked her cheeks a anxiety filled my heart as each stomp up the stairs got louder and closer.

He would be here in no time and I would be so screwed, but in the last moment Bella eyes snapped open quick and looked at me for a moment. Fear lifting up her brown eyes before this light bulb must have gone off in her head. She jumped out of the bed and ran to the door putting on all of her way against the door. "Dad I'm naked, jeez give me a second."

I'm sure that Charlie just got a mental image that he didn't need but the sound of treating foot stop at the top stairs. Thank god for that, I rushed over to Bella kissing her lips gently earning me a shit-eating grin from her."Thank you for coming to stay with me." She spoke in a hushed whisper but I could hear the love in her voice forcing my heart to speed up."Anything for my princess but I gotta to go, later."

I jumped out of her window in a flash pashing before I even hit the ground with a large thud. My paws thudding against the ground as I made my way to the tree line the fast as I could. As I ran through the forest I could see images flashing before my eyes, I could just barely make out Jared's face as he talked to Make an Embry. Quil and Leah were nowhere in sight and, Kimmy and Seth were MIA too what the hell was going on, how as I see this.

"So what you think that we need to tiptoe around him, I'm going to treat him the way that I always have. Your three were the ones that were guilt-tripping him about Bella and the fight. You are the ones that need to apologize to him not me."

I looked at Jared standing up angry as he glared fiercely at Sam, which didn't make sense they were best buds. "Jared it's not like that and that is not what I'm saying." I could see Jake trying his best to plead his case but Jared wasn't having it.

"No you were the one that drove him to think about suicide, you were the one that beat him down day in and day out. You Jake and you aren't going to mitigate your guilt but getting us to take some of the blame."

I could feel Jared's anger as he continued to speak his voice getting colder with each passing moment "If he would have really done it, pulled that trigger or let that vamp kill him. I wouldn't be able to control myself around you when the truth came out. I'm not treating him any differently he was my bud before this shit and he is still my bud. Find some other way that doesn't involve me to clear your guilt."

" _Dammit, Jake you need to get a better lid on your thoughts. Hey, Paul_ -Sam " Sam's voice seems to soften as he talked to me. Was this how they were going to be all day, I rolled my eyes before running full speed through the forest until I am surrounded by red oaks.

Taking the sounds of the birds singing their sweet melodies as I watched the trees turn into the red the smell of the soil was different in La Push there was less human interaction and more nature. I definitely like it better than in forks. I took in a deep breath as the smell of bear caught my attention.

" _Paul you shouldn't take the bear alone_ \- Sam" I rolled my eyes as his concern took over me. He isn't even man enough to give me an order, did they really think that I am that weak. Ian rush forward as worry surged into my chest but I knew that it was Bella's emotions and not mine.

I'm sure that Charlie isn't making any of this easy on her. I didn't get why he has to be such a dick about all of it. I sighed heavily as I took in a deep breath the smell of a thick meaty black bear filled my nose as he dug his claws deep into the stream. Looks like he is trying to catch some fish for breakfast.

But he was my breakfast, I felt my legs tense as I jump high ignoring the shining glimmer that came off of the stream. I sunk my fangs deep into the gummy flesh of the back of his neck. His rough fur began moist with blood as he fractionally swung his paws in the air trying to get me off of him.

I sunk my fangs deeper into the thick meat of his neck. The metal taste of blood formed in my mouth as the tingling sensation took over me. I clamped my jaws down a little bit more forcing the bear to the ground with a painful wail. After a moment he stopped struggling allowing me to rip into him. Peeling back his fur with my claws before ripping into the soft pink tender flesh.

 _"Dude that is so gross_ -Jake" I rolled my eyes at him as I ripped out another chunk, my teeth ripping into the tender flesh before swallowing it and going into for another bit. Now if only I could eat in peace without two idiots bugging me. " _Seriously how do you eat that shit-_ Sam" How is this any different from grabbing meat from the stores, In saving a few steps by killing it now. " _Yes but the meat that we eat is cook dude, you going to get worms._ -Sam."

I ripped into the last remaining chunks of meat leaving nothing but the husk of the bear before torrenting off to the lake. Rubbing my face deep into the lake as the cool weather washed away any trace of fresh blood.

After the stench of blood and dead bear left my nose I took it the left perimeter of the land. Running in silence for a few minutes before Jake just had to open his mouth. " _Can we talk_ -Jake" His voice was attentive and soft to the point that if it didn't echo in my mind I wouldn't have even know that he had spoken.

I took in a deep breath the last time a member of the family said they wanted to talk it didn't turn out too well. " _You and mom talked_?-Sam" I looked up from my thought to see an intersection between deep red oak trees and winter pines. I sighed and ran toward the pine taking in the scent of the salty earth before speaking. _"I don't talk while on patrol so if the two of you don't mind I would rather run in silence.-_ Me"

I made sure that my tone was polite I wasn't really in the mood to get yelled at again, for what seems like the third time today. I took in a deep breath as my hunches dipped for a moment. I have to admit being a wolf as a lot more appealing to me. I can see why Tah aka decide to pashed and never come back, there was no downside to it. " _Except that you wouldn't a family to come back to-_ Jake"

I scoffed at images of mom ran into my mind, I knew that they were Jakes memories god he is such a mama's boy. " _I don't have any family to come back to, thanks to that fight.-_ Me." I tried to keep the bitterness from my voice but it didn't work as Jake let out a guilt whimper.

I waited for Sam to rise to his defense to say that there was no reason to throw it back in his face but that never happened. " _That no true, you got dad, and you got the two of us-_ Sam" I sighed heavily as his gentle tone.

" _I'm only your family for as long as mom isn't around, I don't want musical chair family members. If you are going to be here, then be here for me 100% if not I'm better off without you._ -Me." The rage and bitterness that ran into the hive mind as my emotions made it harder to keep control of my memories.


	51. Chapter 49

Chapter 49 What Family?

Paul POV

After what felt like hours of silence we started to head back to Emily's the last place that I wanted to be. The last time that I was here wasn't exactly on a happy note. A heavy sigh escaped my fur cover lips as my hunches dropped for a moment.

" _What is the drill today-Me._ " I looked up from my thoughts to see a large midnight black wolf and a brown and red wolf staring at me as their tails swished nervously. Was it me or did everything I do lately scare of shock them into place. " _What I can't ask a question-_ Me" I looked at Sam whose blue eyes showed doubt like he wasn't sure weather to answer my question or not.

" _No it's not that, it's just I thought that you said you didn't want to talk during patrol-_ Sam." I rolled my eyes as I moved fluehr through the bright green brush till I broke out into the clearing sounding Emily's house. " _We aren't on patrol anymore we are here to get the rest of the pack right?-_ Me"

I watched as Sam nodded his blockly head before sharing a glance with Jake like he was conferring with him before answering me. " _A haunting exercise as a pack, I figure either you, me or Jared would run in the forest ahead of the pack while the pups chase after together it take done whoever the bate is. That way we are a little more intune with each if more vampires try to break passed our line to Seattle._ -Sam"

" _I could use the exercise, I'll be the bait-_ Me." My voice sound more eager than I wanted it too, usually I hate back drills. But I already know how to track so if I can avoid teaching then I will. Plus it would be to easy to find Jared or Sam.

As I looked up from my thoughts I could hear rowdy chatting and excited howl's coming from Jared and the rest of the guys. As I looked towards the door I could see the pack running out of the house with excitement. While Bella stood meekly behind her dad with this excited smile on her face while her dad talked with mine.

I could tell that whatever they were talking about was serious, it had to be the bullshit from last night. "Alright, Danny but make sure that your boy knowns." Bella was positively beaming as she pulled her dad into a bone-crushing hug.

"Thanks, daddy." Her voice is like a sweet melody. What the hell did she con her father into now? Charlie nodded his head hesitant before giving my dad a serious glare before driving off.

Quil walked around her like she might explode at any minute what the hell was that about. I sighed as I watched Charlie drive away as trepidation crawled its way into my heart something was going to go wrong I could just feel it.

"Come on I bet you 20 bucks." "Alright, then I got 30 on the winner." "Dude easy money I bet Paul wins this." I looked up to see a spirited debate between Embry and Jared, both of them had giant smug grins on their faces like they knew something that the rest of us didn't and I just wanted to punch that stupid look off of their face.

I head a low growl escape Sam's lips forcing them all to settle down, all their glasses were drawn to Sam as they shift letting their thoughts run rampant. " _Alright today's is tracking and hunting drills, Paul will have a 20 minute head start and after that we will track and hunt him down as a pack.-Sam_ "

I looked around at the pak all of them confuse and a little bit aggravated like they were the ones that wanted to be hunted down in the woods. Seth the youngest of course must have thought that it was some kind of honor because his thoughts drifted out towards the rest of us.

" _Why does Paul get to be the bait.-Seth_ " I rolled my eyes " _I already know how to track and hunt so it would be easy to find them, it wouldn't be fair.-Me_ " Jared chuckled as Kimmy rolled her eyes at me for my cocky comment but she knew that it is true. Sam shook his head sadly before his voice boomed in our heads. "You can go when your ready." I turn back to look at Bell who was going back in the house before running off.

I sent images of my paper into the others head's so that the pack couldn't find where I was. " _You did not write our lit paper on dracula.-_ Jared" Jared chuckled at the thought but so what. I liked the book, I sighed heavily an I jumped over fallen moss-covered logs as images of steak, and burgers flooded into the hive mind.

Growls of hunger filled my mind as I climbed the nearest tree and laid on one of the warm branches. Ignore the bit of the tree brack as I let memories of my old football games played on a loop in my mind as I relaxed in the tree. I don't even need to leave here. I could pick them off one at a time from here.

I was lying calmly in the tree when I heard the sound of the wolves paws pounding against the soft soil. " _This way-Sam_ " I smiled as I heard his commanding voice but he so isn't going to find me." _Come on buddy where you at?-Jared_."

I chuckled at his antics " _Dude didn't you want me to win so that you could make 30 bucks.-Me_ " Jared laughed as he came into few, he had the best eyesight so he had to go. _"Sam for them to be out all I gotta to do is tag them right.-Me_ "

I looked up as Jared scanned the area, I filled images of Kim into his mind forcing him to lose focus. " _That's right-Sam_." I felt my hind legs tense as I rolled myself through the air. The branch shaking from the amount of force I used as I land right over Jared he snapped his head up his golden eyes widen in shock as I trampled him before disappearing into some bushes.

I ran further into the forest until I go to the part that I spent the past 3 days in. This was uncharted land for the pack but it was pretty well known to me. I know that now they would be looking for the trees this time. Kimmy would have to go next though, she spent time in this part of the forest so she would be the biggest problem.

I hid in a thick brushes rubbing dirt all over me so that my scent was masked, which meant that Bella is going to have to give me a bath later. I will never get my fur clean but I play to win.

" _I know this part of the forest Paul stayed in his self-imposed exile here.-_ Kimmy" I wouldn't really say that it was self-imposed but whatever. I watched her golden fur run pass the bush as I surged forward swiping my paw so that I clawed her front leg forcing her to the ground with a whimper. " _Sorry, Kimmy_ -Me." I ran through the forest laughing as she growled at me.

I kept running not stopping there was no place for me to hid out here but they didn't know the forest they could and will easily get turned around. I ran for what felt likes hour when I noticed Quil all alone. " _What kind of idiot do you take me for.-_ Me" I made a wide arc around Quil taking out Embry and Seth on one shot who was hiding behind some large bushes.

" _Come on setting up a trap that the first trick in hunting, you guys have to try a little harder_ -Me." I smirks as I scale a tree off to the right till I find Leah small form hiding on the branch behind some bright green leaves. I stored all my power behind my right shoulder before slamming into Leah forcing her to go spiraling out of the tree with a sharp whelp. " _Sorry that was my bad I didn't mean to hit you that hard-_ Me."

That left Sam and Jake right, yes cause I got the other two Black wolves, the two Uley wolves and the two Ateara, which left them. This was going to be so easy, I mean really Jakes not much for hunting. Uleys have been hunting for years he doesn't have a chance.

" _Is that so your the one that is corner_ -Jake." I looked up from my thoughts to see that I was standing on the edge of a cliff. The sound of the waves hitting the rocks echoed in the hive mind as I spun on my heels to see Jake stalking towards me. "Are you sure that I am the one that is trapped pretty boy, where's Sam." I looked at Jake as images of Emily floated into my mind.

Sam let out a snake as he changed me " _Get her out of your head Paul._ -Sam" I dance off of the edge of the cliff as he lunged wildly at me." _You should teach them not to let the emotions control them-Sam_." I slammed into Sam's shoulder eliminating him. Leaving little Jake I scoffed at the thought of him really thinking that he could take me.

I ran at my top speed as my muscle starts to burn with anticipation the thrill of the hunt coursed through my veins. I put all the power behind my two front legs vaulting me in the air before I land behind Jake. Charing into him till he crumpled on the ground. " _Your out_. _With that, I am the winner you are the loser. Looks like you won the bet, Jared_.Paul"

I heard Sam growl angrily as he started to stalk over to me with this meaning look on his face but all I could do was laugh. " _Don't be a sore loser Sammy_ -Me." He frowned as the other started to snicker.

 _"What I have told you about calling me that.-Sam"_ I rolled my eyes at him snarled at me before breaking into a mad dash back to Emily's house with the rest of us following after him. " _Are we running it again or is that it for the day.-Seth_ " I looked up to see that Sam frowning to himself as he continued to run. " _Leah, Jared and Embry have patrol so no.-_ Sam."

As we broke into the clearing the sun beat down on my as I noticed Bella is talking avidly under the trees with I rather not mess with imprint bonding so I took off into the woods till I was out of telepathic range. I need to be alone in my thoughts for a while and what better place than the land that my dad and mom met.

As I walked over the red soil it felt like I had been really there I could sense was the leach stood and the anger and fruity of my parents as they took down the leeches. There fight left an impression that force other to run from the land. Hence why it is unsettled but I loved it here. How many times can you say you can feel history you know.

Though the silence didn't last long as this buzzing started to form in the back of my skull. _"Paul be at the fire station in 10 minutes._ " I sighed heavily as my father's voice drifted in my head breaking my peace and silence." _Can I take your chopper I haven't gone home to get my stuff yet_ -Me."

I started to make my way back to the house when I heard my father's mind drift back into mine. " _Yeah that's fine Paul and bring your work, the school called to tell me that your AP Physics paper is due ins a few days and you have yet to send a draft to your teacher."_ I groaned I was planning on skipping that, I wasn't going to need it to pass the test so who cares. "I care, young man, bring your stuff and be here in 10."

I nodded my head and saw the house coming into few along with my mother sitting on the porch lost in thought. I sighed and phase back slipping on a pair of basketball short before running into the house. Why the hell is she even here she knows that dad is at work. Did she come here just to torture me?

The warm metal of the nob damn near burned my hand as I pushed the door open stepping into the icy cold room. The ac was on full blast today since it's like a thousand degrees and the sun is beating down on the house and entering from every window. I sighed contently as I ran up to my room grabbing my bookbag as I haphazardly through my note and text books into my bag. I would have to get my laptop too I was tired of hand writing my papers.

I grabbed my house keys for mom's house before throwing them into my back pocket, I slipped on a tank top before taking in a deep breath and starting mind was racing with all the different project that I needed to get done. Plus there is the war and what's going on with Bella. All of it made my head spin, I took in a few breaths to get my head in order.

After a moment I searched my room fractionally till I found my headphones and my phone that I had left in my bed. I took in one last sight of my room before jogging down the wooden steps until I stood in front of the front door. To the right, we're a bunch of keys each with their own sets of keys. I snatch dad keys quickly before jumping on the bike and revving the engine I had 10 minutes.

When I looked up mom was frowning to herself as she wrapped her arms around her legs just staring at some blue jays singing in the trees. Could I even really call her mom when she wanted me dead. I smogged before pulling off onto the dirt road let that bitch debate shit I got shit to do.

As I pulled up to the house I could see Sam's red jeep baking in the early afternoon sun, but what the hell is he doing here. He hasn't been back to the house since he moved out after he graduated. Huh.

I hopped off of the bike chunks of the metal hitting my skin causing me to hiss out in pain as the searing hot metal came in contact with my skin. Damn, I didn't think that it was that hot out, I jogged to the front door slamming it wise one before taking the stairs to at a time. As I made my way down the plain white hallway I could hear two sets of whisper coming from Jake's room.

So it that way Sam is here to talk to Jake about something, I shared my shoulder to myself why the hell did I even care at this point. Ad I got closer to my door I noticed the caution tape had been takeoff. Mom no doubt but I wasn't prepared for what I saw when I slammed the door open.

My poster-clad walls were empty and sitting on my queen size mattress were large brown boxes each one with their own label. Off to the side we the counter that held my post slim white tubes each one of them also had a label of which poster it was. My desk, my closet, and my dresser all of it is empty.

I knew that she was pissted at me but my heart dropped in my chest it looks like I never lived here that I was just some house guest that was finally leaving. I spun on my heel as I saw a box sitting on my desk. It was still opened so I was able to make out the glint of my laptop.

"Fuck this." "Paul?" I twisted my neck so that I could see Jake leaning in the doorway, his eyes wide and his nose puffy and red. Behind him stood Leah this sad look on her face, that is full of pity. She knew how much I hated pity, I sighed heavily as my whole body deflate it felt like all the air in my body was gone.

I gripped my laptop before starting to make my way out of the room but Jake stood stubbornly as this determined filled his gentle brown eyes. "Move." It was one word but it said everything, my anger toward him, my resentment, my hatred and my pain all of it acculturated into one word.

"Paul I'm so..." I cut him off not giving him a chance to speak I didn't want to hear any half-ass apology or explanation. I just wanted to get out of this place before I lost it. "You can tell Kahula that I will get the rest of my stuff by the end of the night." I hear movement in the front of the house.

It's almost sound like two people arguing but I simply shoved the door open only to be met by blinding sunlight that forced me to stumble over to dad's chopper. I took in a deep breath as I looked over to see my Kahula glaring at me as Sam trying to talk to her. Sam should have known better, I slid my laptop into one of heel black leather saddlebags before kicking the kickstand up."I'll be back with dads truck to get the rest don't worry about, I'll be out of your life like I never existed."

She nodded her head slowly and Sam simply stared in shock and resentment as Kahula started to make her way into the house. Once she was gone I gave Sam a cold I told you so glare before giving him some parting words. "I told you, you can't be here son and my brother."

With that little tidbit, I drove toward the fire house. I knew that she was going to be angry for awhile but every trace of me in that room was being stipped away. Soon it won't even smell like me. It's ridiculous he tries to kill me 2 times and I am still the bad guy in her eyes. She says dads the one with the issues.

I snort an I pulled up to the firehouse to see the trucks starting to roll out. "Paul I told you 10 minutes." I looked up to see that my dad was standing on the squad truck the brights lights flashing impatiently as he stared intently at me. "We are going to talk when I get back, truck and engine are still here, they will give you the lay of the land." I nodded my head with a light groan as he pulled off. Sirens blaring until the night red truck disappeared from sight.

I shook my head sadly before pulling the bike up to the side so that it wasn't in the driveway before gripping my bag and sling it over my thick leather strap clung to my sweaty skin as I held my laptop in my other hand. I walked slowly into the firehouse that was alive with chatter from the other two rigs. I want to be on rescue squad like my dad but first I had to get into the academy.

I sighed I couldn't wait till that was my life, I know that it cheesy to say but seeing my dad ride that truck when I was a kid, is the whole reason that I want to be one now. The rush that you feel when you run into a burning building has to be wild.

As I stared at the apparatus floor I could I hear people whispering about me, as I turned to look at a table off in the distance I could see some white boy jogging over to me. His bright blue eyes seemed beady to me as his blond hair reflect the light from the sun. "Hey, kiddo you need something." I had to resist the urge to laugh, I'm taller than him and he is the one calling me kid. He doesn't look any older than 23 if that. "Nah I'm good."

I started to walk away towards the door that legs to the commons when that same loser gripped my shoulder tightly forcing me to a stop. As I pivoted around. I got a better look at him this time, he kinda looked like that Newton kid. Though he was taller than the kid from school, he had to be 5'8 and I was 6'1 so he's no threat to me. "Right what I meant to say is what the fuck are you doing here kid." "Newton stop giving the kid a hard time." I looked up to see the main wearing captains bugles on his collar.

I nodded my head, Newton, I knew that he had to be related to Mike the little weasel, I walked into the station unashamed by his actions which I'm sure only made him madder. I walked into the common room to see two girls they were hot and they are staring at me.

I sighed and sat done at an empty table that no one else was sitting at, they all have this hesitation in their eyes like they wanted to sit at the table. But some invisible force was keeping them from doing so.

"Kid what the hell are you dong." I dug into my bag and grabbed my handphones before pulling my phone out and looked intently at the time. It was 1 which meant that I had until 4 to drop off my lit paper and finished my physics and history paper.

I plunged the silver metallic tip of my red headphones into the outlet in my lap before pulling out a thick black and blue textbook that has an atlas on the cover. In bright red letter, it said AP World; World Cultures in a Bird's Eye view. Along with a thick theoretical physics textbook with was what my paper was supposed to be on.

I let out a sigh as I pulled out my English lit paper and put the finishing touches on it before someone person again in the same gruff town but this time he sounds more aggravated. "Are you deaf kid what are you doing in here? Are you lost?"

I looked over to see that guy he had to be at least 200 pounds who seemed to be looking intently at me his dirty handlebar mustache made me want to vomit as he looked me over critically. "Nah I'm good." I place my headphones firmly in my ear as I spelled checked my paper one more time before placing it into a laminated fly before pushing it off to the side.

I delved deep into my history text looking over every page before I deice to read the essay prompt. _"In 12 pages or more useful information that you gather from the textbook to prove that colonization of North America had both a negative and positive impact in regards to mental conditions, environmental conditions, and human interaction._ " They were really asking me to write a paper on this, my ancestors are the result of this stupid paper, I am the result of this stupid ass paper.

I sighed and started to type away while _Chaos and Confusion_ by The Bloody Beetroots played, I had gotten three pages done when someone tapped my shoulder. It was a different guy this time. Only he was tall with honey blonde hair that curled at the top and sea green was built and had to be at least 6'3 definitely older than me. I yanked my head headphone out of my ears in anger I'm tired of them interrupting me."The fuck do you want."

He looked at me started at me in shock before he ducked his head down low to glare at me. "I want to know what the fuck you are doing in my fire house." I opened my mouth to speak when I heard the door open and a bunch of guys walks in. Each of them giving me a cold glare. I swear how did my dad work with this people. "Emerson your not giving my boy a hard time are you." I looked up to see my dad glaring at me and Emerson. "He hasn't been the only one."

I mumbled it under my breath forcing my dad to frown "Paul" I looked up from my lap to see that he was growling at me."Come on we need to talk, all of you if I find out your messing with my son, we will have problems." They each nodded their head slowly as the men looked at me before sitting down at their table. I followed after my father when I noticed the captains bulge on his collar. "You made the captain of the squad, I thought you were still a lieutenant."

He chuckled but shook his head no as he pulled me in an office that had a bed in it. I frowned but noticed that we were in the dorm part of the fire house. Any other time I would have taken in every detail of the palace. But I couldn't muster up any ancient as I collapsed on his bed and looked down at my hands.

"You were late why?" I looked at my dad for a moment but his harsh and demanding eyes made it hard to hold the gaze."I had to get my text books and then I realized that I didn't want to write out 2 more 12-page papers like with the first one. So I went to Kahula's house and grabbed it then I came here."

Dad snarled outraged as he stalked around the office like I had just said something wrong. "You will show your mother the proper respect even if the two of you are feuding right now she will come around..." I could listen to this any more a dangerous roar left my lip as I stood up in outrage but dropped back down when I sense his anger rising.

"Paul look at me." I couldn't lift my head, couldn't meet his angry red gaze that was surely showing. I shook my head no as a few stray tears escaped my eyes. "Paul look at me now."

This time the voice was so severe and commanding not giving me a chance to say no. I slowly lifted my gaze as he began to visibly shake from his rage. "What happened?" I shook my head no and got up, I hid my face in my father's chest it was all I could do to keep from falling apart. "Mom..she..." I sucked in a breath a few hot tears streaming down my face causing my dad to wrap his arms around me. "What happened Paul?"

I took in a breath and sighed heavily "She packed up the entire room scraped every last part of me off the walls and shove them in box. After I drop off my papers I have to go grab the rest of the stuff so can we switch and I take the truck. To get my bike out and the rest of my stuff. You don't mind right?"

I let my voice small and at ease, trying to keep him from knowing how bad it truly hurt but I had to suck it up so that he wouldn't fly in a blind rage and kill something. "Sure bud I'm sorry she is doing this, go finish your papers, I'm going to call her."

I sighed and collect myself before jogging out of the room and back into the common nothing had changed except the room was lit up with nervous chatter. As I collapsed in my seat getting ready to start typing I notice that there was a tone of people staring at me. Man, why can't they all fuck off?

I spent the next 10 minutes banging out another page of my paper when I felt hot breath hitting my neck. There was someone reading over my shoulder, really these people are the worst. When I turn around there was a woman with deep brown hair and eyes staring at me. The smirk form on her face as I frowned at her. I have seen her before. "Good to see you to Paul."

I pulled my headphones out of my ears as she took the seat next to me, I was rather confused as she spoke to me. Her brown eyes lit up with joy and something else mischief.

"I know that you didn't catch my name last time we saw each other because of that messy solution. But I hear that it got resolved." I scoffed that right she is from the council.

"Resolved isn't the word that I would use more like fucked up and unchanged but if you mean, am I'm cool with the guys. For the moment yes." She giggled at me as this wide smile took over her face. "Well my name is Aylen it's nice to officially meet you, Paul."

I nodded my head as I looked over to see there were people in the firehouse staring at us but she didn't pay them any mind. "So what are you doing here? Not that it isn't good to see that handsome face of yours." I let out a clipped laugh before finally being glad that I'm here.

"Usually when you disappear for 3 days it's bound to put someone in a bad mood and I kinda have been way behind for my summer work so dads making me stay here and catch up before it due in a couple of days."

She nodded her head and flipped through some of the books I had brought with me before looking to my bag. "Your dad told me you have one of the highest GPAs in school and you're on the football team. So how are you taking summer school"

I chuckled as I decided I could take a little break and relax, I leaned back in my chair as I smiled at her curiosity. "It's not like that, I took a lot of AP course this semester and they all have summer papers that need to be written. My physics paper which I still haven't started is due in I think three days. That paper sitting on the table is due by today and this history paper I writing is due by midnight so I should kinda get working on it."

She laughed light-heartedly as me as this hug shit eating grin formed on her face."Yes, will when you skip town for a week and head to Arizona and get tattoos that you aren't supposed to, you tend to fall behind on your work schedule."

I groaned before laughing worriedly, of course, he told her about all of that it's not like I have the right to privacy. "Yeah something like that" She glared at me as she started to let her eyes run over my lit paper."Hey don't, you have serious problems with people personal space." I went to grab it but all I got was air as she snatched my paper.

"This an interesting paper, a debate about how Draculaura an original classic that paved the way for gothic themed movies and tv shows was trampled on by a crappy legacy of vampire sex novels. Can you say crappy in a high school paper."

I sighed as I lunged forward to grab the paper but she dances out of the way as her light-hearted laughter filled the air for a moment. As she sat on the other side of the room one of her eyebrows quirked up as she spoke.

" _The malicious intent in Dracula is not hidden or glamorized, it's a simple fact that a blood-sucking count kills and use humans like living flesh bags. While in novels in today pop culture that like to glamorize and hid the murderous nature of a vampire with tacky romance were, in the end, the damsel allowed herself to fall, victim, his supernatural charms._ You really don't like the newer monster novels of you."

I rolled eyes as she scanned over the paper, smiling as I became more self-confused with each passing moment."Do you mind that was only meant for the teacher to read." She snorted as she walked a little closer to me but still out of view for me to grab the paper.

"I like this sentence, _though vampires in Dracula were thought to be vicious hunters of the night with a malicious intent that was thought to be imitating and down right terrified. It is the mediocrity of today's media that force great novelists and authors back into the shadows. While self serving crap i forced upon the masses who are too stupid to know the difference between great literature and dribbles for their untrained minds._ A little hard to a closing statement don't you yet where did you get this crappy book front. _Love is a whirlwind_."

I laugh at her as she handed me back the paper after reading a good portion of it out loud only furthering the eyes on me. "Let me guess your girlfriend." I snorted "Nah she enjoys the monster classics like me, my brother girlfriend actually, she, of course, would read this shit."

"Paul watch your mouth." I groaned as I looked up to see my dad walking into the room he looked relaxed or at least calmer than when I had left his room which was a good thing. "Aylen are you bugging him."

She grinned at me before winking "What I would never bug Paul, we were having a friendly chat about his class paper...what class is that written for." I smiled at her before sign "AP media and pop culture lecture. A newly offered class."

I watched her eyes lit up, as I look at my dad. His green eyes shifting worriedly over her "Anyway it is a good read, very protective and entering, I didn't think you were the scholar you know that he could right like that" Dad shrugged his shoulders as he shifted his demanding glare to me. "Don't know haven't read. Don't you have 2, 12-page papers to write."

I smiled at him before winking at Aylen and going back to my laptop, "Well its say that I had 6 done and it been what an hour tops. I think that I am good to have a few minutes to talk to Aylen."

I grinned at him before putting my headphone back on and going back to writing. The people around me were talking avidly there to Aylen or my father about what I have no clue and I don't have time to wonder.

I had just finished my history paper and emailed it to my teacher when I looked up to see my father reading my English lit paper. I tried to stanch it from his hand but he smiled as he moved it just out of reach of my grasp.

"Don't do that while I'm ready it's rude I raised you better than that." I frowned angrily as he read the last eyes ran rapidly over the page as this new sense of pride washed over him."She's right it's a good paper though there are some words that I'm sure he will deduct from your score."

I smiled wide and shook my head no "Nah he said that I had creative freedom to write whatever I wanted." I watched him nodded his head as he is shifted his attention to my history prompt. He read it as a clipped laugh fluttered into the air. "You are a prime example of this stupid ass essay."

I laughed lightly, "That's what I thought when I red it, which is why I put it off I was trying to worm my way out of it. But they were not budging on it." Dad looked up at me one eyebrow quirked up as he shook his head and looked at my laptop to see a screen of me and Bella and the football game before the thing went tips up.

"Did you finished it, you have to submit it by tonight." I shrugged my shoulder before leaning further into my chair. "Yeah dad just sent it in all that is left is my physics paper. I have no clue how I'm going to write a paper on theoretical physics but I'm sure that I'll get it. So what was up with Chef Swan I saw him at Sam's house." He looked at the other at the table as his glance became worried almost terrified of how I would react. This couldn't be good.


	52. Chapter 50

Chapter 50 Arrested?

Paul POV

"I convinced him to let you see Bella but there are a few conditions in place" I sigh heavily but I couldn't push down the joy that fluttered into my chest. "That's great, thanks." He shrugged his shoulder like he had done this before.

But by the melancholy look on his face, I could tell that what he has to say next wouldn't be a good thing. "You won't be saying that when you hear the conditions, one she is home by 8, two unless she is seeing Emily or Kim on the rez you have to head to the house to spend time with her. Three..." He sucked in a deep breath before looking at me speaking slowly as he said the next few words like I'm some kind of child about to throw a tantrum. "No sex"

I stood up and glared at him he couldn't have been curious, she is my mate, mate meaning we were expected to have sex. "You're shitting me," I said it in English I was so pisted off.

"Watch your language I won't tell you again, or we can go talk in my office preferably." I shudder at the cold implication there is no way that I wanted that. "I have to finish my physics paper." I placed my headphones in my ear and went to work on writing his last paper.

It had been a couple of hours since I had that talk with my dad when I leaned back in my chair letting my back cracked. "Hey, kid can I ask you a question." I looked up to see a pasty looking white boy with bull brown eyes staring down at me. This silent confusion ringing in his eyes. In all the time that I had been writing my paper, this loser kept staring at me.

"Sure if you can tell me what time it is." I watched his brow dip down slightly as frown line formed in his face as he stares blankly at a Rolex watch. "It's 3:45" It felt like my heart just did a trust fall into my stomach I'm not going to make it in time. I grabbed my bag slamming my laptop shut as I grabbed my keys.

"I gotta to drop my paper off I'll be back. Hurry up and ask your question." I looked the white boy stand in front of mine. His beady eyes searching my face as he spoke. "Your dad is he always this serious and demanding like this or it it just around us." I snorted he had no idea how demanding this guy could be. "This is him laid back you don't want to see him at home. Later I should be black in like 20."

I waved over my soul and jogged out of the firehouse like it was on fire which would have been ironic really. I ran to the chopper slipping on bike before pulling off in high speed. The air whipped around me as I went at least 35 over the speed limit but that didn't matter, if I got a ticket then I got a ticket but I need to get this paper there.

I heavily as my heart began to pound in my chest and threaten to explode from all the adrenaline. That in when I heard the sirens of a police car drift into the air. Not just any police cruise but Charlie's cruiser. I'm sure that he wanted me to pull over into the shoulder but I couldn't do that no matter what kind of crap sandwich I got later. So I kept going ignoring the sirens please for me to stop.

I pulled up on the curb of the school the mighty white building looking over me as I started to jog up to the glass double doors. Behind me, I could hear the sound of rubber tiles hitting gravel as I watched Charlie get out of the car with a deeply seeded scowl on his face.

But I so didn't have time fo this, I broke out into a brisk run as my muscles began to burn as I ran down the hallways. Even as I ran further from here I could smell Charlie's anger wafting down the boots slapped against the polished ground I can't be late handing in this paper.

I made my way to room 320 till I saw an old man in a cheap green three-piece suit in the middle of summer he has to be out of his mind." your a minute too late." I let my eyes adjust as my heart dropped.

My eyes had dark spot danced in my vision as I tried to let my eyes adjust to the light as my voice cracked. "Please let me hand it in, I didn't mean for it to be late, I have been having some family troubles and I was at the firehouse and I tried to get here as fast I could please take it."

As my eyes finally adjusted I noticed a slim and beautiful figure standing timely and clearly uncomfortable next to him. Her large brown doe eyes had me hooked in a trance as this deep frown formed on her face. As if she was silently telling me that I should have been here on time.

As I turned my attention to Dr. Spiegelburg his thick British accent cut deep into my chest. Saying the exact word that I wished he hadn't. "Family woes is no reason to be late, I'm sorry but I will not make an exception."

Family woes! I wanted to scream I wish it is something a simple as family woes, that would make this sound a little pathetic than it actually is. "Your not understanding, this isn't some spat or discouragement. I'm getting kicked out of my house by my mother, my brother hates me and I'm about to get arrested for speeding just to get the paper here. If you don't take this paper it's just going to make my life so much I'm begging you, I'll even tutor your worst student just please take the paper."

My voice is borderline begging as his cold green eyes looked me up and down as his hand gravitate towards his beard slowly stroking it as he mulls over his thoughts. That's when I noticed his eyes were drawn to something behind me. As I spun on my heels to see what he was staring at I noticed a fuming Charlie.

His eyes wild with rage as he shifted his gaze from me to Bella before turning his attention to me. "To think that I agreed to let you continue to see my daughter." I didn't bother to look at him at this point my worst fear is my dad finding out I failed my class before I even took it. God he is going to kill me. "Fine Paul I will let it slide this one time but I am warning you I have my eyes on you."

I sucked in a breath of relief as I unzipped my bag and gave him the paper, he read of the title which forced a smug yet satisfied smile from on his face. "I figured that you would write about monster classics vs pop culture. I'm sure that this will be a very opinionated piece."

Fo a moment I forgot about the angry man staring me down with a gun attached to his is the first breath of relief that I took in a while. "My dad and his co-workers think so, thank you so much for this you have no idea what this means to me."

The stiff nod he gave me sad it allows but the smile of pity plastered on his face made me cringe even more."I'm sorry to hear about your family trouble." I nodded my head and turn to look at Charlie giving him the best humble smile I could as I spoke in a carefree tone. "I'm can assume that there is no way that you would waive the charges."

He raised both of his eyebrows in anger as his deep as I sighed "Fine can I at least call my dad to come to pick his bike up. He will kill me if I get it impounded." Charles pulled out a pair of metallic bracelets as he glared heavily at me. Fuck me.

"Daddy, you're kidding me right, he is just trying to get his paper on time. He didn't even know that I was here." I sighed heavily and look at Bella her comments in my defense would just make thing worse. The cold metal handcuff gripped tightly to my skin as I spoke softly to her."Don't bother, this is just how my day is going. Later."

Charlie yanked roughly on my arms as he pulled me back to his care, the bright red and blue light faintly shinned as the boiling hot afternoon sun poured down my back. Even as he shoved me into the car, the hot leather seat burned my skin as I whimpered in the back seat from the pain.

But even in this never-ending loop of bad luck, I got my paper in and that is all that matters to me right now. I'm sure that dad won't be that made about me speeding and evading arrest right? "I'll call your mother when we get to the station" As the roar of the engine ripped me out of my thoughts I couldn't help but scoff at his."Don't bother just call my dad she won't come."

I looked out the window ignoring the bars on the back window, just watching people drive by just as the squad fire truck passed us. I groaned as I locked eyes with the driver of the truck. Great now dad was going to have to go in a fire with me on his brain that wasn't going to be good. "Well looks like now I have to call your mother."

I scoffed at him what did that mean he would come to get me the moment that the fire is down with. "Just put me in a cell and save yourself the effort she not coming to get me. She wants nothing to do with me." I knew that my voice sounds bitter and hurt but that didn't bother him he still scoffed at my pain."I got to call one of you parent and wasn't that your dad driving by just now."

I sucked in an aggravated breath as my eyes slowly closed from exhaustion. "Yeah it was and he will be at the station as soon as the fire is put out I know that his co-workers will tell him that I'm in the back of the squad car. I'm telling your right now my mother won't come so don't bother calling."

I knew that the more I said she wasn't coming the more that it hit mother didn't want anything to do with me because of one fight, what would she think of me when Charlie told her that I am arrested. That everything she thought about me is right.

I sighed as I was pulled out of the car and my thoughts only to see Sam making his way into the station. This surprised yet disappointed frown formed on his face."The hell did you do Paul?" I looked at him for a moment rolling my eyes at his tone before being pushed down into a cool chair. I'm just glad to be out of that heat my shirt is stuck to my sink for fuck's sake.

"Seriously what did you do?" I looked up to see Sam frowning for a moment before giving in.. "I had to hand in a paper but if I was late I would have failed, though I ended up being late anyway and in the process, I outran Charlie here. Lucky I got the teacher to accept my paper before he arrested me. So you know my life is just a steaming pile of shit anyway what does it matter."

I look down at my hands not bothering to look up at my brother simply listening in on Charlie's phone call. "Hi, I have your son Paul down here that station, he was arrested for reckless driving and going way over the speed limit. Instead of stopping when he was told to, he went faster. I arrest him at the school since this is his first offense I have no problem releasing him into your custody."

I scoffed "I told you to save your breath." There was static on the other end of the phone as Charlie gave me warning glare to shut up. "That's don't sound like my problem Charlie, I suppose that Paul didn't tell you that I was done with him." Charlie's eyes seemed to widen with shock as his brain tried to comprehend what my mother just said.

"He did more than once, may I asked why that is." I looked at Sam who frowned heavily clearly uncomfortable with this conversation. His eyes searched the rest of the station before landing on me.

"I gotta to go do paperwork I'll let you know when dad gets here." I nodded my head as he walked away leaving me to sit silently neck to a shocked Charlie. "He and Jake had a physical altercation that ended with Paul disappearing for 3 days. He comes back unapologetic and rude. Despite the fact that this I all of his fault, Jake was seriously injured and I will not have that rapid beast near my youngest. As far as I am concerned Paul is better off dead or out of my life."

I sucked in a breath as I blinked back the tears that were trying to form in my eye. I knew it but hearing her say it was a whole other story, I turned to look at Charlie I could hear the clicking of the phone as his eyes began to fill up with confusion. "I told you not to call her you only made my day worse thanks for that." I fought back the tears that were forming as I spoke in a cold bitter voice.

After about an hour I smelled smoke wafting into the air as my dad came running in past the front desk agent. His frowned as his chard turnout gear came into few, his entire face covered in ash as the smell of burning flesh made me want to vomit. He must have gotten burned in the fire. As my eyes drifted toward his arm I could see a thick bandage wrapped around his forearm with a little blood on it. "What the hell did you do Paul."

I couldn't even speak its not like I got a chance before I could say a word a gruff voice spoke firmly as a hand wrapped firmly around my wrist unlocking my cuffs. "He was speeding on his way to get his paper in on time. I took him in but he isn't being charged." I looked up to see Charlie glaring at me as I rubbed my sore red wrist gently.

"Paul look at me." I didn't, I couldn't meet his gaze, I just sat mutely as Charlie spoke to him in a rather urgent voice. "Danny do you mind if I speak to you in private." I couldn't tell if my dad nodded his head or not but he turned his attention to me. "Go back to the firehouse and stay there."

I nodded my head obediently as I hopped onto my bike and pulled off. All the while my mother's word rang in my head. Even as I walked into the firehouse and collapsed in my old chair. All I could think about were her words. _He's better off dead_. "Thought you were in there slammer." I felt small smile form on my face as Aylen spoke to me. "Nah arrested for speeding on my way to hand in my paper."

Her wide chocolate brown eyes seemed to grow dark as she shifted her gaze to the textbooks in front of me. "What you refuse to pay the ticket." I laughed at her I'm glad that someone could make light of this whole thing. As I turn to look at her I could feel this sly grin form on my face.

"Nah my girlfriend's father doesn't like me too much, plus there was the fact that I didn't stop when he hit his sirens." Aylen looks up at me wide eye as this mischief glint shine in her eyes lighting up her whole face. Before she began to bust out into laughter. "I'm sorry you tried to outrun the Chief who also happened to be your girlfriend father."

I grinned as I realize that it was pretty badass "Try, I did outrun him and got my paper turned in all at once. I know I am badass." She laughs before turning to look at the door her eyes narrowing for a moment before shaking her head. " More like dumbass your dad is going to kill you."

I laugh but nodded my head, as I watched him walk into the room his green eyes bubbling with age as he stalked like a predator getting ready to pounce. All of his muscle tense and buzzing with energy. I'm sure that his eyes were threatening to turn red at any moment. "Office!"It was one word but the whole house shut up at that one command. I stalked silently down the hallway till I made my way back to his office.

I sat on the bed pulling my legs up to my chest as I rested my head on my knees caps, letting my gaze dropped to my feet as my father stormed in. His eyes glowing crimson red as he spoke in a rage-filled tone."What you did was stupid and idiotic but you were only doing it so that you wouldn't fail your class so I'm not too upset with you. But I want to talk about your mother."

A clipped laughed escaped my lips at the word mother, but what I didn't notice were the way that his lips curled in disgust as he said the word mother. This man was married to her for 65 years and now he was disgusted with her. I was tearing them apart that would just be another thing for her to yell at me for.

I sucked in a breath before looking him in the eyes holding his gaze the best that I could though it wasn't easy. "There nothing to talk about, I already know where I stand when do you get off so we can get my stuff." I keep my voice low hoping that he couldn't hear me but I knew that he could.

"I don't get off till tomorrow morning, I have 12-hour shifts this week. Here take the tuck to get your stuff. I'll stop by later tonight to make sure that you are okay home alone." I nodded my head slowly as I stood up my dad pulled me into a hug before he could think about it. "I'm sorry that she is doing this, I knew she was protective of Jake but this is crazy."

I nodded my head and slowly as I hid my face in his thick meaty shoulder. "I could have told you how she is about Jake but no one ever listens to me. I think that I am going to go for a run. I got dirt in my fur that needs to be washed out anyway." I watched my father nodded his head before switching out my key with the eightball for his set of silver keys.

As I made my way to the common room I started to pack up my stuff as I felt eyes on me. Any other time I would have just shoved my stuff into my bag and ran off. But this time I took my time with each book and my laptop before finally taking in a deep breath. I couldn't put this shit off any more than I already did. "You're not in trouble are you." I looked up from my thought to see Aylen looking intently at me.

"Nah just got to go do something, maybe I'll see you later, it's nice to officially meet you." I gave her my best carefree grin before running out of the room. I hope that all went well with my mother.


	53. Chapter 51

Chapter 51?

Charlie POV

I just don't get it, what would lead to them to a fight that bad? What would make a mother kick out one of her own kids?. I sighed heavily as I looked up from my thoughts to the empty room around me. This is way too much to process especially when I don't know what the hell is going on.

Was this why Bella was so intent on seeing him all the goddamn time. Did she have something to do with all of this mess? Could some of this be her fault? "Chief?" I looked up to see Sam standing at the door he was leaning casually like he didn't give a man that I am his boss. I sighed at his laid-back attitude.

"Yeah, Sam." He grumbled as he heard something out in the bullpen before turning her attention back to me. His voice blanks and gravelly. "Bella is here and she is refusing to leave till she talked to you." I sighed heavily before nodding my head the last thing I need it a nasty teenager. But as she stormed into the room her face was lit up bright red as she glared angrily at me. Forcing Sam to chuckle as he closes the door behind her. "How would you arrest him."

I look there at her accusing galore, her voice hurt and angry as she stared at me with rage and disappointment in her eyes as she spoke. I couldn't let him do whatever he wanted because it would make her happy.

"He broke the law, I arrested him but I didn't charge him, his father picked him up a few hours ago. Sit down we need to talk." I could tell that she had no interest in talking to me, her eyes showed her anger for the past couple of days. She shifted impatiently as she spoke, "The last time that you said that you were trying to ruin my relationship."

I shook my head inertly before glaring at her forcing her to collapse into the chair in front of my oak desk. She folded her arms over her chest as she started expectantly at me. But how am I supposed to phrase any of this? "Well, I wanted to talk then talk." She frowned at me, I could tell that she was still upset about the whole Paul thing.

But I wanted to keep my little girl a virgin till she got married at all cost. Even if she didn't understand or appreciate my reasoning. I'm looking out for her even if she didn't want me to. I wasn't going to let Paul be my daughter bed like a revolving door.

I took in a deep breath as my mind flashed back to the call early and the look on Paul face. His face said it all, it wasn't the first time she has said that but it hurt him to hear it. He kept trying to warn me but I didn't listen how could this family be this fucked up. I couldn't live a life without Bella in it. Those years her mother had her it killed me every moment that she is away. I just can't understand Kahlua's careless words.

"Dad?" I looked up from thoughts to see that Bella was staring intently at me, her brown eyes searching my face for something. I sighed rubbing my hand gently over my face wiping away the exhaustion before being to talk.

"I called Paul' mother today to tell her that she could pick him up and do you know what she said to me." Bella's eyes narrowed as her vision shifted toward her lap and her shoulder slumped with realization. "Something cruel no doubt and I'm sure that Paul heard it." I sighed and nodded my head she did know what was going on.

"Try to explain what led to the fight with Jake and Paul, what lead to his own mother kicking him out of their lives." I watched her shudder as if she is reliving the whole thing in her head.

"Well I never told you this but I fell in love with Paul when I was dating Jake. Paul did he best to push me away, hence why he was so mean to me he thought that if acted like a dick I would stay away. But he felt the same way for me. So I counted to date Jake even though I had no interest in him. At least not the way that I wanted Paul, and eventually I dumped jake for Paul."

Though she had a cold mask hiding away her emotion the same could be said for her voice. I could hear the guilt and self-hatred for what she had done as I let out a sigh. So a large portion of their arguments was her fault. Bella seemed to flinch as she heard my extirpated sight. But then she began to talk again, oh god there is more.

"Anway me and Paul had our relationship and for a couple of months, 6 actually Jake hated his whole family, Sam knew and didn't say anything to Jake the same for his mom." Apparently, we weren't hiding it as well as we thought, were never slept with each other or kiss.

"Just hung out and talked a lot. Eventually though Jake forgave his mother and brother. But Paul and I are different stories. He hated us with everything that he had and after a while, he started to say some horrible things to Paul."

She shuddered as she kept fiddling with her fingers as her voice broke, both pale hands shaking slightly as she tried to keep her guilt out of her voice. "What kind of things Bella?" After a moment she scoffed "What does it matter you hate Paul so you shouldn't even care about his feelings?" I was growled as anger began to burn in my veins I don't hate the kid I just don't like him. "Isabella tells me, you need to start being honest about all of this."

She sighed heavily at me "I didn't know about what Jake said to him till a couple of days ago, apparently Jake said that Paul was better off dead, that his dad should have beaten him to death and a bunch of other stuff like that. Paul was depressed about it, he thought seriously about it, the way that Jake talked to him like he blew the dirty of filth. It broke him and he really thought of killing himself. Recently he just couldn't take it anymore. That was a couple of days ago. Leah Clearwater a good friend of Paul, they have known each other since they were kids. Well after Harry died Paul was comforting Leah who is dating Jake."

She took in a breath like the long-winded explanation is taking a lot out of her but as she spoke her voice started to shake and quake. "Anway Jake saw Paul holding Leah and went after him with the intent to kill. Saying that he wouldn't take Leah like he took me. Paul tried to tell him over and over again that he didn't want it, Leah, that he was simply helping her through a rough time.

But Jake kept pushing him, shoving him against a wall and slapping him a few times until Paul snape He kicked Jake before dragging him out of the house where he continued to tell Jake to back off. But Jake went after him to beat him till he was subdued. After that they were all disgusted with his action me included, so he decided that since his family hated him he would save them the trouble and leave the tribe."

I watched her raise a shaky hand to her face trying to rub away the tears that were streaming freely down her face as she began to speak. "We were all so horrible to him and none of us knew the truth. Till Kimmy found him and made him tell her way he had acted the way that he did. All of us understood that he had snapped, he had tried to kill himself twice and couldn't go through with it. Everyone understood that Paul was in more pain then any way of us could possibly understand and they tried to make it up to him. He came home but he is living with his dad now. He went to the house today to grab his laptop and her mother had packed up his room. I'm sure that he went to grab his stuff.

I sighed heavily this was way too much for a kid to handle I can see why she didn't want to head home for three days. But all it took was a call, to think that this kid has been dealing with all of this. I shook my head and sighed heavily before rising to my feet.

"Alright well I'm going to talk with his father head home and I mean that if I see you trying to head to Pauls house I will never let you see that boy ever again." I would never go through with it not with what I had just heard but I knew that she wouldn't risk it.

Bella nodded her head and all but ran out of the room a few stray tears still running down her face. I made my own way out of my office to see Sam at his desk. Typing up a police report for a recent murder. His finger type with amazing speed and he didn't once look up from the screen. "I'm heading out on a call real quick, you're in charge."

All I got was a grunt in response, though he could be cocky he is still the most hardworking and trusted deputy that I have. Plus he is my only into La Push other cops aren't even allowed to step foot on the reservation.

With a slight nodded he turned his full attention to his computer as I made my way into my truck and took the long drive to la push. But the hardest part was finding Danny's house hidden amongst the trees.

As I got there I noticed Danny's truck pulled into the driveway. Sitting in the bed was a blonde girl with bright topaz eyes and a sad expression on her face. She was sitting on a bunch of brown boxes. Staring at the bike with a disappointed smile. "This isn't a chopper what is it."

The question caught me off guard because I didn't think that I was in view yet but then a tall muscular kid jumped out the bed of the truck and sighed heavily. "A Harley but I am thinking about getting a cruiser. Why?"

I watched as the two of them interacted for a moment, and here I was worried about the little shit when he I out here with some other girl who isn't my daughter. "I don't know some guy that I was going on a date with tonight has the same bike but he said that it was a Triumph Bonneville T100 but it doesn't look like it."

Wait on a date so it wasn't a girl he was trying to sleep with, Paul seems laid back almost as piece as his hazel eyes stared intently at the girl for a moment. "Then he either doesn't know his motorcycles or he lied because he thought that you were an idiot, either way, it doesn't matter. You should not go out with the guy if he isn't a gearhead." I watched the girl let out a light-hearted laugh as Pauls laid-back tone. He moved to lift his bike out of the bed of the truck before pulling it up the paved driveway. "Kimmy hit the garage button."

The girl jumped down tucking her deep blond hair behind her ears before running into the house. I sigh and pulled the cruiser up a little closer to the house before jumping out. Pauls moving the bike into the now opening garage door as he sighed. "Thanks, Kimmy." I watched his back tense when he notices that I was standing behind him. "What can I do for you ."

How did he know that it was me? Did he know that I was watching him? No that's impossible I didn't make a song before I could say a word Kimmy came running out of the house and glared at me. "This the girlfriend dad."

I looked at Kimmy who frowned at me before jumping into the bed of the truck and grabbing a few boxes. "I'll put these in your room while the two of you talk." Paul walker over to her and took the boxes out of her hand. "Go get ready for your date thanks for coming with me."

Kimmy gave him a tender smile before picking his cheek lightly "What were you counting on Jake to back you up. Don't make me laugh." She turned to glare at me one more town before a growl left her lips. Making her way back to the road where her car was probably parked.

"What can I do for you." He walks away from me as he made his way to the open door. What little sun that was left beaten intense heat against my back as beads of sweat dripped down my back. As I made my way into the house I was hit with ac.

"Strange place to keep a house." I looked at Paul as he jogged back down the stairs before making his way to the kitchen counter. "Not really when you live the rez where the pale faces maker we live. Our lands were taken and we only were given a small chunk of it, Funny how that works."

He scoffed me before grabbing a can of root beer out of the fridge and popping it open. "So once again what can I do for you?" This time he sounded a lot less polite than the first and second time that he asked me. "Well... I was here to talk to your father."

He shook his head before gulping down the soda before throwing the can into the trash and making his way out of the house. "Try the firehouse, he doesn't get off work till tomorrow so you might want to head down there if you want to talk to him."

Pauls' voice sounds cold and mental as he made his way back to the truck as he grabbed another 4 boxes before moving his way up the stairs. I don't why but I followed him. I'm sure that I could have said my thanks and left but I thought that I should talk to him.

As I followed the sound of movement I am met with a fairly large size room and boxes littered everywhere. If the boxes were not here then this would be the neatest room I have ever seen. I looked over to see a loop opened with a picture of him and Bella when they were at one of his football games.

"I talk to Bella about why she decided to stay at your house those three days after speaking with your mother something didn't sit right with me. So I talked to Bella only this time she told me the truth"

Paul let out harsh laugh as he collapsed in his desk chair. "Yeah, and what truth would that be, that my mother hated the very thought of me, or that I nearly killed my brother in a fist fight." I stared at him in shock. No one told me that Jake nearly died. That would make sense of why his mother wants nothing to do with him. I looked around his room there wasn't a single picture of his mother to be found. "Looking for something Swan?"

His voice was cold and coy now but I could tell even with hearing it that he was upset and exhausted. I took in a deep breath steadying my heartbeat before turning to look him in the eyes for the first time since we started ted talks.

"Well, we take more about you trying to kill yourself because your brother made you feel less than human." He growled sharply before shooting up from the chair as he stalked over to me. At that moment he looked and felt very menacing and dangerous forcing my heart to pound in my ears.

"Yeah, and what you're here to say that life is precious and that something like that should never be down. What you going to tell children services or some shit, you could. But then ill be long gone before they got here."

I sighed heavily before taking a few steps back from Paul. For some reason, I didn't feel safe in this room with him. I don't know if it was the way that he carried himself of the fact that he is 17 and taller than me but he seemed dangerous today.

"No, I just wanted to see if you thought about seeing someone." He let out a crawl as a sharp laugh entered the air."Nah I haven't thought about killing myself in months, been a year since I actually did anything about it. I'm good, so glad for your care if you're going to use this as a reason to keep me away from Bella it won't work. So if I were you I wouldn't even try."

By the way that the rage burning in his eyes lit up I face, I knew that something else was going on something else that was making him angry and it wasn't just me in his house that was pissing him off. I took in a deep breath before looking deep into his eyes. For a moment I thought I had seen them turn red with rage.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were alright Paul that's all." He sighed heavily before nodding his head before collapsing back into his chair and staring blankly at the ceiling."Jake attack me twice, openly and in front of family. Every chance he cut me down. Even when I held Bella while she cried about the awful thing that Jake had said to her. I can't say that I would ever have held it together as long as I did. A whole year of holding it in, taking the abuse because I felt like I deserved it and in some sense I did. But Bella..."

He let out a sigh as he snapped his head back down, "Yes what we did was wrong and I don't care if Jake never forgives me. But after Bella lost her mother, and ha to start over a new life. After all the pain and suffering that she has been through. To hear Jake talk to her the way he did is something I could never forgive.

Sure she should have told him, but his anger was always about me lying to his face on more the one occasion. He shouldn't have taken it out on anyone except me. But he didn't get that memo. Anyway, I'm really am good, I got Kimmy and Bella and my dad the only one that doesn't think that I did anything wrong. So if you don't mind I want to unpack my stuff and forget this day ever happened."

I watched his shoulder slump and he jogged back down the stair with me following after him shell-shocked. As he grabbed the last of his boxes he gave me a grim smile. "Bye Charlie." I nodded my head at him before getting in my cruise and pulling off "Damn" It is the only word that came to mind, this is like some fucked up soap opera.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 52 Family Meeting?

Paul POV

"Paul if you want to get that book then get up now!" I groaned as my heavy eyelids slowly started to slip open. Pale white light filtered into my room as the cold fall sun began to shine in my face.

My first day of senior starters tomorrow and my mother still wants to talk to the fact I haven't seen her since. I moved out if the house nearly 3 months.

Man, you would think that she would have gotten she didn't. I can tell you something else he that didn't change bells dad stills wasn't to skin my Alice. The only difference is now he pities me. Which is worse in my opinion I mean really.

I watched as a blue jay flew by my window his bright combat feather flapped against the air. "Paul dammit did you hear me" I could hear my father's angrily stomping up the stairs till my bedroom door was slammed open.

My dad warms yet irritated green gaze stare deep into my soul as he drowned. "What did I tell you. Stop thinking about it there is no point in worrying about it."

I knew that he was right that there is no point in freaking myself out but what can I say my mother hated the thought of me if it wants pack business Jake wasn't allowed to go near me.

I took in a heavy broth as I clicked my tongue against the roof of my mouth. Apply laying still so that my body could get used to being awake. The blinding sunlight and my father's demanding presence definitely helped me with that.

I slowly slide my leg over dr then side of the bed simply letting my head hang low for a moment. As my muscles stiffness, I looked around my room. Taking in the sight of Bella and me at Seattle's summer festival. It was one of the few times we could hang out without Charlie around.

The only reason being that it was her birthday and speaking of birthdays my is coming up in a few weeks. As I lost myself in my own thoughts I could hear my father shifting as he made his way to my closet.

Without a signal word, he grabbed me a soft blue pull over goody one of my favorite hoodies and a pair of I slowly lifted my head his cold green gaze looked irritated. "Paul am I going to have to dress you?"

His turn was slight but I could tell that he was irritated that he had to tell me three times. So I slowly shook my hand and slowly made my way over to my desk where he laid out of clothes.

It didn't take long before we were on the road. The black asphalt gilded under dad tires as his dodge ram cruised down the road. The red oaks of our landed faded away as the soft sounds of ACDC players in the background.

"Why do we have to hear to Seattle anyway?" Dad let out a low laugh as I sunk further into my seat feeling my eyes slowly start to close as dad spoke to me in a soft voice. "You're the one that wanted a new copy of Dracula before school tomorrow."

I whimper a bit as. I started to fall asleep. Nothing but my dull shallow breath and the soft sound of guitar solos to put me to sleep.

 _I felt anxiety swelling in my chest as I slowly made my way to Sam's house. Any other time I loved yo go there. I hung out with the girls and Sam. But not this time mom was going to be there and that is the last thing that I want to deal with right now._

 _I growl angrily I should just turn tail and run the last time I saw my mother was a month ago when she told me that I was better off dead. Between work and payroll, I did a pretty good job avoiding her but now I can't help but freak out._

 _It was Emily's baby shower and I promised her that I would come. Me and Bella already gave her, her gift. A customer made a crib that I made out of red oak. So I really didn't have to go but a promise was a promise and I don't go back on my word._

 _So I sucked in a deep breath to steady my pulsating nerves before sliding the deep black door. The smell of home cooked food filtered into my nose as well as the smell of hatred._

 _It didn't take long to figure out who that smell was originating from. I didn't even fully step foot into the room. Before her cold amber eyes met mine. Shining an ice blue that forced the deepest of chills into my heart. I looked at Sam's eyes darkening in rage I knew this meant a lot to him and Emily._

 _They were both worried that either the vamps on their way that they would never be able to do this. I didn't want me to be the reason that this didn't I walked out and didn't look back I wouldn't run this for them._

"Paul come own bud wake up" Ice cold air hit my face as I open my eyes slowly I could make out the bright green eyes of my father. A slight smirk on his face as he waited for me. When I started to get out of the car I could feel that dread filling my heart.

Something bad was going to happen I can feel it. But nonetheless, I looked up at the bright red letters written in cursive. The word Classic was print in a large on a wooden sign. I grinned a little to myself I am rather glad that I decide to go.

That was until dad gone started to ring and I instantly delete all joy leave my face. He must have seen it because as he pushed me forward towards the door. "It's not work it's your mother go in and get your book then we will get lunch."

That actually made it worse I rather it was work rather then my dad getting into another screaming match with my mother. I sighed heavily as I nodded my head gravely before walking into the store.

The chimes of bells ring clearly in my room as the sunlight got dimmed down by the tinted windows. The smell of Incense filled the air. "Paul it's been a while." I turned my head to see a Cherokee smiling wide at me. His deep obsidian eyes shine with joy as his wrinkly copper skin.

His deep black button down shirt had horse printed on them as his tight black slacks. I grinned back at him before turning down the monster classic section. I knew what I wanted a limited edition red leather bound book. But I let my eyes scanned over the shelf till I saw a book with yellow leather.

Written in bold black letters said _Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde,_ I had to have it but at the moment I only brought enough money for one boo. "Get both consider this your early birthday gift."

I hear the haggard voice of my father as I turned sharply on my heels to see that there was a frown on his face. Deep frown lines formed on his forehead as his deep tan skin seemed to place a little bit. I watched his green eyes scanned my face as he shook his head no. As if he was silently saying that I didn't need to bring it up. I growled angrily as he gently ruffled my hair was his large warm head. "Don't worry about it kid"

His voice was patient as he grabbed my two books and slowly made my way to the desk. "I have the right to know this is my fault." I murmur it's softly under my breath as I made way out of the store the weight of the book felt great in my hand as I placed my books firmly on the car seat.

"Are we walking to the dinner or driving?" I looked up from my thoughts to see a deep frown on my father face as we walked slowly down the street. Swarms of white people rushed passed us as I noticed a sign for Joe's dinner down the street. "Nothing is your fault you and Jake might have gotten into that fight but that is no the reason that I and Ka have been arguing."

I didn't believe that lie no matter how serious he was trying to sound, "Yeah dad whatever you say. I just don't believe it you know that she thinks that this is about me and you know that it's about me. There is no point in you lying to me, it's not like I would believe it."

I looked down at my feet just watching the gray sidewalk pus under my feet as I got closer and closer to the dinner. It's not that I felt bad its just that I knew this would be another reason for her to hate me and I don't need that in my life. I took in a heavy breath as I watched dad one the large glass door.

"Look what happened with me and your mother should not affect you, it's not like you 12 anymore. What happened between your mother and me should be far from your thoughts." I looked up to see a caring looking. His green eyes filled with extreme sadness as I watched him talk to the hottest.

But my eyes were drawn to a booth right next to the window, at first, I thought that it was my mind playing tricks on me. But as I looked at her I knew that I wasn't seeing things. I yanked gently on my dad's arm. Forcing him to look down at me with worry in his eyes. But I didn't say a word I simply pointed to the table.

Forcing him to see the same thing as me. My mother her cold amber eyes lit up with anger as she talked to my brothers. Both of them sitting rigidly in their seats. Great just fucking great.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 53 So Not Good

Sam POV

I stared blankly at the roof as the soft buzz of the soft fluorescent lights filled my ears like the soft snores of my mates filled my ears. It put my thundering heart at ease as I took in a few steady breaths.

In the past couple of months, I have the most stressful summer of my life. It has nothing to do with the vampires and everything to do with my family. Paul barely comes around anymore unless its pack related.

Mom has been ferocious lately, she's helping Emily out a lot. Keeping her calm with the impending war. Making sure the baby and Emily are healthy. But that also means that the family drama has officially infiltrated my pack.

Jake hasn't step for in the same place as Paul unless it's for the packing meeting. The two aren't even on speaking terms. Just grunts and scattered thoughts when we run drills.

Sure our teamwork is far less and we don't even need to speak to work as a team. But because of that, they don't feel the need to socialize. Which makes mom happy but that in turn cause Paul to blow off all pack things that don't involve fighting.

Which only cause him to spend more and more time with dad and Kimmy, and Jared but that I'd about it. Hell, he barely sees Bella because she spends all her time here.

I growled heavily under my breath as it was reduced to a whimper. How did my life turn out like this putting me in the middle of family drama? FML

Then there is the lunch today with mom and Jake. Jake big idea is to take her to the city in public so she can't make a scene and storm off. This way she has no choice but to talk about letting Paul back into the house which I'm sure is going to be a disaster.

"What wrong? I can feel your frustration growing even while I slept." Emily's gentle yet aggravated voice filled my ears. From her husky tone, I could tell that she was angry that I woke her up.

It almost forced a smile to form on my face if it wasn't for the worry crawling into my chest. I hope she didn't start yelling at me, one minute she is the sweetest thing in the world. But lately with the stress of the war plus the pregnancy harmonies. She tended to lose her cool with me any time that I did something stupid.

She practically bit my head off half the time and the other half of the time she wanted to have sex. "I don't appreciate any of those thoughts now tell me what is bugging you." I groaned as I stubbornly turned my head to look at my mate.

Her kind gentle brown eyes filled with an annoying fire that lit up her face in the most beautiful way. I let my eyes drift to her neck was I knew my mark was. But her scent was enough to let the others know who she belongs to.

Lately, my wolf has been driven into a protective panic. Which I'm sure is something to do with my son that is on the way. But still, it seemed like something that I shouldn't be worried about with all my family problems lately.

I suck in a heavy breath to clear my clutter and scattered mind before trying to focus on my mate and the impending doom. As my eyes scanned her face a felt my whole body collapse inward as I let out my heavy hunty breath.

I growled lowly under my breath once more before slowly rising from the bed. "Jake got the great idea to take mom up to the city and talk some sense in into her. I have to meet them up there. So I got to go"

I didn't bother to look at her I knew that she would give me one of those testy glares. I simply slipped on a red pullover hoodie and a pair of blue jeans.

As I spun slowly on my heels to see my wife's eyebrows raised as her gray eyes seemed to darken. As she slowly rises out of bed my loose fitting gratitude tee shirt clung to her rounding body. Even as she strode gently across the floor her feet barely ghosting the ground she gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek.

Then she shoved her finger roughly at my chest as her gentle smile slipped from her face. "You two better fix this, Paul is this baby's uncle and it's not far that he might not be in his life." I laughed lightly before nodding my head.

I'm glad that she and Paul were getting along better but that is only because they don't get to see each other a lot and that is thanks to my mother and the way that she has been acting lately. I took in a breath before nodding my head slowly, "Don't wait up I don't know how long this argument is going to last."

Her sweet mocha and caramel smell filled my nose as I lowered my head over her, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. I could taste the mix of her and my cum from the not before. It forced a grin on my face as a surfactant filled my air. Putting my wolf at ease for a moment before it got all riled up again.

His deep midnight black fur fille my mind as he began to pace back and forth with wild rage in his eyes. "We shouldn't leave her, leave your brothers to solve their own mess" I watched his muscle tense as anger fill my heart I'm not leaving them it's my job as the eldest and their brother to look out for the both of them. "God you need to stop freaking out over me just go your wolf will be fine. I will be fine Bella and Kim are coming over."

I nodded my head quickly before jogging out of the room before hopping into my car before hitting the pavement. I'm sure that they were going to have a bad ending the moment that trepidation started to fill my heart. I shook my head sadly as the large city buildings coming into view.

The large glass buildings started back at me as they looked overhead like an unforeseen threat. Something about the tense and stale air told me that I am missing something. But as I noticed the dinner coming up and the pleasant smile on my mother's face as she waved my bright red monstrous jeep down I knew that nothing could go wrong as long as we stuck to our gun.

I climbed slowly out of the car as the cool air whipped passed me feeling more like a calm breeze then the ice cold fall air. I watched my mother's amber eyes lit up with love and joy as this doing smile for me on her face. I took the time to pull her into a hug as I shifted my glance over her shoulder so that I could get a better look at Jake. He shifted nervously back and forth as his eyes threatened to turn gold from fear and worry. I unsalted lowly under my breath as my chest rumble with silent threats.

Within a minute, he got himself together forcing a tense smile on his face as his brown eyes darkened with worry. But he hid his scent pretty well so that is good at least, "So what did the two of you want to talk to me about." I grinned polity at her easy-going tone as we made our way into the diner. Letting the waitress directed us to a window seat.

Even as she left I felt the tension get thicker as I sulked into my leather bound seats the coll lather feeling hot and suffocation against my skin as I spoke in a calm voice. "We wanted to talk to you about…" Before I could even finish the sentence there was Paul and dad walking into the room. They had to be shitting me. I watched Paul frown deepened as we made eye connect. The look in his eyes said it all.

Shit! As if things couldn't get any worse mom turned her head back at the sound of my shock and worry filled voice. Only for her eyes to turn an icy blue as rage built in her chest. This so wasn't how I thought the afternoon is going to go.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 54 It's A New Day

Jake POV

What are the odds that they come to the same restaurant as us and I'm sure that mom is going to think that we had planned this. I stared at Paul in amazement what rotten luck must we have for this to happen on the same day that we were trying to get things worked out with mom. He shouldn't start a new year with a impending war a month away and possibly dying thinking that his family hated him.

Though it might be true I don't know how he could want to fight for a family that hated him. I know that when I first find out the last thing that I wanted to do was fight for him and his precious Bella. But I like to think that I'm no longer bitter and maybe a bit more evolved now that I have Leah in my life.

Just thinking about her forced my heart to flutter with anticipation and excitement, by the end of this day I would see her at the pack meeting. "Right this way" A polite and cool voice spoke forcing me out of my clutter thought of Leah. Images of her dazzling smile and cool brown eyes filled my mind as Paul and his dad walked passed us. Both of them not giving us a sparring glance.

"What is the meaning of this Samuel?" My mother voice regard with rage and hate as I looked up to see her once soft loving amber eyes filled with rage. I hated when she gets like this she is better than this petty hate filled created she acted like some of the time. But Sam seemed immune to her cruelty, like this is the last thing that he had to worry about which I could get. The pack is on edge with the winter solstice getting ever closer.

The Cullens haven't been speaking to us lately they know what they know to do and I guess that means that they don't need to coordinate with us which is fine. But Edward seems to be missing no one has seen him in month. Not since that crypt call that Emmett gave that other night at the pack meeting. Something about Paul's problem being handled since then Edward hasn't been seen around town.

It's not like us would go to the house to see if he is alright. He well being doesn't matter much to us but it's weird. Is he not taking part in the fight, I'm sure things like that are filling Sam's mind on a daily basis. I know that they run through my mind but on top of all that he has to worry about Emily and the baby not to mention that our family can't even be in the same room as Paul and mom. I would lose it to.

But now his eyes raked over every inch of something passed my shoulder and I'm sure that it had something to do with Paul begin here. He didn't tell us that he was going into the city if he had we could have been prepared for this surprise. "Ma I didn't know I haven't spoken to him since the last pack meeting so would you chill."

I looked up to meet Sam exhausted gaze, black bags lay under his eyes as his deep brown gaze seemed miles away. Like he was thinking 30 moves head just in case this plan of ours didn't work and I had a feeling that it wasn't going to. Speaking of plans I'm sure that it is time to get ours underway.

I shifted ever so slightly in the soft rubber of the booth to get a good look at my mouth still curved into a disgusted sneer as her eyes began to soften as she met my gaze. Soon a loving smile took over her face and for a moment I forgot about the hate-filled women from a moment ago.

"Mom I get that you are doing this for me, but I got over it maybe you should too. Paul is family and god forbid that this war doesn't go the way that we plan and he is one of the possible causality. Do you really want him dying thinking that his own mother hated him."

I made sure that my voice was laced with guilt and filled with immense sadness at the possible scenario. We really have to sell it and for a moment it looks like it was going to work. Her brows furrowed together as her amber filled clouded over with doubt.

Her shoulder slumped as she rested her head on her hand. Staring vacantly out of the window but her eyes were racing to search for something. Anything and I thought that she might have been seriously considering it.

But all in an instant her face harden with rage and hurt as her eyes seemed to be close off and her body began to tense. Her gaze shifted from me to Sam as this calculating look formed on her face.

"This was your plan the thing that you wanted to talk about, I'm guessing that you brought me here so that I wouldn't go basilect and I drove Jakey here so it's not like I can storm out and abandoned him."

Sam nodded his head slowly as a little fear worked its way into his usually commanding gaze. His heated stare stared to soften and he spoke in a cool voice, an underlying alpha command filled his voice. Kind of like he wanted her to do what he said without her knowing that she was being forced to do it.

"He's your son just as much as Jake is and it's not fair that he is being punished for something that Jake has a part in. I'm not saying that the way that the two of them went about their issues with right. But you can't be pissed at Paul for doing the same exact thing as Jake and Jake not be punished for it as well."

I watch a frown form on her face as Sam has just said the worst thing that she would have thought of. A disappointed frown formed on her face as her bright amber eyes turned black like tar as she shook her head sadly. As she lifted her head upward her chin jutted out in defiance she spoke in a cold disciplined voice.

"You wanted me to punish your brother for what almost dying I think not. Now we will stop talking about this foolishness and enjoy this meal then I am leaving and you Jake will ride with your brother."

With that final word, she stopped speaking not looking at either of us like we just breached her trust. It's not like she didn't do the same thing to Paul or me or even Sam, she always does this blames us and refuse to take some responsibility for her own actions. I wanted to snarl in outrage but I simply kept my mouth shut and enjoyed my meal.

 _A Few Hours Later_

I sat in Sam jeep just watching as the trees whizzed by as the setting afternoon sun lit up the sky with bright colors. Deep shades of purple and orange as the heat started to fade from the atmosphere.

"That could have gone better" I looked up from the window to see Sam staring straight once taking his eyes off of the road, his gaze growing more concentrated as he spoke in a cool tone.

"I didn't think that Paul would show up I wonder if that would have changed anything. If she hadn't seen him probably not, I don't want to except it but maybe there is just no way of getting the two of them over this hurdle." At this thought he began to sadden as the smell filled the car. There was nothing I could say that would change his mind so I simply went back to staring at the tres.

Watching as the brown trunked turned a deeper shade of brown as red oak trees filled my smell of the most sun-baked soil fill my nose as I watched deers darting in and out of the trees. We would be at Sam house in a few minutes and then we would have to deal with the rest of the pack. There wouldn't be time to talk about family drama as we got into the home stretch of this preparing for the war thing. I mean really they couldn't have done this early.

I hate to make it sound like this war is being a little innocent for me but it is, my second year of high school starts tomorrow and here is chance that I might not live long enough to enjoy it. It kinda defeats the purpose of even going. "We are here let's get this over with." Sam's ragged voice filled the car as he slowly started to rise.

His broad shoulder just a little bit slump as he jumped out of the car leaving me there to follow suit. Even from here I could hear the lively chatter of the rest of the pack. Jared was poking fun at Embry and Quil.

Leah and Seth were probably sitting in a corner somewhere talking to themselves. Kimmy and Paul were probably counting down the minutes till this was over and they could get out of their. Me and Sam were the last ones to get there which didn't seem possible but I hopped out if the car.

As I walked out of the car and towards the door the smell of mouth watering muffins and cookies filled my nose as I started to jog my way to the front door. God, I hope they didn't eat all of the cookies before I could get there.

I pushed the door open to be blinded with golden light for a moment. But as my eyes adjust I took in the sight of the living room. Just like I thought Leah was sitting in a recliner chair with her head tilted down as she chatted casually with Seth who was sitting by her foot.

I felt a smile creeping on my face as I looked around to see Paul leaning firmly against the wall with Kimmy and Jared standing next to them casually poking fun at Embry and Quil who were sitting on the couch. Both of the laughing without a care in the world. While Paul just leaned there, that cold mask of indifference on his face as he stared expectantly at Sam. Not even once looking at me.

I could see his eyes searching the room to make sure that everyone was here but every time that he seemed even a little bit close to looking at me. It's like his eyes looked right through me, was he afraid that if he did look at me then mom would just pop out of the woodwork and make him feel like shit.

But it's never like I'm going to ever get a chance talk to him about it he refuses to be in the same room with me unless it's pack related. I never really got why, if his problem is with mom then why am I the one paying for it. They should both just stop using me as a excuse to hate each other. God does that sound conceded or rude cause I'm not trying to be I'm just tired of the drama we have more important things to deal with.

I stalked over to Leah lifted her gently out of the chair and sitting down before placing her firmly on my lap. Which of course got an excited squeal to leave her lips as the other watch us with new found confusion. I tried to ignore their looks as I focused on Sam. His arm folded across his chest as he stared each of us down.

Radiating this power and complete command over all of us and as he spoke his voice seemed to boom with new found authority. "From what the Cullens have told me the vamp's nest finally seemed to stop growing.

Which means that they will hit us at any time. While the solstice was their goal they could decide to attack us at any time now that they have the numbers that they have been looking for so keep an eye out and if anything seems off report back and we will make a plan."

No one said anything they each just nodded their head glumly as loving and fun stopped and was replaced with a tension that you would cut with a knife All of their faces dropped well almost all, not Pauls he looks more or less the same.

"Alright, then can we get going I got work." That was that he is working at night at a construction sight. But Sam simply nodded his head as he all but ran out of the room forcing me to follow after him. I couldn't keep dealing with this shit.

As I ran out of the rooms hushed whisper filled my ears but I ran out to fast to hear what they were trying to say. But as I made it out into the open air I couldn't even see Paul. His usually tense form should be standing right in front of me but he is just gone. Man this was to who I saw my last day of summer break ending.


End file.
